Monsters to some
by Mercaba
Summary: Second Impact did more than just change the world's climate, it brought various creatures out of hiding and into the world. Now, thanks to Misato's friend from college, Shinji has to deal with more than just fighting off the Angels, he has to learn how to live with monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

Sadly life has been kicking me pretty hard since I finished Katsuragi's Dragon Maid. Wanted to write a more serious story, the Sekirei/Freezing ideas I had. But my current mindset is pretty down so I'm going with the comedy bit to try to brighten my spirits and the like. This will be a smaller story, likely ten chapters max, but lets see how it goes.

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 1

Walking out of Gendo's office, Misato considered the unexpected blessing she had just taken. Was it a wise move, taking in a boy she just met? No, it could end up being a huge nightmare. But something about how Shinji acted gave Misato the impression she wouldn't have to worry about him sneaking into her room to steal her panty. And if she played her cards right, this could help her get a promotion. Oh and having an actual male at the house might make the other issue a little less vocal about things. A sacrifice that needed to be made, and Misato was all about taking out as many birds with as few stones. Now how to go about making everybody NOT think this was just a power play?

"Are you sure about this Katsuragi-san? I'm fine living on my own," Shinji asked with just the right amount of hope in his voice. Kid had it rough, Misato had read his whole file, used those details to get him to pilot. Made her feel like dirt, mentally manipulating a child was not something she liked doing. But with humanity on the line, hey you have to break a few eggs right? With how he wasn't looking directly at her, just off line with her face, he had all the issues Ritsuko's file said. He would be perfect for the house's needs…and if Smith was honest about things having a man about would be essential.

Gently propelling the recovering pilot down the hall with one hand to his back, Misato reassured him best she could. "Of course I am! Just have to call Rits and let her know the change in plans. You'd hate the single apartments in town. My house is huge, and be nice to have a man about to help with things!" oh she laid it on thick. It was cute watching him blush and fidget, a spark in her heart was born. Teasing this kid had potential fun! He just responded exactly how she hoped he would to coaxing and dialogue!

"You live in a house? Isn't that rare for a city like this? Expensive right?" suddenly Shinji was giving Misato a strange look. They passed workers, left the command bridge and headed towards the car parking lot. Oh guys got there little perplexed expressions, women held their noses high and looked down on them as they passed. Let them, judgmental pricks. Oh look Katsuragi is dragging a man with her, a very young man, but with the new laws it was acceptable. Not that Misato was on the make for the boy, no, she had other plans for him.

Pulling out her phone, she found Ritsuko's number and readied the call. Her good ol' buddy would be the real hard sell. Ritsuko could put the kibosh on this whole plan as the pilot corps resident doctor. If the bottle blond found it to dangerous or circumspect it might all fall through. "Technically it isn't my house, friend of mine from colleges really," Misato confessed. Oh she loved her house, Smith was a dear to let her live in the place, but it was the unknown strings that got Misato planning. Finding the last break area before the parking lot, she bought Shinji and herself a can, "You lived in a house with your teacher right? They fostered you and Fawn right?" He had exposure already…part of why she thought this might work.

Holding his can but not opening it, to do so would mean he accepted it, Shinji nodded slowly. "A p—pan actually, Merino-san," at the mention of the monster girl Shinji's face reddened quite a bit. Opening his can, whatever hang-up he had lost in the memory of this Merino woman, he drank to hide it. As Misato was wise to the boy's diversion she did the same, eyeing him eyeing her. Beat at the game of 'who can drink longer' Shinji ended up spitting out his drink. After the coughing fit ended, "And y-yeah I lived with them at a house."

"See, you'll love it at my place. Just wait till you see it," Misato winked at the boy and hit the call button. What was that look about? A little full moon accident or something? Despite her living conditions, Misato was no expert on things. The phone rang a few times until her second dearest friend and drinking buddy answered, "Hey Rits, got a minute?" Best to start off friendly and not like she was about to ask to live with a fourteen year old pilot that was going to face certain death on a frequent interval.

Misato could imagine she heard the teeth grinding on the other end of the line, great Ritsuko must be busy. With a heavy sigh the besieged woman let out a deadpan, "Guess who just got a notice from Fuyutski about a change in living arrangements. You know this is a bad idea right? I know what you're planning. Free room and board not actually as free as you want and you're going to use that boy to feed her needs?"

Well so much for being subtle about things, did help that Ritsuko didn't just outright say 'no' about this. Pacing just a little further away from Shinji, no good him hearing anything that might make him change his mind. Smiling and waving at him, he blushed and turned away, the master manipulator checked that box in her mind. He was innocent and totally at the whims of ladies, perfect. "Look it's for his best interests! With his mindset, having him live with people and make connections will give him a reason to pilot. Not like we can parade Ayanami out whenever we need to guilt him into things. Not like I'm going to put the moves on him," Misato joked.

"Of course YOU are not, that isn't what I'm worried about. If I worried about that I would have stopped this little experiment already. But you have a point, the Ayanami card can't be played again I'm betting and we need him. You have my go-ahead for now. But if he gets hurt, this is on you," Ritsuko was oddly docile for the typically anal-retentive woman. When Misato had a point, she had a point. Not just a pretty face darn it, she could really get to people. More disconjoined sounds on Ritsuko's end stopped with a grunt and, "So we good to go out drinking this weekend? Or maybe I can come see this new house of yours. Your apartment was a sty, but I'm betting this new place is still clean."

Excellent, Ritsuko wasn't going to ruin things before Misato had a chance to free herself of the emotional yolk that had been tossed around her neck. "Of course you can come visit. Just don't bring your toys with you, Smith was adamant you follow standard protocol. Talk to ya later," after Ritsuko mumbled something, Misato hung up. Sliding her phone back into her pocket, all lights green for her great plan, Misato found Shinji looking at the bulletin board in the break room. Random bits and pieces of everything there. Some safety ads, events going to/already happening, and general info, "You ready to go to your new home?"

Jumping a little as Misato put a hand on his shoulder, not comfortable with being touched, Shinji nearly ripped away from the woman. But Misato was a big girl, strength to spare, so she kept him in place. "Y-yeah I'm good. Was just noticing a few things on the board here. You need a cleaning service?" Shinji pointed at one of Misato's old forgotten requests, "It says apartment on this. I thought you said house?"

"Old ad, before I got moved in. I've only been living in that place for about two weeks actually," and what a two weeks it was. Great location, spacious, furnished, and…with roommate. Soon to be roommates. Had she not signed a lease with Smith's typical cryptic and horribly financial traps involved Misato wouldn't need a sacrificial lamb. But the house needed a lot of cleaning, she couldn't cook, and some of the needs she couldn't fulfill. Getting into car, the walk a very brief and short one, "You said you were good living alone? That mean you good at cooking and cleaning and all that? We'll be sharing chores just so you know. Need to know your comfort level." Please be good…great at those things!

Strapping in, memories of his first time in Misato's car had him grab hold of the armrest, Shinji nodded quickly. "Y-yeah, Merino-san and I did all the cleaning and cooking. S-she was a vegetarian but my teacher and his family weren't so I got good at making a lot of different things, and cleaning up a variety of messes," a very tiny but evident bout of pride was there. Kid could pull his weight, had a bit of pride in that…good.

Whatever she did to make the stars align to get this kid in her car, Misato couldn't remember it but was damned happy she had done it. Smith, pulled a fast one on her and Misato was going to get her dear friend back for it. College had been a fun time, made the three best friends of her life…until Kaji and she had their falling out it had been Misato, Smith, Akagi, and Kaji! Now they were 'adults' and working all the time and hardly saw one another. Color Misato stunned with Smith offered her the house over a dinner lunch a month ago. Working with MON, who knew Smith went into government service, Smith needed some help…got Misato to sign up without knowing the full extent of things. Now Misato was digging herself out.

"Well how about we have a little housewarming party this weekend then? Ritsuko wants to see the place, you're just moving in, and I'm still a spring chick? We can hit the grocery store tomorrow or something and get all the stuff we need," Misato did enjoy her parties. Any excuse to tie one on and relax was alright in her book. Just had to hope they got along fine, and Misato was in the clear! Nice house, somebody that could tend to it, and a male to keep a certain someone distracted. Diving at speeds that gave her a rush, she turned to Shinji as something struck her, "You friends with that Merino girl? Not afraid of extra-species girls?"

If he could tear his eyes off of the road Shinji might have done better, but he was trapped and growing pale. Fear did odd things to the human mind, very odd things indeed, loosened Shinji's very strong mental grip on communicating with others. "Merino-san was a dear friend…s-sensei wasn't really wanting boarders but got paid for us. So…we made friends with one another over s-shared abandonment. G-got to know each other very well. S-she needed me to s-sheer her a few times. Re-really awkward. CAR!" Shinji shrieked as another auto was plodding along in front of them.

So fear loosened his tongue up a bit, Misato stored that tidbit away for a later day. Turning at the last moment, she slid into the drive way and shut off the engine. "Shearing a sheep-girl? Isn't that a bit..intimate? Sounds like you got along really good with her," Misato pulled the key out and opened her door. Smith said something about the fawn type exra-species girls over their lunch, but Misato just didn't pay attention to it. Monsters were a part of life since Second Impact, but only recently coming out of hiding as the world changed.

"M-more necessity actually," now that was a forced answer and he quickly fled the car to avoid a follow up. Standing outside of Misato's house in a nicer part of the city, Shinji gasped in approval. Keeping in pace with Misato on unsteady legs, the car ride was not quickly recovered from, Shinji bobbed and weaved. Timidly squeaking out, "A-as for your last question…extra-species are still people aren't they? T-they may look different…but they're still people. Shouldn't look down on them for what they can't help."

Still, Misato checked another mental checkbox for the kid. His comment about 'what they couldn't help' struck a cord with Misato. Kid was identifying with these monsters, Misato could accept that. Boy is cast aside by family, forced adrift in a world that would take as much from a person and leave them cast aside, a world of racism, bigotry, and anger. Boy had his mental battle scars, and from that he was seeing these extra-species as just people…he wanted to get close but was afraid to. But he wasn't going to judge them harshly for things they couldn't do. Yes, this was perfect.

Pulling her key out of her pocket, it was a smart card for the fancy lock Smith had installed, "We'll get you one of these made in a day or two. Why not head in and take a bath, I'll order us something for supper tonight." Misato opened the door and pointed at the bathroom. She needed to let her other roommate know about the change, get everybody ready for the new changes. Shinji hurried past her and into the bathroom after he muttered something as he took his shoes off. Kid likely made his principle opinion of her by now, so best to just let things go as they would.

Pacing through her new house, still a giddy feeling whenever she thought of that, Misato went to her other roommate's door and knocked on it. "Miia, we need to talk…we have a new roommate. Miia? Misato asked as she tested the door. Sliding it open she found it empty, cute but empty. Miia was quick to decorate her room with all manner of things and a few extra heaters for those particularly cold mornings. Cold blooded creatures had it hard in the mornings, making Miia all slow and lethargic. Spotting an open dresser drawer and Miia's D shaped hair clips on the nightstand, Misato started to sweat. Miia only took those things off when she was going to take a bath…

Twin screams pierced the house and Misato winced mentally. Oh joy, their first meeting with one another was in the buff wasn't it? Maybe, just maybe, Misato should have told Shinji she was living with a lamia. Whelp, time for damage control!

"MISATO! We've been attacked! Somebody snuck in on me in the bath!" Miia's voice called out. The door to the bathroom crashed open and Miia could be heard making her way dangerously fast through the house. The pair met up in the kitchen, and Misato nearly fell over. Miia had opted to not grab a towel or shirt, and was showing not only Misato that she was quite lovely with her ruby hair, copper outer scales, soft pick under scales, and the water made her pale skin radiant, oh and her tail was strangling Shinji by the neck. Holding the boy out to her, he too was sans clothing, she had her tail right around his neck and he was turning blue.

Rushing over to the pair, Misato grabbed at the tip of Miia's tail and pulled. The yelp the girl let out was unexpectedly erotic, who knew the tip of her tail was sensitive? Well Misato and Shinji did now, well Shinji did if he cared about such things while being strangled. "Drop him Miia! He's our new roommate!" Misato continued to pry him free. And Misato knew a few sexual kinks existed, she joked that Kaji would die of auto-erotic asphyxiation, but never thought it possible. Well…Shinji was standing tall and proud…and oddly packing for a kid…seriously that couldn't be…he was fourteen and…focus! Slapping Miia's tail one last time she finally freed the boy and he fell to his knees on the ground.

"He-he is? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you knock on the door?" Miia asked loudly and indignantly. Staring at the boy and Misato, Miia finally took stock of what she was seeing and how cold she was and cutely eeped and fled the room back to the balmy tub.

Draping her jacket over Shinji's shame, Misato sagely looked away from him. "Y-yeah, should have let both of you know about one another. Miia meet Shinji Ikari, Shinji Ikari meet Miia. We'll all be living here from now on," Misato hoped this introduction didn't sour both of them on one another. If they hated each other over this, would really ruin Misato's plans!

X-X

Finishing breakfast for his roommates, Shinji sat down to eat quickly. Better to get out of the house soon rather than risk the wrath of Miia. It had only been a few days of cohabitation, but Shinji was wondering if maybe he made a mistake in moving in with the two women. Solitude was painful, but this hostility(Miia) and teasing(Misato) was just bizarre. Now Shinji could accept Miia being upset for their introduction to one another, accident yes but he did see her nude. She had seen him too and flaunted him to Misato…so why was she the one that was wronged here? Misato was teasing about the dimensions of his body when she drank. Woman drank a lot…like a lot a lot.

"Women are scary," Shinji muttered as he ate his egg on toast. As he sipped his tea, hearing the morning sounds of the house, he advanced his departure time a few minutes. Miia was up and thrashing about, a warmer morning meant she woke faster. He had to admit Lamia were interesting creatures, and she was ravishing in both halves. Feeling a sharp pain on his ankle he gazed down at the other roommate he had. Pointing to a bowl by the fridge, "Your food is over there. Out of Miia-san's sway range. Thought you'd like to not have it spilled on the ground."

Alternating between Shinji and his bowl, Pen-Pen nodded twice, warked happily, and waddled over. Now Pen-Pen made a point of walking in on Miia and Misato in the bath, even walked in him once. Maybe it was time to invest in a lock for that door. Culture was one thing, but a lot of strangers living together was something totally else. But on the whole Shinji liked Pen-Pen, the others were still debatable. Miia was a charmer when with Misato, acting much like a loving and emotional daughter, but glaring at him when he came into the room. Misato was…his superior officer who took him in. Lots of thought was still needed on her. But she ate nothing but junk food unless he cooked, didn't clean, and had a fridge of just beer…so yeah not really a person to aspire to being. She did LOVE his cooking though.

"Shinji-kun…breakfast?" Misato groaned out as she shambled into the room. A zombie much like a cold Miia, Misato was NOT a morning person. Well until she got one or two beers in. Plopping down at the table and grabbing the can he left out, Shinji was a quick study of humanity that he could observe. Cracking the can and letting out a whooping cheer, she slammed it down, reached across the table and rubbed his head. Much more awake now, "You're a real boon, Shinji-kun. So how are you liking things here? Miia-chan will warm up to you, don't worry."

Spying the snake-woman spying on them from the doorway, Shinji was not so optimistic on that. Waving weakly at the woman, she huffed and slithered into the room. "Good morning, Miia-san. I've breakfast steak and eggs for you," Shinji pointed at the plate next to Misato. It was furthest away from him, and that was fine. If Miia didn't like him, he wasn't going to fret. Why bother with something that was natural. He wasn't well liked, didn't try to stand out, and was comfortable being ignored. Just like school, three days in and he hadn't spoken to anybody.

"You can't bribe me with food you know," Miia almost was convincing but she was drooling all the same. Besetting her meal Shinji read about online for Lamia's, she was a very messy eater, and she wasn't to keen on pulling her shirt down all the way. Now Shinji wasn't the typical boy, gave up on the idea of other people being positive influences on his life and just went with the flow to avoid the pain of standing tall…but that still got his attention. Spitting out bits of scrambled egg with more seasoning than Shinji oft used to make up for Miia's subdued sense of taste, "So tonight is the party right? Smith-san and Akagi-san?"

On the mention of 'the welcoming' party, Shinji got up and made for his escape. He wished he didn't have to participate in that. The cold feeling of being a nuisance was setting in again, just like back with his teacher. They didn't really want him there, he was just being dragged to the event as they felt they needed to put up appearances. "Just leave your plates in the sink and I'll clean them when I get home," he hustled off without waiting for a reply. The chore wheel calendar was a joke. Five days had Shinji doing everything, one day for Miia, and one day for Misato. Just didn't want to start a fight over 'equal' so he just took more. Easier that way. Plus it gave him something to do rather than hide in his room. Merino would be upset if he didn't 'try'.

Making his way to the prison that was school, Shinji did his very best to avoid eye contact and conversations. Look at the wrong guy and they could think any number of things. 'Was that a challenge', 'he making nice at me', or maybe just 'he has a face I want to punch'. Bullies were a thing to be avoided, and Shinji so far had done just that in his life. Girls however…well he double avoided them. Last thing he wanted was to meet eyes with a cute lady and she just burst out laughing. She would to, he could tell it would happen. So he just found his seat after a nice walk, put his headphones on and pray he wasn't noticed.

The class filled up fairly quickly, the standard groupings he had seen in his old school. Attractive girls, sporty boys, geeks, freaks, and all the rest. Some noticed him, but never approached. He hated how for a moment he didn't know if he was excited or afraid when a shaggy haired kid with glasses stared at him just a little longer than the rest but eventually sat down. Once the room got to loud to hear his music, he turned to the computer to appear busy. With nothing of interest to look up, Shinji went for practical. Facts and trivia about Lamia. If he was going to live with one, Shinji was going to do his research as to not accidentally hurt the woman. An image of a smiling Miia popped into his brain and he about shut down. Seriously, laws she be put up to keep girls that attractive from talking to losers, even if it was just to be condescending. Gave a person hope, hope was evil.

Interesting was putting it mildly, Shinji's attention on his studies had gotten quite deep. So many different variety and species of Lamia lead Shinji to learning of other Extra-Species types. World defiantly was a strange place, far stranger for those pre-Second Impact survivors. To Shinji, Extra Species were always a part of his life, just not very widely known. Until a year ago, they all kept to their own environments and avoided humanity by and large. The meteor or whatever that crashed upset the balance of the planet, and the Extra Species held out as long as they could from integrating with humanity. Well, fourteen years was as far as they could last. Now they were coming to light fully, the world governments was trying to assist with the process with a list of rules and regulations.

"Stand!" the class representative called out. Shinji liked the girl's twin tails and freckles, but she was harsh and had more friends than needed. As such Shinji made no point to talk to her, what would the point be? Talk to her, have her ask him to leave her alone, and he sit down alone. "Bow, sit" Hokari finished the ritual and the class began in earnest.

The older man started with what Shinji had been reading, the meteor that hit the arctic and changed the world. Higher water levels, permanent summer, and the coming to light of 'monsters of lore' the result of that accident. Schools have yet to start letting Extra Species in, but there was talk that soon it would happen. The boy with the glasses sounded very happy about that and started typing fervently. Shinji didn't get that. Why make them sound 'different' or 'weird', they were just people living as best they could. He envied them, they stood out yet lived with it with courage and grace. Truly enviable people.

Life however was not ready to give the young Ikari a break, it had plans for him after all both good and bad. So as the teacher started droning on about fractals and confusing maths, a message appeared on Shinji's screen. A simple question, a dangerous question. Misato had said it would come out eventually that he was the pilot, he didn't have to lie about it. So he answered the question, expecting one or two people gasp and let that be the end of it. Reality was a much different beast.

The class blossomed into madness! Everybody got out of their chairs, the class representative did so to try and calm the room to no avail, everybody got out and bombarded Shinji with questions. What was the 'robots' name, how was he chosen, special attacks, and the like. All of it, Shinji noticed, was about Nerv and the Eva. No questions about him, he wasn't important. Only his job was. Thankfully the insanity of the room died back down. School was boring after that. Shinji did wonder if Ayanami had the same reactions on the students. He had only seen the girl twice, both being on a gurney…but she was attractive and mysterious as well. Bet she had a lot of friends, was super popular…wonder when she'd get out of the hospital.

"Better leave fast today," Shinji whispered as he pre-loaded his satchel. Other students were doing the same, but Shinji was skilled in a craft they were not. Slipping through people and crowds with ease. When you weren't seen, you learned to avoid people moving about you. Either you avoided them or they bounced into you and got angry. The skill was learned quickly. So the moment Hokari said it was good to go, Shinji demonstrated it and left any would be question askers wondering where he was. His little trick did fill Shinji with a rare sense of accomplishment, something he was good at. Before anybody knew it, Shinji was out on the street and heading home…then the memory came back. Shoulders sagging, "Oh yeah…the party."

He slowed down his walking.

Didn't matter, he got home eventually and a bored Miia was lounging on the long couch watching television. When Shinji first saw the couch he thought it an extreme extravagance, now he realized why it was so long. Miia took up all of it! "I-I'm home," Shinji swallowed as Miia pushed herself up from her semi-doze. No fair, it was no fair! Misato and Miia was so attractive, reminded Shinji he was at best plain and would have to suffer more being ignored.

"Oh it's you…it's that late already?" Miia's tail was waggling just a little but stopped upon seeing Shinji. Who knew a Lamia could hold a grudge so long. If only Miia hadn't walked in on him maybe this would have just been a low simmering dislike, much like his old teacher's wife had for all borders. Flipping back on the couch, Miia turned up the volume, "Misato be home soon? Going to be so much fun to have other people here. People that won't peep on me."

And that nail went in just a little deeper, Shinji didn't do anything wrong but was blamed regardless. It was that bike incident all over again. Even when he didn't do anything, Shinji just couldn't catch a break. Heading to the cupboards to see if he had enough for supper, "I'm a little late from school, so Misato-san should be home in about two hours. Look…I need to head to the grocery store, we don't have enough for tonight. I'll be…" Shinji was not expecting a looming shadow to overtake him.

"You're heading out shopping?" Miia had to fight hard to suppress a smile. Guess being cooped up in the house would do that. New laws stated Extra Species home-stay candidates needed to be accompanied by a human from the house. With Shinji at school and Misato at work, Miia was stuck lounging around the house with nothing to do. Guess it was better to go along with somebody you didn't like than be stuck inside like a prisoner. Tugging on the hem of her 'skirt' Miia was very uneven in her speech, "I could go with you, carry the bulk of things back since you'll need a lot for tonight."

Well a small part of Shinji wanted to say 'no' to Miia, to put just a little bit of the pain he suffered from her constant snide comments, but he couldn't. Grabbing a piece of paper, Shinji wrote down what little he actually needed, "Sure. Being stuck in here all the time must be hard," then he made a big mistake, "Was there any place else you wanted to go beside the grocery store?"

Oh how those eyes sparkled at the notion! Speeding off to her room, knocking over a chair in the process, Miia was on a mission. Watching her go, Shinji made a small connection that would forever be part of him. Miia was just a big girl. The happiness of being able to go out, the excitement causing her to act out, and her body knocking things over…Miia was just a girl with a larger body…and a few health issues…nothing more. Purse hanging on her side, a cute little thing fitting of her, Miia was already at the door, "I've a few places I wanted to go to, made a list." The paper she held was longer than the shopping list.

Maybe it was because it was her first shopping trip out since moving in, nice weather, or just she wasn't capable of being upset for long, Miia was a different person once they got moving. Smiles and jokes, talking about her shows, and just all manner of questions about humanity. Frilly shirt shops, bangles, phone accessories, and just countless walking. During it all, Shinji noticed they stood out and he began to get worried. People looking at him, people judging him! A normal little worthless guy with a beautiful woman at his side…he worried about an encounter.

In a nice upscale clothing shop, as Miia held several different tops to her chest before a mirror, it happened. "Hey, you two will have to leave. You're not welcome in here," the woman at the register snapped. Older by all appearances, grayed hair and sagging cheeks, but still an energetic and loud person.

Miia and Shinji both stopped and slowly moved to see the old woman. He bounced off Miia's lower half and started waving his hands. "I'm…I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't be in here. But the laws say that Miia-san needs an escort that is all! I'm not trying to look at anybody or anything, just letting her get out for a change!" Shinji pleaded. Last thing he wanted was for Miia to get kicked out because this woman thought a geeky boy was spying on ladies in her shop.

"Not you…that monster with you! This store is for humans only!" the woman countered with an angry scowl on her face. Other costumers started to notice and they were all watching now. Not many, six women and one additional male, but enough for Shinji to start to panic. Sensing blood in the water, the woman pressed on, "Get that thing out of my shop and don't come ba-" A rack of clothing fell over.

Stupid, he was being stupid, but this old woman struck a cord with Shinji that he couldn't control. Seeing Miia shocked and sad, he just pushed the rack over. After the clatter quieted, Shinji pushed another and another rack over sending clothing everywhere. Growling as he stomped on the clothing, "Do not call her that! She's a girl! A girl that just wants to shop in your small little place! Not a thing or a monster but a woman!" He would have continued stomping his way towards the lady had Miia not wrapped her tail around his waist and yanked him out of the store.

She raced quickly and with animal agility to avoid any and everything in her way. When they got back to the house, sans groceries after all the time spent, Miia dropped him. Hovering over him a confused but hopeful expression warring on her face, "W-why did you do that? Make a mess at that old crones shop for me?"

"Because it's true," Shinji rubbed his sore head. Miia had not been gentle about her squeezing or her dropping him on his head. Glad to not see any blood on his fingers, Shinji tried to get up but Miia had a lot of weight on him to use keeping him down. Blushing as Miia was almost rubbing her chest against his face, "Y-you are a woman that deserves to shop anywhere you want. Not a monster at all."

No response, just the door opening and the sound of a massive reptile slithering away at a rapid pace. Misato was upset that there wasn't any food for the little party, but Miia offered to pay for some delivery and for a moment, Shinji thought they could be some mending of the bridge.

X-X

Moving about the house in a fugue like state, Miia was so bored time appeared to be going in reverse. Empty house, nothing on television, and nothing really to do. When she joined the appointment program she had a few goals in mind, hibernation to stave off boredom was not one of them. But there was a light at the end of the tunnel, Misato and she were going out once she got back from Nerv. Stupid testing took both of her roommates and left her behind.

"I'll have to ask if I can go with them sometime. They spend too much time there," Miia whined just a bit. Never one to dwell on the negative to long, Miia just scooped up a pillow and gave it a good squeeze. It popped and send stuffing everywhere leaving her bewildered and nervous. That wasn't some family heirloom or something was it? Hope not…last thing she wanted was to annoy her roomies. Using her tail to curl around the mess, she cleaned up just a bit. Smiling, "No good making more work for him. He's already doing nearly everything."

After the little shopping excursion two weeks ago things had started to shift in Miia's mind regarding the young man of the house. Now that she wasn't glaring daggers at him every time she saw him, she started seeing him in a new light. Withdrawn and sad most of the time, but she could get a smile or laugh from time to time. Jokes, stories, and playing games with both of them kept the humans from their vices. One had her booze, the other their room or silence. "He's a lot nicer to me now too…guess I was unduly harsh on him," Miia's tail swung about in a coil.

She had gone out with both of her roomies twice now apiece and once together, Misato wanted to get both of them on better terms not knowing they already where. Nothing fancy or dramatic, just going out to see and learn about humans. Well learn more about humans, Lamia clans had their group human husband. Being an all-female species, they did resort to kidnapping a male for breeding when necessary. But laws where changing so they had to adapt.

"So what is he hiding in here?" Miia crept into the Shinji's room. Despite living with him, Miia knew practically nothing about him, other than a few little things. He had lived with a Pan while staying abroad, he had a father, and well…that was about it. Peeking through his things, her heart rate increasing as she did, Miia tried to pass it off. Just that stoic look he had when staring down that old bat was stuck in her mind. So cool! Picking up a music player, "Going to have to learn more about him. He's such a darling at times." Room smelled nice, but was so empty! Where Misato and hers had pictures, books, a plush or two…maybe more in Miia's case, and felt lived in, this room was just that. It was an empty room.

Finding the cello in the closet, Miia puzzled over it. Not like the musical instruments she had back home, those were all woodwinds. Drawing the bow across a cord, the tightly wound metal string snapped at Miia's action and she dropped the bow. "Leave now…before I break something else!" Miia hustled out less her size destroy what little was here. No good making him upset after he had been doing so much to bridge the gap between them. Miia had spied on the lad before, but now it was to gauge his earnestness regarding Extra Species residents.

Leaving the television on channels that focused on ES, setting aside a magazine that catered to the ES population, and the times they went out and a homestay went past. Each and every time, no reaction. He even went past an arachnid and lingered on the legs just a moment longer than was nonplused…Misato even teased him asking if he was into legs! Either just one to go with the flow of things, a great liar, or maybe just maybe this guy really didn't see a difference between monsters and humans!

"Miia we're home," Misato called out just before the door slammed. A bit windy outside from the chimes by the backdoor and the forceful close of the front. Fixing her hair and handing her jacket to Shinji, Misato had that look about her. Miia and Shinji joked about this one morning, Misato's face was super expressive. When she smiled just a little to much it meant something bad, and she was trying butter the recipient up. Heading past the lamia to the kitchen, she pulled out a can and went to town, "So how was the house? Didn't try to run away did it?"

When Shinji didn't join them, went right past them into that room of his, Miia cringed. She hadn't shut the door to his closet, he'd see the damage soon and come to ask her about it. Pointing in the absent participants direction, "Something happen today? Normally he at least talks to us a little when you get back from those tests of yours." Not knowing exactly was being tested, just that it revolved around those giant robots that fought…whatever it fought. Angels existed and they were NOT that giant she saw him fighting on the news.

Misato's head dipped down for a moment and the woman shut her eyes. Silence, the only thing making noise was the fridge and Pen-Pen waddling about. Recapturing her can she finished it off and tossed it by the garbage, missed, and made a lovely little stain by it. "Ritsuko and I got on his case a little bit. And I admit he had a point, but he contradicted us before the crew and we had to lay into him. I forgot…forgot he's not actually a soldier and treated him like one," Misato walked over to the can but left it after a moment hesitation.

"Point about what? And yeah, he is definitely no soldier…" Miia was suddenly not too worried about their going out. If Misato kept drinking, and the new can in her hand was proof it was Beer-thirty, there would be not trip out as planned. Misato was the queen of breaking plans much like Smith-san was at avoiding plans. Pouring herself a glass of the sun tea Shinji made, just the right level of sweet, "Take it we're not going out?" she had to ask though.

Pacing back and forth, actually stepping over Miia's tail, Misato kept herself quiet enough to not project through the house. "He follows orders…but he follows them too closely. No hesitation, no thought, just does exactly what we tell him. When I commented about it, he said 'isn't that what you want me to do' and…it is…but it isn't…its…I don't know. We need a fighter not a robot, but he's just not…and no…I've reports to write. You could ask him out, bet he could use it," Misato offered Miia a weak shrug.

"Wait so you're upset that he followed orders? Yeah I agree with him on that. Then again I have no idea what you're really doing so…yeah," Miia's forehead scrunched up in confusion. So Misato was upset that he did what she asked…just not how she asked? Whatever, this wasn't her problem. Pointing at his room, "Guess I will go ask him. I, I broke a string on his cello when I was in his room earlier." Upon ending her statement and seeing Misato raising an eyebrow and the start of a smile, "I-I-I was just bored is all! Shows are on re-run and…and…" Blushing as Misato started to chuckle, Miia fled the kitchen to Shinji's room.

Sitting on his bed, the door open, Shinji just fumbled with his fingers. Guess the attempt at quiet failed and he heard it all. Without looking up, "I haven't really played my cello lately so it isn't a big deal, Miia-san. Not even very good at it, might not replace the cord." Lifeless, he sounded as if he was a recording playing back with heavy static.

Grabbing his hand, wow he was actually very warm, Miia pulled him off the bed. Holding that hand triggered her latent snakelike mind. She could easily fall asleep on such a heat, as if he was a sun warmed rock. Poking his cheek she tried to get him to smile, "Now don't let her get to you. She has to say stuff to you while at work or she'll get in trouble. I'm with you anyway! They tell you to do something and you do it…why they getting angry! So let's get out and have some fun!" She started moving and dragging, for a moment he resisted but Miia was confident in her strength.

Stumbling just a little at the start, Shinji quickly found his footing and out the door they went. "D-did you want to grab an umbrella? It might rain," Shinji tried to warn. Not having any of it, Shinji just kept pace with Miia as she went off.

The house wasn't to far away from a nice park and a small shopping arcade, so Miia went to the park first. Her mind telling her 'this is very much like a date isn't it?' but tried not to pay it much attention. Trying to get a little more of his heat, Miia was right at his side as they strode about. Humming contently to herself, "So why don't you tell me what really bothered you about today? Might help to talk about it." Other couples were here walking contently hand in hand like they were, oh and kids playing, solo people enjoying the weather and scenery.

"Not really bothered, just confused," Shinji confessed, his voice strained. His arm was entwined with Miia's and he couldn't escape if he tried. Letting her lead him, they went by the lake and watched the small waves roll in. Sighing, he did that a lot, he relented, "They told me…target the center, pull the switch. So I did. I don't like doing it, I don't want to, but Ayanami-san is hurt and it's expected of me. I don't know why they got upset with me. So I asked them, and Misato-san got upset and I just…tuned out." His whole being collapsed inward, one small fight was devastating to him.

Miia hated that, hated how powerless she felt right then. What could she say or do to make that sadness leave? Nothing. Nothing she said would be a silver bullet to ease his trouble mind or heart. "Well…don't let it bother you. I'll trust you to do what is right. And know I'll always be in your corner," Miia scooped up a few flat rocks with her tail and gave a few to each of them to throw. Giving it a nice triple skip, "Ever throw rocks before? Helps me to calm down when I got into fights with my Momma," Miia tried.

Tossing the stone poorly, it splashed and sank instantly, Shinji actually laughed at that. Freeing himself from her grip, Shinji tried another throw and…yeah same result. "Never have done this, guess I'm not that good at it," Shinji dropped the third stone only for Miia to catch it.

"Don't give up after only two tries. I wasn't good when I started either. Takes practice and if somebody will help you, it goes better!" Miia put the stone back in his hand. Moving his arm along the motion, giving him a simple example to try. Her breathing was coming out just a little ragged now, she enjoyed his scent, "Yup, just like that, give your wrist a good flick as you envision where you want it to go."

Going over the motion a few times, Shinji kept the stone in his hand, but on the fourth try he left fly! And it skipped once and sank…well improvement is improvement. "Hey I got one!" guess Shinji was happy with ANY improvement. Rather than stop there, he picked up a few stones himself and the two of them skipped stones and talked. He shied away from the incident today, but he did talk a little about his time with his teacher. Miia tried to lighten the mood with stories of her mother and her homeland. Shinji's best count was two at the end of the little skipping session. "D-did you want to go get food?" Shinji asked as they started away from the lake, Miia stealing his heat again.

Shivering a little as the breeze from the lake cooled her substantially, Miia nodded and yawned, "Someplace warm with something sweet. Coffee maybe? Then again I think I'm spoiled on yours." A thunderhead and a crash of lightning rippled through the air. That was when the felt the first few drips of water falling. Stupid weather just had to ruin a good time! Miia wanted to enjoy this time out, get to know Shinji better, but stupid water…stupid…was it getting colder?

"Sure thing, but did you want to go back home instead? Raining and all," Shinji was for the first time leading the walking pair. He had started back towards the house, but when Miia tugged down a street he adjusted accordingly. Keeping under awnings and trees when possible, he mitigated a good amount of the rain. Pulling out his phone he held it pensively, "If you get wet you could fall asleep. Unless what I read was wrong. Said drastic changes in temp from warm to cold could put a Lamia to sleep."

He knew about stuff like that? How darling of him! Learning about her species, worried about her, oh she could just eat him up! Miia was not used to positive male influences in her life. Hell she hadn't spoken directly to many men, and the few were either were bored or afraid of her. Human mythology did not paint Lamia in good light. Their need for men and how they got them in the past likely the cause of those old stories.

Taking his phone, she opened it and saw it only had Misato's and Nerv's emergency contact number. Adding her name to the mix, she put the device in her purse. "If she calls I'll give it back. Lets stay out for now. I'm not that bad yet, and if we go inside for food or something," Miia was adamant. Finding most of the café's had signs saying no larger Extra Species were aloud, she was starting to get a bit faint. Now drenched from going from place to place, she was determined to keep this date going! "So…I think…we're…Misato and I…" Miia's vision blurred and then she was out.

When she next opened her eyes, it was with a start and her hands flailed about and struck sheet and bed. "Home? I'm…how did I get here?" Miia asked as she spun around and found her clock. It was early evening, just after seven, but with the storm pouring down it appeared much later. But she was dry and her heaters were on, something was off here! Stealthily moving to the door, she was utterly silent if she tried, Miia spied on the voices she heard.

"Next time call me Shinji-kun, I don't care if you have to go through her purse to get your phone. You could have given yourself a hernia dragging her back. Impressive in itself, but dangerous. Now go take a bath and get warmed up, don't want you catching cold," Misato again was reading Darling the riot act! He, that thin stick of a guy, carried her back home in the rain! Oh her heart was all a flutter!

X-X

"Alright Ayanami, you are good to go. Let me know if the arm continues to hurt or if your vision starts to go bad," Ritsuko had her last review. Watching the girl struggle with her broken arm, Ritsuko was tempted for a moment to help her but decided not to. Ayanami needed to know how to handle the cast alone, she lived that way after all. So as Rei nearly fell over trying to put her shirt on, Ritsuko sampled some lukewarm coffee. The pains people went through were conditioned to them by fate.

Once Rei finished her quasi-ballet performance of jumping about and struggling to get the shirt over the cast, only once bouncing off the bed she had laid on, she stood mutely and hair mussed before Akagi. With a head nod, maybe a hint of resentment, "Was there anything else?" Girl just had to ask, always the perfect little soldier doll.

Handing a new bottle of medication over to her, "New meds, you can toss out ALL of your old medication. And keep an eye on the new pilot. Misato's reports have him avoiding people, but you are to report anything you think is a security concern." Ritsuko was proud of what she was able to do with the new medication. Royal Jelly from a bee-girl with a few modifications would hasten Rei's healing and impart the drone bee mentality into Ayanami. Nice little thing that was. A shame her mother and the past generation didn't have all the glorious monster byproducts to work with. He he…eat that mother.

"Ikari-kun…the boy that I saw at the hospital?" Rei had just the minutest expression of appreciation and confusion. Ritsuko could see it only due to her extreme time with the girl. Stretching her elbow back oddly Rei pocketed the bottle and headed for the door on unsteady legs. The face visor she used to protect her face did warp her vision making for some vertigo. Hand on the knob, "Your report stated he is living with Katsuragi and a Lamia, other details I should know?"

Striking up her lighter, Ritsuko had long ago disabled the smoke detectors in her lab, she sparked up her cig. With a nod, "The very same boy. He even caught you when you fell before the Third, saved your life. And I don't think you have to worry much about him. Misato's reports state he isn't much for standing out…unless it revolves that Miia that he lives with. Guess the snake is getting a little sweet on him. But that isn't your concern. Just observe him, report back."

With a one handed salute, the movement showing a bit of pale tummy, Rei left the lab without another word. Strange bird that Ayanami, but then again being a hybrid clone left to live alone in a dirty box might do that to a person. Ritsuko always wondered what would happen if Rei was a bit different, then realized it was pointless to ask. Rei had her own contingency of Section-2 handpicked by Gendo to keep the girl's life as droll and boring as possible. Maybe Ritsuko should spice the girl's life up a bit…but how?

"You never change do you? Couldn't help that girl, bet you were doing the odds of her face planting on the ground," Kuroko Smith snidely stated as she took Rei's place. Shutting the door and pulling out a small fleshy construct, the business clad woman with long black hair sat on the table. Flicking the device it started rattling softly. Pointing at the oddity, "New from MON, it disables cameras both video and audio while the siren stone rattles. How you been Rits?"

Plopping down in her chair by her computer, Ritsuko did notice odd visual glitches on the screen as she started typing. Kuroko had been a dear friend back in college and a wonderful place for new science and tech today. Not that Smith knew Ritsuko was using her for a lot of black projects, only the commanders knew that. "And you just have to flaunt your little government powers while trying to…is that a lunch box?" Ritsuko's flow of thought was disrupted.

"Yup!" Smith was just that level of gloating happy as she opened her lunch box. Pulling a stein of tea out and some chopsticks from her satchel, the be-speckled woman beset a rather tasty looking lunch. After moaning intentionally loud, "That boy that lives with Katsuragi made it for me. I visited last night, see how all three of them are getting along. I hinted was going to have a busy day with no chance for lunch and…before I left he had this for me. I like that kid."

Having not had lunch or even breakfast today, Ritsuko was tempted to beset Kuroko and steal that box. Misato had went on and on about her wards cooking skills. Her stomach rumbled so she punched it to calm it down, "Using a kid to make your lunch, how like you. The humble life of a civil servant. Let me guess, Misato and you had a late night too?" Kuroko and Misato were cut from the same cloth in many regards. Lazy, drunkards, stupidly attractive, and able to get people to work for them.

"I didn't ask him to, he just did it. Miia-chan didn't like seeing it to much. Have to hand it to Misa-chan, she pulled the perfect distraction for that woman. And yes, we had a game of Go, I lasted a bit longer this time, and had ourselves a little party," Smith continued to indulge herself to the max. Just rubbing in the fact she had a homemade lunch and Ritsuko had a bag of chips and a soda on her desk. Sipping her beverage, the leakage around her lips made it look like coffee, "So how is the lead scientist of Nerv today? Haven't seen you since our little welcome home party."

Didn't have to ask a person with mental hang ups that made them predisposed to helping others, but Ritsuko kept silent. No good alienating one of her two remaining friends, just let it go. Pointing at her screen before popping open her 'lunch', "One pilot recovering and the other in for tests when able. Unlike Misato and you, I cannot push my work onto others. Well not all of it." They shared a small laugh, both knew Maya was oft doing little errands for her sempai. Eying Smith's bag, Ritsuko scooted her chair closer, "You got anything for me today? Or you just bored and felt like flexing that exception badge of yours and getting into my place?"

Taking a small flash drive out of her satchel, putting the empty lunch box back in, Kuroko tossed it over. With a shrug she admitted, "Not much today. I have a few new home-stays planned. A harpy, centaur, and a mermaid planned. Nothing you haven't seen or heard about before. Want a roommate? I could get any of the above mentioned. I just set the Arachne up with a family so she's out." Sliding off the table, Smith took a leisurely stroll about the lab and examined the x-rays on the board of Ayanami.

"I've my cats so I'm good. Shocked you're not pushing those off on Misato as well. With the size of…that…" Ritsuko's voice fell off when Smith turned about. It was the body language, hand to chest and mouth open into a small circle, and hand to wall. Smith was planning on it! Holding back a laugh, "I thought it was one per household, how many you planning to drop on Misato?" Let that be a lesion to Misato to read the fine print on all her 'free things.'

Suddenly not so content to tease and joke over Ritsuko, Kuroko inched towards the door. Never underestimate your opponent or you might find yourself in a battle you couldn't win. Kuroko was used to dealing with Misato, a woman that could obliterate you at chess but would believe any technobabble you spewed at her. "Still was hoping I'd have gotten you to take the house instead. But I guess Misato is better at being the approachable type. And I was only thinking of adding one…maybe two of them. Papi or Centorea would be good fits. Well, I've a few other places to go and only wanted to get you those files so…" with and quick hand wave the elusive Kuroko Smith of MON vanished in almost a cartoonish dust cloud.

Wishing Smith had stayed longer, Ritsuko actually felt lonely after the departure. Misato and Kuroko really were her better friends, her only friends. They didn't get to hang out much, Ritsuko's alliances did present a bit of time hindrance. But she was needed, she felt loved, and she was going to go through with this. Taking the hard drive, Ritsuko booted it up and found a silly picture of her with her friends among the reports. Stupid Smith, stupid Misato, and stupid Ryouji. Those three could always get a laugh out of her, or in better times get her out of a funk to go out and have fun.

Her watched beeped, a thirty minute warning she set for herself, so she put aside those nostalgic feelings. A meeting with the commanders was dangling before her, and she wanted more details for them. Guess the original scenario had not factored the emergence of these extra species on the planet. New products, materials, and options existed now thanks to what those creatures produced. Problems also existed…some of Seele was more interested in living as humans or human/monster hybrids if possible. With many of the new races being female only, got those rich old men thinking of other things.

Going over the files, paying special attention to the fiddly bits that Smith didn't know where the real reasons Nerv requested her reports. Lamia scales usage in rejuvenation, unfertilized harpy eggs for cultivation, slimes adaptive potential, and so much more. It really got Ritsuko's scientific mind firing. All the potential, all the new venues for advancement, it was a great time to be alive! The college courses she took had been far to general, did not have the actual facts which Ritsuko had now. But she had to specialize on things she didn't care about right now…other uses.

"And now I have to go report this stuff, and not actually do what I want with it," Ritsuko saved her documents to the flash drive and pulled it. She'd work more on personal projects at home, her current fixation was dryads and zombies…just think of the possibilities! Shutting everything down, she headed towards the commanders office. People waved at her but avoided eye contact, fearful of the head scientist and her wicked ways! At least that was what Ritsuko thought, they didn't know her and didn't want to. She was fine with that, people scared her, they were reckless and without common sense. Slipping into the commanders' office, she saw the two men talking behind that desk, "I got the latest reports. Might be interesting."

Whatever private party those two were having ended when she spoke, guess it was still a boys club. Moving away from Gendo, Kozo gave the younger man a small nod before addressing the woman old enough to be his daughter. "We read a few interesting reports from the Katsuragi home, the cameras are still not working, we can't figure out why or cohobate her intelligence," Kozo's voice belayed his frustration. The higher up you are on the Nerv food chain the more they kept tabs on you. Misato was popular for her looks and how she asked to care for the Third Child.

That little gem Kuroko had flashed into Ritsuko's mind, did her dear friend have something like that built into the house? Something to look into, if she could verify it and fix it, get some good brownie points! "I'll read them and go get confirmation. Anything in particular you need me to look into? As for Smith's latest profiles, Arachne silk could be used as a fast and effective replacement for some of the Eva's internal binding constraints. And I have provided Ayanami with the new Royal Jelly infused pills. Should get better results than the previous meds," she did not like how Gendo's eyebrow twitched at hearing that name. She was a child, why did Gendo dote on her!

"You are positive that those new pills will not change her conditioning? We spent her whole lifetime maintaining the balance between her medications, and now these new pills?" Gendo was his skeptical self as always. Scooping up all the reports and papers that they had been viewing before, Gendo rapt his knuckles on them. Pushing up his glasses, "Last thing we want is for these unexpected changes to alter all of our plans. Keep her monitored. As for Katsuragi, this Lamia is getting to close from her reports. We do not want any unnecessary attachments."

Not what she was wanting, but she'd take it. Gendo had to be shown proof that her plan would be a betterment. Little Royal Jelly would make Rei more pliable and useful…and even less emotional! Just a walking and listening automaton! Then Gendo wouldn't dote on it, just use it and be done…right? "I will have weekly tests for her new medications to make sure it is not having any adverse effect," Ritsuko felt giddy! This was what she needed, and she'd insure it was perfect! Trying to keep her joy contained, "As for the Lamia, I'll check on them."

The meeting fell into their standard ones after that, and Ritsuko went through the rote. Status of the Evas, Dummy Plug, and defense matrixes. Nothing was really outstanding, other than the young Ikari was really not a fighter. Ritsuko did learn not to refer to Shinji by name though, Gendo did not look favorably at that. Other than the training of the newest pilot, nothing was really out of the ordinary. Little over an hour later, Ritsuko collected herself and left the two commanders' to their secret business again.

"Hey Rits, you're still here?" Misato had finally arrived for her second shift during the meeting. Standing amid the rabble, the queen of the command bridge was milling with her people. They flocked to her, basked in her simple charms and glory, and hated it when Ritsuko appeared and stole that attention. Waving at the lesser crew, she descended from her high perch to join Ritsuko on earth, "Anything I need to know or be worried about?"

Many things, so many things, infinity things Misato needed to worry about. Ritsuko sagely did not say that. Just taking the steaming cup of coffee out of Misato's hands, it warmed her hands just holding it, she sipped it. Ew…Misato liked to much cream and sugar in her work coffee. "Nothing really. The commanders' are a little worried about Miia and Ikari-kun getting to close and giving our pilot a reason to hesitate in combat," she handed the sugary goop back.

Laughing a little, shifting the cup so she didn't overlay Ritsuko's lipstick stain, Misato drank a bit and rolled her eyes. After a very showy swallow, "I don't think you have to worry about that. Ikari-kun is nice to Miia-chan, but he doesn't seem to be on the make for her. Kid plays things close to the chest, but Miia-chan on the other hand…full moon is coming up. Thinking that is the only real issue, she's not hating him, and she can be real affectionate. Give it a few days and I'm sure they'll just be friends."

Well, Ritsuko wasn't sure, but she'd trust Misato on that. Until the next visit at least and she spied on them, maybe found a way to break whatever anti-tracking methods Kuroko put in. Gendo needed to know what was going on at the Katsuragi home, just in case Misato was making bad plans.

X-X

Running down the alley, Shinji could feel the creature bearing down on him. No matter where he ran, it followed just out of his line of sight. It destroyed everything it touched. Crushed cars, obliterated buildings, and ended lives and now it turned its attention towards him. Sweating hard, he vaulted a fence and found himself behind a restaurant and its garbage bins. "Pen-Pen? What are you doing here? We have to run boy or it'll get us!" Shinji called out.

Pen-Pen swiveled his head and spoke in a deep baritone, "Worry not Shinji! For I am a magic bird and can bestow upon you mighty magic powers! All you need to is put on this ring and..." As Pen-Pen extended his flipper with a glowing red ring on it, a massive hand smashed down and ended the magic penguin. Feathers went everywhere, and Shinji quickly brushed the few that landed on him off. That was when the huge purple hand grabbed him and lifted him up into the air.

"Let me go! I won't do what you want! Just leave me alone!" Shinji begged the monster. Unit-01 had come to life and had grabbed him now! Hoisted up into the air high above the city, Shinji could see that while he ran, Unit-01 had destroyed literally everything! The city was ruined, maybe the whole world! Everybody he knew was dead now, this damn thing killed ALL of them! He hated the Evangelion, and it hated him as well! And now it was going to squeeze him and squeeze him until he popped! Squeeze...squeeze..squeeze…then his alarm went off.

Eyes popping open his hand went and smacked the button and turned the annoying sound off. "What a strange...d-d-dream?" Shinji muttered. Why did he still feel like he was being squeezed? Brain rebooting from sleep, Shinji could still feel a tight constriction around almost his entire body! Looking about the room, dimly light by the light from the window, he saw the cause. "M-Miia-san? What are you...you..." he swallowed hard as Miia just cooed in her sleep.

"So warm...need more," Miia sleep spoke. She lay atop him, soft bits squishing against his chest while her lower half coiled around him tightly. His legs and left arm were constricted as Miia tightened more and more trying to get more of his heat.

Swallowing hard, Shinji didn't know what to do. He could call out to Misato, but with how deep the woman slept he doubted she'd wake, and if she DID see this it would be teasing fodder for months! Now he was a teenage boy as well, and having a beautiful woman press her breasts against him was also a mind frazzle. "Miia-san please wake up, its morning and...and..." he winced as she tightened more. If it got much worse she might actually break a bone or two! And now she was rubbing her nose against his neck, this was...he had no idea. A month of living together and this was a true first.

Alright, he'd have to do something to get Miia to loosen up or he'd get seriously hurt. "S-sorry Miia-san, but I have to," Shinji tried to move his head away from hers. Didn't work, not like he had any real room to move, and whenever he tilted his head she countered...great. Would she be upset if she woke up and saw this? Then again, WHY was she here to begin with. Yeah she hated the cold, but to sneak into his room because he was warm bodied and...oh shit...her moving against him got his little friend to stand up and he poked her with it!

"So much warmer," Miia's tail started to buck against Shinji's morning protuberance. Whelp, Shinji's shame had skyrocketed, goody. It was a natural reaction, he did like Miia, thought she was one of the most attractive women he'd seen, but this was NOT an action he ever thought would happen. Taking his free hand, Shinji started to gently slap Miia's tale. Maybe he could get her to let him go if he annoyed her enough, or at least wake him up. Better to wake her now before he made things a bit more embarrassing.

Didn't work, she got even tighter and let out little squeal sounds. So she liked this? This was NOT in any of Shinji's reading! Then the memory of the first day came to him, the tip of her tail was sensitive! "Sorry Miia-san but..." he had to do something or she'd squeeze his innards out. Not to mention she was grinding a very sensitive part of HIM and he was not used to that stimulation. Waiting for Miia's tail tip to get close to his right and he latched onto it. Oh that got a yelp out of the woman nestling against him. Turn about fair play, she was antagonizing him and he wasn't doing it out of any evil intent.

"D-Darling," she yelped as Shinji set about his business. Stroking the tail as he did himself, hey he was a boy and he experimented very rarely, Shinji felt the coils relax and constrict in odd intervals. Who was Miia thinking about though? Shinji did wonder, did she have a boyfriend back home or something? She never mentioned one, but she did call out a pet name, he was envious of whoever it was. Panting, as Miia reacted she rubbed against him more and Shinji had to bight his lip to not register the softness against him. Alternating speed and strength, Miia screamed out and quickly uncoiled as her tail went full straight! Oh and it went into his closet door and destroyed it.

Rolling away from Miia as she let him go yet stayed asleep, Shinji fled the room. Grabbing his school clothing and rushing to the bathroom, Shinji took care of the after effects of Miia's torture. Yeah, he felt like an utter heel for it, but he was human. After he cleaned up his little mess, Shinji went about his normal morning business. Cooking, prepping, and worrying about life and everything. What would he say to Miia when she woke? Would she even remember what happened? Oh please don't remember, and please don't do it again!

Thirty minutes of sitting at the table and letting his mind tear itself into tiny pieces, the joy of low self esteem, Miia slithered into the room. A big smile on her face, eyes wide open, she blushed when she saw Shinji, "Oh m-morning, s-sleep well?" Miia went to her place by the table and her waiting breakfast.

"Y-yeah I did. W-what about you?" Shinji sipped his tea and did NOT meet her eyes. To many possibilities to even consider! Just sit back and let hit come, whatever it was going to be, Shinji was ready for the worst.

A thousand watt smile that would have lifted Shinji's spirits if he had actually seen it, Miia was a bastion of joy. Pouring excessive cream into her coffee, "Oh it was a great night. Had a wonderful dream...but I must have slept walked into your room after you left it. Woke up in your room. We need to get you some posters and pictures! Want to go out after you get back from school to get some?"

"Sure thing, Miia-san," Shinji was just going to let it go. It was an odd morning, a memory he wasn't sure was good or bad, but he'd remember it as long as he could. Might be the only time he actually got to know the touch of a woman, but his mind went right to 'Darling'. Miia was dreaming about somebody, maybe it was somebody they saw when they went shopping before? Met online, Miia did use her phone a lot. Who knew. He could ask, but to learn the answer would be more painful than the odd thoughts he had.

Before the conversation could even start, Misato shambled into the room, "Beer me...need beer...Shinji-kun...beer." And with her trademark beer slam, the air in the kitchen shifted from confusion to Misato orchestrated silly. Shinji took that opportunity to flee the room and the house. Yeah, better to be at school and avoid humanity as much as possible. His phone vibrated as he sat at his desk, and a quick peek was a picture of Miia...she sent him a selfie? Don't feel...don't feel...don't...don't...damn it! Cute, funny, friendly, and Shinji was smitten. She just texted him a 'thank you' for the breakfast and an apology for using his bed. Yeah, he'd need a lock on that door. His heart couldn't stand another morning like this.

People started funneling in, Shinji paid them little mind. Ayanami showed up today, arm still in a sling and not a cast, but still had a face mask over her eyes, Shinji felt his breath go out on seeing her. Was he cursed to be surrounded by beautiful women that he couldn't approach? Oddly enough, nobody talked to Ayanami either. He heard rumors about her, others talking about her and a very few questioned him about her over his time here. After the initial outbreak for questions about the Eva, he had quickly fell back into his old routine of being avoided. Thankfully. But a few guys, and one girl, did ask if Ayanami was any different at the base. He answered truthfully, he didn't know. They accepted that and left him alone. So now he sat just watching her look out the window. Best he could hope for, but oddly enough Ayanami had a different vibe about her today, she moved a little more fluidly today, strange.

Another new thing was a boy that was bigger than most, shaggy brown hair and darker skin...and he glared angrily at Shinji when he came into the room. The boy, Kensuke if he remembered, called the new addition Touji. This Touji was an intimidating specimen of boy. Best to avoid that at all possible. Just avoid them all. Class eventually started and Shinji did his best to pay attention to it. Not having much of build, wiry yes and he could do a few physical things, Shinji expected his mind to be what got him anywhere in life. If he lived that long, that dream came back to him. Would the Eva get him killed like the dream intoned?

When they class broke for lunch, Shinji quickly fled the room. Well he attempted to, but a hand grabbed his shoulder as he got out of the room. "Sorry new kid but you have to come with me," a gruff voice filled Shinji's world. That hand latched down on him and pushed Shinji forward towards the door outside.

Fear welled up in the lad, but oddly he wasn't fighting the hand off. Just accepted it, whatever was going to happen was deserved. Shielding his eyes from the sun as they stepped outside, "What are you going to do to me?" He had the right to know that much at least? From the painful hold, this Touji was angry at him for something, and that meant more pain.

"You got my sister hurt in that damn robot of yours. Think you need to pay for it," Touji spun Shinji around. Grabbing him by the collar, hoisting Shinji up a little, Touji was quite the upset figure. As a crowd started to grow around them, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, kid! Why didn't you pilot that thing better! She's hospitalized and the doc doesn't have the shit he needs to heal her! What if she gets a scar? What if she can't walk again! This is all your fault! LOOK AT ME!" Touji shook him harder and harder as Shinji continued to keep his eyes downcast.

He knew it had happened, even if Misato claimed otherwise. Knew his fighting that thing had got somebody hurt, and this was the proof of it. "I didn't even know that the Eva existed when I got here that day. I did the best I could," his words lacked power or resolve. Just stating facts, not even an excuse for his actions or lack there of. He felt himself get lifted a little, then blinding pain rocked the side of his head. Falling, he was falling back and his arms pinwheeled outward.

"That isn't good enough! This isn't good enough for me! Fight back, do something! SAY SOMETHING," Touji's anger mounted. Grabbing Shinji again, his arm cocked back to throw another punch stopped when an alarm pierced the stillness of the courtyard. The angel siren had started, another attack! Touji just held Shinji up arm still ready to go, but his eyes widened in shock and fear...yeah attacking one of the two pilots on the day of an attack. Oops.

But it wasn't Touji's fear that got Shinji moving, it was Ayanami. Stepping between the two boys, easily almost regally dusting Shinji off and freeing him for Touji's grip, "We are needed at Nerv. Go to the shelters. Ikari-kun." Rei's head dipped in a brief showing of acknowledgment, before she ran off. Shinji followed dumbly. The pain that rocked his body left him as they ran and his fear spiked. Now THIS was something to be afraid of. Off to fight to the death again, fight alone. The training he received, was it going to be useful or was it just what he thought it was and pointless.

His phone rang, Miia's ringtone got Shinji to stop sprint. Not that he needed much need for that, his lungs ached and his mind was befouled with terror of upcoming events. When he answered it, Miia spoke before he could even say hello, "Be safe! I'm...I broke the rules and went to a shelter...Misato said it was alright. I just wanted to call you and wish you luck and to be safe. I know you should be focusing on the fight and all that...but I just needed to call you and say this. You have to come back alright?" Miia was talking a mile a minute and her voice was so fragile it almost made Shinji laugh! Shouldn't he be the one who was afraid, yet Miia was doing it for him it seemed.

"I will do my best, Miia-san. A-and thanks for calling," Shinji almost felt a tear come to his eye. She cared enough to call him! Such a small thing to some, but to Shinji it was one of the nicest things somebody had done for him. So he made a vow to do his best, if for nobody else but for Miia! He would fight and win so Miia and her Darling could have a happy life together. He'd ask her about the man when he met her again. So with that thought filling his heart, Shinji went into battle.

It was a true shit show, his power cord got cut, he got two passengers in the plug with him complements of Touji and Kensuke breaking out of their shelters. And he uber pissed Misato off when he went in for the kill. But his idea had proved correct, those cores really were the weakness for those things. The pain was exquisite, the mental beat Misato gave him hurt even more, but he would do it again and again if he had to. Sucked yeah, but when a silent Misato took him home, Miia was there and hugged him when they saw one another. Yeah, life sucked...but it had a few nice bits worth staying for.

X-X

Notes

Staring slow, and writing people with clinical depression is...well easy. I just write how I and others I know that have bouts of it act. Lethargic, nothing matters, and the mind just thinks everything will be bad forever and nothing matters. But a good thing is to be cherished and protected.

But it won't be sad for long ^_^ this is a comedy after all and it will get going in real fast! So strap in for another odd cross over that I shouldn't be writing but damn I love odd cross overs!

Later

Mercaba

Edit:

I forgot to swap out the * for the actual letter. I sometime write on computers that scan for certain words and email myself the scene. I forgot to go over it initially and had to fix it. Sorry for any jarring issues.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer

ACEN came and went again, and this year I got jerked over by the people that went with me and had to pay for the whole thing myself. Yippie. Battling a bit of unknown quantity depression still so things are a bit slow. My brother moved across the country for work...but at least its a job.

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 2

Sitting in the living room, the television played some odd show that Misato wasn't watching, the woman tapped her leg. To be upset or not, well that was easy, she WANTED to be upset but she really couldn't. Screaming at her wards would only exacerbate things, but she had a powerful set of lungs and they oh so wanted to get some exercise. A whole day, both of those ingrates vanished for a whole day! Miia had her phone on her, the random text form the Lamia kept Misato from going fully off the handle, but it still stung. People being people, reacting to overwhelming stimuli and needing to cope. Misato read Ritsuko's report again, didn't care.

"Those two can't just do this to me, he can't do this to me. I like that kid now," Misato huffed. Scooping up her third can, she drank it without relish. She HAD to yell at him for his actions during the last angel, he had been reckless and nearly got everybody killed! True, Miia's text about why he did it made sense, but Shinji never mentioned it during the debriefing. Without that little tidbit of data, how he had a straight shot at the core, Misato just saw a suicidal charge. Flopping over on the L shaped couch, Misato clutched at her hair, "Maybe I went too hard on him to. I'm not good at this crap though." She never lived with anybody before, especially a special case such as Shinji.

The door opened, voices…two of them! Misato shot up like a rocket and noticed the sun had went from bright to dim. She must have fell asleep while thinking about all this and how to handle it! Television was showing the news now, yeah…beer coma. Vaulting the couch, the wily tigress pounced on the snake and hedgehog! With purpose, Misato headed right at them with every intent to tear into them, "And where exactly…have…you two…" Misato's brain just shut down. What the fuck!?

"S-sorry Misato-san. I was a bit overwhelmed and needed a little time to calm down. W-we just walked about town a little, and slept at a little campsite in the woods. K-Kensuke can confirm that," Shinji was his timid self. Dirty and laden with small little cuts and bruises, testament to his story. It was how he was standing though, bouncing on his feet just a little, anxious, worried…pleading.

Wrapping a lone arm around his neck, she gave the lad a one armed hug, "Welcome home, Shinji. And you…" Misato turned to Miia and was amazed at what she saw. Before Misato thought it was just the approaching full moon that was to blame for the sudden burst of emotions. What she saw now was contrary evidence, the Lamia was positively glowing with emotions all beaming at the unknowing boy she held. Using her other arm she pulled Miia in as well, "Thanks for texting me. You two can't do this to me you know. My heart can only take so much abuse."

Her tail wrapped around both Misato and Shinji and put Misato's bear hug to the test, Miia strangled them with affection. Gushing with positivity, "I told you she'd forgive us! We all need to get away from time to time. And you wouldn't believe the little adventure we…uh…um…" Miia suddenly stalled and started to sweat. As her words caught up with her brain, she started to realize that maybe just maybe talking about what they had been doing wasn't the best option.

"Couch now, you go into full detail of what happened. Then you can take a shower, and Shinji you better get started cooking as I demand a feast as an apology," Misato sniffed just a little hard. Who would have ever suspected she'd grow to like these two that much that fast. Little over a month of cohabitation and she was amazed at how that one day of running affected her! Spinning Shinji around with her hand, moving Miia was impossible. How Shinji carried that woman as far as he did was still a mystery to Misato, she forced them back to the living room.

Letting Miia sit first, Shinji never noticed, or tried not to notice at least how she moved to match his own rump placement. When he sat, Miia just so happened to slither closer to him and was showing every indication of a woman smitten. Just what happened to Miia to change her opinion so much of this pilot? Misato had a few reports, but reports were just words on paper and didn't convey the subtle nuances of reality. Pulling her phone out, Misato sent a small text to Kuroko to come by. This needed to be addressed.

Head down cast, Shinji was the first to start, "Miia-san," he ignored the small grunt from the Lamia next to him, "over exaggerated a little. I was just walking, and she kept me company. We went to a movie, went out to the woods. I taught Kensuke how to cook rice a little better. N-not much." His hands fumbled over one another, his feet twitched, and he was awaiting the punishment. Scolded child without the scolding, Shinji needed some confidence.

Maybe Misato shouldn't have been so quick to get Smith over. Let the two have a little fun, Miia was game by the looks, might do them both some good. Finding her can had just a little luke warm fluid left in it, Misato swirled it around, "Is that all Miia-chan? You're looking a little radiant right now. Something to add to his little story?" Maybe Miia stepped over a little line, could be something Shinji tried hiding.

"It was fun! The movie was so romantic! You'd not believe it but some people were going really at it while we were there," Miia's ears twitched in her excitement. A full flush as she peeked at Shinji, Miia was a woman in love…lust…Misato didn't know but the Lamia appeared ready to drag the man at her side to a room and lock the door. Wiping a bit of drool off her lips, "And he was just Darling! A few people would make comments and he protected my honor. If we hadn't found that friend of this…"

That got Misato's attention, what would have happened if they hadn't ran into somebody. "Friend? Want to add something Shinji-kun?" she hoped Miia wasn't mistaken. Kid needed more friends, he had two maybe three if that Pan counted. Drinking the last of her can, she blanched as the taste was foul with its extra heat.

Flinching just a little, either noticing Miia's proximity or worried about leaving out a vital fact, Shinji moved just a tad away from Miia. Didn't matter, the snake pushed closer instantly, he accepted it, "Well, Kensuke Aida. One of the two guys that were involved with…with the…they were in the plug during the fight." Well whatever happiness Shinji had garnered vanished upon mentioning the cause of the walkabout.

"Alright, that is enough of that for now. Hope you're feeling better now after your bout of defiance. All is forgiven, just don't do it again. Now go clean up and get cooking you two. Lets try and keep things positive," Misato pointed at each with a faux angry look before splitting into a smile. She listened as the two left the room, Shinji offered Miia the bath first. Kid was a gentleman of a rare sort, made Misato quite happy. Miia could do much worse than a guy like Shinji, any girl could do a lot worse. A quick flash of Shinji and her in a moment of passion wafted into her frontal lobe…Misato got another drink to drown it. Didn't help that when she got the can she noticed that Shinji had a firm butt. Yeah, time to go out and get a date.

Taking her drink, Misato sent a few more texts to Kuroko about the situation, and listened to the house breathe. Clinks and clacks from the kitchen as Shinji cooked, a little soft sound from the bathroom could have been Miia singing, and the television was a strange trio of sounds. After Miia exited the bath in a cloud of mist and heat, she joined Misato in the living room. Misato needed to know, "Shinji-kun, set that to low and take your shower. Kuroko is coming over in a bit and I do not need a repeat of our first night sharing the house!" That got Shinji stammering and rushing, kid was weak to female bodies, even the memory of it. Bet that night was seared into his mind, a secret shame he couldn't forget.

"That was an accident, you shouldn't tease him about that," Miia suddenly was quite the accusatory. Sitting where Shinji had been before, cutting off his potential seats further by draping her tail in such a way he HAD to sit next to her when he returned. Eyes half laden, her tone was no longer the peppy and oozing with affection, it was harsh, "He had a very bad few days since you berated him. Darling is very sensitive when it comes to people he interacts with! You don't know how worried he was you'd kick him out."

Nearly dropping the can, Misato was not ready for the shift in Miia's mentality. Flinching back into the couch, "Where did that come from? Did you just call him Darling? What is with the marivaudage? Two weeks ago you can barely stand to talk to him, now you're like this? He a hypnotist or something?" She saw a porn like that didn't she? Guy with a phone app hypnotized a bunch of women into being sex slaves or something. It was stupid on plot but hot on action…when was the last time she watched that anyway? Well before she got her roommates actually. Was Miia talking? Great she was walking down memory lane and… "S-sorry, repeat that?"

"I said that his is my Darling! You weren't there for the times he stood up for me. For all he does for me, for us," Miia corrected. Huffing hard, she put her arms to her chest and squeezed. The tip of her tail flailed about just a little angrily, "And don't think I haven't seen how you tease him. Don't get in between us Misato-san! Darling is delicate right now, have to go slow or he'll think I don't mean it. Its destiny though! My one true love found among you humans!"

Get between them? Miia thought she had some aims for Shinji? Quickly shaking her hand dismissively, "I tease him because he's cute when flustered! I don't have goals for him, little young for me. And he is a bit of unbalanced emotionally due to his upbringing. But he is a pilot first, we need him focused. Be careful, Miia-chan." Misato reached out and tapped the side of Miia's bulk. Would be good for both of them sure, but if it got in the way of Shinji's piloting, it would HAVE to end.

"But…you…I know," Miia's frown was proof she understood. Love and emotions were great, but only when it didn't end all life on earth. They let the topic go for now, no use getting more depressed. The guy they liked, considered family, was the front line of defense for all humanity. Odds weren't great that he would escape all battle unscathed. When Shinji walked back into the room, a towel around his neck and hair all wet, Miia pat the cushion next to herself and that smile was back as if it never left, "I didn't take all the hot water did I?"

Plopping down on the chair across from Misato, Kuroko cracked her can open, "Judging from his paleness, yes you did. Hot water makes the skin redder, cold pale, so you don't have to humor her. I heard you two had an interesting few days? Did you forget the conditions for the homestay program?"

"How did you? When did?" Misato alternated from her can to the new guest. Now she had a few yeah, but Smith just appeared?! How did she even get into the…

Holding up a key, Smith smirked and readjusted her sunglasses, "I made a spare key for this place. I need to be able to check on the homestays at a moments notice. Make sure things are going with the agreements. And was that curry I smelt? Can I get a plate, famished? Been busy few days and aside the lunches you make for me…" She pat her stomach and it rumbled.

Nodding, Shinji left the room without ever even sitting down leaving a fuming Miia, but Shinji was a dutiful host. Bringing a tray of four plates and two glasses of tea, Shinji played butler for the three women. After sitting as Miia hoped, not like he had an option with how the tail was positioned again, "What brings you here tonight Smith-san? Oh and if you wanted, I have a lunch for you in the kitchen. And what did you mean conditions?"

Taking her plate, Misato sampled it and felt the shiver go through her, damn she loved his cooking. It wasn't anything mind breaking, but it was consistently good. Almost as if restaurant quality in her own home! "Kuroko came as I called her over. Your little vacation almost broke the terms for Miia-chan's homestay. Break that she has to go home. Do either of you want that?" Misato washed down her food. The two were wide eyed, a rarity for Shinji, more proof he was enjoying Miia's company.

"Well lets get to brass tacks so we can relax and enjoy the rest of the evening," Smith shoveled food down her mouth. Woman was a master of pushing the buck and slacking, part of why Misato liked her so much. The two of them used to go out and destroy bars and would-be Casanova's. Once half her plate was gone, "Mostly you two neglected the two major tenets. First is non-humans cannot be harmed by humans and vice versa. That is the big one for many homestays. Second is…sex between non-human and humans is forbidden right now. New laws do not apply to homestays right now. And third is non-humans need an escort at all times outside of the house. And we do need Miia-chan getting out, hard to see if she can adapt if she is just in the house."

Misato nearly fell over after Kuroko finished, girl could tease on her level. Just mentioning sex to Shinji got him to nearly turn purple and he played with his food. Miia however put a dent in the floor with her tail when she smashed it down. "But what about Darling and I!? I want to express my love and your silly rules will not stop us! COME BACK HERE!" Miia called out as Smith rushed off to get more food and another drink.

"How does that make you feel Shinji-kun? What they both said?" Misato had to bite her tongue to not laugh. With how open Miia was about her wants to bone him, Shinji had to be thinking something!

Mixing all the rice with the curry, Shinji didn't look up as he spoke, "Sad. Why do we even need rules about not hurting them? We shouldn't need to be told not to hurt somebody. As for Miia-san, sad she can't be with her boyfriend without you or me escorting her to him. Do you know who her darling is?" When he did look over at Misato, the earnestness in his face caused Misato to drop her plate. He didn't know! He honestly didn't know Miia wanted to…well Misato was not going to tell him.

X-X

Maybe the day and a half of walking about and impromptu camping session had been a mistake, Shinji warranted. His body ached, his eyes were heavy, and school hadn't even started yet. Hard to think a week ago today had been the last angel attack, none of the few students in the room acted any different. They came in, saw him, and tried not to look as they went about their day. A reminder of the tenuous nature of their lives. At any point a big monster might come to try and kill them, and only that slip of a boy could help them. Well, Ayanami was a pilot as well yet she didn't add much more to the confidence of survival.

"Should rework my studies," Shinji flipped through his papers. He had spent most of the day yesterday in catching up on his school work. It was easy to do, the focus not the work, as Miia and Misato warred about what Smith had said the night before. Better not listen to the anger Miia had about not being able to be with the guy she liked. It hurt, like always, to hear about others and their love lives. Merino got calls from some farm and spoke of things, part of why Shinji didn't have a stronger crush on the lovely Pan. Drumming his uncapped pen on the paper, making a cloud of dots, "Not that I ever learned much about Cathyl." He wasn't a spy, only vaguely heard things, but he heard enough.

Yawning again, Shinji popped a crick in his back. Sleeping on the ground had been a pain, but Shinji couldn't let Miia sleep on it. When Kensuke offered them a flimsy ground pad, Shinji HAD to give it to Miia. Why should she suffer more for keeping tabs on him, she did so much for him. The whole walk-a-bout she had been there and doing her best to brighten his spirits.

As they walked the shopping arcade, finding a few new extra-species locations that accommodated the larger species, she joked and spoke of her homeland. In the theatre, where she had to stay in the aisle due to her size, she teased and pointed out the amorous pair. Shinji wished he hadn't seen that, made him jealous and that in turn made him upset with himself. Then came the camping trip, Shinji was getting upset at the gawkers pointing at Miia and talking behind their hands and offered a little trip outside the city. That was where they found that odd boy, nice but odd, and spent the evening with him. Shinji was happy Kensuke was more interested in the Eva than asking odd questions to Miia.

"Oh hey you ARE here today! How goes Ikari-kun?" Kensuke waved as he entered the room. The joyous call got the room to look at Kensuke then over at Shinji. Yeah, it got people to remember that he had been missing for a week. Making him stand out more, never good. Waving lightly as he approached and plopped down, "Glad you're back. Touji is beside himself with worry. Thought you would have left or something before he could apologize to you. His little sister ripped into him over what he did. I showed Mari-chan the video and she about slapped him!"

Ok, this kid was energetic and was not keen on respecting Shinji's want to grow mushrooms on his skin and fade into obscurity. But as much as Shinji wished Kensuke hadn't noticed him, a bud of enjoyment sprouted. Somebody to talk to, somebody that at least would pretend to like him, and with whom he could interact with. It was a lie, Shinji knew it, Kensuke would joke about him behind his back…but it was better than absolutely nothing. "Things are good. Miia-san and I got home Saturday night. Spent yesterday getting my work done, and now…" Shinji gestured to the room and shrugged lightly.

Pulling his own work out, Kensuke spied a few answers on Shinji's paper and quickly altered his own paper. As he nonchalantly cheated, "Miia? That the one with you right? Never personally spoke to a monster before, she was a lot nicer than I expected. I mean, from how those things are in games, I suspected she might try to eat me in my sleep." Kensuke laughed a little, not very clear if he meant anything he said or if it was all a big joke.

"She's not a monster, she's a Lamia," Shinji said just a little hotly. Miia had taken the hole in Shinji's heart that Merino had left. A polite and approachable woman that was WAY out of reach, but one worthy of respect. Passing his papers up towards the class representative, Shinji opened his laptop and found a few extra-species sites he had been viewing. Seeing a small hint of reproach on Kensuke's face, "You should look up a little about them. Really interesting people, just misunderstood."

Relaxing as Shinji's tone lost the unexpected edge to it, Kensuke adjusted his glasses and leaned in. Reading a bit, his eyes going wider, "Wow that is neat. And yeah, my dad keeps telling me it's racist to call them all monsters, need to be better about that. Just can't remember all the terms and names. Think they'll start going to school with us? Be awesome! That Miia-san was cute! And I saw a minotaur yesterday with breasts as big as my head!" Kensuke joked, talked, and showed Shinji a bunch of things on his own laptop.

Before Shinji knew it, he was actually enjoying Kensuke's company. Kid was a little odd, but then again wasn't he as well? So he didn't shove Kensuke off, made the rare correction about what he knew about the Eva and the extra-species. It passed the time, something that was always welcome. Speeding up time and not letting his mind feed upon itself, as it always did in the end. But then something very strange happened right before class started.

The last of the students filed in, and it had Shinji's heart beating fast enough for a new phobia to form in his brain. His life was a steady series of 'what am I worried about now', and a new one was added to the list. Typically it was 'are my teeth fine', 'do I have enough money', or 'who did I upset' and now it was 'do I have a heart condition.' First oddity was Touji entered, saw Shinji and sighed in relief. Either Kensuke was correct and the larger boy was apologetic, or it was all a setup and another beating was forthcoming.

The second oddity was the last three girls to enter, not who they were more HOW they entered. Ayanami walked in and following close behind her were two other girls. Now they didn't look as if they were talking to Ayanami, but they kept in close step with her. Rei went right, they followed, Rei sat down, they sat right behind her, they orbited the girl that strode with a cool and aloof way that Shinji attributed to celebrities, really got the rooms attention.

"Dude, you work with her…what she taking lately to turn her from the robot she used to be to that?" Kensuke whispered as both boys watched. Pulling out a camera, Shinji watched as Kensuke took a few candid photos of the girl's profile. What reason that happened, Shinji wasn't going to ask, not his place to question the hobbies of others.

Shaking his head, Shinji had no idea about what he was seeing. "Maybe it's a coincidence?" was all Shinji could think of. But it did appear that Ayanami had two new friends or at least followers. Strange, but he'd ask Misato about it later. Nothing in his past history with the girl showed any indication she hung out with others…even worse than him. Trying to ignore Touji's eyes on him, Shinji did respond with, "Could be a change for her or something." Even if she still had that stone expression, something felt a little different when he looked at her. She was always cute to him, not that attraction mattered much as the world was full of attractive people that wouldn't notice him, but today she was hard to keep his eyes off of.

Classes eventually started, and Shinji did his best to listen to it all. During his periods of boredom he went back to his research into the new species on earth. Finding a few articles about the larger species having issues finding clothing that fit without modification, Shinji made a small list of things to buy. Needle, thread, sewing kit, and the like…he could make himself useful. If you were useful you didn't get chucked aside. He had sewed a little in his old house, so it wasn't a new skill, just one that needed practice.

Lunch had been an effort in avoiding people as he had seen a few people looking at Ayanami and him. Best to let that play out on its own, anything he said would be a disappointment as he didn't know anything. The food was nice, he found himself eating more meat thanks to Miia's diet, but watching the others in the quad from his semi-hidden location left him wondering. What if he ate with them, what if he approached them…all the different options filtered through his mind and he kept hidden.

When he made to leave school however the next big shock happened. Just like a week ago, his attempt at fleeing was thwarted when a hand clasped down on his shoulder, a recognizable hand. "Ikari we need to talk, you're coming with me," Suzuhara demanded only without the anger from last time. Propelling Shinji again, this time the students were keener to watch. Last time it had been a 'fight', many adrenaline junkies wanted to see that again and followed. Once Touji let Shinji go, the smaller boy nearly falling, Touji stood defiantly amid his peers, "So you're finally back huh?"

"Y-yeah, my tests were clear after the fight. You didn't get in trouble did you?" Shinji hated how many people were watching. Did they like watching him get hurt? Hell even Ayanami was watching…the two blond girls still following behind her with their phones. Misato had told Shinji that both boys got a thorough talking to after sneaking out of the shelter.

Shaking his head quickly Touji's cheeks reddened just a little, "We didn't, though I wouldn't mind getting in trouble if I could see that woman again." A small whimsical smile snuck out of Touji's carefully guarded veneer for a moment before he shook it off. Taking a bold step towards Shinji, the crowd gasping, "You got to hit me. I hit you stupidly, I demand you get vengeance for it. I wasn't thinking when I hit you. Stupid. Worried about my sister and she really tore into me when Ken showed her the video."

This couldn't be real, nobody spoke like this let alone believed it! Shinji just looked around and saw a good number of people watching and waiting. His mouth suddenly very dry, "You had your reasons. Apology accepted." Shinji found his eyes drawn again to Ayanami as she watched impassively. Why was she even watching now that she knew he wasn't in danger, or did she even care at all and it was all just a minor interest to her?

"No! You have to hit me, it is the only way I can face you again, face my sister too," Touji closed his eyes and presented his chin. Such a grand gesture, as if presenting his neck for execution, not a teenager about to get hit by another.

Idea…not hit but maybe just a little humiliation! Touji had utterly trounced him and threw him down, let the students laugh at him. A memory of what Miia had done to get him to laugh came to mind, pulling her nose up to expose her nostrils! With Ayanami watching so intently, maybe he could get something out of the girl! "Alright, bend down a little," Shinji ordered and readied himself. Just in case it was a ruse and Touji was about to slam into his stomach, Shinji demonstrated his quite exceptional speed. Rushing behind him, avoiding the arms best he could, he yanked Touji's up by the nose from behind and spun around to flash the students!

"Look at Suzuhara! He looks like a monkey! I cannot believe this! Go Ikari!" the various students all called out. Laughter and pointing followed by more cheers at Touji's expense, and the tracksuit clad boy started to panic and bucked and twisted only to make things worse.

When he found Ayanami, Shinji's heart skipped a beat, just a tiny upturn of her lips quickly hidden behind her hand. Was a trick of the light, was it real, Shinji didn't know as Ayanami and her followers quickly fled, not even acknowledging each other. Strange, but then again what didn't have a small twinge of the unknown when Ayanami Rei was involved?

After Rei walked off, Shinji withdrew his digits and swiped them clean on his slacks. Laughing just a little, "Sorry about that. Not very keen on violence if I can help it. A-and I had something I wanted to check out. N-not mad are you?" He was ready to bolt if Touji's vengeance had a 'punch only' policy attached.

"Jerk, that hurt," Touji whined as he wiggled his nose with his fingers. After a few nostril flairs, a nod, and a hand stuck out Touji was all smiles. Flinching his head at his hand, as if that told the world all it needed to know, Touji was quick to bounce back, "You're an odd bird Ikari. Tell you to punch me, and you flash my nose hairs at half the school. But whatever, not mad at all. So what you want to do now? Get some food? Hit the arcade? Ken tells me you live with a Lamia?" At mentioning the extra-species Touji's tone increased in intensity, guess some people were more inclusive than others.

Putting his camera away after a quick post 'fight' handshake picture, Kensuke joined the frivolity. Patting Shinji's back, "Told you he was apologetic. I say we hit the arcade, been awhile since we've been there. And we have to gauge Ikari's skill at the games. And don't think I didn't notice what you did, Ikari. I think I saw Ayanami laugh. Got your sites on her?" The boys quickly added Shinji to their small circle of friends.

Going along with the flow of unknown and confusion, Shinji found himself in an arcade playing games with the two boys. How much to take of it, Shinji didn't know. Things didn't go this fast or this easy for him, so he kept waiting for the sucker punch that never came. They teased him a little about Ayanami, but even they mentioned today was an oddity for the girl. No matter, Shinji proved he wasn't very good at games but wasn't an utter failure, and eventually they added their numbers to his phone and he went home. Miia, just after supper, accused him of having two girlfriends only for Shinji to go over the day's events to calm her down.

X-X

Fixing her hair for the umpteenth time, Miia was making sure everything was perfect! It had to be perfect! First dates needed to set the tone for the whole relationship right? Well, she wanted to anyway. Get a nice whirlwind romance started, get her Darling to overcome his fear of breaking that silly law. Or, failing that, agree to go home with her if she did get deported. Then again, Miia didn't want to share Darling with the whole of her clan. Darling was special to her, and she would defend that! Misato…Miia liked the woman, but was starting to think that the teasing was more hinting less playful.

"Going to make the most of her being gone," Miia applied just the right amount of eye shadow. With her paler skin she felt the want to make a few of her features really pop. Overcome his apprehension, surround his fears, and sneak attack his low self-esteem! The last few weeks had been awkward ever since Smith dropped her little rules on the group. Miia didn't want to hurt or be hurt, that was easy. Being forced to have constant observation was…well not followed. Miia snuck out time to time to spy on Darling's school and his life there. But the big one was no sex? WHY?! If this was about adapting, wasn't that a part of adaptation? Pulling her shirt forward, she peeked down at her exposed skin, "Rules were meant to be broken in the name of love!"

Nice and supple, she noticed that Darling would quickly look away whenever she wore thinner tops. A little reading, she had time while the house was empty, got the fact. Men were slaves to breasts, waists, butts, and legs. Well she had two out of four and she was damn proud of them! Moving to the living room, checking her bag again, "No Misato today! Hope she has more meetings like this!" Miia didn't pay much attention to the Nerv stuff, didn't understand more than it put Darling in danger. Something called Jet-Alone or something was having a demonstration tomorrow so Misato had to leave to see it. Grabbing a pillow she hugged it again as her heart was beating so hard, "Going to be our love nest!"

'Take these pills before Shinji comes home. Thanks, Misato!' A simple note had been left in Miia's room with a few little blue pills. Misato had put them there while Miia had taken her bath that morning after Darling left for his half day of school. But Miia was not selfish enough to throw them away. Misato had a reason to give her sleeping pills, Miia would put them in her purse just in case.

"Miia-san, I'm home," Shinji called out as he entered the snakes den. He could be heard putting things away and doing a little light cleaning. He was so thoughtful and dutiful in caring for others! Oh how Miia could imagine him coming up to her, hugging her from behind, cupping her yellow blouse clad chest, drawing her in closer, gently opening her mouth and... "Miia-san, are you alright?" Shinji tapped Miia's shoulder.

Tailing going rigid, smacking Shinji right in the stomach and sending the boy flying, Miia was broken from her fantasy just when it was getting good! Finding Shinji laying on the couch, hand on his stomach, "SORRY! Sorry! Just a little day dream is all. You ok?" Miia nearly tore a trail in the oiled wood floor as she slithered to his side. Pulling up his shirt, he had a shockingly taught belly himself, Miia probed for injuries. Not liking how thin he was, Miia poked as she mentioned, "You need to eat more. Not taking your share am I?" Miia was a big girl, Lamia ate a lot of protein, was she taking his food?

Pulling his shirt down, and blushing as they held hands, Shinji just shook his head, "I'm fine. You just knocked the wind out of me. And I am eating more actually. Just getting more exercise lately is all." Oh yeah, Miia had been having him take her outside a bit more, and his Nerv training was forcing Darling into a lot more physical roles. Spotting Miia's bag, "Oh, were you wanting to go out today? Didn't Misato-san say we should stay in today? She said something about a full moon tonight."

"Yup, a date! Going on a date so we need to get going!" Miia held her fist out triumphantly. Grabbing her bag and linking her arm with Darling's, she giggled. Feeling him a little apprehensive, Miia patted his arm reassuringly, "You don't have anything pressing to do, do you? Full Moon isn't anything to worry about, and I won't waste an evening with Misato gone and stay inside! Smith and she cannot control our lives with their little rules!"

Always the worrier, something Miia meant to curtail a little, Shinji struggled to put his shoes back on as Miia held him up. A trifle broken in his tone, "If you're sure, I can escort you while you need it. My readings haven't really been clear about the full moon. What does it mean?" Opening the door, such a gentleman, Shinji allowed Miia to lead the way after he locked the door behind them.

Did he just propose to her? Escort her while she needed it, well she needed it forever! Darling was the master of being coy, but today was the end of that! No allusions, no half-truths, today they proved that love between Lamia and Human was possible on a one-to-one level! "I'll let you know later. Right now let's go have fun!" she pushed her bust up against him. Oh-ho! She could feel his heat, his heartbeat, and it spiked! He was attracted, he was interested, and after all their time living together it was time to move onto phase two!

"S-sure thing, Miia-san," Shinji was holding something back again, but Miia would get it out of him over the course of the night. They started their little date easily enough. Just walking about towards the café Miia had selected. His two friends, Miia had spied on them a few times over the last two weeks, were the majority of what he spoke. Miia wasn't sure she liked those two. Kensuke liked to take to many pictures, and Touji was a little to gung-ho on dating. It was fine if you liked the person, to date just to have a body? Well, Miia didn't know either boy enough to make solid decisions…she'd need to have Darling bring them in for closer observation.

Moving into the more extra-species friendly district of Tokyo-3, Miia snuggled in closer. Every time Darling tried to move his arm away from that casual intimacy she counted…work him up! Get him to notice her as a woman and not just as a roommate! She had to believe she was succeeding as his blush was neigh constant. "So anything odd about my little rival?" Miia always asked that question after she learned of Ayanami. Woman had to know where she stood in regards to those she needed to put down.

"She has a third girl in her entourage. I asked Misato-san about it yesterday, she said she'd ask Akagi-san about it," Shinji was just a little concerned. He never spoke about Ayanami much, just in vague worries about his interpretations.

Well as long as this Rei didn't make any plays for Darling, Miia wasn't going to worry to much. Spotting a shop, a very daring shop, Miia gushed and nearly broke Darling's elbow with her squeezing. "Ooh! Can we make a small stop here? I didn't know they opened already!" Miia was already opening the door to the clothing shop. It had a bit of everything, and she wanted to tease her Darling with a new article of clothing to take off! Darling was the first man to spend more than a few days in the Lamia's presence, and she never wanted it to end. Past males were brought in to the clan, mated with those wanting, and released…two or three days max. This was so much better, Miia never wished him gone.

Literally being drug into the shop, Shinji sputtered out, "Miia-san are you sure you want me in here? Shouldn't I wait outside or something?" His head pivoting rapidly from lacy thing to lacy thing. Sure there were a few tops and skirts, but Miia took him right towards the undergarment section. Cringing in on himself as a few other shoppers tittered at him, poor guy didn't know where to look.

"Of course I do, who else do I have to ask opinions from? Did you know I don't often wear a bra?" Miia got in close and whispered. Pulling her blouse forward she flashed her Darling her evidence. Mollified by the sight, Miia saw him prone and was about to go in for a kiss, but was interrupted.

Approaching the two, a woman wearing the uniform of the shop had a wide smile on clearly enjoying the couple's actions. Gesturing to the changing rooms, "Miss, if you'd like to try that on you may. And you, young man, please try to keep the drooling to a minimum. Your girlfriend will need a solid opinion of her choices."

Letting her top's elastic work its magic, Miia straightened up, took the offered top, and went into the changing room. She had to calm down, didn't want to push TO hard, but it was difficult! He was so ripe to be plucked, and she was ready to be plucked! Humans had an odd culture, so different from her own, but this felt right! Taking her top off fully, she couldn't believe how she felt! Misato had movies, her mother had trained her, and the human world rife with adverts made to stimulate the mind in alluring ways, but this…this was special! Looking down at her skirt she pulled it up just a little, "Think he'd be overwhelmed if…if…"

Gone! Her panty were gone! How? Where? WHEN?! Now this wasn't something Miia wanted to do, she was all about Darling, she did not wish to show anybody else this part of her! Pulling her bag open, please let her have a spare! Her phone, some aspirin, hand heaters, but no emergency underwear…note to self! About to start panicking on a level two variant, Miia was about to do the unfortunate and ask Darling for help when she overheard.

"B-but she isn't my girlfriend. Miia-san has somebody already. S-she calls him Darling and we're on our way to meet him. Homestays can't go out alone, so I have to escort her to meet him and pick her up after they've finished their date," Shinji could clearly be heard. As if the thin curtain could have really blocked his voice. What bothered Miia was the lack of emotion there, he was thinking such things and wasn't sad? Didn't he care about her? Didn't he know HE was her Darling?

The clerk was just as perplexed judging by the shocked tone, "O-oh, with how close she was to you…and what she just did. I would have thought you two were an item. I never knew that extra-species needed human company, I've had more than one come in without one. I'll have to keep my eyes open." The clerk and Miia met eyes as Miia peeked from around the curtain. The clerk did a quick little head nod at Shinji that the lad didn't see asking the question 'Is he telling the truth?'.

Shaking her head 'no', Miia was going to enlighten her Darling about his misconception! Snaking her hand through the curtain, she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him inside. Any concern about the clerk saying something went away when the woman, a portly but adorable young thing, waved sweetly at her before the curtain drew shut again. Noticing something very private in his hands, "What do you have there? Where did you get it?"

"I-I-I found it on the ground after you went in to change! The-the clerk said I shouldn't have taken it from you. Is-is it yours? What is it?" Shinji babbled and had to have Miia cover his mouth to keep his volume down. Holding up Miia's panty, which were just a triangle piece of cloth with a sticky side to affix to her skin, Shinji was eying the ceiling.

OH yeah! Miia had made it a point to do that part of her laundry herself, go figure he didn't know about Lamia delicates. "You're so bold! If you wanted my panty…Darling…you just had to ask," Miia wrapped Shinji's hands up in hers. Drawing him closer to her, she felt his shirt flicker against her and that was when she remembered she was topless. Extending her tail so she was taller than him, she gazed down at this disbelief on his face. Suddenly Miia had an epiphany, Shinji truly didn't know! All her talking, all her actions, she never pointedly told him that HE was her Darling. And with how he was, he couldn't, wouldn't accept that she had that type of affection for him. Such a poor life to not believe a woman could love you.

If he had been blushing before, he was nearly purple now as Miia drew him closer and his chin nestled between her breasts. His head moved to try and shake his head no, but was to lodged into, "But-but I don't understand? Why me? You never said to me…"

Actions and words were each meant for a particular place, Miia was thinking an action would work better now. Kissing Darling, her longer tongue unfurled in his mouth. It took him a few moments for his brain to register what was happening…but then he responded. They were clumsy, Miia started to worry she was strangling him a little as she started to panic, and when she pulled a bit of her tongue back out…magic. Note to self, full tongue would not fit into a human mouth. How long did it last, no idea, didn't care. But sadly a knock on the side of the door got their attention, "M-miss, are you alright in there?"

"J-just a moment!" Miia was light headed and winded. She wanted more, but this booth was FAR to cramped, she could hardly move. Grabbing her top she pulled it on and found Shinji still head crooned back and eyes closed. Leaning in close again she whispered, "Understand now, Darling?" He nodded quickly as Miia put her delicate back on, took his hand, and they strode out among the people. Taking the top the clerk offered to the woman, "I'll take it. He loves it."

After money changed hands and the clerk waved them off, dear woman Miia was going to have to shop here more, they found it was dark already. Perfect. "H-how about we head home…thinking it better if we…continue our discussion in a private place," Miia was hoping Shinji got her meaning. He didn't understand initially what she meant, so she'd have to be a touch more overt with her wantings. When he took HER hand, she shivered, "Are you alright? You haven't said anything since…"

Leaning against Miia, Shinji was silent for a long time as they walked. His voice was broken when he did speak, doing his best to keep himself from breaking completely, "I just thought you meant somebody else. B-but does this have anything to do with?" He pointed up at the moon and its fullness was staggering.

"A-about that…when the moon gets full…we…we…" Miia just gazed up at it and felt her mind glaze over. What was she thinking? OH yeah, she wanted to drag Shinji back to her room and…pulling him against her suddenly as they neared the house. "Darling…did you know Lamia can make love for hours? We coil around our lover and just…ouch! What was…what…" Miia pulled a small dart from her neck and held it out.

Walking out of the front door of the house, Smith had a small pistol in her hand. "Well Misato was right about this, Miia…don't…" Smith's words blended together and darkness overcame her. Next thing Miia knew was she was back in her room again with a note waiting for her.

'Hey Kuroko, mind checking on Miia. Betting she forgot about the moon or was just going to wing it. Don't think I want Shin-chan to have his first encounter being a mindless accost…do what is best. And if you DO need to do something let Miia see the note. Last thing we need is Miia being deported and Shin-chan depressed. Oh and explain the moon thing to him! – Misato'

Tearing up the note, Miia was livid! "He'll think it was just the moon and…and…oooh I'm going to get her!" Miia was going to get both of them usurpers! Her Darling was under siege by those two! But maybe she did go just a little to fast thanks to the moon...to fast would just scare him.

X-X

Everything was going as expected, but Ritsuko was just waiting for it to to pot. Misato had kept her up all night with talking and drinking. Good ol' days were not really something she could deal with a lot anymore. Next conference she was getting her own room if only to go to sleep when she wanted. She was so ready to go back to her apartment, pet her cats, and take a long nap. Just had to wait for Jet-Alone to go crazy and shut down and end the farce. Stupid sun was high and making the pavement a damn skillet too, sweating like a pig in her lab coat.

"I knew Miia-chan would try something, Kuroko stayed the night after putting her down to make sure she took those pills today," Misato rejoined the 'Nerv section' of the demonstration area. It was another big empty space in the middle of the other groups in the middle of the sun with a missing sun umbrella. Pulling on her collar, getting a few bored attendees attention, "Why couldn't we just watch this on a screen in a nice A/C cooled room?"

Ah yes, the continued drama of Shinji and the Snake, Ritsuko actually enjoyed hearing about it. Making a point to stare at the man eyeballing Misato's cleavage, "So what would have happened if Kuroko hadn't stopped them? And for that matter, she's making herself right at home at your place. Using your little butler nearly as much as you are." If the kid liked doing it, Ritsuko wasn't going to care. Some people liked tending to others, others liked being tended, so...good mix. Kid could cook and Ritsuko got to benefit from it both in person and a Misato not bumming food all the time.

Finally noticing what she was doing, Misato stopped the free show and embarrassingly pulled her top tighter. Grumbling just a little, "Well Kuroko said Miia-chan could get deported, but I doubt it'd go that far. Just don't think either of them are emotionally ready for shit like that. Last thing we need is Miia-chan getting all horny because of the moon, having sex with Shinji, and make a mess of everything. I don't know if she actually likes him like that or not. Can you imagine how that would destroy his self-esteem?" In her frustration Misato crossed her legs and started bouncing it giving mister voyeur a new show.

"From what you tell me, I think Miia-kun actually likes Ikari-kun. Do wonder what pregnancy would do to the Lamia. They're pretty tight lipped about a few things. Would it be laying an egg like actual snakes, a live birth..." Ritsuko stopped her gushing when Misato's jaw dropped. Oh yeah, in public and shouldn't talk about her fetishes. But the more the studied these extra-species the more she wanted to experiment! She pilfered a small amount of Miia's scales last time the lamia shed...she was learning they had a plethora of uses! Watching the doors start to open to the hanger, Ritsuko was glad for the distraction, "Looks like this stupid thing is about to start. And are you really worried about Ikari-kun having sex? Fourteen...he's at the age most kids start thinking about that type of thing."

That leg was bouncing more and more and the man was about to fall over from it, and now a woman had joined in and was gawking! Pushing herself back in her chair, it cracked just a little, "Finally, I want a cold shower and a Yebisu. As for Shinji-kun and Miia-chan, just worried. I like them, living with them is a lot more fun than I thought. Just...some things you can't do when you have roommates that I didn't think of. So thinking of them doing that, gets me thinking about how lonely my life is now. Just them, you, and Kuroko. "

Checking her phone, she had the text message from her contact claiming mission complete, Ritsuko couldn't stop her grin. This would end the smug basters career for sure, Gendo would be happy with her. Clicking her tongue as the man and woman stopped stealing peeks since the show actually started, "Could ask Aoba-kun out on a date. He's been sniffing at your leg long enough." It would never work, but it was fun to tease Misato about dates. Woman was always the one guys sought, never her, so knowing she had a lover while Misato was getting pent up was icing on the cake!

"Thinking if that happened he'd have the wedding planned by end of the month. Nice guy, just not my type. So do you think this remote controlled thing could actually work? I mean, if we had an option other than the Children, would keep them safe," Misato bit on her thumb as some secret thought went through her head.

Half listening to the speakers scratch and boom as the organizers started talking, Ritsuko did NOT like hearing Misato's doubt. If Misato started worrying about using the Children, she might not act when needed. "I don't think Jet-Alone is a good idea. A walking nuclear disaster waiting to detonate. But if you're thinking we need other candidates for pilots, why not bring Miia-kun in? Was thinking maybe some of these Extra-species could be good candidates," that got Ritsuko giddy! Just imagine if that worked! Get Miia or others on base so she could experiment on them directly! With the core of Unit-01 being what it was, there was a chance Miia might actually activate it.

Fanning herself with a folder with the design specs, Misato shrugged, "You can ask her. She's been more interested in what we've been doing. Betting she just wants to get out of the house more often. Shinji and she do go out more often now though...I'll bring it up to her." Reluctant yes, but Misato wasn't against the idea. Excellent.

Already dreaming up a bevy of scenarios that she could use to get more samples and data on the emotional Lamia, Ritsuko would push harder if needed. To good a deal to pass up! The royal jelly test on Ayanami was proof that human science could be advanced in leaps and bounds using these creatures! Ayanami was listening to orders better, she was a perfect drone when on base. Maybe if she had more time she'd actually follow up with a few new tests with Ayanami...but for now it was a way of getting Gendo to not think about the girl and more about Ritsuko's existence.

As planned, five minutes into the demonstration all hell broke loose much to Ritsuko's relief. Things of course went cockeyed the moment Misato started to act independently. Nothing Ritsuko said got the woman to stop her crusade to be the bloody hero she was. Then again, it was part of why Ritsuko still cared about Misato. Woman was loyal, courageous, and selfless when given the option. All remarkable character traits, all ways Ritsuko could manipulate the woman. Break a few eggs, and Misato just performed perfectly.

So two hours later, Unit-01 was on base, Miia and Smith were hurrying over to Ritsuko, as Misato was suiting up in a radiation suit aboard the plain dropping Shinji off. How Misato got the shutdown code from the JSDF officer, Ritsuko would assume was laden with promises of a hot sweaty night of carnal experiences that Misato had no intention of honoring.

"Is Darling going to be alright? I mean...dropping him from an airplane? Doesn't he feel the pain of that robot?" Miia didn't take her eyes off of the approaching plain. Her tail knocking chairs over, "And what about Misato? Isn't radiation dangerous too?" Guess the lamia was worried about both factors of this little equation.

Taking a chair and opening her briefcase, Kuroko had a laptop running and typing up something. With a little laugh, "That woman is to stubborn to die, right Rits? We are damned to being her friend until the end of ages. But shit like this does get the blood running. Wish I had more time though. Some of MON could have been called in if we knew before. Dryads and Slimes could be grown to giant size to help with this. Ogres are immune to radiation, so many other options then using 'Darling' and Misa-chan." Kuroko showed Ritsuko some of these facts via videos she had on her computer.

Nearly fainting at the new data, Ritsuko almost smacked Kuroko for keeping these things secret! Just imagine all the options! She NEEDED to get her hands on some raw samples! Doing her best to keep her tone the right level of 'worried', "Yeah, Misato will out live all of us by nature of her luck alone. And if I knew about these facts I would have called you first. But MON keeps most of those facts from us. But, Miia-kun, did you want to try piloting along side of 'Darling'? Seriously you're calling him that too now?" Ritsuko knew it was Kuroko teasing, but pot met kettle.

"Going to say no to that right now, Rits. The project is to get extra-species experience with living with humans. It is not a chance of getting her hurt or ki..." Smith stopped as Miia's tail destroyed more chairs. Both humans saw the Lamia's hands clenched and her eyes livid. And Misato thought Miia didn't actually love Shinji, denial was a powerful thing!

They all stumbled a little as Unit-01 hit the ground, all eyes on the behemoth as it ran while cradling Misato. Miia was hotblooded for reptile as she demanded, "I want to try! Darling would shouldn't be forced to pilot alone if I can help him! B-but can you actually make a suit that he wears in my size?"

Unit-01 tore up the runway as it ran, forcing Jet-Alone to stop with one hand pulling it back. They group all gasped as Misato was transferred to the machines back and nearly fell off. Breathing resumed once the dangerously brave woman got inside. Now they watched Shinji plugging holes and keeping Jet-Alone as stable as possible.

"If you want to try Miia-chan, I won't stop you. But you're not doing this just to spend more time with Darling are you? A repeat of yesterday's internet fiasco will force my hand. Seriously, two hours in a changing booth and you didn't think people would leek it?" Kuroko threatened the younger woman. Guess that was how Kuroko learned of whatever happened, Smith was like Misato and didn't do good with observance.

Excellent! Emotions make people do such stupid things! But Ritsuko was all alright with getting what she wanted from others. Miia got to spend time with Shinji, Shinji kept piloting, and she got access to a live specimen! "I doubt I can make a full plugsuit for you, but I can get one to cover your top. And don't worry Kuroko, just a few trials to start with. The odds of Miia-kun being a pilot candidate is slim anyway," Ritsuko lied. Even if Miia had a zero percent sync score, she'd fabricate it to keep her coming in.

"Darling is amazing! Misato-chan is epic! They did it!" Miia called out as Jet-Alone stalled and stopped. Right on time, the farce ended and Jet-Alone's credibility ruined. And now Ritsuko had access to Miia! Good day to be a scientist, no...a great day!

An hour later, Misato was cleared from her decontamination, but Ritsuko did insist on a night at the hospital for observation, Smith agreed to watch Shinji and Miia. And when Ritsuko told Gendo about everything, he actually kissed her on the lips before they got to the real act. Today was a very good day.

X-X

He didn't consider it running away, more a necessary retreat to regain some very important mental standings. Smith was with Miia at the house, so he was sure if Miia needed to go somewhere Smith would take care of it. Sure Smith seemed to be a lazy person that asked a lot of things, special food and drink, but Shinji was getting used to that. With Misato at the hospital for observation over her dose of radiation yesterday, Shinji just had to leave. He had no idea how to take Miia's actions from the other day.

"Smith-san said the full moon brings out the...animal in extra-species. Guess that explains her being so bold the other day," Shinji muttered. Made sense. The Miia he met had hated him for weeks when he first saw her breasts on accident, but the Miia that day had flashed him and k-k-kissed him so passionately. But Miia did say he was the 'Darling' she talked about, was that true or just a result of the moon? A lot to think about, a lot to accept. With a heavy heart full on accepting Miia would be apologizing to him once he got back, "Guess I'll get some groceries while I'm out. Make Misato-san a welcome back supper or something."

Woman scared the life out of him with that stunt in the reactor. She nearly fell off, if the suit had a hole in it, so many ways she could have gotten hurt or died! He wished he was as brave as Misato was. Anybody could have done the mission, but she took it on herself! That took courage, more than Shinji suspected he had. A special meal was a small reward, but the best Shinji could offer her.

Heading to the market, Shinji took in the people as best he could. Watch them, avoid them, and learn more about things just by observation. The butcher was an angry man, shouted at young children that put their noses to the glass and messed up it. The woman that tended one of the vegetable stands was single and sweet talked all the older guys in hopes of getting a hit. Thankfully he was to young for her, or he just wasn't attractive enough for her liking since she never talked to him like that. And many more people he knew via his small spying. Easier to interact with them if he knew how they were, offend them and things would be a lot worse.

"Still not a lot of extra-species around," he noted as he finished his shopping. A few stores did have signs up with their stance either for or against the new additions. Some shops he had to admit were be safe with 'no large species' signs...china shops did have to take care of their stock. But it wasn't fair to exclude people just on how they were born. Was he the odd one with how he accepted them? Likely, just another thing he did wrong without knowing. Not that he would change his stance on them, hell he was already holding a growing crush on Miia. A pretty girl kissed him! And well...he was a guy so seeing her as he had was a memory he felt bad cherishing, but did. Heading to a small park, "She's so pretty."

Was really going to make living with her, well Miia AND Misato, hard. One day they would get boyfriends or lovers or something and he'd have to see them together. Now that would hurt, seeing either one of them with somebody at the house, knowing he'd likely hear them...doing it...at some point. And like that he felt that weight of reality crushing down on him again. "Just have to accept it," he plopped down on a bench by a small fountain to sulk.

"Look out! Headwind!" a high pitched voice called out from above.

Getting up, the fighter instincts he had beaten into him by Nerv tests taking over, Shinji gazed skyward. Plummeting towards the ground was a blue haired woman with wings for arms and bird legs! It was stupid of him, going to get him hurt, but Shinji acted before he could think things through and rushed to catch the woman. He had to dive to catch her, but he intercepted the bird woman, rolled, and bounced off the ground with a heavy thud...didn't help that the girl's head bounced off his own when they got to the ground. "Y-you alright?" he asked a trifle punch drunk.

"Papi wasn't expecting such a strong breeze, but Papi is fine, you are a good pillow," the girl, Papi Shinji suspected, chirped happily. Sitting on Shinji's stomach, the bird girl lightly smacked her own head, "Why did you do that though?"

Thankful that the girl was light, it was still a mass on a very sensitive part of his anatomy, he asked, "Worried you'd get hurt if you hit the ground. C-could you get off me please, Papi is it?" Shinji swallowed hard as he took in the creature. Ok, she was beautiful too! Very svelte and thing, yet her light top was nearly translucent and he could make out her chest underneath as she moved!

"Yup, Papi is Papi! Papi is a harpy! Who are you?" Papi bounced on him more rather than getting off. Guess harpies were energetic as she rocked and bobbed and antagonized Shinji quit effectively!

Spotting a few people now watching them, Shinji was getting nervous something bad could happen. Being as polite as possible, Shinji tried to scoot out from under the exuberant girl as she bounced, "S-Shinji Ikari. Please to meet you. W-where is your host family?" Smith had said all extra-species needed to be with their host families or they'd get into trouble.

"Don't know, left them somewhere," Papi moved along with Shinji. So rather than being free of her, she took it as some sort of game and matched him. Suddenly remembering something, she stopped her game and just sat, tilted her head and asked, "Why does it matter again?"

Ok, Papi wasn't the smartest person was she? Well who was he to judge, maybe harpies were more akin to birds than humans. Feeling the fountains wall against his back, out of escape venues he just accepted his role as a human mattress. Stray thoughts started entering his mind, how old was Papi? How did Papi get along without normal hands? And what was he going to do about this scatter brained woman? "Uh, did you want me to help you find them? I know a coordinator, she's back at my house," he wanted to run away from the gawkers!

Standing up, making small scar makes in the stone, Papi nodded at something she thought of. "Nope! Papi doesn't want to live with those people! And are you trying to kidnap Papi?" she moved her head in quite the aggressive way. Bobbing and weaving about like a rooster about to strike, Papi scratched at the ground with her talons.

Gathering his food bags, Shinji waved his hands about trying to calm Papi down. If Papi did attack him, if she was away from her host family, that would be two strikes and maybe a deportation! As the bags moved, Papi followed the movement and started to drool, "A-are you hungry? I can cook you something while Smith-san...I don't know." Smith would know something right?

Smiling brightly, childlike wonder radiating out from her, Papi nodded! "Papi wants food! I'll go with...what was your name again?" yup, bird brained. Already forgot she accused him of being a possible kidnapper, just wanting food. Harpies must grow fast, Papi likely was younger than he was and just big for her age or something.

"S-Shinji Ikari. Alright, lets...lets go," Shinji could see people pointing at him now. Did he appear to be kidnapping her or something? Why were they...why...oh...ooooooh. "Papi your, your top is..." she was flashing everybody and she had a bigger chest than he initially thought!

Flapping her wings and taking to the sky, Papi's talons latched around Shinji's arms and they were flying! "Papi doesn't mind if you see, lets go!" she sang out and flew.

Clenched the bags tightly in his hands, Shinji was NOT expecting any of what was happening now. Not meeting a harpy, seeing nearly all of her, and then being flown over the city! Hard to not be noticed when he was fighting back a scream and flying over peoples heads. Damn Papi was strong, and a good flier since she dodged posts, wires, and signs as Shinji directed her to the house. If he wasn't so afraid he might have actually enjoyed the activity! The five minutes of Papi's flight ended and Shinji let out a good pant.

Opening the door and gesturing to Papi to enter, "M-make yourself at home while I cook something. Smith-san are you still here?" Her shoes were there, and her jacket on the rack so she likely was still around.

"You're back already? Good, you can make me some lunch before I have to head in. I got a call about...Papi how did you know to come here?" Smith called out as she strolled down the hall to the door.

Rushing towards the door, a coffee table knocked over, Miia was not wanting to be forgotten, "Darling you didn't make another girl fall for you did you?" The lamia was eyeing the harpy with a vested interested.

"Food! Food! Food!" Papi just sang, happy to be included and just going to ignore all the things she didn't care about.

Feeling very tired all the sudden, Shinji was confused at everything, "Papi-san was supposed to come here? A-and I didn't make her f-fall for me." But Papi was standing a lot closer to him now, sniffing his neck, and snuggling very close.

"Yup, figured with how big this place is, and how good Misa-chan and you are doing with Miia-chan here, you'd not mind Papi staying too!" Smith casually forced more onto Shinji's life. Did Smith get off on this or something?

Shellshocked at the news, Shinji just kicked his shoes off, "I-I guess that makes sense. I'll get cooking while you show her around the place?" Shinji didn't even know where to start with this! Another extra-species girl living with him? At least he doubted he'd have the culture shock he had with Miia with Papi. Girl couldn't remember his name, doubted she'd cause the issues Miia was...was Papi "Uh Papi-san is something wrong? You're h-hugging me. People o-only do that with people they really like," Shinji nearly yelled at Smith for giggling at him.

"Papi knows that, Papi really likes you, you're making food for me! Saved me from falling! And we'll live together! Like husband and wife!" Papi said matter of factly and then dodged Miia's tail as it lashed out at her.

Sadly Shinji wasn't as fast as Papi was and the tail smacked him in the stomach again and sent him sprawling. Now Smith was laughing out loud, woman was evil. "Miia-san, I don't think Papi knows what she's talking about, right Smith-san? Papi is likely pretty young," Shinji tried to calm the growing storm of crazy.

"Papi knows what husband and wife are! Its when you fertilize my eggs with sex and make babies!" Papi helped scoop Shinji off the ground much to Miia's utter rage.

Patting Shinji on the back as well, Smith added gas to the blaze, "And Papi is Miia-chan's age, so you better not abuse her 'Darling'. Harpies are a female only species like Lamia, so she CAN mate with humans. But you won't break the rules right?"

Check please, Shinji fled the hallway to the safety of his kitchen as Miia and Papi started to question Smith about that little rule. Thinking about sex was not good, got him thinking about what he saw, what he did with Miia, and that was not a place to be. Was this torture or something like it?

X-X

Notes

Trying to keep the Eva action happening and adding the principle cast in. Pool is open and I got super burnt by it but having what fun I can. Hope ya enjoyed this bit and continue to support my oddities.

Later

Mercaba


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

I have started to learn the subtle art of CloudSDK and converting spring Namespace code into it! Which is good cause that is what my current role in work is! My brother is doing well in his job...but other family members are a bit in a depression spiral. Lot of people I know are...life is strange.

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 3

Sitting in the park again, quickly becoming one of her favorite places, Miia was sadly not having the best of times today. Weather was muggy and she felt as if she was swimming through the air, she hated being sweaty! Bad night sleep due to Smith and Misato having a late night drinking session, a late celebration for Misato's recovery. And now her date was ruined! Papi…Papi joined in on the outing and Miia did NOT like rivals! Hubby?! Papi was calling Darling Hubby! How pretentious could you get! Miia was first and yet Papi just flies in and starts moving in on her man?

"Papi-san don't go too far ahead now alright! Smith-san said you're supposed to stay close to us," Shinji yelled out to the third wheel. Being smart, Darling had his school bag laden with bottles of water and some food. Without much money, wasn't like they could do a lot of expensive things, Shinji liked letting Miia get out of the house, and the park was big and open. Papi was starting too really like these park trips as well now though, no power lines or signs let the harpy fly without fear. Dabbing some sweat from his forehead, "How are you feeling this morning Miia-san? Misato-san's party went a bit late."

He would know, they had him making drinks and food for most of it, Miia kept close watch! Slithering out over a carefully constructed rock garden, Miia was hit by the sun and her lethargy kicked in. A sign read that this little slice of heaven was actually created for Extra-Species like her that loved sun bathing. With a small sigh she did confess, "Happy Misato-san recovered so quickly. Putting herself and you at risk for that stupid walking robot was dangerous. And how she just let Smith-san add more work for you with…"

"HUBBY! They have food over here! Let's get some!" Papi's energetic voice called out over the open quad. The Sunday rush of humanity (and the few with Extra-Species with them) had yet to really start showing up, so those few all noticed the harpy instantly. Wings flapping hard and fast, Papi made beeline towards Shinji, and those clawed feet made Miia more than just a smidge apprehensive.

Lashing her tail out at Papi as the harpy's attack vector might have tore off Shinji's limbs, Miia was not ready for Shinji to get in between them. Right across his back, sending the lad spiraling across the loamy grass and rolling near the pond, "Darling! What? Why did you do that?" Miia was getting really good at accidentally breaking the 'no attacking humans' rule! Papi did slow her descent and landing on Shinji's other side with that bright smile vanishing. "I didn't…hurt you did I?" Miia helped Shinji to sit up.

Shaking his head just a little, dirt and grass marring his cheeks, "Nah, getting used to your tail lashings Miia-san. And if you hit Papi-san in…" Shinji didn't get to finish and Papi dove onto him. Her thin top was moving all over thanks to the sweat and her actions giving the lad more than ample opportunity to see what was behind it! Now that upset Miia even more, Papi was getting far too many freebies where Miia had to work to get Darling to see her as she was wanting! Gently pushing Papi off, hard to do with her moving so much, "Papi-san calm down a little please. Y-you said you found some food? I've a little extra money from Smith-san for you two."

"Papi said Hubby is supposed to call her Papi-chan! And Miia would have missed me, she's too slow in the morning," Papi said without malice or negative intent. The harpy just knew its opponent well enough to know a sleepy Miia was a slow Miia, and well…Miia was sleepy most of the time. Using the crook of her wings, Papi yanked Shinji off the ground and into what Miia deemed to amorous a hold. Her feet clawed up the dirt as she excitedly pointed at some stalls across the way, "Want to go get some ice cream? Papi can fly you over there!"

Batting Papi's wings off Shinji, a feather just had to cling to him to mock Miia, ideas started to form. If Papi could mark Darling with feathers, maybe Miia needed to leave a scale or two on him as well! Not going to get leverage over her with this! "You can't fly him over there. If you drop him, or your claws cut him, Smith-san will have to be told," Miia warned. Shinji wouldn't tell, Miia wouldn't either (unless it was intentional), but maybe those annoying phone people might say something. Those busy bodies ruined Miia and Darlings last date by snitching, she could hope Papi's advances would get reported as well.

"Papi-chan," Miia believed she heard strain in Shinji's voice, "Wouldn't drop me. But that might scare a few people, so Miia-sa-chan is right. No carrying people unless necessary." Darling heard Miia's grunt and fixed his surname for her, Darling just didn't take her seriously! Despite all they did, it all came back to his self-esteem and how Smith smeared Miia's love with slanderous truths about the moon. Walking between the Extra-Species girls, the dirty and still punch drunk human, wobbled between them. Papi hopped more than walked and Miia slithered, but they were standing out. As Miia started to get a little apprehensive, Darling lightly touched both of their 'arms', "So what would you two ladies like? I see Papi's ice cream, would you like some of that or something else? Smith-san wants both of you to try lots of human culture."

Miia's heart started pounding at that simple statement! Whenever she started getting worried or feel as if she was being gawked at, Darling just eased those fears. Who cared if those others feared or worried about her, Darling saw her as a woman and that was what mattered! Not liking cold things, Miia pointed at the crepe stand close by, "How about one of those? Not really wanting a nap right now Darling." He knew her fear over body temp, gave her options! Oh, once she got Darling in her coils she was going to imprint herself onto him! Body and soul!

With that small little smile of his, the secret one he had when he suspected nobody was watching, Shinji nodded and hustled off to acquire it. Left alone with her rival, Miia just had to get a few things started here. Now some might think her actions might be considered 'evil', but Miia just thought it was how a woman needed to act in the current age! "So Papi, you know the rule about first come first serve right? Since I was the first Home Stay, Darling is mine. We can look for another husband for you. But Darling is mine by order of precedent," Miia said with as much authority as she could. Papi's head nearly overloaded when reading the 'rules and regs' for Home Stays, Miia could hope her lil lie went unchallenged.

"Harpies don't follow rules," Papi said without hesitation and took a small flight over to display. They had all wandered into a circular arena with food to the south and various small entrepreneurs peddling wears and services along the outer ring. Profile artists, craft makers, and others were setting up for an annoying afternoon under the sun. Flapping her wings happily before pointing at one of the artists, "They drew you!"

How dare Papi just so flippantly disregard her comment! Miia fumed as followed after, ready to go over the rules again only to stop. Following Papi's wing tip, Miia found the artist had a rather…flattering…image of her. "I do not look like that! I mean…I do…but not…I don't wear things like…that!" Miia scoffed at the image of a Lamia. Maybe they came to this park a bit to much, if that artist DID use her as the model for that little image. A lamia with hair like hers, a bust bigger by a cup size, was garbed in some sort of fantasy clothing with very few layers and they hugged her body like a second skin! More a 'for Darling's eyes only' type of thing. But before Miia could go and speak her displeasure the artist was spared her divine snake-wrath!

"Papi-chan, Miia-chan I have your treats," Shinji called out to them. Finding where they wandered off to, he hustled over to them, sadly he lacked a treat for himself. Handing Miia the fruit and cream laden delicacy, he blushed when she lightly touched his hand, so delicate! But Miia nearly threw it down when Shinji went to hand Papi her popsicle, "And here you go…uh…hm..." Shinji was confused.

Looking at her wings, Papi's frown was her most expressive showing to date, eyes glistening and lips down turned, "Papi doesn't have hands to hold her food. C-could Hubby feed me?" Bashfully, Miia suspected faked modesty, Papi opened her mouth and hummed expectantly. It just HAD to be a cylinder didn't it! And as Shinji slowly moved it close, clearly unnerved by what was being asked of him, Papi's birdlike nature kicked in and her head jerked back and forth, slurping and sucking on the treat. Face getting smeared with the cream and sugar, "Ish sho goo!" Papi made a scene.

"Uh-Pa-Papi-chan maybe you should…eat slower? N-not so vocally?" Shinji asked as they were drawing a crowd. People were pointing at the lewd act, some were asking aloud if Shinji was doing this intentionally. They were mocking him! They were filming him on their phones and talking badly! Miia even saw the artist start taking a few sketches! Now fully red faced as Papi's continued filating of the popsicle continued, "Glad you like it, but how about we find some shade so it doesn't melt?" He pulled the treat away, only for Papi to hop along getting a big rise from the crowd.

Wrapping her tail around Papi's waist, Miia 'gently' pulled the fixated birdbrain away from the food. "Darling how about we go over there by those trees!" Miia forgot about her crape and just wanted to flee with him! Get him away from those nosy and misunderstanding people! Setting Papi down, Miia scarfed down her own treat without tasting it much, but she made a big mess herself, much to the gawkers delight, cream was inherently white so she had smeared a lot all over herself…oops.

Fishing out some Wetnaps from his bag, he thought of a lot of things, Shinji quickly cleaned both Miia and Papi's faces. Hurriedly, overly conscious of those around them, "That sounds great, thanks Miia-chan. We can finish your treat over there already? D-did you want another one Miia-chan?" Shinji had to jog to keep up with Miia's slithering escape with Papi still wrapped in her tail. Thankfully the crowd did not follow them, but the damage was likely done and Shinji's face was going to be posted on the net with some nasty slander!

"Ah man we missed it! I told you to hurry Ken!" a voice Miia recognized whined as he entered the quad. Pointing at where the last of the small gathering was still standing, sharing images and videos, Touji kicked at a stray can.

Ah yes, these two! Miia wanted to chat with the two boys about a good number of things. Her Darling spent a lot of time at that school, a school with normal human girls and that odd other pilot! They were his friends as well, which meant they had info she could use! Her study of humans (manga and television) stated adolescent boys shared personal details among one another! Turning to Shinji to point out the boys…Miia stopped, "Papi! What are you doing! We just got here so you wouldn't DO that!" It was to…it was…it got Miia thinking and when Miia and Shinji locked eyes it was proof even Darling had the idea. Stupid Papi."

"Oh hey, Shin-man you come out to see the…" Kensuke tried flagging down Shinji only for Miia to get in front of him. Stalling the boy with the video camera long enough for Papi to finish her rather sexualized eating, Miia was not letting more video get made. Once Miia stopped posing for Kensuke's camera (if Shinji was going to get any footage it would be of her), "I-uh…did you two come out to see the event? We heard there was some AV event going on out here. Shocked to see…Ayanami?"

Cleaning Papi's face again, woman was milking it as much as possible and rubbing her cheek into Darlings hand, Shinji shook his head. "This is Papi-san," never said chan in public, "She's a harpy that Smith-san brought to our house. She'll be living with us," Shinji gestured to the wings and legs. While the hair was the same color, the two boys quickly saw the differences and the taller boy's eyes widened. Now that one did seem quite enraptured by Extra-Species girls.

"P-pleased to meet you Papi-san, always a pleasure Miia-san," Touji bowed lightly to each girl. Excitable yes, but Touji showed proper decorum and just basked in the presence of the two. Shaking his head free of the glory that befell it, "And yeah, did you read about the event too? From what we heard, it was some spontaneous sex act or something…didn't think this was your sort of thing. Not after…" Touji winced when Kensuke none-to-subtly elbowed him in the gut.

Further conversation about Shinji's actions revolving 'sex acts' had to wait as a woman's voice pierced the calm, "My daughter is stuck in a tree! C-can anybody help!?" What happened next was Papi and Shinji rushing off to deal with the small girl in a high tree, and Miia grabbing both boy's wrists and holding them back.

"You two, I need to ask you a few questions about Darling, things he doesn't talk about. So while they deal with the emergency, we can talk," Miia kept her hands on their shoulders. While she snuck out to watch Darling at school and her research (movies mostly) Miia knew most boys were weak to touch. Just a little hand here and puffing her chest out there…they'd answer her! It wasn't evil if it was done in the name of love!

Blinking way faster than normal, Touji tried to keep his mind about him but was charmed by the crafty lamia's skills. "W-what did you want to know Miia-san? And if you don't mind my asking, but you call Shin-man Darling, is that a…regional thing?" Touji was oddly subdued.

"Yeah, what you need to know about him…that you don't know from living with him?" Kensuke had his camera out and was filming Papi and Shinji's actions. OH he was WATCHING Miia, but the camera was on the more 'exciting' thing.

Tickling Touji under the chin, boy fell into it…good…her charms were still top notch, mother's training had not been wasted. Using her tail to push the camera down, "I call him Darling because he is MY darling. But you know his nature and attitude…he can be a bit dense and doesn't think I mean it. So…few questions. What can I do to get through to him, make him know he is mine? Two you know about his preferences in…you know…? And third is there any other little girl on the make for my Darling?" Time to pump some vital details out of these two, get the secrets, less she try to sneak into the school again. Need a larger box this time as her last attempts to getting on campus failed horribly.

"You actually like-like Shin-man? That is awesome!" Touji gave a small yell only for Miia to cover his mouth. Alright, so seems the taller boy was very happy about the idea of Miia and Darling being together…good. Allies were always enjoyed. Rubbing under his nose with his finger, a big ol' smile on his face, "And yeah he can be dumb as a bag of rocks when girls are involved. A few in our class tried…uh…tried…M-Miia-san…you're scaring us."

Taking a step back from the Lamia whose eyes were now slits and was thinking of how to counter the usurpers, Kensuke nodded. "Y-yeah, not many, but we heard a few girls talking about him. They didn't actually try anything. As for Ayanami…she's just been odd lately. Well things are odd about here, girls following her, but she doesn't talk to Shin-man either. As for his preferences…"

For the next ten minutes Miia took mental notes from the boys. Not a lot of details sadly, her Darling was very private about his wants, so when the others shared their illicit material he avoid it. While on one hand that was nice to know he wasn't a deviant, but without knowing how to really WOW him Miia didn't know what to do for their first magical night! A cheer went up from the crowd that formed behind them, Papi saved the kid, fell, and Shinji caught both of them acting as a body pillow. Stupid Papi hurting Darling, wonderful Darling for helping others! But the boys, her points of data, had snuck off to celebrate the victory. Drat, next time.

X-X

Walking down the street, getting dirtier and louder by the step it seemed, Shinji was glad to be alone for a moment. For the life of him, it was strange to think he hadn't had a chance to just stop and think for a long period of time. Either school, Nerv, or escorting Miia or Papi about were always eating at his time. An odd problem he hadn't had months ago. Heck, he had two new friends and yet he hadn't had a lot of time to spend with them thanks to his new obligations. Shinji didn't fault or even dislike the non-Nerv issues though. Confusing though, oh boy were they confusion.

Pulling out Ayanami's access card again, Shinji just looked at it for the address again. Yup, he was nearing the right building, and his thoughts about Ayanami getting preferential treatment was being reevaluated. This part of town was a little worrisome, Shinji did not like walking here. Being a seasoned walker, walking was a great tool for hiding from the bad thoughts, Shinji's feet had stomped down all over. Turn up the music, turn down the brain, and for a few blessed minutes/hours the bad wasn't thought about.

"I wouldn't walk here though, not at all," Shinji muttered as he looked about. A few homeless people were huddled together in alleys, some shouting random religious rhetoric. The smell of this part of town was noticeably worse as the garbage was piled high and not collected. And more than one scantily clad woman and garishly garbed man called out to him asking if he 'wanted a little fun'. Yeah, he doubted he brought Miia or Papi here to experience this type of human culture, "Never actually saw a…before." These people were not the 'beautiful street walker' that Kensuke's video showed. No, they were a bit scary.

He didn't judge them though, he didn't know them so how could he. Life was harsh, people had to adapt. If it came down to selling himself for food though…he knew nobody would buy so he'd starve.

Finding one of the 'nicer' buildings in the area of the city, Shinji grimaced. This was where Ayanami lived? Did Misato know about this? "I hope she doesn't, because if she does…" Shinji wasn't sure this was abuse, but boy did it feel like it. What would have happened to him if Misato didn't have a need for a caregiver to Miia back then? His imagination went wild and what little apprehension about being a glorified Extra-Species butler faded more. Stepping into Rei's building, Shinji had expected the blessed cooling of A/C and was denied. It was stiflingly hot, like walking into a stinking oven.

"Not like I dislike helping Miia-san or Papi-san," quite the opposite actually. His crush on Miia was frighteningly high and now Papi was working quickly to make a matching place is his mind. But the damn culture clash was really messing with him! Merino had always 'went to the farm' when the full moon came, that and she had been sweet and passive most of the time…a big sister that shared his neglect. Living with Miia for the last full moon, knowing the next was coming up soon…Shinji hated himself just a bit. That kiss was seared into his mind, having her call him such tender words…knowing it was just how she spoke and that he was only being treated as he was due to the forced cohabitation was painful.

Walking down the dirty hallways, finding the manager's box empty, Shinji found some stairs and started to climb up. Already sweating more thanks to the stifling air, Shinji wanted to drop this card off and get a shower in fast. Misato was working with Smith to finalize Papi's transfer from her old Homestay to Misato's, which left Shinji to deliver the new card. "Or she just wanted to stay in the house today," Shinji wasn't bitter though. Small task to do in order to have a home where people cared.

And that was the part that confused Shinji the most. Did they care or was it just the need for him to do menial things? The smallest part of him that saw the potential for Miia actually liking him, Papi not just following suit when she called him 'hubby', and Misato wasn't just a tease. He wanted to believe that so much it hurt, but the past reminded him that for whatever heights he attained just meant the fall would hurt all the more! Merino always flashed back to his mind whenever he started to seriously consider Papi's asks to bath together or Miia's offers of lunches. The Pan had been there for him, got him to care, and…he never heard from her since she moved first. Hell his sheering of her had been nearly his first sexual experience! Felt like it at times, or maybe he was just a pervert for thinking it.

"So do I just keep walking through this, or do I take a risk?" Shinji didn't know, wished he did. Getting off on Rei's floor, Shinji was happy to see the ground wasn't littered with trash like the first. The heat was even greater though thanks for the annoying habit of heat to rise up for those unfortunate high elevation apartment dwellers. Was he lying to himself with Miia flirtations being just culture and Papi's physicality being her personality? Maybe. But what was safer for him? Smith could move them at a moments notice, they could wish to go home, or any number of things that would make these lovely feelings…this growing sense of love and family vanish in a moment. Gazing at Rei's impassive face again and finding her apartment number, Shinji knocked on the door. With a heavy sigh, "I don't know if I could handle that now. Living with them is…" The best thing in his short life.

No response came from the metal door to Shinji's knuckles bouncing off of it. Stupid doors not being able to talk! Eying the mail slot, Shinji saw it overflowing with junk mail to the point of spilling on the ground. Maybe this wasn't Ayanami's apartment? It was the only unit with mail though, and the number DID match. "Could I just leave the card here?" he wondered as his mind tried thinking options. If he left it, odds of her finding it without telling her was nil. They had a test in a few hours so he couldn't hope to see her at school first.

Trying the door handle, it unexpectedly dropped down and Shinji found himself standing before an open door. Peeking in, not believing anybody other than him would just leave their door open, "Ayanami?" he called out. If it was just him living alone, Shinji would have done the same. Why lock a door when nothing he owned mattered, but he believed he was a freak or outlier. Taking that fugitive step into another person's home, Shinji was assaulted by two things instantly. It was just as hot in this room, but it was heavenly to smell in comparison to the outside!

Almost entranced by the aroma, Shinji sniffed the air and walked in and heard the heavy click of the door behind him. Broken from his nasal assault, he noticed the mail was even worse here, and a few did have Ayanami's name on it. Right place, she'd never get the card though, great. "Ayanami-san, its Ikari Shinji here. I have your new entrance badge. Do-do you hear me?" Shinji called out a little louder. Whatever she was cooking must have been a dessert or something, and he wanted to try it. Not a super fan of sweet food, he'd make an acceptation if given the offer.

Deeper and deeper into the apartment, Shinji got the silly notion he was walking into some great beasts layer. Snicker to himself, "A lamia den in that game Smith-san brought over." A red light was streaming up ahead, the summer sun beginning its trip to night, and Shinji used that fading luminescence to avoid garbage and discarded clothing. Smith brought and old game console over last night, Papi got super excited and it warmed Shinji more to see that childlike joy. He should have felt that, he knew, but to him it was just another thing to clean up. The games though, Miia got upset with the fantasy RPG that had a lamia den as a dungeon…cultural appropriation annoyed her!

"Ayanami?" Shinji found his voice getting weaker and weaker the deeper he got into her place. The sense of 'doing something dangerous' again welled up in him. But that was silly! Yeah he didn't know Ayanami that well, but they were coworkers, Children against the apocalypse! Why would he fear she'd attack him? But he did, his skin actually felt cold despite the intense heat as he rounded the hall into her bedroom proper. The smell was so pungent now it was cloying, intoxicating! Giving his cheek a hard smack as his mind started to fog over just a little, "Ayanami? Are you home?"

If she was gone and this was all for nothing, he'd have to…keep quiet about it because complaining would annoy Ritsuko-san that asked for this exchange to happen.

Further and further he walked, his cheeks blossomed when he found a mound of bras and panties in a corner. Guess Rei didn't like doing the laundry that much. Having done more than his fair share of women's delicates, Shinji knew Ayanami's were bargain basement type. Misato and Smith had the best quality, Miia's were starting to rise and Shinji fought to NOT think of her wearing it, and Papi…well Papi was specialized for her lack of arms.

Ruby red light mixed with orange got his attention, the sun struck a beaker and it just called to him. It looked like honey, but the smell, that delicious smell was coming from that jar. Nostrils flaring, Shinji's curiosity got the better of him and he advanced. A pair of glasses, cracked were next to the beaker, looked a little like his father's, and under other conditions he might have wondered about that. But right now was just that jar of honey. It was odd…it was perfectly golden except for a small dollop of white on the top. "I shouldn't, I really shouldn't," but Shinji's finger poked that small coin sized circle of white.

Scooping it out of the jar after setting Rei's card by it, Shinji felt it was warm on his fingers, was sticky like honey…but why would Ayanami have this? That was when the bathroom door opened. Against all his higher brain functions, teenage hormones were stronger than rational thought, Shinji turned his head to face his fate.

A secondary light from the bathroom was pure white and illuminated Ayanami perfectly. Not a stitch on, wild blue hair above and below was almost enough to distract Shinji from the real shock. A pair of nearly translucent wings veined and flapping. Wings? Ayanami was an extra species? B-but that wasn't possible they needed constant observation! "A-Ayanami-san w-wha…sorry…" Shinji tried to talk but those wings. When Ayanami fluttered them a strange sound emanated and made thinking just a little harder, concentration was fading.

"You have seen them," was all Ayanami said before noticing what Shinji had on his fingers. Advancing quickly and with purpose, her nudity was not cared about, she made a beeline right for the intruder. Reaching out for Shinji, not that the boy was really wanting to be touch, she missed and fumbled and fell onto him.

His world suddenly going full insane, Shinji found his favorite head on the ground and quite in pain. "Sorry, didn't mean to barge in. Ritsuko-san asked me to bring your card! I didn't know you were an Extra-Species. A bee-girl?" Shinji did NOT look down at the body atop of his. But something felt odd…softness touching his fingers. Again, not the smartest thing to do, he looked down and saw his fingers and come in contact with Ayanami's lips in the fall. Slowly, ever so slowly Rei opened her mouth and licked the pure royal jelly off his fingers.

"Delicious. Bee-girl? Extra-Species?" Rei's wings fluttered more and faster. Her eyes and Shinji's locked, and Shinji noticed how enticing they were, large orbs of inviting…wait…were those pimples are the starts of antennae growing out of her forehead? Opening her mouth again, Rei began to feast on the essence to make queen bees off of Shinji's fingers directly and sloppily.

Had to leave, had to leave NOW! This was so much worse than what Papi did last week in the park! A popsicle was just a very phallic looking object and it was his imagination that got his shame up, what Ayanami was doing was…was...hell if Shinji knew but it was getting a solid rise out of him! But from Rei's questions Shinji gleamed something important, "This is new to you? Extra-S-Species are people slightly different that normal people. I l-live with two right now, used to live with another. I-I could tell you about it sometime…after you get d-dressed of course. C-could you stop sucking on my fingers." Oh bother, this was another memory that would keep him up at night.

"Yes it is new, teach me?" Rei asked between her attempts to get every single molecule of what was coating Shinji's fingers.

Thinking of the time Misato tricked Shinji into giving Papi a bath, Shinji kept his eyes upward as his hands worked. Wrapping his free arm around Rei gently, oh how that swell of her body against his was so warm and antagonizing, he rolled over and set her down gently. How delicate those wings were, he didn't know, didn't want to know. But looking down again…seeing what he was seeing…Shinji found himself nearly hypnotized by Rei's eyes again. Shutting his eyes tightly he got up. "I'll tell you all you need to know…after tests today. Y-your new card is on the counter. I-if you don't have my number I can get it to you after you've d-dressed," Shinji then fled.

Oh…oh bother he nealy made a powerful mess in his pants over that little exchange. He was only human damn it! Having nude bee-women sucking on his fingers and writhing in pleasure atop him was NOT a normal thing he'd ever have happen. Let alone from a girl he did have a few random thoughts about, Ayanami was very attractive in an aloof sort of way. But first…he pulled his phone out, he had to call Misato!

"What do I tell her though? Ayanami-san doesn't seem to know what is going on, and…and…" Shinji turned around at a strange sound. It was a buzzing, far louder than any insect he heard before and…yup great. Clumsily flying after him, being pointed at by homeless and drug abusers, was a very new owner of wings. Knowing how this was going to play out, Shinji readied himself for the collision as Rei aimed at him. Yup, he was a pillow for softening crash landings as Rei collided with him and again took him to the ground.

Sitting on his lap, her wings folding down allowing her top to actually cover her skin rather than ride high, Rei oddly looked more…alive than she did a few weeks ago. Still as lacking in emotions she asked, "Is now acceptable? You have knowledge I lack. Explain this to me?" She gestured to her wings and the two bumps on her forehead…oh god this wasn't happening! Yet it was, Rei was not allowing him to escape. Ayanami knew he had answers, wanted them, and pressured Shinji for info on the Exchange program, homestays, Extra Species, and bee-women…by the time they got to Nerv, Rei had a small notebook full of new info and Shinji was wondering just why Rei was standing so close to him.

X-X

"While I know this is new to you two, but I would like to go home sometime today. So would you at least try to take this seriously?" Misato asked over the comm. Call her silly, but Misato did not understand the reason for testing Miia or Papi for the Eva's alongside Shinji and the new and improved Ayanami Rei. But here she sat with Makoto and Ritsuko waiting for the Extra-Species girls to make their big debut in the world of testing. With two Eva's, what good would it be to test more people that likely would fail? Oh well, it got Shinji all flustered and that was almost reason enough to go through with it.

A very excited Ritsuko however was quite the different person than Misato was, "Oh don't worry about her. Misato just wants to go home and be lazy. You two take your time. And Ayanami, I've your new medication ready. Come grab it before you leave today." Rolling the aforementioned bottle in her hand like a rattle, Ritsuko's smile was almost a little frightening. Noticing Misato's attention, the doctor waved off the concern, "What? This is exciting to me. We know so little about these new species! Just imagine what we could learn or do with some of these new findings?"

Stretching his hands way above his head, Makoto was not showing any enjoyment in his sudden shift in morning activity. Pulled from monitoring the defense grid to give Maya a break in the routine, Makoto calibrated some options as he quipped, "But will the Lamia fit into the plug and how can the harpy use the controls? I'm all for getting more pilots, but if they can't actually pilot what is the point?"

Note to self, Makoto had good points when he was tired, Misato noted. Nodding her head at the man, "He has a point. Papi can't hold much, needs help with most things. You should see Shinji-kun and her when it comes time to eat certain things! Miia-chan nearly flips and has actively taken over the duty. Cute to see the rivalry. If only Shinji-kun noticed, then we'd get some fireworks. As for Miia-chan, will she fit?"

"Are you calling me fat!? I'll have you know I'm in perfect shape!" Miia called out from the testing area. Slithering out with a heavily modified plugsuit top on, unsealed and hanging off of her, Miia had to have some sort of plan of attack going. The plutsuit was a modified version of Shinji's with the leggings cut off leaving only the chest and arm portion left. Slithering over towards the doorway leading to Shinji's changing area, "Darling you have to help me with this! I'm having issues with it!"

Oh ho, that was the plan, fluster and flash the young man, Misato saw how devious Miia could be when it was something she considered hers. Pointing at the blindfold in front of Makoto, Misato grunted at it and added, "Put that on please. Miia-chan is laying it on thick and isn't thinking about others. Be a gentleman?" Good thing Misato expected this, and likely more to happen, so planned ahead.

Grumbling as he tied the thick cotton blinders over his eyes, Makoto pouted, "How can I do my job if I can't see the screens. Katsuragi-san, will I have to wear this the whole time?" Tying quickly and well, his glasses safely in his pocket, Makoto weaved his head about looking at nothing and trying to find small bits of sight through the blindfold.

"What do you need help with, Miia-san?" Shinji called out as he entered the Lamia's trap. Misato had to hold back her laughter or she'd give up the ghost. He hurried out, always quick to act when somebody asked for aid. At times Misato wondered if Shinji would be that quick for EVERYBODY or was it just for pretty girls. Section-2 footage of him at school proved it was the former. Walking into the strike zone as he checked his own seal, Shinji found Miia nearly presenting herself to him…his suit was not suited for one of Miia's chest capacity. "M-M-Miia-san! You have to hit the button on the wrist! Misato-san why didn't you tell her?" Shinji stammered as he rushed over and hit said button.

Oh such innocence, Misato loved seeing that type of thing on that man's face. He was typically so withdrawn and repressed. Misato was proud of herself and her fellow roommates for forcing the young man to relax a little. Though if something didn't happen to alleviate the sexual tension in the house soon…something was going to happen. Calling over the comm as Miia yelped at the compression, "Miia-chan just got out and we are getting ready over here. Miia-chan did you at least help Papi-chan with hers?" Misato suspected Miia rushed out to get her target before the bird-of-prey could.

As if summoned, Papi flew through the woman's side and collided with Shinji. Was Shinji something of an Extra-Species magnet or something? Misato couldn't help but see how Papi crashed into him at least once a day while flying! And in a modified version of Rei's suit, no arms or legs, Papi flapped her wings and nearly tore off the flimsy suit that had been like Miia's and was giving her current mattress a good view of the flesh beneath. "Hubby, I can't hit the button! Could you do it for me? This is so slick it tickles!" Papi was overjoyed to be included today.

What followed had occurred multiple times at the house over the few weeks Papi had been living with her new Host Family. Miia and Papi 'fought' to get attention from Shinji while he did his best to not look at the offered flesh yet give them the attention they demanded from him. Misato just feed fuel to the fire. Had to get Shinji to relax around women, couldn't have him so flustered right? It was for his own good and not Misato's enjoyment! At least that was what Misato told herself when she set up a few of the events.

"Makoto-kun, you are drooling a little. And while I do find the idea of interbreeding with those species fascinating, we don't have time for it now. And if I do every find an AV of a young man, lamia, and harpy, I'll send Kuroko after you Misato," Ritsuko just had to cut the fun short. Thankfully Shinji was able to seal up both of the Extra-Species test candidates without having a heart attack. Boy looked nearly purple from the effort and embarrassment, but it was all in good fun. Jotting down a few notes, "Ayanami-kun, is something wrong? Modifications to your suit not good enough?"

Shutting off the sound, Misato did have some worries about that sudden revelation of several days ago. Hushed, just in case the mic was broken and still broadcasting, "Did you ever learn what caused that in her? Can it be reversed? Last thing we need is for that little fact to get out and we'd have an outrage." Fear for her young ward being suddenly altered on a genetic level fueled Misato's question, though she wouldn't mind having wings herself. Learning that Rei was undergoing some sort of metamorphosis was not something Misato took lightly. A buzz from her phone, Misato pulled it out and flashed the name at Ritsuko, "You tell her about this yet? Kuroko, despite being a slacker, does take her job seriously." From time to time at least.

Focused and distracted, Ritsuko was eyeing Papi very closely as the harpy plucked Shinji off the ground and flew about the test chamber. "I haven't yet no. You know how crazy Kuroko can get. I want to know what caused the change first. Thinking the pills I was giving her had too much concentration of a component. Ayanami, as you noticed I hope, is an albino. Means her genetics are a bit…unique. I didn't expect such a drastic…" Ayanami flew into the room and yanked Shinji out of Papi's legs and set him down, "change."

Not wanting to waste time or maybe Shinji's little encounter with the semi-bee-girl changed how she saw the lad a bit wasn't known, but Rei stood between the lone male and the snake and bird. Pointing at the as of yet unused plugs, "Those are for you. These are ours. Ikari-kun, if you do not move they will continue to bicker." Ok, so Rei was into ordering people around now?

"T-thanks for getting me down. Papi-san can get to excitable at times. Not that it is a bad thing, Papi-san. We just have work to do today, we can play later," Shinji addressed as much as he could. Kid could be a hostage negotiator. But despite what Rei advocated, Shinji aided his roommates in getting into their plugs. Papi needed it as again…no fingers meant no specialized digits to punch in the open command, and Miia…well Shinji was learning that Miia got powerfully selfish and jealous if ignored.

Once they got into their plugs, things calmed down a little. It took Miia a lot of coiling and squeezing to fit, but she was able to get sealed. Papi started to panic a little at being confined into a small space, but Misato was able to calm her down by turning on the external cameras. But they both got into the test plugs, and Misato started having more reservations about this test. What was the point? Miia could hardly move and Papi couldn't control anything, but Ritsuko was for this waste of time?

"Alright, going to start filling the plugs. Remember you CAN breath it so don't panic," Ritsuko informed the pilots and the potentials. Pulling off Makoto's blindfold she pointed at the commands, his break was over. As Misato expected, Miia was disgusted with the LCL and Papi was overjoyed with playing with it. Opening a window to all four testers, "Going to start the test proper, so do your best to concentrate on the test and not your plans for after. I know you've hormones, know you are a little unbalanced right now. So if you do well, I'll let you use my office and I won't tell Smith about it."

Watching the faces in response to Ritsuko's comment, Misato nearly burst out laughing again. Life was great when no angels were around! Miia's eyes sparkled, Papi asked what was being asked, Shinji tried to cave in on himself so much he became a singularity, and Ayanami…was Ayanami and was already focusing. "You are evil you know. Last thing we need is for Miia-chan to get a free pass. I never knew Lamia were so…bold. If I did I don't know if I would have brought Shinji-kun in," a lie but a believable lie.

Swatting Misato's legs off the console to get a better view of things, Ritsuko was her overzealous self. Sipping her coffee as she studied the results, "You'd feed that boy to those girls if it meant less work for yourself and a good meal. I don't know why Kuroko is so pent up about sex, its likely already happened." Jotting down more details, changing settings, and generally avoiding the others, Ritsuko was in her own world.

"Wait, you think Ikari-kun and those two are…" Makoto swallowed hard and was locked in a small bit of existential horror. Was it jealousy, disgust, envy, or something else but the be-speckled man was having a hard time accepting things.

Before Misato could kick start her brain and formulate actual words, seriously the idea of Shinji and those girls bumping uglies short circuited her higher functions, Ritsuko waved her hand dismissively. Speaking faster and faster as she went, "Not them, Kuroko or Misato would have seen that. Bet Kuroko has that house wired. Makoto-kun, our dear college friend would do anything to keep her job. Her nice cushy and easy job. So watching those walking bags of hormones and keeping them from fucking…up her alley. What I meant was people Kuroko isn't watching. World hasn't ended. Things are fine. So why bother putting a cap on it?"

"Don't say things like that without the following details, Rits. I had a vision of them having a huge orgy the moment I left the house! And with how Ayanami-kun is acting since those wings were made known…no, don't want to think about it," Misato shut her eyes but the image stayed. Those 'walks in the park' ending at hotels, her leaving only for them to beset each other, and now Ayanami and Shinji-kun in the changing rooms during lulls in testing…Misato had a very active imagination! Whelp it would be a time before she could look at Shinji again without having that image pop back in.

The room quieted down as the test continued, Misato knowing not to bother the actual workers to much. The seasoned vets were docile and focused, the others not so much. Miia just couldn't get over the breathing LCL and Papi did not sit still for more than thirty seconds. Watching the scores and trying to understand what they meant, Misato was not thinking this little test was going to be replicated. After a solid hour of testing, Ritsuko drained the plugs, "Alright, that about does it for today. All in all things are looking good. Miia your scores aren't that bad, Papi you need to focus a bit more next time. Now get out and leave your plugsuits in the bins I provided."

"Now don't you go taking Ritsuko up on her offer, Shinji-kun. Ayanami-kun and you have school, you two meet me in the galley and I'll take you home. Ayanami-kun, you don't have to hide your wings unless you want to," Misato addressed the room. Shinji sputtered and he ran off to change with Papi actually following him into the men's changing room. Oh please let nobody else be in there to flash Papi. Last thing Misato needed was some guy to make moves on the Harpy and for her to claw the bugger.

Standing face to face in the test chamber though was Ayanami and Miia just staring at one another. Both sizing up one another for unknown reasons. Miia shook her tail free of LCL and drummed her fingers over her bicep, "Why can't Darling take us home and you can take this one to school. Don't know if I trust her story about the other day. You just so happened to fall on him? How does one just FALL on another person like that?"

"If he takes you to your dwelling he will miss classes," Rei said simply enough, but her wings fluttered just a little as she left the room. Miia stalked closely behind to spy on the new unknown.

Well that was quit unexpected, but Misato never knew what to expect from Ayanami. Getting out of the chair, grabbing the bottle from off the console, Misato tapped it off Ritsuko's head. "I'll give these to Ayanami-kun. They WILL fix what is wrong with her right?" Misato was still dubious of the whole wing thing, but genetics was not her strong suit.

"Yeah, I changed the formula up. No more royal jelly for Ayanami-kun. I thought the small amount wouldn't have had such a big impact. Learned my lesson. But I do not know if those wings will ever go away. At least it doesn't hurt her to have it, what is the worst that can happen?" Ritsuko said off handed as she continued pouring over the details.

With a shrug, but an intent to ask Maya about things just in case, Misato left the two behind to finish the actual testing. Finding all four testers in the galley, Misato chucked Rei her pills then gave Shinji a small headlock/noogie. Light hearted and joyous, how Misato liked it. Yeah Miia was being a prima donna, but that was part of Miia's charm. They did complain that the suits tugged off some scales and feathers, Misato would tell Ritsuko to make better modifications.

X-X

To the left or the right? Left would be easier, but right would allow for more excitement. Shinji knew he should go left, but despite his own apprehension he went right. Throwing the hard plastic ribbed cylinder with all his might to the right and into the air, his shoulder started to ache. It spun crazily and looped just barely over a low hanging tree. Falling to his bum, his balance lost in his overhanded throw, Shinji just watched it go and watched its hunter. "You can get it, Papi-san!" he called out giddy with fun and exercise.

"I got it! I got it!" Papi parroted as she tore off. She had been perched atop a power pole waiting the throw. Tearing off at the apex of the toss, Papi dodged around the tree limbs with glee and showing incredible dexterity in her flying…Ayanami could learn a few things from Papi. Though, Shinji stopped his thoughts in that vein instantly, bees don't fly the same was as harpies. He'd have to find some way to help Ayanami out with that if given the opportunity. Spinning from head first to talons out, Papi's grin became a bit feral, "Papi's got you!" And she technically did…she caught it but the dog toy sadly didn't survive this time and was split into pieces.

Getting off the grass that had grown a tad unruly by a small 'river' that was near the outskirts of town, Shinji dusted himself off. A trifle sad but ready to go home anyway, "Guess that ends today's time out. We're out of targets for you, Papi-san. We'll have to try getting something sturdier for next time." Gathering up the other three destroyed such toys, Shinji was not going to leave a mess. Trying not to show fear as Papi flew towards him, another crash or a controlled landing this time was the debate, he stood waiting the woman's approach. A controlled landing, Shinji sighed contently, "Ready for something to eat? Just us this afternoon, Miia-san and Misato-san are having a…women's night out."

Handing Shinji the destroyed last red toy out of her talon, Papi had been taught to not litter, the Harpy nodded happily. Hopping over next to Shinji, "Meat! Meat! Let's have something with lots of meat in it!" Papi was quite the carnivore like Miia was, but Shinji snuck in healthy vegies as best he could. Happy, Papi's face could be printed alongside of it in a dictionary. The duo headed back towards their home, "Thank you for playing with me. It gets boring at the house. Miia-chan doesn't like to play much. Sleeps a lot."

A secret joy in his life, Shinji gently pet Papi's wing to show his agreement. Those feathers were so soft and fluffy! Shinji hadn't much experience with birds, didn't know if all of them were so luxurious to touch. "I'll make you something with some beef. And I'll always play with you if I have time to do so," and she was still living with them. But Papi was so…excitable and wanting new things he suspected Papi would ask to change houses in a month or so. It wouldn't do him good to grow to attached, Papi was just a transitory person in his life.

"Oooh! Look they play music! Isn't that awesome!?" Papi asked pointing at people playing music on their phones as if to point out Shinji's inner fear. Taking a small flight over to the trio of slightly older boys, likely sixteen, who were all sharing various songs with one another.

Knowing her attention span and memory were limited, Shinji didn't blame Papi for her distraction from the food she had just stated she wanted. Hurrying after her, Shinji was suddenly intimidated by the current company. Older kids tended to be hard to deal with, demanding respect by age alone. At least the abusive ones, where these that type? Approaching them however, Shinji noticed two of the three were enamored with Papi while the last was a little put off by the harpy. "S-sorry to bother you. Papi-san is newish to town still," it had been several weeks now but Shinji felt it still fit.

"Hey kid, you this bird's host family? Shouldn't you keep it on a leash or in a cage or something?" the annoyed teen glared at Shinji. His own phone back in his pocket, this smaller boy had his hands stuffed in his pockets and kicked some dirt at Papi.

Kicking back at him, the other two boys did not show the same aggression, "Shut up Takio! Papi-san was it? What kind of music do you like?" These other two paid Shinji no attention at all, they were fully focused on Papi and her rather beautiful figure.

Scratching at her cheek with the talon from her left wing, Papi considered the question way to deeply. Her actual talon found a can on the ground and shredded it without effort, leaving the lone outlier of the new three paling. "Hubby, what type of music DOES Papi like? Papi hasn't heard much human music, but likes the type Hubby plays," Papi bent her spine and neck as only a bird could to look behind herself at Shinji.

"C-classical, she likes classical the most and more upbeat songs," Shinji amended. Much to aid Smith, Shinji tried to offer his roommates a wealth of experiences, not that he had many outlandish ones. The atmosphere was different now though, upon hearing 'hubby', the mood was not as joyful. Were they going to get angry or violent due to Papi's pet name for him? Guys got angry when they saw a girl they liked but learned they had a boyfriend. He wasn't Papi's, but that name gave the impression. "A-and don't worry, she calls me that because of a little misunderstanding," best to ease the tension as soon as possible.

Upon hearing they had a chance, the taller of the boys nodded, "Ah, I heard Extra-Species get confused with our terms. No biggie. How about we take you out on a little date, Papi-san? We could show you things that your host family likely doesn't know. Any offense 'hubby'?" They all laughed at that a little, the older teens at least. They were bigger, stronger, more attractive, and Shinji suspected he would have to watch them hit on Papi for the foreseeable future. Would this happen with Miia as well, likely.

As the two boys closed in, smooth operators with outstretched arms but nothing overt or offensive, Papi took a leap back. Now standing behind Shinji, wings encircling him, "No, Papi wants supper with Hubby! And Papi calls Hubby Hubby because she likes him!" The atmosphere just changed on a dime with that very bold statement. In the stunned silence, Papi proceeded to take flight with Shinji in tow and flew off leaving the boys in the dust. Not looking where she was flying, head bent down to look at Shinji, "Papi loves Hubby, Hubby plays with me and feeds me. Papi doesn't like it when Hubby talks down about himself."

"PAPI LOOK OUT!" Shinji screamed as they neared power lines. His carrier was high enough to avoid the deadly strips but he was right in the crispy zone. With a jerk they flew up higher, though Shinji's stomach felt as if it stayed lower for a few moments. Weaving up and down as Papi lost her balance, she aimed for the house and they made a very non-controlled flight towards it. Once he stopped worrying about a heart attack, with all the odd actions lately he had that new worry, "S-sorry for making a scene back there, Papi-san. I shouldn't have spoken for you." Just like with Miia now though, Shinji…Shinji knew he was terrified. Eventually Papi would leave and the affection he felt would be a new hole in him.

Not slowing down enough, and aiming at a large tree nearby the house, Papi weaved her head about wildly. "It is fine! Papi doesn't get all the words right. New people are fun, but Hubby is funner! Miia is funner, and Misato is fun to play with! Papi loves her new home," Papi chirped in that lovable way of hers. Then she collided with the tree.

Branches snapped, leaves slapped faces, and when they hit the ground they were dirty and covered in tiny scratches. Papi was an excellent flier when paying attention, sadly Shinji was not allowing for such attention be paid. Papi didn't blame him, Shinji didn't know what he was doing, and the pair just lay on the ground, Papi atop Shinji, as their heads cleared.

"Papi-san…remind me not to distract you when you're carrying me," Shinji requested knowing Papi would forget it before getting into the house. Helping Papi up, brushing off the branches and leaves from both of them, Shinji snickered. Leading Papi, still a little disheveled, home, "Think we could use a nice bath. That landing has us both dirty. You can go first." Yanking out his keys, he let them both in, and found the house still quiet. Oh…oh no…shouldn't Misato be back yet? With what he just suggested, he needed somebody there to help!

Sensing Shinji's distress, Papi nuzzled up to his side and used her greater strength to push him towards the nice large bathroom. "Hubby is right, let's clean up! We can use what Smith left you!" Papi had to remember the worst details! The things that stayed in Papi's mind and why were a mystery for the ages. Game controls had a permanent place in her mind, the houses location, some names, and now the fact that Smith gave Shinji a bathing suit for Papi to wear when he needed to aid her was there too. Oh goodie, his heart was already pounding.

Herded by wings and a light brushing of talon to foot, Shinji quickly found himself in the changing room, and his shirt off. Papi worked quick! He found the package Smith left behind, and opened it. Swim trunks for himself and…was this a grade school age swimsuit? How did, how could Papi even put this on! That was when the note fell out from it, 'Help her put this on, Darling.'

"Maybe Smith-san and Misato-san are siblings," Shinji wadded up the note and tossed it. They both teased hard and didn't know when to stop at times. Misato tended to go way too far when drunk, Smith well Shinji didn't know Smith's unlimiter yet. Pointing to the room with the actual bath in it, "W-why don't you go in first while I change. I can…help you after I'm ready. Sound good?" If the stalled enough, maybe Misato would get home and spare him this humiliation!

Sliding the door open with her wing, Papi was already discarding her clothing with abandon. Lamia and Harpy just had no care about nudity! Guess that's to be expected from an all-female society, and Shinji's mind was shattered by that. Hiding from sight, Shinji quickly disrobed and put on the trunks, tying, re-tying, and tying a third time the cord of the trunks, he made sure they wouldn't fall off. "How can I put this on her, why am I even doing this! Papi-san, can you take care of your…your…" Shinji was still not ready for nudity.

"Papi wants to bathe with you!" Papi had kicked off her clothing and stood before the poor boy in all her glory. With how he was looking at her, Papi must have realized something as she blushed and used her wings to cover a few choice bits. Advancing regardless of embarrassment, "Did Hubby want to put that on, or leave Papi like this?" Ok, that was a leading question!

Closing his eyes, willing as best he could not to react to the view before him. Success was garnered, but at extreme measures. Thinking of his father in a similar position squashed any and all happy thoughts. Standing up and grabbing the suit, "H-how about we start with you stepping into this? I can pull it over your wings after we get it up high enough."

It was more mind jobbing to have his eyes closed Shinji quickly learned. He could hear Papi moving, could feel what she was doing. Her skin was stupid warm through that flimsy suit, and Shinji was fighting his instincts to jerk away. Touching people, touching people in intimate places, and doing so without clothing…all things he avoided now thrust in his face. "I'm going to pull it up now, alright?" Shinji asked as he slowly peeked.

"This tickles! It's so slick!" Papi began to move just as Shinji peeked. Turning around, yanking the ends of the suit out of Shinji's hands, it fell down to this waist and he literally got an eyeful. Well that was the straw that snapped his back, and Shinji just grabbed each strap, pulled them to their max to the sides and finished dressing the evil teasing harpy. Showing no care about being spotted in such a way, Papi continued to marvel about her suit, "Let's go clean! Am I supposed to clean your back?"

About to ask how she heard of that or how she intended to do so, Shinji thought better and let it go. Likely a show Misato and the other girls watched after he fled the living room for the night. It could have been a romance movie, horror, or even something spicier. Better safe than sorry on that. "I'll take care of myself after I get you clean. Then you can just enjoy the bath," Shinji followed into the bath and was still marveled by the size. Smith must have spent a large amount on this house, or MON or the government…who knew.

Already rolling in the water, Papi splashed everywhere as she let her wings get nice and damp. Sitting up, the suit thankfully was that rubbery black material that didn't give TOO much leeway. Swimming over to Shinji, girl was lighter than she appeared, and waited, "Already enjoying it! Miia's tail is to rough."

Tail? Yeah, don't ask, he didn't want to even consider. Lathering up a sponge, Shinji quickly and thoroughly did his task. Best to enjoy what he could while he could, never know when it would end. After he cleaned her as best he could, he instructed her to close her eyes and washed her hair. If he thought her wings were soft, Papi's hair was beyond that! "Alright, take a dip to wash that shampoo out and…" Shinji ordered but a shrill alarm stopped him.

The angel alarm was sounding, and Shinji could barely hear his phone ringing in the other room. "I'll be right back," Shinji tripped and landed hard on his knees as he made for the changing room again. Maybe it was a mistake, or some test. Answering his phone, it was Ibuki and she was not faking anything. A new angel was coming and Shinji dropped the happy thoughts. Changing into his clothing, still wet, Shinji yelled for Papi, "We have to get to Nerv, Papi-san. N-no time to change."

Afraid, one of the few times Shinji saw her that way, Papi looked ready to say no, but he played his trump card. "I'll need you to fly me in, I don't have time to run," freely offering himself for a flight, something he just didn't do. Well, Papi took the bait and off they went. As he got suited up, Shinji really hoped this ended easily like the last two angels. Sadly the beam of pure hate he was hit with was not listening to requests that day.

X-X

"Alright, Ayanami-kun, you check out fine. Do you need a refill of your medication yet?" Ritsuko asked idly typing on her computer. The examination room had various x-rays and pictures of Rei and her new modifications, along with a few of Miia and Papi. Anybody other than Rei would have been worried or concerned by the room's rather...obsessive...look. But it was Rei, and she had seen the doctor doing stranger things already so she didn't care.

Willing her wings to flutter, she found the sensation quite delectable, Rei flew off the examination table. Shaking her head, "My supply from before is still at half." Though she didn't feel the same as when she took the old type that gave her these new accouterments. Flying was something Rei was learning she actually quite enjoyed, almost more than swimming. Maybe try her wings in the pool on next time? No matter, other things were necessary today. Changing from her hospital gown into her school uniform, "Were you able to learn of the permanence of these changes?"

Finalizing whatever she was working on, Ritsuko offered, "The anttenna didn't finish growing so they will fade. And you likely won't grow additional eyes, but the wi...Ayanami we have changing rooms. Do you just get nude in school like this?" Actually a little flustered, despite the fact she'd seen Rei au naturale many times before, the good doctor quickly turned away. Blindly reaching for her coffee, "As I was saying, wings will say and you'll stop producing honey. What did you do with that beaker?"

"Other than the amount Ikari-kun fed to me, it is still on my shelf," Rei finished tying her bow. Why was the doctor so off put by her nudity? Rei floated in a tank of LCL for hours before her like that. As for changing into the nude at school… "I use the changing rooms at school. Though...before the angel the Lamia and Harpy attempted to show Ikari-kun their breasts, why?" Was it part of the courtship ritual to try and show her naked body to the target? After Ikari-kun saved her, cried over her surviving, her thoughts about the confusing boy were changing.

Eyes going a little wide, a smile crept onto her face that Rei oft saw when Ritsuko was with Gendo, the scientist nodded to some inner thoughts. Tapping her pen on a scrap of paper, "Could you bring that in? Want to study it. And if it wasn't for that little feeding you'd likely have lost the wings. I only gave you a controlled amount of Royal Jelly, he gave you a far more concentrated amount and locked you with those things. As for Miia-kun and Papi-kun, they are fighting over that kid. Trying to entice him. Female only Extra-Species are bold, have to fight off all others of their race for a mate. That Lamia is going to drag Ikari-kun into a room one day and just squeeze him dry." A dry laugh left her before she finished off her coffee.

So they were acting bold to get his attention, interesting. Without further dialogue Rei headed off towards school. She hadn't attended for the last week, stuck being examined by Ritsuko under the lie of 'post battle observation.' While she didn't mind missing school, it had been powerfully boring without a book to read. Being poked and prodded by the blond had been happening most of Rei's life so she just let it happen. During that time though, Rei did think a lot. Not like she had much else to do. And her thoughts kept going back to one thing. Ikari-kun. He cried for her, cared for her. The commander would never have shown that level of emotion. She had smiled for him, she never did THAT for the commander.

"I appreciate what the commander has done for me, but my mental state is different for..." Rei couldn't even say his name. Once she got outside of the base, Rei took to the skies and flew towards school. The wind felt wonderful against her skin, the view so much nicer up here as well. Nobody could bother her, nobody could point at her and mock her. Mocking was par the course for her. Her attitude towards others garnered a rather negative effect on people. Girls spurned her as she didn't share their cares, boys spread rumors when she rejected their advances. So much she didn't understand about the world, so much she was told didn't matter. But now, now she had somebody to talk to, "Ikari-kun said I could talk to him about such things."

Landing a block away from the school, the commander ordered her to try and hide her wings for now, she walked the last bit. People had seen her of course, but the order had been to hide things while at school. Was that his intent or did he mean hide them all the time he hadn't been clear, so Rei allowed herself a small luxury. Walking into the quad as lunch was ending, Rei noticed the odd quartet of girls that followed her around had grown to six as the approached.

They were talking about how Aoi got a boyfriend now. It was so strange, they circled around her yet didn't bother talking to her, just there to...to what? Protect her? Listening to them blather on about how cute Aoi and Kaoru were together and how 'far they got'. Walking around the quad, hunting for Ikari-kun, maybe she could start asking some questions about her new half-bee girl nature. Never did Rei study up on the monster races, it hadn't mattered before. If something mattered, Rei learned, if it didn't...she didn't care. As of late, a lot more things required study.

"I should have gotten a drink before leaving Nerv," Rei rubbed at her throat. Leaving after Ritsuko's examination left her without food or drink, and the meds did dry her throat out something fierce. Upon her statement, Aoi had her hand out with an unopened can of tea. Girl didn't even seem to know she was doing it, just hand out while she gushed about 'their first kiss.' Taking the can, Rei opened and drained it as she watched. Talks of kissing, groping, and the envisioned first time got Rei's mind working again. The girls that lived with Ikari wanted to do that, somehow that idea did not go over well in her mind. A strand of red thread in an otherwise white handkerchief.

Finding her prey, with those two boys she had oft observed him with, Rei did not want to approach with her menagerie though. So as with the drink she tried, "Leave me for now." And the girls just walked off still in a semi-circle. Strange, but that would be for later to think of. Maybe she could get some information from them about… "Ikari-kun."

"Ayanami-san? It is you! A-are you alright? Misato-san said you might get out of observation today," Shinji was stunned. An almost smile was on his face, relief the most evident of his emotions. Rei had gotten skilled at reading people. No disgust or fear from him, just simple relief and a smidge of joy. The trio of boys sat on the ground by a tree, two homemade lunches and one school bought. Always pay attention to the details, the commander told her, never know what would be important to a mission. Gesturing to the open quadrant of their square, "Would you like to join us?"

Under her shirt her wings vibrated...they did that whenever something stunned her. Plopping down without any ceremony, she just observed the other two boys grinning at one another with a strange glee. "I do not have a meal. But since I was ordered to protect you," it was an excuse anyway. Talking to him about her new nature with these two boys around wouldn't do. Dare she try her little control on them? They didn't flock around her as the girls did, best not try yet.

"Shin-man, you going to say THIS is just a coincidence too? I swear, you release some pheromone or something to get the chicks or something?" the tan boy pointed at Rei and laughed.

Pulling out his camera, the bespeckled boy started filming the meeting, "Yeah, those two you live with, Minamoto-san earlier this week, and now..." With the camera on Ikari, the boys continued to jest at his expense. Odd though, Rei had never noticed Ikari to be popular with the girls of their class. She listened of course, and talk of boys was a popular topic. Ikari got mentioned a lot when he first moved in, but fell off once he became a standard feature. What changed?

"Guys stop telling Ayanami-san these lies! She even said, she was told to watch over me for the last battle...that is all. Oh if you're hungry though," Shinji handed over his half eaten box of food. She took it and looked at it. Rice, some vegies, and a little chicken. He continued to explain and try to defuse the situation, "As for those other things. Miia-san and Papi-san have limited social skills and nobody else to see. With Minamoto-san, she mistook me for somebody else, I think."

Akagi did say the restrictions on her diet were gone due to her changes. Whatever the metamorphosis had done to her, it corrected the inability to digest meat. So Rei started eating the chicken and...her wings vibrated again! It was so tasty! Not as good as the Royal Jelly she ate off Ikari's fingers, but good nonetheless. Not understanding why Ikari would deny the truth of things, "Akagi-san said that the Extra-Species females wish to mate with you. She stated the Lamia will likely force a coupling if allowed." That was what 'liking a person' resulted in wasn't it? Liking and Mating were part and parcel.

The camera fell from the boy's hand as the other let his sandwich get ruined by slipping to the ground. Was she not supposed to say such things? Sociatal norms would vex her to her dying day. Only now she felt a little different about making mistakes, she felt things a lot more acutely since her new medication. As such her wings started to vibrate again, "O-or am I mistaken on the reason they attempt to show you their nude bodies?" Now the two boys were glaring at Shinji while he back peddled from them.

"Pictures/Film it!" the boys yelled and got up. Shinji turned around and scrambled away. Quite spry for somebody that didn't exercise much. Rei finished her meal watching the boys run about, a few others joined her in watching the oddity, the 'three stoogies' as they were known. Shame, she would have to find another time to talk to Ikari about things. But she had time, and maybe he could provide more of this food! Yes, yes, that had a good sound to it!

X-X

Notes

Keeping things a little slow on the relationship side of things as once that gets started it might go a lil crazy. So nice and slow and silly. Part of me is wondering what to do next with Rei's medication. I could go full 'she becomes a slime' but we already have Suu for that role. So maybe just keep adding new little bits of other species to have fun with. Next up though we have a centaur with a knight-fetish to add and a depressed boy's defenses to break!

Later

Mercaba


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

More people have been let go from work meaning more for me, and the fear of losing that exists for me to. Yeah, really sets a mind at ease to live in constant fear of unemployment. But I press on, hope thing are good for you readers.

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 4

Sitting back behind the bulletproof glass, watching through it with a cup of coffee, Kuroko loved the cool air Nerv kept. Had to hand it to Ritsuko, woman kept the place cold as her heart and that left people either freezing or relaxed depending on internal temps. Don't misunderstand, Kuroko was close friends with the faux blond, just the woman expected to learn that the young Akagi was a yuki-onna eventually. But the woman had her vices, and those vices helped Kuroko learn more about the Extra-Species she dealt with on a daily basis, so she'd suffer an emotionless conversation from time to time.

"Thanks again you two for letting them use your range, they hardly get the chance to go full bore on training," Kuroko gestured to her private squad. MON's finest were each training in their own way on Nerv's special testing range. Nice to let her ladies get some exercise, stretch their legs a bit. Fixing her glasses as she shifted from Ritsuko to Misato, "Any chance I can bring them over again for another little dinner party? They loved that butler of yours, think Zombina was tempted to bite him."

Pointing at Ritsuko as she woman's mouth opened, Misato shook her head 'no'. Twirling her own service pistol around the table, thankfully the magazine was out, Misato did have a bit of a smile on her cheeky face. "Think they nearly broke him, well Doppel and Zombina there. We tease him a little, those two…that is a whole new level. As for another supper party, at least let me ask him this time. We cleared out the pantry with that post victory celebration," Misato's voice softened.

"You wouldn't have to worry about him getting hurt if you let that zombie turn him. Totally indestructible! Think of it, I could monitor the whole thing and…" Ritsuko already had a pen and paper out writing. Oh how Ritsuko had poked and prodded the zombie at the little shin-dig they had. Hardly a party for half of the pilot corps, he had to cook nonstop during it, but the others had a ball. Ritsuko nearly lost it when Zombina asked 'Loverboy' to stitch her foot back on. Only he had sewing skills, he did it, and Miia nearly lost it!

Now it was time for both Kuroko and Misato to raise their hands up to stop the overly zealous scientist. It was fun to joke about it, to do it would break the law, so Kuroko wasn't going to let this talk go on. Break the law, she might lose her job, and all the cushy side-benefits go away. Letting her mediocre coffee warm her a little, "Sorry but if she did it voluntarily we'd all get in a lot of trouble. Just like your little Ayanami-chan. Did you think you really could have kept her hidden forever? Reports of a bee-girl flying around town, and at the party the girl just…"

"Not trying to hide Ayanami-kun, just unsure what happened to her. Like Ritsuko said, she's a bit of a unique case. And I want Shin-chan to grow up. Being a perpetual fourteen year old sounds like a nightmare to me," Misato did not cover herself as well as she hoped. Of the three college friends, Misato was the emotional one. Heart and intentions on her sleeve, and that boy was quickly becoming dearly important to the woman. Kuroko was happy to see the crazy party girl from college was actually quite focused. Woe to whoever hurt that kid, Smith doubted enough of them would be left to fit in a lunchbox.

Still writing, Ritsuko's frown was pronounced, "I guess you have a point. And we don't know for sure how it would affect his sync score. Unless you let me put her into the plug. Fate of humanity and all. If he gets badly hurt, she could bite and…just think about it. As for Ayanami, like she said, how could I know Royal Jelly would do that to her. Stuff is in a lot of medications now." Leave it to the scientist to hide behind facts and studies that weren't fully credited yet. Snorting, nearly knocking over her cup of water, "And you're out on the range again…think we're going to have to censor the footage."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose under her classes, Kuroko knew what she was going to see well before she turned to see it. Hitting the button to speak to the people on the other side, "Doppel-kun, what did we say about taking people's appearance without asking when not on mission?" It was needed when on assignment, such as the one they finished the other day. Doppel appeared as a young child to get in close to some orcs that stormed an adult product shop (the orcs were to stupid to wonder why a teenager was in a porn shop).

"But it's fun to fluster Manako with it! Look at how bouncy she is!" Doppel responded sounding exactly like Misato. Clad in a very tight fitting blue with yellow accent cheerleader's outfit complete with pompoms bounced about as the sniper tried to calibrate her weapon. Striking a very spicy pose, "Think I should visit our Buddy like this? Bet that would get a laugh!"

But what happened more than often than not, Tio lunged and picked Doppel off the ground, "That is such an adorable costume! Think it would look good on me?" The giant ogre had no idea how big and strong she was, or was just oblivious to the world about her. Squeezing Doppel out of her transformation, Tio pouted as she put her back down.

"Does Tionisha know what she is doing, or is it just luck for us? I'm used to a lot of Extra Species, but that girl is just strange. She just exudes peaceful and cheery but she's a walking tank!" Misato relaxed after her clone was gone. Smith saw it all the time, people react strangely to seeing an exact copy of themselves acting in strange and oft mind jobbing ways. It had its uses however, let Smith get around the pesky 'no hurting' that inhibited her work from time to time. Pulling out her phone, it was ringing, "She nearly smothered Shinji-kun after the party, her breasts are nearly the size of his head! Gave Miia-chan bad ideas." Flipping open the phone she took the call.

Scooting away from Misato as the woman's call was distracting her, Ritsuko wasn't quite done with her 'subtle' questioning. "So you're not upset with us keeping quiet on Ayanami-kun are you? The changes didn't manifest all at once, hell if Ikari-kun hadn't had his accident, I doubt she'd still be as she is now. I have changed her meds now," always quick to defend herself and her hobbies. Ritsuko was a person Kuroko liked having on her side, feared if the woman started working for Black Lily.

Watching as her squad cheered Manako on as the Cyclopes proved her skill with rifles was world class, Kuroko was proud of her girls. Finishing her coffee, and wanting a good cup of 'Darlings', "No I'm not upset, just don't try to keep things like that hidden. Extra-Species are still in a delicate place in acceptance. If people start fearing using products from them could turn them…we'd have a panic. So tell…what IS in her new meds, and she's not changing into it is she?" Checking her watch, Kuroko pouted, it was nearing time to leave. She had to meet Centorea and find a home stay for her. Classical centaur female nature was going to be a pain, Nordic warriors looking for a master to follow.

"W-well…I guess that is a fine question to ask. Shouldn't be an issue, I've changed the base from being Royal Jelly to ground Dragon Newt scale. Thinking the fortified property of the scales and regenerative properties will help her recover," Ritsuko was not ready to be on the defensive. Smith provided Ritsuko was a lot of private details that other scientists didn't know, and Smith knew of a few times Ritsuko got hold of some samples…best to let the woman know she's being watched. Kuroko did not want her friends getting in trouble.

Pacing the room, a very agitated Misato handed the phone over to Smith, "You better take this. Something happened and Shinji-kun is a bit…I don't know what he's saying but he's asking for you." It wasn't a question, it was a demand, and Misato's intensity was overflowing. One of her roommates was in some sort of trouble, Smith could help, so Smith WOULD help.

"Something wrong Darling-kun?" Smith just HAD to tease the kid and to lesser extent Papi and Miia. She liked the boy, he was a great support to Miia and Papi, helped buffer Misato's edges, made killer coffee, and was so easy to exploit so she could slack off! Throwing him a bone, if you always took people would bugger off, "Misa-chan here says you're having some sort of issue."

The line was silent for a moment, well mostly silent, Shinji was heard but unintelligibly talking to somebody for a moment. Then he pulled the line closer, "Smith-san? I-I have a problem here. I was in the shopping arcade…saw a lady trying to sneak pictures up other girl's skirts." For sale, blackmail, or personal use who knew, but anybody could do bad it seemed. Shinji went silent for a moment, before continuing, "Girl took off running and a c-centaur over heard and threatened to dispense justice, I uh…I got in the way of her sword, but the lady ran. S-so uh…we followed and captured her and handed her over to the police. B-but she knows I'm a pilot and is calling me master and…"

"You didn't ride her did you?" Smith could already picture it so she had to twist the mental knife. A centaur in the city, one that just HAD to stick her nose in some little tiff? Had to be Centorea, centaurs were very selective with their emissaries. Could she be so lucky and Darling-kun was going to take the hit again for her?

"I-uh-yeah I did. S-she kicked me when I first tried getting on, but she let me on after somebody said she'd get in trouble for hurting a pilot…why does it mean something?" Shinji could take some good hits! For a fourteen year old, kid was smashed by Lamia tails, grabbed by harpy claws, and now kicked by a centaur? Maybe he had been bitten by a zombie already, just kid was made of sterner stuff.

Don't lie, don't lie, don't lie he was panicked enough already, don't add to it! She did. "That is almost like proposing marriage, Darling-kun! Take her to the house and I'll be over to talk things through. And I think for now it is best if we have her set up house with the rest of you. Can't afford an international incident of you violating her honor and then just throwing it away. Just don't let her take it to far, her name is Centorea I'm betting. She tends to get…thick in her ways. See you in a few, bye-bye!" Closing the phone she tossed it back to Misato.

"What did he do now? Marriage? Ride her? Shinji and some new Extra-Species had sex?" Misato barely caught her phone. Woman didn't even realize she had yet another border thrust upon her, just Smith's intentionally vague statements! Woman was an equal opportunity teaser.

Holding a finger up, Kuroko addressed her squad first, "Pack it up girls, we have a small issue to look into. Darling-kun had an incident involving a centaur, he got kicked, but he helped the centaur stop a crime. We need to do PR control and cover the little love tap he got." Noticing Tio and Zombina were a little worried, she waved it off, "He's fine. Centorea is fine. Just best to keep this from becoming a big mess. I'll deal with him, you four see to the criminal and any witnesses. Head out!" She'd get Darling-kun to make her a late lunch or something, let her girls wander the town and do the heavy lifting.

The squad grumbled, as they always did, but the packed up and headed out to follow orders. Putting her jacket back on, not particularly enjoying the heat it added to an already sweltering day, "You want to go with me to talk to them about things? And by ride I mean on her back, a centaur. And I was just a little joking. It is only something a centaur allows close friends, but it isn't a marriage contract. Centaurs do have males in their species after all." But with what she'd been hearing about centaur males, Smith was putting more faith in the rumor more females were taking human mates.

"I hate you so much right now. Last thing I need to hear is Shinji-kun and some random girl getting in on. Would put Miia-chan and Papi-chan into overload and you cannot imagine what they'd try doing. You DO have their suppressants for the upcoming full moon right?" Misato put her jacket back on and joined Smith in heading to the garage. Ritsuko waved them off, woman still had work to do so she was staying behind.

Pulling a letter out of her inner pocket, Smith wondered how Misato was going to take this little news tidbit. Extra-Species were living and loving people, and as such the rules for sex were be slackened. And in a show of strengthening ties between humanity and the new borders marriage was being pushed. New repopulation laws lowered the age to fifteen. Smith was seeing this as an opportunity.

Reading the paper, Misato didn't stop walking until she bounced off a wall and the crunch was loud. Waving the letter at Kuroko, Misato's cheeks were red, "When does this take effect? Do-do the others know about this? Oh hell, it'll be open season on him! Those two are already…well with Papi-chan it might just be confusion, but Miia-chan will vanish with him for days!" Maybe an exaggeration, both woman did know Miia had aims and they were romantic and the lamia wanted ALL aspects of a relationship.

"Already in effect actually. Guess we were getting a few complaints from host families that we were infringing on lives. Can't stop love, and by not policing this we have a lot more free time," Smith was glad for that. Breaking into Love-Hotels for infractions had lost its appeal very fast. Let the people who wanted to have relationships have it. Smith didn't have any qualms with it, it was life. And anything that made her life easier was very much approved of. Getting into the car park, "And did you hear my comment about Centorea-kun moving in with you? Thinking of adding an addition to the house. Nice new bathroom, larger rooms…"

Unlocking her car, Misato shook her head, "No, once you said 'did you ride her' I lost it. You used to say that all the time back in college about Kaji and me. Are you putting ANOTHER girl in my place? Are you trying to drive Miia-chan insane? She'll see this new girl as a threat and…wait…" Smith saw the gears moving and waited for the fireworks to go off. "Marriage at fifteen? You're going to push him to marry one of those girls!?" Misato's shriek was near deafening!

"Hey, just trying to foster love and understanding is all, no reason to get upset. Just options is all," Smith realized her mistake now. She was in Misato's car and the woman was emotional! Fast speeds were fine when in an airplane, lot less things to crash into. This was utter terror. And as a result of that terror, Smith was not going to remind Misato about additional marriage laws that were changed. Let her learn herself later! At the house, they found Centorea already moving into a room, Shinji was stunned, and Miia was livid, while Papi played with a bra of Centorea she found. Yup, this could work.

X-X

So much to read and so much to remember, but Shinji had time to at least try. With the knowledge that Second Impact was not a meteorite that crashed, Shinji didn't pay attention to this part of the lecture. That left ample time at the end of the school day to research his ever growing roommates' needs. In the beginning it was just learning about Lamia and Extra-Species in general. That had been easy. Carnivore types had less taste receptors, cold blooded tended to sleep when temp got lo, and Lamia were a single sex species. Papi was much the same only had the addition of migratory aspects of harpies, weight to strength ratio, and well the mostly bird brained aspect of them.

"Herbivores are different," Shinji muttered then quickly shied away when a boy to his side noticed him drifting. Didn't help he was researching centaur and well…it appeared he was more looking up porn! His monitor had many images of, while clothed, big breasted women! Guess the photographers liked the more alluring female centaur rather than the almost rabid bulk of muscle and fear that were the rare male photo. But if he was going to live with Centorea, he had to learn so he'd suffer the mocking he was surely going to receive from those that misinterpreted him.

What would it matter anyway? Another kid that might have eventually tried talking to him thought he was a pervert now because he tried doing good. Just how his life went, no good deed went unpunished. Suck it up, do his best, and expect the worst. Just how it went. Shaking the growing cloying feeling away, sinking and surrounded by impossible situations, he read on. Herbivores tasted food far more intensely humans. He'd need to get milder foods and more vegies than before. Centaurs had very high body temperature, so a small fan or personal A/C for her to counter the heaters for Miia. Oh and the huge breasts for tending their larger young.

Pinching his nose as the rare and shame laden erotic thought popped into his mind, Shinji was glad he contained his stupidity. During yesterday's wild ride on Centorea's back to capture that woman, he had accidentally grabbed onto her chest to keep from falling. Bigger than Miia's, plumper, and positively aflame in his hand. It hadn't been his intent of course, but when Centorea kicked into higher gear, he nearly fell, so he reaffixed his grip and…damn he felt that tightening in the crotch again. Getting excited about such a thing, "I'm disgusting."

A message popped onto his screen, 'Dude you alright? You look down? Want to hang out a bit after school?' It had been from Touji.

Nodding, Shinji replied that he would, he had a little time free before needing to head home to cook. Best let the girls get used to one another without him around. Smith and Misato were talking to Centorea and the others about the changes. He'd buy some extra food, his little pay from Nerv nearly all went to food now, for a welcoming meal. Same had happened for Papi, he would welcome the woman with open arms for as long as they stayed before leaving him again. Noticing the pictures of most of the centaur had them wearing large skirts, Shinji looked up more sewing techniques. Miia had him modify a few skirts last week, he could expect more for Centorea now.

"Stand, bow! Ayanami and Morimoto you are on cleanup duty. Dismissed," Hokari did her job diligently and released the students. Envy, Shinji felt a small smidge of envy for that authority that Hokari demonstrated. The students listened to her, they respected her, which must feel nice.

Slapping Shinji on the back with his bag, Touji quickly followed by Kensuke linked up with their third. Draped over Shinji's shoulder, "So what had you all glum at the end of the day? Spotted you checking out some odd sites, Shin-man." Kensuke did adjusted his glasses with a smirk, the resident hacker just had to hint he knew a little more than he should.

Waving for them to be quiet until they weren't quite so surrounded by people, Shinji noticed Ayanami eying him with a strange look as they left. Once sufficiently alone, Shinji asked, "What did you think I was watching? And I'm not glum, just thinking is all. Smith-san has added another border to our house. Getting a little crowded." He wasn't sure if he liked that. The sense of family was threatening to be welcoming and enjoyed. Once it was enjoyed, it was taken away. Why he fought so hard to resist his ever growing feelings for the sensual Lamia and the ever-welcoming Harpy.

"Well I saw you checking out chicks with huge tits," Touji just had to be crass. Shinji swore he saw a girl they pass get offended, well there went another potential friend. Pulling out his own phone, Touji showed Shinji a few choice images of other top-heavy ladies, only his were topless. Winking at what he perceived was a shared hobby, "What you think man. Minotaurs are HUGE, Pan's are a close second. What sites you use?"

Head sinking down, Shinji quickly waved off the misunderstanding. "That wasn't what I was looking at!" Best to nip that rumor in the bud, not that he bet he could now. Not that Touji was wrong though, the 'cattle' type species were quit buxom. Stepping out into the streets, letting his friends lead the way towards digital distractions, "The new border is a centaur, so I was reading about things I should know about them. Hate to do something to hurt her or something accidentally."

Using his phone to follow up Shinji's claim, Kensuke gasped and nearly dropped his phone, "Whow you ain't kidding! Those looks like idol sites! Blond hair, blue eyed, and va-va-voom! Wait…centaur? You have anything to do with the event yesterday?" Kensuke just had to be a bit more knowledgeable of things around town. Finding a brief article about yesterday's arrest, Kensuke showed a few blurry pictures, "That you?"

"Y-yeah that is Centorea and me," Shinji confessed, why lie about it. Centorea was clearly the center of the picture, noble, poised, and utterly beautiful…he was a blurry smudge that might be confused with a photo-bomber. It was Centorea's ears, hair, and…well those legs were pretty as well, that got Shinji's initial attention. Guess he was getting desensitized to breasts as he didn't initially notice that. Then it was her sense of honor and justice, a knight's nobility of story that amazed and humbled the lad. Resisting the odd thoughts of the centaur, "I saw the woman taking some pictures, I tried to stop her, Centorea went to destroy the phone, I got caught up in the mix, and we c-chased the lady down."

The two boys were quite for a few minutes, just taking in the story or in Kensuke's case reading up something else. As they neared the arcade, Touji slapped Shinji's back proudly if not with overt strength, "Dude, do you know what you did? Took me a minute to put it all together, but I think you captured somebody really nasty. News 's been going on about people being blackmailed by a cyber-stalker. Think that is the same person Ken?"

Nodding, Kensuke was already confirming Touji's story with another article, stupid phones were making life impossible to be anonymous in. "Notorious cyber-stalker and exploiter arrested with help from Extra-Species woman, Centorea Shianus, in a 'thrilling' chase. Guess you got cut from the article," Kensuke actually sounded upset. Not at Shinji but at the article for omitting him by the sound of things.

"Hope she doesn't get hounded by that. Centorea-san isn't guided by pride or fame seeking," Shinji honored that! He didn't pilot for fame or attention, that would bite him when he failed. Centorea wanted to do well for the benefit of others. So why did she pledge to be his faithful servant, that he was to be her 'lord'? Misunderstanding coupled with his cursed association to Nerv! Sure he tried to stop that woman, he would have failed. Yes he was a pilot, but he wasn't that good. He was not worthy of being her master, yet she was calling him that, and he didn't know how to stop it. Added to it, what Smith said about him riding her…one big mess. Getting some tokens, "And I'm not upset about being omitted, she did do most of the work. I just r-rode on her and leapt atop the lady until Centorea-san could block her escape."

Shinji felt almost like crying when Kensuke and Touji added a few tokens to his pile…small things mean big to people who get nothing. Flashing Shinji the thumbs up, Touji grinned stupidly, "You did good man. Don't get down bout it. And…you rode her? Sounds like that would be rare or unwanted. But lets have some fun for a bit. You can tell us about this Centorea-san. Think we can meet her?" Touji was very accepting of all of Shinji's new additions. Was it because their human parts were oh so attractive, or did he accept them as Shinji did…who knew, but at least he tried.

Falling into typical teenager actions, the trio let loose and did just that, had fun. Games played and lost, jokes told, a few cans of soda imbibed, and just an enjoyable time had by all. Kensuke focused on FPS types cabinets and was showed up a little when Shinji's training kicked in. Touji was the king of the fighters until a girl from a younger grade trounced him. And Shinji had won three small phone strap sets for the ladies waiting at home. Not a glorious and life fulfilling afternoon, but one Shinji needed to get his mind off of the events swirling around him.

But all things do end, for good or bad, and Touji got a text from his father and that ended the outing. They parted ways, and Shinji headed off to get supplies for groceries. "Hope things are going alright for Mari-san, maybe I should ask Akagi-san," Shinji muttered as he shielded his eyes from the sun. Ayanami had medication that quickly healed her injuries, maybe Shinji could get some for Mari. Touji had left to check on her after all. A moment of sheer panic then laced through him as hands covered his eyes leaving him in utter darkness. One second he was looking at the store and now he was thinking 'kidnappers.'

"Guess who!?" A very sensual voice called out huskily into his ear. Then a third 'arm' wrapped around Shinji's waist and pulled him in close.

Well the voice was the first giveaway, the second was the tail, and lastly was uh…well…Shinji was quickly becoming comfortable with Miia's body. Lamia did sneak into his room at least once a week. He did have the smallest room so it was the warmest little box, yet Shinji secretly knew better…though fought to accept it. "M-Miia-san! You'll get in trouble if you go out alone! W-what if you got deported?" Shinji tried to move but he was unable to break the steel grip he was in.

Upon him recognizing her, Miia's hands slide down to his chest and she enveloped him in a smothering hug. "But I'm with you right now so it's no trouble right?" Miia was just a free spirit, or a very dedicated woman, Shinji didn't know which. After lifting him off the ground for a few moments, it took Shinji patting her tail for her to put off the show of affection, "So what are we up to do now? Figured I'd let Smith-san try to teach Papi again the rules as well as…her."

"Papi-san will learn or we'll keep helping her, I've no problem with either," Shinji took in a deep gale of breath. Miia did have a nasty habit of smothering with that tail, a formidable weapon if used for ill. Gasping just a little as Miia took his hand and flinched her head towards the store. For a moment his hand, his whole body, was still and unmoving. Why was she doing this, why, why, why…

Then he did something he was afraid to do, terrified to do, Shinji squeezed back. A risk, a terrible danger, yet he couldn't resist the calling. Sweet and doting Miia, he held her hand and marveled at its smoothness and chill. Cold blooded indeed, but still enjoyable to hold. "Did you want to go grocery shopping with me?" Shinji tried to keep his voice as level as possible. It was hard, his whole being felt as if it was vibrating.

"Of course! L-lets g-get something really good," Miia was not expecting Shinji's grip, a first for him, and her face was all red. Humming contently with closed eyes and a mile-wide smile, Miia snuggled up close after her initial shock. And thus began their little date. Going to the grocery store, ever so romantic, they held hands and ignored those that commented on it. Nothing was going to ruin this for either of them. Such a small thing to some. Miia teased Shinji with having him feed her a free sample, they got a picture in a photo-booth by the exit. Oh and Miia was just exuding the double entendre. Left Shinji flustered and light headed, but still whenever they walked her hand found his and he latched on. As they walked out of their little hour of bliss, "Darling, Smith told us something while you were in school and…she…was moving in."

Before Miia could inform Shinji what Smith had told the girls, Shinji found the ground no longer under his feet. "What…where…who?!" Shinji gasped before he saw those familiar blue wings, "Papi-chan! We left Miia-chan behind!" The harpy had his arms latched between her claws as the cold night wind billowed around him.

"Miia knows how to get home, just as Papi does! Papi wanted to see hubby!" Papi didn't mind both breaking the rules in flying out to get him alone or Miia breaking it by being left by herself. Pitching Shinji into the air and into a freefall, Papi caught him from the other side and showed her flexibility. Bending over upside down, eye to eye, the night light making her glow, "Papi missed hubby and is hungry! Misato sent me to get you." Then acting on either the half-moon or her own whims she gave his cheek a peck.

Rubbing his cheek not holding the bags of groceries, amazed at the act, Shinji just nodded. Miia could be heard screaming from down below, but not like Shinji had control over Papi's flight plan. Wouldn't have mattered much though, his mind was full of flowers with a hidden bed of gravel and glass. The fears never left, of Papi just suddenly forgetting about him and dropping him came to mind. Not in body, but in mind. Scars that had yet to start to scab over, but he was trying. When they crashed back at home, Centorea caught her master, and chastised Papi for the near damage.

Cooking a big salad to share, and for Centorea to get the lion share, Shinji waved weakly at Miia when she charged in. Miia accused Papi of stealing her night with Shinji only for Papi to fully agree to wanting to see him. Misato goaded it on while Smith casually asked for a shoulder rub while the extra-species warred. Centorea claiming her loyalty to her master, Papi saying he was her hubby, while Miia demanded the rite of 'first come first serve'. Shinji had never felt so…so…welcome in his whole life.

X-X

Waking before her alarm, one of the few pieces of 'modern' tech in her room, Centorea rolled to her side. A pain, rolling in her sleep, her body just wasn't meant to sleep on its side but she handled it best she could. Stretching her hands well above her head, her back popped and her sleeping attire stretched from the strain. Maybe she did grow a little in the chest in the last few months, mother had said she might not be finished quite yet. Mother was quite larger all around than her, but Centorea made up for her smaller size with determination!

Listening for faint sounds of life in her home, Centorea was not shocked to hear sounds from the kitchen. "Master is already cooking for us," Centorea's ears twitched. The salads he made the last two evenings were beyond what she was used to and expected. Gathering her clothing for the day, a white blouse and a long black skirt, she made quick work of getting ready for the day. Spending more time with this man was necessary, just to put the final nail in the coffin of her belief he was worthy of being her master.

Not vein but doing so out of practicality, Centorea brushed and combed her hair into a ponytail. The small side comment that Master made that her hair was pretty didn't factor at all…her ears twitched again and her tail swished about. One hundred brushes to her hair and tail to keep it silky and smooth. A morning ritual, one of many. Centorea was a slave to her rituals, but it was a knight's duty to be ready and able to do their duty to their master.

"Dare I hope that I've found my dream so soon? I do so believe it possible," Centorea's voice held a hint of reverence. Her whole life she dreamed of finding a worthy master to serve, a knight to a lord and upholding all the values her mother instilled into her. A proud and noble life, dedicated to justice and the protection of somebody worthy of such a need. Gathering her wooden sword and its maintenance gear, she tried to keep herself calm. To rush out to speak to him would tarnish her rituals and her honor. Everything that needed doing would get accomplished before she spoiled herself.

Polishing and buffing out the dents and splinters that accrued during yesterday's training, she maintained her weapon's potency. With a small stilted laugh, "Not as if I need worry about them waking this early. T'will sleep all morn if allowed and not roused by Master's call for sup." Aside from her hopeful master, the dwelling was full of lazy when able people. Katsuragi was dependable when necessary, but slothful and drunk when given the chance. Papi was excitable and full of joy, but her mind refused to focus and she would play herself asleep. And the Lamia…while Centorea did like Miia she saw the woman just full of negative qualities. It had nothing to do with how close she appeared to Master.

"Now, let us go and see to him," stupid tail wouldn't stop twitching. Giddy, she felt giddy about the idea of this being the start of her life's great quest! A pilot of the earth saving machines, a man willing to fight injustice, and he was easy on the eyes! Yes, their initial meeting had been strange and wild, it got her heart thumping! She had witnessed the vile woman capturing illicit images, but before she could act she saw Master go into action. He had acted out against social norms and at personal risk. The woman was older, larger, and had a stungun, yet he hadn't held back. Her face blossomed into a wild rose as she stood up, "And he…his hands felt so…" So she was a little weak to physical pleasure having only trained herself for knighthood.

Getting up on sturdy and confident legs, Centorea gave her Spartan room a quick once over. Cleaned what little was necessary and nodded contently. Her room was big enough for her to move easily in, held her few possessions, yet her imagination couldn't help but place a futon along her sleeping pad. He could sleep in here, right alongside of her. Easier to protect him if he slept by her…if he was willing. Aside from a chest of drawers for her clothing, her room held little more than the armor she had been gifted and a set of swords on a rack, a few art prints on the wall, and well…you see…she didn't really steal it…she FOUND it…a picture of Master.

Trotting as quietly as her hooved feet would allow (not much), Centorea did her best not to wake the home. Smith was snoring on the couch, peeking into Papi's room found the harpy in her hammock, Miia was snoring as always this early, and Misato was…uh…hm…lets just hope Master didn't check on her in the state she was in. Finding the table set for her when she walked into the kitchen, Centorea was startled, "Master? You made this for me early?" she saw his back standing at the stove working. Two days of mornings like this already, he had learned her sleeping pattern?

"Good morning, Centorea-san, thought you might want to eat before your practice. Have to admit I'm a little jealous you have so much energy in the morning. Don't know if I could do your workout this early," Shinji turned to acknowledge her with a small shine to in his eyes. Silly man didn't realize the energy he was spending on all the meals and lunches was likely the same as her morning sword training. Boxes filled with food, pans of food flipped and simmered, he was a whirling dervish of actions. Turning the heat down a little, he joined her at the table, "Meant to ask, was their anything special you wanted me to get for you? I-I don't know if you had preferences in food."

Centorea noticed an odd tick about him, something he didn't know he had but she noticed. Bothered, he was bothered by something and was worried about asking. Her chat with Misato about him had elevated him higher in her mind's eye rather than lowered it. Abandoned as a child, left to float about until needed, and then thrust with such responsibility. Not many would be able to shoulder such burdens. "You have been providing me quite the scrumptious meals, I have little needs. B-but if you are asking…c-carrots are a favorite of mine," she felt ashamed but she loved those orange sticks!

Pointing to the fridge, Shinji relaxed a smidge, "Oh I have a lot of those in the crisper. I haven't cleaned them yet though. Been trying to get the others to eat more greens, but hard going. Aside food, anything you need me to get for you? Smith-san said the bath should be large enough for you…but um…" Again he fidgeted with anxiety, not willing to say something that was so obviously on the tip of his tongue.

"She needs a feed bag with oats and a stick to clean her butt since it is so far away from her hands," Miia said with a yawn as she slithered into the room. A zombie lamia, a horror movie fans dream, but Miia was just not a morning person. Her hands latched onto both the cup of coffee Shinji set before him and onto him as well. Drawing him against her, arms pinning him against her chest with her head perched atop his, "You are so warm…my favorite stone," she sleep spoke.

Ah, so that was what it was, Miia was feeding him slanderous comments about her species! "I be not some common horse any more than thy be a common garden snake! And I have a wand for…for…" Centorea found her righteous anger damped on what she just confessed. You don't want to let just everybody know how one cleaned themselves. Connotations about other uses for water wands had shamefully been told to her by Katsuragi a few days ago when she moved in and the woman asked if that was its purpose.

"Settle down children, mommy needs her Yebisu," Misato shambled in and pinched Miia's hand. Shinji bolted from his fleshy confines, and Centorea noticed how adverse to touch he was. Well adverse might not be the right term, uncertain might be better. Connection issues, fear of rejection, fear of connection, yet the want for it. Misato had told Centorea of all of this, and she would strive to aid in his acclimation to such! The crack of the can opening and the whooping cheer of its inhaling, "Better take your bath quick Shin-chan we have tests today. Oh and Unit-02 is due in a few weeks. Thinking we can fly out to meet it."

Finishing setting the table, Shinji gave Centorea a small 'sorry about that' look before grabbing a piece of toast and rushing off. Once he was out of site, Centorea glared at Miia, "Why would you say such things to him about me. I know ye fear losing your monopoly of his time, but tis a fact ye must learn. Eve if not myself, others deserve to share in his life." Centorea was not a fan of selfish people or spoiled ones, and Miia reveled in being both. And why were both of them awake so early! They had to have started moving upon hearing them talk to keep them from getting closer! Well, Miia maybe, Misato DID have work.

"I was just teasing, he reads so much I assumed he knew I was joking," Miia said with no conviction whatsoever. Filling her plate from the plethora presented to them, avoiding the green options, Miia just eyed the bathroom through the walls.

Neither Misato nor Centorea showed any indication of letting Miia slither off to accidentally walk in on Shinji, so Miia deflated a tad. Before too long Smith joined the feast and they all spoke of genial things. Smith asked about more modifications to the house, Miia about shows she watched, and Misato just general things. An odd and noisy table, but Centorea liked it. Far better than just mother and her eating and discussing sword techniques, more lively. That all ended when Shinji's shrill yell pierced the air, and Centorea tore off to protect her lord, Misato called out to her but she didn't stop!

"I shall protect thee Master! What besets ye!" Centorea collided with the door and it splintered open. Sword in hand, she blinked a few times and dropped it with a thick clattering. THAT was a human…human…she had read they were smaller. Red faced and yet unable to look away, a fire was lit inside her. Finding the offender, a sleepy Papi that was sans panty moving towards the toilet, Centorea grabbed the bird and fled the room! Calling out once her brain rebooted, "S-sorry Master! I thought you were in peril!"

Standing in the hallway, a knowing grin on her face, Misato held her coffee cup under Papi's nose, "Tried to tell you. This happens once a week. Papi-chan just doesn't care if Shin-chan is in there or not some mornings. Going to need to get a toilet installed in her room to keep this from happening. I've seen my own enough to not get a rise, but our darling Shin-chan is still so innocent to these things." Misato used a napkin to clean off Papi and pull up the undergarments. "You alright in there?" Misato winced at the damage to the door, "try the handle next time alright?"

Heading out to the backyard, her training yard, Centorea was far to scatterbrained to practice. She had barged into her Master after he had bathed! Seen his…his…she wasn't ready for such sights yet! Using some breathing techniques her mother taught her, she got herself under control. The image was stained into her grey matter, but she defended that with the 'a knight must know her master fully'. A pure maiden, well she called herself one, Centorea had shied away from books and movies her friends teased her with in her youth about such topics. So seeing her Master like that had just…stop thinking about it

Now she wouldn't say she was hiding from the others, but Centorea did stay in the backyard until she heard the cars leave, leaving only the Extra-Species girls in the house. Maybe, Miia and/or Papi did go in with them from time to time to try and sync with those beasts the two pilots did. Would she be asked to do that as well? Looking back at her massive bulk, she doubted it. While Miia was 'bigger' than she was, the Lamia could constrict to a smaller size. "I am, and shall always be," large. That thought stole the warm fuzzies Centorea had earlier.

"I am too large to be considered the same as them, to be considered desirable by Master. I shall be his shield, but when the time comes…" maybe he could be her fluffier when her mother demanded she have child. Cart before the…she hated that expression, so that must be why it always hit her when she got a bit depressed.

Exercising and practicing until the sun was high in the sky, Centorea went into to find the house empty. Papi was known to sneak out, as was Miia, but Centorea would not violate any rules before her. So wherever her housemates were, she didn't know, but she did find a lovely lunchbox waiting for her adorned with shaved carrots and an apology letter from Shinji. It brought a tear to her eye, so fearful and timid yet still able to fight when needed. Yes, he was truly the master for her!

With nothing else to do, she busied herself with studies. An educated mind was a strong mind! And while she was fairly proficient in Japanese, she had loved the culture since childhood, she could get better. After language training, she read up on her math, history, and lastly a few advanced techniques. But in the back of her mind she kept going back to small things…the couch was to her side. Couldn't sit on it, to big. Miia could, Papi could, and Master could…she couldn't. She couldn't use chairs. She effortlessly destroyed that door, and she clip clopped whenever she walked. Couldn't be stealthy, couldn't be gently, just a brute.

"Centorea-san…Centorea-san are you alright? Was wondering if you'd like to go out for a walk with me," Shinji waved his hand before her face. He jerked back when she clopped down hard. He giggled just a little after she started grabbing her hands, "Sorry to startle you, deep in thought? Ritsuko-san had a few more tests for the others, Misato-san will bring them home. So just us for supper. Thought maybe we could go out for supper instead. You've been trapped in the house since moving in. Not fair the other girls can go out and you're here. You've ever right to be out there as anybody else."

Back stepping, knocking over the side table, she remembered the old adage of a 'bull in a china shop' and nearly started crying. "I-I shouldn't, with my size I might break something or…people will be inconvenienced. If-if you want I could follow at a distance and watch over you," a silent and watchful protector.

Eyes closed for a moment, Shinji did something unexpected of him, he took her hand and gave it a small tug. "Your size is fine. I know many places that are properly sized for larger sized girls like yourself. I've seen a centaur in them before. No reason for you to stay here at all, Centorea-san. Lets g-go out and have some fun?" he was so timid in asking, worried he overstepped his bounds.

"C-call me Cerea please, Master, my friends call me Cerea," she kept herself as poised as possible, but oh it was hard. He…he didn't see her any differently than Miia, Papi, or even Smith! And his hand was small yet warm, inviting, her cheeks were flushed as they walked out and she had to release it or she'd never stop her tail or her nervous foot from clopping. This…this was what she dreamed of all her childhood, the start of her story of knighthood and adventure!

X-X

Sign here, initial there, date on second line, over and over and over again! Misato HATED paperwork of this kind. It was pointless! Why did they have to get insurance for Unit-02's trans-Atlantic shipping? Where the bean counters going to replace or refund them if the thing sank? No, no they wouldn't. So why did she spend the whole day finalizing all this paperwork for it then? Because it was her job…not saving the earth, her job was signing sheets of paper. All hail the conquering champion of wood pulp!

Her stomach gurgled so hard she actually felt it shocking her out of her anger for a moment. The stack was nearing its bottom, nowhere near as large as last week's stack of Unit-00 repair forms at least, so she put her pen down. "Lunch time…well post lunch I guess at this point," her watch, if it was accurate, said she only had little over an hour before she left. Guess she worked through lunch again. When focused Misato did tend to push aside the small things like food and drink. Why she made up for it when she could relax.

"So what did he make for me today…hope it was his food and not Miia-chan's," Misato shuddered at the thought. Popping open the box she found it wasn't toxic sludge but a perfectly arranged dish and a small note. Snickering, "Maybe he IS my guardian and not the other way round." Or significant other. Nope, don't think that way, kids life was overloaded with Extra-Species girls aiming for him, let that ship sail.

'Have a great day, sorry for hiding yesterday – Shinji'

Ah yes, the house was positively vacant yesterday with Papi playing alone on the couch with Centorea reading alongside her. Shinji and Miia had sequestered themselves in their own rooms after some incident. From what Misato could force out of Centorea, Miia burnt her hands while cooking and hid in her room. When Shinji went to find out what happened the next day, he went in and didn't come out for some time. When he did it was with a large red welt over his eyes and bags of scales. Knowing Miia's schedule, she had been shedding…without hands to do it herself Shinji must have…

"Miia-chan has scales all over and…wonder if Shin-chan saw something he wasn't supposed to…yet," Misato knew it would happen. Girls knew it was free game, knew of the possibility of marriage, and Misato could smell blood in the water, virginal blood. Wolfing down her food, delicious as always, "Kid should just quit school and open a restaurant. And why is nobody around to hear my good jokes?" Still, bags of scales and the discoloration over Shinji's eyes, two and two might equal four.

Peeking up over a stack of papers, "I'm here Katsuragi-san. Sorry if I've been to quiet to here. Dead tired today." Makoto adjusted his glasses that did cover big brown bags under his eyes. Haggard, a boxer with one punch left to him, the man was listing over his own work. Opening a can of soda, one of many, he pounded it before wiping his lips, "So what joke was this?"

Waving it off, Misato did realize it was more a personal joke, and crass as hell, "Nothing, family joke I guess. And what is up with you, hot date or something?" Misato wanted to shift from her jokes about sex, virginity, and stained sheets. Makoto hadn't been sniffing around her lately, maybe he took the hint she wasn't interested in dating right now and moved on? Funny that, she didn't want to date but she was eying Mr. Green intently last few days. With all the latent sexuality about the house with the girls all subtly, aside Papi who did not do subtle, vying for Shinji's attention, it was making Misato a bit anxious. What was the expression 'Shit or get off the pot'?

"We have a new temporary gym instructor at the place I go. Polt or something, a kobold. She is going at paces we humans can't keep up with, but the Extra-Species can. Don't know how much longer I can keep going if she's there. Little weight training and muscle building was all I needed, that girl is…I don't know," Makoto face planted on his desk with a groan. His arms weakly moved about groping for his can, "How do YOU do it? You have what…two or three of those girls at your place now?"

How did Misato do it? Well she let Shinji handle the hard parts and just dealt with the good stuff. Meals with them, going out shopping, playing games, none of the hard stuff. Brushing Centorea's hind quarters, helping Papi plumb herself, and likely aiding Miia in shedding? That was all her little butler. Hand stopping with the food an inch from her mouth, Misato suddenly felt quit guilty. "Maybe not tease him so much, or follow through once…boost his confidence I bet," what would a little flash or touch really do to harm him. Kid was surrounded by girls with big racks or flimsy clothing just flaunting themselves…why not help ease him into the world of adults?

Finishing her food, snapping the cover down, Misato addressed the tired man, "Just get used to it. Then again we just live together, I'm not taking orders from them. Any reason for your sudden zeal for athletics? No offense Hyuga-kun, but seeing you buff is a hard thing for my mind to accept. You do better as you are." A little compliment here and there was fine, just don't overdo it and give false impressions. Guy was attractive in a geeky way, hard worker, dedicated…stop now. Maybe she WAS hard up if she was thinking this way. Have to ask Kuroko about pheromones or something.

"Tell that to my scale. Sedentary lifestyle has me with a pudgy belly and not liking my…" and then he was snoring. Guess that kobold was a cruel taskmaster to work him that hard. Whatever, Misato wasn't going to wake him, and if an angel came the siren would do it for him. Saved her the trouble of explaining her 'is this a come on or not' comment.

A slight buzzing got Misato's attention away from the snoring man, ah yes the bee in the room…bee-girl at least, "Hey Ayanami, Ritsuko finally done with you? Not going to go flying over the town again and scaring people are you?" Smith found out about Rei in record time thanks to the girl's enjoyment of flying. Not that Misato would judge, if she could fly she'd do it all the time. Something liberating about the idea. Misato could do without the buzzing sound Rei made now, made her mind go a little fuzzy.

"Akagi-san is done with my final post battle physical, I am fine. She is with the outsider," Rei was as candid as ever. If you weren't with Nerv you were an outsider, and only one such person was allowed right now. Smith. Holding her own can of soda and a candy bar, things pre-bee Rei never touched, Misato's eyebrow raised and pointed at the offenders. Shifting away from Misato, defending her sugar, Rei was almost cute in her act. Blinking quickly, "The outsider said my new physiology requires more sugar."

Rei didn't lie, ever, so Misato eased off and nodded. "Guess bees and honey and all that," Misato just rolled with it. Dropping her pen again, if Smith and Akagi were done it was near time to head out for a little adult's night! Those two didn't know it yet, but Misato was going to force it! Tomorrow was going to be the full moon, and Misato was wanting to get as much stress out before that nightmare rolled in. Curious, did that affect Rei now? "Rei, how you feeling. With the new changes…and there aren't any other NEW ones I hope…full moon tomorrow, any changes?" purely asked out of necessity.

"My nails are getting stronger, I feel cold more often, and what does the phase of the moon matter?" Rei rattled off her answers, the perfect soldier. Showing Misato her hands, nails did appear to be hard and shiny, but the A/C was low so guess the new 'insect' part of Rei didn't shrug it off as easy. Bigger question was, didn't Kuroko tell Rei about the moon or didn't it matter?

Well she could have Rei getting horny, flying into the night, grabbing some guy, and getting pregnant! "Well if you start feeling…needy…Ayanami-kun, come to my house. Extra-Species get a little randy during the full moon. Some take suppressants to force sleep. You feel the itch, come get some from Ikari-kun or me, alright?" Misato hoped it didn't come to that. And she did fill up on the suppressant right? Hmm, might be good to call home to check.

"Are you advocating I mate with Ikari-kun or take sleeping drugs?" Rei's wings fluttered hard and loud. Nearly lifted off the ground, Rei's cheeks were flush and she wasn't looking at anybody or anything. Thank the gods Makoto was sleeping and didn't hear Rei's misunderstanding!

Standing up quickly, Misato was done, she couldn't take anymore ideas of Shinji fucking people! Why didn't she have anybody to…GAH! Booze, lots of it! "Ayanami, just come to my place if you start feeling strange, or lock your door and sleep through it. Whatever you feel is best." Walking out of the command bridge, she found Ritsuko and Kuroko chatting in the break area, "Come on girls, we are leaving, we are hitting a grocery store, and you are getting us food and drink. Then we hit Ritsuko's for a detox day. I just had the strangest talk with Ayanami and it is both of your faults!" Ritsuko for the change, and Kuroko for not telling the girl things!

"Well hello to you too, and I guess we can my place, I've a few things I want to show you anyway Kuroko," Ritsuko rolled her eyes at 'Misato's theatrics.' Putting out her smoke and waving the remaining toxin away before standing. In a grand showing of theatrics, Ritsuko bowed and pointed to the door, "After you, your grace. And mind telling us why the queen of the castle is all ruffled? What did we do this time to get you so perturbed?"

With a knowing smile, Kuroko just played with her glasses, "Guessing the young women at her home are getting under her skin. Oh and Miia should be shedding soon, Rits wants some of the scales so don't throw them all out." Kuroko had to have the house bugged, she just knew too much about what was going on there without visiting too much.

Going over the conversation as they walked, Misato did in fact inform the 'women of intelligence' of Ayanami's strange question and about what she suspected happened with Miia and Shinji. Ritsuko was far to excited about those scales, while Smith was nearly hysterical with laughter about the burnt hands Miia and Shinji's bout of descaling. Guess the scales closest to the flower were the most at risk of causing an infection…no infection meant Shinji…fingers…so close…Misato imagined hundreds of variations of what could happen to result in Shinji hiding away.

"Going to have to ask Miia-chan about that. You hit the jackpot with Darling there, Misa-chan. That kid is just gold for those girls. Thinking I might even bring another over to you. I don't know where to bring Meroune yet, and with the situation you have going with those girls all but dragging him off…might be what the mermaid desires most! Mermaids have an odd kick about them," Kuroko finally stopped laughing. Getting out of the car at the grocery store, she pointed at Ritsuko, "I'll get food. You get the drink. Enough for all of us so no skimping."

Yeah she did hit the jackpot with Shin-chan, she was really starting to care for that kid. Leaps and bounds, she wanted him happy, and yet she saw the one thing that could do it he hid from. Why? Why HADN'T anything happened in the months they lived together yet? Miia and Papi had dutifully taken the tranqs during the previous full moons, yet they hung out all the time. Still, no progress on the physical/romantic front? Why was Shinji resisting it so much, he had to see it was an open invite, right? No…not with his personality and profile. "Maybe I get them all good and drunk and just have a big talk," Misato might have to force it.

Sitting in the car, debating on what she should do, Misato heard something that she loathed. Crying. A woman of action, she couldn't just sit when an adult was sniffling. Looking about the streets, she found the fount of the crying and odd jingling. A pan was sitting on a bench with a letter in hand and sniffing. Not seeing either of her victims in the store windows, Misato got out and played the 'big sister' as she felt needed. Sitting down next to the fluffy white sheep-girl, Misato saw she was needing some sheering badly. "Something wrong? Something you want to talk about?" Misato wouldn't ask about the missing chaperone.

"What? Who? O-oh don't worry about me, my-my homestay is…um…he's with Cathyl right now…I'm waiting for them to…f-finish," the Pan pointed down to a building the street. Scooting away from Misato a few inches, she tried folding the letter and sliding it into her pocket, but slipped and dropped it.

Grabbing the paper, Misato started unfolding it. A busybody yes, but one that did so only for good! Finding the building being pointed at was in fact a love hotel, Misato bulked. "Ouch…guy cheated on you and makes you sit outside and wait? That is a real pain," Misato patted the girl's fluffy shoulder. Wow, lot of hair there, didn't Shinji say Pan's were good at sheering themselves…or he sheered one…or…memories cluttered.

"No-no-no, I'm not seeing him, and I'm glad to wait for them. They've been waiting for the news they could be together for some time. I am happy for them. I'm…I'm sad because my hopes were dashed. I was ever so hoping I could find some information about a dear-dear friend of mine. One I haven't been able to contact in months since we were forcibly separated," the Pan's head dipped and she clasped her hands together gently.

Reading the official letter from the Extra-Species immigration bureau, Misato was confused. "We regret to inform you that we do not keep details on non-Extra Species participants in homestays…" Misato read aloud but didn't quite understand it. Handing it back to the Pan, Misato gave that shoulder another push…it was so soft and nice to touch! "Sorry to hear that, guy you liked got away after getting the good news?" Misato nudged playfully, hoping to get a smile.

Stunning Misato by nodding, "It was part of why we were separated. Our host saw how I was…hinting to my feelings. Before anything could happen he revoked my homestay and I was shipped off to a farm. Happened so fast I couldn't tell him how I cared. Now…he's gone and I don't know how to contact him." Dabbing her eyes, the dainty woman was just oozing a 'protect me' vibe. Misato found herself wrapping an arm supportively around the woman and learned that no the woman wasn't fat just crazy fluffy.

"How about you give me your visa number and phone number. I have a friend who is a homestay coordinator and I work with the government. I could try and find out things for you. Got a name?" Misato patted her pockets for a pen so the Pan could write things down.

"Merino, we're leaving…I think I broke him," a woman stood down the way with a man literally over her shoulder. Misato's mind just couldn't accept it. The woman was a giant with breasts that HAD to be at least Q-cup. How could a person live with such massive mammary?

Writing down her information, full name, number, visa name, AND the name of her 'beloved'. Merino handed the paper over to Misato with one final sniff. "T-thank you miss. Even if you're just humoring me. It is better to live with hope than to be without," with a small bow, she scampered off join the monstrous woman.

"Misato, what was that all about?" Smith asked. Several bags in her hand, she pointed at the departing group.

Slapping Misato's back with another bag, a winded Ritsuko jerked her head towards the car, "Get the door, these are heavy and if it breaks the bag you will be buying the replacements!"

Getting the door for Ritsuko, Misato sighed, "Poor girl. She got separated from the guy she liked cause some jerk didn't want her having sex. She came to town hoping to get some information on where her guy got shipped, but they couldn't. So thinking we play cupid and get that girl some help. How about it?" Misato popped the seat forward so Ritsuko could get into the back.

"Yeah, forgot about that. The more docile types are actually really big on breeding. Heard some strange reports. So who was she looking for?" Kuroko popped in the front next to Misato. Taking the details when Misato handed them over still folder, she peeked at it, laughed, and pocketed it. "I'll deal with this, don't you worry. Now to Ritsu's for a nice celebration," Kuroko cheered.

Well Misato would put her faith in Kuroko, woman never failed her before when it mattered. Putting the car into gear they headed to Ritsuko's for a night of food, fun, and booze. It went long, very long…to long. Waking up on Ritsuko's couch feeling like utter garbage, she checked her phone. It was already late afternoon? She slept for how long? Who cares, more sleep…did she need to do something today? Bah, her body hurt to much to care, Shin-chan could handle any house issues.

X-X

With everybody returning to their rooms after supper, Shinji was left to worry about the empty seat. Well he had a few worries right now, but Misato's absence was the biggest. Woman never just vanished without a message or call, and low and behold that was exactly what happened. "On the first night of a full moon too..." he flipped his phone open in his hand. Could some male Extra-Species have grabbed her or something? His roommates had taken to their rooms and, he hoped, the suppressants to sleep off the night. Misato was a very attractive woman, could somebody saw her and in a moon-haze absconded with her?

Hitting her number, Shinji put the phone in the crook of his neck as he cleaned the post supper dishes. It rang, rang, rang...Shinji started kicking his foot against the ground as he held his breath, and then it picked up. "Misato-san? Are you alright?" Shinji blurted out the moment he heard the connection get made.

"She's sleeping off a hell of a hangover, Ikari-kun," Ritsuko answered in lieu of the intended recipient. Exasperated and agitated by the sound of things, Ritsuko was not enjoying her current state in life. Growling just a little, "Kuroko and her tied it on way to hard last night. Kuroko is lounging in my bath while Misato is growing mold on my couch. Sorry I didn't think to tell you about it. Did you need anything?"

With the weight off his mind, Shinji sighed heavily. Pulling the plug out of the sink, it drained slower than before...he'd have to check that. Drying his hands off, "No, guess I don't. Was just worried about her. She's never just vanished before. Do you know if she got the girls their suppressants?" Shinji did leave that part of their needs to Misato. Part of Shinji did want to avoid the more sexual aspects of their lives...thinking of them and anything sexual got his mind a little foggy. He knew he had a powerful crush on Miia with Papi not far behind, and Centorea…Cerea was deeply charming in her own right. Stupid life putting people into his life that he started to care for only to take them away again!

"Couldn't tell you on a bet, Ikari-kun. And for what its worth, does it matter?" Ritsuko was sounding more frustrated by the moment. Mumbling under her breath about her invaded home, several crashes and loud sounds forced Shinji to take the phone from his ear. Sleepily, "Seriously they need to leave. I want to relax, but they'll be here till tomorrow. As for those girls...not like they don't like you Ikari-kun. So what if you fuck? One of them...all of them...who cares? Or do you not like them like that? Have to know if you're compatible if you'll get married to one."

Now it was Shinji's turn to drop his phone. Sex? MARRIAGE!? What the hell was she talking about? Why was Akagi-san being so candid about him having...shaking his head free. "What are you talking about Ritsuko-san? It would be wrong of me to take advantage of them in their state! And marriage? Is that even possible?" His eyes instantly went to the gaze at where the girls respected rooms would be if he had the ability to see through walls. What were they doing right now after all?

"Ritsu-chan I need another beer!" a fain voice of Smith was heard on the line.

Growling loudly, Shinji could imagine a very perturbed Ritsuko now glaring, "Sorry Ikari-kun, but I've got other shit to deal with, these two are slugs. So I won't dance around things like Misato does. Those girls like you, like you a lot. So if you had sex, they'd want it. So have at it, no consequences! LCL has you sterile for now, but hell if you did knock one up...hmm...that would be interesting...I have a call to make. Oh as for marriage, Kuroko's told us that the embassies are pushing to get some extra-species marriages going. You're on the chopping block when you hit fifteen. Well, have fun."

And click.

Just staring at his phone, Shinji did not know what to make of Ritsuko's little comment. The hell was going on in that woman's head! "Almost sounded like she wanted me to get one of them p-p-pregnant," but why he wouldn't speculate. And she had to make a call? Was it to MON to come and keep an eye on things? "Or would it make things worse...definitely worse," Shinji set his phone to charge. He only met Smith's agents once and all of them were interesting people. Zombina and Doppel were viciously teasing.

But as he moved to his room, Shinji listened to the house and was tempted to check on each of them. Make sure they had there little sleep aids, but was to nervous to check. Call him a coward, but he was to worried to open the door to maybe see them dealing with something by themselves. He did it, he suspected Misato did thanks to the things he found while cleaning, but the others...best not known.

Silent, the house was silent as the sun set. Going to his room, he shut the door and after a moment of debate locked it. Better safe than sorry right? Ritsuko was just trying to tease him, or she honestly didn't care if they had sex! But Smith said it was against the rules of the Home stay, and marriage was never hinted at. He'd never get married, he knew that. Who would want to waste their one shot at pure happiness with a smidge of a guy like him. No, he would watch each of them find somebody they truly loved, move out, and never see them again.

"At least they'd be happy, right?" he did wish for their happiness. Sitting down at the small desk he had, Shinji pulled out his school work and dutifully did his homework. It kept his mind occupied as he waited and listened. Something, something was happening and he didn't know what it was. If they took their drugs, they would be sleeping. Or they were...occupied. At least it was quiet. To quiet. Alone with his thoughts was not a thing Shinji liked once his mind started to feed on itself. After the school work was done, Shinji pulled out one of the skirts Miia really liked and started to alter it for her size. Smiling at his work, "She'll look really cute in it."

Thoughts of Miia led Shinji to look at his hands...his fingers. His first taste of actual sexuality...it was so slick and moist. An accident for sure, Miia had bucked accidentally and his fingers slipped in. Both of them froze at that, sadly that did mean Miia sank down further, but when the realized what happened...Shinji fled and hadn't spoken directly to Miia since. Once the alteration was done, Shinji spent the last of his evening, he hoped, researching a few vegetable dishes for carnivore species. Papi and Miia actively avoided the healthy options while Cerea adored them. Always something to learn to give them a better life.

"Guess I was worried for nothing, they must have taken their suppressant," Shinji flipped off his light and climbed onto his bed. If they hadn't, they'd have made a play by now, right? Good, best just go through these odd evenings without any 'issues'. Folding his peace offering to Miia up and putting it into a pretty bag, Shinji set it to the side of his bed, and gazed out the window. Despite the trouble it caused, the full moon was beautiful, "Good night everybody."

His light doze was interrupted when a soft knock on his door broke it, "Master, Master are you still awake? We have a problem." Centorea could be heard clopping outside the door, her tone hushed and worried. Before Shinji could get off his bed or even call out to her, the door smashed open compliments of her powerful front legs. Plodding into his room, determination set on her face once she saw him awake, "Excellent, you are awake. I have found that neither Miia or Papi have taken their suppressants. Ye are in danger, tis my duty to protect you and your chastity from them! Come, let us escape while time is still with us!"

"W-wait, Cerea-san, what about you? If you're awake now, doesn't that mean you didn't take yours as well?" Shinji found his sleepiness was banished instantly. All of them were awake? Finding a heavier pair of shorts rather than his light sleeping shorts, he donned them as Cerea took hold of his hand. In the darkness of his room, her hair appeared to glow, "Are you going to be alright?"

Taking his hand, Centorea put it to her left breast and held it there, "I shall be fine, m'lord. My mind be far stronger than theirs and shan't be clouded by some simple phase of the moon. As ye can feel, my heart be strong and regular!" Yeah, but she was panting just a little, a trickle of drool left her mouth as she eyed Shinji up like a salt-lick.

By the gods her chest was huge, soft and insanely hot, Shinji's hand sank into them thanks to Centorea's forcing it. "I-uh-I can't feel your heartbeat right now, Centorea-san," he slipped with her name. It was hard to think straight when presented with such an exchange on a bad day. Swallowing hard, pulling away as far as he could (not much as Centorea did NOT release his hand or even move it), he noticed the glazed look. Shit, she was fully under the moon's sway!

"Master be correct! My top be to thick to allow you to fully feel my heart. A heart that beats fully for you, master. Come. Let us leave for the eve and let them tend to themselves! But first...my resolve!" Centorea took her shirt off and threw it to the wilds. Faster than Shinji could react, she grabbed both hands and put one atop each mound. Cooing in enjoyment she started rubbing his hands against her, "Doth thou feel it now? My heart, my love, tell me master...do you..."

Well he wasn't sure if it was her heart or his own, but Shinji felt SOMETHING now. Was she leaning in like in those movies? She...she was going to kiss him! Squeezing her chest and kissing her would not end with just that. Pulling at his hands, with the side effect of squeezing and getting MORE panting from the centaur, "Maybe you should put your top back on. We can't go outside with you topless." Shinji felt his eyes moving down to where her human and horse parts merged...never saw that before.

Leaning closer and closer, "Tis what you say be true, but first...a reward if it pleases my m'lord," Centorea continued to fill his world. And she would have gotten what she wished had Papi not crashed in through the window. Using her wings to shield herself from glass, the harpy bullet bounced off the bed and rolled to the ground. Now Centorea yanked Shinji toward her, but only to put him at her side. Drawing her sword, "Papi-chan! Ye shall not defile Master tonight! Stay here while we...while we strike out to find a safe place!"

"Hubby! I'm about to lay an egg...fertilize it for me! Papi wants to be all lovey-lovey with you!" Papi peeked over Centorea's flank. Wings fully flexed out as she was hunched over, Papi's claws tore into the carpet as she started to circle around. Quick and jerky movements, Shinji could hardly keep track of how she moved. And eggs? Papi was going to lay an egg? He had read about that hadn't he? It was a hard issue for Harpy to do alone. Raking her talons across the ground, making a mound of glass and wood, "Centorea move! Hubby and Papi have to play! You can play too if you want, but after Hubby plays with me!"

Pushing Shinji out of the destroyed door, "Flee Master, I shall put Papi down to sleep then we shall flee." Blocking the door with her bulk, she swung at Papi as she took a flying kick at her. Sword met talon as Papi flew before the mighty centaur, no damage to either of them, but no progress for either.

Scrambling away from the scene, Shinji didn't even consider this a cowards act. They weren't thinking straight, but they were thinking enough to not hurt one another. So some of the person did exist during these phases, good to know and a lot more bothersome. They'd not come to him if they didn't care on some degree...if they didn't want to be with him. It pained him so, to deny his own feelings, but the lesser pain of continued loneliness beat the bullshit of 'loved and lost'. Those who say it was better to lose a loved one never really loved somebody, did they? Shinji doubted it.

Rushing down the hallway, Shinji was not expecting a sudden attack as he rushed past Misato's door. He had avoided going towards Miia's, suspecting she was laying a trap...guess he didn't give her enough credit. A tail around his stomach yanked him into Misato's room and an unceremonious dropping on her futon. Yup, Miia's 'evil villain' flag had been flipped and she was acting on the more notorious Lamia characteristics.

"Darling," Miia practically sang as she hovered over him. Clad in a very sheer pink nighty, Miia was waiting for this for awhile. Putting her hands on his shoulders, keeping him pinned to the futon. She took one moment to tear off Shinji's shirt, "Your Miia has made a love nest for us. Shall we indulge ourselves. Misa-chan won't mind."

Shit...SHIT...what could he do now? "M-Miia-chan, y-you need to take your suppressant. This isn't how you want your first time to be right?" Shinji tried reaching out to the higher brain functions. Miia was a virgin right? Hell even if she wasn't, first time with HIM might get her mind to snap back. But man was she beautiful, the light on her scales was glorious, her body supple and he felt himself...yeah to much to soon for the young lad. "M-Miia-chan w-what are you doing?" Shinji stammered as Miia lowered her head.

Her tongue unfurled and started lapping at his stomach and chest, "Tasting you. Delicious. Your sweat, your skin, you..." Working up his body, Miia filled his whole world with her desire filled eyes before she plied her knowledge of kissing him again. Unlike the time she nearly choked him and then learned control, Miia was an expert now. And Shinji found himself loosing himself to the moment as well. His arms wrapped around her as she began to coil around him. Would this be so bad...to just lose himself in the moment. To accept his earnest feelings for all of them. Maybe they wouldn't leave, maybe Ritsuko was right and marriage was possible.

Sounds from the door got his attention, Papi was riding Centorea and as she opened the door. Shit they made an agreement or something and were joining in. "I told you Miia-chan was sneaky! She got Hubby all to herself!" Papi pointed her wing at the still mostly clothed pair. Flying off Centorea and knocking a lot of Misato's old bottles over, "We want to breed with Hubby too! No fair hogging all of him! Ooh its getting bigger!" Papi's wing poked Shinji in a sensitive place.

"Darling is mine! Keep your hands off until I've had my fill!" Miia uncoiled and lashed out with her tail. Some of Misato's clothing got destroyed from the failed strike, but Shinji was left twirling in the air from the sudden action. Quick to press the assualt, Miia got up and clawed tail whipped at the two invaders. "We haven't made love yet! I get to breed first as my right of being here first! After I've my fill its Papi's turn...then you if I haven't recovered enough!" Miia hucked a shoe at Centorea.

Watching the three way stalemate start to form, Shinji slid over to the window and opened it. Only a two story drop, Papi had dropped him from higher, and the backyard was soft in spots. "Girls stop! I don't want you fighting over this...over me! I...I won't lie and say I don't care about all of you. I do. But seeing you like this, it hurts me to see it. Why didn't you take your suppressants! You should only do this with the person you...you want to marry, that you love full heartedly. Can you say that you feel that way when you hardly remember these nights the next morning?" Shinji inched closer to the ledge.

"I would give mine life for Master/I love Hubby so much/Darling you are my heart," the trio said one after another. All looked at each other then nodded, "Miia first, then Papi, then Centorea." Oh shit they were working together! Turning to the window, Shinji leapt but felt hands grab his legs and shorts! But instead of fall he felt arms under his armpits grab him and lift him into the sky. A buzzing sound...a bee!

"Ayanami-san thank the gods! Pull me up!" Shinji cried out as he found Rei gazing down at him. And pull she did, hard and strong, and she was successful only due to the uncoordinated actions of all three others countering one another. Though they did get one thing from Shinji, his shorts and boxers. Flying into the sky, suddenly very nude and under the thrall of both Miia's kiss and the full confession he heard.

Ayanami continued to look down at him as she flew above the house, "You have an erection. Did you wish to mate with me? Akagi-san called and said I was to come over without taking my supplement. Was this why?"

Head hanging low, Shinji felt like laughing at the sheer audacity of everything. Shaking his head slowly, "Why am I not shocked to hear Akagi-san did that? I don't know why she did thought, Ayanami-san. But do you WANT that?" Shinji didn't know what to think anymore.

"I...am intimidated right now. Are all male genitalia like yours?" Rei flew lower to the ground, right outside the broken window to Shinji's room. Flying into his room, she let him go to get some clothing.

Putting on layer after layer, Shinji was out and running before Rei could overcome any apprehension. He slept in the movie theater again, glad that the girls didn't violate the rules of the home stay. But as he lay there, he accepted it. They cared, maybe even loved him as he did them. No hiding from it now, no running. Even when high on hormones they said their piece, he would acknowledge that and his own. Life was never easy.

X-X

Notes

Nope, no big orgy for the start, but have to have some fun with it. About to start shifting things from being all 'will they won't they' to 'who does what and when' so that is going to be fun. And up next...new pilot and maybe just maybe a small slime!

Later

Mercaba


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer

Finished replaying Dark Souls for PS4...man I was not as good this time around. My nephew is taking a hot rod tour of the eastern coast with a buddy of his (who is supplying the car). And the pool closes in a month...things are a bit better aside the work stuff getting worse. But hey take what good you can!

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 5

Sitting on a VTOL as it flew across the ocean, Misato was wondering if maybe she made a little mistake. It had been her plan to offer Shinji this little trip with his friends as a repayment for some of the bad things she did to him, maybe just them would have been better. Those two boys were vastly different from one another and even further away mentally from Shinji. More proof she got lucky with taking Shinji in. Had he been like either of them, the house would be a vastly different place. Just going to have to smile and nod a lot during this trip, or Shinji would never ask for anything again. Not bad kids, just not what Misato was used too. Typical teenagers were grating on her nerves.

"If you look ahead, you can see the forward guard of the fleet. We are nearing our goal, and should be landing in little under an hour," the pilot nodded his head towards to ancient looking floating steel derelicts. Quite the unexpected pilot too, Misato was expecting a womanizer who would have hit on her constantly, what she got was a focused and polite man that was all business. Good break! Looking back at the kids, "You alright back there?"

Thumbing his hat for the umpteenth time, Touji nodded and bounced in his seat, "You bet I am. Get to miss school, get to see Misato-san, and get to get more details about Shin-man's Extra-Species adventures!" Well that explained Touji's wants easily for all to here, even set them in priority order. Should she feel complimented at his attraction or a little put off? Misato was going to take the compliment as long as it stayed safe and not pushy.

Camera in hand, focusing on the barely seaworthy forward guard, Kensuke was easy to impress. Gushing as he filmed, "This is amazing! I never thought I'd see any of these ships in action. And a chance to get some first-hand accounts of Monster girls…sorry Extra-Species is great too. You said you would finally tell us how things have been going. That Miia has been showing up to pick you up and that Centaur has been spotted following. Thought that was illegal or something, so spill man." After getting his fill of the two ships, Kensuke swung the camera to Misato for a moment then lastly to a very nervous Shinji.

"Miia-chan and Centorea-chan have been sneaking out when I'm not home? Have you been keeping secrets from me, Shin-chan?" Misato's interest had just been piqued. Accounts of non-attached Extra-Species crested her ears, Kuroko was always complaining about it, but to think it was HER girls. Then again she was pretty sure the reports of the harpy playing with children by a river was Papi from the description. Shifting in her chair to see her ward better, he was far easier to read when receiving a brow beating, "Have they been breaking the rules to meet you?"

For the majority of the flight, Shinji hadn't said much, comfortably letting his friends do the talking instead. Shinji was a quiet kid, letting the world move by and observing as it did much like clouds. But now that he had focus shifted onto him, Shinji scratched at his cheek and found his feet interesting. "W-well…Miia-chan has come once or twice, and Cerea-san came once to drag Miia-chan back. But only when I said I was going to take her out to do some shopping and she was excited," kid was smart and didn't lie. Misato could tell a lie from him before he even started to speak, no poker face at all!

"Cerea? You call her that from time to time…something going on between you two Shin-man? Would have thought you'd have a thing for the Lamia. She's always all over you when together, or the Harpy. She's already calling you Hubby," Touji demonstrated that sometimes it's the dull knife that cuts deepest.

Falling into a seat as the VTOL took a dip, choppy air or something, Kensuke nearly dropped his camera. After finding Shinji again in the viewfinder, "Hell even Ayanami! She's been watching you ever since the accident. Katsuragi-san, any chance of using that cure on Touji's sister?" Ah yeah, the cover story for how Rei now had wings, could fly, and if those pictures were accurate Ayanami was creating a small throng of worker-bee followers. They couldn't keep it secret for ages, so Ritsuko and she came up with the cover story of an extreme medical procedure was used after the Fifth angel that resulted in the changes. Maybe not the best idea, but it worked.

Jerking forward as the VTOL rocked again, Misato gave the pilot a small worried glance but he waved it off before checking the instruments. No telling what was going wrong she guessed. Reaffixing her belt, the pointed at it to tell the boys to do the same, safety first. Shifting as much as she could now with the belt in place, "I can't say for sure if we could or not Aida-kun. Ayanami has a very unique condition, might not do the same for little Mari." Misato made a point to check out these boys after learning their friendship with Shinji. One Mari Suzuhara was still hospitalized with the full extent of her injuries unknown…Shinji took it way to hard.

"As for Shinji-kun's lady issues though. I too would like to know what happened between Shinji-kun and his knight. Girl is so prim and proper so much, follow her schedule to the minute…the opposite of Miia-chan. Did something happen last full moon after all?" Misato winked at Shinji. Once she did though, the other boys noticed and Shinji went full red. Oh yeah, not common knowledge she wanted exposed. If teenage boys that were led by the crotch heard the ladies in her house were sex starved maniacs on full moons…they might ask for a sleep over those nights. Then again, from what Kuroko said, her boarders were only lusting after their potential marriage partner.

Waving his hand widely and dismissively, Shinji's head bounced off the door as more chop stuck the craft. "C-Centorea-san just had a small bout of depression. With her size and all she was worried about being viewed differently. I-I don't see her as different. Sure she is a little big, but that doesn't change who she is. As for last full moon…didn't Ayanami-san give you a full report!" now that came out angrily. Maybe Misato teased him to much about that little tidbit.

Couldn't fault Misato for it though! It was hilarious! All three of those girls confessed while trying to get some loving, but he avoided all of them. Then before Shinji could be dragged into the carnal world of adults he tried to jump out a window only for Ayanami to catch him? Did make Misato wonder what Ayanami was doing at her place. And after that catch Miia did yank off his pants and he flashed the world? Oh, if only she hadn't been recovering from her hangover and saw it personally! Ayanami's written account was very thorough, and then she forced Shinji to confirm it.

"Alright, we are experiencing some heavy drag here, almost feels like something latched onto our underside. If you don't have your belts on, please put them on, going to lower the altitude and try and fix this," the pilot cut through the chatter. Pushing forward the VTOL dipped and Misato felt her stomach resist and float about and her ears pop.

Once her stomach stopped playing games with her breakfast, Misato turned back, "That was very nice of you Shinji-kun. Kuroko's comments about Shianus-kun was lacking in some areas. Never thought the proud knight would ever have issues of herself as a woman." Made sense. Where Miia could constrict and coil Centorea was always going to be big. Leave it to her considerate little man to strike the core and aid how he could. Now if he just got over that little touch issue of his, well Misato was worried about walking in on something she wasn't meant to…wasn't…wasn't meant to see. "PAPI!" Misato screamed!

"Papi-san! What? Why?" Shinji jerked away from window then wildly looked to Misato, "C-can we let her in?" Shinji's hand went over to the door handle, but smartly didn't open it. But standing on the outside of the VTOL, Papi waved happily at the occupants with a big ol' smile on her face.

Tapping the pilot's shoulder, Misato's heart wasn't ready for this and was beating far to hard. Stupid harpy just had to break the rules and fly after them! If she got hurt or tired and stopped flying, what would happen to her? "We can open that door right, just a few moments for my…uh…ward's friend could get in?" Misato was more telling than asking, but she tried to sounds polite about it. Oh, words were going to be had and Papi was going to have a damned leg monitor put on her! What got into that birdbrain to get Papi to fly after them!

"Don't open it all the way, just wide enough for her to get in and then shut it," Pilot didn't even get finished talking before it happened. Soon as the word 'just' left his lips, Shinji had yanked the door open. Funny that though, door had outweigh the kid yet he yanked it open, the wind howled and tore free standing papers out the door, then Papi slipped through the foot sized gap, and then stillness.

"Hubby! I you shouldn't have left Papi behind! Papi hasn't apologized enough for trying to force you to fertilize her egg! It's about ready to come out though, few more days!" Papi lunged onto Shinji and just pressed her bust to his face and rubbed them together. The boys light up at that little tidbit and Misato was certain the taller boy got a nosebleed. Papi didn't care about silly things like shame or secrecy.

Unbuckling herself from the harness, Misato used the hand strips that dotted the ceiling to propel her towards the destination. Rules, as Papi just showed them all, were sometimes meant to be broken! Given Papi a nice little bop to the back of the head, "Papi! Do you know how dangerous a thing you just did!? We're over the ocean! What if you got tired or something!?" What was the max distance a harpy could fly before it just dropped out of the sky? Migratory or not, there had to be limits! And Misato KNEW that after a bath Papi was too heavy to fly, salt water would be far worse!

Cringing into Shinji, now sitting on his lap with her wings latching onto him, Papi had a few unshed tears of pain in her eyes. "Papi has flown further than this before, and Papi was lonely! Papi missed Hubby! Not fair you get to go on dates with him, and Papi can't!" Papi started rubbing her cheek against Shinji's. Now the camera was heard zooming in and Misato could hear the boy panting just a little.

"H-harpies can fly further than this normally, but what you did WAS dangerous Papi-chan. A storm or plane, something could have knocked you out of the sky. And s-sorry for making you feel lonely. I shouldn't have been avoiding all of you. What happened wasn't your fault," Shinji was forever be the peacemaker. It was a product of his personality, anger lead to hostility, hostility got people moving, and moving people left him. Smoothing out her wings gently, his hands had to do something or he'd realize how supple the body against his was, "You did worry both of us, Papi-chan."

Tapping his foot quickly, Touji was grinning from ear to ear, "Dude man, you hound! You shaking up with this one too? You exude pheromones or something to Extra-Species girls or something? A lamia, centaur, a harpy, and didn't you say you lived with a Pan? Shin-man, monster slayer!" Crass and boorish, Touji loved the idea of destabilizing the room with things best left not said!

Wait…Pan? Shinji did say he lived with a Pan in the past! What was Pan's name again? He didn't talk about his past much, but Misato did remember something about a Pan, but the name escaped her. A few months of living with him, Misato couldn't remember that name! But…that girl she ran into that was looking for the guy she wanted to hook up with. Was that the same girl? "Suzuhara-kun, no need to talk so openly about things. But…does the name Merino mean anything to you, Shinji-kun?" if it WAS the same Pan, maybe Suzuhara did have a point.

"Yeah, she lived with me for about a year back at my old place. S-she was moved out a few months before father summoned me. She never said why she left, just one day she was gone…I must have offended her," Shinji did his best to keep Papi from smothering him. But the harpy was not having it. Bouncing on his lap, rubbing against him, and laughing and giggling as she kicked her feet.

Oh…shit. And Misato knew Kuroko was working on this…was she going to have another border? Did she tell Shinji the truth? 'Oh hey Shinji, she didn't dislike you! She got booted out because she wanted to rock your world and your teacher didn't like that idea!' Not the best thing to tell to a guy who was struggling with three overly amorous girls already! It was a countdown at this point, how many days until one of those girls 'had an accident' and Shinji wasn't quite so innocent.

"The fleet! The fleet! Look at that! Its glorious!" Kensuke called out cutting the thick tension out of the air. Papi was oblivious, Shinji was a bit depressed, and Touji was ogling Papi's form from the side. Thin tunic style clothing and a lady that didn't like wearing bra's unless Shinji forced the issue…kid got a full on view only to be spotted by Misato. Once exposed, Touji pulled his hat down and went over to Kensuke by the window. Good…he wasn't a pervert, but just a typical teenager. Shame Shinji wasn't so moved by small things.

"Shinji-kun about that girl, Merino, I doubt you offended her at all. You don't do 'offending'. And Papi-chan, I bet he's a good seat, but you need to strap in for the landing, alright?" she threw Shinji a bone. Get Papi off of him, and ease that overworking mind of his. Maybe she should get those details from Smith and call the emotional Pan, set up a little meeting for the two, and…well…it was time to see to the elephant in the room. Those girls wanted a relationship with Shinji, wanted to marry him, and wanted to know if they were physically compatible. Shinji was afraid of commitment due to his past, well…Misato might just force the issue. Pour the suppressants down the drain and get Shinji good and drunk. Maybe film it. He deserved better than to live in fear or worry about this, he deserved love and all that came with it! She'd help, she'd watch, and she'd support.

X-X

Opening the door to Papi's room, Miia felt that flush of raw and pure anger strike her. No fair, this was just no fair at all! Slithering into the harpy's room, a messy yet oddly elegant display of chaos, Miia did not find the bubbly girl lounging in her hammock. Nope, she found a piece of paper with scratches and odd marks. Papi desperately needed some teaching. Despite the bird's age, Papi was not writing in any human fashion. "Maybe it's her natural language?" Miia pondered for a moment but did see 'Papi' on the bottom.

Nope. Just literally chicken scratches and her name at the bottom. But not like Miia needed to guess what Papi was saying to Centorea and her. Wadding up the paper ball, Miia pitched it at the wall. It bounced off with an unsatisfying plick and rebound off that rolled lazily to a feather. Her tail thrashed about and made a clean space on the ground, "She went after them! No fair! I wanted a nice ocean cruise with Darling!"

Examining the room a bit more, getting a sense of the owner, Miia's anger drained but didn't vanish. Shiny stones, bits of string, other worthless but interesting artifacts that caught the woman's attention as she flew about, fitting for the occupant. But before Miia left she found something that caused that spiteful jealously to return. A picture! It wasn't the romantic photo booth one Miia had with Darling, but it was a picture of Papi with him. Taken from the couch with Papi diving onto him and likely taken by Misato or Smith.

"Rivals everywhere, just trying to get my Darling all to themselves!" Miia wouldn't stand for it! She loved him, she wished the most to be with him, so why couldn't she just sneak off with him! Countered at every path by somebody coveting her 'love-love' time with him! Setting Papi's picture down, the urge to hide/destroy it quelled for now, she saw the newest threat outside the window. "Centorea," Miia's tail waggled in frustration.

Under other situations Miia knew she'd actually would have been friends with the centaur. But in the great battle that was love, Miia would allow no permanent ally until the war was won! And if the war was a defeat…well Miia was not against a little subterfuge to steal victory from those that lowered their guard. Call her a villain if you must, but Miia considered it more determined! Watching Centorea practice her craft, Miia had to laugh just a little, "What does that even do in today's day and age? A knight, seems outdated and silly." Miia didn't get Centorea's devotion to ancient ways.

"If we stuck to the old ways, we'd still be kidnapping communal husbands and hiding from humanity," Miia quipped as she left Papi's room. Empty, the house was and actually felt empty. No Katsuragi to talk to and play with, no Darling to seduce and tease, no laughing from Papi, and no stern glares and disapproving comments from Centorea. Slithering to the living room, Miia turned on the television and crawled onto the couch with a mighty sigh, "He's been avoiding all of us too. Can't blame him, we did all bum rush him."

Watching her stories, humans did have lovely shows of romance and passion, Miia let herself forget about her troubles for the hour. Aoi and Kaoru were such a silly pair, Kaoru would do better with Tiina as she was more energetic and fun! Falling into a lazy fugue, "Wonder what I should eat for lunch. Don't think I want to try cooking today." Last time she tried, Katsuragi took ill from it and said not to try again without supervision.

"Will thee sleep all day? Such slovenly behavior I wish Master would see, but ye keep it secret from him," Centorea's comment woke Miia from her doze. Drying herself with a towel as best she could, those arms didn't reach everywhere, Centorea stood behind the couch with a slight twitch to her ears. Her hair out of its ponytail, Centorea flinched her head towards the kitchen, "As for our repast, Master has provided both lunch and supper in the case he not be back. Have you woken Papi?"

It was petty and mean, but Miia couldn't help her baser natures at times, so she slithered across the couch. Centorea did look covetously at the furniture from time to time, something her body would forever deny her full use, so Miia had to milk it. But still, Miia liked the horse-woman, something about that pride and subtle shyness made Miia want to make a temporary ally. Letting Centorea take the food out, three plates, Miia ground her fangs into her lip and nearly cut it, "Papi isn't here. She left a note and the window was open. I'll give you two guesses where she went, and I know you'll only need the one!"

"She doth not! Such a flight of fancy be truly foolhardy! If found she…would not care," Centorea stopped her own anger. What good would it do, they both knew Papi's mentality. Rules didn't really matter, hell they didn't stay in her mind for long. Uncovering her vegi plate, resplendent in both content and design, Centorea's ears twitched more and her tail flopped about, "Schooling be needed for her, mayhap we both share the load as we wait Master or Katsuragi's work to end?"

Jealous of the color and arrangement of Centorea's food, Miia didn't notice her own was even grander. Grass was always greener and all that. Miia followed the instructions on her plate to heat it up, heart warmed at how much care Darling put to insure she got a good meal. "Agreed, we can't let her keep getting these free passes. One day she'll just scope Darling up and fly off with him! No fair going before me, you both agreed! I get to go first…and maybe only I get to go if we're compatible enough," Miia swished about.

"We did not agree to any such rubbish! When would…" Centorea's voice stalled as some subconscious memory surfaced and her cheeks reddened. Ah yes, another aspect of the centaur that Miia found enduring. Girl had no defense against adult matters…a giant little girl! If it came down to who could get Darling 'wanting' more, Miia knew she'd do it! Mama had taught her well, where Centorea's mother taught sword craft and jousting. Know the battle and train for it. Shaking her head she poured herself a glass of water, "Regardless of what we haft done that silly night. Master doth avoid all of us since. Mine memories be muddled and blighted, doth yours be more stable?"

Sitting at the table, when and how she got in Miia would never venture a guess, Smith had the third plate uncovered and took the glass of water from Centorea's hand. "You three all tried to let your hormones give you a free pass. In the end Darling-kun nearly jumped out of the window in Misa-chan's room to avoid it. Miia-chan did capture his boxers as Ayanami flew off with him, so he unintentionally flashed the whole block," Smith happily ate the meal meant for Papi.

"Smith-san! When did you get here? Why did you come here?" Miia jerked away from the table, taking her plate with her. Smith was a notorious food thief, and Miia was not wanting to share! But with Papi gone, would Smith notice? Miia didn't want to win via any cheap moves! She had to prove to her rivals that she was the best for Darling! No deportation, no use of potions as Mama insisted would be needed, just pure maiden powers of love would do the job! But Smith's story did explain why Miia had a pair of Darling's boxers in her room.

Pointing her chopsticks at the plate, Smith smiled, "Thought there would be food here. No coffee sadly, but a good meal. And I came to talk to you three about your aims for Darling-kun. I know the rules are slackening, but that doesn't mean you can break him. If all three of you in your haze DID beset him, love or no…what would happen? Where is Papi, she should be here for this."

Slamming her fist down on the table, it bounced and the soy sauce bottle jumped and early toppled, Centorea shook her head. "Nothing t'would have happened to Master! On my honor I would have kept him safe from lasting harm! Absconding with him into the night to keep him safe had been my goal!" her comments would have held more weight had her mouth not been full of carrot sticks.

"Then why didn't you? Why did he nearly get hurt because of us…you're just like me only you don't accept it like I do! I love Darling! I want to make love to Darling! But…he's shy, he doesn't accept my feelings, or yours, or Papi's. Doesn't believe it, or tries not to," Miia glared angrily at Centorea! How dare this woman say she was going to protect Darling when vague memories told a wholly different story! Savagely eating her food, Miia needed food for her fight!

Not one to take an attack and not dish one back out, Centorea finished her salad and clopped over to Miia. Towering over her until Miia used her tail to push herself up, they stood with faces inches away from one another. "And you, snake? Would ye have stopped when he begged for it, or would thy 'love' smother and drain Master until he was a cloth so dry it tear in a small breeze? Ye only care 'bout thyself! Slovenly and greedy, ye act only in your own wants! Or did thee not wake but two hours ago?" those ears went flat and hard, eyebrows set and the scowl firm.

"I would have…" Miia couldn't continue without hesitation. Would she have listened to anything Darling said to her in that state of mind? Was that HOW she wanted her first time with Darling to be? Some vague memory she hardly could see, where she could accidentally squeeze and squeeze and…

Putting on hand atop each of their breasts, Smith gave an expert squeeze of somebody sampling fresh produce. "Down girls, down. Both of you mean well, but you're both to pent up to think straight. Think this is part of why the rules got changed. And each of you are just polar opposites, think you need a negotiator…one to force you to act with more grace, Miia, and Centorea one to give you something else to focus all your…yeah…yeah…and where is Papi again?" Her groping continued until both girls yelped and pulled away to protect the evidence of Smith's claim.

"Papi-chan went with Darling," Miia confessed but laced Centorea with a 'don't say anything' look. It wasn't a lie, and if Smith thought Papi went with them all along…well then that was just fine wasn't it? Papi was with her homestay family and wasn't violating any rules.

Gathering the empty plates, Smith hummed and murmured for a moment. Her hand went to the faucet, nearly touched it, but opted to grab her permanent coffee cup instead and turned on the machine. "Sounds like something Misa-chan would do. Have that plan just in case the VTOL crashed she'd have an out," Smith just rolled with it, believing it or not she wasn't countering Miia's comment. Leaning against the counter as the pot filled, "So…just you two then. Progress with Darling-kun not going well since the other night? I swear this place smells of you."

"I doth not smell! I bathe after each spare or training session!" Centorea missed the point totally! That tell of hers, the twitching ears and tail, denoted her embarrassment. Not willing to let the dishes sit and stain, Centorea took the bait and started washing them.

Miia understood what Smith was saying, and didn't care for it at all. Running her tongue along her teeth, she coiled up and tugged her disheveled shirt down. "Maybe it's just yourself you smell? I am content to wait for the perfect moment of romance before I take Darling from these unworthy. But you keep coming here and having him cook for you, and you put more girls in my way! It was you that sent that Ayanami girl wasn't it?" Miia was not a fangless opponent!

"No, that wasn't me. I was…well…I was in Ritsu's bath working off a hangover. And this is getting more agitated than it need be. Not saying anything bad. Just making a comment. And I come bringing a gift actually. I had only meant for one…but thinking two would be better. I have some calls to make and some contractors to get over here for the renovations," Smith pulled a portfolio out and tossed it on the table. It was of another Extra-Species girl, a report from the girl and the status of her current homestay. Pouring the whole pot into a thermos, Smith put that away into her suitcase, "Read up. You'll learn a few of Darling-kun's little issues and push points. Leave it to a Pan to have all the keys but never get a chance to use them."

It took both Miia and Centorea a full minute of waiting for the door to the house to close before they sprung. Centorea's height gave her some advantage to grab a few pages while Miia's tail snuck in and grabbed others. The fight was short and the pages scrunched and blemished, and at the end some were torn, others crumpled, but most were in the hands of the two rivals. Sadly they were out of order so the details were basically useless. They looked at one another, nodded, and Miia handed Centorea her half.

"You can't beat me, but I value the challenge," Miia actually grinned as she knew she meant it. Stupid centaur was far to prim and proper, needed to relax more. Miia could help with that, she was the relaxation master!

Smoothing out pages and putting them in order, Centorea's tail fluffed itself much against its owners wishes. "Ye may claim that, but when Master and I set off on our great quest together I shall not allow you to sneak after us," Centorea stuck her hand out in friendship. When they shook, Miia was amazed how warm the woman was. Centaurs were small moving fires! After a show of solidarity they both read the report from one Merino's homestay. The details were precise and the story it told left Miia worried of yet another rival…one that had something the others didn't have. Merino had precedence, had a history with him, and underlined twice in red had desire.

"She had been removed without word due to her whims? Tis a sad tale, be it not? And Master believe he be the cause for her switch in homestay. If Smith bring her here…" Centorea and Miia slowly turned to one another. They both had a powerful threat in that Pan, and Smith was the type to do something about it if she hadn't already! Allies, they needed allies…and friends in this matter! So in view of a powerful evil, Miia would side with the devil she knew rather than the other. They both delved deeper into the report, paying attention to the oddly specific details Merino listed about things that got Darling's attention and her plans for him. Color Miia stunned…who would have thought a little lost sheep was really the big bad wolf.

X-X

Well this wasn't too good, not too good at all, Shinji thought. Moving from grey hall to grey hall he wished he had stayed put when Soryu told him she was going to find an access key. The girl wanted to show him Unit-02 but had misplaced the key to the hold so went to get it. Strange girl, strong slap, and was actually quite attractive. But...despite how beautiful she was, Shinji just wasn't as enamored with her as Touji and Kensuke was. His plate was full of horse, snake, and bird already! But with Misato chasing after this Kaji person, his friends chasing after Misato, and Papi chasing the lot of them he had nothing else to do.

Alone in the galley with Soryu, face still tingling a little from the 'payment' of seeing her undergarments, she demanded he follow her. The girl's attitude got a very annoyed pilot to shuttle them to a different ship, but did not work on making the sealed door open for them. 'Stay here,' was all she said before stomping off in a huff. Asuka seemed just a little like Miia if you took away the lighthearted nature.

"I'm being rude, she was embarrassed just like Miia-chan was when we first met," Shinji was trying to be fair. Pacing down the identical halls looking for that main of red hair, Shinji recalled that first meeting with Miia. Yeah, they saw one another and Miia nearly choked him to death. Then it was a few weeks of cold shoulder and…guess Asuka had a right to be upset. Lower and lower he walked down stairwells listening for any sign of life. For a ship it was very empty, not like the first ship at all. Running his hand along the wall to steady himself, "Hope Misato-san isn't upset with us for leaving. Soryu-san isn't somebody to stand still though."

Meeting Asuka was one thing, but to know he was famous for his piloting was downright scary. Ryouji Kaji. The man had a history with Misato from her outburst over 'still a demon in the sack'. Now Shinji knew Misato had relationships in the past, and Kaji did seem her type. Kaji seemed the type for most girls. Kaji was attractive, dynamic, and suave…nothing like him. Would Centorea rather serve a debonair man like Kaji? Papi would find more interesting things with a guy like that. And Kaji could likely sweep Miia off her feet with his experience and… "Now I'm depressing myself again," Shinji hated that.

Hated yes, stop it no.

Once his brain latched onto something, it just tore and tore and tore into his thoughts until all hope was gone and he just let life wash over him again. That damn night! It haunted him, plagued him with soft kisses and promises of a better life. The number of times he woke glad he did the wash was increasing as the Extra-Species girls took to invading his dreams in red lighted visions. Damned if he wasn't smitten harder each day. So rather than see them and know part of him wished he hadn't escaped that night, he hid from them. Pounding his fist against the wall, it dinned loudly and echoed, "I'm being stupid. I have to talk to them. For good or bad I can't keep avoiding them or what Papi-chan did will get worse."

"Did you hear something?" a voice called out in conspiratorial tones. A room down near the end of the windowless hall was open. Worried he was in a forbidden area, knowing the voice wasn't Soryu's, Shinji hid behind a box.

The sound of footsteps neared Shinji's hiding place, but didn't advance past it. "A toolbox fell against the wall. We're still good. What you got to show me this time?" a male voice responded to the female. The body walked back to the room.

Now this was stupid, but Shinji didn't like the sound of the dialogue, so he stalked closer rather than further away. What would sailors be doing where they were afraid of being found out? Find out, tell Misato, avoid detection! Not taking his feet off the ground, he slid towards that open door, glad he was of smaller stature. Yup, a lot smaller than Kaji right? He was tall and handsome, quite unlike…ssh! Beat himself up later, concentrate now. Peeking into the room, a storage room full of metal chests, a few tables, and steaming overhead pipes. Shinji spied the two, a man and a woman younger than Misato but not by much he'd judge. The woman had a small box and a syringe that was empty, box was only about a foot across and green.

"I found a slime. It was feeding off the moisture on the pipes! Get a load of this stupid thing," the woman opened the box and shook it out. A small wad of blue/green fluid with two glowing yellow spots that might be eyes landed on the table. It tried moving away only for the woman to smash it down on the table. Pointing the syringe at it, "Don't move or I drain more of you off. You're going to make somebody very happy."

Poking the slime gingerly at first, the man laughed and inserted his finger deep into the fluid with a laugh. Wiggling that finger, "A slime huh? You know my guy has been looking for one of these. We hit payday baby! Maybe we just stay home this time and skip this ship. What you learn about it?" The man batted the ball of fluid about violently, palm to palm across the table giggling with each loud meaty swap.

Selling an Extra-Species? Shinji felt that core within himself grow hot. No, this wasn't fair or right! Noting the names, same last name so siblings or a married pair, Shinji was about to leave and report them. Somebody had to put a stop to this action! Nobody should be for sale, nobody!

"Well it grows with water, it acts a little different depending on what type of fluid. Think you want to wipe it out and fire off into it? Wondering what some man-jam might make it shift. It can eat just about anything, but it can choose not to. And if this stupid thing tries anything I huck it over into the ocean. It can only absorb so much fluid before it dissolves. So it WILL do what I say, right!" the woman yelled and pointed at the box. The small wad of fluid, a small antenna of yellow sagged sadly, timidly climbed back into the box. Snapping the lid shut, "Now, I think I am owed a reward for getting our little prize." Pulling open her shirt violently, "Now!"

Already pulling his shirt off, the man kicked his shoes off, "My thoughts exactly. Going to spoil you rotten for this one, baby. You know how much they offered me? Little wad is going to be worth its weight in platinum!" Dropping his trousers, the man proceeded to pay his conspirator.

Shit, shit, shit! He couldn't just leave it like this now! If he did rat them out, who was to say they didn't throw the slime into the ocean to destroy the evidence! Peeking around the doorframe again, Shinji saw that box on the table, close but obscured by the man who was now dutifully putting it to…wow was that how it really looked? Video didn't really do it justice. Smacking himself hard, thankfully in time with the woman smacking the man and saying 'I'm not fine china', Shinji snuck into the room. Slowly but steadily, Shinji's shaky hand grabbed the box and stood still when the man screamed out.

"You finished already? You ass! I'm not even started yet, you better get hard again and fast or get to licking!" the woman yelled. Watching the pair, Shinji was frozen in fear waiting for the woman to notice him. It didn't happen, the man got down between those splayed legs and her eyes closed.

Nearly running out of the room, he slipped and rolled into the wall with a thud. Scrambling back up, nearly hyperventilating he got moving again and climbed the stairs in twos and threes at a time. Thankfully he saw the writing on the wall pointing back towards the hanger, and followed. No Asuka, no open door, but at least he was back with the box. Opening it up slowly, the slime wiggled but that bobber was standing a little taller, "H-Hello, do-do you understand me?" The bobber wiggled up and down, good it seemed to understand Japanese. Taking deep breaths, "Good, I'm going to get you out of here and to somebody that can help. Would you like that?"

The slime climbed out of the box and onto Shinji's arm. For a moment he was afraid it would bolt and run away, but it pulsated on his arm and the bobber bounced happily. Warm and wet, but it didn't leave a trail of fluid. Made sense. If the thing drank water to live, it wouldn't leave any behind. Shaking the box, Shinji was smiling at how happy the thing appeared to be, "Did you want back in the box or would you rather ride?" He pointed to his shoulder and shook the box again. Sloshing up his arm, his nuzzled against his cheek, guess shoulder it was.

"There it is!" a female voice echoed and Shinji nearly panicked, "Stupid ship is a maze, Shinji. I got the key and its time you see what a real Eva is!" OH thank the gods it was Asuka. Sliding the card into the reader, she didn't notice how the slime moved to hide behind his head, guess it was worried about being found by that woman again. Opening the door, Asuka gestured for Shinji to enter.

Taking a step back, if the slime wanted to hide Shinji was going to let it. Bowing just a little, hand extended towards the door, "After you, Soryu-san. I wouldn't know where to go anyway." At his small compliment of her knowledge, Asuka's head crooned back with a satisfied grin.

"Guess you are right, just don't let the door close," Asuka nodded and went in with Shinji close behind. She led him through a few more stray halls, Shinji never gladder when the door shut and beeped…locked. Leading Shinji into Unit-02's loading bay, she quickly vaulted atop its chest and gestured to the massive bulk of machinery, "Now THIS is what the first true Evangelion looks like! Not the prototype or test type, the first real Eva!"

Well it did look big and impressive, but Shinji was never one to be 'happy' with an Evangelion. The monsters weren't really tied with good memories in his life. "I didn't know it was red," was the only thing he could think of saying about it. Mind more occupied with the slippery sensation on the back of his neck that moved and undulated to get at the sweat he was slowly starting to generate. That was when the boat shook, "Earthquake?"

"No those are depth charges! An angel!" Asuka sounded happy! Vaulting off the top of her unit, Asuka had a feral grin that made her already attractive features really come to life! Rushing past Shinji to a small box, she opened it and pulled out to sealed plugsuits. "Put this on, we're going to show Katsuragi what a real pilot can do! And I'm going to show you my superior skill!" she pushed one of the suits into his arms. Rushing over to a stairwell she waggled her fist at him, "Hurry up and no peaking or I'll make you pay for it again. Alright?"

As if he could tell her no, Shinji just waved at her. "Alright, I…uh…did you want to come with me? I'll be getting into a fluid filled chamber…but the suit will be sealed," Shinji already had the bag opened and reluctantly took his shoes off. A female suit, a female suit designed to be skintight against that girl that just ran off. Now Shinji knew he was skinny, but he had bits and pieces where she didn't, same went for her. This was going to hurt…a lot. Quickly disrobing, the slime gently put down atop his clothing. "You could hide here in my clothing if you want," he stepped into the suit and started pulling it up.

The slime climbed up the slick outer casing of the suit once Shinji got it on but not sealed. Guess it wanted to go with him…cute little thing. "So you want to come with me then? Wonder how smart you are," Shinji held the slime in both hands. That bobber and the motions it made denoted intelligence but it didn't speak and had no gender so…what do make of it? Wiggling his finger much like playing with a cat, "That lady said you'd be hurt if you're in to much fluid…don't know what LCL will do to you. So if you want to come sadly you have one of two places to hide." Shinji patted the chest compartments with a hint of unease.

Leaping off Shinji's hand, the slime climbed along the suit and into the compartment. Guess it was smart enough to understand some things after all. That was good! Sealing the suit up, Shinji felt the squishy body of the slime start to move and slide across his chest. "Ca-can you breathe? Do you breathe?" Shinji was going to have to learn a lot more about this creature if it was going to stick around until he could get her to Smith-san! When the slime didn't do anything other than slide up and down against him, he let his worries change from small to large. "Soryu-san, are you…" she vaulted the stairs with softer grin.

"You didn't peak, good boy, better than your dumbarse friend," Asuka patted his shoulder and lead him to the entry plug. What followed was seared into both Asuka and Shinji's minds as being one of the most terrifying moments in their lives. Jumping from ship to ship to get closer to the angel, Shinji was glad the slime was with him as the hanger ship sunk, Asuka was an aggressive fighter. Well aggressive when she could move, once they got dropped into the ocean the game changed from hunter to hunted. Misato saved the day with a crazy notion of sinking ships into the angel's mouth. It worked, and Unit-02 landed on one of the remaining ships.

There, twenty minutes after the slime climbed into his very VERY painful to wear suit, Shinji sat next to Asuka on the hand of Unit-02. The cold ocean breeze was biting, Asuka making him sit in front of her to block it, Shinji felt the slime moving about to get at any and all moisture he exuded. Stupid suits did make him sweat a lot and the slime found…every…single…drop. Not something the lad expected or had experience with, sexual harassment of the most intimate kind.

That lead to some odd twists and peeks in his talk with Soryu…sorry Asuka. He was her rival now, well according to her. His taking control of her Eva after she balked led the girl to demanding revenge against him. But they had talked, Asuka talked anyway about Germany, Unit-02, and questions about Extra-Species girls as Germany only had a few types. All during it, Shinji squeaked and twisted when the slime found a new crack or crevice to move into and explore and feed from.

After an agony of sensation, the ship finally docked and whatever limitations Misato put onto Papi ended and the harpy grabbed him, and flew him off to the house…great now he had to think of what to do with the slime!

X-X

Dreams and warmth, happiness and safety, and many other joyous feelings surrounded and imbued Ayanami Rei. Then, like most things in her life, it just vanished leaving her in darkness and a harsh shaking hand. Eyes popping open, sleep slowly ebbing from her mind, the girl sat up and rubbed at her face to get feeling back. "I fell asleep?" she asked with that strange confusion that came from sudden nap attacks.

Pushing the large sunlamp away from its previous position over the lab's bed, Ritsuko jotted down a few notes with glee. Pulling out the chair for her computer, "Yes you did. Guessing the new changes have took in. Your blood is no longer as warm as it once was, you'll need to take care of getting to cold. So until I can get the commander to spring for heating the pool stay out of it." Plopping down, Ritsuko started writing down today's findings.

Flexing her scaled and clawed hands, Rei spun her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Her new tail swished about and tore up the paper on the bed. Watching how the light was captured by those sharp little digits, "What will stay and what will revert to how I used to be?" The wings had stayed and that odd habit of attracting a following of weaker willed women, what of the clawed hands, tail, and cold blood? The notion she could never swim again felt her with…sadness. Oh yeah, that was another thing her new meds were brining screaming into Rei's life. Emotions that were not dulled, amplified by confusion and newness.

"Claws should leave, they don't have the lush green of your tail. As should the cold blood. I suggest you get a heater for your apartment. Eternal summer doesn't mean every morning will be best for you. That lamp knocked you out a lot longer than expected," Ritsuko spoke without looking. Typing more and more, she pulled up an image of Rei. The albino observed how it showed her changes from normal, to winged, and now tailed. Scribbling down some numbers, Ritsuko tore the paper and held it over her shoulder backwards, "This is Kuroko's number, any questions you can ask her. Or likely ask Ikari-kun about it. He's been studying this stuff since moving in with Misato. Good kid that one. Did you fuck him during the full moon?"

Taking the number, Rei's body flushed as she held the paper to her chest. Yes, another unexpected issue her changes had brought to her. Wanting. Until her wings and Shinji, Rei never felt anything close to sexual desire. Now it was bigger and scarier in her mind. She wanted to know more, see more, feel more, but only with him. Others feared her, judged her, or were way to forward for her taste. "I…did not. After catching him and seeing his genitalia I became intimidated. Once recovered, he had already fled," her wings were buzzing and her tail nearly destroyed the table.

"Shame, would have liked to see the results. Well if the urge comes again, go see him. It is part of his duty at Misato's, tending to those girls' needs. Oh your new meds," Ritsuko shook a bottle and set it down next to her. Already typing into a forth version of the Rei model, Ritsuko had several potential outcomes listed. These changes weren't random, but planned?

One last thing came to Rei's mind as she grabbed the bottle and looked at it with hesitation, suspicion. Until now she had trusted Akagi and the Commander with unyielding faith. Now, seeing that forth version of her with two small horns, fangs, and a reddish complexion, Rei doubted. "What is the specifications of these? And I did not know Ikari-kun was their only to be a…stud?" Rei felt light headed thinking that. That was the term right? A male horse there to breed was called a stud right? Ikari lived with a centaur, part horse, the term felt fitting.

Pointing at the clock Ritsuko sighed with that hint of growing annoyance, "You slept late, going to be late for your meeting with the commander. And those are ground oni fang, they'll increase your strength. And yeah, that's basically why Misato and Kuroko keep him there. Those girls are just biding their time, so you want in, go put your name on the queue." Now Ritsuko waved her hand towards the door, shooing the confused girl out of her office.

"I will inquire further from Smith-san," Rei's suspicion grew as she flew out of the office. If Ikari truly was there just to mate with those girls, why had he fled them? Three on one might have been much, and even Rei felt her incredible discipline weakening during that exposure to the full moon. Perhaps those evenings would have been to taxing on a human. Her pills felt a little heavier in her hand, maybe he could take some of these to help with that. She was to keep him safe correct? Wouldn't improving his strength be part of that? Flying across the command deck and up to the commander's office, she heard off hand comments about her. She landed and yet didn't open the door.

'That girl changed again?', 'She's a freak! A tail now?', 'Girl creeps me out' and more.

Why? Why did hearing this cause this pain inside her mind now? Her whole life she was called various 'bad' things, but it never bothered her. Now she had these new gifts…hearing such words hurt. No matter, it was time to see to her new missions. Opening the door she walked in and fell into position with a salute as ordered, "Apologies for being late, a test with Akagi-san went long." Akagi had said the sunlamp was an experiment after all, one Rei would like to replicate. That lamp had been so nice.

"A problem Ayanami-kun, your eyes are red, and is that a…tail?" Kozo asked as he stood. The older man never sat during these momentary meetings with her. The commander sat, he never stood for anything, but he did put the papers he was reading down and adjust his glasses. Both men's attitude towards her had changed since the, as they called them, mutations occurred.

Turning around to show off the noted change, Rei willed it to stand at attention. The deep green top and sickly yellow ribbed lower scaled tail glistened in the light. After what she deemed a suitable time, she lowered it, and then showed them her clawed hands. "Akagi-san believes the hands will revert but the tail and my blood temperature will remain," Rei felt suddenly uneasy.

Both men turned to one another with pronounced scowls, Kozo's head tilted questioningly but Gendo shook his head in the negative. Something was being decided in silent, something regarding her, Rei did not like this. Turning back to the girl, Gendo had that booming yet bored tone, "Other non-visual changes of note?"

"No, sir," Rei…lied. That silent exchange demanded she do it. B-betrayed? She had done nothing wrong! Just took the medication she was provided and nothing more, and now she was to be spurned by all? No, not all. Katsuragi and Ikari never looked down on her, Ikari even saved her life and said her wings were beautiful! As they bore down on her, evaluating her words, Rei felt her nervousness growing so big she feared she'd break. Through her ironclad will, "My report?"

Waving his hand off, Kozo's lips curled back in a fake smile, "Not needed today. Late or not, this meeting was going to be cancelled. Turns out the fleet was attacked by an angel. Unexpected, but glad we sent our envoy, they gave us victory. You can take your leave, write up your report and have it ready by end of week. Anything else before you leave?" No question about leaving, it was an order, they were kicking her out. No meal with the commander, no small talks with the aged man, nothing. Small things she had enjoyed, denied her.

"Akagi-san said I will require a heater for my apartment," Rei wanted to turn and run. But that would betray her lie, and who knew what that would mean for her. Best confess the truth and leave it at that.

Nodding once, Gendo scribbled down a few words, "It will be there by end of day. Keep your eyes on the Third Child and the Second. Report any suspicious behavior or threats of treachery." Turning to Kozo, no offer of lunch given, Gendo spoke by not speaking. Leave, you are not needed here. And once Rei was outside the office, ear to the door spying, "Replacements won't have the mutations. No issue," was all she could make out.

"Replace," Rei parroted as she flew away from the office. Oh she heard a few other small snide comments from techs and unnamed workers, but they bounced off her numbness. They aimed to replace her as they threatened time again if she failed in her missions or her loyalty lost. Well it wasn't lost, but the commanders had taken a sledgehammer to it! What did she have if not Nerv and her role as a pilot?! It was her link to humanity, to every…was…it WAS her link. Flying out of the base, the air smelt sweet by the woods, the sun was heaven on her skin. Pulling out the number she was given, Rei called it.

"'Ello? Who are you and how you get my number, not a new mission I hope," Kuroko answered with a pensiveness. Another voice, powerful yet honeyed could be heard yet not understood.

Flying lower to the ground, Rei loved the sensation of stretching her wings and using her tail let her control her flight better. "Ayanami Rei, I was given your number from Akagi Ritsuko. She said you can explain things to me," Rei had until now viewed Smith as an outsider and not to be trusted. Now however, in view of new evidence, maybe she had been to quick to judge.

Blowing into the phone, Smith let out a gust of relief, "Thank the maker it's you kid. Was worried the mission was botched and I'd have to skip lunch. I'm at a small café if you're hungry, want to chat in person. I've Tio with me, we can have a little dinner party." Smith rattled off the address and hung up, well guess it wasn't a request but an ultimatum.

"I need answers," Rei pocketed her phone and flew off to meet. People pointed, some smiled and a few sneered. They judged her fair of foul without knowing her, just her wings and tail mattered to them. This was not something she was used to, didn't know how to feel. Spotting Smith on the outdoor patio waving at her, Rei flew down yet slowed when she saw the woman's companion…a massive woman of brown skin, a large horn, and blonde hair. A threat? Yet the aura she felt was…inviting.

Pointing to a chair, sipping on a coffee, Smith grunted, "Getting spoiled on Darling-kun's coffee. This stuff is just mud. So what brings you out here, is that a tail? Looks good on you. Other changes the mad doctor of Nerv did? Seriously going to have to stop giving her samples if she's going to keep doing this. If you're hungry order some lunch…or dessert like Tio here." Smith herself had a small salad and a half eaten sandwich in front of her.

"D-don't say it like that! I ate lunch too! I eat more than sweets," Tio babbled and tried to cover up her array of treats. A piece of apple pie, some pudding, and a fruit tray all showed signs of being sampled. Clad in a yellow blouse that didn't fit her well at all, strained to the max in the chest and hips, she flailed about in her seat. Pushing the fruit towards Rei, "I-if you're hungry now and not able to wait. We can share. And Smith-san is correct, you look adorable, Ayanami-san, very adorable indeed."

Somehow Rei didn't want to disobey the woman, Tio, it felt wrong to. The woman exuded some sense of calm and peace! Sampling the fruit, starting with the pineapple, Rei suddenly felt that shame roll over her, "Y-yes, my medication created these changes. I do not know the extent of what I need do now due to them." Her tail knocked a chair behind her over, and she nearly fled off! She couldn't…couldn't do this! Best to go back to her apartment and just wait for school and Nerv, leave the rest.

"Aren't you just the cutest," Tio however wasn't having it. Before Rei could make good on her fears, Tio latched onto her, drew Rei into her embrace, and smoothed her hair. "There you go…there there…everything is fine dear. Smith-san or Boyfriend-kun can help you with these. I…I don't know the issues, but everything will be fine, dear," Tio continued to smother and sooth. Rei's head nearly vanished into the folds of Tio's chest, things were massive.

Fading…fading…fading…gone. Rei was lost in the loving embrace of this woman, a woman she have never really known until now. How, how was it possible? Did it matter? No…no it didn't! Tio was warmth and comfort when she needed it, so she would surrender to it.

"Well it never stops being amazing how you can just convert followers with those big cans of yours. Guess you would need some comfort right now though. Doubting Ice-Chest could offer you any and Misa-chan and Darling-kun are off across the ocean. So eat with us, talk with us, and maybe we can ease you through this," Smith eased Rei off Tio and back into a chair.

Ordering some food, the want to crawl back into Tio's lap high, Rei felt much better. She wasn't alone, she was just changed is all. But a thought popped back into Rei's mind and she voiced it, "Is it true Ikari-kun is a stud?"

Spitting her coffee out, Smith started laughing and covered her mouth as the laughter rose in octaves. "I guess he is, if you judge him based on the girls back at the house. Tio? Something to add?" Smith wiped a tear from her eye and signaled for another drink.

"I…I think he is something special yes. Wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Those dinner parties were fun, but I haven't had much personal time with him," Tio scooped up her food and inhaled it. Even sitting Tio towered over the other diners and stood out as she blushed and ate.

Poking Tio in the side, Smith had to needle and tease, "And this is why you're not out on the mission right now. You cannot be subtle or stealthy at all! Can you believe this Rei-kun? Such a massive woman, a living wall, is such a softy?" She took her cup from the waiter and waved him off, no gawking.

"I can believe it. Tio-san is…" special. These people, Extra-Species and those around them, she was part of that party now. And they both just agreed that Shinji was expected to service them when the need hit? Good to know, very good to know. Her wings were buzzing hard again, nearly lifting her off the ground, as her food came. She ate and chatted with the two, learned much of her new ways of life, and dare she hope friends?

X-X

Waking with a start, Shinji's hands shot down to his crotch and felt for wetness. None...good. He woke up before it got to red. It was Papi this time, he blamed the flight home yesterday. This had to stop, these early morning panic sessions were not doing him any good at all. With the fact he fought an angel yesterday, Shinji doubted he'd be going to school today. Akagi always wanted post battle evaluations so he'd be poked and prodded. Oh great! He'd get to talk to Soryu again and...shit.

Sliding out of bed, he quickly switched into a new set of boxers. His did have a little stain after all. "Might as well start breakfast for them, apologize," Shinji put on some casual clothing and checked the box he put the slime in. Empty...uh...hm...maybe it left after all. A small hint of worry started to grow, "Never did tell anybody about it. The window maybe?" If it left, that was fine, everything left after all. The slime wasn't a pet or anything, and he had saved it from being sold/experimented on. So, just let it go.

Making his way towards the kitchen, the fact he heard noise and saw lights on was just a little worrisome. Only person that might be up was Cerea-chan but she would be out practicing. Peeking around the corner, "Miia-chan? W-what are you doing?" Shinji's heart spiked as he saw her in that apron. A small little turn on of his, aprons. Odd yes, but he thought their was something matronly about women in them and he dug that. But this was not what he expected when he first woke up...but it was on his mission statement! Talk to his roommates.

"Darling! You're up...on time? I-uh felt like training some more and wanted to make you b-breakfast. I might have messed up a few times, t-try it?" Miia was flailing the soup ladle about like a mace. Twirling around and showing that she was wearing HIS apron that Misato got him, 'Kiss the Cook' was not fully readable as a lot of the words were lost in her cleavage. Slithering over to him, hands on his shoulder, pushing him towards the stove, "W-we didn't get to talk much last night. H-how was the trip? Misato said you fought another of those things."

Was she wearing perfume or something? Shinji couldn't place it, but damn did Miia smell nice this morning. "You didn't have to do this if you didn't want to, Miia-chan. But thank you," small things really did strike the hardest. Cooking for him was something Merino did a few times, really made him care more. Taking a step to the side, letting Miia have access to her creation, "Sorry for being tired yesterday, and yeah we did fight another angel. What Papi-chan said about it really was the most of it." Papi and Misato had gone over all the important parts, well aside from the slime and Asuka.

"And that Soryu girl? She didn't make a play for you did she? Darling, you have a strong effect on helpless maidens," Miia winked at him as she opened the lid of the soup. A shrill scream left her as the soup was replaced with glowing eyes and what Shinji knew was the slime. Bigger now, about the size of a basketball now, it leapt out and enveloped Miia's head.

Shit! What was...why was? Shinji tried to hold Miia from thrashing and destroying the kitchen. "Stop! You have to stop what you're doing!" Shinji frantically begged. This was HIS fault! If Miia actually got hurt. But after a few moments, Centorea rushing into the house at Miia's scream, the slime bolted off of her and right at the approaching centaur. "W-watch out Cerea-chan! A slime got into the house!" Shinji warned. But why was it so aggressive now? On the ship it had been docile and timid, now?

"Fear not, Master. A slime be a minor nuisance to one as skilled as I! I shall protect thee," Centorea had her sword at the ready. Deftly skidding to the side, the slime missing by a good foot. Using a small canter, Centorea got in front of Shinji and shielded him as he lifted Miia off the ground as best he could. Reading her strike, "I shall protect my Master from all harm, ye shall not touch a hair upon his head!" And Centorea struck!

And the blow caused the slime to stretch a bit, but really did nothing else. Both Shinji and Centorea stared in disbelief. "Tis not even marked? Master, get on, we shall abscond until..." and Centorea was covered. Being larger than Miia's head, the slime couldn't get all of her, but covered enough. And as Centorea squeaked and moaned, Shinji saw what was happening. Much like it did with him in the plugsuit, the slime was going after sweat. And Centorea had just came from practicing so she was...damn she could really moan. Reaching out to Shinji as the slime encased her bust and back of her neck, "D-don't watch, Master...I-I-I embarrassed!" Red faced, Centorea shrieked like a banshee and fell to her knees...the slime escaped.

"What is going on this early? Shin-chan if you have to have sex with them, do it in the bedrooms alright," Misato droned on as she walked into the kitchen. Sleep laden eyes, pre-coffee/Yebisu Misato was a lot less tactful. Shuffling to the table, Misato looked at the unconscious Miia and the quivering Centorea and sat down, "Both at once? And here I thought they'd come at alone. No Papi-chan?"

Dragging Miia to the couch, Shinji was a little proud of his ability to move such a large girl. Miia outweighed him something fierce, but his determination was more than enough to shoulder the task. Making Miia comfortable, "That isn't what happened at all, Misato-san. A...uh...smile got into the house and was going after water...or sweat in Centorea's case." After setting Miia up, Shinji went to Centorea and stopped and swallowed hard. Almost unable to talk, Shinji saw Centorea's top was slimy with cast off bits of fluid and made her top translucent...such an erotic sight, "A-are you alright? C-can I help?"

"I have shamed myself before you...and I feel sticky. I shall take a shower...call out if you even think the foul beast be coming at you. And as he claimed Misato, I shant ever force myself upon Master. I shall wait for him to come to me in my room before we..." ears twitched as she realized she confessed her want to bed her master, Centorea fled the room.

Getting a wet towel for Miia, Shinji put her arms on her chest and returned to the table, "Well...um..." Eloquent as ever, Shinji didn't know what to say after such a bold declaration. Miia had hinted at it, Papi talked about her egg, but Cerea had always been coy. Well until now. Finding Misato watching him, Shinji didn't know what do do or say.

"So you have your pick of the litter, Shin-chan," Misato held her hand out to him. Taking his she gave it a good little squeeze and smiled. When Shinji didn't react, she did what Misato always did, she escalated things. Yanking the boy into a hug, she smoothed his hair and tickled his sides a little. Once he giggled, "Not the end of the world to have three girls...four...maybe five want to be with you right? My little Shin-chan, most sought after bachelor. Just don't make to much noise when you start sharing a little space. Girls get the itch too...and if you do get married to one the others would like a memory of you."

Freeing himself from the evil clutches of a master seductress, Shinji was hoping she didn't see his little condition. Her flimsy clothing, holding him so close to her, and what she got him thinking about...yeah little standing condition. "N-no it isn't a bad thing. T-they can't ALL leave right?" Shinji muttered. Taking deep breaths, Shinji walked smack-dab into Papi and the two tumbled to the ground, his hand right one her left breast.

"Papi is never leaving Hubby! Papi will stay with you forever," she nuzzled against his cheek with her wing, and her bucked bucked against him. Shivering a little, "That is your man part I feel right! A-are we going to breed here?"

Snorting from her position behind them, Misato was having a lovely morning by all indications, "If I didn't see it myself I would think Papi-chan had a point. And she has a point, Kuroko isn't going to force any of them to leave. They'll live here, with us, for as long as they want. It takes effort to reassign new home stays."

Throwing himself off the blushing harpy, Shinji was needing to think of a lot of cold thoughts. This was just not his morning! Stupid sexy Miia in an apron, slime covered Centorea, Misato's hug, and now Papi's come hither stare as he hovered over her...yeah he was near breaking. "I think I'll g-go and get ready for the trip to Nerv. I have to check in with Akagi-san right?" please let that be the case.

Either knowing or suspecting something, Misato just waved at him as he slinked off. Things however didn't go the way Shinji wanted, never did it seemed. As he passed the bathroom, stopping just long enough to hear a heavy thud, Centorea fell? Or was she attacked! Damn it! If the slime wanted water, why hadn't he suspected it would have headed to the bath! Opening the door and rushing in, "Cerea-chan are you...you..."

Laying on the ground was a naked centaur, and Shinji saw all of her for the first time...not what he expected. Yet it was damned alluring, but he forced his brain to not think about the vision before him. "A-are you in here? You are aren't you?" Shinji asked aloud. Kneeling down by Centorea, he covered her with her discarded towel. As he looked around, ready to call out to the others for aid, Shinji heard dripping behind him. When he turned he was not seeing a large wad of slime, but a girl. "Y-you're female?" Shinji fell to his butt and crawled back.

The slime now looked to be in its twenties, with a praportions a mixture of Miia, Centorea, and Misato. "W-what were you doing in here? Looking for...looking for..." Shinji cringed as the slime advanced. Was it going to assault him like it had with Cerea? What he expected did not come to pass however, the slime wrapped her arms around him much as Misato had just done, even went and tickled his sides a little. Then she pushed him down and started to fondle his chest as he had Papi...mimicking? "A-are you mimicking what you saw?"

If it was truly a face or not, Shinji didn't know, but the creature was 'smiling' at him with such devotion and joy. When she started to rub against his slacks however, her 'breasts' enlarging and pressed against his face...well...yeah...young men that get overly stimulated have issues from time to time. "Oh gods this is..." humiliating. And to make matters worse, the slime sopped it all up. New fluid to drink and it wanted all of it...now THAT was a new sensation for the overloaded pilot.

"St-top stop stop!" Shinji was far to sensitive at the moment to let this continue and took a chance. Diving into the bath Shinji felt the slime go lax and spread off of him.

Bursting into the room, Misato had her side arm at the ready and much more awake, "What is happening in here? Shinji what...you hound! What excuse...what is that?" Misato finally noticing the slime in the bath.

Gently rousing Centorea, Shinji kept his eyes skyward. "I'll tell all of you about it, but can I get dry first. You...you stay in there for awhile alright?" Shinji preyed the slime understood his request. Rushing to his room, dripping everywhere, Shinji changed as fast as possible. This morning was just the worst! Looking down at his little friend...what the slime had done...well his hand was no longer the only sensation he had to relate to. Ideas, forbidden ones to him, were blossoming…

The living room was packed when he got there, Papi playing her game and not caring, but Miia had woken and a very bashful Centorea was dressed. Shinji told them what he did on the boat, and what happened in the bathroom.

"Well, we'll have to let Kuroko know about this. I think slimes are on some list or something, so we have an illegal alien with us. But she can stay in the bath...in the bath..." Misato turned and the others followed suit. No longer in the bathtub, and no longer looking older, the slime was Papi's age and playing with her. Just what the hell was happening here, Shinji didn't know...but he was going to find out.

X-X

Notes

Changing up Suu's addition a little as it felt odd to me when I read it. Out of nowhere she shows up and just 'hey you look cool I'll live with you' was a little to easy. And this gave me more leverage to move things along.

Hope you enjoyed. Wording might be a bit off on this as I'm writing on a new comp so I'm not used to the word processor yet.

Later

Mercaba


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer

Summer is ending, the pool closes and it brings me the sad. More money lent and for some reason the Hyatte charged my card for my ACEN 2019 hotel room already! But I'll be going to Wyoming to visit my brother soon...so there is that.

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 6

Watching from the window, Miia was trying not to seethe with jealousy. Centorea was showing Darling a few hand to hand moves during her morning training. Nothing overt or dangerous, just hand holds. Hand holds...holding hands! That cheating centaur was holding hands with HER Darling! Oh and the red face blonde had her ears just bouncing up and down with excitement. It was masked with her movements and Darling didn't notice because he was dutifully trying to learn, but Miia saw it! The report from the crafty Pan stated clearly that 'On accident we held hands when doing dishes once. I felt his pulse quicken considerably…he had soft hands.'

"I'll get her! I'll...um…" Miia just bit into her shirt again and sulked. Her attempts at breakfast this morning had been fed to Suu. Misato tried it before heading into work early and well…Misato called off work today and was back in bed. Back to reading that report for something other than aprons and breakfast. Miia wanted something she could do NOW, much like Centorea was doing, and score points. Gathering up a cute little snake plushie Darling had won for her she squeezed it, "A week of trying and still no progress! They're sabotaging me!"

Playing a video game with Suu, Papi tilted her head at the passing Lamia, "You've not gotten past stage six yet?" Papi had a good memory for games, and for Darling for that matter. Miia wasn't totally lying to herself about the sabotage. They were all doing it to one another, only in Papi's case it was unintentional. Well maybe it was, Miia could never tell with that one.

"Oh I did last night after Darling went to bed," Miia corrected as she paced about. Taking a peek out the window, Centorea alone now, Miia eyed the backdoor intently. He was coming in to cook, she should try and help him! Pointing at Papi who was back to playing and not watching, "And next time I'm playing with him could you NOT butt in? We gave you time alone with him, I should get some too!" Nobody was playing fair right now! Ever since that last angel a week ago, and Suu's addition to the house, all the girls were countering one another!

If Miia hadn't been so stricken with her feelings she might have found it funny, might have. As it were, Miia was doubling down on her attempts to get his attention away from the others. Looking down at her shirt, Miia fussed with it to fluff to maximize her appeal, she had to accept she didn't have legs so went for secondary points he had. Hearing the door open, she snake was ready to pounce on her favorite mouse! The tip of her tail tingled and that pulse went all the way up her spine…she needed to do this! "DARLING!" Miia sang as she sprung the trap.

"Miia-chan!" Shinji yelped as Miia flew at him. In a deft showing of skill and speed, Shinji actually was able to avoid the coiled viper by throwing himself off the wall. Back pressed hard, Shinji held his hands to his armpits and skirted the wall hard, "I-I smell really bad Miia-chan! I w-was sweating outside, Cerea-chan wanted to show me a few things. Would…be bad to get it on you." He sniffed in deep and his eyes went wide as he drank in Miia's new weapon, perfume.

Oh Miia wasn't bothered by the idea of Darling's sweat, was wanting it rubbed ALL over her. Lover's did exchange a lot of it during the act, right? Being still a virgin herself, Miia only had the fake movies Misato watched real late at night and the computer to go off of. But she didn't push herself against him, she did follow to the bathroom, "I could teach you a few grapples if you want! Lamia know all about grappling and coiling, Darling. We could just wrap each other up and…" She batted her eyes at him, and both were just frozen in place.

He wasn't running away as he did ages ago, he was swallowing hard, breathing harder. "M-Miia-chan…" something was on his mind, he was considering it. Another thing that happened since that day Suu attacked her and Darling confessed to his heroism, he was more open to them. Which was what make Miia so frustrated! Whenever things got like this, a moment about to happen, one of her rivals just HAD to butt in! Was he moving in closer, oh did Miia have the vapors as she saw those lips getting closer.

"Master, would ye wish me to wash your…Miia-chan?" Centorea clopped down the hallway with a towel over her shoulder. Snake and horse both saw the triangle that was made, and the air became frigid. A bold request was just thrown out, one the timid centaur was oft unable to make!

The spell of Miia's attempts to entice him broken, Shinji was quick to put distance between him and the others. He was shy, wouldn't make a move if others were around, and they all knew it. "Sorry, Cerea-chan, got distracted, and no I'll take care of my-myself. I'll be fast about it too," and like that he was in the room with the door sealed.

Waiting until she heard the water start, Miia just glared at her companion, "You ruined it for me! Darling was about to…" Kiss her? Hug her? Maybe…maybe drag her into the bathroom with him and they…Miia's head was red and she blushed. Didn't make her attempts to look scary and intimidating very successful. Poking Centorea in the chest, "Cerea asking my Darling if he wants his back washed…you'd have him wash that massive flank of yours as well wouldn't you!"

"I be not opposed to it no! Master haft done it before, yet never allowed me to repay the honor! And did I not see thee spying on our spar this morn? Master noticed and ended our training just when it was…" Centorea sagely stopped talking and cantered off. Her tail was telling enough, it flickered and knocked a picture on the wall off its center.

So Centorea had been trying to subtly work on Darling's mind with holding his hand after all! Chasing after the centaur to the kitchen, the sounds of games still going on, Miia wasn't done with this yet! It was coming to a head, and needed to be addressed or nothing would change other than frustration levels! "Stop getting in my way! I let you have your morning, saw what you were doing! But why don't you give me the same consideration! You too Papi-chan! When I am with Darling, you both keep butting in! Let me go first and I'll open the doors to you both," Miia may have lied just a little. After Darling let down the walls and acknowledged his love for her, Miia doubted he'd want the others!

The clatter of a controller hitting the ground was followed by the crash of a chair falling over, Papi literally flew into the kitchen and knocked the table over. "No fair! Papi wants to be with Hubby to! Miia keeps trying to play with us! Miia even came into Papi's room when she got Hubby in to see her stones!" Papi's wings flapped so hard the harpy lifted off the ground! Ah yes, Miia had to put a stop to that little event. She had listened to Papi coerce Darling into her room under the pretext of 'her treasures'. And when she saw Papi about to strike when she slithered in and asked to see the glassy rocks and smooth stones. If she hadn't…well Papi kept going on about her egg about to be laid…had Miia not acted that egg would have been fertilized!

"And when Master and I had been watching that film the other day? Twas whom that invited herself to watch just when it was getting to the emotional climax?" Centorea moved in closer to Miia. Another triangle was forming. Each woman glared at the other over slights and interference! Both Miia AND Papi had just so happened to enter the living room two nights ago. Centorea and Darling were bathed in the bluish light of the romantic movie, the characters about to share a moment, Darling and Centorea weren't watching the movie…they were leaning in. Miia saw and pounced, Papi did as well…movie night crashed.

Splashing over to them, her attempt at feet always sounded like she just got out of the shower, Suu made the triangle a square. Her head tilted as she 'watched' them enter their cold war. Nobody was backing down, they all could sense the wall that was Darling's heart creaking and wanted to be the one to dive in first. Suu, named by Papi, however never got in the way directly. Well unless you counted the sexual assaults whenever she was thirsty and something spilled on one of them. A pet in humanoid form, all Miia considered the slime. An annoying loved pet, they all saw it, and…Miia saw her phone and coffee mug floating inside Suu's chest.

"That is where my cup went! When did you get that!/My hair brush! I needed that earlier!" Miia and Centorea both pointed at Suu and rushed the slime. Yet neither were about to reach into the watery prison to claim their property. Seeing other items floating about…one of Darling's that Miia secretly wanted, "Weren't we going to have Smith-san take her to a new host family or something?" It would hurt Darling for Suu to leave, but Miia would pick up the pieces!

Stomping her feet, Papi dove at Suu and shielded the slime with her wings. "No! Papi want's Suu to stay! She plays with me when Hubby can't! Suu should stay!" Papi's feathers clung to the slime who just smiled at them. Taking the items out of herself, a glossy sheen coated all of the items, she handed them over to the others. A parting gift from being inside the slime, an oily coat of Suu's essense.

"But Papi-san, we have read that slime's are an unknown species right now, illegal. Tis only minor hindrances she offers, and I doth enjoy her being here. If Smith-san does deem it necessary…are ye ready to fight to keep yon Suu-chan here?" Centorea did come off as only slightly annoyed. Shaking her brush…the one for her hindquarters…hard, she cleaned off as much slime as possible. They all did like Suu, hard not to, but laws were laws. It was impossible not to see how Suu, even without words, loved Darling. And they saw him doting on her as well, envied that actually, but Suu was no threat. Right?

Wanting to go back to the previous topic of conversation, Miia was not liking the shift from love to Suu. "Well if we can get her to stop eating up every random thing, I'd be willing to talk to Darling about Suu staying. He can get Smith-san to accept her or something. But that isn't the topic we need to care about! You two going to let Darling and me have an evening to ourselves? I promise to let you both have one after," fingers crossed of course. Miia was not going to let them have a solo outing until she had hers. First girl rights were in full effect.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Shinji asked as he walked into the kitchen. Instantly the girls fell in line and all beamed real eye catching smiles. Miia knew she had a few close calls with Darling, likely the others had their own, so emotions ran high. Oh with his hair wet, Miia could swear she could smell his pheromones and wanted to bathe in them! Yet his hands were laden with…was that his rain slicker?

Taking the rubbery clothing articles out of his hands, and hiding a small sniff of them that Centorea noticed, Miia held it up to her chest. "Just a little chat about helping you cook. Figured I should since I have hands and you cook meat. No fair making an herbivore handle meat. And what is this? Didn't think it was going to rain today," Miia played a little game with that slicker. Pretending it was a veil she was always on the make for a play.

With four sets of eyes on him, Shinji was fidgeting and not quite the bastion of confidence he…well he was himself. "Well if you wanted to help that would be fine. And you have point, I wouldn't want you to do something you dislike Cerea-chan," Miia hated that nickname! Why had her name been so short, why couldn't she have a cute pet name! Gesturing to the slicker, shifting his waist away from the ladies to hide something they all noticed from the corner of their eyes, "That is for Suu-chan. I read up a little. If she wears that, she can interact with things without worry about it being absorb…"

In a showing of affection for his gift, Suu advanced and when Darling turned he put his face right in Suu's chest. Cheating slime had redistributed her fluid again into her bust so Darling literally had a face full of breasts. Both Centorea and Miia grabbed him and yanked him out as the bubbles started to thin out. Being quicker, Centorea hugged Darling to her side, "That is a lovely gesture, Master. Be a real boon to Suu-chan to not absorb everything." And not envelope Darling inside of her as she just did!

"Yeah, how about you try it on Suu-chan," Miia quickly helped Suu put on her new present. Suu was really getting all the attention from Darling! While he had gotten each of them gifts since the slime arrived, Miia's jealousy and envy continued to rise! But Suu was adorable in a childlike way, so Miia helped the slime don her slicker and found it cute…she was so small in it! Well small until she grew bigger to fill it out. Holding her cup out to see, "See if you can just hold it without absorbing it?"

Snuggling up close to Suu, Papi rubbed against the slicker as Suu held the cup, "It's so slippery!" That was becoming Papi's catchphrase, Miia was noticing. EVERYTHING was slick to the harpy. And as Papi hugged the slime, Miia noticed Darling watching it with a hint of envy. Maybe that was how that dangerous Pan got so much info. Darling didn't say much, but you could learn a lot by watching him.

"Well we need to start cooking before it gets too late. Can't have you late for school!" Miia capitalized on the info. Moving between Centorea and Darling, she split the two up and hugged his side. So Darling liked hugs did he, well he was going to get a full bodied one eventually! Miia could hug second only to Suu! Taking that bundle of hope and her dearest love to the kitchen, she followed orders and helped cook. The report stated that Merino and he cooked together a lot, the Pan also stated she got a lot closer to him physically while doing so. 'He gets distracted while cooking so I stood side to side with him…his smell was intoxicating!'

Well smells were something carnivores had a bit differently than herbivores so Miia wasn't 'intoxicated' by it. But she did learn she was able to almost HANG on him before he realized it…and was flustered. Nearly there, so nearly there! But Centorea just had to come over and split them up…then hang behind him with those insane udders of hers pressed to his back! Asking where the salad dressing was, sure…stupid traitor saw Miia making points and had to steal a few!

Breakfast came and went, and with it so did Darling off to school. With him gone, Miia retired to the living room to watch Papi and Suu play, and eventually her stories. Watching those dramas gave Miia ideas and plans. It was the home stretch now, and Miia saw the goal line and charged!

X-X

Sitting between the school building and the gym, Touji hated himself just a little bit right now. Lunch was a prime business time for Kensuke and his little photo business. Typically Touji got the picture, he had an odd knack for it, and Kensuke would sell it. Sometimes his buddy edited the little pick for better sales, increased bust or trimmed waist type of thing, but not always. Right now the hot ticket item was one Asuka Langley Soryu, and that annoyed him to no end. Yes, Asuka was a very attractive teen. Yes, her photos required no edits. No, he did not like it because he did not like Asuka. So he hated making her more popular with the pictures. But money was money, and he had need for it.

"And here you go, physical and digital copies of picture eight and fifteen. Enjoy it in good health and remember…you get caught with those it didn't come from us!" Kensuke happily chirped. Waving at the departing boy, they always snuck off as if they bought something dangerous, Kensuke adjusted his glasses. Handing Touji his cut, "Don't know how you got that picture of her drinking, but man guys like that one." Little imagination and picture like that had a bit of potential.

Having his own selection of random idols drinking from water bottles or similar, Touji knew what he liked so took pictures accordingly. Pocketing his money Touji just shrugged, "Just right place and right time. But guys in this school are stupid. Asuka-Asuka-Asuka…is that all they can think about? Yeah she's cute and all, but she is hardly top grade!" Touji rolled back from his seated position to nearly laying against the wall. Top grade to Touji was mostly populated with Extra-Species ladies and Misato…and Hikari. What? He dug freckles want to fight about it? Good…cause Touji would fight for his fetish. After his mental fight with his own doubts ended, he saw Shinji heading down towards them, "Dude, hide'm."

"What? OH! Yeah," Kensuke was shocked out of perusing his collection and waved at Shinji as well. Shutting folders down and opening some school work, both Touji and Kensuke kept their more pure buddy from knowing their business. If Shinji ever heard about it and came to buy, well the dream of sleeping pictures of Misato could be made reality. Whispering to Touji just in case Shinji had super hearing, "And they dig foreign man! It's unique and different. And you only hate her cause she smashed your nads."

That did have a factor in his dislike for the chick, Touji wasn't above being petty. But he hadn't asked the wind to flip that skirt! And to be fair he had been more interested in Papi's billowing clothing than Asuka's. Grumbling, Touji took savage bites out of his purchased cardboard tasting sandwich, "I got upset 'cause she smacked me. Wasn't thinking. Anyway, any thought to my idea?" Had to ask fast as Shinji was nearly in hearing range, and Touji wouldn't mind owning a few pictures of Shinji's roommates. Ones with Kensuke's edits applied.

"Nah, not my thing man. You want pictures of monsters, go online and join a forum or something," Kensuke shamefully looked away. Pounding his tea down, Kensuke shifted away from Touji quickly and beset his keyboard. That was something Touji didn't understand about his geeky friend. Was…was Kensuke racist against the Extra Species races? Always calling them monsters, not wanting pictures, and always a little condescending. Shutting down further requests, "Hey Shin-man, you feeling better? You've been out of it all day."

Sitting down next to his friends, making a small triangle out of the boys, Shinji just unpacked his lunch and popped the top of his bottle of tea. Shrugging a little, "Was an odd morning. The house has been different since the last angel. Cerea-chan even had me train a little with her this morning, and Miia-chan helped me cook breakfast." It was what he wasn't saying that got Touji's attention. Shinji didn't get help much, didn't do ANYTHING with girls, and now two of his roommates were pushing on him early? Two very attractive girls that Touji KNEW had the hots for him?

"So you finally thinking about which one you want to date then? That what got your mind all fucked up?" Touji asked with his casual boorish quality. Excited, Touji was genuinely excited about Shinji's advancement through this. Kid deserved a little loving for all the pain life threw on him, having three girls vying for his attention was epic in Touji's eyes. But nothing had happened for months, well until now! Punching Shinji's shoulder as the boy nearly imploded, "Hey! Nothing bad about that man! Good luck and have fun. But I will hope to get details out of you…the real juicy bits!"

Nearly choking on his food, either from the thought or the hit, Shinji coughed up a bit of rice. Quickly looking about the empty alleyway, he calmed when no sudden appearance occurred. That Lamia did tend to show up at random, guess Shinji worried his fit would have summoned his current problems. Chasing his cough with a drink, "Don't say it that way. I'm not messed up, just…with how they're acting. It's like they have a book about me and reading the bad sections." Kid never swore, Touji noticed, and played the cards nearly pressed against his chest.

"Well be careful. I've read of hospitalizations of a few guys and ladies who got involved with those types. Hate for you to get hurt over it," Kensuke added his opinion. Pulling up a page of a woman that dated an orc and ended up accidentally beaten and bruised. Shinji paled and Touji felt like punching the computer nerd! Packing up his garbage, Kensuke reclaimed his pc after it was clear the viewers finished. Hiding his activities behind his screen, "So, if you WERE to date one of them, who would it be?"

Handing Touji over his uneaten portion of food, the article stealing what appetite he had, Shinji's eyes gazed out down the alley but didn't 'see' anything. "Smith-san and Misato-san tease me saying I should date all of them a little. 'You can't tell who you are compatible with without trying.' Or something like that. And Suu-chan has been making it clear she…I told you about Suu-chan right?" Shinji suddenly broke his inner thoughts and rejoined the others.

Another Extra-Species was living with him? Some guys got all the luck! "No you didn't mention this one! What is it this time? Minotaur, kobold, or maybe even an ogre?" Touji's arms flapped excitedly. Those were the species he had been checking out online! He liked them big, and oh boy did Minotaur and ogre women have way more than most, and kobold had the whole sporty thing going and that was oddly enticing. Was fun to look and imagine, he'd never act on it but was fun to dream. His heart was for the class rep, still never hurt to find the odd video here and there.

"Suu-chan is a slime that moved in. She's…we don't know yet. She can't talk, but she understands us. What I've read says that slimes have a form of telepathy and in time some do learn to talk," an unexpected protective vibe washed over the lad. Shaking his head free of even more unspoken concerns, "So what have you two been up to lately?" Sign given, sign received. Shift the topic or he'd find something he 'forgot I had to do' and leave. When pressed to hard, Shinji retreated rather than attack.

Knowing when not to push, Touji took control of the conversation. He had watched a beach volleyball match and went into details about it. Then Kensuke filled them both in on new arcade news, apparently a new machine was due in soon so they planned an outing to indulge in it. Finally it ended with Kensuke asking the question Touji wanted the answer to but was to timid to ask, "So, Shin-man, when you going to visit Mari-chan with us? She's been asking to meet you, might do both of you some good in actually seeing her."

"Y-yeah, Mari-chan does want to meet you. Think she has a case of hero worship, meeting you might tone that down. Taking you from being larger than life and make you a real person to her," Touji felt that nail twist in him. Mari was only a year younger than him, and hearing a twelve year old gush about a guy did not do a brother any good. Especially when Mari was so cute and innocent, needed to be protected. Just thinking of that last chat with her got Touji thinking strange thoughts he wished weren't coming back to his mind. Girls get the itch too…Mari was older than Touji was when he first learned how to scratch. Was Mari…no…no…suppressed.

Before Shinji could comment or even register if what Touji said was a slam, a group of students rushed passed the entrance of their secret base. Not strange in and of itself, popular spot, but it was the number of people that got the boys to move and join in. Took Kensuke a few moments to pack, Shinji used that to clean up for them, and they gave chase. Touji grabbed a kid from their class, "Hey, what is going on? Why everybody running…angel?" The trio took a moment to peek at Shinji's silent phone.

Rana shrugged off Touji's arm but had an insipid grin on his face, he had been a happy customer a day or so ago, "Soryu is going to go talk to Ayanami! You gotta get some pics of that man! Even if Ayanami is turning all freaky now, still kinda hot!" With his missive given, Rana spun and ran off after getting an unexpectedly savage glare from Shinji. Mental note, Touji took, Shinji could actually pull off intimidating when he wanted!

To run off after the other kids, much like Kensuke was, or to ask Shinji just what the fuck did he just see? Despite what the girls liked to think about him, Touji knew better more often than not. Holding back with Shinji, "You alright, man? That look you gave Rana, nearly dropped a load." Shinji know something he wasn't saying?

"It isn't right to say bad things about Ayanami-san. She can't help what her medication did to her. Rude. Without Ayanami-san I wouldn't be alive, none of us will. She isn't freaky, not at all. Don't like people bad mouthing my friends," Shinji's voice was flat, hint of menace Touji thought him incapable of.

Ah yes, Ayanami's medication that aided her healing! If only he could get some of that, Touji would give it to Mari! Didn't Katsuragi-san say the changes in Ayanami were unique to her or something? And Shinji had a point, that giant cube nearly liquefied Shinji. And if Shinji dropped during that, they'd all go to right? Nodding and patting Shinji's shoulder, "He doesn't know, prick. But you know, and that has to count for something. Nobody else really pays her attention 'cept you. Guess you know her better than us. Don't let his opinion bother you." Was Ayanami another chick Shinji was considering?

Blinking his anger away, shame taking its place, Shinji bashfully shook off Touji's hand. Not very comfortable with human contact, Touji couldn't relate at all. His family was all about it, small little touches and the like. But hey, Touji wasn't going to push it. "Sorry about that. Not your fault, not even his, but I don't like people talking bad about her or other Extra-Species people. They've done nothing but be themselves, why mock them for it," Shinji started walking towards the overhang that promised a great show.

"Somebody says something about those girls you live with…" Touji wondered if Shinji would just glare. Something was changing in his buddy, or maybe it was just being brought to the surface. That look though, Touji feared for whoever actually did something bad to any one of those girls. Joining Shinji in the back of the pack, it appeared they missed the show as Asuka was walking away and the crowd already breaking up. Pointing down at the departing German, "How Kensuke get down there so fast?"

All the way past the throng of humanity was Kensuke with camcorder in hand hunting after the departing lioness and her pride. Oily slick speed when he wanted, Kensuke knew when to film and how to avoid being spotted.

Now that the people were leaving, Shinji found the slipstream between them and made a beeline towards the second half of the great event. Touji followed but kept a distance, just in case this was a personal matter. "Ayanami-san, are you alright? Didn't see the exchange itself, but Soryu-san can be a bit…much," Shinji was diplomatic as ever. Asuka could be a stone cold bitch at times, Touji saw enough of her stomping of love letters to forever be colored.

Having known of Ayanami for only one school year, Touji still had a hard time recognizing the girl now. No longer a cute but emotionless doll, girl was a roadmap of changes. The wings were not the cute bird wings but the disturbing insect wings…Touji didn't like bugs. The scales on her arms hadn't fully receded yet ending with those sharp claws, and…and…was her skin pinkish?

"I am unbothered by her. Was there something I could do for you Ikari-kun?" Ayanami actually shut her book and set it on her lap. Paying Touji a moment of attention, he noticed her teeth were actually sharpening into little fangs.

Not the smartest person, never would be great at social queues, Touji pointed and gasped, "Are those damn fangs? What they got you on now?" He covered his mouth as Shinji whirled on him with an incredulousness. Oops, best to be wary of what he said! Didn't help that Ayanami shrunk in on herself, something she never did before, hand a small fist on her book.

Sitting down next to her, Shinji took a bold step and actually took that fist into his hand…the claw didn't bother him at all. "They're cute, Ayanami-san, I think anyway. And the color just looks like you have a small sunburn as well. Nothing to be self-conscious about. Things been alright for you? I haven't talked to you since the…incident," he gently pat that hand so gently by the looks. Touji was floored…when did Shinji get so…accepting of girls? No, no girls, extra-species, Ayanami was one now.

"To answer the first question, Akagi has me on pills using extracted oni-horn, it is to build my strength," Ayanami actually reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle. Taking one pill out she put it into Shinji's hand and sealed it. Was she actually flirting with him? "F-from what Smith-san and Akagi-san said, this should be good for you to take. And I will be needing to meet with you soon, side effects of the pills on me. When will you be available?" she stood up and her wings fluttered. As if summoned by those wings, the small squad of girls that followed her started over to her.

Putting the pill into his pocket, Shinji was perplexed but took it nonetheless. "T-thank you Ayanami-san, and yeah I have time. If we don't have tests, Misato-san has me on a curfew of eight. T-take care of yourself Ayanami-san, you're temp is a little low," he spoke of experience.

Leaving with her crew of girls, not talking, just walking, Rei waved at Shinji and nodded at Touji and was gone. "Dude, what the hell was that? Since when has Ayanami-san been so expressive? And she's giving you drugs? Think you can get me one of those healing pills for Mari-chan?" he had to ask. Anything that could help his sister, Touji was willing to do it!

"She's always been expressive, just have to know where to look. And I'll ask her when she comes over. Hope it isn't something troubling," Shinji patted the pill in his pocket. Checking his watch, the pilot gasped and they both realized time was up, lunch was over, and they beat feet to the class and just barely got in before the call. Was an odd lunch, but Touji hoped he learned something good today. Don't dis or threaten Shinji's friends, or the kid might just open a can on ya.

X-X

Kaji was really enjoying life right now, Japan was far easier to move around in than he expected. Scenery was much nicer as well, lots of women in this city…who knew why! Walking down the hallways of Nerv, winking at a homely tech, she blushed and hurried off, Kaji was on the job. Data had to be acquired for the JSDF and they had expectations of him. Nerv had secrets, things that didn't add up to the public façade, and he was going to find them! Walking onto the command bridge, Kaji noticed one key person missing, "Hey everybody, how goes?" No Misato? She was the target, the primary target.

"Busy, with Katsuragi-san out sick we have her work to do today," Hyuga moaned from behind a stack of papers. The man had two screens open blaring data at him, mounds of paper, and a small mountain of garbage at his feet. Never catch Kaji doing menial labor like that little dog was. Taking a moment to tear himself away from the work, "What brings you up here, Kaji-san?"

Casually scanning the bridge for people, never good idea to stay to long if certain people were watching. The commanders were gone, so the fox was in the henhouse. Leaning up against Hyuga's station, Kaji eyed his next target. Good, Ritsuko was here, she was oddly easier to work than she used to be. Winking at his old college friend, "Not much really. Still getting my bearings around here. Geo-Front is a lot bigger than the German branch." And that was true as well, could fit three of Nerv-Germany inside this place!

"We won't start turning the screws on you until next week at least," Aoba snickered from his own workstation. The longer haired man wasn't working nearly as hard, made sense. Only Hyuga got Misato's work, guy had aims or was just a 'good guy' and those type got worked. Rolling his chair over, work abandoned, Aoba grinned up at the new meat, "What they got you working on then? Keeping the Second-Child in line?"

With Misato not here, Kaji didn't have a lot of reason to stay, so she wasn't going to let himself get dragged into too much conversation. "Getting security access to all the DB's I need, you know how long that can take. And nothing can keep Asuka in line other than Asuka or a challenge. And her current challenge is getting off base. Kid hates it here, no offense," Kaji waved at Ritsuko again and this time she noticed. Pointing at the exchange that he just forced, "Sorry guys, we'll have to set up a poker night or something, but I have to talk to Rits."

Waving off the two guys, they didn't have any real info he needed with their clearance levels, Kaji headed towards a bigger fish. His mission was to learn Nerv's real goal, knew they had something planned thanks to that odd chrysalis he brought in, so he had to choose his time well. "And how goes my favorite Nerv scientist and her student? No Misato today?" Kaji stood close to Maya to gauge her interest. From his initial appraisal Maya was either a closeted lesbian or had her sights on 'younger meat.'

"I don't know where she is, didn't know you had a favorite," Ritsuko was just as sharp as ever, didn't even look up. Pointing at several odd readings on the screen, hand on Maya's shoulder, Ritsuko's head swung in a slow loop over to Kaji. With that bored expression that Kaji used to love seeing glistening with sweat, "Misato called in sick today. Normally I'd say she was being lazy, but she confessed to eating Miia's breakfast. Even ol' iron stomach Misato can't handle that level of toxin. Maya run the simulation with the minotaur DNA."

So Misato WAS sick, Kaji could use that. Without an excuse to go to her house, Kaji had been kept away from it. Misato was playing very hard to get this time, he blamed Smith. "Anything you need to give her? I'm about off shift, been wanting to see this house of hers," and those she's living with. News on Misato was lax, but what he did gleam got him intrigued. That conniving bitch Smith got Misato roped into some monster den. Now Kaji was a modern man, he liked to swing a little, and he never did have an Extra-Species girl…and Misato had three living with her? Get some great intel and maybe a little sugar? Win-win!

"Sempai, what would the point of this be? I thought the oni-horn was used for strength…and with the side effects…" Maya eeped when Ritsuko leaned heavier on her. Poor girl shut down and ran the simulation without talking again with a full flush of excitement.

Gazing at Kaji over Maya's head, not looking to happy now, "You can take that mountain of paperwork Makoto is working on over to her. Nothing too complicated that she needs onsite access to do it. Oh and if you see him, ask Ikari-kun about his status with those girls. Interested in knowing how THAT would affect things. So much to learn…so much potential." A glaze fell over the woman and she giggled a little, turning back to Maya, Kaji forgotten, she went back to work.

"Oh…ok," Kaji said lamely and was put off stride. Maybe Ritsuko was a bit more removed from her old college self. Ages ago Kaji thought he knew something about how to get through Ritsuko's skin to the soft squishy innards. Was a fun night with his 'at the time' girlfriend and Ritsuko. Leaving Maya to the mad doctor's whims, Kaji found himself grabbing a stack of papers while Makoto had wandered off. "Maybe those rumors she's cracking aren't far off, not what I expected," Kaji just didn't know what to think about that woman. What was she using monster DNA for?

Fleeing the base while he could, Kaji got into his rental car and got to driving. Only a week, yet he had gotten some good initial intel. Just had to know who to press and how and gather the rewards. Men were harder for Kaji to work with, they were intimidated by him which made them defensive. Women now…Kaji found them a lot easier to work with. Well the weaker minded ones at least. But a tech knew what pipe sent LCL to what Eva, didn't know WHAT LCL was. He had tapped enough of those little chicks to run the well dry. The deeper secrets were walled off behind steel minds that Kaji was going to have to work at.

"Wonder what Smith is up to…don't like her," Kaji wondered as he drove up to the Kuroko provided home. Smith was like him, and had him pegged, why he avoided her when possible. Kaji did LIKE Misato, but knew at the end it wasn't love. He just needed somebody in his life, needed to cling to somebody or something or the fear set in. Kuroko saw that, saw his emotions as being more an act to keep Misato around than any real anchor. But Kuroko was also a lazy good-for-nothing that pushed as much responsibility as possible so she wasn't that hard to deal with. Knocking on the door, "Hello, Avon calling!"

Hearing a stamped behind that door, clomping and pounding, Kaji took a step away from the locked door in shock. When the door flew open, he saw a bevy of loveliness up top and a horror show down below. A beautiful redhead and an elegant blond where cheek to cheek, "Did you forget your key?/You're not master!" Kaji didn't know if he wanted to sample snake or horse meat…but after his initial shock the possibilities started to work his mind.

"Kaji Ryouji, friend of Katsuragi's here to talk to her about some work issues," he stuck his hand out to shake. It was a good indicator of a woman's level of interest if she took his hand, most did. The blond took it but only weakly, and she quickly pulled it back after the small shake. Gesturing to the inside of the house, "She awake? Heard she ate some poison or something."

A sound akin to a whip cracking followed by a small table falling ended with the snake yelling, "My cooking is NOT poison! And you're that guy Papi said was on the boat right?" The snake slithered deeper into the house. Unable to resist, Kaji took a quick look at that rump, guess snakes had some good cushion, how it worked maybe he'd find out. "Misato, you have company, some guy is here. He that rent-a-cop you used to know?" the snake called out.

"You'll need forgive Miia-chan. We be waiting for Master to return home from schooling. And Katsuragi doth not talk much about old acquaintances. Shianus Centorea pleasure," Centorea had that strained pleasantry of a stranger doing their best not to offend. Gesturing for him to enter, she had to canter to get out of his way, she shut the door behind him. Locking up after him, "And Miia-chan is also sensitive about her cooking, took it hard that Katsuragi took sick."

Letting out a low whistle, Kaji was digging the house! Maybe he could shack up with Misato and leave here if things went well! Following behind the centaur, Kaji eyed how that flank moved and the wonder grew. How WOULD it be with a horse…would it be beastiality? Lead to a living room, his eyes went wide again, that stupid bird and some translucent wad of fluid were playing a game, "Not interrupting anything am I? And did you say Master?" He wiggled his eyebrows a little, girl was kinky or something?

"Aye, Master and I shall have a lovely eve of training if allowed. Mayhap a trip to the market for supplies. As for them, they be lost in that game. Papi, Suu we have company," Centorea held her head up a little higher at mentioning her plans.

Taking up nearly all of the couch, the snake held her hand over her mouth and laughed, "You will if I don't get to Darling first! I saw a new clothing store for larger Extra-species and I need a few choice pieces. First come first served. Oh Misato is on her way out, getting dressed." Miia kept her tail over all the cushions leaving Kaji to sit on a side seat.

Kaji did not take being rebuffed or forgotten well, and that made the bird a blight to him. She didn't remember his name? And what was that wad of squiggles? "Darling? You have a boyfriend, Miia-kun? Must be hard. Rules being what they are, not able to see him much?" But the snake was referring to the horses Master? What freaky stuff is going on here?

"Hubby is going to take me to the fountain with Suu! We're going to play and get all wet! Right Suu!" the stupid bird dropped her controller and spun around. The slime let her controller ooze through her slowly and gently to the floor, but she was just as excited and nodding.

Shuffling into the room, pale and with dark circles under her eyes, Misato found an open space on the couch when she sat. That got Kaji upset…stupid snake wouldn't let him sit by her yet lets Misato? With a face mask over her mouth, it was impossible to read her expressions well, "What are you doing here, Kaji? Still not feeling to hot, might take off tomorrow." Whatever Misato ate, really did a number on her.

"Ritsuko sent me to drop off some simple work for you to do. Hyuga is overloaded and she thought you could deal with this. Plus I wanted to see where you lived, see how you're doing," Kaji played his best game. Smiling wide, gesture casually to the oddly designed yet full of potential bodies. Been awhile since he had a little fun, this place had a lot of potential! Make that stupid bird remember him, get the snake to bend to his will, and knock some of that superiority out of the old timey horse.

The door opened and a voice Kaji recognized as the slip of a child called out, "I'm home. Do we have company? Car outside." His voice was a rallying cry for all of those monsters, Kaji was shocked. Centorea literally jumped over him and charged, Miia nearly toppled the couch, and the Harpy's wing slapped the side of his head as she flew. Whatever the slime did, Kaji didn't know, all he saw was a trail on the ground. That kid was the one they were all fixated on? HA! Well that would make things easy!

"I can see it on your face Kaji, don't try it. You won't survive like he can," Misato's voice lanced through Kaji's thoughts. Reaching over to him, taking the papers from his prone fingers, she flipped through them. Tossing them on the coffee table, Misato grabbed a blanket that lay on the back of the couch and wrapped herself in it. Sneezing once, "I can see it on you, how you went from them. They'd tear you apart if you so much as hint at replacing him. Just try it."

Not one to shirk a challenge, Kaji just grinned and waved his hand dismissively, "Just a little stunned. Never realized the Third Child was such a hot commodity. But since you aren't feeling good, I'll have to come back when you are. We need to catch up." He meant it too, on both a personal and professional level. He always did like Misato, not love though. Part of him worried he wasn't actually capable of love, to afraid of it. Heading out towards the door, he found the kid surrounded by those monsters and each asking him to take them somewhere, "Sorry for the sudden departure, Ikari-kun. Was hoping to sample your praised cooking, but work calls. But if you're needing an escort ladies, I have to hit the…"

"No thanks/no/who were you again?" was the vocal responses while Suu had a big 'X' formed out of her antenna. Each and every one of them fawned over that slip of a teenager and instantly shot him down? What was…why was…

Shaken, deeply shaken to be so deeply rebuffed, Kaji just nodded and took the hit. "Well, offer stands. Nice meeting all of you," they weren't even listening. Just trying to get Ikari's attention, and like that Kaji was forced into a corner. Walking out, still listening to the fighting, he had to choose. If this was something he wanted to play at, how far was he willing to go? A crash and a hoof was sticking out the door, followed by it being splintered by talons. Kaji paled…those girls were dangerous! Fuck that! Let the boy have it! His life was dangerous enough without monsters, even if they were attractive, Kaji wanted simpler fair!

Leaving just as unannounced as he arrived, Kaji's tail was firmly between his legs as he fled. "Good luck kid, you'll need it," Kaji waved as he drove off. But the image of that boy was actually bigger in his mind. Took courage to fight angels, to put up with Asuka, and those girls could all kill him if the wanted. Yet the boy was interacting with all of them? Had some brass balls on that kid, Kaji liked that. Might have to talk to the kid a bit, actually get to know him.

X-X

Ok, something had to be wrong with him, Shinji knew that now. Whatever that pill Ayanami gave him was having some very unexpected side-effects. Standing in his bedroom, breathing ragged and sweating, Shinji could only stare down at his crotch and swallow hard. Now he was a normal teenage boy, he got excited from time to time...lately a lot more often thanks to his affectionate roommates. But it was never like...like...this!

Pulling his pants away from the extreme tenting, he had to bite back a scream. "Its...bigger than its supposed to be, hurts," Shinji whimpered. He didn't have a big head about his...uh...little head, he had no real frame of reference for such things. But this was something akin to a club and was far larger than his typical bouts of youthful exuberance went. A thin whine left him again as he saw the clock only said six o'clock, he had a whole evening with this thing! Fifteen minutes of proudly standing had gone from a little silly to outright pain. Typically these problems sorted themselves out while he slept and left a mess, or he snuck into the bathroom after everybody was asleep.

"I can't let this go, I...I'll have to risk it," Shinji owed up to fate on this one. Without one item of illicit material to his name, with a room as searched as his such things were impossible, Shinji put on two layers of boxers to push the monster against his chest. Damn it was stupid hot, what were those pills doing to him? Ayanami couldn't have known this was going to happen right? Kneeling down to Suu who just squeezed through the door, "Sorry Suu-chan, I have to use the facilities right now. Could you play with Papi-chan until I'm done?" He hated ruining plans with any of them, Suu the most since she was so attached to him.

Suu's antenna turned into a check mark and weaved about merrily as Shinji lifted her ball form off the ground. Carrying her to the living room, the smell hit him and Shinji nearly lost himself. Their they were, so beautiful and so wanting! He could smell each and every one of them, his sense of smell far more capable than any other moment in his life. It was torture as he knew he could ask any one of them and...no...bathroom! He cared, they cared, don't let...don't let...don't let what? Let love be love? Sex and love and romance and…

"Hey girls, mind letting Suu-chan sit in and watch or play?" Shinji broke the little group up. Either on the ground or couch, the trio of Extra-Species girls were in a heated game of a dice rolling game. One of the few Papi could remember as it was just rolling and numbers, it was well worn. His voice got their attention and when the looked at him, he nearly lost it. Setting Suu down to distract himself, he pulsed and nearly torn his makeshift barricade. Stammering out before they asked him to join, "F-feeling a little sticky from the heat, going to take a bath. K-keep her attention?"

It was Centorea that noticed the hitch in his voice, Miia and Papi were too into 'wanting to win' to notice, "Master, is something wrong? And of course we can let her play with us. One of the few games she truly excels at." But those ears, slicked back and unflinching hinted at something working in her mind. Gesturing to the open side of the table, "Suu-chan would you be so kind as to give Master a few minutes?"

Taking her teenage form, Suu hugged Shinji's side...and rubbed a bad spot...before joining the girls at the table. "Nothing wrong. Won't be to long," Shinji was so glad for Miia's need to win right now. If she asked, if any of them followed him, well that would be the end of it. He was tempted to just rip his pants off now and dive at the nearest one of them. What was wrong with wanting to make love to a woman you loved!? Nothing, people did it all the time! He didn't refute his feelings, surrendered to them, and over the last few days knew they cared about him too!

Rushing to the bathroom, nearly slamming the door he stopped just short. With that look he saw on Cerea would come to check on him! Cerea and her lovely pink flower, first and so far only unabashed view of a real woman he had seen. Yup, time was up! Walking into the actual bathroom he turned the water on as a formality and dropped all of his clothing. Damn thing was hideous! It was actually red now, pulsated, and mocked him with what he was about to do. "S-sorry, but this hurts to much," Shinji gripped and got to working. Images of each of them flashed his mind, ideas of what it would be like to actually be with them whisped by with teenage confusion and naivete.

Time lost meaning as he worked himself in frustration. His hand just wasn't...just wasn't enough! The friction that had until this moment been enough to end his hormonal madness was just pouring fuel on the fire! Nearly sobbing as the damn thing felt good but just not enough, Shinji started to panic. What if this thing never went down? What if it just drove him fucking MAD! Then he heard something he was equally livid about as he was praying for. The outer door was opening.

"Master, art thou still bathing? Fool, he had been gone for neigh past an hour now! Must have forgotten the water," Centorea berated herself. Her shadow, Shinji watched it through the door and felt that throb harden impossibly more! She was disrobing, he could hear the wet slap of a Suu-chan attacked set of clothing hit the basket. All he had to do was call out to stop her, to keep her from entering and seeing him. Or…

He stayed silent, and waited. If she saw him and fled, he'd continue to deal with this himself and maybe it would eventually take hold. If she didn't run, if she came in, came to him...he waited.

The wheels on the roller sounded like a train derailing as Centorea opened the door stepped in without a towel and stopped. "M-Master, what...what are you...what is..." Centorea looked behind her and down at her exposed chest. For a moment she lingered between inner and outer room, then she stepped in and shut the door. Face fully flush and rosen, eyes dancing with fear intertwinged with hope, "So this be why you fled from us and left Suu-chan to beset us? I doth thought you be afflicted. T-tis my duty as your servant...neigh...as one that loves you to offer mine services."

Just as afraid as he was, Shinji heard it through the proud and noble words. Still it was hard for him, just as it was for her. "I...I took a pill to help make me stronger. Didn't know...its...we shouldn't..." but she was so lovely and so bear before him. Taking a step towards her, reaching out to her she reciprocated and brought him to her. His face, if he inclined it, was perfect to capture her lips as she pushed her large bust against him.

It was a crazed and slopping kiss, fueled by Centorea's haste and Shinj's need. Time was not a thing they had much of, at any moment somebody could barge in and...that would be hard to explain. Using his hands and he'd accidentally done before to elicit moans, Shinji cupped those mounds of firm and warm womanhood and worked as best he could. She tasted like fruit, an apple he fathomed idly, as they kissed.

"M-Master, we ne'er have much time uninterrupted, and...I know my need not be as dower as yours...but if you chose another to be your companion...this once," Centorea pushed him away gently. She clopped a little and skittered on the wet tile, but she showed him again what he had spied once before. It was glistening and for a moment Shinji could only kiss it to savor such a rose's taste. She shuddered and Shinji knew she was holding back a cry of joy, pleasure, or fear. Her knees buckled a little as a near cry left her, "Be I to tall for you?"

She was, but that wasn't going to detour right now, Shinji grabbed the sitting chair and stood on it. Getting a solid grip on her flanks, "Cerea-chan, I love you...I love them...this...what we're doing..." He was babbling, hoped she knew what he meant. What they were about to do, he likely would with the others, if only once...did she mind? Did that make her love him less knowing she hadn't his whole heart?

"My heart beats for you, my master. I shall serve thee till you relinquish me," Cerea pushed backwards. Nearly toppling Shinji off his perch with her backstep. He hung onto the chair, gripping it with his toes, and it slide with him. And like that they were connected, first time for either of them, and Shinji was paralyzed with sensation. Her forefoot batted at the air in equal overwhelmed bliss, "M-master...I feel you...be ye...always so...tis nearly to much for me...mother...said I was small for our race."

The soft fur of her flanks was so soft, but he gripped as well he could without using his nails. His tongue lolled out for a moment, drool trickled down and splashed on her behind and her tail smacked his face. The small pain brought him back to task, "I...I'm going to start moving now...and I think the pill did something to..." Best to let that just go for now, worry about size or lies or whatever later. The chair didn't offer much in the way of space, it rocked and smashed against the ground as he set to task. Suction and bliss worked him all over, and soon Cerea was panting and clenching her jaw as best she could to keep from screaming.

Again and again the meaty smack of them connection in a fierce passionate mating...but Shinji wished to touch her more. Hug her, kiss her, see that look of happiness and connection on her face. He'd have to learn more, more foreplay in the future...get his fill, set hers to overflowing! Yet he felt that blessed sensation of climax coming! Finally it was almost over! How long had they been? He didn't know, lost in the moment, "Cerea-chan I'm going...going...Cerea-chan?" He tried to warn, but things took a sudden shift.

Her forelegs bent forward and Shinji felt himself bury to the root inside her, then he felt her back legs press against his body. Letting out a massive scream, she kicked him off and out of her just after he filled her. Breaking through the door, Shinji would have been severely hurt had Suu not caught him in the outer room. Cerea was curled up on the ground, thumb in her mouth and eyes glazed over.

"Centorea-chan are you alright? You've been gone for a long time, just like hub-by" Papi kicked the door open. Papi stood with her wing touching the door, and a carnivourous glint in her eye. Finding Shinji literally on his back on Suu, she flapped her wings wildly. "No fair! You are mating out of order! Papi was to go before you! Hubby did she cheat? No fair cheating! When is it Papi's turn?" she dove at the man and he slide off Suu with Papi on his waist.

What in the blazes!? He was still...he was nestled right up Papi's backside and wedged in tightly between the cheeks, hot dog in a bun. "Papi-chan, it wasn't intended. I...we..." Shinji started to deny things but stopped himself. Cupping Papi's cheek as her eyes started to crystallize with small unsheed tears, "What is wrong?"

"Is Papi no good for Hubby? We all love Hubby, yet he hides from us. Now I see you with her and...Papi is sad," the harpy nestled into that hand hard. Her wing held his hand against her, refusing to let it go. But her back end did start to buck as Shinji's condition was unconsciously felt.

Whelp in for the penny, in for the pound, Shinji drew Papi in just as he had Cerea. Only this time Papi was a wild force within his mouth, he could barely keep up. Grabbing his arms around her back, he hugged her to his naked chest. "No, Papi, you are very much to good for me. All of you, but I'll make myself better for you. I was...am afraid you'll all leave me. Everybody I loved til now has. But I don't want you sad, I want you..." a fear suddenly burst into Shinji's mind.

As Papi started to get ready to act on her own wishes and Shinji's own, he stopped her. Picking her up, damn she was light, Shinji kissed her again as he stood. Positioning himself right at the apex of her legs. "But with your egg...I could hurt you! If I cracked it, shards would cut and hurt you. So until after you lay it," Shinji slid in between and rubbed at the out folds. Nodding at her, hoping she understood his intents, "A-alright?"

"Papi loves hubby! Papi forgot about her egg, hubby is always taking care...care...c...c" Papi's dialogue broke down into a steam of clucks as Shinji started to work. It was easier than with Cerea, no stool to nearly fall off of, but it lacked the closeness. Dew dribbled and washed over his still inflamed problem, made it easier to please his little harpy. And with them face to face, he could and did kiss her deeply.

With how light she was, Shinji found he was actually lifting her off the ground, and she slid into him with weak bumps. Papi's tongue calmed down, energy lost to whatever force overcame her, and Shinji felt her release all over him, Suu sopped it all up. With one last lingering kiss, Shinji laid her down on the ground, "Watch over her Suu-chan. I have...I need to see one last person."

The door had been open, they had not been quiet. Miia would have heard, she would have known. Shinji couldn't let it end like this between them. Yes he just made love to Papi and Centorea, and it could mean she hated him again. But if she didn't, if she still loved him as he loved her. Shinji went and knocked on Miia's door, his heart nearly broke from the sobs on the other side. "Miia-chan...I'm coming in," Shinji's fore-brain reminded him that he was nude and what he was doing was presumptuous...but love and emotions didn't have a handle on intelligent thought.

"Go away! I heard what you were up to! All this time...I thought that we...that we could..." Miia's voice was lost into a pillow. Opening the door, Shinji stepped in and was amazed at the damage done to the room. Miia went on a tantrum and wrecked dressers, tore the clothing he mended for her, and ripped the plush toy he won for her. Waving her hand at him, but not looking, "Get out of here! Go be with Papi! Go be with Centorea! Go be with them you love them so much!"

Miia was selfish, Miia was passionate, Miia was a woman he loved and would owe up to what he had done. Taking that hand that had just clawed his face, he held it and kissed it. "I am going with somebody I love. This is not how I expected to confess to you three at all. Stupid pill from Akagi-san making me all idiotic. Cerea-chan walked in...then kicked me into Papi...I never meant to hurt you. I love you Miia-chan. Just as I do them. I know its not fair to any of us. I have to make a choice eventually. Going to be the hardest thing I'll do in my life. And if what I did...made you change your mind about me, I accept it. Just know that right now, with them and with you...my whole heart," Shinji confessed. The stupid erection was bouncing, angry at being denied with Papi, but he would not succumb if it meant hurting Miia.

"Y-you mean it?" Miia's tear stricken face left her tattered pillow. Reaching out to the cuts she left, gathering his blood, she rubbed it on her face. Pulling him in, closer...closer...nobody interrupted this time, nobody stopped her. Slowly her coils wrapped around the man and drew him against her. Still crying softly, "Stupid Darling made me so worried he didn't love me! Going after those lesser girls when he had me...but if you mean it...truly love me as I love you..."

Shinji nodded, his emotions were lad bare. Yes his heart still held a tremendous love for Merino, but she had been taken from him...and yet these three swore to not leave. He would take that risk, for them he would take it, for them he would slay any and all angels that threatened them. Coiled up closer to Miia, his hands on the side of her still clothed chest, she blushed when she pulled it up showing him two hard nubs. He went in to taste as Miia finalized her squeezing.

Centorea had been a massive pressure on him, Miia was a vice and she wrung him for everything she could. Nursing on her, kissing her, hugging her, they rolled about Miia's room making more of a mess. At some point Shinji noticed the clock said 10...where they others awake? Had they recovered? He couldn't think of it. Miia was insatiable, he was as well, and again and again they continued to copulate. He became one with Miia, heart and soul merged as the bedded.

"Darling...sleep with me," Miia asked as if Shinji had an option. With how tightly he was bound to Miia, he couldn't leave if he wanted to, which he didn't. Hugging her as he finally felt himself wither and go flaccid, he didn't let go either.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!? Shinji Did you see the bathroom! Oh...oh my fucking god? All three of them? What happened here?" Misato screamed waking up the damn near drained lad. Guess Misato got home and found the others still sleeping. Whelp time for a little confession. Not upset, no regret, Shinji owed up to his actions. He loved them, they confessed to loving him, and they they all eyed up the competition and in one voice declared they'd win next time.

X-X

"Just find her! I can't believe you let her get away from you…you two need to get your heads in the game," Kuroko felt her stomach turn. Liz and Kinu were not the greatest at their jobs, actually quite terrible at times. But MON was not used for escorts, so Kuroko had her hands tied. Might as well have done it herself, escorting Meroune to the Katsuragi home. But…Kuroko was enjoying her little bonding session with her girls and the hopeful new trainee and pushed the buck. Cutting off Liz's objection, "Look just keep looking for her. She's in a wheelchair so she can't go to fast alright. Find her and call me when you do."

Hanging up the phone, Kuroko hissed through her teeth and slipped the device back into her pocket. Guess she should get moving after all, not that she wanted to. "Hmm, with how his luck goes, good chance Darling-kun likely found her. Could go over there," Smith did find that hilarious. The how and why would never make sense, but facts were facts. That guy that lived with Misato was a magnet for trouble of the female variety. Popping her back, and rubbing her hungry stomach, "I could go for a backrub and a nice meal…girls line up for a minute!"

Upon the signal the little game of catch the fly ended. Ayanami was flying about in the training room, dodging Manako's shots, catching and returning Tio's hurled bags, and playing tag with Zombina. Girl had talent, was quickly mastering her new form, and the other girls were taking her in as a mascot. Just needed to get a few forms signed and a little greased wheel and maybe things could be more permanent. Smith suppressed a laugh when Ayanami tossed Zombina's hand back to her as she lined up with them. Definitely military trained, kid was a natural.

"I have to take off for a few, the target has escaped the escort, going to go help with the recovery," Smith did try to make it sound nobler. If they knew she just wanted some pampering and supper they'd get angry. Or they might try to sneak in and go as well. While Misato was being buttered up to have another party, the girls loved Darling-kun's food/company, it was still a week or so out. Pointing at each of them, save Doppel who was sleeping off a bender, "Keep up the training, and don't go too hard on our guest here."

Zombina of course objected, "This is fun and all, but why can't we have a break or something! All work and no play makes Zombina want to start the apocalypse! Can't we have Aya-chan here bring in Loverboy for a party or something?" Letting out a massive cackle of a laugh, she slapped Ayanami's back playfully and gnashed her teeth in a mock bite at the pink-skinned First Child.

Catching Zombina's slapping hand, Tio held it for a moment until it was pulled back. Tio was a bit protective of the hopeful mascot, "We are having a break with Rei-chan here. And you did say you were trying to arrange another supper with all of them, correct?" Tio took Zombina's place in holding Rei, and the teenager took a small step into her embrace, everybody loved Tio. Even emotionally stunted girls that were slowly turning into a chimera.

"That is right, just need Misa-chan to lock in a date," Smith was glad for those glasses. She didn't have many tells when she lied aside her eyes, and she lied just a smidge more than the normal person. Feeling her phone vibrate, she had a text, Kuroko didn't know who would have sent it. Liz was supposed to call not text. Kneeling down just a little to get a good look at Rei, "How are you doing kiddo? Getting the hang of all this? That strength of yours is now a little dangerous for people." Kuroko was going to have words for Ritsuko. This shit needed to stop! It was wrong to use a person as a damn guinea pig!

With a nod, and dare Smith think a small smile, Rei was the picture of content while in Tio's embrace. How Tio exuded that aura of calm, Smith wished she knew, but it was the perfect counter to Doppel and Zombina's chaos. "I am adapting. Ikari-kun has spoken to me a few times since the latest change. He even said my fangs were cute," the pink turned red as the girl relived the compliment.

Watching as Tio went full hug mode and Zombina flashed a thumbs up…but was she envious by those eyes, Smith fled the barracks. "Kid is a natural Casanova even if he doesn't know it," Kuroko sputtered out a single laugh. Getting into her car, she pulled out the phone again and read her little message. Shit, the farm still needed Merino for a while longer! Training wasn't going well, that farmer was having some issues. Tapping the phone to her chin, "Maybe I can get Misa-chan to let him visit her for a day or so! Worth asking at least."

Driving away from the barracks, she'd honor their request and ask Misato about a more formal adoption of the fledgling. They wanted her in, Smith wanted Rei contained and protected, and she wanted Ritsuko to stop with her stupid experiments! Why was her old friend doing such drastic experiments on a teenager! Ritsuko's first medication was an accident, true, but all the following were deliberate! That couldn't be allowed to continue. So far all the changes in Ayanami were beneficial, with the exception of the cold-blood, but what if something dangerous happened?

Pulling up next to the constantly modified house, Smith did send the text to the workers the next construction was due in two hours, she pulled out her key. Fixing her glasses, Smith could almost smell something different about the house. It was…she didn't know but for a moment she thought maybe just calling Misato would be best. But she had to authorize the pool for Meroune, and remind Misato that this WAS her house after all so all the changes were not up for debate. Unlocking the door, "If Misa-chan ever learned how much money I get for adding girls here…"

"DARLING!" Miia burst the door open after the lock unhitched. Wrapping her arms around Kuroko, and her tail coiled so tight it lifted Smith off the ground, Miia planted the mother of all open mouth kisses. Hands danced over Smith's back, that tongue unfurling in her mouth, this was not the kiss of a virgin. Since Smith didn't respond to ANY of it, Miia quickly opened her eyes and realized her mistake. Smith then dropped to the ground, "Uh…sorry about that. Darling has been walking since he got out of school. Been doing it since…" Miia retreated into the house leaving a warm streak on the ground.

Ah, so it finally happened did it? Darling-kun and Miia finally crossed that boundary and he was a little stunned/shocked by it? "Ah, young love, wonder how Miia-chan got him relax," kid was always so tightly wound. Having sex with a lamia would also be a very different first time than most men have. A little winded thanks to the exuberant tongue lashing, Kuroko shambled into the house and crashed on the couch next to Misato, "Well, I'd ask what happened, but Miia-chan's greeting…congrats. Maybe things will calm…what?"

Idly flipping through the stations, Misato had a thousand yard stare but a small twitching grin every few seconds. Pointing out the window, "Take a look out there first. Then peek in the bathroom. Hello by the way, why you here?" Misato slowly got off the couch and wafted about the place, it was going to be a guided tour.

"Wait, it wasn't just Miia-chan?" Smith couldn't believe it. Ikari was a timid kid, the odds of hitting it off with one of the girls was low, all three was impossible! Yet when she looked out the window, Centorea was a different person than she had been two weeks ago when Smith checked in and gave them Merino's report. Just what happened here since she was last over? "Oh hey…got a new girl on the way…mermaid…" it was amazing to watch.

Centorea had always been a proficient fighter, maybe a bit overzealous with that wood sword of hers. What Kuroko was witnessing was an elevation of skill, yet that smile on Centorea's face was impossibly wide! Ears just flipped and flopped and her tail was a perpetual motion machine! Sword slashes, back kicks, and charges…Smith noticed the backyard was utterly destroyed with stomping feet! Going to have to have a gardener come in, add some sturdier plant life back there.

"What happened here, Misato? That girl had a stick of honor shoved so far up her…" Kuroko stopped when Misato raised a finger. Following as Misato lead her towards the bathroom, she just swallowed hard. There was 'first time high' and there was this…this was unknown. Was Ikari actually a hidden Incubus and was making pleasure slaves out of these girls or something? With how he cooked and those shoulder rubs maybe…was that a slime?

Suu in her small bulbous form was helping clean the floors by gliding over them and absorbing all the dust.

"I didn't see that, nope, just a toy!" Smith said to herself as Misato continued to push her from behind. If that WAS a slime, it was an illegal border and she'd have to do a lot of work to get the thing deported. Thank the gods it was a toy and she didn't have to do anything, that would have been a nightmare. Putting her hands up on the doorframe as Misato continued to push…damn that woman was strong, "H-how about you tell me instead of…please?" Only so much insanity for one day please?

Opening the door, Misato just shoved, "You set this up, you see the outcome. And did you say ANOTHER girl is going to be joining this? Hope she's alright with polygamy cause these girls are not giving up on him now." Misato used that Valkyrie strength of hers to force her old college friend into the bathroom. Damn brute, Misato was laughing as she shoved. Was Misato happy or sad about all this? OH and Misato was smart…took off Kuroko's glasses and pealed her eyes open, no hiding.

Upon hearing the door open, Papi exploded out of the bath, "Hubby are you ready to play with me again! Oh…hello…who are you?" Papi was unable to stop her motions, just constant motion, wings and talons in infinite flux! Shaking much like her unevolved bird siblings would, water flew everywhere, Smith noticed Papi didn't have pants on!

"Finish your bath, Papi-chan. Shin-chan is still out getting food for supper," Misato called and dragged Smith out by the collar. Shutting the door, Misato took the drenched shield back to the couch and sat with her. Leaning back, hand covering her eye, "Happened last night, I worked late. I don't understand the whole of it but…going to have to talk to Ritsuko. Apparently Ayanami gave him a pill of hers. I don't know the whole of it…but one after another my little man sapped the tension out of this place and replaced it with…well you see it."

It was no longer a 'will they or won't they' it was a 'who gets to get a hold of him next', and they all were riding the first time high. "Guess Darling-kun was pretty good at it…emotion is one thing, love another, but this is…wait did you say one of Rei-chan's pills?" Smith paled as she pulled out a fresh pair of glasses. Oni fang…since Oni fangs continued to grow they often trimmed them down and sold the powder. Said powder was being tested to be used as a male enhancement drug. They just had to find how to dilute it, as the results were a little TO good. If Darling-kun had one of those, at Ritsuko's concentration level…well that explained a whole lot.

"Hope they come off that ledge soon, don't want to worry about them hurting him from their exuberance. And you should see him, poor kid is terrified. He thinks they're upset with him! Love that kid, but he can't read the scene sometimes," Misato slumped further down in her seat. Turning her head listlessly to Kuroko, that fear did ease into a sappy grin, "My poor little Shin-chan is a man now. He can't lie to himself about their feelings now. So yes you can invite those subordinates of yours over, he'll be cooking until he drops or one of those girls drag him off for a sequel of yesterday."

Well if Misato wasn't going to freak out over this, Kuroko wasn't either. Let them deal with it, they'd calm down in a day or so. Hopefully. Making a quick call to Manako to relay the details, Smith gave Misato a punch to the shoulder. "How you feeling about this? Mero-chan coming, the state of all of them? Doing good?" Kuroko valued Misato, wanted to insure that woman was still good. Not just because it made work easier for her, but Misato was truly one of if not her oldest friend.

Her daze left her slowly, but not fully, but Misato just nodded slowly. "Going to be different, that is for sure. But it was bound to happen eventually. Maybe not all of them the same day, but I expected it. Hell we pushed him towards it. Can't be upset that what we teased about finally happened. Just going to confirm with Rits that LCL makes his little cannon fire blanks. Don't think any of them take control pills. Papi-chan would either forget or add them to her treasures," Misato hit play and a movie started. One of her stupid comedies that they watched, drank, and laughed at.

As the movie was entering its insane second half, college kids throwing themselves into wood chippers as the bumbling heroes misunderstood, insanity ensued. "Misato-san, Smith-san, would one of you give my friend here a ride? Meroune-san got lost and needs some help," Shinji called out from the door.

Time stopped, his voice echoed through the house. Smith and Misato looked at one another and popped another can as they waited the hurricane. They were not disappointed as all three of the girls charged at top speed! They came to a crashing halt compliments of a lavender haired woman in a gothic garb sitting in a wheelchair. Achingly beautiful, long hair, ample bosom, and radiating an aura of refined grace. "I caught her chair when it was rolling down a steep hill, then thought one of…one of you could help her," Shinji was unable to look up past Mero's head. To look up would mean he saw one of his now-lovers.

"So you escaped your escort and ran into him and he brought you here. How did I know it was going to happen like this? Darling-kun, you really are cursed with odd fortune!" Smith laughed. Once the confusion reached its peak, Smith flashed them all a large sampling of fish tail. Few minutes later the workers came to build Mero's pool, followed by all of MON with its mascot for an impromptu welcome home party! Smith couldn't help but watch as all the girls would just so happen to wander off into the kitchen and came out walking on air. In private, Smith correctly guessed, the young man was a very attentive partner. Good for them…and boy did Tio and Zombina watch them like hawks.

X-X

Notes

Well that finally happened. A combination of work, sickness, and the pool closing next monday ate my time. I wanted to make that scene with Shinji and the Girls finally getting over their fears special. Problem was with their personalities. If Miia went first, Cerea would have resisted. So from a narritive sense to allow for this to go Centorea had to claim first blood. Papi wouldn't care, Meroune wants to cuck/be cucked, Rachnea wouldn't mind, Miia would find it a challenge...but Centorea's pride would (in my mind at least) not allow her to try and steal a partner from somebody else.

But now that the issue is all in the open...time for more oddities. And yes I will have more Asuka as a character in the future...next chap is her Debute battle after all!

Later

Mercaba


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer

Pool is closed, sad day for me. Work has gone into hyperdrive with my current project. I have directors looking at my conversion of a Web-App to run on AWS. Should be easy, work is going well, but man its stressful to have so many people watching me.

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 7

Asuka asked all gods that exist or existed why she had to go to this stupid school! She had a college degree already, what could she possibly learn here! Well aside from learning how to actually read the chicken scratch that is. The easier alphabet was fine, but that stupid kanji could go jump into the Rhine! Plus listening to the idiot teacher drone on about how a magic asteroid caused Second Impact made her want to puke. Why not tell people what really happened? What was to be lost by the truth? Another problem was the students...sheep! She was surrounded by sheep!

"You want to do something today Asuka?" Hikari asked as she packed up her books. Sliding her history book in last, they did have a report due soon that Asuka finished already. Waving at some girls that called out departing, Hikari was a dutiful and polite girl. Eyes pausing on Ikari as she shifted back to Asuka, "I have to cook supper, but after that I'm free."

Normally Asuka would be good for that, anything to stay out of the barracks was great, but today she had other plans. "Nope, not today. Going to force Misato to sign my release papers. I will not live on base when the First can have her own apartment! And did I catch you eyeing Shinji?" Asuka just had to push the envelope. Of all the lowly boys in the school, Shinji at least wasn't a massive pervert. Time at Nerv and during the last angel proved he was at least not fully owned by his hormones. Not Kaji so not worth her time, but he at least was worthy of being her rival.

"Yeah, he lives with some Extra-Species girls. My father brought one in awhile ago. A spider woman...she hurt Nozomi on accident and father had her removed. Wondering how Ikari-kun handles it without getting hurt," Hikari's hand went to her chest. Was she upset about the injury or the removal, Asuka didn't know or bother asking about.

Monsters. Asuka wasn't really sure her stance on what to think of them. Inferior to humanity for sure, a human could do just as good as any monster considering technology and equivalent usage of force. Germany only had a few species, mostly Fan and Pan types, so Asuka was overwhelmed by the vast diversity of types in Japan. But she could see Hikari's issue. Standing up and pushing on the small of her back, popping it deliciously, "Why would your dad ever want to have one of those things in your house anyway? He got a kink or something?" Asuka hardly saw the elder Hokari.

Holding her bag before her waist, Hikari shrugged a little, "I think for the money. He has to work so hard for us, he tries to make extra when he can. Since the woman was...dangerous...he got a bonus. Nozomi just got a little scar, but he got scared. He ever mention getting hurt?" Hikari flicked her head towards Shinji, her pigtails danced about behind her comically.

"No, but I have seen a bruise on him from time to time. Not like I pay much attention to him outside of Nerv," Asuka felt a little ashamed. Never in her life did she ever go wanting, Nerv and her trust fund paid for anything she wanted. Knowing her friend did not have the same left her...ashamed. Next time they did go out, she'd pay for supper. Maybe she'd pay for supper whenever Hikari would allow it, even the class-rep had a sense of pride so ALL the time was not a possibility. Waving as Hikari started to fidget, "I'll call you when I'm done. Maybe we can have a moving in party or something. See my swinging pad!" Suddenly she felt as if she was gloating. Her own place, paid for by her piloting, while Hikari lived in a cramped house.

Waving weakly, Hikari smiled softly and she watched Suzuhara stroll from Shinji's desk out of the room. Asuka knew enough about Hikari to know the girl had a small thing for the idiot jock who flashed her. Maybe she would try to get Hikari to talk with Shinji more, they were boring enough it could work! Be nice to have her friend with a not violent male. Well no time like the present to get started, she was going to follow that boring lad home to force Misato to free her from captivity.

The idle thought of why Shinji was still on his computer while his two idiot friends were leaving crossed Asuka's mind. Homework, texting somebody, or did it have to do with Ayanami? Now that was a freak show, Asuka did NOT like Ayanami. Girl was just to strange. Who passively followed orders as that girl did? And the picture she had gotten from Kaji did NOT show her with wings, fangs, a tail, and she had been pale. The mad scientist explained what happened to the freak, Asuka would NOT take any pill from that woman. Sneaking up behind the boy, trying to see what got his attention, Asuka's mood dropped.

"Pervert! Why are you looking up girls in bikinis at school! Misato not have a computer at that house of hers where you could get your freak on at?" Asuka biffed Shinji on the back of the head. Images of women in various bikini tops filled the page he was looking at, could only be perversion! And here she thought he was better. Going to have to keep closer tabs on him now!

Rubbing the back of his head, Shinji shook his head yet blushed all the same. "No-no! We have a new border at the house. A mermaid, Lorelei Meroune, and with Misato-san gone so much I take care of them. So I've been studying what I can. Would hate to do something to hurt or trouble them. D-did you know mermaids actually have an air bladder?" Shinji panicked just a little. Guess he realized what he was doing could easily be misconstrued.

Doing a double-take, re-examining the page, Asuka did notice the ugly fishtails. She hated fish, made eating a chore to find nice alternative options, so seeing those fish women she shuddered. Had nothing to do with the thin waists, her luscious hair, or their beauty. Asuka was more attractive than them, and if she swam everyday she'd have a figure like that! Crossing her arms, she would not feel bad for jumping to conclusions...he could have found a page without pictures, "Regular zoo at your place by the sound of it. Nice and big place. Lucky you, I want to be lucky too. Misato going to be home so I can get out of the base like you?"

"Not a zoo," Shinji said hotly as he shut his computer, as he put it away, "But we do have a nice diversity at the house. Each great in their own way. And yeah she's got today off..." He started to grumble about something that Asuka couldn't quite hear. Scooting out of his chair opposite of Asuka, kid knew to keep his distance, she noticed an oddity about him he didn't have a week ago. He...he stood a little prouder, shoulders straight as opposed to hung over.

Slapping him in the back with her bag, she was a more physical person than most of these worrisome Japanese, "What's got you so chipper. Not used to seeing sulking Shinji standing so proudly. You ask a girl out and she not laugh in your face?" He wasn't unattractive, not impossible for him to get a homely girl or something. Some of her friends did talk about him until Asuka changed topics. No reason to talk about the lesser pilots when the best was with them!

"Do I look different?" Shinji asked as he scratched his nose. Following Asuka's pace, not knowing she was alternating it to trick him yet he kept pace, Shinji got a little smile. It...it suited him, kid should smile a bit more...maybe a girl of Hikari's caliber wouldn't be wasted on him. After he thought best of how to say what he wanted, "I was...worried about something for a long time. Last week that worry went away. Things are stranger now, but better. I'm not living in fear anymore. Got a big decision to make eventually, but until then things are gre...shit. Suu-chan!"

Asuka's eyes popped open as a greenish blob with a yellow antenna slid out of Shinji's satchel and climbed up to his shoulder. What in the ever loving shit was that thing? Pointing at it, shielding it from the students that were near them, "What is that? You have some industrial waste as a pet?" When she reached to touch it, a tendril swatted and played with the impending digit. Yanking back, she did NOT want to be touched by anything that left a trail.

"She's a spy not a pet. One that I have told shouldn't sneak into my bag. My time wandering after school ended when I found Meroune-san," Shinji wiggled a finger at Suu. The slime formed two larger nubs and tried to catch that finger, the antenna formed a little heart and Asuka rolled her eyes. Pushing Suu from the edge of his shoulder to a safer place, "Suu-chan is a slime living with Misato and me. After an accident at the house I was taking long walks trying to accept things, girls got worried. Think the put Suu-chan in my bag to keep tabs on me."

Likely something stupid, girl walked in on him when he was doing what all little boys did, Asuka just let it slide. Guess the slime was a little cute after all, in a kitten type of way. "Well just apologize when you see them, they'll forgive you. You're a boy and can't help it. Now when I do..." Asuka took control of the conversation. Asking where to eat, where to shop, and best exercise routes. She picked his brain for any info she thought pertinent.

Getting to the house, Asuka had to blink a few times, "You live here? Place is huge, how can Misato afford a place like this in the city?" Two stories with an attic, large yard, and it was very wide...place had to cost a small fortune. Her home in Germany was bigger of course, but in Japan where everything was tiny this was a big change!

"Misato-san actually doesn't own the place, a friend of hers does. Smith-san works for the government, working with Extra-Species homestays. And do you want to be in your larger form?" Shinji asked kneeling down. Pulling a bottle of water out of his satchel, he tossed his keys to Asuka. When the slime's antenna bobbed up and down, Shinji poured the water onto it.

Captivated by the show of strange, Asuka was not expecting the slime to grow from a cute little ball into a female looking form. Did...did Shinji make the slime form like that? If so, Shinji had strange tastes. "I don't know what key it is, idiot. And you make her look like that? Thing can take on any form and you make it a teenager? Some girl you like that got away?" Asuka handed the keys back. Being able to form into any shape? That was cheating, even if the odd colors were reminiscent of mucus!

Suu stepped between Asuka and Shinji and frowned. Her antenna extended just a little and the bulbous end lightly tapped Asuka's forehead for a moment and jerked back. Shifting her form to look just like Asuka, just with her yellow antenna, Suu frowned angrily at the girl.

"S-Shinji...she...she do that a lot?" Asuka was horrified. Why had it touched her, why was it looking like her? Seeing herself, an exact replica was hard on the brain. Grabbing Shinji's shoulder, Asuka turned him as the gate opened, and she used him as a shield. She piss the thing off? She hadn't done anything wrong!

Stunned and shaken from the sudden motion, "Does she do...Suu-chan!? I didn't know you could do colors! That's amazing! You're such a good girl!" He sounded like a proud parent at his child's recital! Suu in response to her praise dove at Shinji and wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug. After petting the girl's hair, Shinji did realize something, "But you shouldn't copy a person without asking first. Not very nice to take on Asuka-san's image. Alright?" And like that Suu reverted to her standard form, yet kept her arm linked with his.

"Y-yeah, my image is mine alone. Don't want to think of you doing perverted things with that slime as she looks like me," Asuka's voice was not the powerful and commanding tone she wanted. If Shinji was like Suzuhara, Asuka would bet he used the slime nightly to get his rocks off! A new 'woman' every night, disgusting. But still...that touch left Asuka strange...worried even. It jerked back as if Asuka was on fire or toxic, why? Pointing to the house, "Come on, I have things to do and watching you play with your pet isn't one of them." That antenna formed an X and Asuka forced herself to look away.

Putting the key into the door lock, Shinji sighed yet his smile was stupid big, "Who will it be today," he muttered softly but still audibly. Opening the door, Shinji gestured for Asuka to enter.

"DARLING!" Miia sang as she all but flew out of the door. Arms going around Asuka, lifting her off the ground and coiling her up, Miia was about to kiss girl until hands pushed hard against her face. Rebelling against the refusal, "No playing hard to get today! Its my turn today, honest this time!"

Losing air, this monster was far stronger than expected, Asuka used her finger to pry the eyes open, "I...am...not...that...idiot!" She gushed out as her knees pushed hard against the coils. The lamia? Asuka saw the stupid woman at Nerv for some perverse testing...even had a huge tube for the centaur, but what the hell was this? Once Miia dropped her and instantly went to Shinji and replicated the coiling. Pointing at the perversity she was witnessing, "This the thing you were worried about? Putting your dick in a monster?"

"You brought HER here? Not getting bored of us already are you Darling?" Miia teased before kissing Shinji's cheek. But Miia did disengage from the boy and helped him off the ground. Snuggling up close to the boy, a closeness that told much. Asuka knew Shinji was a timid boring little waif of a boy...but Miia was right up on him! Meant something happened between them. And that slim smile was back, the one Asuka thought was actually cute. Spinning Shinji around and waving back at Asuka, "We have a date so you can do whatever you came here for. Tell the others not to wait up for us!"

Asuka watched as Shinji didn't refute anything and actually kissed Miia's cheek after they shut the outer gate. He was actually dating that snake? A human and a monster shouldn't mix, the superior humans shouldn't mess with monsters. Nothing wrong with interacting with them, but their had to be a limit! Turning back to the house, Asuka stumbled back as the harpy and centaur were watching the lamia leave? The hell? "I'm...here to talk to Misato...she available?" Asuka had to break the girls of their mood.

"Oh, yes, Katsuragi doth be within. Finalizing paperwork with our newest resident. Let me take ye to her," Centorea escorted Asuka inside. Misato was behind a stack of papers while a beautiful woman in heavy gothic regalia answered questions...then Asuka saw the tail. That was the mermaid? So what if she was pretty, Asuka was more so...and she didn't need monster tits like the centaur, or a nearly zero sized waist like the harpy, humans had better all around bodies! After getting Misato's attention, Asuka gave the woman her ultimatum! Get her out of the barracks into someplace nice or she'd raise hell!

X-X

Sitting in the break room, her coffee getting cold, Misato took a peek at the clock. Almost time, they had to wait to the right moment before making their move on Ritsuko. The experiments had to stop, it was getting out of hand. But to go in to early, Ritsuko could just claim she was stopping and not actually do anything. With no official power to stop her, Kuroko and she was going to rely on friendship to appeal to Ritsuko's humanity! That had to work, right?

"Think next time you call me in to do this you can bring me in a thermos of Darling-kun's coffee? Don't know how he does it, but he makes the best tasting coffee I've ever had," Kuroko pushed her mostly full cup away in disgust. Idly playing with her phone, her crossed legs twitched and kicked with nervous energy. Fingers dancing over her phone, texting most likely, "So how have things been since Mero-chan's moved in? Hell how have things been since my last visit. Place was riding the endorphin high."

Taking Kuroko's cup, she poured the left overs into her own, no use wasting it. Sipping it, Kuroko did take hers sweeter so it made an odd combo, "Actually been great. After the first few days they calmed down. Now that anxiety is gone, its actually really sweet! Cute to watch Shinji-kun dote on them when nobody is looking...well when he doesn't think anybody is watching. But that Mero-kun has defused quite the few potential shouting matches. They aren't out for blood anymore, they're out for another fluid." They both looked right into each others eyes...or sunglasses...and started laughing.

But it was true, and Misato's unease about the whole scenario vanished. Shinji was happier and less stressed about the girls leaving, Miia wasn't plotting evil mastermind tricks to get the girls removed, Centorea didn't 'defend' her master from every little thing, and Papi...well Papi was still Papi. Some things didn't change, and Misato was learning to not expect drastic changes from Papi. Swirling around her cup, she eyed the swirling mixture of black and brown coffee like tea-leaves. How would it all end, who would he pick?

"Still can't believe it was all of them one after another. Kid has endurance, even if it was chemical induced. I was worried how Mon would take the news...they have a little shine for Darling-kun. Turns out it got them more interested if you can believe that. Going to put them on mission next full moon so they don't make a sudden visit," Kuroko slid her phone away. Getting up, she grabbed Misato's cup and pitched it. It was time to go, deal with the unknown element that their friend was becoming. Heading down the halls of Nerv, "Say, what would you do if I asked if your Ayanami-kun could train a bit with Mon on a more...official basis. Help her master her new body, and the girls really like her."

Leaning over a bit and shaking her hands, something had to knock the anxiety out, Misato tilted her head over at the voice of that odd question. Ayanami working with a government based agency that dealt with exclusively Extra-Species cases? Normally she'd say 'hell no' instantly, Rei was a Child and they needed to be protected. But with her new changes, Rei needed no guard that Nerv could provide. Hell according to Kuroko, Ayanami's skin could repel bullets now! And a trained Rei would be a better Rei, "Ask her. If she wants to, I'll get the forms for YOU to fill out. Girl deserves a bit of stability in her life."

Pulling her phone out again, Kuroko furiously typed into it. "You get your wish girls, get the room set up and tell Darling-kun to plan the party...and send," Kuroko showed Misato the text with a cheeky grin. Guess Mon was really hoping for this little request to go through, well good deal for everybody.

"Wait room? You're going to have her move in? Why, she has her own apartment. Was going to get Soryu one next to it," Misato thought it best. Asuka's visit two days ago and her insistence she get her own place ended with Misato agreeing to look into it. Now THAT had been funny, Asuka didn't know how do deal with Misato's girls. Super girl found her kryptonite in the form of a bottle of water and Suu. Then again, Misato hadn't had to suffer Suu's water attack, but Suu did avoid Papi who spilled the water and Centorea who was more covered to go right at Asuka. Wonder if Asuka did something to upset the odd slime girl.

Stopping outside of Ritsuko's lab, Kuroko actually took her glasses off to stare horrified at Misato. "Have you ever actually BEEN to Rei-chan's apartment? Ever been inside it? With her asking about if Darling-kun was a stud, was going to have him go over to clean before she pounced him. Place is a dive, worse than our place in college!" Kuroko patted Misato's shoulder. It wasn't a secret that Misato and Kuroko were lazy about cleaning, when they bunked in college it was double damage.

"It can't be THAT bad. And what are you talking about Shinji-kun and Ayanami?" Misato didn't believe it. Was her little man really that sought after? The girls she lived with knew how nice a boy he was, but Mon and Ayanami? But Kuroko had a point, Misato never really did check into Rei's life. Until this chimera stuff started, Misato assumed the commander took a more active role in caring for her. But since Ritsuko's little freak out, nobody saw the commander and Rei interact anymore. She as abandoned the moment she grew those wings. Reaching for the handle, "I'll check it out before I assign Soryu to the place. But if you're moving Ayanami in with Mon, I could just have Soryu take the place over."

Putting her glasses back on, Kuroko's lips pulled back into a snide grin, "You're going to be able to sell tickets to date Darling-kun before this is over. Kid has a way with Extra-Species girls, his knack in life maybe. And Rei-chan has hinted more than once to liking him. Ever stop to think why she was at your place last full moon?" The question was asked, but Kuroko opened the door to the lab, no time to answer or even consider it now. They had gone over this plan a few times, rush into Ritsuko's lab during the time she typically worked on her 'side projects' so they could use it as evidence against the good doctor.

"Hey Ritsu! Got a moment to talk with us? I need something to do, Centorea is having her date-night with Shin-chan today and I do not want to hear the end of it!" Misato called out jovially. Bursting right in, false pretense fully set, Misato made a point of forcing Ritsuko to turn away from her screen. So far so good, get Ritsuko's attention while Kuroko spied on the screen. If it was damning, Kuroko would flash the thumbs up. Grabbing at a sample jar with Centoera's name on it, "What is this? Thought you gave up on testing Centorea-chan."

Reclining in her chair a little, Ritsuko shook her head, "Actually, thinking of making an experimental plug for her. What little testing I got for her, she actually shows promise for syncing with Unit-00. Even got a plugsuit made for her. And did those kids finally stop hinting at it and start fucking?" An unexpected zeal entered the good doctor's voice.

"Yeah, and you're actually partially to blame for it. Ayanami gave him one of her oni-fang pills," Kuroko flashed Misato a thumbs up. Those glasses were evil weapons, never could tell where the woman was looking, guess that was why the commander wore them! Hm...note to self, don't wear revealing clothing around the commander and keep everything buttoned up. Misato did NOT like the idea of that cold and uncaring bastard getting his rocks off on her cleavage.

Turning to Kuroko, Ritsuko sat up and gripped her armrests, "He did? What happened? I had those pills created specifically for Ayanami. Never thought about what would happen if a normal person took one." Excellent, this was working better than Misato wanted! Now that Ritsuko was talking to Kuroko, Misato stole a glance at the screen.

Minotaur next to bolster pacifity yet increase bust size and produce milk? Why the fuck would Ritsuko want Rei to lactate? Wait Minotaur's lactated like actual cows? Did that mean Shinji's old roommate did as well? Pan and Minotaur weren't that far removed...did she ever slip some of her milk into Shinji's breakfast? Slapping herself, had to get back on track...next was using scales from a mermaid to create gills? This wasn't about helping Ayanami, it really was just seeing what stuck!

"Yeah he did, if he was alone he might have had a heart attack. It took all three girls to sap the lust out of him and knock him out. Only girl he didn't have actual sex with was Papi-chan, he was smart enough to realize he'd break her egg and carve her insides up. But since this is Papi we are talking about...she did remember what he did. Don't think I can look at Darling-kun the same way again," Smith paced the office a little to keep Ritsuko distracted.

Grabbing a notepad, Ritsuko scribbled a few things down. "Fascinating. I read a little how oni-fang could be used as an aphrodisiac in men. Wasn't my intent Misato, Ayanami wasn't known for giving her meds away. And it was just a matter of time before they had sex. Miia-kun was a few days away from just snatching him any...alright what is it? You both have that look about you. Like that time you came to talk to me about my hydroponics in college," Ritsuko held her hands up.

Pointing at the monitor, Misato shook her head, "What is going on with you lately, Rits? This shit with Ayanami has to stop. She isn't a science experiment, she's a young woman. You're plotting and playing with her like she's some damn toy. Gills? Giving her bigger milky tits? What is the point in all of this? And you're not even upset you turned my shy little guy into a sex machine that broke a centaur, harpy, and lamia all in one night?" Would Mero be upset knowing her new friends were in a strange pseudo relationship? Pre-relationship?

"Milky tits? I wanted to try keeping up with the strength training is all! The oni pills had the skin color negative, larger breasts seem a lesser negative," Ritsuko spun her chair to see both of her accusers. Pressing back against the desk, she continued to write as she was interrogated.

Leaning over Ritsuko, putting her hands on those armrests but not atop Ritsuko's, Kuroko was right up in that grill. Harsh but not bitter, "That! That right there! You don't care about the actual outcome, only if it works! Rei-chan's a great kid, and you're just fucking around here! Did you consider how she'd live with...hell likely G-cup breasts? She'd need another spine! And what is all this for? What do you hope to get out of making her an amalgamation of random bits and pieces?" Guess Smith had a passion for these girls after all, not just a job, made Misato care all the more. Hell she had been spending a lot more time with Smith lately, even with Kaji around Misato found she rather buddy around with Kuroko and tease Shinji with her.

"Because its so captivating! You two can't understand how boring my life was before this! All the research for the Eva's has been done, there is nothing new, nothing stimulating! But after that first accident I was given something new! Something I could dive into and really sink my teeth into! This is fringe science that nobody is doing! Do you know what I've made since my accidents? I've modified all the types of pills I gave Ayanami and have some real good options for medications! Hell, with what you said about Ikari-kun, I could scale back a little and get him a bottle! If he's going to be fucking three or more girls he'll need a little pick me up!" Ritsuko pleaded with her friends. Reaching into a drawer she pulled out a tray of pills each labeled with a type of Extra-Species.

Floored by the honesty, Misato took the tray and just held it. Guess Ritsuko had a point, a horribly justify and disgustingly implemented point. But a point all the same. Misato wasn't a scientist, she had all the stimulation in her life that she wanted right now. But a genius of Ritsuko's caliber might need more. "Just don't experiment on Ayanami anymore alright? You can run simulations or something. Still work on this stuff but...but not live experiments ok? We have a whole branch of government to insure we don't have nasty drugs released without testing," Misato handed Smith the tray of pills.

"Like Misa-chan said...no more human experiments. I can't cover for you if you get caught doing this mad scientist stuff. I mean...what if I took one of these? What if we had Darling-kun take this 'queen-bee' pill of yours? Rei-chan has a small harem of girls following her...what would this do to a guy?" Kuroko did not give the pills back, but put them into her bag. "Going to have these examined, don't go giving out the others you no doubt have," Smith and Misato knew Ritsuko to well for that.

Head down, sighing heavily, Ritsuko was the image of defeat, "Just suck all the joy out of my life will you. Fine I won't..." She didn't get the chance to finish, the angel alarm sounded and all three women found the conversation over. Rushing to the command bridge, they had other concerns than Ritsuko's little pill factory, an angel was spotted on the coast moving towards land. They'd come back to this later, Misato was sure of it, after Asuka and Shinji finished off this latest monster!

X-X

Miia was doing her absolute best to not thrash about and utterly destroy an annoying little girl! Basking in her lesser wants would have very short termed benefits, but right now it was tempting! How this Asuka girl hadn't been hit by a car repeatedly was beyond Miia's ability to fathom. Did the world have no real justice, could evil of this girl's caliber truly be allowed? Asuka's ego alone nearly filled the house! The audacity of the girl's initial thought that she was going replace Darling at the house…Miia put a dent in the floor after hearing that! But here she was, well they were, on those mats. Darling looked positively delicious in his, might ask him to keep that leotard.

"How is Smith-san's research going? Having Suu-chan helping them really sounds like a better idea than this," Miia whined again. Watching Darling and Asuka 'dance' for the last few days did not fill Miia with confidence. Hated seeing that tart with him more than anything. Centorea or Papi didn't bother Miia now, it was a friendly rivalry now. One she would win, crushing her adversaries, and taking all of Darling's love for her own eventually. But until that day she supplanted her foes, she wouldn't mind them. It kept her skills improving, was cute to see Darling flustered, and well…she loved seeing him happy. He was NOT happy now, not with that girl berating him so much.

Hearing the buzz of failure, Asuka turned to Shinji and shoved him over with her foot sending him rolling to the ground. "I cannot work with this! He's got no rhythm! An animated turnip would do better than you Shinji! Go faster!" towering over him, hands on her hips, that sweaty shirt slide away giving him a view up it, if he wanted. Turning to Miia, eyes aflame with some odd emotions, "And I don't need that slime to help me! It'd only get in my way. Just need to replace Baka here with Ayanami or something!"

Quick to move and put herself between Asuka and Darling, Centorea made a point to use her flank to knock Asuka off her mat. Wasn't just Miia that wasn't liking the new boarder, hopefully temporary, Centorea was on full defense mode. "Master be fast enough for the task ahead. Ye just be unable to adapt to others as he can. You be not harmed?" such tenderness was evident. Ever since that night, Centorea had been softer and yet firmer in her desire to be the knight to Darling.

"Darling has all the rhythm he needs, especially when it counts," Miia found the need to defend him as well. That one evening was forever seared into Miia's mind, such a dangerous low followed by the impossible to recapture height of emotions! Hearing Darling with Centorea and then Papi had shattered her heart. But when he came to her, confessed, and then they became one…Miia changed a few thoughts. Did it matter that she hadn't been his first? No, it wasn't a race, he wasn't a prize or trophy. Her love for him was what was real, his love for her wasn't lesser just because things hadn't gone as Miia wanted. And the sensation of being with him like that…she wanted more. But couldn't do that now, "And stop hurting him like that! Just because you're inflexible doesn't mean you can take it out on him!"

Accepting Centorea's help, Darling gave her hand a small pat, he was to shy to do much more with company around. Pushing on the small of his back, they all heard a loud pop, "Asuka-san has a bit of a point, but both of you as well. I do need to speed up a little more. I'm having trouble keeping up with the base pace. And I'd be glad if Smith-san doesn't find something for Suu-chan. Why put her in danger if we don't have to." Passing a look to Miia, conveying his appreciation to her as best he could…his blush was mighty.

"When is Misato getting back anyway, this is stupid. Shouldn't she be here to see you fail?" Asuka huffed and grabbed a bottle of water. Girl was always watching, always making odd comments, Miia had a small fear. Did this girl have her sights on her Darling after all, despite all the off putting comments? Smacking Centorea's hand away from Shinji's she tried to intimidate the centaur and failed horribly, "Could you give us some space? You can baby him as much as you want when we're on break. Both of you treat him as if he's glass, bet that's part of why he's so…so…" Asuka found her voice robbed of power when Miia darted to her.

No more bad talking him! Miia was done with this prissy little thing. Darling had enough issues with his self-esteem without this trollop bemoaning him every other word! Gripping Asuka's shoulders lightly, just enough to get attention, Miia's eyes turned evil and her tongue lolled out, "Keep talking little girl, and I'll eat whole! Darling is doing his best. We don't baby him, we love him. Something you aren't capable of! If we didn't need you to stop that monster I'd see how far I could pop your eyes out by squeezing you!" A lie of course, Miia would never actually hurt anybody that far…but girl needed to be knocked down a peg!

"Miia-chan that is enough. She's just frustrated, same as all of us," Darling was at her side. He knew exactly how to calm her, a warm hand on her waist and a half hug. Four days of this girl living with them was taxing! She just wouldn't allow for any real form of intimacy! Whenever Darling was alone with one of them, Asuka broke in to 'train' or with a demand of him. Now Miia wasn't wanting sex everyday…though she'd not be against it…the one time they had been so close had not been repeated. And she knew the others hadn't as Papi was days out of laying her egg and Centorea was to loud and would have been heard! Drumming his fingers, reveling in the touch, "Miia-chan would never do that, Asuka. We're just…protective of one another."

Stomping over to him, shoving his headset into his hands, Asuka's pale face might have been fatigue or fear. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I'm the only one that should be! Force to live with all of you. I swear all that centaur does is eye your crotch and the lamia smells of perversion. I won't even get started on the bird who still doesn't my name! Only one I can stand is…" All eyes turned to the upstairs where as if on demand a voice called out.

"Danna-sama could you assist me please?" Mero's voice rang out with its regal quality. Now Miia wasn't sure how she felt about the actual new addition to the house! Girl just felt above them, dignified, but Mero didn't lord it or even try to come off that way. She just did! Centorea even bet Miia that Mero was some sort of royalty, Miia thought it was just act. Still, Mero was polite and actually ate her cooking so that scored points with Miia.

Sadly at Mero's request, Darling's heat left Miia's side and she felt that absence instantly! Calling up the stairs, "Be right there. You two be good while I'm gone." Darling winked at them playfully before rushing off. With Misato gone, and Asuka being Asuka, only Darling could help the mermaid go up and down the stairs. Centorea was to unstable and Miia was not really very well versed on stairs either without legs. So Miia had to watch that shark cling to her darling until a support chair lift could be installed.

"You're drooling," Asuka snorted and bounced the empty water bottle off Miia's head. Getting back on her mat, resetting the system to start up again. The girl rolled her eyes as she got into position. Tugging on her shirt, both Extra-Species noticed the occasional gaze to their chests…yeah little girl you needed a lot of padding to catch up. They all listened to the faint talking upstairs, "Aren't you afraid she's going to steal him? She's actually refined and lady like, and the Japanese tend to like fish."

No, Miia wasn't afraid of Darling being stolen, but she did fear Mero would make a play. Miia knew her limitations and failures, and Mero did not have any flaw that Miia could tell! Using her tail to get a few extra inches, she leaned forward so Asuka could see her wonderful pair on full display, "Adults don't fear such things. Darling loves me…and them to I guess. And Darling has no trouble eating snake, horse, or poultry." She's have continued the auditory assault, the cold war that started the moment Asuka knew of her relationship with Darling, but she heard the creaking of stairs.

"Doth not say it so…crassly in the future. Master doth not…eat…us. He be tender and…well twas not tender but…" Centorea started a small cantor. Guess the proud and noble knight was still unable to think about that night without a few warm fuzzies in the stomach. Miia couldn't, so with Centorea being so tightly wound. Ears and tail flopping about, Centorea pranced away from the warring pair, "Is aid required Master?"

Setting Mero into her waiting wheel chair, Darling was flush with exertion but he shook his head, "Not at all. Are you comfortable? Didn't pinch your tail did I?" Misato had plopping Mero down hard on a fin the other day and Darling was careful not to replicate it. When Mero shook her head, Shinji wheeled her to the couch that overlooked the nightmare that was their training. Putting his headset back on, "If you didn't want to watch us, you could watch television or something. No reason to…to…" Shinji caught sight of something then.

Trying to play innocent, Miia was making her fingers into a heart which just so happened to be over her most sacred place. Guess he finally noticed it as, he stopped talking and swallowed hard. "Oh, I think it best if we watch. Make sure that one doesn't do something she shouldn't," Miia was tempted to up her game. It would only take a few moments to pull away her undergarments and flash him…but that was a bit much even for her. Was…was he getting…Miia found that it wasn't just her giving Darling a little show, Centorea was pulling on her top as well in frustration…and he was getting a bit. Finding Mero spotting the growing beast, "How about you get started though. When Misato gets back with Papi and Suu…show them something good?"

Shame faced, Darling shifted away from Asuka just in case, but that meant showing two of his lovers and the new addition how form fitting that spandex was. "Y-yeah, good idea. Shall we give it another go?" Darling was just so easy to fluster, was adorable. And they did start their 'dance again. It was comical at first, Miia found that her eyes were trained on that staff bobbing and swinging about…yeah…another date was necessary! A reward for beating the next monster!

Clapping softly to the encourage the pair, Mero sat blissfully in her wheel chair, "Danna-sama is doing much better than yesterday. I have every confidence of this plan now. Though I do hope Smith-san might find a way to let Suu-chan assist. Tis a mighty worry one of them might get hurt." Her tail swished a little under that heavy gown of hers, left Miia wondering.

With those headsets on, the humans couldn't really hear anything other than music, so Miia found it a good of time as any. Plus it might give Darling another little thrill. So she slithered along the couch to get closer to Mero, thankful that Centorea was clopping around further away, this was between the two of them. "You aren't going to cause me any trouble with Darling are you? Betting you know things here are…complex. Darling will be mine in the end, not going to try and stop that are you?" Miia kept her smile on, helped that this time Asuka was the one to stumble and fail.

"Not at all, I'll assist you actually!" Mero said just as softly as Miia. As Centorea went to aid Asuka, receiving a baleful glare instead, the centaur found solace in Darling. Patting Miia's hand, it was a wet and clammy feeling, "I want a tragic romance, just like out of the story books. I'll help you win Danna-sama's heart for your own…if you don't mind me indulging in my own little fantasy. Being a mistress, being loved and lost! It's so romantic! But…are all of you…have all of you really…Danna-sama is so soft and caring. I find myself quit vexed in thinking he capable of…"

A tragedy freak? Mero wanted to be Darling's mistress? Well…that was something and Miia wasn't going to say much. Her clan didn't really have room to talk, her whole clan could claim to be mistresses to their communal husband. Communal husband…mother would want Darling to be with the whole clan. Sharing with two maybe three was one thing, but the whole clan? Best not worry about that now. Hearing the door open, Papi's excited yell, Miia got off the couch as she readied to intercept, "If you'll help me, I can help you. And Darling is very capable, far more than you can imagine." Miia had a great imagination and even she didn't figure Darling's prowess.

"I've brought some company! Hope you're all clothed!" Misato called out as the door slammed. A small herd could be heard approaching. Papi came flying in, making a beeline towards Darling, Miia tail swatted at her to slow those talons down. Papi was NOT subtle at all. Miia was stunned to see the full menagerie of Misato's posse. Smith was expected, but Darling's school friends and a new girl…the class representative if her spying efforts were to be remembered. Also was the odd Ayanami girl with Suu-chan on her shoulder. Pointing at them, Misato winked at Darling, "See I told you he wasn't going to be doing anything wrong. To much a gentleman to force Asuka to hear it."

Darling's voice was high pitched and trilled nearly painfully, "Misato-san! Don't…don't say it like that! You'll give the wrong impression!" Thankfully his little problem had gone down since the dancing distracted. With so many people though, his friends seeing him in that tasty state of dress, Darling nearly popped from embarrassment, Asuka wasn't much better. Girl was trying to cover herself and not flash the new boys, only resulted in pointing herself right at Darling.

"Got some coffee going? Got good news for you two. I found some nice royal jelly so Suu-chan should be able to help you in your little fight. She'll grow to the size of your machines, be able to offer some aid. Three on two is much better," Kuroko winked at Darling. Miia didn't want Suu-chan hurt, but she felt better with Suu aiding Darling rather than sitting off doing nothing as they were. Soon the room became a small party, Misato must have planned this to calm the pilots down…smart thinking. Just a few more days and this would be over and normalcy would return, well…hopefully.

X-X

Standing at the stove, Shinji tended the few dishes he was cooking with very little attention. He always got a small attention problem following an angel battle. Hell the last week had been a very strange and stressful time for the pilot. It was over now, they had achieved victory, and Akagi gave him a clean bill of health. So he was home again, the girls were all doing their own things while Misato was at Nerv, and he was a little lost. Being that close to death, seeing what that beam did to Suu-chan, he was needless to say rattled.

Sensing her master's concern, the slime nuzzled against his leg showing her affection. Shaken from his reliving of the battle, Shinji felt the cool moisture against his side and suppressed a shiver. "Are you sure you're alright Suu-chan? That thing…it burnt such a large hole in you," Shinji never wanted to see that again. Hugging his side, getting his shoulder all sticky with her affection, Suu smiled at him and a small check-mark appeared in her antenna. Rubbing her 'head', "You really helped us out the other day. Going to have to get you a gift to reward you."

What he'd get a slime that had no wants other than her raincoat and food…he'd have to find something special regardless! But just like that, the memory he tried to suppress just flooded his mind. Everything had been pitch perfect for the dance maneuver. Both Asuka and he were in perfect sync and the need for Suu to intervene was nil. Then Shinji's gun jammed. The suppressing fire to drive the twins back wasn't there, and Suu dove in to force its motion in her giant form. Giant Suu…why was that oddly attractive to Shinji? Regardless of a ginormous slime woman, Suu did her job but had her top vaporized for the effort. Core safe, Suu didn't even appear to be hurt by the blast…Shinji's heart however fared worse.

"It's all done now, we can move on right?" Shinji asked aloud. Asuka was gone, he hoped despite Misato hinted maybe it wasn't permanent. Turning the heat down to a low simmer, the broth needed some time to cook, Shinji hung his apron up. Time to make the rounds with the girls, make sure everything was alright. Hearing the television, Shinji went to the first of his potential wives, "Anything good on today, Miia-chan?" He found the vivacious Lamia lounging on the couch in a semi-doze…sunlight streaming in on her.

Pushing herself off the couch, eyes blinking sleep as she rubbed her chin free of moisture, "Huh-wha? Is it supper time already? Darling! Did you come to wake me with a kiss?" Miia pursed her lips and closed her eyes while leaning in towards him. Ah yes, the lack of any real physical intimacy over Asuka's stay. Guess Miia, and likely the others, were a little anxious as to what their situation as like now. They had that mind shattering and life changing night, but since then it was smaller yet just as enjoyed things.

"Miia-chan, Cerea-chan is outside training…" Shinji tried to push off the offer. If he started, he wasn't sure he'd know if he'd stop. The idea of others watching him being with another…he felt it was cheating on them. Not that he thought they felt it was that way, it was one thing to know a thing…another to see it. Seeing things hurt in a way that just thinking something didn't. When Miia just hummed and leaned in closer, oh yeah with her longer body he couldn't really avoid her, Shinji promised himself it would be quick. It wasn't, time was lost as they enjoyed a tender moment. And when he parted, he saw that same loving expression on her face as he did that night, "That was…"

Taking Shinji's hand, Miia placed it to her chest and he felt her heart pounding, "Wonderful. But if you keep kissing like that…I won't be responsible for what I do to you Darling. Should we…" Miia looked up at her room and back at Shinji in a VERY telling manner. An open and neigh pleading offer to slip off for an early afternoon exercise.

"Dear Sir? Dear Sir do you have a moment?" Mero's voice called from the top of the stairs. Shinji and Miia both sighed, not really going to have a private moment when three or four other women were moving about, most wanting his time as well.

With a chaste kiss to Miia's cheek, "Be right up Mero-san." They would have time, as long as he kept winning against the angels, Shinji pleaded with all the fates to let him have that time. Could all be a dream, or it could all be taken from him as so many other things were, but his small bundle of hope was growing. With a caress to her shoulder, Miia holding his hand there, "Haven't heard from Papi today, mind take a peek in on her, make sure she's not getting into trouble? After your show of course"

Her tail smashing about, something Shinji learned was how she vented frustration, Miia pouted. Coiling up tight, she buried her face in a couch pillow for a moment, a muted scream left it, before, "Sure thing Darling. You go see what our newest border wants. Just don't go making her fall for you as well." Her wink was hard to read, did Miia mean that or was it a joke?

"Mero-san is just trying to fit in," Shinji said to himself as he mounted the stairs. With everybody having a nickname for him, Mero was just following suit. Elegant and sophisticated, achingly beautiful just like the others, Mero was a hard woman not to notice. Rapping on her door, Shinji peaked inside and felt that reaction again. Asking more to get her attention, "You needed something, Mero-san?"

Her elaborate dress was cast to the side, leaving the mermaid in just her swim top, Mero's tail splashed in the water of her small pool. Shinji's heart really was getting a work out, fates were throwing such diverse and tempting women at him. But so far, Shinji did not think Mero was on the make for him. "You may call me 'chan' as well, Dear Sir, we are all friends here correct? I am no greater a person than Miia-chan or Suu-chan. As for what I called you for…I think something is wrong with one of the water jets. Do you have a moment to confirm it?" Mero was polite and soft as always.

"I…sure," Shinji swallowed hard as he neared the pool with extreme caution. During one of his efforts to avoid Asuka during their forced cohabitation, Shinji had an accident. Skimming Mero's pool, he worried it was too shallow for her, Shinji fell in. It was pure luck that he flailed hard enough to not sink, and he grabbed the ladder, but he was leery of getting close again. He would tell Mero this, if she had anybody else she could ask about this. Misato was gone, and likely would have pushed it onto him anyway, and the others didn't have the hands or knowledge to handle it. Rolling up his slacks, he crawled over to the side, "Which jet is it?" 'Pool maintenance' had entered into Shinji's 'casual reading' since Mero moved in.

Waving Shinji in closer, not worried about having a man so close to her, Mero smiled warmly at him. A woman's smile would be the death of him, made him want to do anything to help them. Once Shinji was at her side, she took his hand, the webbing felt strange but nice, she guided it to the water and to the jet. "See how there is air leaving the jet and it feels weak? My-my you have such warm hands, Dear Sir," she blushed just a little.

Don't react, don't react, you have three potentials already, but it was so hard! "Y-yeah I feel it," and he did, weaker than the others of course he only knew Mero for some two weeks, but it was there, small and building. Peaking over the side, careful not to overextend, Shinji did see the water jet expunging gouts of air bubbles. Laying on his belly, aware of Mero's tail was right next to his side, Shinji unscrewed the cap of the jet. Nodding to himself, "I read about this, I think…" he dug his finger into the jet as far as possible.

"My-my such deft fingers, you play music correct? Such fingers would work wonders," Mero's voice wafted heavily on the moisture rich air. Watching him work, nearly cheek to cheek with him, the mermaid had no self-consciousness or space issues it seemed.

Feeling something slimy, Shinji twirled his fingers around it…much like he used his fingers with Cerea-chan once last week…and yanked. "Y-yeah I play the cello. Haven't had a chance lately with the whole…training thing. But if you'd like…" he tugged harder and harder. With a big gush, water spraying upward into his face, Shinji held aloft the obstruction. A massive wad of Mero's hair, it wasn't the luxurious strands as she maintained, but a gunk covered slime ball of it.

"M-m-meeeee…." Mero cutely panicked, grabbed the wad and dove into the water hugging it. Guess she wasn't expecting Shinji to see that. He couldn't help but chuckle at that, and he watched her watching him as he finished putting the jet back together. Simple fix, embarrassing for Mero. Might have to put a hair catch on the filter to keep that from happening. Waving down at her, she bashfully replied, Shinji left the girl to calm down.

Walking back into the upstairs hallway, seriously how they install Mero's pool Shinji wished to know, Shinji bounced into a frantic Miia and Centorea. "Is something wrong? Who is this?" Shinji asked as he noticed another person. A man, a strange man, but he had a camera with him.

"Oh Master!? Your timing be impeccable as always. Papi be ready to lay her egg, this man is documentary film crafter, has a badge even. They haft overheard of our predicament when Miia called out for me," Centorea practically pranced. Boundless energy had to go somewhere, and it went into her legs as she stomped.

Grabbing Shinji's hand, dragging him with her, Miia was just as frantic, "I panicked! Darling, Papi is asking for you. This guy said we can get a lot of money for helping as well. A-and is going to take my bag of scales, said it might be useful as well." Miia all but threw Shinji into Misato's room and to the bed where Papi sat on the edge.

"Papi-chan, you feeling alright?" Shinji was a little overwhelmed by all this sudden action. Men were in his house? They were going to film Papi lay her egg, and were taking things from Miia and maybe others? Something about this sounded wrong, exploitive! But with the red faced and panting Papi gazing out at him, Shinji had other issues to tend to first.

Panting and sweating quite profusely, Papi was not the energetic ball of joy she oft was. Her wings flapped listlessly but she gave Shinji a smile all the same. "Sorry Hubby, Papi is always causing problems. Hubby just fought a monster and now…it's too big for me to push out myself," poor girl was nearly in tears.

Brushing away the lone tear that threatened to fall, Shinji owed up to what was needed. "No tears, Papi-chan, I know about this, I'll…help," Shinji did not like how this man was setting up his camera and lighting. When he had read about this problem, Shinji nearly freaked out himself. It was rare, but sometimes Harpies eggs didn't come out due to stress or illness and grew larger. If the problem went on to long, they'd need aid in getting the offending creation out. It was often a lover or family member that helped, as it was quite the intimate ordeal. Not something you taped. Crawling behind Papi, he slide his legs under hers and spread them, "Let me know if it starts to hurt…are you sure you want this filmed?"

"Oh don't mind us, this is all for science and better understanding of our monster friends," the 'director' said with passing conviction. The man's glasses and beard reminded Shinji of his father, not good for the man. Finishing setting up the camera and lights, the man got right up close nearly under the hem of Papi's skirt.

Yeah, this wasn't happening, but he'd deal with it after the fact. "Alright Papi-chan, just breathe and relax alright? Deep in and deep out, and leave it to me alright? Listen to what I say," Shinji turned out the man. Let the odd man do what he was doing for now, and he'd deal with it after. Sliding his hand under her clothing, careful not to lift it high enough to give the man a free view. Feeling about that slim and taught stomach, he felt the bulge of the egg and started to gently push it south, "Alright Papi?"

She nodded and bit on her lip to keep from moaning, but she bucked and wiggled as she did the two times they shared a little time. So…wasn't pain that she was feeling. Miia and Centorea were watching with rapt attention, no help there, and that man was inching closer and closer and getting lower and lower. Yeah, not really here for science or anything positive.

"Almost done, Papi-chan, you're doing great," Shinji gave her cheek a peck to encourage her. This was when it got rough. Pushing gently down with his thumbs, much like kneading bread, he pulled Papi open as carefully as he could. Whispering to her, "Now push, Papi-chan, push. Miia-chan catch it." Shinji was not used to being the one to order people around, but nobody was moving aside from the unexpected man.

Rushing down between Papi's talons, nearly knocking the man over in the process, Miia held her hands cupped together. "S-should I get a towel or something? What do I do with it after it comes out?" Miia did not look up. Guess even girls had a few things they wanted to keep secret from others, and Miia was not wanting a free look right inside of Papi.

Pushing just a little harder with his thumbs, Shinji could feel the egg start to crown, "No, just a standard egg like we get from the store. Just that it came from Papi-chan and is a little bigger." It was a lot bigger by the feel of it stretching the poor girl. How long had she been to stressed to lay it? Well…how long had he been waffling about and causing issues with his still deep rooted fears? Yup, some of this was on him. Peeling her just a little bit more, leaning his chest to her back, Shinji pushed Papi and they all heard an audible pop.

"Thank you Hubby…thank you," Papi was still panting heavily, a wet noodle against him. Laying her down, Shinji got out from underneath her and covered her with Misato's blanket. Grabbing a shirt, Shinji wrapped the egg with it and handed it to Miia.

Pulling out his wallet, the Director had cash in hand and a wide grin on his face. Gushing loudly, "I'll buy that egg for you! Genuine harpy eggs go for to…what are you…" The man dropped his wallet and money as Shinji grabbed the camera.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't care if you are a legit documentary film maker. You're not getting this footage, the egg, and if you don't leave," Shinji gave the man his best impression of his father's death glare. Popping the san-disk out of the camera, Shinji tossed it by Centorea's hoof. With a smile as his lovely centaur, "Be a dear and crush that?" Words didn't even all get out before it was dust.

Gathering his money and the broken chips he could, the Director was livid. Stuffing his things into his pockets, the larger man was not a happy camper, "You little shit! Do you know who I am? Do you know what I can do to you? Stupid monsters don't know anything, just a great source of money for me! You cost me so mu-rgk!" Eyes crossed, legs buckled, Shinji turned the man around after he did what all smaller guys did in a fight. Capitalize on the larger person's confidence and hit the weak point. Not really caring about the man's safety, not after hearing what he had, Shinji shoved him out the window and to the ground.

Having fallen that far before, Shinji had packed that patch of dirt with extra loamy grass, guy would be fine. Breaking the camera lens, he tossed it out after him. "I didn't over-react did I?" Shinji had to ask, but he got no answer. They were all blushing at the overt display of concern and defense he just performed…yup going to be a long day.

X-X

Walking through the rain, Rei felt it refreshing didn't rush through it. Some people hated the rain, Rei wasn't one of them. Since she was denied the pool thanks to her new lower blood temperature, the rain was one of the few options she had. Sadly she only got that small joy when it was in short durations, even the rain affected her after prolonged periods. Using her key to open the outer gate to the Katsuragi household, Rei felt her anxiety growing. She didn't know what to do…for the first time in her life she was confused with little idea to do.

"Ikari-kun, he said to talk to him when I have issues," Rei clenched her satchel harder. Sure part of her issues in life were her feeling for the young man, but it was not a bad issue. Knocking on the door, she was glad she had his homework to bring in. Sick for two days, Rei had been given the task to bring his handouts as Asuka refused the task. Rei was not a fan of Asuka, girl was rude, brash, and did not care about anybody but herself. When nobody answered her Rei pushed the intercom, "Ayanami reporting with Ikari-kun's school work."

She had expected somebody to answer the door, she could hear people inside, but nobody was coming to let her in. So…Rei did what she always did when things didn't go according to mission, she took things into her own hands. In a deft show of her new strength, Rei just pushed slightly hard against the door by the handle and it snapped open. Could be a threat inside that needed to be addressed, and she was ordered to keep Ikari safe. Moving with purpose, she listened to the sound of voices and soon found herself in the house's living room with the four girls sitting around Ikari. "I let myself in, I have Ikari-kun's homework."

"Oh? I did hear the door. I am sorry, dear, we are a bit vexed right now. Doctor Akagi is currently seeing to Dear Sir, and we are…debating how to aid him," the newest addition, Meroune "Mero" Lorelei from her readings. Kuroko had provided Rei with detailed files on the residents, well…not provided actually. Smith left her computer on while she took a bath and Rei helped herself as per her training. Rei knew much of her fellow ladies serviced (or to be) by the young Ikari. Rei had lost much of her apprehension of her affection for Shinji.

Tilting her head just a little, Rei was confused, "He appears fine to me. I have your printouts and wish to speak with you regarding a private problem of mine." Rei stepped past the mermaid and the dozing harpy, and held out Shinji's only slightly damp printouts. Guess the rain had seeped into her bag after all. Noticing an odd cranial accessory atop Ikari's head, a greenish yellow antenna. Hearing more than seeing the centaur approach, "Where is Akagi at?" Rei would like to avoid unnecessary Akagi interaction.

"That be not master, though we all find the likeness uncanny," Centorea took the papers from Rei. Gently pulling Rei out of the splash zone, as the smiling Shinji with vacant eyes followed Rei's motions closely. Leading Rei to a chair, one she couldn't use herself, the worried centaur set the schoolwork down, "This be Suu-chan. Her ability to mimic things be far more…lifelike than we had believed before."

"I love you," Suu mimicked Shinji's voice perfectly. The whole room reacted in various ways to the adoration said with utter conviction and in the exact voice of many of their most cherished non-family members. Reaching out and grabbing Miia's hand, Suu leaned in and kissed Miia's cheek, "I love you."

Her mind shutting down, Miia dove at the Shinji-Suu thing "Darling not in front of everybody!" Rei just watched the lamia confirm her suspicions and small budding hope. Regardless of what Miia said, her actions would have led to a very private encounter had she not buried her face into the watery substance of Suu's body. Everybody watched the bubbles of air leaving Miia's mouth as she screamed for a moment and yanked herself out, falling back on the couch. Coughing up some of Suu's slime, "Sorry…sorry…overwhelmed there. Wasn't expecting such a…Suu-chan don't do that again please?"

Papi and Centorea agreed as Mero just laughed lightly behind a closed hand, Rei didn't know if the mermaid was masking or not. "If he is not here, I will go to see him," Rei went to stand only to have both Mero and Centorea hold her down. Her wings fluttered as her agitation rose, were they trying to stop her? Clenching her teeth and claws, Rei was about to rebel and demonstrate her heightened strength, "Is there a reason you are not allowing this? Does it have to do with your using of this surrogate?"

"Smith said we'd get super sick! Hubby's sick might make us sick and…uh…everybody sick…hm…" Papi tried her best to remember the exact details she had heard. As the theoretical smoke could be seen billowing out of Papi's ears, her head wobbling to and fro as her mind worked overtime, the others timidly found other things to look at.

After rubbing her face clean on the couch, Miia was the one to answer Rei's demand for information after Suu reverted to her teenage form. Dazzling the slime with her radiant smile, Rei was jealous of that smile, "Thanks Suu-chan, don't think I like seeing Darling and it not be him. As for what happened…well…he has the flu. Smith is worried it could interact with us in some ways to make a super bug, get everybody really sick. Since Suu-chan is immune, we were trying to teach her ways to nurse Darling while we can't."

"How did he become sick with the flu? Akagi isn't giving him medication is she?" Rei had been told by Smith to prevent that. Smith was adamant that Rei not take anything from Akagi unless necessary, and to never give any of her old meds to Ikari. Had he taken her pill and it was the true cause of his illness? Had she gotten her first real friend injured in her wish to aid him?

Again the room found Rei interesting in not watching or talking too. Even the slime appeared to have a downcast and dejected attitude. Walking into the room, cigarette in mouth yet unlit, Ritsuko chuckled a little. "Didn't expect you here Ayanami. Sorry to break it to you, the stable is closed today. Ikari-kun's flu is the combination of extreme physical activity and exposure to the rain we've been having last few days. Girls here have been needy…though got some good samples…and if his sleep talk is to be believed he ran after the slime that got out in the rain the other day. He needs rest and to take it easy," she pointed at the primary three threats.

Easily breaking out of the lax grip left on her, Rei stood and put the chair between Akagi and her. Evaluating everything Akagi was doing, "With my nature, can I aid in tending to him with Suu?" That was the slime girl's name, if it was a 'girl'. Judging on the creatures preferred body type, Rei would treat it as a female as that was what it showed. Noticing Ritsuko had her small purse with her, "Did you provide him medication?" Was it like hers? Was Akagi trying to experiment on Ikari-kun as she had done before?

"You don't really know how to tend to other people, Ayanami. But you can go into his room, sure. And yeah I gave him some flu meds. Well, as much as I'd love to talk with each of you," she did sound as if she really DID want some private time with each of them she bit her thumb painfully. Heading towards the door, "I have to finish Shianus-kun's plug and the commander has those tests we need to do. So when you get done playing with Kuroko, don't forget you have responsibilities at Nerv. We've both been neglecting them." With a wave, Ritsuko had to tear herself away from the room and left with a mighty door slam.

Gathering up the still damp papers, Rei heard all she needed and headed towards Ikari's room. Only to be blocked when the Harpy crashed in front of her. "Papi wants to help! Hubby helped her with her egg and she wants to repay him! Hubby even mmmMMMMmMMm" Miia and Centorea's hands covered the girl's mouth to prevent further details.

"D-don't mind Papi-chan, we had a…intruder a few days ago, was an odd day. You go speak with Master while we teach Suu-chan how best to aid in his healing," Centorea's ears were in constant motion. Something had happened, something they wished keep secret, Rei could tell. Aside from Mon, people and Extra-species were always trying to keep secrets and cover personal wants. Rei would let them have it, it didn't really impact her did it?

With their blessing, Rei left the Extra-species girls to teach and train the slime. Rei would watch and see what they had in mind eventually. Finding Ikari's door open, Rei let herself in and was overwhelmed for a moment by something unexpected. The smell…it was glorious! Her senses were so heightened lately she was occasionally struck like this. THIs was…different…it was he pheromones maybe or maybe just his natural musk and Rei adored it! A small folding chair was set out, likely by Akagi, Rei refilled it, "Ikari-kun, hello. Are you well?"

"Oh? Ayanami-san? How nice to see you. With Smith-san's warning, haven't seen anybody since yesterday aside Misato and Akagi-san. H-how are you?" Shinji had sat up a little. Tired and haggard, bags under his eyes, Shinji would have sat up had Rei not pushed him back down. It was so easy to do, her strength wasn't even necessary. Guess the flu really did take most of his strength out of him.

Setting his paperwork on his nightstand, making a show of it to him, Rei saw the bottle of pills. Did she take them, or trust the doctor wasn't going to possibly make things worse for the convoluting pilot? Even Akagi had to know it was a bad idea to push a sick person…she'd trust the pills were normal medicine. "I am better than you are. The others are vexed, training the slime…" she suddenly felt bad. She had come to talk to Ikari about a problem of hers, not to see him just to see him. Selfish…this was selfish!

"What's wrong, Rei-san, you look troubled. I can't…can't help much, but if you wanted to talk I can do that," Shinji coughed a little from the labor of it all. He didn't bat Rei's hands away when she gently pushed him back down and held him to the bed as his coughing racked his body. Rubbing the hand he used to cover his coughing against the bedding, Shinji calmed and nodded his appreciation.

He offered, Rei accepted. She needed somebody to talk to about it that she could trust. She trusted Mon, but they were part of the problem so…they wouldn't give an unbiased answer. Ritsuko's mocking words cut deeper now to Rei as she saw the frail and weak body before her. How easy would it be to snuff out that life, a pillow over his face, hand to throat, anything. Yet despite that sickness and weakness he was willing to help…and she had nothing to do for him. But… "I have been offered a position to join MON as a new part-time recruit. They would let me move in with them, train me, b-be there for me. But I find myself worried."

Head swiveling to the door as it opened and Suu walked in with a bowl of food, Shinji did slide to a semi-reclined position. "That sounds great Rei-san! Your old place was a terrible place for you. Not safe or clean, you deserve better. And…" he stopped to cough more. Both Rei and Suu hurried over to him to keep him from hurting himself with those coughs. Holding his hand up once he was done, "Sorry bout that. And thank you Suu-chan for the food. W-why you worried Rei-san? I don't think Smith-san would put you in danger."

Watching Suu open her mouth and Miia's voice came out it, "Darling, you have to feed a flu so I made you some rice porridge! Eat up!" Suu opened the crock and spooned a brownish rice mixture towards Shinji…Rei intercepted it. A bit flavorful, nice and crunchy, Rei nodded and let Suu try to feed Shinji. Watching Shinji pale and fall backwards covering his mouth, Rei got the garbage can for him. OH yeah…her changes HAD altered her sense of taste.

Taking the pot from the slime, Rei set it aside and waved shook her head, "That will make him sicker. Do not…" Rei felt Suu's antenna touch her forehead and that feeling of rain washed over her again. Cool and refreshing, if a little slimy. A small probing in her mind reminded her of the Dummy Plug, her mind was touched. Opening her eyes, Rei dropped the crock on the ground and it broke, before her was her old body, pre-changes. Stepping on the mess, it was hot to the touch, "What is the meaning of this? Do you mock me? Showing me what I will never be again."

"Rei-san stop…Suu-chan doesn't mean anything bad. Look at her antenna," Shinji had found the strength to move and grab Rei's wrist.

Watching the facsimile of her old self nod, Rei saw the antenna was an 'X', then Suu shifted to being a perfect replica of Rei's new form became an 'O'. Then Rei saw something she thought herself incapable of, Suu smiled while in her form…and Rei was stunned. Gasping aloud, "I can…do that?"

"Yes," Suu said in a voice that was wholly her own, reverting back to a more aged body. "Rei…good girl…Rei love Master…Suu love Master…Rei good…fear bad." Shinji gasped and took Suu's hand with his free one, her first stunted and fragmented words got a grin on his face and ate away a good part of the illness's marring of his looks.

Leaving the pair again, Suu nodded once and mimicked Shinji's actions and kissed both Rei and Shinji's cheek. Gazing at Rei's hand, Shinji was reluctant to let go, but his strength did let out and he fell back with a thump. "You are a great girl, Rei-san. You've done so much, given so little. I say…be selfish and do what you want for a change. MON is a great group, they've been here before. They'll look after you, help you in ways Nerv can't. So…do you…trust them?" he yawned as his fatigue caught up with him.

"I do…and t-thank you," Rei was amazed she said that. Trust was hard for the girl, trained since her memories began to trust nobody but the commander. She trusted Shinji now, did want to trust MON, but was afraid. She had also never thanked anybody before, never had the need or want to. But in the small room, bathing in the smell of this man she cared deeply for, she found those two chains broken.

Suu came back in, towels in hand, Rei was content to let the slime work and to listen. This time it was Mero's 'keep the body dry' too ease in healing. Didn't work well as Suu couldn't 'dry' anything without her coat and she didn't have it. Again and again Suu tried to work some form of healing only to fail time and time again due to her nature or misunderstanding. Rei nearly stopped her when Shinji fell asleep, let him rest, but Suu put her antenna to his head. It felt so good to Rei, she let it go.

Then…Rei got up and left when Suu's breasts enlarged and she started nursing Ikari with them. Guess Suu gleamed some want from Ikari or from within the slime itself and Rei left them to it. Next time…next time he was healthy Rei would ask him about spending more private time with her. Right now she something else to do, sending a simple text, 'I accept your offer', was instantly followed with a phone call from Tionishia and a gushing and blubbering happy ogre. Rei likely felt even more joy than Tio.

X-X

Notes

Starting to add more twists and turns to both stories and keep things interesting. Without the fear of them leaving Shinji will be more open...and with that they'll be more daring. Getting Rei into the mix while trying a new take on Asuka's superiority...human superiority.

Later

Mercaba


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer

Halloween is coming up soon and I've yet to go to a haunted house…sad. But work is getting scary! Writing stuff for AWS but the people who give me the specifics are fighting for which way to deploy and time keeps on ticking. JOY! Flatcon was cool but nothing stuck out as a 'must have' so oh well.

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 8

"I think I'm getting the hang of this, don't you Cerea-chan?" Shinji asked after dabbing sweat from his forehead. He had just repelled one of her overhead slashes expertly. Better and better, her master was quickly pushing her to the limits of her own skills. Sliding is sword into his sheath, Shinji tossed the towel to her as he approached. Vaulting up onto her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Ready to move on? We've been here longer than we typically stay anywhere."

Fixing her torn skirt, Centorea sheathed her own blade first then dried herself as well. Staring off into the open sun as it crested the ocean, she would miss this site. But they were on the run for the evil lamia and harpy alliance that were hunting men like her master. A vicious alliance of races that threatened all daring and virile men, Centorea took it upon herself to see to Master's safety. "Tis a shame we be not able to stay. The morning air here be wonderful and the food from the peasants was delicious," she wiggled a little. Master's hands around her stomach were warm and teasing.

Feeling a little frisky, Shinji playfully bit into her neck as he nuzzled her, "And the nights were just as lovely. Being with you under the stars." He nibbled on her ears just a little. Ah yes, their nights spent in the cave they had cleared were equally lovely. It had been a bandit hideout that they dispatched for the locals. In honor of her valiant deed as a knight they allowed her to use it and brought the food for them. Away from prying eyes and ears, Master and she indulged themselves just a little. His hands moving up from her taught belly to her ample swell, "One last time before we ride my love? We've a long trip to Edo yet."

"We shouldn't…but if it be what Master doth desire, as your servant I shant disobey," her cheeks colored in both embarrassment and from the touches. They month they spent in that cave had brought them closer together in both mind and spirit. Master even spoke of taking her as wife if they found a church willing to do the ceremony. Cantering into the cave, adorn with handmade versions of the Ikari and Shianus crests, she made her way to what had been their shared bed chamber. His hands working her expertly as stopped suppressing her moans, "Master, ye be a wild beast this morn. I be not worthy of thy affection, but accept it!"

When his switch was flipped Shinji was quite the berserker, Centorea had learned. Either in their fights against the goblin hordes, or in this room, he had endless energy when needed. Effortlessly twisting her head to face him as he slowly slide off her side, face to face with her as he had grown over the years of travels he smiled. "We spoke of this Cerea-chan, I love you. And I always go all in for that which I cannot be without!" they embraced and that skilled diplomatic tongue worked its magic on her.

"Master…" she couldn't speak more, her wants condensed into that one word. He nodded and trailed her flank as he walked. Feeling him pull up her skirt after removing her armor, she gripped the railing she had installed. Looking out the window as their children played with wooden swords and shields, Centorea cherished her family more every day! Since the wedding and her babies were born, they had settled down in Edo to run a restaurant! "Master…ye hands be more calloused then normal, be ye alright?" something felt odd. Master's hands were larger and less enjoyable as they brutally pawed at her.

Cries of passion got Centorea's attention to her side. Twisting her head quickly and harshly, her unbound hair splayed out and actually wrapped around her shoulders she saw them! "Darling! DARLING! Yes! More! Never stop!" a lamia…one that was oddly familiar was coiling around her beloved husband!

"Don't hog him! Let Papi have a turn! Papi found Hubby after all!" the equally nude harpy called out. Strange, their eyes were blurred out, but Centorea was certain they were old allies from before the great Extra Species war! Squatting down on Master's face, Centorea watched him lavish upon both of them…then she felt those hands again.

Turning to at the waist she had to see who was behind of if not master! It was her mother alongside one of her own races men! Disapproving scowl on her face, "You have been sloppy in your training daughter! Disciple is needed. And I have found your true husband. Now start making me grand children!" Slapping the male centaur on the back she pointed at Centorea's behind with a nod.

Watching that bruiting thug of a creature, face marred with scars and ugly stubble, uneven slobbering mouth with a lolled out tongue, it didn't talk as much as laugh and nod. Those hands slapped her painfully on the back, pulled back, and…

"NOOOOOooooooo!" Centorea screamed as she woke up. No great Lamia/Harpy war, no years of traveling with master, no disappointed mother. Just her, in her night cloths sticky with sweat, and a dull throb in a place she refused to mention. Gazing about the room as her mind started to boot up again, she panted softly as she collected herself. A dream, just a dream. Started off so wonderfully, but ended an utter nightmare of her biggest fears combined. Getting off her mat, no bed for her as it was not needed of a knight, she quickly changed. Careful with her skirt, she felt sensitive. "By all the spirits, what haft become of my mind! I have sullied my gown!" she found a wet stain on her night cloths.

A good week after Master's recovery, found Centorea sneaking through the house with her wad of night cloths. Last night it had been Miia sneaking about at night that colored Centorea's dreams. They had all talked about the abuse they heaped on Master that helped in putting him in that sickened state. Well…Miia and Papi had done. Don't go overboard again, give him time to recharge and rest. Centorea couldn't bring herself to approach him at all though, it wasn't the knights' way! Her love be true, and she wished for tender moments…but was the master's right not the servants to ask!

"Cerea-chan is that you?" Shinji called out from the kitchen. Curses, she had slept in a little and he was already up and about cooking! Turning on the hall light, he peeked his head around the corner and found his target and smiled. Drying his hands on a hand towel, "Not often I wake before you. But with the rain, not like you can practice outside. Anything you'd like special for breakfast?" Oh he was just that little bit happier and more energetic, Miia hadn't overdone it and left him in great spirits.

Why couldn't she be the cause of that twinkle in his eye! That bounce in his step from knowing and feeling the tender caress of somebody that cared and was cared for? Shamefully hiding her gown on her back, she didn't want to burden him, he had enough with his Nerv business and his aiding of all of them! Clopping closer to him but keeping her flank hidden less he learn, "Aye, a poor night sleep and a bad dream haft made me sluggish this morn. As for mine meal…anything ye provide would…M-Master?"

Moving towards her, Master was smiling so tenderly at her, Centorea found her heart pounding in her chest. Was this a dream again, was this to be her cursed fate? Dreaming of all the things she wished yet paralyzed by her own inaction! "Something wrong? You've been…distant since I was sick. Anything you want to talk about?" he slowly reached out for her, hands fidgeting and ready to pull back at any sign of reluctance. Finding none, Shinji took her right hand with both of his and held it, he had to be able to feel her pulse through her fingers.

"Nothing be…nothing be wrong. Tis just wishing to give ye time to fully heal from thy illness. Master doth do so much for all of us…we all felt our abuse be what helped cause your illness," Centorea's ears and tail were going wild. She hated her inability to control them at times like this. But it felt so lovely to just feel his hand, to hear such care in his voice. He did love her, held no grudge against her, yet she lied to him! Something was wrong…she wished for more. Not much more, but it wasn't her nature to take! Just like it wasn't Master's! A selfless man and a knight, whose nature would hold longer!

Squeezing her hand a little harder, Shinji got that pensive expression of his. Evaluating what he heard, saw, and knew for flaws or falsehoods. Typically Centorea saw that look when Katsuragi was talking about chores or one of the street vendors were trying to sell them bad produce. When that twinkle left his eyes, a fear replacing it, "None of you were the cause of that. Just me being stupid and running out in the rain after Suu-chan." A lie and they all knew it. Sure the rain was the tipping point, it had been the post-Soryu emotional outpouring that was the true cause. And like that he let go of her hand and headed back to the kitchen, "If you're heading for the bath, be careful. I think M-Miia-chan took a late night shower, might be messy."

"I s-shall," her throat was rebelling, not working as she wished. He suspected something now! How could he not, she was skulking in the shadows like a ne'er-do-well, says nothing is wrong when it obviously is, and throws something in his face that was clearly a soft point for him. Watching him cook for a moment, Suu-chan was in her small ball form on his shoulder. A few bits of food were tossed into that tiny mouth, he spoke to her, yet Centorea couldn't make it out. She did see Suu-chan's antenna turn into an X in response. Suu was still learning how to speak well, single syllable words, so she continued to use her amorphous body to do a large amount of her communication.

Quickly taking her gown to the wash, Centorea did see quite the mess in the antechamber of the bathroom. Miia was a messy girl, Papi was worse, Katsuragi had her moments, but the rest were…well…Centorea dropped her gown in the growing pile. Not more than a week out of being used like slave labor and Centorea was seeing Master's free time was already spent in cleaning up after them. Mero's clothing was special and needed him to hand wash it, Centorea's so big they needed separate loads.

Sneaking back, she watched him a little more. Slower than he was before, head down, and now Suu was nuzzling his cheek. "I don't know Suu-chan, maybe she's upset with me. Things here are odd. Maybe she h-heard last night and is…she doesn't talk to me like she used to. Think she regrets what we did?" Shinji took the slime into his hands as he asked. That was something all the girls saw and envied of Suu, her connection to Master was different. At times a pet, at others a rival, and yet nobody felt any animosity towards the amazing girl of fluid.

"I doth not regret a moment spent with thee, Master," Centorea stopped hiding. She had to bite her knuckle or laugh when he lurched comically. Suu practically bounced about in his hand as his body jerked about. Finding a larger than normal breakfast for her, going for her stomach it seemed, she hugged the man from behind. Breathing in his scent, "I be not as…skilled in the craft of emotions as the others. Like thyself, I find it hard to ask others for that which I…that which I crave. Your illness, while not caused by us, was worsened. Doth not lie. Thy nature is to soft and kind, I fear its abuse."

Patting her hands around him, his head locked in place as she nearly encased it with her chest, "You're not…just telling me that are you? And you're plenty skilled in emotions! Just…different than the others. You're refined and distilled like Mero-san, less wild and unpredictable like Papi-chan and Miia-chan." They stood like that for a short time, just enjoying holding and being held. But it ended when they both heard Misato's door open and the call out for Shinji. Softy, before they moved to part, "D-did you want to go on a date soon?"

Grabbing her bowl of salad, complete with homemade garlic and olive vinaigrette, Centorea was at her limit for stimulation. "Y-yes, you may chose the time and location," she all but ran out. She said it! She DID it! Voiced her concerns, voiced her wants…well at least a little. And she hugged him! Such a simple thing, something she saw the others do all the time and envied. She could get to like that, really LIKE that. And a date with him? Would it just be her or would another tag along…oh she hoped it was just her. The others were finding excuses to drag him off alone, she could do the same!

Back in her room, she pranced about in a state of giddy elation! Why was such a small thing so big to her? Well…it was just how she was! She wasn't a 'big thing' type of girl, small things worked best for her, and it worked to destroy those fears she had. That dream…it was all her big fears and wants in one. The dream of traveling the world with her master, fulfilling her training as a knight. Her wants to start a family. And her fears of disappointing her mother and the need to disobey tradition! Eating her salad, she found it filling and delicious as always.

Once the overflow of emotion was gone…well contained…she ventured back into the madness of the house. The table was rampant with Papi making a mess and needing Master to hand feed her, Katsuragi and Miia zombie like dazes over half drunk coffee, and Mero waving at her. That mermaid, Centorea was sure she was either royalty or a reincarnated regal bloodline! Always so formal yet kind, Centorea liked Mero very much. Everybody here actually, she loved living in this house and all its inhabitants. Mornings like this were insane and rambunctious, but she didn't want it to change or end.

"Going to be a late night for me, Shin-chan. We heard some odd stores from a volcano not too far from here. Need to set up an investigation of it. So you're in charge of the house while I'm gone. Be only a few days to get the construction started. I'll have Kuroko some check on all of you…if I can get her away from MON and their adoption of Ayanami as their new mascot," Misato was marginally better after a few cans and a few cups of her beverages.

But upon hearing the news…a lot of eyes perked up. A few days of unchaperoned evenings? Well…maybe she'd have to ask for that date sooner rather than later to get the jump on the others. Remind them to go easy on Master, she'd protect him from them after all!

X-X

Flipping off the television, Touji just groaned in frustration. Stupid thing was either lying to him or he was doing something wrong with life. Guys on the shows he watched were like him, but they were so much more…alive? They had adventures, they had stories, and they had girlfriends or at least potential ones! What did he have? A father and grandfather that were always working, two good friends, and an ever growing folder of internet provided relief material. Hardly the stuff people envied or even thought about. Where was his great adventure? He was tall, well built, and fairly attractive…why wasn't he fending off ladies with a stick?

Leaving his bedroom, tasteful images of ladies (both human and Extra Species) were taped to the walls, he found that yet again the apartment was empty. Hitting the 'missed call' button on the phone, he listened to the same old messages told a new day. 'Sorry we can't get home', 'Use the family account to order some food', and the hardest to hear 'Say hello to your sister for us'. Grabbing a can of soda from the fridge, thinking about it, then grabbing a second, Touji was going to go see Mari. "Took some doing, but finally got Shin-man to agree to go," maybe that would help get Shinji to act.

"I'm leaving…" he said to the empty place out of tradition. Always that phantom of worry laced him…what if one day he heard Mari call back to him when he said it. A ghost responding to him, letting him know that Mari was no longer suffering in a hotel bed and was now with Mom. Shaking the funk out, no good getting depressed, he hit the afternoon streets. He saved depression for his homework and after he laid down for bed. Shielding his eyes from the sun, already past four, "Just need to try harder or something. Actually ask a girl or something. Hopes that they'd ask me aren't really working." But that took courage he was a little lacking in.

Moving through the small crowd of people, Touji kept his hands in his pocket and in tight fists. This was the shit he hated, when the world around seemed to mock him. Pretty girls everywhere, Extra Species walking with their handlers, and the couples. A centaur here, a dragon newt there, and a couple he didn't even know the name of. "Shin-man would know, he's the Extra Species expert now," he mumbled. Didn't fault Shinji for it, Touji saw how hard the kid worked to keep his housemates safe and comfortable. Hell, he was happy for the guy! Shinji deserved some love after all the pain of piloting.

Just would be nice if some of that ever came his way. Touji wasn't on the make for anybody at the Katsuragi household, well except if Misato was offering, so he was all about letting Shinji keep to it. Walking past a maid café, he peeked in and nearly tumbled over with some of the more 'cattle' type Extra Species wearing frilly outfits and shaved hair in unique patterns. "How is that even legal!" he was captivated.

"Would you like a free voucher for a coffee, Master?" the sheep-girl standing outside offered. Her pattern was a mix of black and white fur, sheered into heart patterns, and cute little horns. Handing out a slick coupon to the boy, she had just the cutest little smile, but Touji could tell it was all an act.

Holding up the unopened second can of soda, "No thanks, just walking by right now." The girl's smile didn't lose its luster as she shrugged and went to the next potential customer. Did put a little spring in Touji's step though just seeing that place. He joked about going to them, but even he had standards. Being called 'master' by somebody paid to do it? Not really a turn on for him. Now if it was like that centaur that lived with Shinji? That was different, the whole knight thing was pretty cool! Had a sense of honor about it. Not cheap and tawdry. That was for the porn he watched where he knew it was all fake.

As he neared the hospital, spotting Kensuke and Shinji sitting outside waiting, Touji helped an older man get across the street before running at the pair, hand waiving. "Sorry I'm late, got held up on my homework," more like stuck, but he wouldn't admit to that. He wasn't stupid, just impatient so when the answers didn't come immediately he got angry.

"No problem, Shin-man was just talking bout how he has a date for after this. Finally getting out of his shell," Kensuke nudged Shinji in the gut and winked at him.

For his part, Shinji rubbed the back of his head and tried to keep his embracement down. Lot of people coming and going, so having his romantic plans exposed to them left him less than pleased. Waving weakly at Touji, "And I had tried asking Kensuke about a good place to take Cerea-chan, but he just went off. So going to go with my original plan. You finish your work? I'm having some issues with some of the physics concepts myself." He didn't refute the date, didn't pass it off as just 'getting them exposure to the culture' like he used to.

"Good for you man! You already take Miia-chan out and playing the field a bit?" Touji wrapped an arm around Shinji's neck as they walked. They teased him about the Extra Species girls all the time, doubly so when one of them broke the law and showed up, but he knew Shinji actually cared. Steering the group through the hospital after signing in, conversation lulled during official 'adult observation' time. Leaning in close, "So spill, you actually going to try dating one of them officially?" Best to get this out before it was Mari time.

Gazing at the door to the girl's room with doom etched across every pore, Shinji nodded. "Smith-san reminded me yesterday, they are kinda expecting Extra Species marriages to take off. With us living together, she hopes that one of them and I will…" he trailed off and rolled his hand from front to back. Marriage, they were hoping Shinji would marry one of those girls? Eying the door again, Shinji's complexion was milky, "S-so as such…dating them to get to know them better…that and Cerea-chan has been odd since I was sick and Papi's egg. Mero-san too…thinking a small outing with her to get to know her better is in order too."

"The harpy finally laid that thing? Felt like she was yammering about it for ages. Then again she always goes on and on. Why it take so long, and what you do with it?" Kensuke asked. As Shinji fidgeting and weaved, Kensuke and Touji both noticed the growing fear. They had talked about this, wanted Mari's first meeting with her 'hero' to be good, and seeing Shinji a nervous wreck would NOT fit that category. Which meant they stalled a bit, talked him down, and got the lad to not put the whole of the world on his shoulders.

But Touji had to be Touji, so he punched Kensuke's shoulder…not the best at expressing his emotions with his buddies. "Her name is Papi, Ken. You've talked to her enough, hell you got pictures of her off the net playing with those kids! Least you could do is learn her name," Touji hoped Ken would get better about his latent racism, but such was slow going. Those pictures of Papi playing with those kids were epic though! The harpy had zero qualms about hugging, snuggling, and rubbing against the kids that played squirt guns with her. Made Touji wonder how Papi would act in a more personal setting, questions for Shinji later…alone.

Laughing uneasily, Shinji watched a group of patients walk by who pointed at them, "Stress of the move and house issues caused her to go late. And we ate it. Just an unfertilized egg. Think I split it in an omelet of Misato-san and Smith-san. S-so we going to do this? I had hoped to spend the hour with here before I had to run and pick up Cerea-chan." Good man, being upfront and taking that hit.

"Was hoping to calm you down a bit more, but if you're good then you're good," Touji winked just to throw Shinji off. Opening the door to the room, the smell was always what hit Touji first. It would haunt him to his end. That antiseptic and sterile stench, a room not of healing but of prolonging life. Mari wasn't getting better. And with each failed experiment the doctors tried, they cared a little less and his sister faded just a little more away. Stepping in though, he had a smile a mile wide knowing this would brighten her day, "Hey Mari-chan, guess who I finally was able to…"

Sleeping soundly on her bed, Mari was looking paler than usual. Sunken cheeks, her skin slick with perspiration, and slow ragged breaths. In an instant he went into big brother mode, and pointed at his friends. "Give us a minute guys, she isn't quite ready for guests, alright?" he shut the door, reason given. Kensuke might suspect something, Mari wasn't the type to need time to 'get ready'. Hell, not like she had cloths to change into or makeup to put on, she was twelve and had been in the hospital for six months.

"Mari-chan, wake up, you got visitors," Touji gently roused his sister as best he could. Tapping her cheek with the back of his hand, she bounced a little, and when she did open her eyes they were glazed and unfocused at first. Letting her come to consciousness slowly, that fear was rising in him. Complications from the medications, a botched procedure, and bad luck had Mari fading rather than resurging. Using the buttons on the bed, he elevated her up, "Up for some company other than me today?" He wouldn't say Shinji was there unless she did, no reason to put stress on her.

Slowly shaking her head, grinding her long black locks into the pillow, she croaked out, "Sorry, not today alright? Really tired. Sakamoto-san has me on new pills, they make me feel floaty. But tell Ken-chan hello for me." She smiled her best, in healthier times Touji would be reminded of how likely she was to be a vision in the future. Then again it was a brothers right to consider his younger sister a horrid beast or a blessed angel, Mari could be both depending on the mood.

"Sure thing, want me to come back tomorrow? Or ask him about those pills?" new pills already? Touji hated that, they were never 'better' pills, always things for a new unexpected problem. He'd not let Mari know Shinji was outside, she'd be disappointed in herself and sad. Next time, when she was better. Fixing her hair as best he could, the urge to cry rose up but was squashed. It would hurt Mari to see him like that.

Nodding slowly before yawning, "If you're not busy. I'll be better by then. Just really…" And she was sleeping again. FUCK! This wasn't fair! This wasn't how things were supposed to be!

Clenching his teeth so hard he saw white, Touji counted to fifty in his head. Getting his hands wet with the water in Mari's pitcher, he splattered it on his face and ran it through his hair. Alright, better. Just have to ask Shinji about Ayanami's meds again, failing that break into her place and take the shot! Whelp, time to go break it to the guys that they came for nothing. Holding Mari's hand for a moment, Touji would do what he could for her! Opening the door slowly, stepping out, and reshutting it, he got confused looks from both of them, "She's not having a good day. New meds are making her tired. She'd never forgive me if you saw her like that man, understand?"

"I-uh-yeah, anything I can do?" Shinji appeared green around the gills. His own sense of guilt only exacerbated by hearing she was having a bad day. Had to be hard not to blame himself, Touji accused him of being the sole cause ages ago.

Spotting Mari's doctor, Touji wanted a word with the guy, "Not unless you can get some of Ayanami's meds for me. You said they were to help her get stronger and shit right? I don't care if they make Mari like Ayanami. She can have wings, a tail, purple skin…doesn't matter. If you can get some, I'll take some. Now I have to go talk with her doc. Talk to ya later!" He ran off, rules be damned! It was a dick move, leaving his buddies in the lurch, but family was family!

Catching the doctor talking to some cute little nurse, Touji didn't register anything other than 'dude isn't doing his job.' When the nurse noticed him, stupid condescending bitch, pointed at him with an insipid grin, "Hey Toshi, you got a visitor."

Spinning around on the balls of his expensive shoes, they squealed on the linoleum, "Oh, Suzuhara-kun. Was hoping you'd show up today. Need your father to sign onto another surgery for your sister. An exploratory. Got her on the pre-meds now for it, have to act fast and since your father doesn't show…had to take matters into my own hands." Rocking on his feet, eyeing the nurse and not Touji, guy didn't sound too concerned about the little girl fading in that room of terror.

"What about what we talked about last time, talking to Ritsuko Akagi from Nerv to get her on experimental meds," Touji had painstakingly wrote down the woman's name for just this occasion! Name drop somebody from Nerv, well that tended to get results! Places were terrified of that place, and Touji had an in with them! Sorry Shin-man, but if dropping names got Mari better, Touji was going to do it.

Taking the release form from the nurse, winking at her as he did, still not paying the child any real attention, Sakamoto handed it over. "I tried, but either you got the name wrong or something as they never returned my call. Anyway, I can't just prescribe untested medication on a patient of mine. Have your dad fill this out and we'll do the best we can. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Kanade-chan, shall we?" with an almost sympathetic look, the jerk walked off with the nurse into 'staff only' areas.

Trying to read what the paper said, Touji didn't understand any of it. It was all techno jargon and gobbledygook. The urge to tear it up existed, but he didn't…it was Mari's life on the line. So he folded it up, slid it into his pocket, and headed home. Someday this turned out to be. The joy of finally getting Shinji to see Mari ruined, but he didn't blame Mari for it…she wasn't feeling good, he wasn't going to push it! But he had to do something, couldn't just…he…fuck. What COULD he do!? Keep on Shinji about those pills, maybe even ask Ayanami herself…he had to do something. Had to try! And in the morning, he found his father had signed the release, great.

X-X

She was tired, hungry, and ready to go home…but she still had three hours left in her shift. Stupid volcano business was just a damn nightmare! For the first time in her life, Misato found herself cursing a race of Extra Species! All she wanted to do was set up some observation equipment and scan a stupid hole in the ground, she wasn't disrupting 'ancient holy ground'! But the tribe of Salamander that moved into the area were claiming just that! Sleeping at Nerv, spending four whole days trying to get this project moving…Misato was just about done! Thankfully it seemed like she was on the cusp of a breakthrough!

"Yes Chief Fireback, we will allow one of your tribe to be onsite for the construction of the probing equipment. You can keep the facility after we are finished with it. Plus if we do find something dangerous you can have somebody to insure we don't damage the volcano when we act. Is this acceptable?" Kuroko said with practiced ease. HAH, of course it was easy for Kuroko she hadn't been involved with this mess until three hours ago! Not hard to be fresh faced and bushy tailed with a good night of sleep (at Misato's place), a full belly of good food (complements of Misato's ward), and all the heavy lifting done already!

Sitting with an entourage of three of his tribe, two female and a male, the seven foot tall dark skinned and semi-scaled man nodded and a plumb of fire broke through his teeth. "This was all we wanted. For so long we hunted for our ancestral home and found it here. To lose it now would be a travesty. Katsuragi-san, you were a worthy opponent, you fight well. But I am glad we know peace," he stuck out his clawed hand and his face split into a smile for the first time Misato knew the man.

Taking the extended offer of friendship, more to seal the deal and end things than out of real affection, she found the touch near scalding! With a nod of her own, "Like pulling tree stumps out of muddy earth old man. I do not want to argue land ownership with you again. But glad we can put this behind us. We'll begin moving equipment in soon. Start building, and plan to have our observation in about a month. Will it be one of your council here with us?" The woman at his side that never spoke but looked ready to split Misato in half was the likely contender.

"I will be our representative," the smaller woman at Fireback's side stated. A strange reptilian hiss was present in the younger woman's voice, the streak of fire red hair put Asuka's to shame, and the tail thrashed about and moved the table they all sat around.

All those meeting stopped to just observe the youth that spoke once with such conviction and authority that nobody knew what else to say. Standing up and using a well-worn cloth to dry some sweat off his face, the leader of the tribe submitted, "I thinking it would have been Thrax, my son, but my daughter Pyre sounds as if she will not be left out. Now, we will leave to prepare the land you requested." With a salute the leading family of salamanders left, the discussion finally closed.

Waiting for the Nerv guards to escort the family out of the meeting room, Misato fell atop the table so hard it moved two inches. Almost sobbing with joy, "That man is the most stubborn person I have ever met! If both the commander and he were to ever talk I think the world would end! And that was his family? Gods, I think they could have just walked straight through the walls to the surface to get out!" The strength and heat from his hand was telling enough, that species was not to be trifled with. Reaching for her cup, Misato crumpled it upon finding it empty, "I am done. I just want sleep! Last few days have been hell! So get that look off your face!"

Sliding Misato a form, Kuroko did not in fact remove her smile and simply tossed Misato a pen. "Baby miss her beauty rest or something? With how comfy that bed of yours is…and the backrubs from Darling-kun, I guess I can understand. But you have a release form to sign," Kuroko sipped her cup with delight. Drumming her hands atop the form, she flinched her glasses down just enough to gaze into Misato's unabashed. Trying her best not to laugh, "Guess who is requesting a visit to the farm. Merino found a little loophole. Since her time on that farm isn't up for a few months…she requested human aid since her homestay is in a relationship. Citing and I quote 'emotional and physical support from a loved one.'"

"I completely forgot about her with the whole cluster fuck that is that house. Not signing it right now, not even going to think about Shinji-kun and this mess. I'm just going to coast through the rest of my shift, sleep all day tomorrow, and deal with it then. That Pan can deal with her longings herself. My fuck-it bucket has a hole in it right now so I'm running on empty," Misato forced herself to recline in the chair. Her everything hurt, the beds on base were a nightmare, the food horrid, and she was just full on done! Having Kuroko here goading her with this shit was not helping either!

Folding up the request and putting it in an envelope, Smith gently put it in Misato's pocket. Knowing when and how hard to push, a master in the craft, Kuroko sagely didn't press the jokes. Handing Misato the last half of her coffee, "It's either he visit for a few days, a weekend stay, or she tries to get moved in. Your choice on that. And from what I saw the last few days…they've got a system set up now. Darling-kun is spending more time with each alone and they do more group activities. Kinda cute. He had a date with Shianus the other day. A museum was having some old English exhibit. Which was near a hotel that got flagged for having a human and centaur visit for two hours." Less said the better, even with the laws changed, observation was still held out to prevent abuse…Misato got a monthly report.

Sex. Misato hadn't felt the touch of another in a long time. Right now that thought was devilishly considered! Just something to relax her and take away the days of fatigue and pain. "So Shinji-kun had himself some horsemeat. Whatever…at least they aren't making a mess at the house. Now…any other surprises for me, or can I go to my office and avoid work until I can go home?" Misato pounded the offered coffee and it hardly registered. If one were to tap into her veins, she wondered, at this point would they strike a Columbian mine?

"Get some sleep, we'll talk about the Salamander tribe and your own little tribe in a day or two. I have to go make sure MON isn't fighting over who gets to train with Rei-kun. Girls are frothing on who gets the right to break her in. Oh and to ask about…" Smith ran as Misato hurled the cup at her. Misato could gleam where Kuroko was going with that little ending statement. MON didn't have a lot of interaction with men, neither did Rei, so what male did they have in common? Why if it wasn't her little roommate!

Slinking off to her office, avoiding well-travelled paths and ducking into rooms when people were coming, Misato avoided any and all humanity on her way to her temporary refuge. Such sanity restoring aid was not to be found though, as a streak of red hair was waiting at her door with an annoying German attached to it. Pulling out her keys, "What is it Asuka, I'm not in the mood for much right now. You got what you wanted already, you got Ayanami-kun's old apartment." Asuka had been crawling up Misato's ass for days about getting off base, so the Ayanami transfer was an easy way to dislodge that hundred pound stone.

Voice just the right caliber to make Misato's headache even worse, Asuka screeched, "Have you SEEN that place before? Had I not seen wonder-freak and her monster guards leaving I would have thought it a joke! It's a sty!" Following Misato into her office, Asuka huffed and puffed and paced about making enough noise to raise the dead.

Ideas of chucking Asuka off the catwalks by the Eva's came to mind, but with Misato's current luck the girl would survive. The dull pain in her head was growing, and the one in her stomach was chewing a hole in her side…Misato was not a happy girl. Opening a drawer in her desk, a bottle of brandy rolled into view and she considered, "What do you want from me, Asuka? I didn't make the place, I don't clean the place! Ayanami was put there by the commander, not me! You asked for a place and it was available!" Her anger already on heightened alert, this was turning a code orange into a red.

Not knowing the sigs, or being crazy herself, Asuka pushed on regardless of all the signs. Bouncing the plastic chair around, Asuka sat on it while making the maximum amount of noise. Pushing off of Misato's desk, "I want a place that is habitable and not on the verge of collapse surrounded by constant construction! City this large HAS to have better apartments! So if you don't find me something soon, I'll just stay with you until you do!" Ultimatum delivered, Asuka stood up, knocked her chair over, and walked out.

"She'd be drawn and quartered or eaten alive…I'll allow it!" Misato snickered. The idea of walking in on Papi and Miia eating parts of Asuka sounded pretty darn good right now! Once the trial started it would only be Mero and Centorea that vied for Shinji's time. Misato could accept that, they were quiet. Pushing the drawer closed, no drinking right now. Anything that increased her fatigue would put her under. And under no circumstances was Misato going to sleep here again! Today she went home, saw what her family had destroyed in her absence! Her last nerve fried, Misato just sat and stared blankly at the wall until she gave up and left early.

Only an hour early, but still it was breaking the rules so Misato skulked off again. Driving home she hoped the house was still awake when she got there. The fact Asuka had stayed so late was testament to the girl's drive to get what she wanted. That or they didn't have school the next day, Misato was out of sorts and didn't quite know what day of the week it was at this point. "Just get home, eat some left overs, and crash. No drama, no television, not even any teasing…" she ached for good sleep.

Rolling up to the house, finding the lights down low, she grumbled. Well there went any hope for getting one of them to tend to her. Fine, whatever…how her last few days had been anyway. Slamming the door loudly, if she could 'accidentally' wake one of them up all the better! Hearing nothing, she just accepted fate. Finding the leftovers in the fridge and not waiting for her in the microwave as normal, she ticked another annoyed box. "Forgot to tell them I was coming home today…and not going to be here yesterday…and…shit," she had been so wrapped in the verbal war with the Salamanders she neglected everything else.

"Whatever, I can run a microwave without his guidance," Misato made herself a plate and assured herself. Such was not the case however, and after the three minutes of rewarming was over she was left with an outer shell of utter flame and a core of ice. How in the blue hells had she messed it up! Nibbling a bit on the horror she constructed, she just pitched it with a screaming internal curse! Liquid supper it was! Home now, drinking begin! Empty stomach and overly tired or not, Yebisu soothed! Popping the top she sipped it, "It better or I will wake him for some food. Shinji-kun wouldn't mind, right?"

Opening the door to his room, lights off and a lump in the bed, she stalled. It would be wrong to wake him with her so tense and upset. Just let it go, and tomorrow she would abuse his skilled hands for some food and a little massage. The slow cycle of breathing she saw on Shinji's bed was proof he was sleeping soundly, no reason to bother him.

"Just take this to bed with me and let this nightmare end," Misato shut the door and left it, stepping over one of Miia's skirts. Guess the Lamia was being a bit messy, Shinji would have to clean that. Stopping at the bathroom to tend to bodily functions, Misato found Papi's clothing and even some of Shinji's in a pile by the bath. A single laugh left her, "Wonder if they ran into one another in passing. Bet that would still get a big jump out of him." Spitting out the last of the toothpaste, Misato rinsed with Yebisu and used Mero's chair harness to go up to her floor.

That was when she heard some muffled sounds. Amorous sounds, coming from Papi's room. But with Shinji sleeping…Misato tensed up. Had something strange happened while she was gone? Maybe Papi forgot who Shinji was and dragged another guy in? Or that creep that pretended to be a documentarian snuck in or something?

Brain working on to little sleep and to bound a nerve, Misato burst into Papi's room with a book in hand ready to attack. "What the fuck is going on in…in…Shinji-kun? But…" Misato's fire was doused instantly as she skidded to a halt and slipped on her butt. Sitting on the edge of Papi's hammock, Misato saw her little man administering a little…well…she didn't know but it got her to swallow hard! Papi was listing against Shinji mewling as he did all the work of lifting and setting as the harpy had negative strength. Hadn't she seen Shinji in his room? No…she saw a BODY in his room…somebody must have snuck in while he was out!

"M-Misato-san? What are you…why are you?" Shinji panicked at just the wrong time. Acting to cover Papi's modesty, he disengaged and in the process unleashed in an arch that splattered the intruder. Covering Papi with a sheet, Shinji wrapped himself in another and turned to Misato. Hands out trying to calm the situation, "S-sorry, Misato-san! When you didn't call, we assumed you'd not be home today. Smith-san said you'd let us know…so…"

CRACK! Misato's hand flew before she even could stop to think. One heavy and hard backhand smack sent Shinji spinning and clutching his face. The utter shock and horror on his face snapped Misato out of her rage. But the damage was done, eyes welling with tears, Shinji ran past her and she heard him nearly tumble down the stairs. Papi was of no help, she had curled into a content ball of post coital bliss and was already sleeping.

"I hit him…oh heavens no what have I done," Misato felt the viscous material that hit her chest, thick and goopy…didn't smell bad either. In her darker moments Misato did admit she enjoyed the hefty 'aroma' of her times with others…oddly soothing. Right now she just owed up to fate. She fucked up royally in a moment of fatigue induced madness. Taking her top off, she draped it over Papi's face, let the girl suffer a little for causing this mess. Crawling into bed, asleep in minutes, she let the darkness take over. In the morning, the house was in chaos, Shinji was gone, breakfast cooked, but he hadn't left a note or anything! Great…Misato got what she wanted, but the cost was high.

X-X

Humans couldn't be trusted, none of them. All were looking to play an angle, get rich, get off, or something else! Rachnera had experienced first-hand the failures of humanity, had them thrust upon her multiple times. Made her wonder why she ever agreed to the homestay program in the first place. Deep down she knew why, but right now she wasn't going to think about that little weakness. Not right now, she had to prove a point to herself. There were no good humans, none. After she proved her point, it would be time to return home to a life of emptiness and loneliness. Befitting of her race.

So as she stalked her pray, ready to capture, her mind replayed all those reasons this had to be done. First was Smith, the woman that was supposed to check up on her. Smith neglected and forgot about her! Left Rachnera to the winds of fate and the households she was forced to live in. Maybe none of this would be needed if Smith had found a more suitable homestay for her. Smith did not, didn't even check in on her after moving in. Hard to trust a species when the first real contact one had neglected any and all duty.

Sticking to the roofs of the houses, Rachnera kept herself close but not 'too close' to her prey. Laden with grocery bags, enough for a feast by the looks. She had been following this man for a good three blocks now. But always other people nearby, couldn't get him and get away if a witness was that close. Guy was the age of the middle daughter in that first house she lived at.

"Bet they were expecting something softer and cuter…a dog or cat like species," her eyes flashed with anger. The look of utter horror from the father when she stepped off the delivery truck was telling. What Rachnera always got from humans, fear and hatred. Not her fault she was born like this! She hadn't intentionally hurt anybody, but they all suspected her a vicious person! So when the youngest daughter got to close, a stray hand covered with life protecting chitin swaying, got hit and cut…well that was just all the justification that family needed. Readying her silk for the capture, "They sold me. Sold me like a defective appliance!" The shame of that still stung deep. Defective, dangerous, unwanted…and more similar concepts continued to wash over her.

Finally her prey was alone. He had taken a side road away from the populated business district and to a moderately nice subdivision. Houses made her get closer to the actual ground, so she leapt to the street lights. Just had to wait for the right time to strike, "And prove you are no different from the rest. Just as vile and racist as them. Willing to use me like they did."

Her second homestay was far worse than the first. Man just wanted to take her silk for sale, had cameras on her filming and streaming her for others to gawk at. A caged animal, or maybe to get off on her top half. But she noticed he only rarely…very rarely…panned down to see her other half. Man was scum, one she knew abused other Extra Species for his own profit. Selling whatever he could get, exploiting people for footage, and openly mocking non-humans as being inferior. What got Rachnera the name, address, and (after a little web-bondage) the description of her current target. This kid, Shinji, refused money for the harpy egg, lamia scales, and centaur tail fur…it had to be a farce!

As the mark juggled the bags he had to get his key out, Rachnera struck. Leaping from her pole to right behind him, the momentum buffered by her legs, she hardly made a sound. Listening to the target, helped her keep focus to not think of him by name, she heard him going over the menu. Kid could cook if it was him doing the actual cooking. Keeping him out of her shadow, she readied her webbing, took one last look about. She saw a strange moving green blob, but that was likely just some lawn cutting that got wet.

It took two seconds to get the arms bound to the chest, nice and tight as she had practiced time and time again. The next strands went under the chin to the top of his head, silencing him before he could utter so much as a peep. Spinning him around fast, his groceries spilling to the ground and rolling everywhere, she got a good look at him. Easy on the eyes, kid was actually pretty attractive…then again Rachnera knew she didn't have a lot of experience with humans that didn't appear horrified by her. This guy didn't, shocked yeah. Who wouldn't be after being bound and gagged? But he wasn't disgusted.

"You're going to come with me for a little while, don't struggle or I'll drop you," was all she warned. Picking him up again, wow…pretty light, she held him with one arm. His back to her chest, she leapt up to the pole again and was off. Had to go quickly, the longer she dallied the likely her will would waver. She wasn't the vile and evil creature these humans made her out to be, but they did darken her perception of them and lessen her care of their respect. Why respect something if it hated you? Such emotions were a downward spiral of anger and resentment.

Heading to the scouted out location she had found, a munitions dump on the outskirts of town near some military base, she had to think. "So I hear you're different than the rest of your kind. Real nice to Extra Species, lets test that shall we? Get to know the real human," Rachnera slipped her other hand to steady him. Huh, despite being so thin she felt definition there as well. Guess he wasn't more than just a bag of bones and flesh, had some meat after all. Increasing her pace, but keeping to the sides of buildings and out of sight of others. She got to her little temporary home just as the sun was setting.

"You and I are going to play a little game. If you win, you go, if I win…" she dropped him after ripping off his gag. She had to suppress a giggle as he squirmed like a little worm to get seated from how she dropped him. Lots of energy in that one. The warehouse was mostly empty, hardly patrolled, and only had a few boxes of massive sized rounds. Something to do with those robots or whatever, Rachnera didn't get much time to care about the 'bigger picture' of this city. To busy being sold and exploited.

Trying to stand without the aid of his hands, Rachnera just pushed him back down with one of her forelegs. Giving up on that tactic guy went for option two, talking. "So, w-what type of game? Did I do anything to offend you miss?" he baited for her name. Wiggling a little in his silken confines, they had been extra tight, he found his escape impossible, "M-my name is Ikari Shinji if you didn't know. And…did you ask about Extra Species? Do you know any of the girls I'm living with?"

"You don't need to know my name. It isn't important. And yes, why don't you start by telling me a little about who you live with. I hear you had a visitor offer you large sums of money not to long ago, why not take him up on it?" Rachnera leaned in real close. Her limbs all bent to get her closer to the ground, hovering right over this morsel. Arms crossed under her chest, she was playing a game already. Get him enticed by her upper form, get that insipid male drive to kick in, and then force the disgust into the open by showing him her full self!

Trying to keep spinning around to watch her as Rachnera paced around him, Shinji quickly gave up as she was far too fast. "Well I live with a great group of women…" Shinji went into a small but brief overview of his living conditions. Who he lived with, what species they were, and the order they moved in. "I…I don't know Mero-san very well right now, but she seems like a very intelligent and polite woman. Just…can't swim so I'm afraid of going into her room to talk," his head hung down in some secret shame.

"So you claim you actually love these women? Why? Why would a human like you care about monsters like us? Just like their upper halves? A lamia and centaur are hardly what humans would consider attractive," Rachnera wasn't buying it. Kid sounded sincere, but she had heard enough honeyed words in her life to take anything at face value. Lifting the guy up by the silken binding she brought him in close. He was blushing being so close…made her own heart skip a beat just a little. What if he was telling the truth and found even HER attractive? N-nobody ever found her as a whole…NO! Stay on target! A trick was all this was!

Looking down, then quickly looking up and even more red in the cheeks, "I do love them. They're all great in their own way! Miia-chan is passionate, Papi-chan energetic, Centorea-chan noble, Rei-san loyal, and even Mero-san is sophisticated. Only saying the least! And…well…I identify with them. I see how society treats them and it isn't fair! They didn't do anything to deserve being cast out or thrown away! Nobody deserves to be rejected just because…because of things they…they…" Kid sputtered off, a faucet with the water being turned off.

"Were YOU rejected and cast out?" Rachnera asked suddenly. Before when this guy talked it was reserved and polite. Bank teller talk. A wall around him of his own making to keep the dangerous world from getting to close and hurting, Rachnera could identify with THAT at least. But when he was challenged on why he liked them, the crack was made and she pounced. Hearing motion from a door, spotting a flashlight beam coming through the crack she acted. Grabbing her pray she climbed up to the ceiling cradling him against her. "Be quiet or I drop you, not one little peep my little sheep," she warned. Yet she did string him up to the ceiling in case she DID need to drop him and run if found.

Walking into the open space, a scared looking security officer complete with Nerv uniform stalked nervously. "Hello? Anybody in here? I heard talking! This is an off…off….ew spider webs! Getting out of here," the guard tried to free himself of Rachnera's webbing but failed and left with it trailing him.

"Good boy, you followed orders. But did I feel you getting excited by me? What would your little girlfriends say. Cheating already are we?" Rachnera dug her fingers just a little into the soft tender flesh under his tongue. Guy says all this stuff about caring and loving Extra Species and all it took to get him going was cradling his head between her breasts? Pervert maybe, maybe that was this guys game…using Extra Species as playthings! Letting him go, he yelped as he started to spin and swing in the open air high above the ground. When they met eyes, "What about me excites you my little fly? Can't be anything below the waist I bet."

Swaying much akin to a pendulum, Shinji was showing his fear as he hung, "Y-y-your legs are very attractive! S-shiny and long…I…I like…I like l-legs ma'am. So-so you are v-very attractive to me…all of you." He let out a scream as she dropped him in surprise. He didn't hit the ground, recovering from the shock she caught him about two feet from the ground.

Going headfirst down to the ground, Rachnera let him spin a little as she collected herself. A lie maybe? No, fear brought out the real person and she had been showing her fangs and threats from moment one. Kid found her attractive? Had a leg fetish did he? Well, first time for everything, but she had to admit…those words did strike her to her insecurities like an insect to a board. Stopping his spinning with a finger, "You are a strange man, very strange indeed." She did laugh at that, he was so bashful! So fun to tease…made her want to tease him more…tie him up more!

"A-am I? I…I guess I am. And…to answer you other qu-question. Yes I was abandoned. You seem to understand what it feels like. W-why else would you do this and ask that. M-my father abandoned me after my mother died. Part of that is why…why I can't stand it when people reject and leave Extra Species alone. Nobody deserves that. S-so I do what I can. It is strange right now…open relationship…well not really. We are dating but not…dating-dating…Smith-san said she wants me to marry…" he thumped on the ground and groaned. Rolling onto his back, he found Rachnera poised directly above him.

All of her eyes were wide and glaring, not FOR him but AT him, "Did you say Smith? She is those other girl's Coordinator?" How as THAT fair? Smith gets these other girls a guy that was actually not bad, seemed to care at least a little, but what did she get? Her legs pounded into the concrete and shattered it bathing the captive in tiny bits of rubble and dust.

"D-do you not like Smith-san? She can…is lazy…but she isn't that bad once you realize she's…" unable or unwilling to discredit an adult, the prey silence himself. Flinching when Rachnera stabbed down at him, he quickly recovered when he found himself freed. Slowly crawling out from under her, Shinji stood up and put a hand to his chest. After a few steady breaths, "All the girls at my house have a few issues with Smith-san. My guardian and her are friends from college. But I can guess why you might have issues with her. But aside that…w-what now?"

Now? Now she admitted that maybe not ALL humans were bad and she left this guy here to walk home. "Smith is a lay about that left me with not one but two terrible homestays. Didn't check up on me, just left me to rot. As for what now between us…" search lights turned on and Rachnera went full panic.

Stealing a glance out the large windows of the warehouse, she didn't see a simple cop car here to check things out. No, it was a full MON detachment with several vehicles and many angry looking people. Eying the kid, she weighed her options. If she grabbed him and ran, used him as a hostage, she could get away in the chaos of stringing him up somewhere! "H-hey I'm going to…" wait was he panicking more than she was?

"Shit! Misato-san must have thought I ran away! I…I go on long walks when things get odd at the house. After what happened yesterday, maybe she thinks I ran away! I'll…turn myself in. You can leave if you want…was odd…but nice meeting you," Shinji dusted himself off and headed for the door.

He…he was going to turn himself in for the crime SHE committed? He thought this mess was his fault? He…he really WAS a nice human. And in that moment…a small fire started to burn in her chest. Rachnera wanted to cultivate it, see how big a fire it could become!

X-X

This had been a very strange two days, Shinji thought as he put his hands above his head. That was what somebody surrendering did right? They did it on television and in the movies, a show of submission or at least empty handed. What started as a nice group evening of board games, ended with Suu assaulting him on accident, Papi walking in on him in the bath, and well…they hadn't expected Misato! It mortified Shinji, what she had seen and Shinji accidentally did to her, but Shinji had never expected that slap. Didn't hurt, not compared to Cerea's hoofs or Miia's 'hugs'. Just the fact she hit him left him mentally stunted at that moment.

Stepping out of the munitions storage, Shinji tried to shield his eyes with his forearm, cringing away from things. Didn't help, but he continued to try. Moving shapes and loud sounds of engines, voices he couldn't make out were shouting and all merged in one massive cord of unintelligible fervor. "H-hello, sorry for this! I…I didn't run away or anything!" he yelled out hoping somebody heard him.

After a good long walk after school, time to clear his head, Shinji had thought better of what and why Misato did what she did. Seeing anybody making love, and with Papi being so…sensitive…it must have been a strange sight. Oh and Shinji would never want to get that stuff on clothing! It was hard enough to clean out of his boxers when he had his accidents, Misato's clothing were going to be a real treat to clean. Still…hitting wasn't something that Shinji expected. On accident, sure. The girls were larger so things happened. Hitting somebody in anger though, depending on Misato's reasons an apology and forgiveness were ready in equal measure. Red and blue lights flashed about, still nobody addressed him, "D-do you need to see my badge or something to turn those lights off?"

He could hear some sort of fight happening, scuffling and yelling but still too much sound and light kept him from knowing. Looking back into the doorframe he just past, Shinji gave a small hand wave at the woman he left. The spider woman that had plucked him as he returned home with his shopping. Hope somebody gathered that and brought it inside, be a shame to waste the money on it and lose it. Woman had he reasons, hadn't hurt him at all and just scared him a little. But once she started talking, Shinji understood her a bit more, and the fear for himself was lost. She had heard or seen him somehow and wanted some info, nothing else. Not much different than Miia back when he first moved in.

"Hope she doesn't get into any trouble, she seems sad," Shinji muttered over the din. Those eyes, beautiful red gems, had held a very intense harshness. How she carried herself, on those every so lovely legs, just screamed bitter and betrayed. Comments about abandonment, and her questions all lead Shinji to relate to her. Memories of that damned train station, Shinji crying out for his father who just left him alone…yeah…good reasons not to trust people.

Finally giving up on the memories of movies, Shinji moved his hand to shield his eyes, only to see a large black blob rushing him. "Shinji-kun! Don't scare me like that! Suu-chan told us you were kidnapped!" Misato lunged. Lifting him off the ground, she spun around with him in her arms, squeezing him for dear life. After a prolonged pirouette, Misato let Shinji again know the touch of earth under his feet, yet kept her hands on his shoulders. Blinking out tears of joy, "I'm so sorry about what happened. I was having a shit day and…" she hugged him again.

"Its fine, Misato-san, its fine," Shinji returned the embrace. Everybody had bad days, he had some real doozy of them, and with Misato gone so much it likely ended with a really bad day. Tired, hungry, angry, and THEN you get hit with…yeah frustration makes idiots of them all. After pealing himself out of Misato's hold, gazing up at those adoring chocolate orbs, "And I wasn't kidnapped. The woman just had some questions, best asked away from spies. I think she left when you got here." He suspected it at least. Shame, he would have actually liked to talk to her more, prove that not all humans held ill will.

Standing right along side of them, the spider woman tittered and drummed her fingers along her cheek. "Oh and you answered them in such a way, leaves me a bit intrigued. Mind turning those lights down, bit sensitive to light you see," her eyes all gleamed. Extending her hand out to Misato, she flinched her head towards it, Misato pushed Shinji behind her, the smile vanishing from her face.

Taking the hand, a vein started to protrude from her forehead as her arm rippled, "We have criteria one must follow if you want to talk to one of the Children, miss. Going to have to talk to your Coordinator about this. If an Angel attacked while you were talking…" No fear, Misato was immune to it at the moment, she bore down on the spider woman that easily stood a few feet taller.

"Rachnera Arachnera? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Smith hurried over to the troupe. Talking into her two-way radio, the lights dimmed, and a few cars started to leave. Giving Shinji a cursory once over, checking for injury, she nodded happily, safe with the knowledge she didn't have more work to do. Getting between Misato and Rachnera, "Didn't expect to see you here. Was going to check on you soon. Darling-kun here has been the center of a few…"

A small flare in Shinji's heart, that part that was still that child on the train platform, he completed the square of people. "Smith-san! Did you know that some people are abandoning their homestay Extra Species? This woman was terribly treated by her homestay," Shinji let the comments about him slide away. Yes, with the whole 'marry one of them', and his new found quasi-relationship with them, Shinji had to be causing Smith some issues. But extra work was one thing, neglecting somebody was something else!

"What he said. They sold me. So I'm going to need a new homestay. One I can trust, one with other Extra Species, a place with somebody that understands what it feels like to get thrown away," Rachnera stretched taller over Smith with crossed arms.

Nodding quickly, Smith pointed towards the cars and the grin she had was troublesome for Shinji for some reason. "I think I have a place that would suit you fine. Come with me and we can get started with the paperwork. Misato, Darling-kun," Smith hustled off with Rachnera following after one last wink at him and showing of leg. Now that was a woman that knew how to put on a show, Shinji was fixated.

Snapping her fingers in front of Shinji's eyes, Misato waved her hand when he jerked, "You sure she didn't kidnap you? Staring pretty hard at her." Was that accusation or humor on Misato's voice, Shinji couldn't tell. Putting her arm around his shoulder, she started leading him to the last few cars in the impromptu MON assault. When the main crew were standing there, "Girls, why are you still here? Would have thought you'd have left with the others," Misato took a step away from Shinji.

"Boyfriend-kun! You had us all so worried! Worried Rei-chan's first mission would have ended in tragedy!" Tio had Shinji in the air moments later. Clad in her ballistic armor, she was a massive bulk of defending, but the emotion poured off of her. Swinging him around widely, they all heard a massive tear of cloth being torn as she moved…ending her flailing. Slowly setting him down, "M-my bra! It ripped already! I had to order it special…it was so expensive too!"

Nearly falling over from the shaking, Shinji stammered out without giving himself time to think, "I can…fix it for you. I fix Cerea-chan's stuff…let out clothing too small for Miia-chan. Least I could do…" And then he did fall, to dizzy from Tio's enthusiasm. Thankfully the fall was broken by Zombina. Face planting right between her ample chest, the cold flesh was oddly invigorating. Holding on to her for a moment, his head spinning and vision all messed up, "Sorry, going to f-fall. Dizzy."

Cackling widely, Shinji almost thought he saw red on her cheeks or it could have been a trick of the light, Zombina put a hand on his head. "Tio does that to all things she likes! And if you let her know you can mend clothing you'll have a mountain of it! She keeps getting new stuff that she can't fit those massive cans into!" was she holding him or was it just more discombobulating forces at work?

"Rei, take Shinji-kun home before your new friends opt to take him to a more private setting to get a…debriefing from him," Misato rolled her eyes as she literally pulled Zombina's hand off Shinji. It detached from the wrist with a sickening wet plop. The whole troupe went from Misato, to the hand in her grip, back to the stump…yeah that was interesting.

Acting faster than expected, Rei took to the sky, looped her arms under Shinji's arms, and flew off as Tio whined about things not needed being said. Holding him tightly to her, Shinji was more than ever aware of the ever so developed body she possessed. "You are unhurt from your encounter yes? Explain the bruise on your cheek?" Rei asked as she flew away from the warehouse.

"M-Misato-san and I had a little run in, she walked in on something private. She said she was having a bad day, and…accident," Shinji would always be leery of such flight. Oh he trusted Rei was strong enough to hold him, he had seen some of the training she underwent now and was glad he had no male ego. Rei would have twisted such a thing into a pretzel with how much stronger she was than him. The drone of Rei's wings worked at calming him though, so relaxing and calming. "How about you, Rei-san? Did I hear right, this was an official mission for you with MON?" he hoped she wasn't in danger.

Her hands danced about his chest to keep him steady, but Shinji could feel her heart rate increasing. "A private encounter. Understandable. We'll have to be careful then as to not replicate such anger. And yes, I was Manako's spotter. Had the spider woman pounced I would have signaled the shot," she nonchalantly informed.

Not knowing what to do with his hands, wherever he moved them felt inappropriate, Shinji just let them hang limply. "Do you like working with them? They all seem so nice, hard to think of them as a fighting team. They treat you well?" he opted not to ask for clarification of Rei's little slip of the tongue. Rei at least sounded much happier since she moved in with MON, made him relax more. The woman deserved more in her life than to be an odd experiment and a shithole apartment!

"I enjoy it, they treat me as you do," Rei gave her captive a tight squeeze. Girl could be downright adorable with her affection when she wanted. Hard to deny feelings when the girl was always mentioning things like this, and doing her best Miia with legs impression. Flying down to the house, all the lights were on, nobody was sleeping while he was gone it appeared. Landing right by the door, Rei moved her hands up to Shinji's shoulders, and pressed her forehead to his, "You worried me. The recovery mission, feared I failed to protect you."

Ok, she was filling his whole world with a very kissable face, and it took all his will to not take that step. Eyes closed, holding him so tenderly, Shinji knew this sensation now and it was quite the amorous event. "I-I'm glad you found more people to respect you and treat you well. N-now it's been a long day, and I think it best if…" she took the step. It was light, it was soft, and it was sweet. Just a light pressing of flesh to flesh, but it destroyed any illusions Shinji tried to keep.

"I would like to request your time, is there a wait list or do I just provide a time?" Rei whispered as her eyes fluttered open. Her wings were beating so hard and her tail trashed about leaving cracks in the walkway to the house.

An image of a waitlist with his name on it flashed before his mind and he laughed just a little. Waving his hand to ward off Rei's worries, "No waitlist, Rei-san. I'd gladly spend time with you. You can text me a date and time and I'll make something happen. You know how to do that right?" Shinji hadn't seen Rei use her phone other than work functions before, so had to ask. When she shook her head, and she offered her phone to him, Shinji wasn't surprised it wasn't locked. "Well, I'll put my number in and…" he added his contact info…it was third under 'Commander' and 'Vice-Commander'. He showed her how to send a text and hand it back.

"Simple and effective. This will work, I will contact you the details," Rei cradled her phone akin to a religious talisman and took off into the sky. Not waiting, or turning, girl had things to do and plan and she wasn't going to wait.

With a deep breath, Shinji did not know what just happened, but felt stupid tired. Adrenaline, hunger, and a long day…he was ready to sit down or even go to sleep. A lot to think about, even more to do, but he'd chug on through. Opening the door, he readied himself for the maelstrom, "Hello, I'm home!" The calm before the storm, the house was still for a few moments.

"Dear Sir! You are home and well! Katsuragi-san just called us and told us about what happened!" Mero just so happened to be the closest to the door. Her chair wheeled right up next to him, and she reached out with her webbed hands and took his into hers. Dabbing a lone tear, "We were ever so worried about you. Suu-chan told us, well she tried to, what she saw. Katsuragi-san had to force Centorea to remain here. Miia, Papi, and myself were doing our best to remain composed."

Mero always felt just a little damp, go figure she was a mermaid, but it was cool and refreshing. "I'll have to apologize to all of you for today. I didn't mean to scare you. It's a long story…" and from the sounds approaching, he'd have to tell it before bed or food. The trio found him holding Mero's hands, Miia had an odd expression where the others didn't care. Being more dragged than escorted to the living room, Shinji recounted the tale of the day. And as he neared the conclusion, eyes heavy with fatigue, Shinji blinked hard and found himself laying on the couch. Papi was atop of him snoring, her slim body a perfect blanket. Centorea was sleeping right next to the couch as Miia sat drooling on the other side of the furniture. Even Mero was dozing with her chair next to him…

Warm, protected, safe, loved. That one moment was crystalized in his heart perfectly. Each and every one of them, even the lesser known Mero, were worried about him, refused to leave his side. And the real pain of his choice hit him then. He would have to hurt all but one of them…he'd choose to marry one of them and…the others would accept it. Hurt yes, but they'd accept it. Spotting a pensive Suu on the ground, he reached out for her, scooped her up, and laid the ball next to him "I'm fine, Suu-chan. You did your best, thank you. Now…lets sleep," and he closed his eyes again. A long day, but in the end a good day.

X-X

Notes

Starting to change up more of the lore/cannon to make a bit more unique story. Work has been a massive jerk and my social calendar is just impossible rightnow...sorry for the delays…

Later

Mercaba


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer

Ugh...life has been very complicated lately. Took a weeklong trip to Wyoming to visit my brother, work had me doing a lot of new training for AWS. And I've been getting stupid depressed so time to do anything has just dropped. Sorry for the delays.

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 9

Rachnera nodded to herself as she read over the files in her hands. Pacing about her lovely attic room, her webbing making some nice bedding and seats for herself, and her current guest, she did not like what she was reading. Two weeks of living with her current homestay, Rachnera was resistant to say she loved it here, but the overwhelming positive nature of the house was crumbling her fleeting resolve to keep her distrust. Honey made living new and positive, a human that found the whole of her attractive and just doted on her in a way that never happened in her life.

"So are we good then? I know I messed up with your previous homestay, messed up bad. But I wasn't the one that sold your contract. And that man has been arrested, charges pending from a lot of other Extra-Species contacts," Smith pleaded. Waving back and forth on the silken chair Rachnera provided, she was just a little green about the gills. Feet not touching the ground, making it more a swing than a chair, the coordinator was bathed in the light from the open floor gate. Rachnera liked to keep her room dark.

Mother died at four, father abandoned him days later, left to stay with an older teacher and his wife? Didn't humans care for their children, wasn't that part of the reason she wanted to experience the homestay lifestyle? Arachne parents didn't do much with their offspring after they were able to fend for themselves, so she read about humanity and was envious. This was…yeah he did know how she felt. The last lingering thread, made with the same steel like tensile strength of her own webbing snapped. Handing Honey's file back to Smith, "We're good for now. But I'll expect your cooperation in the future, if you enjoy the job you have." Use what strengths you have to your advantage, others would use them against you anyway.

Putting Shinji's file back into her case, Smith smiled as she sipped her coffee, "Good, Rachnee, and I'm sure I can help. Just don't go making things to demanding. I do have my MON work to tend to as well. They're asking for a little time with Darling-kun, Rei-chan's been talking about him and getting them interested. Girls either need to get dating, or I might ask Misato if I CAN rent him out. Don't tell anybody you read this, even I'm not supposed to have it." She patted her dossier with the NERV brand on it, no question of where it came from.

Crossing her arms, Rachnera had to fight to keep her face neutral. Knowing Honey was so sought after yet he didn't flaunt it, didn't even seem to fully notice how cherished he was made her get a sappy grin in weaker moments. "So you heard that nickname they gave me already? At least Papi-chan can remember THAT much," she wanted to hate the name but just couldn't. Making a small cats cradle with her webbing, debating strutting up Smith for the fun of it, she kept to the shadows as her prey prepped to leave. Twirling her silk in a wide arc, ready to throw, "Question if I might before you run away to sneak that back where you got it?"

"Sure, you can ask whatever you want. But I already gave a copy of the Merino report to Centorea and Miia. All the Pan learned about Darling-kun are in that. Plus the farm-stay will be after missing Misato is planning on the Salamander's land," Smith checked her phone, bag, and got up with only a little stickiness. Making towards the ladder/stairs to the house proper, she stopped at the lip of the hole.

Skittering right up to Smith, webbing at the ready, she towered over this woman that tried to hide from the pain she caused in her negligence. Leaning in close, all her eyes shined from the morning light pouring up, "So just what is your relationship to Katsuragi? How you two act is awfully chummy. She gives you classified information about her ward, when you two get drunk you are very close AND you play with Honey very specifically…" Smith and Katsuragi teased Honey about sex A LOT, and the two were oddly close, made Rachnera wonder.

"Misa-chan and I are friends is all…well…in college we had a moment or two. Aside our work we don't have much else other than one another, this place, and…Darling-kun is so fun to tease! And don't think I haven't asked Miia about how you and heeeEEEEE!" Smith let out a scream as she fell down. Pushed by Rachnera out of her room and falling headfirst towards the nasty looking ground below. Stopping two inches from the ground, glasses slowly falling off her face, Smith swung about with silk around her ankle. Glaring up at the spider-woman, "Not like having your soft-side exposed?"

About to drop the woman, she stopped when Honey came running, she could tell it was him by sound alone. "Smith-san are you alright? Rachnee-chan did you catch her?" Honey's voice was reverent! Helping stop Smith from swaying, woman clung to him as Rachnera slowly lowered instead of dropping her. The smile he bestowed upon her, Rachnera was glad the dark masked her color, as she felt her cheeks burning! Once Smith was up, standing closer than Rachnera liked, "Was about to cook breakfast, did you want anything special, either of you?"

"Give me a few to get presentable. Unless you WANT me to come in my sleeping cloths, and you know what those are," Rachnera flashed one of her legs down into the light. She did agree with Smith that teasing Honey was just deliciously easy and fun to do. He did find her legs alluring, so she flashed him them from time to time to fluster him. Added her came up to wake her once, her actual sleep clothing had rolled up in the night leaving her exposed, so she went with the joke she slept in the nude.

Dragging the blushing and sputtering lad away, Smith gave Rachnera a parting look of 'this isn't over'. "I'll have some eggs sunny side up and another coffee to go, Darling-kun. Now has Misa-chan mentioned the farm stay work…" Smith's voice went faint as the pair headed down stairs. Of course Kuroko would as for MORE from Honey, woman asked for a lot from everybody. Humans, odd creatures that Rachnera would forever be leery around.

"But he is different, very different," Rachnera would defend that point for as long as it was true. Putting on her actual attire, fixing her hair as best she could in the darkness…she did want to impress if only a little. The situation with the girls here was odd, but she didn't mind it. Hell, it made things EASY for her! Honey was openly dating the lamia, centaur, and harpy…so why not an Arachne? The others were so innocent…well Miia was not innocent as that girl got some real evil thoughts from time to time…but they were interesting. "That centaur though…" Rachnera knew somebody that was afraid of her, but Centorea pretended not to be.

Climbing down into the house proper, Rachnera came to a halt upon being spotted by the one 'girl' that troubled her above all others. Wiggling her fingers at the slime, "And how are you this morning, Suu-chan? Good I hope." The slime was the only person here she couldn't bind up, she slipped right through the thread.

Each of the residents of the house had gotten a bit of play with Rachnera over her first two weeks of actual enjoyed human cohabitation. Miia and Papi were fun and easy to thrust up, even if Papi was way to happy and energetic about it. Rachnera got a thrill out of sexually antagonizing her prey, hey everybody had kinks and that was one of hers. She only got Centorea and Mero once each…the size wasn't fully appreciated at the time so it wasn't her best work…need to get them more often. Katsuragi was extra sensitive when not drunk, which was sadly most of the time. Guess her current work was stressful, put more work on Honey. Rachnera did not enjoy the sheer amount of work the others put on him. As for the three times she couldn't resist playing with Honey…

"Suu good, Suu wake Papi! We play till we learn," Suu was getting better with her words, still mostly single syllable though. That smile was wide and pure, but Rachnera wondered at times…Suu did not let Rachnera have any real private time with Honey. Each time Rachnera got her favorite fly in her web, got to listen to those intoxicating moans of his, Suu sprung into his defense. When hunter became hunted…Rachnera was now a member of the Suu-chan accosted committee. Clad in her raincoat, Suu just nodded happily with a big check-mark form on her antenna as she vanished into Papi's room.

Making her way downstairs, she paused to listen to Papi let out a mixture of shock and joy, "Wonder how got woken up." Suu wasn't subtle, wasn't discrete, and went right for what she wanted, Rachnera could appreciate that. Hearing the clomping from behind, another woman that couldn't do the silent approach well, Rachnera wasn't shocked when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Suu-chan ever wake you up?" she asked the oh so 'valiant defender' of Honey.

"Suu-chan haft woken me before, and tis as you'd expect of her. Papi-chan is a little immune to the effects, well unless she had a date with Master the night before. And I shall warn thee as thee are still new. As I be Master's servant and protector, Suu-chan be even more so. Master saved her from being sold, raised her as an equal, and a connection exists between them. She shall never allow him to come to harm, yet saw YOU take him. She may hold a grudge," Centorea was that sickly 'pleasant' that Rachnera knew was forced.

Weaving a few strands around her fingers, Rachnera wondered if she could try to get a good old on the centaur's body. Oh this one was easy to fluster, a sheltered girl in love just starting to experience it…ripe for plucking. "So does Honey take HER to his bed like he does the rest of the house? As a centaur…can Honey satisfy you? Heard some things about your kind…mine however…might be a bit to much. Arachne aren't known for having deep wells," Rachnera mentally calculated her points as Centorea froze in place.

"He-he-he does…but not in the way he does with us. They doth only sleep. As-as for the other…I be small for my species…in all regards. That be as much as though need know of it," fully red-faced, Centorea rushed off with her ears and tail going wild. Girl tried to be quiet during the date-night she had with Honey, some trip out to town, Rachnera followed. Katsuragi had been working, the others leery of her, so she snuck out to watch and take notes. Was Honey truthful with his affection? Oh boy was he ever, and what he coaxed out of that centaur got Rachnera daydreaming.

Joining the mayhem that was the dining room, food all over the table for various appetites and nutritional requirements. Honey did his best for each of them, all the time. This, this was what she had wanted when she signed up. A family, warmth, and somebody that wasn't terrified of her. Finding Honey had tried sneaking more vegetables into her eggs, charmer, she watched how the dynamic shifted when she walked in. Centorea and Miia flanked Honey as he loaded plates up and handed things out. Smith and Katsuragi were clinking cans of that nasty brew Katsuragi drank, and Honey looked just a bit tired. No date-night last night, but a group movie watching event.

Wheeling up alongside of her, Mero gently bobbed her head, "And how are you doing this morning, Rachnee-chan?" Another of the few people that weren't 'afraid' of her, but wasn't fully comfortable with Rachnera being around. Guess kidnapping Honey, even if he didn't claim it, would put these women on edge. Still, despite all that unpleasantness, the mermaid was pleasant and supportive.

"Paperwork is all done, and my room is nice and dark as I like it. Wondering if Honey could take me out soon though to get a few amenities that I'm missing," she loved seeing how her words hit the others. Miia's tail thrashed about as she glared and inched closer to Honey, the possessive type, cute. Grabbing her special tomato juice, she sipped it and her thorax tingled! Whatever he put into her drink, well it had some zing! Winking at him, "So whenever you have some time, I'd like to rent you for the evening."

His plate mostly empty compared to the others, just a little thinner than the man she absconded with, Honey nodded. "I'm free today and tomorrow, today is grocery day and tomorrow is a group outing. You're welcome to join either trip. Or were you wanting to go to someplace different? M-maybe Misato-san might be better to take you," Honey finally noticed he was the center of attention of all the Extra-Species.

"HUBBY! Morning!" Papi just had to ruin the atmosphere Rachnera was cultivating. Flying across the room and knocking Honey out of Miia's semi-circle enclosure, Papi grinded and rubbed against the prone homemaker.

Wrapping her tail around Papi, Miia tried to separate the two but only succeeded in pulling both off the ground, "Papi-chan we all agreed to take it easy in the mornings! If I can't be all lovey-dovey with Darling, nobody else should get the chance!" Miia thrashed about trying to force Papi to let go, not really realizing what that would result in. When Papi's talons did let go, things went into pure mayhem as Miia flung Honey into the air.

Honey was pitched screaming away from the table, everybody that could do something tried. Rachnera tossed out a set of strands, Centorea dove to catch while the slower or less mobile only looked on in shock. Sadly Centorea caught the webbing instead of Honey and that kept her from catching him…he hit hard and bounced back first onto the ground. After the first bounce, Suu sprang into action and acted the mattress for him.

"Thanks Suu-chan, hope I didn't hurt you," Honey shook his head as he sat up. Suu slithered and encased his legs and part of his head probingly. Waving off the concern of the others, "Not hurt, just stunned. And I tell you I'm fine, Suu-chan." Suu's little 'eyes' were frazzled as the amorphous blob swarmed over her master probing for bruises and breaks.

Stupid! She got distracted playing with the others and let Honey take what could have been a nasty throw! Yet he just shrugged it off as nothing happened! And Suu was…well…Everybody knew that you couldn't fight off the slime until she was finished with you. And judging from how Suu was oozing towards the table, Honey still encased, guess she was going to be his chair for the meal. Miia was going to get an extra tight binding later in the day, and she'd have to start talking to these girls to back off a little. It's fun to play, but if you hurt…and not the good hurt…punishment was mandatory!

X-X

Walking down the shopping arcade, Shinji felt he stood out just a little more than he normally did. Miia would get a few extra side-eyes, something about her slither drew an interested gaze. When he was out with Papi, her energy and frantic pointing out what interested her got people's attention and giggles. Having Suu on his shoulder would get children and other teens to ask where he got his pet. Often when with Cerea her way of speaking and louder clopping steps got a few questionable stares. Mero was fawned after as she was garbed in such finery. But Rachnee…people walked to the other side of the street, avoided them, and talked behind cupped hands. It disgusted him, why judge a person for how they were made?

But that was the current situation as Cerea and Rachnee flanked as he did his grocery shopping. It had started simply enough, he repeated his offer to the beautiful Arachne after he finished his school work if she wanted to accompany him. She had, and as he was getting ready Cerea asked if she could come as well. It wasn't a date, wasn't a group outing, so Shinji felt it was fine. Misato was still doing some unknown scouting mission, so if they didn't go out with him the girls were housebound. He thought nothing of it, just another day out for food and a few repair pieces for Mero's filter.

"I'm sorry, Rachnee-san, I thought this part of town would be better about this type of thing. They have so many Extra-Species shops and stores," Shinji's cheeks burnt with shame for his species. Bringing her out to be gawked at had not been his intent! Yet he had offered and caused this, made her a spectacle. Not his intent at all, not his want in the slightest, yet it was his fault, HE had caused this.

Showing no indication the crowds' attitude bothered her, Rachnee just waved it off, "Used to it really. Now, if YOU want me to take off just say the word and I'll find my way back alone. You have her with you, so you wouldn't be alone." Her hand casually pointed off over his head at the strangely silent Cerea.

"NO-no-no!" Shinji frantically weaved his hands about, "I want you to get out and have fun like they do! Not fair to keep you cooped up in the house. Just…I brought you out, and now…" He was started to get a small panic attack forming. His few hours with Rachnee over the last few weeks had been very enjoyable. She was…a hard shell around a wondrous pearl. Used her whit and street smarts to confuse and distract people from the true girl underneath. She was sensitive about her appearance, which Shinji finely appreciated and hated how others scorned it, and here he was throwing it in her face! Head falling low, "You don't deserve this."

Stepping in closer to Shinji, nearly atop him, Cerea casually forced Rachnee to move further away lest she get swatted by her tail. "Master you be not responsible for their actions. If ye be not bothered by our presence, tis not an issue. We doth not want to spend time with them, it be you that garners our interest. Well, that be for myself. That one must speak for herself. So worry not," Cerea gave him her gentle smile and a slight nod, eyes wide and inviting.

"Not really somebody that likes to go outside much, but she isn't wrong. I've grown used to that reaction from your species. YOU are the freak here…finding somebody like me…you said alluring right?" Rachnera rested her elbow atop Shinji's head. It didn't stay long as Cerea stumbled and bumped into him causing a chain reaction and Rachnera fell away. Her legs fluttered a little, waves of motion in almost a SIN pattern of frustration, "You're extra clumsy today Ms. Knight. You get into Katsuragi's booze or something before our walk?"

As Cerea commented that she had a slight head cold making her light headed, Shinji's brain unfroze. Such comments were not comfortable with him, Shinji was nervous of people knowing his little sexual kinks. Such things were private and personal weren't they? Didn't want to give Rachnera the wrong impression…he wasn't some deviant! Yes he was very attracted to her, both as an attractive woman and growing more and more as a very interesting and sensitive soul! Plus…a smaller part of him did sort of enjoy her web-sessions to some degree! It was rare, but it was new and different…being pulled in strange and unique ways. Not full pain not full pleasure…his flushed more.

Stopping her teasing of Cerea, Rachnee was able to grab his shoulder as he continued on auto-pilot, "Honey, isn't this the first store we needed?" Oh how her honeyed voice spoke of hidden knowing, as if she KNEW what he was thinking. She was using her foreleg to point at the grocery store and not her hand. He shouldn't have said how attractive he found those ebony constructs.

"S-sorry, distracted. And yeah it is. Extra-species friendly so if you want to come in," Shinji gestured to the store. They did of course, so as he entered the followed in right behind him. The cashier, an older woman waved, a while the bagger an older man of about the same age as the cashier continued to work without notice. When Rachnee entered, having to duck under the door, the cashier dropped a can and it rolled along the floor. "T-this way, Cerea-chan would you show Rachnee-san where the um…f-feminine products are?" Shinji was aghast with shame.

With a small head bow, Cerea stood between Shinji and Rachnera with no indication of motion until after the Arachne moved first. "If you would, it be near the back of the establishment. I shall allow you to proceed first, the aisle be small for our size," Cerea was gentle and yet Shinji heard a little forced politeness to it. Did Rachnee bind Cerea against her will or something, make things a bit awkward? With Suu it was just par the course since she was…different in thinking. Rachnera KNEW what she was doing.

"Of course, but are you sure you don't want to come with us Honey? Help me pick out the best for me? Didn't Papi-chan say you help her with this type of thing?" Rachnera winked four of her eyes at him. Ah, so at least Papi and Rachnee were getting along…but why would Papi have said that! Papi's care about hygiene was limited, her knowledge of health products even less, so Shinji had to help her with her…her… Rachnee started to laugh, "You truly are too pure, I love that about you. Let's go before he bursts into flame."

Left to his own devices, Shinji quickly went about his own shopping needs. Meat for the more carnivorous girls, a healthy assortment of vegetables for Centorea, a twelve pack of flavored water bottles for Suu, Mero's favorite fish, and a few snacks…they never lasted long and weren't healthy. But a little treat now and then was fine. He learned his lesson with having to much junk food about…that trip to the Extra-Species gym had been unique. Thankfully Misato's Yebisu was delivered. Grabbing his own hygiene needs, some shampoo and secretly some calorie supplements, he made his way towards the front of the store to wait the girls.

All in all, it took about thirty minutes of shopping and then twenty minutes of waiting for them. Gave him time to think about things. A giant mixed bag, to say the least. Women he loved dearly, yet he still had the pain of piloting and fear of failure. Knowing he had to make a choice eventually dampened his cheery thoughts whenever he had a date. With each day, with each tender moment…the idea of hurting any of them was getting harder yet larger in his heart. And now Mero was hinting of wanting a date, and he wanted to as well but was just afraid of water. How could he deal with that? Adding Rachnera to the mix was even more…he was so not used to any of this. "Maybe this weekend helping that farm will give me time to think. Smith-san said it was just a dairy farm…but why they need me," he didn't know. But a distraction would be good.

"Sorry for the delay, Master. Rachnera-san had some questions that took longer to answer," Cerea had a very peculiar look about her. Woman had their ways, Shinji knew that and knew he'd never understand it. So, he just let it fall into that bucket of 'don't ask, you'll not understand.'

Tossing a few items into his basket, Rachnee stretched her arms above her head and let her sizable shape wobble and jiggle for Shinji to see. The other customers got a good view, some kids in Shinji's grade pointed and snickered before running off. "Wouldn't have taken so long if she just submitted. But she was very reluctant to give up the little file of hers," she let her arms down and followed the down cast Cerea as they waited in line to cash-out.

Didn't wait long, most people in front of him saw who was with him and ran off leaving their items unpurchased. Fine, let them be cowards and racists, Shinji would take the whole of their glory himself then! "D-did you find everything I-Ikari-kun? New f-friend today?" the woman, Shinji guessed to be in her thirties, had been pleasant before today. Her semi-curly shoulder length brown hair fell on her green store apron limply.

"Yes, this is Rachnera Arachnera. She moved in with us little over two weeks ago. You remember Cerea-chan correct?" Shinji gestured to his companions. Cerea didn't often go out for grocery shopping with him, it conflicted with her training time, but she wasn't an unknown in this store. Watching the brow knit together high, eyes widen with fear and worry, Shinji didn't expect this reaction from the woman. Clearing his throat, "Is there something wrong, ma'am?" His phone vibrated in his pocket, a message not a call, so his heart calmed. A call could be an angel attack, a text was likely Miia being cute again. The lamia had taken to texting random things to keep him off kilter.

Waving off the concern, yet not taking her eyes off of Rachnera, the woman scanned the products. The usual small talk she made gone, just staring and that unintentional tremble. But when she got to a box, she failed to scan it and was forced to look down at it and… "C-condoms? Ikari-kun? You aren't actually having sex with these things are you?! I was going to ask…" she dropped the box and it did scan.

"You fucking those monsters? Boy the hell is wrong with you? Faces and tits are fine, but shit! That is a horse and that thing is a spider! How the hell that even work?! You'll get diseases from that kinda thing!" the bagger, a slightly overweight and bespeckled man bellowed in disgust.

Suddenly the center of attention, not just his own lane but all lanes, Shinji was put on an impasse. Lie and say he wasn't, confess and justify, be silent, or what? Dropping his money on the counter, he turned to see his lovely companions and knew he couldn't deny it. "I do not fuck them!" he yelled back and saw the hurt on Cerea's face until he continued, "I make love to them! I love them, and if you can't accept that, we can take our business elsewhere!" Grabbing his back, he left the change, he felt the need to escape. Well, cat was out of the bag there. Wait…he didn't need condoms, wouldn't have bought them…why were they in his basket?

"You forgot these," Rachnee handed Shinji the offending box once they joined him a few stores down the street. Standing outside of the grocery store would have had him still in view via the big glass windows. Not really a place he could relax, so he ran a bit. Her legs made its small cascade effect again, "S-sorry about that. I put those in your basket…thought you'd need them with your dates and all. Didn't expect them to, fly off the handle."

Grabbing the box and throwing them in the trash, Cerea stomped all four of her feet, "Stay away from Master! He doth not need such things! His duty leave him without such needs! Ye taunt and tease, ye be dangerous! Yet he dote on ye as he does the others…as he doth do to me! Tis not safe for him! I doth not like you! Such shame again and again for all around you!" Nearly knocking Shinji over as she moved about, Cerea was nearly in tears.

"Didn't know that, I overstepped. Honey, you take off, get those pool things you need. I'll take care of this, get her to calm down. Don't worry about the rules, Smith owes me in case anything happens," Rachnera took the bags from Shinji's hands. Seeing him concerned about both of them, she actually kissed his forehead, "You did enough today, I made this mess…I'll clean it up." All but pushing him away, Rachnera was not letting him object. He'd have to talk to Cerea alone about this later.

With much reluctance, Shinji did leave the two to their own fate for now, each would get a personal meeting later. Cerea hated Rachnee? Rachnee had kissed him? A lot to think about, a whole lot to think about. Moving to a store he very rarely visited, Shinji was stunned to see two unexpected people there as well. Hokari and Soryu were there with friends looking at bathing suits, best to avoid that. Getting a few bags of chemicals and the filter parts, Shinji listened to them talk about the upcoming trip to Okinawa.

"Maybe Misato-san will let Soryu go, but I know she won't let me," Shinji muttered without any real bitterness. He had enough going on that he didn't need a trip to some beach. Those places often ended up swimming, he couldn't do that, so…yeah better to avoid. Buying what little he needed, pool was a little unbalanced and he wouldn't stand for that. He wasn't as close to Mero as he was the others, that fear of drowning never left him, but that didn't mean he skimped on tending to her needs.

Thankfully he escaped the shop without notice, Asuka would have accused him of something had she seen him. The walk back alone did let his mind feed on itself again though. Don't mislead the women, be the best he could for them, enjoy each moment just in case the next was the end of something. Just like with Merino, he loved them and feared them leaving. If he failed when piloting, city damaged, they might be forced to leave for their safety!

Getting back home, he saw a small 'girls only' meeting going on out in the backyard, they happened from time to time and he honored that. Shinji went up to Mero's room to tend to the filter while they organized chores, bathing time, and tend the schedule. Full moon was coming up.

"Unscrew the cap, fill with water, insert dowel,…" Shinji read the instructions for the replacement parts. Nothing complex, he could tend to it without fear of falling in. Watching the water churn and flow, he was envious of Mero and her skill at swimming. Shame he couldn't swim, might be fun. Kneeling down by the filter, he tended the work until his hand slipped and shot water up his nose and into his eyes. Blinking hard, blinded by the influx of pressure and water in his eyes, he staggered to get up, get free of the danger zone.

Wet feet on wet tiles however had other thoughts for him. Tripping back, falling hard, his head swam as he felt the water roll over him. Blinded, disoriented, and sinking! How…how could this have happened so fast! One moment he was worried about Rachnee and Cerea's sudden meeting, and now he was struggling…struggling…

Heavy, he was being dragged down by wet clothing and yet he didn't know what or how to…darker…darker. Hands going to his throat, it burned as the water started to cascade down it. The giant white blob above him went dark, something was approaching him, something? Someone? Darkness surrounded him.

"Dear sir! Dear sir! Are you alright? Please say something!" Mero was holding him in a seated position, her hands on his back.

"W-what happened? I tripped and…did…did you?" Shinji shamefully couldn't look at his likely savior. He was drowning, he would have died a stupid death if she hadn't found him in time.

Her fancy regalia clung to her body like a second skin, a vision of utter beauty, she nodded with a rosy hue. "I heard a splash and found you…can you not swim Dear sir? Why would you risk tending my pool if you were unable to?" Mero clung to Shinji's wet clothing tightly.

"Can't…and somebody had to tend to it! Couldn't, couldn't have you in a dirty pool," Shinji felt an utter failure again. Such a simple thing so many people could easily do, he nearly…all his problems nearly solved by utter stupidity.

Taking his hands into hers, she held them tightly, "Then I'll teach you!" And like that, Mero helped him out of the room, dried off, and thankfully kept his little slip a secret. But when time for supper came, Mero informed the others of her plan to teach him, Miia instantly said she'd help as well, always the competition! When he did check his phone, Shinji found the message was from Ayanami requesting an evening of his time in three days…oh yeah he offered that didn't he?

X-X

Sitting in class, Asuka rubbed her stomach to ease the hunger pangs that were rolling up upon her. She hadn't had a good meal since that stupid week of forced cohabitation, missed actual home cooked edibles. But she never had to cook for herself before, and she was not too keen on store bought fare. A lot of things had been nicer in that house oddly enough, but she got what she wanted…mostly. Katsuragi was still dragging her feet about a transfer from roach-central to a building suitable for human habitation.

"Going to have to talk to those two idiots today," Asuka mumbled as she fought sleep. How could these sheep believe a magic asteroid melted the icecaps but had nothing to do with the eldritch monsters that just suddenly started to attack? AND why did those monsters have to choose that as the time to return to the world and muck things up. Spying Shinji again doing his little research, Asuka feared for that kid. Spider people now? Did that house get ANOTHER person yet Misato wouldn't let her stay until suitable housing could be found? Lightly punching her stomach is it rumbled, "And he's being led by the nose by them."

The long periods of solitude, in a squalid dump with little food, Asuka had learned having a housebroken male about wasn't all bad. Ayanami's old place was so dirty, Asuka gave up the task of trying to clean it. Though if she had to guess, Shinji could clean it to tolerable levels. He excelled at the mundane things in the world. Things Asuka was above, things she didn't deem worthy of her full attention. Plus he wasn't the toadstool she thought he was when they first met. Not Kaji in any regard, but better than the chaff these other boys where.

"Alright, Stand and bow," Hikari interrupted Asuka's internal dialogue. It was lunch time, and the moment the twin-tailed girl spoke most were off and running. Turning to Asuka, pouting just a little as her commands hadn't been followed by everybody, "They can't do even the simplest things. Did you want to have lunch together?" Waving her own tiny homemade lunch, not enough for two, in Asuka's face, Hikari was smiling that sweet simple grin of hers.

Peering into her satchel and the school purchased bread she had, Asuka hated Hikari's wrapped parcel. Nodding and getting out of her chair, skillfully dodging an 'accidental' arm flail that would have struck her breast, guy tried this stupid trick every other day. "Sure thing, but I have to talk to that done real quick before we go alright?" Asuka pointed at the seated again Shinji.

Following behind her as she maneuvered the sea of abandoned chairs students, Hikari's eyebrow raised. "Something wrong with Ikari-kun? You haven't really said anything good about him since you stayed with him. Should I be worried?" Hikari leaned just a little to the side to talk over Asuka's shoulder. Wisely, Hikari was leery of those monsters and their sympathizers. Having her sister get hurt by one was just the tip of the ice burg! Asuka saw many 'accidents' at Nerv with those monsters and Shinji.

"He sent me a message during class. Frau-Katsuragi has a letter for me," Asuka set the girl at ease. Being Asuka didn't deem that boys in her class worthy of talking to outside of necessity it had to be a shock for Asuka to approach one, even if it was Shinji. Tapping him on the shoulder, spying the disgusting images on his terminal, "Arachne? That is a very pretty word for spider-woman. That is just living nightmare fuel. Another boarder freeloading on Frau-Katsuragi and running you ragged?"

Startled and slamming his button into the off button, Shinji was always so skittish that it was almost cute. Spinning around and finding Asuka and a weakly weaving Hokari, Shinji breathed a sigh of relief. Hand to chest, "Sorry about that. Yeah, we have a new resident. She's been with us little over two weeks." Why did he sound as if he was doing something bad? Asuka knew now he wasn't THAT big a perv, it was just the monsters trying to entice the simpler males with skimpy clothing.

"You have a letter or something for me?" Asuka didn't want to waste time. Even that nasty sandwich would beat the hunger pains she was suffering and the longer Shinji dragged his feet the stronger it felt.

Eyes going wide, Shinji nodded and rifled through his satchel and handed over a folder piece of paper marred with lipstick. Seriously, Katsuragi was an odd woman. Kaji could do so much better than a college party girl that never grew up but still grew older. "Sorry, I wanted to give it to you before school, but Papi-chan followed me and I had to take her back home so I was a bit late," Shinji confessed. Kid would apologize for the sun rising if somebody whined about it.

"Whatever, you're those things slave. You should move out before they finally hurt-hurt you and not just bruise you," Asuka offered. Now that didn't sound super terrible. Living with him to do her chores and cook while she piloted. He was boring enough to just sit in his room when she didn't have time to spare on him. Almost a pet! Flipping open the note, Asuka read it and blinked hard. "Wait? Did you read this? She can't be serious! We leave in three days!" Asuka slapped the paper and all but thrust it into Shinji's face!

Pulling Asuka back just a little to stop the physical abuse, Hikari was always so authoritarian, "Asuka, you're making a scene and Ikari-kun can't read that if you hit him with it. Oh and…did I hear right and you're living with an Arachne now Ikari-kun…does she have a name?" Tugging on Asuka's arm, getting her further and further away from Shinji, Hikari was struggling to keep the wild German from her target.

Reading the now crumpled note, Shinji's shoulders sagged just a little but hardly was stunned by the missive. "Figured as such, didn't even pack really. With the girls at the house under our care, and Misato-san off on some project most of the time, somebody would have had to stay so they could get out of the house," Shinji confessed. Stupid monsters were running his life! He couldn't do what he wanted as Katsuragi put the obligation of tending them on his shoulders.

"I won't stand for this! She forces me to come to school to learn this monster loving culture and now when I get a good chance I'm denied? Let's go Hikari!" Asuka huffed and wrapped her digits around Hikari's wrist and drug the girl off. Stopping at the door she whirled back around, slapping Hikari with her hair, "And I need to talk to both of you after school so neither of you leave!" Asuka yelled at both Ayanami and Ikari before stomping off to the roof to 'eat'.

A quick call to Misato had occupied the majority of Asuka's actual lunch. Hikari bore witness to it. They had gotten their new swimsuits together, they had planned on how they were going to spend their free time together! It was going to be fun! Finally some enjoyment again while living in this strange land! But Misato destroyed that, made her a prisoner in this city full of inferior people and creatures playing at being humans! Livid was the word that best summed up Asuka's feelings for that lazy woman!

"It's alright Asuka. I'll get you a souvenir or something. Get the others to get you something as well. Maybe we can hit one of those sports clubs when I get back and we can swim there. Oh! Did you say your base has a big pool, maybe we could use that," Hikari tried to calm her friend. Sadly Asuka had ranted and raged at Misato so much she missed her chance to bum some of Hikari's lunch, just her nasty cardboard tasting garbage.

Ah yes, the other girls that clung to Asuka when they didn't buzz around Ayanami for some odd reason. Asuka didn't know what to fully make of them, or if she even truly liked them as she did Hikari. Fun to talk to, if only to spend time. They respected and adored Asuka's superior taste and maturity. But they weren't the smartest, keener to gab about phones and boring things. And that strange tenant to hover around Ayanami yet not talk to her, just migrate to wherever the odd freak was. If Asuka ever started to mutate like Ayanami did, she'd throw herself into the cooling fluid.

"Sorry about wasting lunch," the last lunch before the trip actually, "was just really looking forward to it." And now she had no real food for how many days, and her better friend was going to be gone! Walking back to class, Hikari commenting on how her sisters were, Asuka started to cast out mental lines for salvation. Getting back to the room, seeing they were actually some of the last to get back, she had little options. Of the kids not going, the reasons were either poor health, bad grades, disciple problems, or…pilots.

Letting the pretense of learning fall away, Asuka had more important things to think about as the man droned on. How to get Shinji to help her a little without making him think she was on the make for him. Guys were stupid. A girl asks to spend time, well he was going to assume it was her wanting some sort of relationship with him! Then again, Shinji was boring and likely easy to get to do what she wanted. He had 'dates' with those things he lived with, best somebody like him could bet. Well, not really. Shinji and Hikari would do great together, but Shinji was so depressed Asuka bet he took to those proto-humans since he thought it was the best he could get.

By the time Hikari did let them go for the day, Asuka's stomach was back to being stupid angry at her. But she had a goal, a mission! Getting up quick, before the din of the other students could drown her out, "You two, back here now," Asuka told her fellow pilots and headed to the back of the room. Something was going on between those two, Ayanami actually was watching Shinji and waited for him to get to her before following orders. That skin tone of Ayanami's…the scales and claws…it unnerved Asuka, could that happen to her? "You two really alright with Katsuragi forbidding our trip? If we all talk to her she might bow down."

"Yes," Ayanami said instantly. If Shinji noticed it or not, Asuka did, Ayanami kept stealing peeks at him and fidgeting. For a girl that hardly did ANYTHING, for her to be grabbing the hem of her skirt and shifting her weight back and forth was telling. Ayanami did notice Asuka's ire growing so added a little more, "I have more MON training, and if an angel attacks we would be needed. Leaving the city is dangerous for survival."

Turning to Ayanami, Shinji's boring face lit up in a dazzling smile, "I heard from Smith-san that they're still fighting over who gets to train with you. Glad you have more friends. And what she said, Asuka. Misato doesn't like me going for groceries without leaving a note, doubted she'd let me just up and leave the city while she is…doing whatever she is doing." Ok, so maybe he was cuter than she thought, at least when not a depressed lump of humanity.

Of course the boring pair sided with one another, Asuka ground her foot on the ceramic tile. "That's bullshit! Wouldn't you like to see the beach? Go swimming? Get away from those 'roommates' of yours for any amount of time! And you, Ayanami, what's gotten into your bonnet, you keep looking at this goober. Don't you know he's at those monsters beck and call?" she had to try and snap the control these two willingly put upon themselves.

"We have a date planned for the day after tomorrow. Speaking of which, I need to go plan for it," Rei stunned the pair and actually caressed Shinji's arm before walking off. Those girls that had been following her regrouped and trailed behind her swishing tail.

Eyes opening wide, jaw falling open for just a moment, Asuka felt she had taken a few to many crazy pills. After the insanity left the room, "A date with her? What about those girls you live with!? Seriously, what the hell are you up to Shinji? I know boys are pervy little oddballs, but I can't figure you out! You keep saying you're spending time with those…girls…and now Ayanami? They get tired of you, you them, what?" With what she overhead from the other two stooges, Asuka was under the impression Shinji was taking those monsters out on dates, but now Ayanami?

Heading back to his desk and packing up, Shinji laughed unevenly. Scratching at the side of his chin, "Rei-san is comfortable with me. And no, we're not tired of one another. Getting to know one another really. I think Rei-san doesn't really know what she's asking or saying. I'll straighten things out with her on Sunday. Now did you need anything else?" Shouldering his bag, he tilted his head just a little to show he was in a hurry but wouldn't leave unless dismissed.

"What has got you in such a hurry, we had tests yesterday," Asuka fell in step with him and watched. What really was going on behind those blue eyes? Was he off to his masters, or was it something else. With only her dirty apartment with a few re-read books waiting her, Asuka trailed the lad. Stupid apartment had no cable or internet hookups, and she wasn't going to bring her nicer things into that dive. They'd get stolen the moment she walked out, the locks were so faulty she slept with a dresser against the door.

Speeding up to keep up with Asuka, good lad, Shinji just grabbed his satchel harder as uncertainty fell atop him. With a small shrug, "M-Mero-san is offering to teach me to swim. I'm going to go buy a swimsuit. What about you, you must have something going on." He actually cast her a sidelong glance laden with expectation. With how she spoke, she SHOULD have stuff going on. Head sloping back, "You still living in Ayanami's old place? I dropped a card off to her once, that place is a nightmare."

"Y-yeah I'm there. Hate it really, but Frau-Katsuragi is dragging her feet in getting me moved to a better place. Staying at that house was far better than that hellhole. No stove, no microwave, bad water, and that construction is keeping me awake nearly all night. Hate that place," Asuka found herself spilling her guts. Was easy to do with Shinji, he was so plain and already owned…so she just babbled accidentally.

Without a moments hesitation Shinji asked, "Want to come over for supper then? Maybe get a shower or nap in? We have one extra bedroom open and Misato-san has been staying on base with the full-moon coming." Offered so easily and freely, Shinji to simple to be playing at something or trying to con her, Asuka was left frazzled.

"You're cooking right, not one of them?" Asuka would sooner starve than be fed by something inferior! Could those things even cook? Shinji had done all the cooking when she stayed, so she doubted it.

Nodding, he lead Asuka towards the same store she got her bikini before, "Yeah I do most of the cooking. Papi-chan, Rachnera-san, and Miia-chan are carnivores so they don't have as sensitive taste as us. Cerea-chan is an herbivore so hers is overly sensitive so she makes things to bland for others, while Mero is to limited in mobility to help right now." He found some typically bland trunks, and went about buying them.

So Asuka followed, demanded he stop at the grocery store to pick up something she'd like for supper. When they got there, it was a stampede to greet him, and upon seeing Asuka things got odd. The new edition eyed her…over and over again with her creepy red eyes…and asked why she was there. Informing the leeches she was invited. While Shinji cooked, Asuka was 'hosted' by a large group of monsters that did not like her much, bet they felt worried their meal ticket would be tempted by a normal person. Food was spectacular, even if the company could have used some pruning, but when she went to take a shower…stupid spider strung her up like a Christmas goose…she'd get even for that!

X-X

Stepping out of the gates at Nerv, Rei held her new bottle of pills with trepidation. Where they just normal meds this time, or had Akagi again thought of some experiment. Kuroko said Akagi was forbidden from making more changes to Rei's medication for scientific curiosity. Knowing her new body, with all its good and bad changes, was just the result of the doctor playing around left Rei confused. She now had a new 'family' and a lot of wonderful new sensations...but she now had better understanding of her emotions. And chief among them affection for Shinji and betrayal from the command staff. Odd mix for certain.

"A-Ayanami, got a moment to talk?" a voice called out loudly in the early afternoon. Being at the gates of the base, it was rare to hear a voice so young. With only three children and only Nerv officials using said gates, it left Rei confused. Pacing back and forth, sweating just a little under the muggy sun, one of her classmates had his fists in his pockets as he started walking towards her.

Not used to boys talking to her, especially post changes, Rei grew defensive. Was this a 'pickup' or something worse? Flexing her claws, and thrashing her tail about getting it ready to strike, Rei was reading herself for anything. "Suzuhara-kun correct? I have little time to dawdle, a prior engagement," she kept walking but kept her eyes trained on those hidden hands. A weapon, camera for sneak pictures, or nothing...Dopple said boys steal naughty pictures of girls to force sexual payments. Or was that a prank of hers, Dopple did prank a lot.

"Yeah, you got a date with Shin-man or something. Think I remember him saying something like that. I don't wanna keep ya or anything. Just want to ask of you could spare some of those pills of yours," Touji kept pace with Rei. Taking his hands out of his pockets, showing he had no ill intent or hidden objects. Smart enough to not get to close, he waved his hands about desperately, "My lil sister. Shin-man ever mention this to ya? She's sick, complications from when she got hurt or something. I don't care if she changes like you did, I just don't want her getting no worse. So, if you got any extra can I have them?"

Shaking her head instantly, Rei was as always quick to her choices. "No, they are not safe for human consumption. Akagi has been punished for making them and given them to me. I was ordered to return all my unused medication," Rei noticed the instant reaction her words had. The boy's shoulders sagged, eyes closed and he hissed out loudly. In reality, Smith had taken her pills and flushed them down the toilet upon finding them. Rei was moved to have such a commanding officer show such concern for her. Even the Commander stopped caring after her wings grew.

Kicking at a stray can on the ground, "FUCK! Damn man! Fucking Shin-man should have asked you when I first asked him about this! Shit, shit, shit..." Stomping about madly, Touji was not taking the news well to say the least, the few people heading towards work started making wide circles to avoid him. After his anger dissipated, "Sorry. Not his fault, not your fault...might not even done nothing for her. Wishful thinking. Anyway...bye." Stuffing his fists back into his pockets, Touji left as he came, disappointed.

"Strange," was all Rei could say. Such quick emotional shifts, she wasn't sure how people could do that. Her feelings were always quick to form and rare to change. Taking to the air, her wings always needed a good stretch after her time in the Dummy Plug, Rei flew off towards her new home. Her new comrades were to be gone for the evening. A movie and a trip to a bar, they said it was to give Rei some privacy. A good thing, Rei was being taught by her new teammates about privacy.

All of them had their own actual apartments of course, but they had onsite rooms they used when preparing for longer missions. Not having much social sense, Rei had overheard Zombina one evening enjoying herself and walked in to investigate the sounds...well after that they all started teaching Rei a few 'rules of engagement' for living with others.

Using her badge to get into the government provided housing Smith conned out of some poor man, Rei had to remember to take her shoes off. Her old apartment she never did such, but more training from Smith and Shinji about proper manners. The apartment was smaller than the house Smith had provided Katsuragi, but it was still a very decent size. A personal room for all of the MON agents, Smith gave hers up for Rei, a kitchen, living room, and nice sized bathroom. All full of things Rei never had before or knew she loved using now. Hot water was a blessing, also the sunlamp! Rei could spend a whole day lounging under that light...her reptilian blood called out for it!

"Strange," Rei again quipped as she found hanging on the back of the couch a new outfit. Reading the note pinned to it, Tio's cute handwriting was instantly noticed. Of all the new people in her life, Tio had taken the largest sum of Rei's affection. Not knowing the term itself, Rei would have been shocked to know she had a growing motherly affection for the woman. Holding the black dress to her body, perfectly fit to her size, Rei colored a little when she saw it even had holes for her tail and wings. A gift to get 'Snookums attention!'

Taking the dress with her to the bathroom to change, Rei felt her resolve started to weaver. Fear, she was growing more and more afraid with each passing moment. Shinji was going to be over, they were going to have an evening together, and then they would, "Dopple-san said we should f-fuck like bunnies..." Such words were odd for Rei to say, she felt she did something sinfully dirty yet thrilling. Most of this evening had been planned under Dopple's tutelage since the others hurried off whenever Rei asked them questions about such matters. But with the full moon nearly upon them, Rei felt her new cravings reaching a pitch.

Disrobing out of her school uniform, Rei felt the silky texture of the new dress, but didn't put it on. The mirror, she stood before the full length mirror and just looked at herself. So different than what she had been before. She knew she hadn't been a normal human, the Commander instilled that fact to her, but she at least LOOKED human before. Now, she was a hodgepodge of other creatures, a chimera of so many others. Emotions truly were double edged weren't they. Was she ugly now, with all her parts being foreign? Fully unique now in the world, nothing else looked as she did. From her experience though, uniqueness created envy and bitterness in others. Nothing she asked for, nothing she wanted, but it was hers now. Good and bad, she had to live with it.

"But they say I am beautiful, he said so as well," Rei did something she still rarely did, she smiled. Putting on the dress, she took delicate steps to put her wings and tail in without tearing the flimsy material. By the mirror she saw Manako left some makeup with the note 'use if you want, but Boyfriend-san likely won't care.' It was dark blue eye shadow and lipstick...Rei considered it but opted not to. Putting the offering into a drawer, "I do not know how to apply it anyway."

Shaking her head to get the hair back to where she had it trained, Rei kicked her clothing towards the laundry bin. The bottle of pills rolled out and caught the light. Dare she take one now? No, just in case the doctor DID put something strange in it. "Now all I need do is wait for..." the bell rang and Rei's body went ridged. Hurrying out of the bathroom, she noticed the time...how long had she been spaced out in there? She had NO time left! Well, guess it was showtime.

Opening the door without checking, Rei had no reason to suspect anybody else. Nobody visited this location other than Shinji. "You are on time," Rei stated the obvious, her nerves already starting to ramp up. There he was, the boy she liked...loved? Words and their meaning were still confusing to the girl. Pointing at the large stack of clothing in Shinji's arms, "Tio-san's?"

"Y-yeah, I finally got around to sowing them as she needed. Thought it best to bring it here instead of asking where she lived," Shinji just stood holding up the wide array of cloth. Doing a double take, he noticed the rather unique outfit his lady friend was wearing and swallowed hard. After an audible gulp, "T-that looks very l-lovely on you Rei-san."

Chain reaction of hearing that word, even if not directed AT her, and seeing him under its sway, Rei's mind went into the red. Overheating mentally, she just pointing deeper into the dwelling. "You may enter," she got out of his way by hurrying inside. Lovely, he said she looked lovely. Being trained both by MON and by the Commander's to view people, Rei knew attraction when she saw it. Sitting on the couch, another note was on the coffee table, this time Zombina's scrawled handwriting, 'Picked a good movie for ya and Boyfriend-kun!' That was when Rei also noticed Smith had left dirty laundry on the other chairs leaving only the couch open...tricky people.

Laying the clothing on the coffee table, smoothing out the wrinkles, Shinji blushed at the sight of Tio's bra on the chair and Smith's sleepwear, among other things, on the chairs. "S-so what did you want to do tonight Rei-san? Nobody else here tonight?" Shinji sat down on the couch leaving a cushion between them. Careful in all things, the boy wasn't pushing things to quick or fast for the girl.

"No mission tomorrow, they are either at their actual homes or at a movie," Rei scooted over. If she couldn't sit next to him, how could she do what she knew she wished to do. Research and studying the act, Rei's mind was awash with the hows to pleasure and be pleasured. If she had been a regular human things would have been easy, now she had other concerns. Her strength and claws could really hurt him if she wasn't careful. Plus who knew the tip of her tail was so sensitive...that if he licked or sucked on it… "Shall we start with a film?" Rei grabbed the remote and slide Zombina's note into the cushions of the couch.

Nodding, Shinji fumbled with his hands unsure what do do with them. "That sounds great Rei-san. You have a good day so far?" Shinji rambled as he looked at her. Whatever he was expecting for the night, this was not part of it by the sound of things.

Hitting play, Rei tried to calm her frazzled nerves. Talking, well letting Shinji talk as the DVD booted and started playing trailers for already released films, Rei snuggled close to that intoxicating heat he emitted. Better than her sunlamp for sure! Shinji spoke of the other girls he mated with, the new girl that moved in, school, everything. She was content to let him talk, answering his few questions and found her fears ebbing away into that warmth and support she felt from him.

As the movie actually started, Night of the Living Zombie 8, Rei took Shinji's hand into hers and squeezed it. They just enjoyed the movie in mostly silence. It was strange...filled with gore and more than a little nudity. The survivors fell in love, naked zombies, and even stranger things. Rei understood why Zombina liked it. "This is what I wished for. I understand why they share you as they do. Smith-san is correct, you are a proficient stud," Rei leaned against him.

"S-she calls me what?" Shinji stammered out and squeezed her hand tight. No pain, Shinji was incapable of hurting Rei's new body, it just intensified the sensation.

Watching as a horde of zombies ate hapless survivors as the movie neared its end, Rei leaned her head against Shinji's shoulder, he didn't push her off. "A stud. A male used to mate with females in heat. Yet not in just a carnal way. L-love. You mate with t-them...you agreed to be with me as well. D-does that mean you l-love me too?" Rei felt his heart rate spike almost dangerously.

"I l-like you Rei-san! I uh...I had a crush on you when I first moved here...but I don't...you want me to..." Shinji nearly vibrated off the couch. Rei remembered something Smith said once in a drunken state, Katsuragi had been over for that night. A way to get Shinji to accept something was action not words. So she kissed him lightly on the lips and nodded...Shinji calmed and blushed. Well, that tasted like ambrosia on her lips so she did it again...and again...and when Shinji's confused and startled tongue entered her mouth well the switch was flipped. "R-Rei-san are you...you know I'm sort of seeing the others...and I'm not a...I'm not with them just when they're needing..." Shinji's resistance was crumbling.

'Guys like it when girls take control. Just do what you want and he'll be all about it!' Dopple had been adamant about that point when Rei asked about this. If he wasn't 'in the mood' or 'worried'...guess Dopple really did have the right answers. The movie kept playing as she leaned in close. Softly, "I know. Don't care. I know nobody else I would want to be with." Her hands clumsily pawed at him, reading didn't really prepare her for the actual act. That sense of worry grew higher though as he didn't act, "Am I not acceptable to you. With what I was told of you and your actions..."

Slowly his hands wrapped around her back and pulled her in closer. "Who has been telling you these things. Rei-san I really do like you. I didn't know you felt this way about me, even considering all the things happening in my life. I just don't want you to regr..." Rei pounced again. She heard enough, had waited long enough, and it was time to remove both of their fears.

The movie looped three times as Rei pushed her mate forward not allowing him time to think, only to feel. It was...overwhelming and Rei knew at times she did hurt him with her claws, her tail whips, and sharp teeth. Blood was shed on each side, but he knocked the heat out of her as she and he confessed their budding feelings…

Problem was as Dopple's training continued to dictate Rei's actions, the door to the closet opened and all of MON fell out. They hadn't left...they had been hiding and had no way to escape once the event started. And they were all screaming at Dopple for 'misleading Rei'. Oh, so it was a prank after all, oops…

X-X

Misato wanted to find Makoto and throw him into traffic right now. It was his observation of that stupid volcano that started this never ending nightmare! First it was curiosity into if an angel could actually live in such an environment, busy work but nothing bothersome. Then the Salamanders, then Chief Fireback and his people. They questioned everything, Pyre demanded she be present for EVERY decision, and now that they did find an angel it got worse. Anything that could potentially damage the volcano or corrupt its 'purity' were vetoed and a new plan needed.

"I want to go home. I want a drink. I want to tease Shin-chan," Misato moaned softly as she resisted the urge to smash her face off a table. If she thought Fireback was stubborn, this sixteen year old was doubly so! Who knew Salamander's were more matriarchal despite having a male chief. Smith kept her apprised of what was happening since Rachnera moved in, Misato wanted to see it with her own eyes! What little time Misato had at the house, it was typically getting home for food, a little drink, and then sleep. Clearing her throat as another wave of bickering was starting, "We need to stay on topic. It was already agreed that unless extreme need, no N2 mines. We will lower an Eva to try and capture and remove."

Annoyed as well, Fuyutski rubbed at his temples after Misato cut him off. The current topic was 'who was responsible for removing the angel egg'. "Agreed. Pyre-kun, we cannot allow you to keep the egg even if it is from your home. If it hatches how will you deal with the threat?" Fuyutski sounded as tired as Misato felt.

"If the size is humanoid we could handle it. Each of these creatures has been unique after all. It is possible that it will be something we can handle our own. My people demand the right to handle our own defense if necessary. But, if it is to large, we will let your machines handle it. Agreed?" Pyre sat ridged and painfully straight. Her dark skin and lizard like eyes gleamed in the lower light of the room. What little red scales were perfectly fitting for her personality, dangerous and volatile.

If it meant this was over and Misato could tend to the other half of today's necessities she would agree too many things. "Agreed. All that we need to do now is select which pilot will be used for the mission," Misato gestured to Ritsuko. Woman had a glazed look of somebody on the borderline of unconsciousness, just what side wasn't known. Feeling her phone vibrate, Misato pulled it out and spied the message and stifled a snort. Kuroko sent an update from Shinji's date with Ayanami, Misato was upset she missed the event three days ago. Who knew Dopple had lead Rei so astray and to such results.

Holding up her hand, the three Nerv personnel all groaned in their unique ways, Pyre just had to interject already. "No male is to enter our sacred volcano. You will have a female do it. P-please," Pyre's complexion shifted from domineering to coyly demure yet her tail thrashed about.

"We planned on using Unit-02 with Pilot Soryu as our first choice. Unit-02 is easier to configure to the protective gear," Ritsuko had slides ready and showed Asuka and a drawing of Unit-02 in the Type-D armor. Hiding her yawn less she get another 'you're not taking me seriously' rant, Ritsuko couldn't help her curiosity. Flipping to another image of all three pilots, taken last week and the last time Misato had any real time to talk with her little Casanova, "Might we inquire why you won't allow Ikari-kun to participate?"

Standing up, Pyre gathered the Nerv prepared report for the next few days, suddenly very nervous for a girl that stonewalled near everything. Shaking her head, "Family superstition is all. My mother has an odd belief about it, one I wish to avoid if possible. We find your choice in pilot acceptable. I will be onsite for your mission. Fuyutski, Katsuragi, and Akagi." Pyre nodded at each and left the room, lead out by security from both Nerv and her own tribes guard.

Collapsing into his seat, hardly the image of composed grace the Commander's were known for, "I'm going home. Katsuragi-kun, you will be receiving a bonus for dealing with this effort for services rendered." Forcing himself out of his chair, grunting all the way, the older man nodded at the two women, "Who is our backup for the mission?"

"Ikari-kun will be there just in case. Unit-00 is still too temperamental for the task. Just have to hope if Ikari-kun slips in, whatever Pyre-kun was talking about isn't going be too bad," Ritsuko snickered again. Woman got off on these small things, likely picked Shinji because she knew it would bother Pyre. Returning Fuyutski's salute, the two women watched him leave. The moment they were alone, Ritsuko flopped on the table, "So how about we drop an N2-mine into that volcano when we are done and claim it an accident. Fitting for all the shot they're throwing at us."

Actually reading the whole text message from Kuroko now, Misato nodded. Liking the idea more than she should, "I was almost ready to give them Unit-02 as payment just to end this nightmare. I'm late to see the pilots and tell them the plan, they're at the pool. Then I'm heading to my place and crashing until we have to start this mission. Been away from them far to long. You hear what happened?" Misato rotated her shoulder to get some feeling back. Getting up, she waved Ritsuko to follow.

"Which one attempted to absquatulate with Ikari-kun? Betting it was the Lamia, she seems the type to pull something like that," Ritsuko followed orders well and fell in step with Misato. They moved through the base towards the final need for the day. Inform the Children of which had to deal with this little mission.

Coming to a halt, Ritsuko and her stupid big words. Misato had to admit she liked the sound of it, even if she had to infer the meaning. "No, Miia-chan didn't run away with him," she mostly guessed correctly, "Seems one of Kuroko's little MON members had been feeding Ayanami some real odd of ideas on dating. And Ayanami acted on it, all while MON was spying on their little girl's first date not knowing how it would end." Misato wondered just how that ended. With the Full moon doing what it did, but they were downing those suppressants like candy right now.

Letting out a lone laugh, Ritsuko shook her head, "Guess we dropped the ball on that girl's social skills. But I can imagine the end results. Not that it really matters. With everything he's been up to what is one…" Ritsuko stopped once Misato wheeled around and blocked their progress.

"Don't think I want to hear you talk about this right now. Yup, things are odd with him right now, but let's not make it tawdry alright?" Misato brow beat the tired scientist. Ritsuko still wasn't out of the doghouse for those stupid experiments she performed on the poor kid. Rei wouldn't even have been in the position she had been in had Ritsuko not been stupid. Poking Ritsuko in the shoulder just a little harder than necessary, "So no talking about this to them right now. I'm sure its odd for them all. Let it slide."

Holding her hands up, Ritsuko pantomimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. They fell into stupid conversation about movies and television they planned to watch as they headed to the pool. Basking in the lovely smell of chlorine, the sounds of activity was very evident as they stood outside the last door. "Guess they all came today, good," Misato missed her roommates, all of them. Her family was here, she missed them. When she stepped into the pool area, she was not disappointed in the madness of it all.

Miia and Mero were both in the pool…WITH Shinji? How did that happen, his file said he couldn't swim. Centorea was in the pool as well, always odd watching the centaur swim since so much of her was above the water. Not seeing Papi, Suu, or Rachnera around the pool, Misato wondered if the home-body opted to keep 'the kids' home rather than deal with this. Suu in a pool…either she'd melt or become giant again, which was worse Misato didn't' know.

"Look at that, not what I expected," Ritsuko pointed over at a pool table where an angry Asuka sat. Heading over to the lone girl, Ritsuko spied about and pointed at Rei swimming alone from the group. Fallout from the odd date?

Watching as both Mero and Miia tried to instruct Shinji on how to swim, Misato debated on breaking up the little session. But work and the want to go home overcame her want to let them have fun. "Alright Shin-chan, lesson time is over. Ayanami-kun you as well. We have some mission talk, then you can stay if you want or come home," Misato called out as she plopped down next to Asuka. Pointing at the red and white striped bikini, "Trying to entice him over here?"

"I had wanted to swim, but they are taking up the whole pool! Going to have to clean out the fur and scales before I can get in now," kicking her left foot over the top of her right, Asuka pulsated with her frustration. Crossing her arms, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, sulked, "So if you'd be so kind as to take them with you so I can have SOME time to swim since I'm stuck here, that would be great."

All but hanging onto Shinji as they approached, Miia had her hand on his back as she leaned against him, "See Darling, Lamia style is perfect for speed! You did great. Should have asked me to teach you sooner!" Miia was glowing as always when her Darling was involved.

"I don't know, Miia-san, humans need to use their arms so I think my style works better for Dear Sir," Mero called out from the poolside. She opted to stay in the water, half in and half out, her wheelchair was over by Ayanami's private swimming circle.

Splashing loudly as she clopped out from the shallow end, Centorea shook her flank and the cloud of water was amazing. "I still believe yon Ayanami-kun should be the one to try and teach, she has the closest body type to Master," her swimsuit was very tight looking and uncomfortable. Towel hanging over her shoulder, hair done up in a swimmers cap, Centorea waved at Misato. "We each did want to teach Master how to swim after learning he slipped into Mero-san's pool," Centorea flanked Shinji as his head dripped down.

"Y-yeah, I fell in on accident. Mero-san got me out before anything dangerous happened," Shinji just couldn't lie. He fell in line with Asuka who just 'hmphed' at him and looked away upset at him for having the audacity to exist in her personal space. Taking his towel off of the table, he grabbed another and tossed it to the approaching Rei. Neither teen looked at one another, guess the event was still making both embarrassed. Synching his towel around his waist tightly, dripping all over, "S-so you had our mission then?"

Maybe she'd have a small talk with Shinji before taking a nap when she got home. Misato wanted to know what her little man was up to, how he was, and what she had missed. Hell she wanted to spend time with all of her roommates, but if she had to pick one and only one that was an easy option. "Yeah, we have the plan finally agreed upon. Asuka will be lowered into Mount Asami, Unit-02 being easier to configure. Unit-01 will be there as a security measure. Unit-00 will remain here in case of angel attack. Nice and simple, right?" Misato reached out and tugged Shinji in close. His hair smelled, he was still damp, but hearing he fell into a pool and had got the girls that worried…all because she was slacking in helping.

"So I get to take point finally? Finally some good news. After this is over, you'll have time to get me an actual apartment right?" Asuka actually sounded happy. Grabbing the scuba gear she somehow snuck into the base, she slung it over her shoulder. Miia and Asuka met gazes and Miia clung tighter to Shinji, what was that about?

Eying Ayanami closely, Ritsuko replied just as bored as ever, "Yeah. We have a new plugsuit for you as well. We can have a trial run of it once we get Unit-02 suited up. How did you get that tank in here?" Ritsuko, what was she looking at? Misato wondered if maybe just maybe Ritsuko hadn't stopped her mad science and was checking for new changes.

"Does it matter? I couldn't go diving in Okinawa, I'll go here instead. Now that they're not hording the pool anymore, I'm getting in," Asuka brushed past others, struggling with the weight of the tank. When Centorea went to aid her, Asuka shifted sides and hurried off…no aiding some people.

Curling round Shinji, nearly smacking Centorea with her tail, Miia just seethed at Asuka. "That girl is up to something with Darling! She came over, showed, and even slept in your room Misato! Darling, you're not leading her on when we're not around right?" Miia coiled her tail around Shinji as she asked him.

"Down girl, down. I hear from her enough that she is only interested in the manwhore I used to date," Misato gave Miia's tail a slight smack. Didn't help as Miia just wrapped tighter. With a sigh as Miia didn't allow Shinji to walk, she carried him out towards the changing room. Watching Cerea eying Miia with envy as she helped Mero into her chair, Misato found Rei still standing there. Fighting to keep her smile from blossoming, "Everything alright Ayanami-kun? I heard about Dopple's little trick on Shin-chan and you. With your new body-chemistry, the moon, and what you were told…I'm sure he understand."

Actually grabbing her tail, Rei hugged it to herself as her wings hummed. "He does, we spoke of it after the fact. I am just…not used to these feelings. Knowing my comrades watched us does leave me confused. Smith-san said she will talk to Dopple-san about misleading me in the future. But I must ask, why must he choose just one of us in the end?" Rei tilted her head in that reptilian way that left Misato just a little nervous before leaving for the female side of the changing room.

"She would ask that," Misato wheezed out as she headed to the male side. Not going in, just in case Miia was feeling amorous, she listened intently for sounds of private time. Hearing none, "You two hurry up. I want to get home and relax ASAP. And I want a to catch up on everything I've been missing about the house." Waiting at the entrance for the pair, Misato felt warm when she saw the pair walking…well walking and slithering towards her holding hands. It was cute to see, happy to see Shinji getting past some of his deep rooted insecurities. "You guys ready to get home and party?" she patted both of their shoulders.

Dazzling Misato with her open joy, Miia nodded, "We missed you two Misato! Lets get going and leave that little girl to herself!" Miia gave Shinji one last squeeze before gliding off to help escort Mero out of the pool area. Lightened Misato's heart, they were all forming such a strong core of support and aid, maybe Ayanami wasn't wrong with her thoughts…but Misato just didn't know if such a thing could work. And as they went to leave, Asuka called out to Shinji to have him watch her roll back into the pool…again why did she care? Misato didn't know, didn't care right now, and just wanted to relax.

X-X

Notes

Man I feel this one is a bit rougher than normal. Just no time for a edits/fixes. Was hard finding time to get it out, sorry. The Rei/Shinji scene took a few retries as it always felt way to fast, even now with the 'most of the date was over' still is a little rushed. Not that I wasn't foreshadowing it enough and with the jokes from Dopple its not unbelievable...hope you enjoyed.

Later

Mercaba


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer

Well its the end of the year...was a painful and expensive year. My brother moved across country, my job turned super expensive, two buddies moved. But I got some writing done, I got to travel to Dallas and Wyoming. Good and bad happened. Just hope next year I don't have to 'loan' as much money and I get more writing time. Hope you had a good year.

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 10

Pacing back and forth in the small tin can she was stuck in, Smith was hating her wardrobe choice for the day. Looking like a MIB was fun and she thought she really rocked the feel of it, but right now she was contemplating throwing off the heavy top. But Tio was there, can't look bad in front of your subordinates. Even if said subordinate was a massive ogre who exuded piece and motherly love to the levels to stop wars. Did not help the Salamander was just pouring off heat as she stoically tried to dictate the mission. Just why was this woman so fixated in keeping Darling-kun away from the volcano.

"He is nearing the lip again, call him back," Pyre said for the umpteenth time that day. Her tail thrashed about, thankfully Smith had Tio act as a buffer to absorb the anxious energy after one of Misato's team got hit and taken away for some aid. Uncrossing her arms, Pyre pointed at the actual Eva and not the camera footage, "Why couldn't you have used the Blue one and not the male? He keeps nudging forward time."

Sitting down next to the bespeckled man that was doing the lowering, Kuroko eyed her coffee disdainfully. To hot, it would cause an overload at this point…but she was getting tired thanks to the Tio-effect. Sipping the brew, "Pyre-kun, he is just doing his job. Not like Darling-kun could really do anything. He jumps in that thing he'd be a crispy critter. Hell, even your people don't actually go INTO the volcano."

Waving her hand at the room, signaling for sleep, Misato was sadly in full officer mode. After her call for quiet, Misato unmuted her mic, "Alright Asuka. You're just about at maximum safe distance. Do you see anything down there? And Shin-chan, please back up a little again. I'm anxious too, but do this for me please?" Kuroko heard that something in that voice that always floored here, Misato actually loved that boy. Oh, it wasn't how the Extra-Species girls loved-loved him, but there was feeling.

"I can't see anything, doesn't the camera show you anything? It's a big red smear down here," Asuka's voice crackled over the intercom. They hadn't let the volatile girl know the external video camera cracked a good fifty meters up. Knowing the depth was starting to attack the integrity of the suit that protected her was deemed 'a wholly stupid thing to do' but Ritsuko.

Makoto leaned into his microphone, after he blinked a few times at Tio, everybody loved Tio, "Camera confirms what you are saying. Our sensors speculate the egg might have drifted down. Currents are being detected by the instruments, could have moved it down below maximum safe distance. Orders?" Kuroko had seen the man constantly sneaking peaks at Misato, Tio, Pyre, and herself. Hard not to, Smith knew she was attractive and she was attracted to Misato, Tio was darling, and despite her Tsun attitude Pyre was quite fetching…had to be hard for the man.

"Well Pyre-kun, it looks like we are done here. The egg has gone down to low for us to continue. So if you…" Smith tried end this little event. But when both Misato and Pyre turned with unbelieving expressions etched into their faces, she held her hands up. Couldn't this just be over! She wanted to go to the onsen and tease Darling-kun! It was going to be an old-fashioned party today! And with the full moon having passed two days ago, she so wanted to tease all of them about it.

Turning quickly around, her tail crushing into a computer bay and tearing off the metal shell, Pyre shook her head. "We have to verify the size of the intruder. If it is to large for us to fight against, we will lose our sacred lands when it wakes. It was part of the arrangement," she turned challengingly to Katsuragi.

"Agreed. I do not want to have this argument with your people again for the ability to be here. Hyuga-kun continue past maximum safe distance. That alright with you Asuka?" Misato eased her way closer to Pyre. The lovely cream skin of Misato contrasted with the chocolate brown skin and bright red hair of Pyre. Kuroko stole a small picture, always good to get pictures of Misato like that. Tease the shit out of her later with it, threaten to post it on the net.

They all turned to the screen showing Unit-02's readouts and most were yellow or orange already, but not in the red. Asuka's jovial voice chimed loudly, "I can keep going! Unit-02 won't lose to some stupid molten rock, we can do anything!" Girl was courageous if nothing else, Smith knew she'd have been done if that was her. Foolish actions to prove how 'good you are' didn't mean much if they killed you.

"Alright you heard her, keep going," Misato lightly tapped Makoto on the shoulder. The man reluctantly disregarded the safety warning and pushed on.

Her foot tapping loudly put a small dent into the ground, but Pyre acted before anybody could stop her. Grabbing the microphone Makoto used, "Boy! You will move back from the edge! You are forbidden from going into our sacred homeland!" Sure enough Unit-01's head was peaking over the edge again, hand holding the descending cable carefully.

"Snookums is just worried for his friend is all. He won't do anything dangerous unless necessary. He is to caring to stand far away. No reason to be so upset is there?" Tio asked as she gently put a hand on Pyre's shoulders. Clad in her non-armored MON uniform, Tio dwarfed the salamander with her presence and aura.

Trying not to remember the image of a very confused Tio that the day before the full moon came to her room, Smith was nearly laughing. That massive woman, who had a lot of new clothing thanks to Darling-kun's sewing, was trying her best. Still, Tio had asked her to have Darling-kun visit on the second night of the full moon 'to help Rei-chan relax'. It had nothing to do with the fact that several copies of the security footage of Rei-chan's first date were made. Girls' didn't know she had Ritsuko add a few extra's to MON's security system. Now she didn't know who made copies of Darling-kun rocking Ayanami's world…but it was more than one.

"Tio-chan, why don't you talk to Darling-kun for a little bit. Try and calm him down so he doesn't make a big mess? Pyre-kun…how about you come over here and we chat a bit. You're making Hyuga-kun here nervous with how you're destroying his console," Smith pointed to some chairs out of the immediate area but still close to see the action. Pyre wouldn't abide by NOT knowing everything, and the few salamanders outside the observation post were anxiously watching both Pyre and the operation. Guess the chief's daughter had either rivals or fans…Smith wouldn't guess which.

As Tio trilled and scampered off to follow Smith's orders, Pyre eyed the damage she had done. Unfurling her hand, dropping some of the metal desk she had torn off accidentally Pyre frowned but acquiesced. Her tribal gown shifted and the beads clattered as she sat heavily down. "Destroying this place would be an affront to my honor. We shall use this place to commune with the great fire spirit. But still, why must that man be so close?" she flinched her head back at Unit-01.

Wondering just what would happen if Darling-kun and Tio were locked in a room together, Smith had a few colorful images. Shaking away the very idea of a horny Tio, girl always took her meds come Full Moon, Smith opted to try and defusing the salamander. Drinking her colder coffee, "What about Darling-kun worries you so much? Unit-01, despite its power, can't really destroy a volcano. He tries and we shut him down before he does much than destroy some trees. Kid is a lover not a fighter anyway." And boy did she know it, video from the house (hidden of course) showed the girls and him very close when left alone.

"He is a male! He is close to the volcano, that is…that is all you truly need to know," Pyre crossed her legs anxiously. Her claws clanked against her scales as she drummed them. As Smith bore down on her with that smile Smith knew unnerved most, the young woman started to fidget more. As Makoto called out that they had exceeded safe distance by a startling degree and that Unit-02 lost its knife, Pyre relented. Lowering her head, "An agreement I have made with Mother." That word, Mother, was said with such reverence it made Smith realize that it was really a matriarchal society.

Starting to gleam a small piece of what Pyre might be leading to, "You have an agreement with your mother about men and the volcano?" Well there wasn't much more of a euphemism for sex than sticking something into a hole…but what was the threat really? Pointing at the blushing and smiling Tio, "You don't have anything really to fear do you? He isn't your kind, he's in his Eva, and even if he DID jump in…without the protective suit…" Smith suddenly felt chill. If Darling-kun DID get hurt, heaven forbid die, she would have a lot of work to do. Yeah…just work…nothing else…he couldn't do that.

"True, without your technology he would die. Even our greatest warriors can only get so close to the great burning heart. But I made a vow! If any man could enter and return, he would be my husband and mate. Father did something similar to attract mother. A holy rite our people have. I am…not ready for marriage," Pyre slowly drew her tail into her arms and hugged it. Quite the unexpected show of vulnerability and concern, guess Pyre could pull off demure if pressed to the wall.

Ah so those males outside might know this little way into power and were watching with intent. Well, not an issue here. Darling-kun was closer than any human could get, but the salamander could get closer so he was safe. He was going to marry one of the girls back at the house…maybe one of MON as they kept asking him to visit 'to keep Rei-chan' company. Didn't hurt Zombina asked him over when Rei-chan had a mission. Boy had to live, girls needed him, she needed him to keep everybody from going crazy, and Misato would be devastated to lose her boy. And maybe, just a little, only on small occasions…Smith cared about him as well. He was Misato and her boy, if she ever got around to actually ASKING Misato.

"Angel sited, Pyre-kun get over here. Asuka get the cage ready, Hyuga start pulling her up the moment the cage is in place," Misato's voice silenced the room. All side chatter ended, all workers leapt to their stations letting drinks and snacks fall to the ground. The green metal cube full of whirring and beeping machines was suddenly a lot colder.

They all watched as best they could from the thermal display. Unit-02 deployed its cage around the massive egg. Salamanders wouldn't be able to deal with something that size, and as such Pyre gave Misato permission to remove or destroy it. It was not a sign of weakness thankfully due to size, no loss of power for the daughter of the chieftain.

"Cage secured, beginning ascent, still way below safety line," Makoto adjusted his glasses. Tio had ended her chat and moved back next to him, and his attention was drawn to the dainty bulk of ogress. They all watched the numbers lessen as Unit-02 started to climb…so far down…crushing depth.

Sweating, Smith dabbed at her forehead, "How Misa-chan handles this without breaking down is beyond me. Not even close to Soryu." It was going to be at least twenty minutes before Asuka was out, five minutes before she was even back in the safe zone! Any moment, something back could happen and…

"Captain! The egg is hatching! The cage won't hold it!" Makoto yelled as if fulfilling Kuroko's prophesy.

Things descended into chaos, and it took Kuroko ordering Tio to tend to Pyre to keep the girl from destroying the room. Smith tried to understand what was happening, viewed the blobs moving on the thermal cameras, but understood little of it. Darling-kun and Soryu were talking about some odd physics concept about thermal expansion and contraction. But in the end, whatever idea those teens had worked! Falling into her chair, Smith was glad she had those glasses on, "Man, that was scary. But your sacred home is now clear."

"Alright, get Asuka out of…" Misato had been sharing a smile at Kuroko when another alarm went off. All eyes went back to the lead male tech on the operation, "What now? Did it survive?"

Pointing at the warning signs flashing on the screen, Makoto shook his head slowly, "No-no…the cables been damaged, won't hold much longer and she's still so far down! We can't get her back out."

"STOP HIM!" Pyre called out and pointed at the lip of the volcano. There in an act of stupid bravery or foolishness, Unit-01 dove head first into the volcano.

Smith's mind crashed as she watched. She was going to have to tell Miia, Centorea, Papi, Mero,…so many that Darling-kun killed himself in a stupid move to save Soryu! Misato was demanding he grab the cable and pull himself up, boy didn't. Makoto informed the room of the pressure damage ravaging Unit-01 and how he was past the point human's normally could remain conscious. The stupid kid…he was doomed!

"Cable snapped! Unit-02 in free fall…wait…he…Unit-01 caught her? HE CAUGHT HER!" Makoto yelled triumphantly as he hammered the recall button.

Showing her own strength, Misato proceeded to destroy a trash bin with her foot. "That stupid-stupid kid! He can't do shit like that without my permission! What if…what if…Kuroko here now!" Misato ordered.

"You going to be ok?" Smith asked Pyre who just sat dumbstruck at what she saw…and was now technically engaged.

Pyre actually smiled a little, "He survived the actual heart of fire. Such a small thing did such a feat? I leave to inform mother." Without another word, Pyre left the observation deck and was flanked by her people as she went.

"I…oh…shit," Kuroko didn't know what to make of that. Well…problem for later. Slowly approaching the furious Misato, Smith did not expect a sudden hug as Misato needed something to express her emotions. Having survived Tio's hugs before, this was a close second. It was firm and tight, warm and enjoyable, and boy did Misato have strength. "He's-He's fine, Misa-chan. Both of them are. And we can tease them down at the onsen," Smith gushed out as the wind left her lungs.

It took time before Misato calmed down from nearly losing not one but two pilots, one being her almost-son. It took thirty minutes to get Unit-01 and Unit-02 out of that volcano. When they got on 'dry-land' the salamanders let out a mighty cry of victory. Their sacred land was free of danger, they were to receive the observation post, and word was spreading of some ceremony…Smith had a bet about that last one. One hour post battle, Misato smacked Shinji HARD once he was before her, and she tore into him hard. Tio had to step in again, Smith didn't need to order it, to calm the woman down. Punishment, well part of it, complete, time to celebrate!

X-X

Alright, Asuka did not like feeling confused but boy-howdy did she feel as such right now. How could she not? One moment she was making peace with her soon to be death, the next she was being saved by that goober Shinji! Even now the memory of seeing Unit-01 grabbing and holding her filled her with…uh…hm…she didn't know. Thinking of Shinji in overly positive ways was foreign and strange to her. He was a lackey of those monsters, led by his crushed self-esteem. So with such a dichotomy of feelings, Asuka did not want to think about how she owed him.

Looking across the van at the slightly pale lad, "Don't take what she said to seriously. Likely to drunk to even speak straight. If the rumors I hear about her are even half right," Asuka tried to lighten him up. Let the bitches cackling in the front hear. Katsuragi didn't care that the whole onsite staff heard her berate and harp on Shinji, let her know the truth as well. A lot of words around base were said about the captain, Asuka had that week of cohabitation to put some proof in the pudding. A drunk, a letch, lazy, a whore (that came from a guy Asuka bet was just dejected), and the last was bi-curious.

"I haven't had a drop in the last three days, little lady. My mind is lazy sharp right now, and I intend to end my sobriety once we arrive," Misato called back easily enough. Without music, the cab was filled only with the sound of voices and travel. Since they got into the car, only Smith and Asuka really spoke much, the other two travelers were lost in their own worlds. Turning the rear-view mirror to better see Asuka, Misato continued, "Anything else you want to say? You have that look about you."

How Misato knew any of her looks, Asuka doubted the authority of. Woman didn't do anything unless forced to, the apartment shift came to mind. Took Asuka threatening to move in to get action. But given the go ahead, Asuka was more than willing to speak her mind. "You hit him, you freaked out on him. Shinji is an emotional wreck on a good day, and now he'll second guess everything! I am all for telling people when the mess up, but you turned it up to eleven!" Asuka swiped over at Shinji and accidentally hit his chest. When her hand came into contact with his chest, it didn't hit flab or softness…he had a little definition under that shirt! Not an Adonis by anyway, but he wasn't a weakling as she thought.

"I did bad. I had enough time to wait for her orders, but I didn't. She had every right to…" Shinji spoke, but softly and without much energy. Kid tried his best to placate everybody, but he shrunk down when Asuka glared at him. Smart man knew when to shut up and let his peers talk.

Clearing her voice, Kuroko turned the music on but kept it low. "Now I won't say what Darling-kun did was wrong. I think he acted dangerously. Without that suit you had on, it's amazing he didn't pass out well before getting you. He will have to tell the girls what he did when we get to the onsen. Apologize for scaring everybody," Kuroko turned to look back at the teens. But as Misato's reflextion got that insipid grin on it, Kuroko slapped her shoulder. Angrily she did add, "But Misa-chan here DID go to far with that slap. Words are one thing, hitting should be avoided whenever possible."

Opening her mouth to talk a few times, Asuka couldn't form a competent rebuttal so she sagely kept quiet. Watching out the window instead, she let the music fill the air instead. Watching the rolling mountains pass by, she saw their destination a few miles down the way. A hot spring, she never went to one before. Sneaking a peek at Shinji, he alternated between looking at Misato and out the window. He was a little gaunt, sick looking…did the pressure affect him? Even inside the Type-D armor Asuka had felt hot, squished, and nasty. How was he doing? If he was hurt from his act of service, she'd have to repay him somehow. Again ideas of getting Hikari and him together surged…but maybe a one-time event was necessary. A date, just one, to repay him for what he did. THEN tell him about Hikari!

"W-wait…did you say AT the onsen?" Shinji asked once they neared the parking lot and two MON vans were already there. Big vans, ones that could support a good number of larger girls. Shifting about in his seat, Shinji started scanning the building for signs of life. Pointing at the sign, "Smith-san, why did you suggest this onsen rather than the one closer to the volcano?" Said sign broadly proclaimed that it was Extra-Species friendly.

Unstrapping her belt once parked, Smith let out a small laugh as she got out of the car. "You got me Darling-kun. This is a bit of a test of the place. I got a request for aid, turns out this place has lost most if not all of its human guests. We're to enjoy the baths, the food, and see if we can find a reason. So I invited the whole house. I told them what happened already today," Smith waggled her finger at the two teens. No hiding it or pretending it didn't happen.

"That is stupid! Why do I have to share my reward for killing another angel with those…" Asuka quickly shut her mouth as she got out. She knew of her superiority over those monsters, but the current company was blinded by gullibility. But this was not fair! This was supposed to be a gift for her hard work, now she had to share it with those lesser creatures. Almost about to get back in the car and wait to leave, but when Shinji stumbled she caught him. Wow, he was far warmer than he should have been.

Wearily approaching Shinji, Misato knelt at the knee and brushed off Asuka's hold and replaced it with her own. Offering her opinion, "They deserve to go out and enjoy things as well. Being cooped up in the house when we can't take them out…when they follow the rules…isn't fair. You feeling alright, Shin-chan? You look a little off." She didn't apologize for her smack, but she did gently caress the small red reminder of her surge of emotion.

Leaning into that small touch just a little, Shinji nodded. Rubbing his stomach, "Just a bit hungry I think. Light headed so maybe a bit dehydrated as well. If I sit down I'll be fine. But I need to apologize first." Shinji smiled that bashful slip of upturned lips he so rarely did, so Asuka acted. Misato did not deserve to be so easily forgiven, so Asuka stole the prize. Linking her elbow with Shinji's, she yanked him along with her towards the building.

"Is it me, or is it colder here than I would expect? I know we're near mountains, but still never been this chill in this country until now," Asuka quipped as she actually shivered a little. Spotting small islands of ice on the ground, Asuka was bamboozled, what could make those? Jerking to a stop as she got to the door, stopped by a woman clad in an elaborate blue kimono, luxurious white hair and pale skin, she was reminded for a moment of the first pictures of Ayanami with how emotionless the woman was.

Bowing respectfully, the woman gestured to the door, "Greetings honored guests, I am Yukio your host. Your other companions are making use of the sitting room right now. I welcome you with utmost respect and hope you enjoy your stay." Asuka nearly burst out laughing! Such an eloquent and stately greeting had been spoken fully deadpan and without any emotion at all! Was this a comedy act? These Japanese were all for show and ritual, was this some form of workers protest?

Catching Asuka as she slipped on another island of ice, Shinji's arm wrapped around her waist to keep the woman up. "Yukio-san, I apologize if I overstep myself, but are you a yuki-onna?" Shinji returned the bow but looked back at the bickering Smith and Katsuragi…those two were arguing about something again, but out of hearing range.

"I am. My homestay host runs this establishment. But he is gone to a convention, and I am running it in his stead," Yukio opened the door for the pair and left a faint trail of ice on the door. "Honored guests, I shall greet your others and direct them to the same sitting room," Yukio's beauty was that of a carved statue compete with eyes without pupils, Asuka hadn't noticed that immediately and was disturbed by the alien quality.

Once they were inside, and away from the woman, Asuka felt heat return to her. Great she could hear the herd coming already. That was something she could have done without. "I'm heading to the onsen, you can do your apologies without me I hope. Just don't waste to much time with it, not like you have anything really to apologize for," Asuka fluffed her hair over her shoulder and walked towards the clearly signed bathing area. Gods did it stink in this place, she knew it would, but this was worse than she suspected.

As she passed the oncoming glut of monsters, familiar and not, Asuka nearly fell when she saw a spider woman. Not afraid, never that, but seeing that massive bulk, those gleaming red eyes, Asuka had to suppress a shudder. That one…that one was just an affront to the eyes! The chitin covered limbs, ending with sharp pointy fingers, fangs, and…just all of her. Asuka did not flee, it was a tactical retreat. Leaning against the door, out of sight and hopefully out of their minds, Asuka spied. She had a strange little itch about her ankle, she kicked at it as she listened.

"I know you heard about what I did. I don't apologize for what I did, but I do apologize for acting without thinking about each of you…" Shinji apologized to the troop. Soon it was impossible to hear one voice out of all of them and their counters, demands, random bird-brained thoughts, and just general clatter. Stupid, this was stupid. Humans should stay with humans, and let the monsters stay to them selves. This place had no human guests because it was a barn! Far larger everything to let these freaks in, needing special considerations and babying! Yukio eventually came with Smith and Misato and explained the place. Open air baths, standard baths, and just a large entertainment center…that had no guests. "Likely because it has an ice woman scaring away the real guests," Asuka snidely said.

Speaking from the other side of the wall, "Real guests being the humans, I take it?" Skittering into the room, Rachnera waggled her fingers at Asuka in a faux wave at her. Taking off her top without hesitation, her sizable shape and form bounced lightly. Tossing her clothing into a box, "You don't like Extra-Species, don't like how Honey and Katsuragi do. You'll find no allies here, little girl."

Not one to show fear, Asuka boldly went to the bench closest to this monster. "I just don't see what the deal is. Anything you can do, a human can do just as well if not better when on equal standing. And that idiot is just letting his abandonment issues blind him the reality of things. If he got a human girlfriend, he'd…" Asuka stopped when Rachnera boldly approached her.

"If you feel that way, why are you so afraid? I can see it on you every time you look at us. I can feel your pulse quicken. Pitter patter…pitter patter," Rachnera made a show of tugging on a strand of web that went from her fingers to Asuka's ankle. When Asuka's struggle to rip it off failed, she unfurled it of her own volition. Coiling it up, "Your oh so 'better' species is a scared lot. Aside from Honey and to a lesser degree Katsuragi and Smith, none of you ever looked at me without being terrified. Even now I can see your eyes darting for safe egress. Yet he saved you, nearly died…because he is a good member of your species. And because of that, I love him. We all do…so say what you did again."

Not afraid! She wasn't afraid! Yet her hands did not stop shaking, her knees were about to buckle, yet her pride refused to give in! Voices started to fill the hallway outside the changing room, saved by the herd. "He'd do better with a regular girlfriend, friend of mine. You'll just hurt him with that freakish body of yours. Shinji is just so lonely he overlooks your disgusting design. Or maybe he just likes those stupidly big breasts of yours," they were huge after all.

"I pity you, truly do. But this conversation will have to be shelved for now. Just for us, right my dear?" Rachnera patted Asuka's cheek and tittered when Asuka flinched. Heading out into the bathing area ahead of the others, Asuka could hear her yell out, "Honey, you over there? Want some company." Thank the gods, the bath was segregated, Asuka did not want to see that guy in the buff. Let the horny beasts show how lesser they really were.

Quickly disrobing and wrapping a provided towel around herself, Asuka watched the insanity start. The harpy needed help getting prepped, and nearly ran out the moment she heard Shinji's voice. The lamia was going on and on how she wanted a private bath with her Darling. Asuka wondered how the centaur was even going to get INTO the water. Spotting Suu…Asuka fled. Last time Asuka was with that thing, she did not like it. Seeing her reflection was not something Asuka wanted to experience again.

"What are you doing?" Asuka had to ask when she walked out into the open aired bath area. Rachnera had cast a few lines over the wall and was working them like some sort of instrument. Only one person could be the victim, and it infuriated Asuka. Stomping over to the side of the bath, "Leave him alone, and keep your sick perversions to yourself and your kind," she whispered hotly.

Dropping her cords, a loud splash on the other side of the wall confirmed it had held a human prey Rachnera leaned in close and replied, "Is this really want you want to do right now?" You nearly cost us the man we love, all of us are wanting some private time…and you're going to get in our way now?" Making a cat's cradle with webbing, she showed her proficiency level was well into master skill.

"Pyre-kun what are you doing here? Who are these other people with you?" Misato's voice cut through the heavy air. Both Asuka and Rachnera turned to see the whole menagerie approaching. All the Extra-Species girls were either garbed in towels or swimsuits, and the humans au natural. But what was the shocker was the dark skinned woman wearing an elaborate tribal robe and her two honor guards.

Spotting the two bathers, the woman Asuka guessed was Pyre looked stunned for a moment. "Ah, this is the female side. He will be over the wall, take it down," she pointed at the wood and her two aids went into action. Leaping across the bathing area, twin tail strikes tore down the dividing wall leaving a very shocked male gaping at the exposure.

Asuka was shocked when she went to defend that idiot that Rachnera already had one of the guard bound up in silk. "Run stupid, those salamanders are here to kill you or something for what you did!" Asuka yelled at him as she started to grapple with the other honor guard. She had heard enough side chatter that this Pyre didn't want Shinji in the volcano, but he had dove in. Was it a 'sin' or something and she was going to try and kill him?

Lighting quick, Pyre dashed through the wall, out of the way of Papi's talons, Miia's tail, and Suu's pseudopod. Nearly running along the waters edge, Pyre grabbed Shinji as he was about to get out. "By my honor and promise," Pyre kissed both of Shinji's cheeks, "As my father and mother have done, and my people have for generations. You are now my husband, the sire of my children. W-what is touching my stomach?" She looked down, yelped and pitched Shinji back towards the girls.

Suu caught him, having gotten her legs into the water, and supported him as best she could. Asuka blushed and couldn't look away. W-was that normal? He was such a small guy but his…his…

"Master is larger than average, sizably so," Suu stated with a voice far more mature than normal. Nobody answered…they just looked at how Rachnera's little actions and being kissed effected Shinji.

X-X

Bereft of clothing, semi-immersed in Suu's pliable mass, and surrounded by numerous beautiful women in equal states of dress Shinji just drank it all in. The woman that was constantly yelling at him during the mission to 'back up', just said they were married? Rachnee asked to have a 'house-date' before playing a few of her little bondage tricks on him, so he was standing a bit tall. That oni-pill must have altered him a little as he didn't remember being 'that' size prior to the event. So he just scanned the onsen as Suu commented on his standings in averaging male sizes. Should he be doing something? No idea, he was finding thoughts muddled since the volcano.

"S-Shin-chan, did you want a towel?" Misato averted her eyes as she handed over her own towel. Part of the woman had to decide what was worse, seeing Shinji in the buff or being seen in the buff. Since she was flanked by Cerea and Mero, she opted to just join them. When Shinji didn't immediately grab it, she tossed it over his head. With Miia and Papi off with the new additions, "Mind heading in for a bit? Let us sort this whole mess out? Kuroko go with him alright?"

With her own towel tightly bound around, Smith nodded and yanked Shinji free of the mature and trailing Suu. "Darling-kun, you feeling alright. Normally you're more shy about give the girls free shows. MON should be done in the game-room by now so unless you want to show them as well…" Kuroko teased.

"Was wondering where they were, Rei-san with them?" Shinji was very light headed now. Wrapping the towel around him, Shinji let Smith and Suu lead him out of the baths and into the men's changing room. Shaking the funk out as best he could, Shinji sat down next to his clothing and felt Suu oozing over his side, so he pat her 'hand'. Coughing a little, "I'm good. Just think the heat got to me. But, Smith-san, what Pyre-san said…" Was it true?

Heading back to the door leading back to the baths, Smith did stop and tap her foot in thought. "If its legal or not with the Japanese government, who knows. But in the eyes of Pyre-kun's tribe, you did something you shouldn't have. Apparently the males have to do some sort of right of passage to get the hand of the tribe's leader. Pyre-kun even told me she made some sort of promise to her mother regarding the volcano. And you just HAD to jump in. Leaping before looking," was Smith a little angry too? Man, did he upset everybody with his want to keep Asuka safe?

"What would you have had me do? Let Asuka-san fall? I couldn't do that, not when I could do something," Shinji sulked even more. Even when trying to do good he failed in some regards didn't he. Good deeds and punishments did love to go hand and hand. Suu continued to undulate at his side, probing and pushing at him, Suu wouldn't leave him for any reason even if this marriage thing did just fuck up all of Shinji's plans.

Pushing her antenna to Shinji's forehead, Suu felt like ambrosia against his skin. Still speaking much akin to Ritsuko, "Master's temperature is too high, and your fears unwarranted. You did what you knew you should. Suu loves that about Master. Soryu undeserving, others leeches and lazy, but Master loves us regardless of faults, as we do you. Even if your genatals are a bit to large for some of them. Smith is still looking at them actually. Do you wish to mate with master as well?" Shinji could see salts and minerals floating in Suu's body, guess the mineral rich waters increased her mental capacity.

Eeping out cutely, Kuroko spun around so fast she nearly face planted into the wall. "I was just worried you had a long lasting reaction to that medication Frankenstein. Seriously I need to check on her again," hearing some voices rising, Miia shouting, Smith pointed a finger at Shinji as he made to get up. Fixing her glasses better, "Look, Darling-kun, I'm not upset at what you did, just how you did it. Misa-chan thinks of you as her kid, the girls love you, and I'd be overwhelmed if something happened to you. Just in shock is all. I'll go out there and keep them occupied, think I hear my girls out there now. Suu, get him something to drink, eat, and sit him down…hard if you have to." With a quick wave, Smith walked out and instantly was heard, "Zombina put that down! How did you even get that inside the onsen!"

"Does Master need aid in changing back into your clothing?" Suu already had his clothing in hand. Sure it left a slime trail since her rain slicker was in the female side, but the thought was what mattered.

Shaking his head, Shinji just bit the bullet and started to change. Not like Suu hadn't already seen him like this before. Suu, just the like the others, had date nights, days out, and shared a very personal encounter. Was different with Suu…she could mimic what the others looked like (down to the sensitivity it seemed), but she was still a mass of fluid. "I can do it myself, Suu-chan. But thank you. How do you think they'll react to this marriage thing?" Shinji asked as he quickly dressed.

Staying near him, as he stood up, Suu was in full on hover mode, not going to risk Shinji falling. "They'll be themselves. Spoiled, greedy, but determined to be with you. Why don't you just marry all of us, though? You love us, we love you, why change?" Suu's antenna again tapped against Shinji's head. Smiling at whatever she felt, she pulled back.

"Just not how things work, well I don't know anymore. I just think it wouldn't be fair to all of you. I'm sure each and every one of you could find a person you care for you above all others. Wouldn't it be selfish of me to deny you that?" Shinji was always honest with Suu. Well he had his ideas about when Suu's antenna touched him, either mental or emotional communication. When he reached for the door, it slid open to reveal Yukio kneeling at its side. "O-oh, hello Yukio-san, I uh…was too warm in the bath."

Gently sliding a heavy diving helmet back behind her. "Indeed, the baths are very warm. But for now I will see to your needs. Follow me to the dining room. Plus I could not help but overhear your concerns. Might I provide you some insight into the female mind?" Yukio stood up after she shut the door behind Shinji. Gesturing down the hallway, leaving a trail of frost on the ground, "Your group has paid for food and drink."

Leaning on Suu as they walked, the frost melting under his foot making him slip about, Shinji just let himself be led. Taking in the old-style feel of the place, with its wooden floors, classical walls and art. "You take great care this place. It's very calming. And sure, anything you could say would help," Shinji did value anybody's input, he knew so little. Being led into a classical sitting room, green tatami mats and peach cushions at oiled black tables, Shinji had a sit.

"I will bring you some tea and crackers. But as I do, I will tell you this. I work here because of my love for the owner. If another worker or woman vied for his affection, I would not care as long as he shared some with me. You worry that those women want something for their own, but is that your own selfishness or fear?" Yukio averted her eyes as all classical servants were supposed to do. Leaving the room, Yukio shut the door behind her.

Did he fear a continuing group pairing? Plopping down by one of the tables, Shinji held his head up with his hands. "Maybe…maybe she's right," Shinji didn't know though. Life was nearly perfect right now, with worry of needing to make a choice being one of the big fears. But what WAS that fear? Enjoying some of the classical ink drawings on the wall, Shinji just watched Suu mimic his actions.

Feeling stupid tired, "Suu-chan, if I could marry all of them. Do you think they'd eventually regret it? With what happened now…I know that at times the girls can get angry at one another. But what if...what if a lot of the issues are just because of the…their attempts to get my attention." His head hurt more, maybe he should have gotten checked out by a nurse or something. But what he did know was, waffling would NOT help anybody. He did resist picking somebody as he did have a hope that maybe a group pairing could work.

Shifting her body into a human rendition of the woman in one of the paintings, Suu tilted her head. "No. And it is good Master realizes he is the cause of the strife. Their want for your attention and time is what is causing their animosity. If they knew you had selected them, all of them, likely just be friendly rivalry," Suu even changed her voice to match her new form. Suu truly was a marvel at making Shinji's brain hurt. How could the slime change her shape, color, density, and now even mindset based on random events!

"You do not pull punches at times do you, Suu-chan?" Shinji felt that one. Suu did not candy coat it, did not mince words, just out and out 'your fault.' And she was correct. By leading them on with this whole 'I will pick one of you and only one' they were more aggressive in their actions. When you stood to lose, you don't pull stops, you counter and plot and plan. If you got what you wanted, maybe not as much, you don't go full bore…just enough to get what you want.

Yukio eventually came back with some tea, crackers, and a few sushi rolls. Sitting at Shinji's side as he ate, pouring tea as needed, the pair chatted. Shinji was pleasantly stunned to learn about Yukio's time at the onsen. Her falling in love with the owner, her trying her best to run the inn despite her nature and how the heat affected her. And when she said she never smiled and was upset and worried it would ruin the inn, Shinji had to stop her. "But Yukio-san, you are smiling right now. I've a friend a lot like you, Rei-san, she doesn't show much emotion, but she has it. Right now as you were telling me about the inn and the owner, you were smiling. Maybe you're being to hard on yourself as well," Shinji smiled.

"I-I am?" and like that the snow-woman's cheeks reddened and she fled the room. Leaving the door open as she did, Shinji contemplated closing it, but left it. Yukio didn't return until she brought the rest of the crew to eat and drink. Thankfully Shinji did not see Pyre or her honor guard, that would be more stress than he wanted right now. Yukio did stay a bit away from Shinji as she set the tables, but she did nod her head when their eyes met. Guess she didn't like being embarrassed.

Snuggling up close to Shinji, making a point to tease Centorea about it, Miia held a plate of food out to him. "Darling, you're hardly eating! Say 'aah', and I'll feed you, now aah!' Miia made a big show of feeding her coiled prey. The others were spread out all over the room, MON had its own table, the house w/ Rei another, while Misato, Smith, Asuka, and Yukio a third. Despite all the crazy of the previous hour the atmosphere jovial and light. Sampling a bit more saki than she should, Miia was nearly hanging on top of him, "Don't worry bout that salad…slaad…that girl. You ain't married to her, you gonna marry me. Right darling?"

"Perhaps ye might take to a side room to nap, Miia-san. Ye be far to intoxicated to speak properly," Centorea said from her lone position outside the room. Being the woman of honor she was, Centorea refused to 'walk with dirty feet' in a tea-room. Holding her head up higher, and drinking her own intoxicant, "If Master need company, I would gladly offer myself up for his needs."

Flapping her arms and making a mess once Centorea put in her two cents, Papi started knocking over glasses and food, "Papi wants to be feed by Hubby! Papi is hungry too!" Hopping up on her pillow, leaving big tears into the soft cushion.

"Everybody calm down! Shin-chan is fine right now. Miia is doing fine. And Papi please sit down. We'll replace the cushion," Misato called out in an attempt to quell the growing insanity. It wasn't listened to, of course, and Misato tried yelling out louder.

Alright, time to put a start to this. Standing up, making sure to keep a hand on Miia's shoulder so she knew he wasn't pushing her away. "Girls, don't worry. I think…I think we can try Suu's idea if you're willing. If, if you're wanting to that is. It won't work. It is impossible really. But its better than fighting against one another. The angels are the real threat, not one another. So…did we want to put this whole marriage thing out the door? It's just a word, does it really matter?" Shinji swayed just a bit, but he kept standing.

"Well said, Darling-kun. Well said, but how about we worry about that whole mess another day! Girls, you heard him, no fighting. Darling-kun, you're going to spend a week helping an Extra-Species farm while we sort this mess out. Girls you will stay, that fine Misa-chan?" Smith weaved her can of Yebisu all over the place only for Yukio to grab her hand to stop the mess.

Wait what? "But I was going to…I thought this might," Shinji stammered but the madness went louder. His efforts to start making progress with getting past the madness Smith started, Smith undid his efforts and was now shipping him off to a farm? Wobbling over to Misato, the girls all started calling out to one another in a wide range o' things, "Can I even be shipped off for a week? What about Nerv, what about school? Pyre?"

"Kuroko you didn't just…oh damn it! Yeah, this might be best for now. Let me take care of calming things. I heard what you said, you are right it'll never work. But hey, you've already performed one miracle today, maybe its two instead. So eat and drink…I'm betting Kuroko already has a car ready to take you out of here to this farm," Misato just pounded her drink at that point.

Sitting back down, Shinji just listened to the madness. He found he didn't mind it so much, it wasn't angry madness, more posturing and oddness. This could be a fine thing to live with, maybe it'd calm down over time. And just like Misato thought, when they went to leave, Shinji found a nice man ready to drive him off to a farm.

X-X

What a difference a few hours can make, Zombina thought. Earlier today she was having fun with her crew, the House girls, and Loverboy. Now she was prepping for a mission against some kidnapping orcs. Odd shifts right? But then again that was her life and then her unlife all along. Things go well for a period, a shift happens, and then…random. Sometimes the good kept happening, others a bad thing happened, but always she continue. So she kept positive, kept going, and wasn't afraid of change. Hey, change was always happening and she was caught by the flood of time so why fight it?

"Zombina-san, you have my orders for this mission?" Rei asked. Stepping into the temporary command station, a coffee-house. It was the perfect vantage point over the operational area, the shopping arcade. Clad in her school attire, Ayanami was a little unnerved judging by her constant swaying from left to right. Hard not to, this was her first co-starring role in a mission. Tugging on her longer skirt, "I wore my uniform as requested."

Girl was always straight to the point, Zombina liked that. Sipping on some hot coffee, she could feel the heat work its way down her cold body and sit in her belly. Thankfully her injuries patched up and she didn't have leak anywhere, those were the worst! "Have a seat Rei-chan, we have some time before the mission. I'll tell you what you'll be doing, and tell you what you missed at the onsen today!" Zombina slapped Rei's back with a big grin. Was a shame Nerv wouldn't let the girl go, but understood they needed one pilot behind in case of emergency.

Sitting at the small table, others in the café noticed them and left a good number of open seats around them, Rei scooted in. Finding an empty glass and pitcher of water, Rei helped herself. "Smith-san gave me the basics. A group of orcs escaped incarceration. They have returned to their previous ways of hunting for women and pornography. As to date, they have acquired the later and not the former. Doppel-san and I will act as bait," Rei read from a notepad verbatim.

"Well that is the basic plan yup. Worried about it at all? Manako will be on point in case things get out of hand, and Tio is Tio so she'll rush in at the slightest hint of danger. I'll be doing my typical police girl trick," Zombina poured another sugar packet into her coffee. It was too bitter, could hardly taste it. Shame Loverboy was being driven off to some farm. She would bite somebody for a fresh cup of his coffee, kid should have his own coffee shop! Under her breath she joked, "Maybe I should bite him."

Her tail thrashed and left a scuff on the ground, Rei heard and was able to reign in her emotion before damaging things. Zombina was proud, girl was learning to not destroy things! "You are referring to Shinji-kun, are you not?" Rei rubbed at two little bumps on her temples. Insect bites maybe, but they were just a little to big for that, worrisome for all of MON.

Waving her hand dismissively, she cackled loudly, "Yeah I was, but I won't. Well, unless he asks me to. Being undead is something people should be offered not forced. Wouldn't you like to know he'll never die? That you'll be able to be with him forever?" Zombina signaled the waiter to bring her another and one for Rei. While on mission, everything was on Smith so Zombina was going to get a bonus.

"Forever I do not know. I feared eternity until I met him. I wished for death until then," Rei became quite somber. Her tail coiled around the table leg and pulled it over to her a little. Running her finger around the rim of the glass, she nearly toppled it as another issue rose in her mind. Tilting her to the side, her wings fluttering, "What is it like being a zombie?

Checking her watch, they still had some time before the actors had to get into their places so she felt story time was in order. Taking the offered cup of espresso, "Can you get us some tarts? One for each of us." She winked at the man, and saw him double take once he saw the patchwork flesh she had. Lad recovered and nodded with a genuine smile, but that initial freak out still existed. Katsuragi, Smith, Loverboy, and Ayanami did not have that, not even on first meeting. Popping her hand off at the wrist she let it crawl along the table and scare people. "It's fun really! Don't feel pain, right touch does still feel like ambrosia, and without pain there is no fear," well not fear of death at least.

Eying her provided drink, Rei examined it with far more scrutiny than was necessary. When Zombina ripped open some sugar and applied it to both drinks and pushed it into Rei's hand, she accepted it. Keeping her eyes down, girl was still learning her place in the world, "How did you become one, does what just happen to you happen a lot?" The hidden question was really 'will this happen to me all the time now?' was easily gleamed.

"A feral bit me. A few types of zombies exist. The smart ones like me, feral mindless, in between, and a few rando's! Lot of different species all around us," Zombina watched the man bringing their treats. How long had it been since she had a boyfriend? Long time, she was getting lonely again. Winking at the man again, maybe if he wasn't adverse to Extra-Species…he was easy on the eyes. But he all but ran from the table, he accepted Extra-Species but wasn't on the make for them. Handing Rei her tart, "Was on a date with a guy friend of mine, heading home actually, and stupid thing ran up and bit me. I read in the paper the next day the thing…don't know if it was man or woman it was so decayed…was recovered."

Clutching her knife and fork with her fists, girl had no etiquette, Rei nodded as she listened. "So you have a significant other? Judging by your comments and watching of Shinji-kun, I was suspecting you wished to mate with him," Rei cut a massive hunk out of her tart and got some of it in her mouth while painting the sides of her face with the rest.

Was she that transparent? Zombina actually felt a little embarrassed! Not at what Rei said, but at her being correct to a growing degree. Putting her hand back on, the latched stich Loverboy used last time allowed her to put on and take off the appendage easily. Kid had lovely soft hands, skilled with his fingers, and…best not thought about now. Just looking at the stiches though, she felt stupid at how warm it made her feel. "I had one, had a few actually. Guys came and went before I joined MON. The big one though, he left after he learned what that feral did to me. I wasn't…warm. Scared him," Zombina didn't fault him for it, some change just can't be accepted.

"So he didn't accept the new you, and abandoned you? The commander did the same," Rei put her fork down. The tart mostly eaten, but the girl was not going to finish the deed. Ayanami didn't talk much about Nerv, even less about her commanding officers. It made MON anxious, made them want to coddle and pamper the girl. Plus it made them want to explore Nerv for secrets they gleamed from Rei that made them worried. After washing down the sugar with caffeine with sugar, "You said there were others? Did they not mind the change?"

Her watched beeped, fifteen minute warning, so Zombina pounded her drink to enjoy the heat permeate her innards. Living creatures overlooked the joys of heat, then again cold blooded Extra-Species could relate which now included the girl across from her. "They did for a time. But as parts got replaced, damage unable to regenerate needing cadaver pieces…the strangeness was just too much. They just didn't like puzzles!" Zombina started laughing at her own joke! Her body as a puzzle needing to be pieced together!

"Shinji-kun doesn't mind. He commented at the pool that the diversity is intriguing. Though he did mention you had him sew your breast on. I thought it was either a jest akin to Smith's, or a subtle attempt to garner his attention" Rei finished her water and got up. She must have heard the alarm and knew it was time to get into position. Dropping some money on the table, Rei headed for the door without hesitation.

Grabbing Rei's money, she dropped her own, Zombina needed to teach Rei how to accept charity! Glad her heart wasn't beating anymore, as Rei's little info dump would have caused it to spike, Zombina chased after her newest member. "Hey, it was just a joke alright. I like Loveboy, but he has more than enough on his plate. Don't want to get in your way. Just next time you two are at the loft…use your room? Been a long time since I've been with anybody, don't like being reminded of that," Zombina opened the door for the departing girl.

Flying off the ground about two inches, whenever she was flustered MON noticed Rei tended to fly. Doppel's little trick was still playing madness on the girl's mind it seemed. "Tio-san said he accepted everybody at the onsen today. Was she mistaken?" Rei let go a little info. Guess Rei went to Tio before Zombina, no surprise there. Tio was the center of this little group, big lovable ogre!

"I don't know if that is what he meant, or if Smith was right. Smith said it was likely just panic from the whole marriage thing," Zombina didn't want to think about that. If he did accept the house-girls AND MON…didn't that mean she could go on dates and things with him? Zombina did get a secret little copy of Rei and Loverboy's first time, hey she WAS human at one point and she had needs. Guy was fun to tease when he was visiting, courageous, polite, and…well really a fine catch. If he was willing to be the duel core with Tio for all of them… Slapping her face hard, her jaw unhinged, "E ga ge re-ye fo da miss-in."

Ayanami did look about ready to comment, either out of fear of being abandoned again herself or to correct, she just nodded and left. Girl followed orders, unlike Doppel and Smith. Fixing her jaw back into place, Zombina did not want to think about anything but the mission right now. It would distract. Distractions might mean bad things. Ideas of Tio throwing Loverboy over her shoulder cave-girl style, and breaking headboards did peek into her mind though. "I cannot see her doing that ever. Smothered with love," she cackled again as she got into position.

The mission was easy, made it harder to mess up when the steps didn't involve large numbers of complex steps. Once things got started, it was harder to remember intricate maneuvers, so then went simple. Doppel would take the form of pretty school girl, Ayanami would accompany her and the pair would be 'good girls in the wrong part of town'. Tio would be running along the rooftop with them, Manako would take sniper position, and Zombina would be the arresting officer once the initial trap was sprung.

"Alright, the mission is a go. Doppel and Ayanami do NOT have communications so eyes on them at all times…well eye for you Manako!" Zombina just had to joke. Life was full of enough pain and sadness to not try to inject some humor into it!

Tio could be heard flustered and worried, "You shouldn't say things like that about Manako-chan!" Zombina could see the massive bulk of adorable prancing on the roof, joke successful.

"It isn't an issue, I have Rei-chan in my sights and ready to go. Zombina are you ready for this? You've been odd since the last full moon," Manako pushed back in her own passive aggressive way. So what if Zombina accidentally left one of her more adult zombie horror movies in the communal player. Was a great slow zombie movie where the surviving couple got a little to engrossed in repopulation prior to being eaten.

Heading into an alley, her case pulled out of a garbage bin, Zombina moved fast. Changing into her 'borrowed' police girl uniform, applying makeup over her stitches, and checking her parts for thin thread, she was good to go. This was a hard one, the mission, as neither Doppel nor Rei had any protection on them. Sure Doppel could just show her true essence and scare them, but that would affect Ayanami as well. But they were part of the team, Ayanami was nearly as strong as Tio, so it was time to go!

Following the pair at a distance for a good twenty minutes, constant updates from her friends kept her at ease. Deeper and deeper into the Red-Light district they bait walked. As the time was nearing 10:00 pm, Tio chimed in with her customary worry, "I see a squad of four approaching from outside a-a-a…naughty place."

"It is just a massage parlor, not a brothal…then again maybe it's a front. Think they call them ham-o-grams? Orcs are very piggish," Zombina chuckled over the line. Getting the routine 'ugh' from Manako, and Tio's confused sounds…another joke failure. But she did see the leather jacket clad troupe and moved. She was the first, and hopefully last, round of defense. If things went well, after they tried to do something with the bait, Zombina would step in and arrest without any resistance.

Moving closer, hiding in alleys, she got close enough to hear. "He-he-he, what is nice girl like you and…whatever you is doing in a place like dis? Looking for some fun, we can take you somewhere real nice. Mistress even say you can make lots o' money!" the biggest of the orcs said as he cornered the duo against a wall. Guess it was nice first, then if resistance attack.

"Boss what is that one. Never seen a girl like that. She's…hey uh…you wanna you know…fuck? Orc be bigger than hummie, you ain't no hummie," one of the other orcs asked. He went so far as to reach in and grab Rei's shoulder.

"We're just lost, not interested in all. So if you could leave us along, we'll be on our way," the blond and petite appearing Doppel just oozed vulnerable. Stupid doppelganger was just the best actress. Trying to move past the blocking arm of the lead orc, they sprung. Once it was evident they weren't going to get their prey without a fight they leapt.

Hearing both Tio and Manako yelling at her, Zombina sprang into action. "Hey now! Stand away from the girls and put your hands up! You are under arrest for…" the howl of gunfire cut her off. Guess this was going to be one of those missions. Bullets passed through her chest and stomach, she hear liquid splashing on the ground…coffee wasted. Playing the part, she fell to her knees and saw two armed with pistols, and two with knives. She signaled the others which arm and who had what.

"See ladies, that be what you get if you resist. Madam is nice to guys and ladies that do what she wants. So follow or we do to you what we did that cop," the piggish man patted his holstered side-arm.

Against the plan, not that it mattered now, Ayanami grabbed two orcs by their necks, "That was unacceptable." Using her superior strength she smashed the two heads together, knocking the orcs unconscious.

"What duh fuck is you!" the lead orc squealed out as he went to draw his weapon. He got his hand on the holster just in time for Tio to fall on him, it was not pretty as full armor Tio was quite heavy. The last orc found twin tranq rounds in it complements of Zombina and Manako.

Shifting back to her standard form, Doppel pinched Rei's cheek, "You were supposed to wait. Get more info about this mistress of theirs. Have to hope one wakes up that can talk now. But mission complete. You girls can all go back to your little copies of Buddy and Rei-chan's little tryst. Or if you want you can practice." She shifted into Shinji's form, and made kissy faces at the trio…Zombina 'accidentally' tranquilized her.

Putting the cuffs on as Smith rounded the corner with the paddy wagon, Zombina flashed everybody the thumbs up. "Not fully how it was supposed to go, but good job. Now let's go and visit Katsuragi's. She has booze," shame no Loverboy to cook, but any party was good. And maybe she could visit his room, put that picture she made of herself on the board with the others.

"Z-Zombina-chan you're…um…most of you is showing," Tio covered her eyes and pointed. True enough, the gun blast shred her clothing leaving a very topless but full of holes zombie torso…oops. Guess food and drink wouldn't stay in easily right now. No matter. Mission complete, time to relax.

X-X

"Wake-up kiddo we're here," the driver commanded just a little loud. When that didn't seem to do enough to wake the napping passenger, the man shook Shinji's shoulder a little. Once Shinji's eyes opened and showed some gleam of thought behind them, the man pointed at a gated road. "This is as far as I go when I don't have a delivery or a pickup. They got some odd rules being Extra-Species and all. I don't know the whole of it, don't ask really. Pay is good and them girls are easy on the eyes. Ton and Cott are here to grab you it seems," the driver unlocked the doors.

Still a little discombobulated from the abrupt end to his sleep, Shinji gathered his Misato provided duffelbag. "Sorry for falling asleep, must have been boring driving," Shinji felt the need to apologize rise. Just it was a long drive after an odd time at the onsen, he just collapsed. He had to think about it, all the madness he left, but for now at least he was going to try to relax. Opening the door and putting one foot out, "D-do you know why they needed me to be here?" Smith always had reasons for what she did, often to ease her own workload, but this was new.

Shaking his head, the man pushed in the cigarette lighter, "Couldn't tell you on a bet, kid. And no issues with sleeping. Long drives of green plains is boring as hell. That lady you live with did call while you were sleeping though. Said to keep your phone on you in case she needs get hold of ya. And that uh...Section-2 will be around. What the hell is Section-2?" Man popped a cigarette into his mouth as he helped Shinji free his bag from the catch between floor and seat.

"Nerv guards," Shinji said with the typical mixture of fear and worry. The driver just shrugged and shut the door. Few moments later the man drove off leaving Shinji at the gate of the farm. A vegetable farm by the looks of the sign, so the hope of getting a few for Cerea was already forming. Even when 'away' from Nerv they were close by, likely with a VTOL in case he was needed back in Tokyo-3. "Still, I should use this week to think. I said I was alright with trying this group thing, even if Smith-san countered it," and technically he was married now so another thing to think of.

Opening the gate, the twins waved with large cheeky grins. Darker skinned but with white flees hair that was a little unruly, tiny horns (one girls curved up while the other down), and a very petite form, they were dangerously cute. "You're a bit smaller than we expected. But that's fine if you can help us. Smith-san said you were used to the work," one of the Lamb girl's said.

Doing his best not to think that it was rare to see an Extra-species girl with A-cups, Shinji bowed politely. "I-uh-yeah, I don't know what type of work you'll be needing me to do actually. Smith-san just said I was to help out for a little while. She didn't even say why it had to be me. Guessing its because of my experience with..." Shinji clammed up. What did he have experience with actually? Well he had a small group of Extra-Species lovers, he cooked well, and could tend to the needs of a wide variety of species. Not really a lot of need on a farm, unless Smith was actually pimping him out. Not a good thought.

"Ooh, you're a cutie! I like him Cott," Ton said as she snuggled up close to Shinji. Taking his bag, she pranced back to her twin. Flinching her head towards the path leading deeper into the foreign land. With no hesitation or care for personal space, Ton started rooting through the bag. "Since Cathyl hurt the farmer, we need help with a lot of smaller things. Tending the milking, cooking, sheering the sheep, and well...other things," the twins looked at each other and shared a bit toothy grin again.

Joining her sister in spying into Shinji's bag, contents even Shinji didn't know as Misato had packed it, Cott took out a pair of socks and rubbed it. "This feels like our fur, cotton right? We're actually Barometz, not actually Pan's, more related to dryads actually. You spend any time with dryads?" Cott was already unfurling the sock and pulling it onto her hand giggling.

"Y-yeah those are cotton socks. And no I haven't. I have read up a lot on them though. I live with a lot different species, figured it be good to learn a lot. I used to live with a Pan actually. One of my best friends actually. So I should be able to help a little. So...you said the owner of the farm was hurt? H-how?" Shinji didn't want to sound worried...but that was a big thing to dump on him. He was here to replace an injured man? A man hurt by a woman named Cathyl, not a good start.

Taking out a pair of Shinji's boxers, Ton waved it like a flag at Shinji before poking her hand through the slit pretending it was 'something else'. Energetic and playful, two best words to describe the pair at the moment. Walking past fenced prairie with some cows and sheep feeding and grazing, it was a picturesque landscape far removed from the loud and smelly bussel of the city. "Yeah, they used to date. But Cathyl things he cheated on her so they had an accident. She can be stubborn and instead of talk she just...well we hope he gets out of the hospital soon. Things are getting b-backed up," Ton snorted at some unspoken joke.

"Well, I'll see what I can do to help. Sorry to hear about that though," Shinji felt his gut turn. Cheating. Was that why Smith said what she did? Was what Shinji tried doing cheating? He wasn't old enough for this! He didn't know what to do, or what to think! This was just to much for him right now! Making life affecting decisions alone at fourteen, how was that fair! Trying not to blush as the twins continued to play with his underwear and clothing, "So is it just you three then? And I thought this was a vegetable farm, why the animals?" He actually wanted to pet the cows, they looked cute!

Squealing with giddiness, Cott pulled out a box and waggled it at Shinji, "Should we be worried about you doing something lewd to us?" A box of condoms, why the hell did Misato pack those! Opening the box, Cott took out one of the packets and tossed it to her sister. They just played with everything! Approaching the large farmhouse and barn, a lovely three story building with a classic American style that even Shinji thought reeked of money. "We sell eggs, milk, fur, and veggies here. Some people even ask to by Cathyl-san's milk, Minotaur milk is rare after all," she opened the packet and poked at the condom, "Ew its sticky!"

"Do you really put this on your thingy? Its so big, and you're so small! Does it really get THAT big?" Ton unfurled her own latex plaything.

Hoping a lightning bolt would just strike him down now, Shinji didn't know what to do or say! Ritsuko had told him that LCL kept him sterile, so he didn't know a thing about condoms! He never used them before! Now these twins were thinking he brought condoms to maybe have sex with random women he didn't know!? "I-uh...I didn't pack that bag. My guardian did, so she was likely just playing a joke on me. And uh, yeah that looks a-about accurate for m-me," he needed to learn how to lie, as this was a mental nightmare!

"Hey, that the help?" a massive woman asked as she stepped out of the barn. Towering over the three, the Minotaur had heavily tanned skin, hair a mixture of brown and black that went down in a large pony tail that matched her actual swishing tail perfectly. Oh and gargantuan breasts that flooded out from behind the confines of her cow-print bra and barely surviving overalls. Her legs were actually cow legs, and as she chewed on some stalk she saw what the girls were playing with, "You two ain't snooping in his things is ya? And ain't you a bit small? Smith ain't been lying to us bout what you can do is she?"

Bowing again to the woman, Shinji suddenly felt two sets of arms behind him as the twins sought safety there. "I don't know what Smith-san told you, but I will do my best to help out. I might need some help learning the tasks, but I'll do my best," Shinji felt as if he had been sacrificed again for Smith's lack of care. What had she told these girls he could and would be doing? He gasped just a little when Cathyl picked up his bag and nodded.

"All we ask. You sound like you actually want to help, best we could ask for. We ain't need much help. Just a few things that bastard used to do before he..." Cathyl spat out the stalk and clopped closer to the house. Opening the door she gestured for Shinji to enter, and when they did get in the smell of freshly cooked food assailed his nose. It was getting late, he was tired, and it was supper time...but something smelt familiar about it. Setting the bag by the door, "You'll be on the second floor, we're on the third. We won't turn the screws on ya till morning. So eat something, get some good sleep, and get ready. Hey Merino, we got the new guy. Ikari Shinji right?"

"Merino?" Shinji felt a pulse go through him. That name, the smell was of Merino's cooking! This couldn't be, not now...but he couldn't help but feel his chest tighten. And when she rounded the corner, out of the kitchen complete with apron on, Shinji found his fatigue vanish. "I-I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again, Merino-san!" he wanted to hug her, to run over and just lift her off the ground and spin...but he couldn't. She had left, just up and abandoned him with no word or attempt to contact him since. Did he upset her, did she not like him...what could…

And then Merino lifted him off the ground and span him. "Shinji-san? Is it really you? I know I requested Smith-san to send you...but she's...you know!" Merino nuzzled his cheek a little. When Cathyl grunted, the Pan set Shinji back down but still held his hand gently. "Come let us eat and talk! I never dared dream she'd actually come through. We have so much to talk about! Girls, this is the man I spoke of." Upon saying that, all eyes on Shinji shifted from speculative to amazed, just what had Merino said to them about him? Shinji was worried, but he'd have a week to learn it, if he survived the week that is.

X-X

Notes

Trying to keep plot moving, and not just wallow in stagnation. And I agree with Suu in this case, at least for the original manga, that guy was never going to make a choice of just one girl, not the type of manga he he. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope your 2018 was better than mine, and please continue to support me in 2019

Oh I created a discord channel...but I don't know how to link it yet so in 2019 I'll try to get the link out if you ever want to drop in and say hello. New to discord so I don't know all the pipings yet, its called Mercaba-Fanfiction

Later

Mercaba


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimer

New year has not been great. Have to 'going away' parties to attend cause two people I know are moving cross country. Didn't get as big a raise as I expected despite working way harder than most people I work with. And just dealing with stupid depression...but we persevere! Hope your new year is going well!

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 11

Waking with a start, Shinji blindly reached out for the buzzing alarm. Still darkish out with the hints of the sun rising was the only hint it was actually morning. Day one, was he ready for this? A week of being with Merino again, oh and an emotional minotaur and two very trickster barometz. All alone with them for the most part, aside from the occasional truck to get whatever shipment they had leaving that day. And that hug…was it just meeting an old friend, was it more, was it anything? Whelp, he'd not learn anything lying in bed. His king size super comfy bed for that matter. "Girls would love sleeping in one like this," Shinji muttered as he rolled out of his temporary sleeping arrangements.

Checking his phone, it had three messages already from the previous night, he replied to Miia and Cerea's comments. Smith's simply said 'Sorry'. Sorry for what, Shinji had no idea but could think of a few things she should be sorry for. Grabbing his clothing for the day, he headed to his private bathroom. Western style houses were super fancy, he vowed not to get spoiled by it. Taking a quick shower and going through the morning ritual he had, Shinji was telling himself he wasn't dragging his feet. He was of course, but at least he told himself he wasn't.

"Am I married to that woman, are they others doing alright, what is going to happen here…" he had so many questions. Drying his hair, he quickly threw on his clothing and tried to steady his breath. Smith wouldn't have him do anything dangerous, this was just a ranch, nothing life threatening. Misato would deal with the madness back in Tokyo-3, and a small break would help him. Just let everything sink in, let everybody come to terms with things, and then when he returned he'd be ready to face it. At least, he hoped.

Leaving his room, he heard movement already from the first floor. Oh yeah, people on farms got up early didn't they? Not used to people being up before him, he snuck about to find out who. The floor creaked, the banister whined, and any hope at stealth was ruined by fate. Have to give him points for trying.

"Sleep well?" Cathyl asked as she brazenly stomped down from the third floor and past him. Already clad in her overalls, and a different pattern set of cow-print undergarments, she let out a mighty yawn. Slapping Shinji on the back as she passed, she nearly sent him flying.

With his stealth mission ruined before it began, Shinji just gave up on the idea of it. Nodding after he firmly put his feet back on the stairs, "Yeah. That is the softest bed I've ever slept on. Made it hard to get up really." Beds back at the house were diverse for each tenant, and he had intimate knowledge of them now. But sleeping alone in a huge bed was a new experience. Walking into the dining room, finding it full of foods he hadn't had since he last shared a house with Merino, "D-did you sleep well?"

"Not really. She was tossing and turning so much, I wonder if she got even an hour of actual sleep. Bet you're to blame for that," Cathyl grunted. No delicacy there it seemed, just pure honesty. Getting into her seat, the largest of the chairs and plates, she winced out in pain as she jiggled.

Where did he sit? Shinji saw that Cathyl had her own specialty seat, but the others were open. He could sit at the head of the table, or one of the longer sides that would let somebody sit next to him. And did Cathyl just blame him for causing Merino trouble? Lot of reasons a person wouldn't sleep well, both good and bad. "Um, where should I…" he gestured to the open seats…when in doubt let somebody else decide.

Pointing at one of the seats that had a companion, Cathyl also nodded her head at it. "Sit there. You sit anywhere else the twins will have you flanked and you'd be teased a lot and slow things down. They're terrors in the morning. Always dragging their feet. Since that bastard is gone, they've really been slacking off. They don't need more reason," Cathyl's aggravation was clear in her tone. Pouring herself a cup of coffee from the waiting pot, she grabbed some toast and the butter tray. Calling out loudly to the kitchen, "You trying to make us fat with this, Merino? What is with the spread?"

"J-just fe-felt like making a bit more. Thought Shinji-san could use a big breakfast before s-starting today's training. I think it best if Cott and Ton show him about while I deal with the shipments and you mend that broken fence," Merino bleated a little. Something Shinji found adorable, but a sign she was stressed a bit. The Pan entered with a tray of sausages and a tankard of syrup. Her clothing were strained and puffed out with excessive fur bulging out the fabric and making the svelte woman look quite the bit chubby.

Helping Merino to set the table, their hands touching when he grabbed the tray, Shinji forced himself to sit. They hadn't had time to actually TALK to one another, to catch up, or for Merino to tell Shinji why she left without a word. Left the air thick. Fixing himself a plate of food, many of his favorites, Shinji was not stunned when Merino sat next to him. "Been a long time since I got to enjoy your breakfast. W-was best part of the day back then," Shinji confessed. It had just been them cooking, no judgmental or angry others to judge them. Just them, cooking and cleaning…bonding…so when she left and it was gone made Shinji extra conscious about it.

"You two get your asses down here now! No more slacking off! You have the new meat to train today! I expect the barn tended to before noon! I'll come to check on all of you!" Cathyl yelled out. Almost immediately after the mighty bellow, guess Cathyl had a healthy set of lungs, the twins shuffled into the room.

Now skimpy was the word of the day for their clothing choice…either by choice or just not used to a man being about. The twins were dead eyed and fell into chairs, and Merino quickly filled them up with food and coffee. Good thing was their fur did hid more of the shameful bits. Still Shinji found his plate the thing to focus on. Just as delicious as his memory thought it was, maybe even better. He listened to Cathyl explain his duties for the day, the twins prattle on, and occasionally feel Merino's fur brush up against his leg. He had loved how her fur felt before. Now that she hadn't been sheered in some time, he'd have to find out why, it was extra fluffy and felt better!

The heaping plates of food dwindled, the pitchers of juice, water, and coffee drained, and finally Merino stood up. "I'll t-tend to the dishes. Shinji-san, if you're not tired from your work today, would you assist with cooking tonight?" Merino didn't look at him as she gathered the plates.

Snickering behind their hands, Cott and Ton were whispering something as Cathyl just glared at him, Shinji swallowed hard. Cooking with Merino again? One of the primary reasons he learned to enjoy cooking so much? Dare he? Well he wouldn't learn why Merino left him behind unless he spoke to her. Might as well help her and maybe he could get some answers. And Cathyl appeared ready to gore him if he said no. Maybe the two had something going on and that was part of the reason. As long as she was happy, all that mattered to Shinji. Cleaning his hands as he got up, "Sure thing, Merino-san. I'd love to cook with you again."

"I bet you'd like to cook with her. Or would you rather cook her? Just gobble her up all good, and then move onto us?" Ton snickered as she got up as well. The meal was over, it was time to get to working, and to the twins teasing was part of the day's duty.

Drumming her fingers hard on the table, Cathyl preempted Shinji by brutishly getting up. "Hey, he told us he didn't pack that bag. So don't be talking like that bout him. Now if he do hit on ya, you can tease him all you want. He is here to work, right?" Cathyl bore down on all three of them, Shinji and the twins. It was work time now, not play. And last night's teasing about the box o' latex was to be forgotten and ignored. Putting one of her massive hands on Shinji's shoulders, she lead the boy to the door, "I ain't here to say you can't be friends. But be considerate of Merino with what you do. Now I'll see you at noon. I'll have yer lunch and a…special task for you." Was it the rising sun or was she blushing?

Linking arms with Shinji before he could question Cathyl about what she meant, both twins took an arm. "Let's get started with milking. You'll be doing a whole lot of that. And I'm interested in how good your hands are," Ton snuggled up far closer than normally acceptable. The morning air was actually quite chill and moist. Animals already were wandering about fields chewing the vegetation. Poking Shinji in the belly, Ton added, "You got experience milking already? Know the right way to handle a tit?" Both twins tittered at the casual tactlessness.

Images of the girls back home popped into his mind quite against Shinji's wishes. Did he know how to handle breasts? Well, unless they were faking Shinji was quite skilled now in bringing a woman some enjoyment with his hands, occasionally tongue as well. Cerea was especially sensitive despite her size, while Papi enjoyed using hers to antagonize. "I-I haven't m-milked an animal before no," he didn't take the bait, he knew it when he say it.

Now it was Cott's turn to be crass, "And here we expected all men to know how to handle one. You were staring at all ours all day yesterday and during breakfast. You sure you ain't going to eat us up? Cutie like you might really be a wolf amongst sheep." Pinching Shinji's behind, she actually gasped a little when it wasn't flabby but firm, guess she wasn't expecting that.

Now he doesn't deny that, but it wasn't a sexual way! Just Cathyl was impossibly large and taught, he wondered what Kensuke and Touji would have thought of if they saw them. Then it was all the fur on Merino that got Shinji worried (the twins were getting shaggy as well). Such fur really puffed up everything, made everything larger. And now that he had made love to several women he cared heart and soul for…he could appreciate things better. But he was caught red handed, "S-sorry. I just haven't seen Merino-san for a while. Worried about her pelt. If it gets much longer, she'll have issues cleaning and could get sick." It had happened ages ago, before she trusted him to sheer her.

Leading Shinji to the cow pens, the twins just kept to their secret jokes as she pointed at the chair. Ton handed Shinji a bucket, "Well maybe you can help all of us with that. Be nice to have somebody with such skilled hands tend to me…us. I'll go get the first of today's lucky ladies, Mr. Wolf." And she did, both twins left Shinji to sit and wait.

A small part of Shinji was happy the twins struggled with getting the first of the day's animals to him, it stole some of their teasing energy. But when they taught him how to actually milk the cow it went from a minor teasing to high grade sexual harassment. Oh they were both flanking him, nearly cheek to cheek. Always referring to the udder as either tit, breast, and they always tasteful booby. Oh and the comments that he really knew how to 'work it', and they bet the lucky cow felt 'loved'.

As they went to get the third animal of the day, Shinji popped his back and kept his hands firmly over his crotch. "They're almost evil I think, they have to be," Shinji grumbled. The innuendos, the casual touching, being so close to him, it was as if they knew all his touch points and were purposefully antagonizing him! Why would they be doing this? They hardly knew him, aside from the stories Merino might have said, but they were nearly as flirtatious as Miia and Rachnee! A test, had to be! Pouring the latest bucket of milk into the nearby collector, Shinji hadn't worked this hard in…well ever!

When the twins didn't immediately come back, Shinji took it upon himself to go check about. Animals had been freely moving about the barn for most of the morning anyway, maybe the cow got out. So he ventured into darker corners. Finding the sheep pens, Merino flashing through his mind as if she never left, Shinji found name tags on all of them and laughed. Pets, they were treated like high grade pets, each with fancy female names. "Wonder who named them though?" Shinji did wonder. Leaving the affectionate lambs behind, Shinji found the twins.

Atop a large hay bale, the two were sawing logs. On their backs, arms and legs splayed out widely, Shinji had to avoid looking or he'd see something he wasn't sure he wanted to. A test, they were testing him! Right? Well it was almost noon, so Cathyl would be coming with food soon, might as well let them rest. Petting a few cows as he passed them, such adorable animals, Shinji did see the massive bulk of woman coming his way. A parcel in her hand and more straw in her mouth. "Who is bigger, Cathyl-san or Tio-san?" Shinji wondered as he waved at the oncoming force of nature.

"Yo, figured you'd be taking a break already. New hands don't last long first day. Where are Ton and Cott?" Cathyl handed over the heavy pack. It was full of his favorite sandwiches and side dishes, Merino went all out. Walking over to the container Shinji dumped the milk into, Cathyl gave her a rap with her knuckle and quickly turned to Shinji, "This is nearly full. You're pretty good at m-milking then?"

Not realizing how hungry he was until he had taken a bite, Shinji savagely ate his food. Nodding as he found the bottle of water and unscrewed the top, "I wouldn't say if I was good or not. The cows were very easy to tend to. A-and those two are s-sleeping in the back." Shinji didn't know if that would get them in trouble or not. Sleeping on the job was bad right?

"You already put them down? Smith said you were good with the women, but didn't expect it this soon. And you got so much…or are they just being lazy?" Cathyl had to change her question as Shinji practically fell over in shock. Just what HAD Kuroko said he was capable of, what was he here to really do?

Enjoying the side dishes, after he learned how to breathe again, Shinji quickly turned away from the Minotaur. "They snuck off to get the next cow and just…been working all day. N-now you said you had a special task for me?" after what Cathyl just said, Shinji was starting to get nervous. This wasn't something strange right? Smith hadn't sent him here, to quote Ayanami, be a stud or anything he hoped.

"Finish your food first," Cathyl just stomped her foot along the ground and made a wide ditch. Disappearing deeper into the barn, where the twins had fallen asleep, she came back with a very clear air of uncertainty. Grabbing Shinji, and by proxy the empty milk bucket he had, she took him out the door and to the side of the barn away from the house. Timidly undoing the top of her overalls, she turned to the lad with her exposed top. "I need you to milk me too. I…I can't do it myself, the bastard is gone, and I can't ask Merino to do it. And don't be getting any stupid idears…just it hurts and makes me sensitive…nobody else to do it," the anger was equally meted out with shame.

Mollified by the sight of bare Q-cup breasts, Shinji found he couldn't really talk for a moment. Milking a woman? But didn't they only lactate when…wait that was…feeling a small sting of pain as Cathyl slapped him to get his brain working again. "S-sorry Cathyl-san. I didn't know you were a milk Minotaur!" he had learned some species needed milking all the time. Merino was entering the time of her life when she might need it as well! With those mounds right in his face, he bashfully turned to his bucket, "A-are you sure you'd rather not have the twins do it?" Merino was to bashful to do it, Shinji knew that, and Cathyl's boyfriend (or ex he didn't know) was gone.

"They'd muck it up. Why I had you tend the cows. Now get working…I don't like standing like this in the open! And if you make it hurt I'll ram you so hard you'll wake up back in Tokyo-3!" Cathyl crossed her arms.

Mind shutting down at the sheer insanity of it all, Shinji just…went with the flow. Not like he could tell Cathyl no for various reasons. So he did his best, but soon found he was tending Cathyl like he did Miia and the sounds he earned were…he'd need to hit the bathroom to tend to his own 'milking' as he was nearly bursting thanks to the twins knowing how to mess with his head, seeing Merino again, and now literally milking a very beautiful minotaur. "I-is that good enough?" Shinji asked as the bucket was nearly overflowing.

Slumping against the wall, Cathyl waved Shinji off while panting. "G-get going and leave the bucket. And d-don't tell anybody…don't tell them that I…You do I'll hate you forever," Cathyl was not happy she climaxed due to Shinji's skilled hands. No need to threaten him, but Shinji couldn't have hid the fact if he wanted. The twins were waiting for him with another cow, and they had informed him that they watched the second half of the milking process.

X-X

Standing in Gendo's office was as always a thrilling event, but right now Ritsuko would have rather been anywhere else. So much work to do, so much research and study, but no. She had to be here and answer his concerns. But if she did well enough, he might ask her to supper or dare she hope a night romp with the man. Rare events yes, but he could be gentle when they had their little trysts. He didn't love her, yet, but she could hope that in time he'd grow to. Silly man thought he was too old. As if she only fucked him because of some odd sense of duty. Odd man.

"Where do we stand on the Ayanami replacement process, and the repairs to Unit-01?" Gendo asked with his typical banal tone. Talking about world saving tech, an eldritch abomination, or in the bed chamber he only had he one usable tone. The office was its typically dim lighting, Kozo suppressing a yawn at Gendo's side, and Ritsuko standing atop the tree of life.

Flipping through his own little bundle of papers, Kozo raised a gnarled finger as well, "Oh and what of the status of the Third Child. Any negative effects from his time in the volcano? Did we get ANYTHING from the operation other than another dead angel. Not that it isn't enough to take another one out." Somebody had to talk about the kid, Ritsuko accepted that. Misato, Kuroko, or Fuyutski would find some reason to bring Shinji up at some point.

Shifting her body to the side a little, away from Kozo but giving Gendo a nice view, Ritsuko tugged on her top a little. Hoping to entice the man, a nice meal with some slap and tickle after would be a great end of the day. "As Katsuragi agreed with the Extra-Species initiative to ship the Third Child off to some ranch or farm, I haven't had a chance to check on him. Pressure injuries could exist, won't know until I check on him. The angel was totally destroyed so no samples. Unit-01 IS heavily damaged from the pressure however. We don't know the full extent as we just got it back on base," Ritsuko couldn't believe Misato would agree to the stupid Extra-Species pressure.

"The government is forcing this initiative hard. They are getting large sums of money from the various species. If things escalate we stand to lose funding. If the Third is sick or injured, we'll find out when they panic. Now Ayanami's replacement?" Gendo just could not sound more bored. Talking about his son's possibly horrible injuries, meh, tell me about the process of killing that teenage girl! Flipping through printouts and documents about the mission, Gendo hit pay dirt with the final paper. It was a marriage certificate requiring a signature. Adjusting his glasses, Gendo poked the paper with his left index finger, "This?"

Have to hand it to the Salamanders, they operated fast. "From what Katsuragi tells me, the Third Child committed some rite of proposal when he jumped into the volcano. The daughter of the Salamander's leader is requesting his hand in marriage as per her tribes ways. As for Ayanami, just say the word and I will have the next body out. I can stage an accident, and I have an excuse for the genetic changes," Ritsuko had to hold back her laugh. Did Gendo actually care about his son's upcoming marriage, would he sign the paper? Had Pyre not handed Ritsuko the paper earlier this morning, Misato was out, Ritsuko doubted the man would have seen it. Misato would have pitched it.

"The Salamanders have lands that contain some valuable resources. Things we could use for repairs," Kozo added his two cents. Stupid old man just had to have Gendo's ear, Ritsuko hated that. Why did Gendo put so much care about what some old teacher thought, why didn't she garner such importance!

In an unexpected show of action, Gendo pulled the family seal out of his inner jacket pocket. Signing his name and stamping it, "They would make good alleys if Seele ever choses to act against us. And get the next body ready for the transfer. This mess with MON has escalated to the point I dislike, Rei has strayed to far. But I do like the idea of making her more pliable to us. If you can replicate the imprinting without adding the mutations, do so." Handing the paper over to Ritsuko, his handwriting impeccably neat, he slowly shook his head and subtly nodded at Fuyutski.

"I'll see to it, and I'll turn this in. Now if you'll excuse me," Ritsuko kept her face neutral as she gathered her things and left the room. Fixing her clothing, her attempts at getting Gendo's time for the evening ended in failure. Stupid old man, just had to get in the way. No matter, she'd just go visit Misato and steal her booze and watch the dramatics. Maybe get more samples. If Ayanami was to be replaced, she could play a bit more before the replacement happened. "Already have the bovine serum in her current pills, low concentration," and so far no visual showing! She might have gotten the ratio right to get small effects without changing Rei's outer shell!

Putting the signed and sealed marriage certificate into an envelope, Ritsuko handed it off to the secretarial pool. "The commander needs this sent off to the Salamander nation. Oh and he wants a letter of congratulations sent to the Third Child's home," Ritsuko knew he'd want that. The pool took the letter and busied themselves with their simple jobs.

Simple jobs for simple people, world was full of simple! They were not like the Commander and her, they were above the simple! Gendo had the master scenario to plan and plot out, a task few capable! She had her studies of life, the universe, EVERYTHING! And Ayanami was the key to bridging the gap between Extra-Species and humanity. No, it was the key to making a better humanity! Her experiments with Rei were making some very good headways to new medications and the nature of DNA! If only she had a human subject to test her medications on. Yes, find a nice terminal patient and see how a regular person responded!

"Earth to Rits-chan, you there?" Kaji waved his hands before the glazed eyes of the doctor. Walking alongside the good doctor towards the exit, the forever smoke smelling man had a glimpse of concern over his expressions. Once Ritsuko jerked at his waving, she winked at her and offered her a smoke. Lighting it up for her as she took it, "Was getting worried about you, been trying to get your attention for at least two minutes. You on autopilot?"

Stepping out into the parking deck, if Kaji was with her she would get a ride, she let out her drag. Nodding as the nicotine worked its magic, "Just thinking. Some of my work on Extra-Species needs more study. Just where to do it is the problem. So why are you driving me to Misato's?" He'd take the hint or she'd remind him of his place. Gendo knew Kaji's double nature, and Kaji knew she knew it too.

Opening the door for Ritsuko, the aged car looked about as ready for a breakdown as it did back in college, Kaji helped her into the car. Once he got in himself, turned the key and the rattletrap shook violently before backfiring and starting, he started to drive. "Well, I was wondering how Ikari-kun was since the mission the other day. Shouldn't he be in for testing? Soryu-kun has been…" he shuddered at some unspoken event. Whole base knew of Asuka's fixation on the man, thankfully Kaji did not take the offer.

"Misato and Kuroko had need for him off base. You can ask them yourself if you want. So what did Soryu-kun do this time?" Ritsuko cracked her window down and reaffirmed her belt. Not the nightmare of driving with Misato, but fear existed in Kaji's car just falling apart. Cigarette wrappers, empty drink cans, fast food wrappers, the typical unclean car scenario. Still, he knew his car wasn't as capable as Misato's so he didn't push the speed to ludicrous and weave through cars as if he was mentally sewing something together.

Rolling his hand over, steering with the back of his hand, Kaji just nodded, "Fair enough. Those two have been pretty close lately. Rumors starting to float about, hear anything? And that girl…wish Ikari-kun wasn't seeing those girls he lives with so he could get Soryu-kun off me. At least today she was a little withdrawn. Bad of me to say it, but that little lava dive put some fear into her so she isn't trying to hard." Flicking his cashed butt into the tray that was overloaded, Kaji grumbled and turned the radio on.

The rest of the drive was thankfully full of banal conversation. Ritsuko let Kaji fill the air with his odd little cares and concerns, Ritsuko was doing a mental checklist of who she had access to. Maybe get a spare clone to work on, maybe keep the current clone for her guinea pig, or again…the hospitals. She had access to a lot of people that would be willing to do just about anything for a cure for what ailed them. Ever since Misato and Kuroko jumped on her for her little experiments, Ritsuko had pulled back a lot. Slowed down, but that made her anxious! So much to learn and do! But they were her friends, people she did like, so she didn't want to lose that.

Knocking on the door, Ritsuko and Kaji could hear shouting already from inside. This place was always so lively, was fun to see the madness. "Miia-chan it's only the second day he's been gone! You can't go visit just because you need laundry done. You COULD do it yourself," Misato's rich and powerful voice called out as she opened the door. Either not expecting or wanting additional visitors, Misato rolled her eyes yet stepped out of the way. Exasperated, "Sorry, girls are taking Shin-chan's little vacation poorly. You hear anything from the Salamanders we can use to calm them?"

"Why didn't you just send all the girls out on a vacation with him? Bet they'd all enjoy some time away from here," Kaji asked as he winked at Misato. His hand casually trailed down Misato's arm, she didn't shirk away nor did she lean into it…did she even feel it as Ritsuko saw it? Walking further into the house, Kaji came to a sudden halt, "Oh hey, you're new. Kuroko-kun, how you doing, and you are?"

Sitting tall on the couch, towering over the other assembled, Tio had a pile of clothing at her side folded neatly. "H-hello, I'm Tionishia, most call me Tio. And you are?" Tio had seen the momentary fear and hesitation in Kaji's voice, she played it off.

"Hey don't ignore me! Darling is off with that pan and hasn't texted me back since my last one! Maybe he's sick or hurt from saving that girl! Why can't you let me actually call him. I'm…worried," Miia's tail thrashed about. Ritsuko had seen the girl emotional before, typically a flighty lovesick thing. Today was, well it was genuine concern and worry.

Sitting down next to the lamia, Ritsuko would play nice. "If he's suffering any injuries they wouldn't immediately be apparent. And with the new medication I've been giving him, he should be fine. Worse he could expect is some exhausting or irritation. He'll be fine. Why the cloths? Where are the others…Rachnera?" Ritsuko hoped her excitement wasn't too evident. Some of that silk, some blood samples…just imagine what she could make with that!

"Papi is out playing with Mero, Centorea is out back training, Rachnera in her attic, Suu refuses to leave Shin-chan's room, and you see Miia-chan here doesn't realize she's getting the majority of Shin-chan's attention!" Misato was not taking the madness well. Popping a can of Yebisu, she fell onto the L shaped couch next to Kuroko who also had a drink in hand. Two pees in a pod, and appeared very comfortable next to one another.

When she turned to the ogre, another lovely specimen that Ritsuko wanted some samples from, Ritsuko saw the massive bulk of cute fidget and tug on the top of her mound of clothing. It was a lacy bra, "I…I uh…well…was hoping Snookums could mend some new clothing for me. I didn't know he was taken to that farm already. And I was wondering what happened with Pyre-chan, she was a nice girl once you get to know her."

Everybody was that way to the ogre! Ritsuko bet Tio could find something nice to say about Satan if she ever met the thing! Leaning forward, taking a peek at Kaji and Misato sneaking some side conversation, Ritsuko pointed at the lacy thing, "You want a young man to sew that for you? Not an offer or anything is it? I know this place is getting pretty love hotel-esque, you going to try and…"

"HE TEXTED ME BACK!" Miia chimed in happily as she made a heart with her tail and furiously typed back. A few moments later other phones in the house could be heard chiming, those that had them.

Setting her can back down, Smith guided Tio in putting the bra back down. "See Miia-chan, he always texts you back first. Doesn't matter if others are ahead of you in the queue, you get preferential treatment. And don't tease Tio-chan, Ritsu, she's having a hard enough time with…her feelings," Smith actually took Tio's hand and gave it a squeeze. Guess there was more going on than Tio let on, but the insufferable jealous lamia didn't seem to hear or care? Just texting away with that giddy look on her face! Ritsuko hated it! Why could these science experiments get the man they wanted while she had to be denied!

Ah that was it, let them deal with this! "Oh as for the Pyre-kun marriage thing. Got some news for you," Ritsuko was going to love this. Having to keep her affection secret, her attempts at wooing the stoic Gendo a masked attempt, left Ritsuko irked by such open intimacy.

Breaking away from her talk with Kaji, Misato held her hand up to silence the man who fought back his own agitation. "I looked up some too. Doesn't matter if their tribe's laws say about marriage. They would need a parental approval due to Shin-chan's age to start the cluster. We don't have anything to worry about. Unless she somehow learns where I live," Misato had that smug look of somebody that got out of a big trouble.

"You're right, the Commander signed it about an hour or so ago," Ritsuko wished she had a camera. The whole room just stopped. Twin cans of Yebisu dropped to the ground, Miia's chair fell, the door to the outside opened, Rachnera hung upside down from the ceiling, and the automatic chair lift could be heard bringing down the last two. Yet, the faces she saw were NOT upset but giddy and happy, "Uh, you all heard me right? Ikari-kun's father agreed to the wedding."

All the Extra-Species girls called out in various ways 'I'm first!' and the great fight began among them. Misato just pinched her nose and sighed, "Fuck. I shouldn't have told them." When she saw Ritsuko confused, and a Tio that was fighting to not join the ruckus, Misato informed the good doctor. "Tribe laws allow the chief and his family to have multiple marriage partners. Since Pyre is the daughter of the chief that extends to her as well…so…"

"They want in on it? Wow, I really didn't have a chance did…" Kaji slapped his hand over his mouth as Kuroko and Misato heard. Madness, this place truly was a madhouse, and Ritsuko was fine with it. As they all scrambled about in their various ways, Ritsuko got a few choice samples of each except the slime. That was the most coveted sample…if she could get a tiny bit of slime core….just imagine!

X-X

"Are you sure you don't want to play stripe poker instead?" Ton asked a she pulled on her top tantalizingly. Sitting at the dining room table, Cott, Ton, Shinji, and Cathyl formed a solid square around the deck of cards. Music selected by Cathyl, American country music, played in the background and only the Minotaur could understand the lyrics. The sun had set a few hours ago, supper eaten, the dishes done, and the house was settling down for some relaxation and fun before bed.

Taking the cards, and her winnings for the last round, Cathyl shuffled the cards with dexterous fingers. Shaking her head slowly, "You only wanna do that cause it'll fluster Part-timer, that or you want to get him all anxious you can drag him off to your room." Dishing out some cards, Cathyl had herself a nice little adult beverage that she sipped to take the edge off. Still chewing on some hay, "But the vote is two to one right now, what say ya?"

"No!" Shinji quickly responded his verdant hope to keep the game using chips. The end of day five of seven was going oddly enough already for him. Sneaking a peek at the twins, they were pouting, Shinji knew they just wanted to flash him to make him lose. Nice girls, he had learned, but they were just VERY playful and he didn't know how far that quality would go. He suspected it would go all the way if pressed. Looking at his cards, still not fully getting the game, "I'm having hard enough time understanding what I'm doing. Add seeing you three…I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

Flipping the lead cards for Cathyl, Cott had that mischievous eye, "What if we got Merino to join up and play with us? Think you'd like to play strip and poke her with her Mr. Wolf?" Arranging her cards, a slight uptick of her eyebrow and twitch of her mouth signaled a bad opening hand. Shinji had learned his little habit of watching people's attitude helped with this game. The skill was developed over years of fearing offending people, now helped him to know how his opponents faired. Only reason he had won any hands at all.

"He'd have to sheer her first or what would the point be. My, he'd have to talk to her! With how she used to talk about Mr. Wolf, I would have thought they'd be sleeping in the same room by now! See something lewd! Was hoping we would," Ton also pouted angrily. When she was losing she was angrier and frustrated, a bad loser.

Not feeling like playing after hearing that, Shinji shuffled his cards around. Not a great hand, he suspected, only three nines, he contemplated folding. Turning to look out the big picture window that showed the rolling fields light only by the light from the house, he was hit with homesickness. Calling Ton's raise, "She-she hasn't asked me to sheer her. It would be wrong to ask her, it's a personal thing. And you know I'm here to help…not to…" The twins minds went to 'lewd' things a lot, why Shinji suspected they'd push as hard as they could out of their curiosity.

"Y'ant talking to her outside of meals. Y' fraid of her Part-timer, she is of you too. But she's a Pan, it's her nature. What's your excuse?" Cathyl kept her intensity up. Over the course of his stay at the ranch, Shinji learned a good deal about his current cohabitants. Cathyl was fiercely loyal to Merino, protective of the twins, very bitter at her breakup, and open to a fault. Thankfully Shinji's hard work and open nature won her over to being a friend, but that didn't blunt the blade. Tapping her hoof on the ground, she poked her horn at the stairs, "She's been 'reading' since you came. She'd hang out with us after work, now she hides."

Keeping in the game, he judged the odd facial twitches to be good luck, Shinji just nodded his head. "I've noticed. And I have my reasons, but they're private. I want to talk to her, but just afraid. When we…parted it wasn't on good terms," Shinji laid his cards down. With the last card laid out, another nine, he had a mighty hand.

"No fair!/Wolf you cheated!" the twins yelled out before diving at him. When in doubt, they used their bodies to tease. All week so far, whenever they wanted Shinji to do a chore for them or get a special meal made they got touchy. Tackling him to the ground, tickling him with fingers and fur, they got their thwarting out with some good old skinship.

How did they know this worked on him so well?! Seriously, the occupants of this house knew his each and every little like and dislike! The number of times he had to sneak off was getting into the worrisome! Was he changed because of his time with the girls back home, a 'dirtier' person now? Not knowing where to put his hands, he waved them trying to keep Cott from going below the waist. "Careful! Careful!" he giggled out but when he brushed against her hand she toppled. Knocking Ton out of the way, Cott lay full across Shinji and atop something that was making itself known to her.

The phone started ringing, not Shinji's cellphone but the house phone. Yet nobody moved, nobody said anything since the fall. Red faced and frozen, Cott slowly and agonizingly precise pushed herself off of the lad. "Mr. Wolf…my what a big stick you have," she teased.

Bonking both twins on the back of the head, Cathyl was embarrassed enough for all of them. "You two need to cool off. Go take your baths, alone!" she ordered with enough authority to get them running. As the twins pranced up the stars bleating all the way, Cathyl grabbed the phone. Exasperated, "'Ello, Cathyl speaking. Part-timer? Yeah he's here…one moment. It's for you, Smith needs you for sun-in."

"One second," Shinji just lay on the ground for a moment to collect himself. Seeing such a cute face so close, feeling that body heat he had come to associate with loved ones, Shinji had nearly gave a peck to that fuzzy cheek. HE needed a cold shower, a very cold shower. Getting up, he took the phone and walked into the kitchen, "Hello Smith-san, you needed me for something?"

Hearing a soft splashing sound, great another bath call, Smith had just enough lilt to her voice to intone at least two cans of Yebisu, "Evening Darling-kun. Just checking in. Seeing how you're doing out there. Any issues, feeling alright?"

Watching Cathyl clean up the chips and cards, Shinji guessed the shared part of the evening was over and it was private time now. Nodding stupidly since Smith couldn't see him, "Yeah I'm fine. Still feeling a bit warmer than normal. Working harder than I'm used to, but its fun work. Everybody here have been very nice to me. How are things back in the city?" He knew how his girlfriends were, they either texted him or had Mero send pictures in Papi and Suu's cases.

"You get around to sheering them yet? Part of why you were selected to go there. Hope you're not shirking that duty," Smith slurred her s's just a little. More splashing could be heard, Shinji hated calls like this. Anything could be happening on the other side, his imagination was that of a teenage boy, even if he was a bit more depressed than the typical boy it was still healthy.

Tidying up the kitchen, he was to make breakfast tomorrow, Shinji set pots and pans where he'd like them. As he checked the fridge for the ingredients for Merino's favorite breakfast, "I was? B-but what if they don't want me to do that? S-shouldn't it be the farmer or something?" Though Shinji did not want other hands touching Merino like that, a small selfishness of his. He did want to help his old friend, to alleviate her annoyances, and to share that bond they had once had.

"Merino-kun asked specifically for you to tend her. Didn't she tell you that already? I shouldn't be the…ooh…I uh…I mean I shouldn't be the one to tell you this. Thought she'd have jumped you day one. Merino's been trying to get in contact with you for a very long time now. Ask her about it, and…if things go well have her call me. Things are happening here, better than I hoped. Why I'm having my little party. Anyway, if you feel sick call. Tend to those girls however they want. Oh and the owner will be back in three days with some college students to help with everything, so you only have that much time left. BYE!" Smith hung up with great relish as she kept cutting Shinji off as he tried to get a word in. Just like her.

Looking at the receiver, Shinji did not know what to make of that, but he didn't like some of it. Older guys would be here, he wasn't needed and was going to be replaced with better people. Hanging the phone up, Shinji dimmed the lights as everybody else had already headed up to their private rooms. Checking the locks, closing the blinds, Shinji shuffled about confused. "She asked for me to come here? Then why isn't she talking to me?" Shinji did try a few times to talk to Merino. While they cooked, sweet memories flooding back each time, he would ask a probing question. Merino would just bleat and find some reason to walk off.

Her bulk giving her away, Cathyl came down half of the steps, "Because she loves you, but is afraid to say it. I ain't supposed to say, she'll be upset, but I see both ya are to similar to act without a good push. Now you got to tend to me, then you can go to her." Her large reach made it easy for her to grab Shinji by the shoulder. Helping him up the stairs, she handed the bucked over to him, only a little flustered now as compared to the first milking. He had milked Cathyl every day since that first. Apparently he was very good at the task, got her to produce higher quality milk. Leading him to her room, every bit the 'cowgirl' it was full of more Americana that just screamed farm girl, "How you can be so shy after doing this so much…you just like her."

"S-sorry, just not used to b-beautiful topless women is all," Shinji found the stool and sat on it. Cathyl didn't waste time, she was on her bed with her chest exposed and her eyes elsewhere. His heart was pounding for multiple reasons now. Cathyl and Merino were very close, so if Cathyl said…he had to believe it! But then why? Why had she left so suddenly? Cracking his fingers, Shinji set to work on Cathyl's problem. Woman was used to her ex tending her daily, without him it caused her such issues. But now she had somebody else, she wanted to clear the backlog.

Her tail flapped about as Shinji's hands worked to message and loosen the stress out, "You can't just say stuff like that! Calling me a woman…beautiful. Only that bastard ever called me that before. Save those words…slow down…Merino. And you ain't touched Cott or Ton have ye?" Something about her accent just tickled Shinji's ears like a unique but enjoyable music.

"But you are, and he'll be back in three days with some new workers to help. Cathyl-san, mind telling me what he did that upset you? I can't imagine what he might have done. And of course I haven't, well other than to push them off me," Shinji confessed. They made it hard NOT to touch them, but it was never voluntary. Moving from the bulk to the pink disks, Shinji tried not to react to the panting.

As the first burst of milk left her, her mouth hung open for a few moments of enjoyment, Cathyl ran her left hand against her chin to clean the drool. "Bastard cheated on me! I heard 'm in the barn saying a whole bunch of girl names! He was all creepy too! And you say e's coming back with more people! If it be girls…he not liking my kind after what he said…what we did…I'll gore him! Oooh, Part-timer, might need to visit you to do this when I needs it. You got perfect hands," Cathyl was not one to avoid handing out complements when she felt the want.

Names in the barn? Female names in the barn? A flash of inspiration washed over Shinji as Cathyl started to gush out, "They're not the names of the new lambs are they? Five names? All girls and American female names to boot? I saw the lambs in the barn all had nametags like that." Watching the milk collect in the bucket, Shinji had to fight the growing urge to try drinking it. It smelled good, it looked good, but to drink it fresh! From the source! No! Bad Shinji, Cathyl needed help not assault. But as his fingers tweezed and pinched, pulled just as hard as Cerea loved, his mind did get a little red. He was only human.

"T-the lambs? Never thought…I'll check…" a weak Cathyl grabbed Shinji's hands and pulled them away. Turning away from him as he handed her a towel, clean up the excess moisture. Shinji learned she was to sensitive to put her top on after he finished, needed to cool down a little before putting her top back on. Bashfully turning away from him though, "Go talk to Merino. She be waiting for ya, and if ya don't, I'll gore ya." No real threat, just part of her charm, but she would be upset if he didn't.

Fighting back the overwhelming urge to kiss Cathyl's cheek, Shinji settled on patting her shoulder. She was just too vulnerable and adorable in her post milking state. Leaving Cathyl's room, Shinji didn't have to go far to find Merino, she was in the hallway outside her door, ear cupped to it. Spying on them, for some reason…well Shinji didn't mind. "Merino-san, do you have some time to talk?" Shinji asked and suppressed his mirth when Merino panicked at being found.

"I-uh-well…if you wanted we could…but you don't have to if…" Merino shuffled away from Shinji. Hands clutching at her puffed out fur, she scuffed the floor as she tried to retreat.

Taking her hand, Shinji was amazed at just how warm and soft it was. Each hand he held like this was different, enjoyable in its own way. This was pure comfort and support, and as he pulled Merino off her knees and up, he didn't let go of it. "I missed you, Merino-san. I missed you a lot," his eyes started misting against his wants, "W-why did you leave?"

Not ready for the emotion she was seeing, Merino quickly hustled to her room with Shinji in tow. Now this was familiar to Shinji. Plush sheep all over, a pale blue color scheme, a small collection of books, and a nice earthy smell. Maybe the cattle type Extra Species all had a similar smell as Centorea and Cathyl had a similar smell about their rooms. Not putting Shinji on the soft squishy chair she had, Merino lead him to the bed and sat him down, "T-they never told you? N-nobody told you?"

"Told me what? Who never told me? All I know is one day you were there, and the next you were gone. Gone with no explanation," Shinji was rubbing at his tears. How manly was this, Touji was would laugh at him so hard, his father disappointed. But he was crying like an idiot, just overwhelmed with his feelings for his old friend and hearing all he had about her. They said she loved him, that she trusted him to sheer here, yet all he could remember was waking up to cook with her and finding her gone. It was his father all over again, his mother all over again, his most trusted and valued family just gone. And here she was, still as lovely and beautiful as he remembered.

Taking his hands, forcing his tears to freely fall from his face, Merino's eyes glistened just as his did. "I didn't leave. I was shipped away. My homestay revoked, he…he didn't like the idea of an Extra-Species girl being…in love with a human. He noticed me feelings…saw I flushed my sedatives down the toilet…and forced me to leave and changed his phone number. He didn't tell you this? Smith and Katsuragi never said anything?" she gripped him harder, such strength for a Pan was not natural.

She hadn't just left him? She hadn't abandoned him by choice? "Nobody said anything. Back then, he just said…said you wanted to go to a different homestay. I thought I upset you, offended, I thought you…" he didn't know what to think anymore. Years of thinking it was his fault, that he caused Merino to leave were all lies? Fitting, that was how most things in his life were. Then Merino's confession struck him, and his tears dried as he looked at her, "D-did you say…"

"Yes," Merino started to message Shinji's captive hand as she started to twist her face about the room to avoid his gaze. Gasping as Shinji used his other hand to caress the side of her neck, to get her attention. Biting her lower lip, "I…was…am…do…I love you, Dear. Those years with you, getting to know you…I still love you. I am sorry I caused you this pain." Now she was crying.

Pressing his forehead against hers, Shinji gently drew her into a hug as they both openly expunged their negative feelings. She had felt his pain, had her own version as he hadn't tried to contact her either. And now both of them had been so afraid of the other, yet cared so much, but didn't do anything until forced to confront it. Sitting on the bed, they held one another, just held on afraid to let go. Eventually Merino laid down taking Shinji with her and turned off the light. Shinji as out like a light a few minutes later, emotionally drained. In the morning they would deal with the ramifications of this little info dump. But for now, only peace.

X-X

Sitting at the kitchen table while Shinji and Merino started their long overdue talk, the take-out food cold and only picked at, Misato had to hand it to the Salamanders. They worked fast. Two days away from Shinji's return, and Misato had some news for him when he did. He was officially married thanks to his father actually acting the part for once. Maybe Gendo hated his son, only thing that made sense really. Abandon the kid for years, put him in a giant pain machine, and when Shinji finds love marry him off to some random woman. Oh and send a fucking congratulations card on top of it! Nothing like ruining somebody's plans then slapping them on the back.

"Girls are happy…just because they don't realize things won't be as easy as they think," Misato sipped her drink. Just some water now, her Yebisu was sadly out of stock…she forgot to get some and Shinji did the shopping. Drumming her fingers over the signed and registered marriage license, Misato closed her eyes hard and hummed. How do deal with this? What if Pyre moved in, or insisted her husband move out? The house was a complete mess, well the communal areas anyway, since Shinji hadn't been there to clean it. Suu helped, she was a squishy mop that wanted nothing but to help her master. "If Pyre-kun tries to keep her away…" Misato would have to record Pyre's digestion via slime.

Of all the girls, Suu missed Shinji the most followed by…well Misato didn't know. Miia was the most dramatic about it, Papi the most vocal, Cerea the most somber, Mero the most tragic, and Rachnera took her frustrations out on the others the most. Spider silk was everywhere and the times Misato found bound and um…yeah those images just fade away. Hell Misato missed the kid! His lapdog eyes, his wanting to please, his soft voice, him. But things were going to change now, and she had to accept that.

"Wonder what they're all doing tonight, everybody is off in their own worlds since I got home," Misato refolded all the papers. Putting all the life changing papers back in the envelope, such a small thing to do so much, she threw her uneaten food away. Most of the food she bought as a cushion for the girls had been taken from table to room for private eating. Ritsuko's call where the genie was lit out of the bottle had all of them thinking it was soon cluster marriage town. Finding her harder stuff, Misato needed a stiff one, "Pyre-kun has to agree to it for it to be binding. Shin-chan has no say in it. Doubt this goes how they want. They just heard 'he can have multiple partners."

A nice rum and coke in hand, Misato headed back to the living room with the intent of watching some stupid drama or comedy and let the day go, but the door was hammered on. "Anybody want to get that for me? Anybody? You'd think I live alone at this point," Misato mumbled when nobody responded to her call. Praying they didn't break the poor kid when he got home, Misato checked the peephole. A pensive looking Kuroko as filling the whole thing. Well at least she'd have company, opening the door, "And what brings you here so late? Want a nice drink?"

Pushing the door open quickly, Kuroko was not in a fun or playful state of mind. Waving in not one but two Ayanami's, Manako, and herself she pointed at Zombina and Tio. "Zombina you have the front door. Tio you take the back. Nobody gets in without my say so. Don't care if its Darling-kun or anybody! You heard what she said, we have to act on this. Alright?" Smith shut the door after she got her confirmations. Taking the drink from Misato's hand, pounding it all in one gulp, Kuroko gestured for everybody to follow. Grabbing two more glasses, the soda, and the rum she sat on the couch, "Trust me Misa-chan we both will need this I bet."

"Well if I've never seen you on mission before I'd never think it possible, but I do know you," Misato had seen Kuroko on duty before. Much akin to herself, Misato knew Kuroko could flip a mental switch and go full bore on a mission when necessary. Something was bad here, and Misato was going to hear it whether she liked it or not. Pouring out two drinks, "Ayanami…Ayanami, Kuroko, what do I owe the honor this evening? Not here to see the signed paperwork are you?"

Pulling a strange little device out of her pocket, Manako turned it on and for a moment the room was filled with a high pitched whine. Taking the extra glass of intoxicant, Manako sipped it, "Sorry, needed to set up surveillance counter measures first. Ayanami-chan here told us some things that, well, they're very damning of Nerv's true purpose. T-thank you for the drink as well, very kind of you." That one would be polite and ladylike all the time it seemed.

The twin Ayanami's sat on the couch and mirrored one another perfectly. Speaking in uniform, "I have told MON what I know of my origin, my intended purpose, and what Nerv has in Terminal dogma." The chimera was different than it was last time Misato saw it. The start of a pair of twin curling horns were evident, growing out of the side of her forehead akin to a cow, more genetic tampering?

Before she sat down, Misato felt this was going to be a long and painful story. Getting two MORE glasses, if some were drinking ALL were drinking. Holding her hand up, she signaled for silence. Making the drinks, she handed one to each Ayanami. "Looks like Ritsuko hadn't stopped her little games, first of all. Any other changes," Misato gingerly touched one of each versions horns and eyed their busts.

"They are bigger, but not by much. Rei-chan has always been a little big for her age," Manako sniffed hard. The rather flat chested girl was not taking the news of the teenager being even bigger than her well. Drinking half her drink down, she pushed the device further into the center of the coffee table.

Flanking the Ayanami's with Manako, Smith watched Tio take position by the back glass door. Once the room was secure, Smith leaned over and picked up her glass. Fear was the closest approximation of emotion in her voice, "We have a problem Misa-chan. A great big one, that Rei-chan here is privy too and told us not two hours ago. Taking a big gambit on telling you. If you're part of this, if I misjudged you, all of us are dead. So I'll ask, what is in Terminal Dogma?"

Terminal Dogma? She had no idea, she didn't have clearance for that part of the base. Waving her head back and forth, this urgency was riling her up, so she drank to calm the nerves. "No idea, I don't have authorization to enter. Only the commanders have access. But it's never come up so I've never asked. Something to do with the Eva's construction I'd bet," only thing that could take up all that space. Curiosity had gotten the better of her at times when the shift was boring, she eyed up the size of the lower forbidden layers of Nerv. It was gargantuan, Eva sized walkways and the like. Seeing Tio in full battle regalia complete with shield standing at her door was intimidating, "What is in there?"

"An angel, your bosses and Akagi have a damn angel down there. And it gets worse," Kuroko put an arm around the closest Ayanami. Was it the real or was it Doppel, Misato doubted Smith even knew. To know which was the real and which was the double would give away the ghost. Twirling her drink about the glass, the ice clinking and clacking, she pressed it to her head. Conspiratorially, "Thing is alive, it bleeds that goop the pilots breathe in, and…" Smith and Manako slowly turned to the Ayanami's.

Picking up the offering they had been given, the twins sipped it and the one closer to Manako made a small grimace when drinking it. Holding the glass with both hands, resting it on their lap, "I am a clone created from that creature and a human benefactor. I have been shown my sisters. A tank of me exists to replace me if I get hurt or killed." They took another sampling and this time the one closer to Smith twirled her sealed lips about.

"Don't suppose you have any evidence of this? Just saying, maybe Ayanami-kun is mistaken? Seeing something…" Misato was wanting to believe but this was a mighty tale! Angels, clones, and conspiracy? The fears of a depressed Shinji were slowly being pushed out of her mind in favor of this fresh nightmare. In response to her question, Manako took a small envelope out of her pocket and handed it over.

"We had Doppel sneak in using Rei-chan's badge after she told us," Smith informed. Smith was a woman needing evidence as well. If she could avoid work, she'd do so, but if given a just cause it was all in.

Opening the envelope and seeing the barest triangle of one picture, Misato finished her drink. One of the Ayanami's fixed her another one. Pulling out the pictures, she flipped through them all. True, all of it! But it wasn't just Ayanami that Doppel impersonated, Misato saw reflections of Ritsuko in some of the pictures as well. A giant white creature atop a red cross hemorrhaging LCL into a fucking lake? Dozens of pre-change Ayanami. Score of Eva skeletons just littering the floor! Dropping the pictures, "What do we do?"

"I am not privy to the full plan. I only know that I am a key part of it when the angels are gone. The commander has another angel fused with his hand. It is possible Akagi-san knows more of the grand design," the Rei's were perfect doubles. How Doppel was able to speak so well in sync with the original…maybe this was practiced. They drank more, and gathered the spilled pictures. Holding the image of the unmarred Ayanami's, "I did not know of their existence till now. Only knew I was replaceable. Would…" Manako and Smith grabbed the closest hand and shook their heads.

It was Kuroko that spoke to silence the twins, "We said when we went over this before, Rei-chan. You are not replaceable, Darling-kun would NOT prefer one of them over you. And this doesn't cheapen you as a person." Wow, guess MON really did take Ayanami in as one of their own.

Taking the envelope from the Rei on the left, Misato handed it back to Manako. "Do we expose this to the JSDF, the UN, anybody? Knowing a thing and dealing with it are two separate things. I mean we can get Doppel into parts of the base by herself, but we would need an Eva for the angel and I doubt she can shift into that! This is…we need a plan," and Misato did not have one yet. Give her time and she'd think of something, but on the fly she'd say hold off and play dumb until ready.

"Until we have a solid plan of action, of what your commanders' full plan is, we play dumb," Manako's cheeks were already red. Not a drinker by the look, she was trying to deal with her own pre-breakdown emotions. Leaning forward, grabbing at her knees, "After Rei-chan told us, and Doppel got the proof, we have been more in…we need you, Boyfriend-kun, maybe Soryu-kun, and others. The problem is your friend and her allegiances."

Ritsuko. Ritsuko knew of all this and never said anything? Why? Why had her friend sided with this thing? College seemed very far away right now. The evening of Kaji, Ritsuko and her…the evening of Kuroko and her…all those soft moments came into crystal clarity. "What about Kaji? We know anything about him?" who could she trust anymore after all of this?

Letting out a big sigh, Kuroko just shook her head, "No idea. But we'll have to find out. The fact that nothing happened to us on the way over here likely means we've either not thought of as a threat or we're under the radar. But going forward, we'll need to act carefully. Photos are one thing, but Rei-chan's testimony, maybe Ritsuko's if she's being forced to help…those are the big things. Going to have Doppel-kun occasionally take her place going forward when we can. Get more spread out evidence."

"Look we're having a private meeting in here, you just can't barge in!" Zombina yelled out entering the room quite unexpectedly. Hands gripping the new arrivals wrists and pulling hard against it to no avail, Zombina slid along the ground as she failed to stop the advancement. In a last ditch effort, "Tio, code C!"

Opening the door instantly, Tio stomped across the floor shaking everything, she do at the intruder. "You are to stay down, please, Pyre-san. We are having a private meeting here, be a dear and let us finish?" the hulk of armor echoed her voice in warbling ways.

Oh great, Pyre was here! At least she didn't have any baggage with her, Misato took that as a blessing. "Pyre-kun, your husband isn't here right now. He's still out on that ranch, hell he doesn't even know the marriage is formalized yet! So can we not do this tonight?" Misato pleaded. A dull throb between her ears started to blossom as she watched the show. Pyre was grappling with Tio trying to get out, but the ogre was bigger, stronger, and definitely outweighed the young Salamander while in her armor.

"I know he is not here. Smith has informed me of his tending the earth, learning valuable skills. But as he is now my husband, I will be living here while he is in Nerv employ. Afterwards we will likely move back to our ancestral lands. Now…Tio-chan could you let me up. Brother my things," she called out to the door. Walking in more subdued, the victim of his sister's wants more than once, the poor salamander was laden with bags, one even hanging from his teeth.

Patting Tio's shoulder, getting the ogre off the salamander priestess, Smith helped the girl up. "Didn't I tell you not to make a spectacle of this? I explained what was going on here didn't I?" Smith dusted off the elaborate gown Pyre was wearing and offered Misato a weak apology shrug.

"You did, that is why I am here. My husband is living with other women, I will not abide this. So where is his…our room. I have traveled far and wish to sleep. I will inform those others of the new nature of things in the…Tio-chan are you alright?" Pyre took a small step back from the giant ogre.

Wrapping Pyre in a massive hug, Tio swung the poor girl about like a life sized doll. "You're married to Snookums? You're so lucky! I'm j-j-jealous of you!" she could be heard humming happily. Who knew somebody could be jealous but stupid happy for somebody else at the same time, Tio was well versed at making emotional dualities.

It was to late for this, her brain not ready for any of it. So Misato took the easy way out, "Fine, big sleep in! Everybody find a spot to sleep. Don't care where, and we'll deal with more of this in the morning." Pyre and her brother could take Shinji's room for now, Smith could bunk up with her, and the others…they had plenty of recliners and couches. She needed to let all of this sink in. She just hoped Shinji lived through the first day back…because it was going to be a real lovely day.

X-X

"And you're both done...could you please put your tops back on now?" Shinji dusted the hair off of his legs. The twins room was just like they were, messy, full of random things, and mirrored like they were. Today was the last day of actual work for the lad, and since the twins heard about his sheering of Merino they insisted they get in on the action. Hearing the rustling of clothing, not looking as they were the type to try a trick, "Did you want me to clean up the mess?"

Pouting when their little joke didn't pay off, Cott actually did put her top on. With a mighty sigh, "No, we'll take care of it. You need to go and get that last bit off of Merino. But if you MUST eat her Mr. Wolf you should record it for us. Make it memorable." Biffing Ton on the back of the head, the 'younger' sister had tried to hold off on the whole clothing thing. But if one couldn't do it, the other sister wasn't allowed either.

Rolling his eyes, they just kept with the Mr. Wolf nickname, Shinji headed for the door. "She just needed a few passes since her hair got so thick. That is all, I'm not going to eat her," Shinji said while the image popped into his head. Merino on the bed, arms drawn up to her chest looking adorably delicious...then Smith would come in and remind him he was engaged to that Salamander. That took the wind out of his sails. Shutting the door behind him, the twins were already starting to fight over who was going to clean the mess, he headed down stairs.

Sitting on the couch, watching the evening news, Cathyl patted the spot next to her. "Merino is finishing up the dishes, have a sit Part-timer," she said with enough stress to make it a command not a request.

Having come to really like the Minotaur over his week of shared labor, Shinji hadn't expected such a demand. Sitting as instructed, he wondered what this was going to be about. He had already milked her this morning, then helped her mend fences most of the day not spent sheering. Making and unmaking his fist as his anxiety grew, he couldn't help but sneak a glance at that bust he had quite the intimate knowledge of now. Was going to make the next session with the girls he loved different, if their was one.

Putting an arm around Shinji's shoulder, Cathyl drew him against her side and kept him there. "You're not playing with her right? You know she loves you, she's been on cloud-nine all day so you two talked about it. Even if its just once, you'll do the right thing tonight right?" eyes still on the television, she crossed her hooves.

"But...I might have a fiance or something. I do love her, but it would be wrong wouldn't it?" Shinji did NOT expect this. He had seen the family dynamic of the house, saw how they each cared about one another, but to think this conversation would happen? Grabbing his wrists tightly, needed to grab something, "Maybe we shouldn't. One of the new farm hands that will be here tomorrow...maybe she'll hit it off with..." he winced as Cathyl squeezed him hard.

Pulling him in even closer, his head now nestled against her left breast, "Bullshit. Maybe she will, maybe she won't. But that girl deserves to have this. How she talked of you, hell my time with you...you're a good guy Part-timer. You resisted the twins temptations, helped me see my mistake with those lambs, and you didn't take any liberties when I was...you must be ready to blow." Cathyl did have a point. All the stimulation had left Shinji more than a little wanting, and after their milking sessions if he wanted he could have done anything.

Cathyl must have just taken a bath or something as she was smelling extra fruity right now, and her fur was softer. Swallowing hard, "I won't lie. I've loved Merino-san for a long time, but thought she abandoned me. Didn't realize it was a lie. If...if something happens I won't resist it, but I won't force it either. That fine?" If Merino wanted, Shinji would make it a night they both remembered...as it was unlikely he'd be back here. Not if they were getting the help Smith-san said they were.

"That is fair. But you'll visit right? We can visit you too. City isn't THAT far away," and like that she let the strength leave her grip. They just kept sitting their like that though, a friendship grown from shared experience and a co-friend they both valued more than most.

Coming into the living room, rubbing her hands dry on her apron, "My don't you two look cozy. Did you finish with Cott and Ton already? You have the milk shipment ready for the morning?" Joining the pair on the couch, leaving Shinji sandwiched between them.

"Yeah he did, heard those two teasing the hell out of Part-timer, and yeah the milk is good to go, bit more than expected too. Part-timer has a bit of a knack for it," Cathyl coughed just a little. They didn't outright say it, but Shinji did learn that part of the milk shipment was Cathyl's. Guess they hard outstanding orders for Minotaur milk that the breakup had slowed. Grabbing her can of beer, Cathyl 'accidentally' threw Shinji off her and into Merino's side.

God's she was soft and inviting, she too must have bathed after the second sheering as she smelt heavenly as well. "You finished the dishes? I meant to help you with them. Going to really miss this place. It's so peaceful and quiet here, like back then," Shinji sniffed hard. It was like back when he first met Merino, just without the racist family to interfere.

"We'll all miss you too Dear. Just means we'll have to fix that. You know where we live now, I-we know where you live. And...I wanted you to tend to the twins. They've been talking about you all the time since you got here. Thought a little private time with them was deserved," Merino took Shinji's hand and held it. Much slimmer now, the first two sheerings really took the excess padding away leaving the body behind. It had been so thick Shinji needed a few passes to get her back down to where she liked to be. First sheering was early morning and ended when the sheers got jammed, same with the lunch session, and only one left to go.

After the news ended, a late night movie started, but Cathyl turned it off. "Getting late, and you two still have a little work left before bed. I'll grab the twins and keep them from bothering you. But you might want to use Part-timer's room instead of yours, Merino," Cathyl spat out her straw and put it behind Merino's ear. Winking at Shinji she headed up the stairs with her tail swishing.

"I-uh...I'll get the clippers and a bag for the wool. Would you mind getting the lights and the doors?" Merino was flush as she got up. Rushing off to fetch the needed accouterments, she bleated just a little.

His mouth was dry, his heart pounding, Shinji gazed up at the ceiling. Softly, "They'd understand...hell they're alright with one another, they'll understand." Taking a moment to gaze out over the ranch, the stars were brilliant tonight. It really was peaceful out here, hell of a lot of work on the ranch, but this week really did help him get his mind back on task. Each of the girls back home were like Merino. They loved him, he loved them, and if things changed due to Pyre they'd at least have the memories.

Doors locked, lights off, Shinji took to the stairs and stopped when he saw the twins smirking outside his room. "Don't worry Mr. Wolf, just wanted to thank you again for everything," they both said in unison. Prancing over to him, they both kissed his cheeks and all but threw him into the room. Laughing, "Now don't eat her in one gulp Mr. Wolf, savor the meal first!"

Stumbling into the room, Merino sitting on a chair, he heard the door shut and clopping as Cathyl chased them away, Shinji hopped to not fall over. Seeing the confused look on Merino's face, "S-sorry about that. Guess Ton and Cott got away from Cathyl-san for a moment. A-and I wanted to have a last look of the farm at night." Crossing the room over to her, Shinji got the faint impression that this was how husbands felt approaching their wives on the wedding night.

"They love to antagonize her. But I must ask, Dear, why do they call you Mr. Wolf?" Merino handed over the sheers. The chair was sitting atop an old sheet to collect the clippings. Much like Cathyl's milk, they collected and sold the fur. Only until now it had only been the twins, now they had a new product. Standing up, she nervously took her dress off and handed it over to Shinji as well. Hard to get sheered when clothed. Covering her now identifiable breasts, "T-thank you for doing this D-Dear. I never could trust anybody else to do this. T-to humiliated to ask Cathyl, the twins would write words I bet..."

Tossing the still warm clothing to the bed, Shinji failed to subdue the beast. This was different than before, knowing emotions where shared, those whimpers and pants took new meaning. "I'll always do this for you, whenever you need, just ask. A-and they call me that because of all their teasing. They mean the 'Big Bad Wolf' from that child's story. That I was going to e-eat all of you," Shinji thought everybody already understood the reference. Was she teasing him or did she not really know?

"O-oh! I gu-guess that makes s-sense," Merino was to pure at times. Sitting back down, she extended her arms and legs to give Shinji full access to her body. They met one anothers eyes, and the clippers turned on. Gentle and precise, Shinji did the task he was asked. Starting with her back, he moved about with great care. By the end, he had seen every inch of her body, saw her excitement first hand matched his own, and heard every soft sound she made. Turning off the sheers, "And t-that my dear, is all of it."

Taking Shinji's hand, she brought it to her chest and held it there. "M-my-my what b-big hands you have g-grand-ma," Merino gently tugged on Shinji's hand. Leading him over to the bed, they left a bit of hair trailing along the floor.

Grandma? W-was she really doing this? C-could he play along? He never roleplayed before like this, and it was such a silly thing. But...if she wanted to, "They're better to hold you my dear." Taking a bit of the initiative, Shinji spun Merino and set her on the edge of the bed.

"And my grandma your eyes are so big and beautiful," she batted her own eyes at him. Her courage spurred by Shinji's acceptance of the odd play, she worked his belt and let his slacks fall down. Gasping and jerking back as something sprung up, "And what a big cane you have."

Now it was his turn to be stunned, little shameful to be so powerfully aroused by tending Merino's needs and a few lines of stilted dialogue. Crawling after Merino as she scooted along the bed, "The better to see how lovely you've become, and m-my cane is to help me follow after you." As Merino hit the pillow border, Shinji felt himself graze against her legs, the thin layer of wool tickled felt wondrous against him.

Drawing her arms around his neck, all her hopes, wants, and longing on full display, "And m-my what a big mouth you have." She had to have felt him brush against her, knew what he intended, and pulled him closer.

"All the better to eat you with my Dearest," Shinji all but whispered as he kissed her deeply, and in one quick thrust entered her. The shock of the kiss, the pleasure of it, distracted his prey just enough for him to slide in. She winced as he tore, his hands worked her sides and erogenous zones, and he used all his willpower to not devolve into a mindless beast. After her body stopped twitching and writhing, he broke the soul searching exchange, "A-are you alright," he broke the little play.

Nodding a few times, a tear left her eye but her smile was radiant, "I love you...I love you so much. You have such a big heart Mr. Wolf." Wrapping her arms around Shinji's back, she pulled him against her. Slowly, achingly slowly at the start Shinji proceeded to eat Merino. After the pain subsided, thanks to Shinji's experience and full wish to cherish her, the Pan got fully into things and the pair submitted to their base desires. Years of longing, loneliness removed, and learning the other had suffered just as much as they...they made up for the time. Shinji did learn that she bleated when she climaxed.

In the morning, the had another quick go in the shower...breakfast was late. The twins teased both of them about how only Shinji got to eat that morning, and Cathyl gave Shinji a very confusing look. Was she upset, happy, or something else...Shinji didn't know as after she ate, she walked off without a word. Sadly after the food was eaten, the van arrived to drop off the ranch owner, three assistants, and to take Shinji and the goods back to the city.

X-X

Notes

And now the plot is about to move a lot faster. This was supposed to be a bit of a short story to fill my writing palate while I worked out the Eva/Sekirei or Eva/Freezing story I meant to write next...but this is fun to write and silly...oh well see what happens.

Sorry for the delay, but life is sadly what it is and I'll do my best to get the writing done.

: / / . gg / V5dTSPA

Later

Mercaba


	12. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer

Wow things have been stressful here. Converting code to go to a new platform that nobody knows how to do, moving things to AWS and learning Urban Code/Terraform/K8S...lots o stress at work. Most of my free time is gone, and the weather is stupid cold for February. But I have to keep pushing forward! Sorry for the delays, but life doesn't give me much time for what I want to do.

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 12

The welcome-back party had passed its apex and Miia watched on as her plan formed. Once everybody was asleep or at least went to their rooms it was time to strike! MON was here and Darling's friends had just left, Papi was listing, and Pyre just watched it all. Miia wanted to hate Pyre, she really did, but lizard types had to stick together a little. Love of the sun, warm places, similar appetites...just Pyre was married to Darling and risked taking her love away! The week away from him really opened Miia's eyes to her feelings. It was just a week, he even texted, but Miia never felt such loneliness!

"So you got all-all yer homework done right Shin-chan?" Misato asked as he gave her another drink. Half laying on the couch that the older human women took, Misato was queen of the castle again. Ever since Darling came back Misato had that sparkle in her eye again, her family whole. Now, half laden eyes, waving about her can of Yebisu and bouncing off Akagi she was all smiles. Shaking her head a bit to clear her head, "Thought they e-mailed most of it to ya...but you likely weren't focused on school out there."

Handing Centorea another salad sandwich, Darling plopped down on the ground and blushed a little. "I got it, and I finished it all before the party. And it was busy on the farm, tending the sheep and chores." Darling did his best to change the topic whenever it came up. Everybody, well not Papi and Suu, knew who Darling had meet and likely what they were up to. Sipping his own can of soda, Darling scooped up the dice for the game they were playing, "A-anybody need anything else?"

Slithering up to him, Miia hadn't wanted to play as her mind was on her plan, she started messaging his shoulders. Close up to his ears, "I know what I want, but it'll have to wait until they go to bed." She felt him shiver under her touch, and her tail waggled. Just a week without him around and she felt like this. How were the others doing?

Pinching Miia's fingers, Pyre forced Miia away yet did not take her place. "That would be enough of hanging on my husband. Their is only so much jubilation I will allow," that haughty manner Pyre had irked Miia the worst way. Everybody wanted time with Darling yet Pyre was always there to throw water on them. Husband this, married that, yet she always kept away from him after. Sitting on one of the spare chairs for the party she just serveyed the room, "Is this evening nearly over? I shall be starting my schooling with him tomorrow and wish not to be tired."

"You can go to sleep yourself you know. Honey can sleep out here or up in my loft if he wants," Rachnera offered easily enough. Darling had a pot of coffee for the arachne for some reason Miia didn't understand, but it had the effect of Misato's booze. Playing a game of cards with the older women of MON, Rachnera had moved about the party constantly. Putting her cards down half of her eyes winked, "Full house, tens over eights" A collective whine of the girls signaled the winner.

Standing up, her tail thrashed her chair away, "No! Married couples sleep in the same room! That is what they do, they don't sleep with others unless its their children!" Pyre's hands were thrust down and trembling, looking about the room for supporters of her idea and finding none, she walked over and grabbed Shinji's wrist. Unevenly speaking, "You agree with me correct? As my husband, you will support me, right!"

"Leave Darling alone! He didn't want this, just like you didn't!" Miia was quick to grab his other wrist. Knowing Darling as she did though, she was terrified if he was allowed to speak. He would be the best husband, he would support and aid his wife...wives. But Pyre just was adamant that she would not allow any additional brides! Yanking him painfully out of Pyre's iron grip, "You just barge in here when Darling was finally accepting of the idea of being with us. And now you're flaunting it in our face! Why couldn't you...why couldn't this not have happened!"

The room got quiet. Everybody stopped what their were doing, Mero started putting the game up, Papi woke up, MON stood up uneasily, and the drunks set their drinks down. All eyes were on Miia and Darling. Suddenly quite exposed, Miia hadn't expected to abruptly end the party, "You all agree right? It's not fair! Before he went to that ranch he agreed to try being with us...we all heard it. Now-now this girl just up and snatches him because of some stupid tradition!"

Taking Miia's hand and holding it softly, Shinji filled her vision, "Miia-chan its alright. But I do think it might be time to call it a night. I am getting tired. I'll clean up in the morning alright Misato-san?" Helping Centorea clean up their little game session along with Rei everybody started grumbling. That was the issue of the night, the not-quite blushing bride and reluctant husband. Most of the people at the party loved Darling, and now that was in danger.

"Yeah I'm about to pass out here, Kuroko you can have the spare room or have your platoon carry you home. Rest of you I want in your rooms in ten minutes...Shin-chan you're out on the couch. Pyre-kun...we're not ready for cohabitation yet alright?" Misato tried getting up a few times and kept crashing back into her couch. Tio effortlessly lifted the woman up and held her from falling over, "Damn I love you Tio-chan...bet those breasts would make a great pillow. Shin-chan you know..."

Lifting Misato up like an infant, Tio cradled the woman, "I-I-I'll take her to her room, Snookums. D-don't think about what she said...a-alright?" The giant woman ran away from the snickering friends of hers, Miia did find that funny. How somebody so massive could be so dainty and girly.

Putting her glasses back on, Smith wasn't much better than Misato was in terms of inebriation. Patting the still scowling Pyre's shoulder, "Like she said Pyre-kun. Just let Darling-kun sleep out here. Got enough issues right now. Got Merino calling me, that shit at Nerv, and all the girls here...to much to deal with right now. Be a good girl and just...sleep?" She swayed back and forth as she spoke until Doppel dragged her away.

Grumbling everybody did a little clean up as they watched for Pyre's reaction. With one final tail swat, "Fine I will acquiesces to your demand. I do find myself not quite ready to sleep with my husband. But you will sleep alone!" Lifting her chin up in a very commanding manner, Pyre stalked out of the living room and up to the most coveted room in the house. Nobody liked knowing Pyre slept in Darling's room, but until tonight their had never been a chance for Darling to be in it with her.

"Hey uh...Loverboy...you see one of my fingers anywhere? I must have caught it on something, looks like it was cut off. I have spares but..." Zombina nervously approached the cleaning boy. Showing her hand missing the pinkie finger on the left side, Miia did see it looked sheered off, just above a stitch.

Syncing up bag of garbage, Darling shook his head, "So-sorry I haven't. I'll keep an eye out for it though. If I find it, I'll bring it over to MON tomorrow alright?" Everybody was hovering around him, well those that lived in the house.

Miia watched from a distance, and waited. It was nearly time to act. A simple plan, but those were the best. With Zombina agreeing to things, Tio rejoining them, MON left with a sleep Rei on Tio's back. Soon after that each of the girls gave the others a moment alone with Darling to say goodnight. Ever since he got back he hadn't been left alone, so this was the first real 'welcome home.' Kisses on the cheek, lips, hugs, and gentle words all exchanged. But Miia abstained, hiding away in the hallway watching. She wouldn't need a moment, she would get it all! Avoiding all the girls, Miia waited for Darling to turn off the lights and lay down. Watching him lay there, awake and gazing off into the nothing, she knew he wasn't taking this easily.

"Alright, this is it. Time to go home," Miia nodded at her plan. Checking her wallet again, flush with money she'd been keeping to buy a fancy dress to impress him, she had a decent amount. Holding the suitcase that had enough of their clothing for a few days, she stalked closer. Spying up the hallway and stairs, just to insure nobody was thinking similar thoughts as she, Miia stopped at the final guardian. "Suu-chan, you can come with us if you want. Figured you'd come, but don't stop me alright?" she whispered.

Suu was her typical self and bobbed her head confused. But she didn't say anything and likely was a bit drunk due to the amount of bottles and cans floating in her chest. Sliding into the bucket she used as a bed, much like a random cat bed, Suu's antenna just wobbled a little.

Slithering over to Darling, she covered his mouth to keep him from yelling. Softly, "We're leaving Darling. Just you and I tonight. Taking you to see my mom and friends back home." Waggling the suitcase, she hurriedly grabbed Darling's wrists and pulled him off the couch. Moving towards the glass-door to the backyard, "We can take a taxi to the airport and be on an early morning plane before anybody..." He was resisting her pull.

"Miia-chan, we can't do that. I can't leave here. I'm a pilot, if I leave and Rei-chan or Soryu-san get hurt...if anybody gets hurt...I know why you're doing this, but we can't," Darling kept his voice just as quiet as hers. Standing there in his shirt and shorts, eyes somber and took a step backwards away from her.

Dropping the bag, Miia couldn't accept this defeat! She had expected a little resistance to this, any changes were oft met with reluctance. "We'll let the others know where we are once we get there. And this is just until Pyre-kun leaves. I know you care for all of us, so I'm really doing this for all of us! And if what Misato-san said is true, its possible things might be changing at Nerv soon" she reached for his hand again. When he caught it, she wasn't expecting him to pull HER into a hug. Her heart rate spiked, "D-Darling you'll do it?"

Kissing her softly, Darling shook his head no, "I can't. This isn't what I wanted. But my time out at the ranch taught me something. It's better to know something, to face reality head on. I thought a lot about what I was going to do when I got back, and run from this is not part of it." When Miia pushed out of his hold, Darling's expression suddenly became confused.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Miia knew it was just a pipe dream, she hoped...but knew it was doomed. "You're going to leave us...I know it. I love you so much, but I just know this is the end isn't it! That Pan now Pyre, you're going to be taken from me! Your heart was the Pan's first...now you're married and she won't let us join the family. Now you won't leave with me..." tears streaking down her cheeks, Miia felt her heart crack. A week with his first love, married to another woman, what was Miia to that? Just a fling, a quick love affair to tell his children. But she didn't want that!

Moving to hug her again, Shinji wasn't ready for Miia's tail to smash into him and send him to the ground. "Miia-chan no," his crumpled body grabbed at his wound. Forcing himself to get up, arms pressed to his stomach. "I'm not leaving you. As long as you want me in your life...as long as you let me...I'll be here with you, all of you. I don't know much about Pyre-san yet, but if she's anything like me...she doesn't know what it means to be married. Likely she's afraid of me, like I am of her. But I have faith in you, Centorea, Papi...I love all of you. If you'll wait, if you have faith in me..."

"Darling!" Miia didn't know what to feel right now, so she just succumb to her emotions and hugged the man tightly. Her coils wrapping around him from toe to armpit, she squeezed him like a body pillow, crying long and hard she wanted so hard to believe him. Any amorous thoughts were long gone, could she dare hope he wasn't going to be stolen from her? It was a dangerous proposition. With how much she cared now, if it got even larger, if she loved him more and THEN had it taken?

She didn't know, but after her tears abated, and her coils stopped making Darling a light purple, she just pressed her forehead to his. "I'll wait for you forever, Darling. My heart is yours, I give it freely and openly. So please….don't leave us," Miia cupped his cheek before unfurling. They held hands for a moment longer, just gazing at one another. He hadn't refuted Merino, nobody wanted to know what happened between the Pan and the man she wrote about.

As Miia headed to her room, heart still pounding with confusion and worry, Miia was not expecting a clawed hand to clamp down on her shoulder. Standing tall and proud before the lamia was Pyre. "I expected something from you. Always with the evil plans, but to abscond in the night with him...you couldn't have expected it to work. My brother is watching the home for me. But I wasn't expecting your little exchange," that royal voice, powerful yet harsh.

Wiping away a tear, Miia found her confusion turning to courage. Crossing her arms below her bust, resting them, Miia found that boon enough to talk, "Darling has to many responsibilities to leave. But if you heard him, then you know he loves us and not you. He doesn't even know you. Can you really expect him to care about you if you force him away from us?" Miia drew her self into a writhing pile. Still, Miia could see parts of that haughty and proud woman that she liked.

"In time he'd forget about all of you. But...I do find myself confused. I've never had a boyfriend before let alone a husband. This world is different than back with the tribe...you however...you know this world. I...I am intimidated by him and all of you. I never expected to be wed, tried to keep it from happening. But until I am ready, until I am confident...I will let what is happening continue. But you will teach me of this world," Pyre suddenly was a different girl. A teenager suddenly away from home, thrown into a world she didn't understand or want, surrounded by people that disliked her because of a family obligation.

Miia felt a kinship grow for the Salamander. Sticking her hand out, "Guess I wasn't thinking of how this was for YOU, just that you were trying to take away my Darling. If you promise not to take him from us...I'll help you." Plans already forming, Miia could see this had potential! Get in good with Pyre with this friendship and tutelage, become invaluable to her, and suddenly she was bride number two! Always have a plan...mother's lessons in cuckolding never left Miia's mind. Pyre took her hand and shook it...the deal was struck!

X-X

He still felt like he had webbing on him somewhere, always did after they had their dates, so Shinji patted at his arms for stray strands. Rachnee did like to tease with a few 'ownership' strands when she didn't think he noticed. Finding one such strand about his ring finger, Shinji thought about tearing it off but left it. Pulling his socks on, he looked back to the rooms bathroom, "You alright in there, little small."

Walking out with her top off, she just had to tease, Rachnera did at least have a towel covering her bust. "I needed this Honey, so did you. Been a stressful week without you around and that Salamander throwing her weight around. How you get her to agree to this date of ours though?"she tossed the towel over his head. The sounds of her getting dressed filled Shinji's ears as he left the towel on to give her some privacy. Funny that, privacy after they had a very lovely date that ended in a hotel that catered to Extra-Species.

Once the sounds of silk against skin stopped, Shinji tentatively took the obstruction off his face and found Rachnee leaning right in his face. Leaning in he gave her a post session kiss, it lasted a little longer as those long chitinous fingers held him in place. Her self-esteem being much like his, these moments reminded both of them that they wouldn't be abandoned again. Feeling his much abused member twitch, those bondage tricks did chafe a bit, Shinji disengaged before they needed an extension. "Pyre-san actually suggested it. I don't know what happened after the party, but she's changed a little," not that he knew her much at all right now.

That was a big fear for the young man, his new wife. Wife, hell he didn't know her aside her name, species, and her taste in food went up the scoville scale. Married, he was married and his father agreed to it! Guy never says a word to him at all for most of his life but takes the time to set plans on fire. Bastard even sent a congratulation letter, did he even know about what Shinji's life was like? Now he had to learn about his wife, her tribe, and somehow get her to accept the others or it'd be a very painful life for all of them. Shinji was adamant, he was not abandoning any of the girls that wanted to stay in his life.

Heading out the door, leaning against Shinji as she did, Rachnera tittered, "I think your snake had something to do with that. Those two have been awful chummy after that party" Walking down the hall, other customers fled the hallway into rooms and away from the large woman. The clientele were all humans, even if the love hotel advertised Extra-Species welcome it didn't look as if they did any retrofitting. Taking a few steps away from her man, "I'll head home on my own if you want. No reason to make you uncomfortable, Honey."

"I wouldn't dream of it, date isn't over until we get home and I've missed you. I don't care if they stare, maybe they're jealous of me," Shinji grabbed her hand and held it. It was cold, her chitin did rob the sensation of heat, but that didn't bother Shinji. He cared, she cared, and to hell with anybody that couldn't accept that. Ashamed for his species as another couple pointed disgustingly at them, "So, what do you think of the Pyre-san situation? You know her better than I do...anything I should know?" The party was only two days in the past, and he was still sleeping in the living room.

Waggling her fingers at the woman working the counter, Rachnera hummed and leaned her head back in thought. Bending to get out of the door to the early evening streets, "A bitch. Haughty and proud, what you'd think of the daughter of somebody important. Has to have things her way, inflexible, prone to bouts of frustration." Nobody could say Rachnera pulled her punches for sure. Swaying a bit as she walked, stretching her hands above her head and eliciting another blush from her lover as she had to wiggle on purpose, she winked at him.

Those legs didn't quit and Shinji was glad they didn't. "Love that about you, you don't hold back. Say it as you believe it. Never have to think you're lying or saying things to spare my feelings. But she can't be all bad, can she?" he worried. From what he read about the tribe, Salamander's married for life, their was no divorce. And with what little time he DID spend with the proud woman, he did not think she'd accept a defeat like that.

"You're right, she isn't all bad. Determined, honest, fearless, and that tail of hers is one big erogenous zone. You should have heard her when I tied her up," she tittered and put her palm to her cheek as the memory washed over her. Playing a little cats cradle as they walked, she made a small heart and tossed it to Shinji. Reluctantly she continued, "Once she gets over her self and stops trying to control everything she'll fit in. And she already was baptized by Suu-chan so we all have that in common now."

Overhearing Rachnera's little comments, another couple heading down the way towards them actually stopped. "Ew! What the fuck did you say? Honey did you hear that thing? Kid are you actually fucking that thing? Hope you wore a condom or it might fall off," the twenty-something curly haired man spat out. Judging from the haze of red on his cheeks and listing nature, captain Saki was likely navigating the vocal seas.

"Did she say 'tied up'? Ew, bondage is super gross! Maybe she paid HIM babe! Girl like that couldn't get a guy without tricking him...don't spiders kill their mates after fucking too? Kid you better get the money up front!" the girl was the typical gyaru with heavy caked on makeup and gawdy jewelry.

This shit again, was their a sign on his back that called these assholes out whenever Shinji wanted a peaceful date night. Holding a hand up to Rachnee before she could flee to 'spare him' the annoyance. Shinji just took a step forward with his head down to formulate a good response. The him of six months ago would have ran, would have suffered in silence unwilling to take the risk for somebody else. The old him was gone. "I am not 'fucking' her, I love her so I make love to her. And so what if we...like bondage," Shinji admitted it and heard a gasp from Rachnera, guess she was worried he was only going along with it. Gesturing back to the beauteous creature, "You can't see how gorgeous she is. Inside and out, she shines brighter than you ever could with your racism and hate. I hope someday you get over it, realize Extra-Species girls are no different than we are...better in some cases as they don't hate indiscriminately. Now if you'll excuse us," he extended his elbow to Rachnera.

"Honey," she cooed out and scooped him up. Taking to the side of the building, running as fast as her legs could allow, she web-shot them from building to building. Her strength much greater than many would realize, she just cradled the boy. She didn't say anything until they covered the two miles to get back to the house. Outside the separation wall, she finally set him down, "Sorry about that, Honey, I need a moment to collect myself. You can't just lay that kind of speech on a girl and not expect...I've the vapors." She actually fanned herself a little with a small silk fan she hurriedly crafted.

It took him a moment to realize he did say some pretty heavy emotions, and he nearly burst into flames from the embarrassment. "S-sorry, just I can't stand it when people judge you...or any of the other girls. You're you, I wouldn't have you any different. Not perfect, none of us our, but I won't stand by and let somebody say such horrid things about you. Not when I can do something. And about the whole...b-bondage thing...its different. I...I do like it. It's part of who you are, and it makes you happy it makes me happy," Shinji scratched at his cheek. Yes they had sex, but that didn't make talking about such things any less embarrassing to confess to.

Leaping over the wall, those legs weren't just for show, "Honey, girl can only hear so much at one time. But thanks. And you're right, you aren't perfect...but you are just how I want you to be. So next time...I'll have my game upped."

Whatever that meant, Shinji didn't know but he got a thrill out of it regardless. Opening the outer gate, he wasn't shocked to find Rachnera was gone. Guess he had said some pretty cheesy lines there, not easy to look somebody in the face after hearing such things. "But I'm home now, and that means dealing with..." Shinji's voice died as the door opened and his wife was standing there, tiny scowl on her face.

"So you've returned. We ordered out for supper, I got you what I had you can eat it if you want," Pyre stood with her arms crossed but blocking the door. Her tribal dress was regal and complex with its use of feathers and pleating. Her talons gripped into the concrete of the walk way as she approached him and sniffed, "I can smell the spider on you. Not a bad smell...was your evening g-good?"

Nodding fiercely, Shinji was perplexed, was Pyre angry or not at what happened! "Y-yeah it was a nice night out. We-we ran into some jerks at the end, but other than that it was good. D-did you want to go out tomorrow or maybe wait till the weekend and m-make a day of it?" it was just so hard to talk to her! This woman was his wife!? Not by choice, but by accident and it was clear she wasn't enamored with him in the slightest.

"Yes, it would be best to wait. I need time to properly set my mind. I cannot shame the tribe, we are judged enough already," she forced a smile but was clearly uncomfortable with things. Shakily extending her elbow for him to take, her talons actively tearing up the ground. When he didn't do it willingly, she forced it and intertwined their elbows, "This is how husband and wife walk, correct? And will we be...sleeping together today? A couple lay together, it is the proper way."

With how she spoke, how rote it was, Shinji found it struck a cord in his mind. He started laughing, laughing hard. Doubling over, tears in his eyes from how silly this was, "S-stop...Pyre-san...s-stop..." The sheer insanity of it all finally hit home and Shinji just got hit by the sillies. Neither of them were ready for this, but Pyre was damned sure she was going to act the part! "W-where did you learn all these things about couples?" the peel of laughing dried a bit when he saw the hurt look on his wife's face.

Thrashing her tail, leaving a divot in the grass, "What is so funny! I learned these things by observing my momma and poppa! A-and...r-reading M-Miia-chan's manga." Pacing back and forth, the vein in her forehead prominently displaying her growing anger.

"What is funny is us! This," Shinji gestured to both of them but did try to stop laughing. Without her knowing what tripped his giggle fit, it likely upset her and he had to rectify that. Taking a chance, he reached out and gently grabbed her bicep and felt the firm toned muscle underneath that bronzed skin. Taking a deep breath, "We don't know each other at all and yet we're married. Do you WANT to sleep in the same bed as me? I know we can't undo what I did, and you have to suffer because of it. I'll do my best to be a good husband...but how about before we do...couple stuff...we learn about each other first? Get to know one another. So while I've been terrified of you, you've been reading fiction on how you think you should act," He held his hand out in friendship.

That was when Pyre started laughing, her fangs gleamed in the light from the street lamps. "It tis a very silly situation when stated like that. I had no plans for marriage for a long time. My aims were college to better my mind so I can lead the tribe. A..smidge of a man being my mate not a thought I had. And it be as you say...I am...daunted by the idea of sleeping with you. But I thought that be how couples need be. I have much to learn...of you...this world...and how couples act outside of my tribe. I mean, you do not even have barbs on your..." she looked down at Shinji's crotch and went full red faced. She took his hand and shook it, "Let us learn together...and maybe I shall overlook the others here while we do."

Damn she had a strong grip, and her scales were so shiny and luscious, like fresh fruit. Drawing that hand to his lips, he kissed the back of her hand then patted it. "Lets do our best. And lets go at our own pace. I don't mind the living room," Shinji confessed as they walked into the house. He could hear Papi playing her game in the living room.

"Y-you may sleep in the others rooms if you like. It would be wrong of me to...keep you from those that you love and are loved by. When we are ready...someday...I may deem you worthy of my bed, husband," Pyre pushed away from him, but she did have a small smile. Not the best first impression, but far from Shinji flashing her like he did Miia all those months ago, so hey...progress!

X-X

Reading reports and seeing the extent of the damage to Unit-01, Misato felt that chill go through her again. They nearly lost him, stupid kid nearly hurled himself to his own demise! The armored plates were brittle and weak enough after the pressure damage that the techs could tear off hunks with their hands! Having avoided the repair crews, they brought about dark thoughts, Misato hadn't really appreciated what her boy had done little under two weeks ago. If another angel were to attack today, Unit-01 would have no armor…be a giant target.

"We are due to get the replacement plates in a week. Should take little over that to put them into use, assuming they're up to snuff. Give it a few trial hits, and I say in under a month ol' purple here will be good to go again," the older grey haired man informed. Suzuki was the head of the repair staff, a non-nonsense old bastard but he didn't try to skirt his duty. Adjusting his glasses, the tired man waved Misato in close as the other repair staff hung about them, "Pilot alright? Damage like this…worse than the Fifth and we heard that kid got hospitalized over that."

Flipping through the pages quickly, Misato balked at some of the inner damages, how HAD Shinji survived? Always getting the thought Suzuki looked more like a teacher than a tech with his beard and spectacles, Misato winced. Nodding slowly she let out a small upturn of her pursed lips, "He did. Gods know how he did, but it was without much injury. You haven't seen him around as we sent him off on a little vacation to keep his stress levels down. Out on a ranch outside of town. He should be in tomorrow for tests." Misato was going to add a new review of staff, they were paying more attention to the pilots than she originally thought they did.

"Hope to retire to one of them someday. Always wanted to have a nice place outside the city, but the wife would go crazy with boredom I suppose," Suzuki laughed a little. Pulling a cloth form his pocket, he cleaned grease and oil off of them and extended his hand to the woman. Flinching his head towards the report, "We good to offer overtime to get that girl up in three weeks?"

He always asked before doing this, Misato did like this guy. Shaking his hand, "Approved. Can't have a third of our Eva's out without their clothing on. And I bet YOU'D be crazy out on some ranch without something to tinker with. Carry on." With a brief salute, Misato walked off leaving the older man to bark out orders to his crew. They whined upon hearing it was going to be a busy few weeks of heavy labor, but he'd be taking them out drinking as a reward.

"Maybe we should do that, command staff is a bit depressed as well," Misato wondered as she headed back to her home away from home. Had to confess, to herself anyway, she was partially responsible for the tension on the bridge. With the Pyre issue and Shinji gone she had been quicker to anger and snapping at people. No Yebisu and No teasing made Misato a cranky girl. Stepping into the bridge, those that noticed her saluted, Misato returned it before taking her station and found her lunch waiting. Unwrapping the thing, her heart spiked upon seeing a note under the cloth, "He's back now though."

Hopping up on Misato's desk, Maya kicked her feet about happily, "Who is back? And you feeling alright Katsuragi-san, you're cheeks are red." Leaning in closer to Misato than Maya typically did, the mousy girl was all smiles.

"Ikari-kun is back. He's been back a few days actually, but things are finally starting to calm down. Doesn't hurt he's taken all those girls out on little 'I'm sorry I was gone' dates. Not even his fault he was shipped off, that was Kuroko's, but you know him," Misato rattled offhandedly. Reading the note, her heart warmed at something so silly as a 'have a good day' note from her ward. Kid was more caregiver than she was, glad as hell he chose to stay with her. The lunch itself smelled divine, much better than the instant garbage she had been eating. Sensing Maya hovering closer to her, "Anything you need more me Ibuki-kun, or were you hoping to steal my lunch?"

Flanking Misato on the right as Maya took the left, Aoba set some request forms down, "Maya, didn't you leave already? Thought you worked the morning shift today. You're requests for the day Katsuragi-san. Got a real odd one from those Salamander's. Thought we were done with them since they took ownership." The long haired musician spread the few sheets of paper out and found the one in question.

Maya DID work earlier today, Misato saw her leaving when she showed up! Dropping the spring roll from her fingers back into the box, Misato turned slowly to see 'Maya' draw her knee up to her chest in a very un-Maya like pose. "Forget something Ibuki-kun? And we SHOULD be done with that tribe had our Third Child not accidentally married into it. Betting this is a worried father trying to get some peace of mind," Misato yanked out the paper in question. Pyre had been a bitter pill the first few days of her stay. Throwing her marriage around like a club to bounce everybody away. Since the party though, Miia and Pyre did seem closer, and a few days ago Pyre seemed to actually TRY talking to the housemates.

"I did, left something in the locker room. Thought I'd see how you guys were doing. And what is our favorite little buddy doing now that he's married?" Maya leaned back while taking her knee with her. Makoto noticed it form his station and his stack of manga fell over. Maya doing a classic pose was quite the 'what the fuck moment' and proved to Misato that it was Doppel after all.

Shit. The Kuroko's plan was getting ready to take off, and that meant Misato had to do her part. They needed physical evidence of Nerv's hidden motives, and Doppel was a big part of opening the doors. Getting a security badge for either commander or Ritsuko was the first step, then a password, and finally it would be a stealth mission into the base. Misato was to be on base that day to deal with any 'oddities' from the staff. Once they had more than just a photo that could be edited or faked, actually physical evidence of the nightmares below them…well Misato didn't know.

Waving Makoto over, Shigeru was eating up the suddenly very odd Maya. The musician did keep his distance from the ladies, it was well known he was already smitten with a phantom girlfriend, "Yeah, being married at fourteen has to be a buzzkill. I saw him with those other girls, must have put a big bucket of cold water on all of them." Checking his watch, two hours for those on the afternoon shift until they could flee.

"You'd think that, but you'd be wrong. I don't know the whole of it, plan on having a little heart to heart with Shinji-kun today, but things aren't much different. How about we have a night out were I tell you all about it…off the clock and with a few drinks?" Misato wanted to get Doppel away from the others. If they noticed something strange about her, said something about 'how you were acting weird' to Maya later it could undermine the whole thing.

Pushing herself off the desk, doing a mini vault and spin around Misato, Doppel got in close and really put on a show. "Sounds good! I'll got let Akagi-san know about it. She's been slaving away in that lab of hers over a something she's keeping secret. Locked doors and all, why do we have locks on those labs?" Doppel asked in a very on the nose accusation before vanishing.

"Alright, who put something in Maya's tea?" Hyuga asked loudly after Maya vanished, "And what did you say about a few drinks?" Thankfully the man kept to his seat, Misato wasn't wanting the hormonal overload right now. More and more time passed and Misato found herself enjoying the oddities her life had now. Shinji and his crew, Kuroko, and being a witness to couples not being in one.

Reading Chief Fireback's latest request, Misato nearly snorted. He was 'demanding' Misato put his son on the payroll as Shinji and Pyre's defender. Misato saw Pyre spar with Centorea and the two nearly destroyed the backyard in the process. Centorea won, but it wasn't an easy victory. That girl needed a bodyguard as much as Ayanami did…Ayanami that could now punch through steel doors and had lifted Shinji over her shoulder the other day when it came time for her 'bonding session'. But, it cost little, would get Shinji more defense, so she agreed. "No idea about Maya, maybe she's just having an off afternoon. And I was thinking we have a small command staff night out. Meet at the typical place, get some bar food, a few drinks in, and I tell you all about the oddities at my place," she was liking the idea more and more.

"I'd be game/Sounds good," both men chorused and went back to work. There was always something to do, needing attention. But once the promise of a more enjoyable night out, something breaking the norm, they went about their duties a little more upbeat.

Now was it going to be Doppel at the bar, or was it going to be Maya? Being a spy like Doppel, Misato didn't know how the girl could do it. Being able to pretend to be a wholly different person, possibly ruining that other person's relationship or image. Guys were going to mention things to Maya, unless they got trashed at the bar and forgot about it. What if Doppel went 'home' with one of them? Best not to think about it, the more she did, the more her head hurt. So she finished her work, boring stuff. Munitions request forms, transition of ownership finalization forms, and the family registry for the newly married couple.

Thankfully the day was quiet after Doppel's little act, and the troupe got onto the train together. Ritsuko, Maya, Shigeru, Makoto, and herself all were off to have a nice evening out. The ride over to the bar had been Makoto telling the assembled about his new gym and the kobold that ran it. Ah Polt's gym, Misato remembered that little location, and wondered if Polt might be giving Makoto a bit more of a personal touch than normal. Hope she was, Makoto was a good guy and could really use an energetic woman in his life like Polt.

"Tonight is on Ritsuko and me for all your hard work, so eat and make marry alright!" Misato announced as they got sat. Traditional bars were best, Misato thought. Get her a nicely lit room, long table, large steins, and finger foods. Kids and college students could keep the loud clubs with the sweaty bodies and loud music…this was an adults place. Sitting next to Ritsuko and across from Maya, Misato waved at the waitress to head over when possible, "So Ibuki-kun says you've been in your lab again. Something I should be worried about? I think I saw Ayanami-kun has those strange bumps on her forehead."

Reading the menu, 'Maya' tapped on it hard enough for Misato to feel the vibration on the table. Keeping her voice level and playful, "Yeah, did she get stung by two bees or something and get those big welts?" Of those present, Doppel did have the strongest ties of friendship to the First Child. Misato heard stories from MON about Doppel and Rei bringing in odd criminals.

"I'll confess the last pills I gave her might be the cause. I put in a lesser percentage of the Minotaur horn in her pills. Possible she'll grow horns, hardly an issue for her anymore. Might even be the small cute kind and really pull her image together," Ritsuko did not sound bothered at all. Conversation of DNA manipulation and secrets took a break as the crew put in their orders. Drumming her fingers and tapping her foot when she found that everybody was paying attention to her still, "Look, I found a really good sample that's got my attention is all. Don't want to be bothered with it. I'll let you know what I've found later. But I will give you this." Taking a small vial out of her lab coat, she handed it to Misato.

Staring into the ampule of amber liquid, Misato recognized it, "LCL? What do you want me to do with this? I get enough of this stuff from the laundry." Ritsuko was still experimenting on Rei?! They had forced the bitch to promise to stop doing that, and here she just heard that wasn't the case? Not now, not here, but Ritsuko was going to have another firm talking too. Maybe have all of MON around for it. And what was this 'new' specimen Ritsuko found that got her so excited?

"You know how that slime acts differently when exposed to different fluids. I'm interested in hearing how she reacts to LCL is all. Given what you said about the onsen and the booze at the party, that amount should only affect her for about an hour," Ritsuko could not turn off the scientist even when it would impact other people.

Pocketing the ampule, Misato did not think she'd play game, but kept it for now to prevent a fight. Picking up her freshly delivered pint, "We'll see about that, Shinji-kun is protective of Suu-chan. But for now…a toast! May the next angel be the size of a cicada that easily gets stomped!" Everything would be for nothing if they lost to the angels, and Misato would not allow for that! The others chorused the call and bounced their glasses off of hers, then they chugged!

With the mood established, the small party got started! Drinking and eating was done in equal measures, sharing dishes freely. An adult evening, relaxing, and Misato had a bit more than she should have. Doppel asked many a probing question about Shinji and Pyre's relationship and how it impacted the others. If Misato had to guess, she suspected Doppel was doing reconnaissance for Zombina or Tio. And while Misato wasn't sure how things truly were going between Shinji and the other girls, she suspected it was better than not.

But all things did need to end, and after three drinks and a lot of food, Makoto was first to leave. Maya was next along with Ritsuko. Misato had to call Shigeru a cab as he drank far more than the others…and the cab was able to drop her off on the way to Shigeru's.

It was late, after nine, when Misato shambled to the door and fumbled with her keys to get in. After the third failed attempt, Misato debating on ringing the bell when the door opened. "You're late, was worried until Doppel-san texted me. Did you want some water or just to lay down?" Shinji had his annoyed yet relieved voice in full effect. Again, who was the provider and who the provided?

Wrapping Shinji in a hug, she shuddered as his hands gently returned it. "Bed please…no more fluids today. Work party, sorry for not calling," she couldn't let him see her like this. Damn, she felt like she was going to start crying. Not sad, not angry, not even happy…it was all of those emotions all merged into one confusing ball. That report about Unit-01's damage, the fact he was married, the girls, and just her own parental feelings all warred with how she felt…so she just let him lead her to her room. She felt loved by him as he gently took her shoes off and got her into bed. "Still in the living room…or you going to be in one of their rooms?" Misato mumbled as the warmth of her blanket started to overtake higher brain functions.

"Master, I have finished with changing if you're…Misato you've returned? Master was worried," a very spicy nighty adorned the centaur's form as she followed Shinji into Misato's room.

Chuckling a little, Misato could only guess what was about to happen, no matter. "Sleep well you two, and thank you for being you Shinji-kun," she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. The future was dubious with what she was learning, but damned if she wasn't going to do her best to make it brighter for all that lived with her. With Centorea's room being next to hers, Misato heard them try to be quiet at first, and thankfully right when that started to fade and the rich voice heard, Misato fell asleep.

X-X

Sitting at her bedside again, Touji had to fight to keep his composure. Each time he to visited she looked worse and worse. But he couldn't say anything about it to anybody, didn't want them to pity her. If his buddies started to pity her, they'd pity him by proxy. 'Sorry to hear about Mari-chan', 'It's a real shame', or something similar would break him. But for Mari, he'd keep coming with a smile on his face and an occasional book or magazine for her to read. But he stopped bringing Kensuke, and stopped asking Shinji to come.

"So how are you feeling today? You're looking a little better than last time," Touji lied through his teeth. Pouring himself a glass of water, he brought it to his lips but couldn't drink. Wasting away, she was just wasting away in this room. Doctors were just waiting for her to die so they didn't have to bother with either of them anymore. Prick doctor even stopped giving him 'alternative treatment' ideas that only hurt and never helped. Putting the glass back down less he spill it, "Brought those magazines you wanted."

Using the inclining bed's hand control, Mari cranked it up so she could see well. "I'm g-good. Dad came to visit yesterday for a few minutes. You shouldn't be so hard on him, he's busy," Mari was always a poor liar. With the sweat beading on her temples already, the grimacing, she was in pain. Taking the magazines he handed over, they slipped from her fingers but she let her hand land atop it. Sliding the girly teen magazine to the divot her legs made, she flipped through it, "How have you been? School alright? You ever confess to Hokari-chan yet?"

She didn't ask about Shin-man, didn't ask about Kensuke…she didn't want them to see her like this. Mari was so quick to switch topics from herself to anything else anymore. "I'll be hard on him as much as I want. He should visit you more. School is boring, but Shin-man has been helping me study so the grades are better," he wanted to see how she'd react to that. Her crush on Shinji, did it still exist or was she pushing everything away. A small bud of joy crested Touji's bitterness when Mari fumbled with her hands a little. She still had some positive feelings in her life. Grabbing the magazine Mari wasn't reading, he had no idea what it was talking about, "And no, I haven't told Hokari anything yet. Don't think it's a good time."

"You're not avoiding it because of me are you?" Mari asked and suddenly the room was still. Only sounds came from the hallway as Touji and Mari found themselves unable to look away from one another. Eyes starting to glisten, Mari was the first to look away, "If…if you are…stop coming here. I…I don't want you to watch me die. I don't want the last memory of me to have to be t-this." She waved her hand from head to toe and sniffed hard.

It wasn't fully why he was avoiding Hikari, he was afraid to confess to her. Taking a deep breath, Touji wasn't ready to hear Mari's rather strong rebuttal though. Standing up abruptly, his chair skittered across the tiled floor, "I'm just nervous about telling her! What if she doesn't like me like that, what if she laughs at me!" What if he spent time out on dates and nobody came here to see you, what if you died alone in this fucking room! He'd never forgive himself if Mari's spirit broke if he could have done something!

Small, Mari appeared smaller and meeker than ever before, but she was trying, "At least tell her. Don't waste your time, never know how much you have. N-now I'm feeling tired, so c-can we end this early?" If he pressed she'd not deny him, but Mari knew she could manipulate Touji with these little requests. The motor clicked to life again as her incline softened and she lay back down, hardly a long time together today.

"Anything else I can get for you? Anything at all, visitors, candy, books, anything?" Touji pleaded. If she wanted something, he'd get it come hell or high water! Wanting things meant she wasn't giving up, meant she still had something! When Mari shook her head, Touji stormed off quickly or he'd break down right there. He was failing, failing so hard and he had no idea how to fix it! Ayanami didn't have any medication, Shinji couldn't get anything and had already put in the request for it, but nothing came of it!

Stomping down the hall, not caring about bothering the other patients or visitors, fuck them! Passing the doctors station, he hoped that prick would stop him, say something, but the jerk wasn't anywhere to be seen, might not even be working. What could he do, aside watching the end play out? Finding a bench, thankfully devoid of others, he fell into it and hunched over fumbling his hands over one another.

"Ah good, Ikari-kun said you showed on Thursdays, thought I would have missed you," a voice called out over the din of the masses. Sitting down next to Touji, a woman in a heavy cotton lab coat was just that level of close that normally got Touji's attention. Holding her hand out to him, "Akagi Ritsuko, don't know if you remember me from the party last week."

Taking the hand, it was moist and her grip was nearly non-existent, but he shook it anyway. Why was this woman here? "Yeah I remember you. Misato-san's friend…along with that woman with the glasses you three kept to yourselves. Makes sense…kid party and all that," Touji babbled a little. Woman was very attractive, even if she smelt like cigarette smoke, and he wasn't very resistant to women sitting close to him. Made his brain fuzz over, made him think odd things. Letting that limp hand fall away, "S-so what are you doing here?"

Laughing a little, Touji almost thought it was genuine, Ritsuko shrugged a little, "Well with Misato, any excuse to drink is reason to party. And you wouldn't believe how reliant she's become on Ikari-kun for cooking and cleaning. So having her butler back was a big reason to party. But I digress." Sliding her large satchel to the ground, it jangled and clanked as bottles and jars clanged against one another. Pulling out a lone test tube with a thumbnail sized pill in it, "Ikari-kun said your sister was injured during an attack. Read her file, not promising."

"Y-yeah, I blamed Shin-man for it for a while. Mari-chan actually smacked me when I told her how I hit him," Touji licked his lips. Shinji did say he'd talk to this woman about getting Mari some radical medication, something along the lines that altered Ayanami. Was…was this going to be fulfillment of that promise? People passed by, but Touji couldn't have described any part of them, all he saw was the tube in this woman's hand. Unable to keep his suspense down, "W-what is that?" he pointed at the pill.

Holding up the tube, she rattled it a little and teased putting it in Touji's hand before pulling it away. Holding it up to her cheek, gazing lovingly at it, "This is an experiment. No promise of a cure, but I think this should fix up just about anybody. Not tested yet though. Was wondering if you'd allow me to give it to your sister." Ritsuko handed the tube over to Touji and wrapped his hands around it. Now Touji noticed the attention THAT got, older woman…a scientist…sitting with a young man. An emotional young man, the pointed and whispered behind cupped hands about how 'it must be bad news.'

It felt so heavy in his hand, his Adam's apple bounced as he swallowed a few times. "W-what will it do? I mean, Ayanami's become…no never mind. She just swallows it and then what?" Touji didn't dare challenge. Yeah Ayanami became something of a freak, Shin-man didn't care, but she was healthy. Touji would love Mari even if she grew more arms, a tail, or could breathe fire.

"I would joke and say it's a suppository, but I don't think that would matter to you. Yeah, she just swallows it, and in a few days we should see a change. Now since this isn't clear for normal use yet, you didn't get this from me, you are responsible for the results, and if asked we didn't have this conversation. Those are the conditions if you want this," Ritsuko went to pluck the vial back from Touji and grinned when he jerked away cradling the glass to his chest. "Take that as a yes?" she stood and dusted herself off.

Nodding quickly Touji got up as well, but kept out of Ritsuko's reach, "Yeah, I agree. Not like…not like it could get worse for Mari-chan. And I asked Shin-man and Ayanami about these pills knowing they might have side-effects. Better she be alive and look a little different than be…" Than be dead. Following the blond, who he could now see wasn't a natural one, Touji was terrified she'd somehow yank the pill away from him. She left without a word, just a small wave as she walked away. He didn't care, he just rushed back to Mari's room, found her asleep, and added the pill to her much smaller amount. "I did it Mari-chan…you'll get better with this," Touji sniffed hard, fixed her hair a little, and left her to sleep.

For a moment he stood at the door and considered. Should he ask Mari about this, should he tell her what he did? No, he'd take the blame unto himself, if something bad happened it wasn't Mari's fault it was his alone! She would be innocent, as even Touji felt the exchange with that woman was odd and not very 'on the books'. Shutting the door, leaving Mari to the fate that was set for her, Touji left the hospital. Texting Kensuke about getting some food, he just walked with his hands in his pockets, watching the sunset.

"He would ask for a beef bowl, only thing he'd eat I bet," Touji felt light as air. The text was good, the place set, Touji adjusted his pace and headed there with head held high. With the weight off his chest, Mari would get better, he saw the world much brighter. He saw beautiful girls shopping, kids playing in parks, and finally felt hungry again. Pulling his phone out as he leaned against a light post by the beef bowl shop, he texted Hikari, 'Hey, I have something I need to talk to you about. Do you have time after school tomorrow?'

Slapping Touji on the back, Kensuke winked after he fixed his glasses, "What's got you all smiles? Find a good porn site?" Guy just didn't care who heard him, and a few pedestrians pointed and laughed a little. Nonplused by it all, Kensuke opened the door to the restaurant, "Who cares if they laugh. I won't see them again. Oh great…they've new hires. Think they consider this cannibalism?" Kensuke pointed at the chef station and two Minotaur were clad in aprons.

"Shut up man, that isn't cool," Touji didn't enjoy Ken's little jokes. As time moved on and Kensuke kept saying stupid shit like that, it made Touji want to hang out less and less. The two chefs, a male and female, weren't upset to work with beef, and it smelled wonderful. Getting in line to order, "And I'm in a good mood because Mari's got some new medication that might finally help her." It had to, what other option did he have if it didn't work! Watching Kensuke closely as they approached the counter, "What about you? Up to anything when I texted?"

Bouncing on his feet a little, Kensuke joined Touji in a sudden high-five, "Awesome about Mari-chan. You haven't been inviting us over to visit, was getting worried. As for me? Just some gaming. Was thinking of texting Shin-man and you. Maybe see a movie or something, but this works too. Be hard to get Shinji away from those…I don't know what you'd call them anymore. Things are getting to weird for him, hope he doesn't do something stupid." Kensuke put his order in, took his number, and got a seat.

Following suit, going for the extra-large today, Touji was actually happy for Shinji! They talked a little during the school week about the time out on the ranch. An old friend of Shinji's worked there, they reconnected, and things were going good for him! That was epic for Touji, he wanted his buds happy. But Kensuke was bound and determined to ride this Extra-Species hatred far longer than healthy. Plopping down across from Kensuke, putting his number on the table edge, "I think it's good for him. They care for him, he cares for them, who cares."

"What if he wants kids someday man? It's all fun to play around, but he's so…despite for affection he might actually marry one of them! Can't have a normal kid of you're with a monster," Kensuke was just so matter-o-fact about it. Watching some of the other tables with his eyes shielded by the reflection of the lights. Pointing subtly at a group of girls, "Think they're paying attention to ya. Want to try talking to them?"

Waving his hand dismissively, Touji was getting a bit aggitaged and it clashed with his good vibes. "Not today," he had asked Ken to scout in the past, "And are you being serious about kids? What would be wrong if Shin-man and one of those girls get hitched and have a kid?" It was possible that Mari would change a bit, would Kensuke start treating HER like an outcast if she did?

Breaking his chopsticks early, Kensuke just nodded. "Of course, they wouldn't be human. Lamia and Harpy only give birth to the same, I think Centaurs to. Hell all of those girls would just have their own kind. I'd be terrified of that spider girl getting pregnant…or would she lay eggs? Have to ask Shinji about that one," Kensuke didn't notice Touji's shushing motion or sounds.

"Dude shut the fuck up! That isn't cool. You might not…you might be racist against them, but don't shame Ikari over it! What if…what if something like Ayanami's change happened to Mari-chan, you hate her too then?" Touji was gripping the table edge tightly. True any pairing would result in a non-human offspring, but who cared if the parents cared about one another and the kid! And he'd admit that Rachnera scared the hell out of him whenever he saw her, but she was a fringe case…Touji hated spiders.

Easily setting down the two bowls and glasses of water, the waiter flexed his biceps that were nearly the size of Touji's head, "Made it with gusto today! Enjoy and tell your friends about our place!" The nose ring glinted in the light as the male clopped his foot against the ground joyously…how could anybody be upset at having this type of guy bring your food? He was so happy to have his own place.

"Mari-chan having an accident like Ayanami? That would be different, it wasn't her fault, she'd still be human," Kensuke poured some soy sauce into his bowl and stirred it.

A lost cause for now, Touji didn't want to ruin his meal fighting Kensuke in a pointless argument. Fixing his own bowl to be spicier, Touji did mutter, "You're sounding a lot like Soryu, man. You wanna associate with her?" But quickly the topic changed, and Touji let the annoyance slide back into his mind. Just what made Kensuke so humanist? No idea, but maybe someday he'd have to ask about it. After the meal, as he made his way home he got a text from Hikari confirming she had a little time tomorrow. Touji quickly forgot about Kensuke as he made his plan to talk to his crush.

X-X

Walking down the halls of Terminal Dogma, Kuroko did not like this at all. But they had to video what Doppel found and get other hard evidence. When they had that, it would be time to act and expose those insane machinations. This was likely the most dangerous mission MON ever did, and far outside its normal Extra-Species norms. Had she not known Misato and Ritsuko, Kuroko doubted she'd have taken the risk. Knowing them however, having Rei on staff now, changed things. If she could expose this crime, stop whatever insanity was going on here…everybody benefited.

"No guards down here, I don't like it," Zombina scanned down the long hallways. Clad in body armor instead of her typical clothing, all members were in full combat readiness. Weapon in hand, she did not take any chances and double checked again before turning back. Softly adding, "You sure Katsuragi is up there working to keep an eye on us? If she's actually working WITH them, we could be moving into a trap."

The long male in the group, a guest complements of the JSSDF, Kaji shook his head. "She can't lie or keep a secret to save her life. All she wants is revenge against the angels, she'd never have hidden plans within plans," he had his own sidearm at the ready. Giving the hand signal to advance, the troupe moved further down the hallways and vast corridors. Coming to a T intersection, they all stopped and turned to the youngest member of the insertion team, "Alright, Ayanami-kun, which way should we go first?"

"I have only gone to the right, it was where I used to have my private tests," Rei was the only one unarmed. The idea was if they did get caught, Rei was a hostage being used to get past things Doppel's impersonations and Manako's technical skills. Much to Kuroko's chagrin the poor girl did now sport two small horns that jutted up from the sides of her forehead three inches…kinda cute actually.

Putting a hand on Rei's shoulder, girl couldn't hide her subtle fear from Kuroko anymore, she nodded. "Well I don't think we have anything we can learn from that room. No real reason to go there, is there?" she asked the others with a known tone. It was her 'agree even if you don't' manner of speaking. A woman had to have little secrets in the world, or she was walking in blind.

"Did we want to get some footage of it though? I could go get it while you wait here," Manako butted in. Stupid girl just have to have a point. They were filming this little infiltration to provide as proof that things at Nerv weren't all they claimed. Hurrying down the pathway, "I'll be really quick. Get in, scan it, then get back. I find anything outside what we read, I'll radio in." The Cyclopes nodded and ran off, her feet clicking on the metal panels.

Tio took a few steps down towards Manako but stopped, the tank was always worried when one of her sheep wandered off. "Are we sure she should go alone? What if somebody is here…janitor or something?" her worry caused her voice to warble just a little. Shield in hand, helmet covering her face, the moving steel wall, pranced back and forth on her feet.

"There is no janitorial staff down here. The commander has guards clean up, but they only show just before and after our sessions. This part of the base is mostly unknown of," Rei just watched Manako vanish. Her tail bounced a little and her wings buzzed, but she didn't let any weakness enter her tone.

Fixing her glasses again, Smith hoped Rei was right. Last thing they wanted to do was hurt somebody doing their job. But MON had to do a job, so they had both stun and lethal ordinance. "Misa-chan should be taking care of that upstairs right now. And we both saw Ritsuko leaving earlier so she shouldn't be here. Any reason to think the commanders' would make a trip?" she hoped not.

Tugging on his collar, Kaji shrugged, "Those guys are a mystery. Never can plan what they're thinking. But if they are down here, maybe we get some answers." Doppel had seen both men before and could take their forms, Kaji had a point.

They fidgeted around for a solid ten minutes, tension levels rising with each tick of the clock. Kuroko relaxed when she heard the same soft tink of foot on metal coming back. If things had gotten bad, Manako would have said something or ran back faster. "We good to move on? And Rei-chan, if we say you stay out of a room you stay out, mission orders," Smith ordered. There were things down here she didn't want Rei to see.

All save Ayanami had seen Doppel's images, knew what they were going to see. They all agreed to keep the girl in the dark. Back in formation, the crew headed down the pathways and labyrinthine halls. Finding a row of doors, Doppel reformed as Ritsuko and pulled out the 'accidentally' lifted badge Misato provided. "I haven't checked all of these, but three down is Room A," Doppel gave Ritsuko's voice a little more peep than normal.

"Each take a door, Doppel you unlock them all and take A, Manako you film anything we call out," Kuroko gave out the order. Partnering up with Kaji, the two old friends had a small sense of apprehension about one another. Both loved Misato. "You ever going to tell Misa-chan about your double dealing?" Kuroko asked as she waited for Doppel to get to their door.

Pressing his back to the wall, Kaji just gave his 'lady-killer' wink, "No reason to worry her with it now. Doing this so she can have a clear conscious. She learns her masters are just as evil as the angels…might break her." Opening the door once Doppel scanned the badge and walked off, he did his job well. Barely opening the door, barrel up, down, bursting the door open, he scanned the corners for anybody hiding. Finding none, "What about you? MON doesn't do work like this, yet here you are. Thought all you did was throw bodies at Ikari-kun."

On her knees, covering for anything the spy might have missed, Kuroko rolled into the room after him. A little winded, "You still jealous Darling-kun got those girls to love him and they snubbed you? Oh male pride is such a dangerous thing. And she knows I'm here, you know that, so not really a question. MON is typically just for dealing with Extra-Species incidents, but even we make ex…ex…fuck." Kuroko dropped her gun, and it clattered loudly on the ground.

"Are you alright, do you need help?" Tio asked over the comm. Part of why Kuroko had TIo join MON, her tenderness and caring.

Shutting the door, Kuroko stood up and pulled the vest back down. Activating her own mic, "No help needed. But we will need to record this room. Ayanami…hell all of you stay out. Just give us the camera when you're done with the other rooms." Nobody needed to see this, she didn't want to see it. But she had. Finding Kaji looking at her with an equally disgusted look, "I guess this is why we haven't seen more changes with Rei-chan."

Laying on a table, IV in her wrist, was a horribly mutated Ayanami Rei. A drake wing, a Scylla's lower half, one of the arms was amorphous and shifted and spasmed, and dozens of other patches of Extra-Species not meant to meld. A true hodgepodge of colors and textures, scaled, feathers, flesh, and a few extra appendages.

"Seele has members that want to transform…guess the good Akagi-san is working towards that end," Kaji gently probed the body with his barrel. No wakefulness, just a sleeping body with slow swelling breaths. Grabbing some sheets of paper, he twirled to the door when he heard a knock. "What do we do with it?" he asked with great reluctance. This was a reconnaissance mission, don't touch/change/take type of thing. If they succeeded it was without anybody knowing they had been there.

Taking the camera and keeping Manako from peeking inside, Kuroko flipped on the device. "We film her. Not an 'it', Kaji, that is a girl. I don't know if I can ever look Ritsuko in the eye again after this. Just look what she did," Kuroko felt a pang of betrayal. Ritsuko promised she wouldn't do this thing again. She accepted the lie about Ayanami's horns out of a sense of friendship. But this went beyond. Waving Kaji out of screen, Kuroko documented everything. The body, the documents explaining what was used, and the collection of specimen samples. Some she herself had provided for 'analysis'. Bowing her head as she turned off the camera, "She played me. Said she was just doing some experiments for curiosity sake."

Patting her shoulder, Kaji nodded just a little, "I don't think any of us thought Ritsuko capable of this. But we can't stop here. Need to press on." The left the room and again kept the anxious troops from spying in. Standing before the semi-circle of trained women, "Any of you find anything. Film room A already?"

"Of course I did Honey-chan," Doppel now appeared as Misato. Winking at Kaji, the doppelganger oozed behind the man and rubbed his shoulders just a little. "Only rooms that had anything in them were yours and mine. Rest were old file storage. Oooh your shoulders are tense," she mimicked Misato's drunken slur perfectly.

Smacking Doppel on the back of the head, Zombina cackled, "That is exactly how she sounds around Loverboy when she's had a few! Now let's get going. I want to get this over with and get home and watch 'Day of the Dead' again." Pushing onward the zombie continued to chuckle a little.

Snorting when Doppel muttered something about 'ruining the joke', Kuroko felt it fair to tease, "Wasn't that the last movie you and Darling-kun watched. Any reason you keep watching that one?" Kuroko knew of course, but teasing was an art to perfect. After Ayanami's not so private entrance into Darling-kun's menagerie, Zombina and he watched that movie…she had him stitch her breast on.

"Can I watch it with you? I'm not good with horror, but if you're there," Tio asked as she took up the rear. Nothing could get past the impenetrable shield and strength of their rear guard. Sliding her feet instead of lifting them, only her massive size kept her from falling behind.

Letting the crew chat about who was watching what and why, Smith tried to repress her revulsion. Genetic manipulation of a clone, working out the kinks so the process could be done on a normal human? It was a violation of everything the Extra-Species interaction act stood for! Bringing peoples together in friendship not taking from those species for what parts you wanted! Why must the powerful hurt the others for more power! Clenching her teeth hard, she didn't realize the hallway opened into a massive Evangelion sized hallway ending at a door.

"And we find ourselves at the end of the road. That badge will work right?" Kaji reaffirmed his grip on his lone protection. Entering the massive hallway, all of MON went silent, the jokes about Tio and Zombina edging in on Rei's territory ended on a cliffhanger.

Reforming into Ritsuko, Doppel went to the door, scanned the badge and provided the retinal scan by the small door in the massive one. "I have been inside before you know. We wouldn't be here unless we knew we could get enough evidence. You've forgotten your lessons Kaji-kun. Do you need another lesson?" Doppel again laid it on thick and heavy leaving the man furrowing his brow and tapping his foot.

"Doppel-chan, I think you teased him enough. Could you lay off a little?" Manako asked trying to diffuse the growing tension. Something had happened between Doppel and Kaji, everybody knew it, just WHAT wasn't known. All they knew was Doppel like to appear as random women to the man and was ever so 'playful'.

Letting Tio go in first, shield at the ready, Smith waited at the back to grab Rei. "You sure you want to go in there? You can stay here and be our lookout if you want," Smith tried to be neutral but failed. Girl was smart, could easily put two and two together. Get Rei into that room, she'd be able to guess what it all meant.

"I will go. I have people to aid me if it is too much," Rei nodded but her wings fluttered again. Walking into the room, cavern more like it, the duo joined the others in stunned silence. Doppel's pictures didn't prepare for actually seeing the thing. Rei's hand blindly reached out and took Kuroko's. No words, just a firm grip. Good girl. Strong girl. Who knows how she would have felt if MON didn't rescue the girl from the commanders' hold. Likely she'd have known and not cared by now.

A lake of LCL and an angel on a pedestal. The mask was an odd design that hurt a little to look at, couldn't see it fully as it was always a little blurry to see. "Alright, Kaji get in frame to show scale. And if you want, swim out and cut a sample for us will you?" Kuroko winked at the man.

"Stand yes, swim no. Not getting any closer to that thing than I need to," Kaji followed the first order though. Standing just out of the waves of LCL's reach, he kept his face off camera.

Filming the waves, the creature, and the tubes that pumped the fluid up to the tanks, Manako gasped at all of it. Swallowing hard, hand to throat, "Can we go now? We have enough don't we?" Everybody sounded in agreement, it was time to go.

"Pack it up, we've got it. Lets go," Kuroko gave the order and they all rallied that call. Heading back out the way they came. The guard stations still unmanned thanks to Doppel 'taking over' for the on-call guard. Once they got out, Kuroko had the badge burnt. It would be tied to a lot of openings today, would be remade tomorrow. Using it again would just get them captured. Finding the van and Kaji's car still where they left them, "Alright, mission compete! Who is up for a little celebration?"

Tio was the one to hold her hand up. "I…don't feel very good right now. What I saw…maybe another day after we've had time to fully appreciate it?" Taking off her gear and putting it back on the van, she had big circles under her armpits and the smell was starting to get to the others. Yeah, these suits did trap in the heat.

"Sure, how about in a few days then. We can have Darling-kun over and cook us a feast," that got everybody's attention. Having a thing for him or not, they all agreed he was a skilled cook. Kuroko drove and let the adrenaline leave her system. Tired, dead tired, maybe it was better to not have a party today after all. Sleep hit her the moment her head hit her pillow, no shower or even night cloths, just lay down and bonk her brain turned off. In the morning she got a frantic call from Misato, Darling-kun got some sort of threatening letter.

X-X

Notes

All the plot lines are moving in high gear now, things are going to start reaching climax level in some of them before to long. Again sorry for the delays, was pretty nasty sick with a sinus infection for a bit.

Later

Mercaba

ps...the autocorrect on my word processor went stupid on this so I will be hopefully releasing a patched doc before to long.


	13. Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimer

Work has been a little better, weather is getting warmer, but a buddy is leaving for Japan for a month..and he needed to borrow money. Fun to pay for peoples vacations...whatever hope he has fun.

X-X

Monsters To Some

Chapter – 13

Pacing back and forth in the kitchen, Misato was not having a good morning. Others were, Papi seemed unbothered by the missive they received and Suu was eternally smiling (unless exposed to various other fluids). But for the most part, the whole house was unnerved by the threat upon the lone males life. Hell she hadn't seen much of Rachnera since it was received, bet she was always in the shadows or something. Miia and Centorea stuck to Shinji's side constantly, while Pyre and Mero showed more aloofness and worry.

"Doesn't make sense. Where is Kuroko at a time like this? Something smells and I don't like it at all," Misato grabbed for her coffee mug. The timing was just too perfect to be coincidence. Misato wasn't stupid, knew something had to have happened to her college friend, but what? Was Smith dead? Was she just imprisoned? What? Three days since the note came, three days since she caused a small issue with security down in Terminal Dogma, and three days of silence.

Dropping a pot into the sink heavily, splashing himself with soapy and oily water, Shinji moaned angrily at himself. Grabbing a towel, "Not like breakfast? I wanted to try something Pyre-san would like. One of her cultural breakfasts. It has a strong smell, but I don't find it unpleasant, quite the opposite. But you don't like it?" Dabbing his shirt with the towel, it was pretty evident he'd have to change it as the white shirt was transparent.

Spotting the dishes of food, heaps of differently prepared meats and the ever present forced vegies, Misato had to do a quick double take. He heard her? Stupid! She was supposed to downplay this for him, keep him from worrying too much. Kid had enough to worry about with a death threat, don't add ALL of MON's health to his fears. Owing up to mistake, she shook her head, picked up some chopsticks and helped herself, "Not that, thinking some food got left out or something. Odd smell. This looks good, trying to butter up the wife so she lets you have some side tail…tails?" Popping the meat into her mouth, Misato's eyes popped open. Ok…she liked spicy, but this was just fire!

"J-just trying to get to know her better. Pyre-san has been taking with Miia-chan and the others more openly. She's still a bit afraid…no not afraid…leery of me. Can't say I blame her. We still don't know one another THAT well. Going to have to change that soon. S-so how did you like the food?" Shinji had to turn away from her. Hinting at him wanting to be with the other girls always got him squirmy. He played a good game, tried to put on the strong face for those about him, but that timid boy that moved in months ago was still the inner core of the lad. Always would be.

Glad he wasn't watching her now, Misato pounded a whole can of Yebisu and then coffee. Bad idea, the coffee actually made it worse! Sticking her tongue out, fanning it with her finger and looking about wildly, Misato felt a something cold touch her side. Finding Pyre standing there with a glass of milk, she took that and swished it about in her mouth. "It's….good. Bit spicy for my taste, did you spice of the vegetables that way too? Might be too much for Centorea," she gave Pyre a thankful gesture.

Taking a piece of the breakfast herself, Pyre popped it into her mouth and hummed delightedly. "Excellent, husband. You are starting to learn the proper amount of spice. Just a little too light I think, a tinge more and will be just as good as father makes. Is it ready for us to eat, or are you still debating with Katsuragi about today's…arrangement?" Pyre and Misato shared a look. A small girls' only meeting had occurred the day after the letter. They all agreed to keep watch over him, keep him safe. But Pyre was still the odd girl out, not as trusted as the others since she was the instigator of change.

Peaking over his shoulder at the two, Shinji shook his head negative. "I didn't add the spices to the salad, but I did make a dressing if she'd like to try it. Lighter of course, her sense of taste is…delicate," Shinji continued to try and dry himself while avoiding the women in the room. It was darling to watch, the house husband frustrated with the mistake he made and trying to hide it. Grabbing the juice pitcher from the fridge, "And yeah, we can take it to the dining room. And Soryu-san should be over soon to walk with me to school. She hasn't been having good luck with cooking so I offered her the opportunity to eat here since…" Since the girls couldn't be out without a human, and Misato had to go to work…left nobody to escort them.

"Make sure she gets an extra-large helping, girl should fine with spicy. Europeans like that type of stuff I think," Misato winked at Shinji. Swatting at his behind as he walked by, she nodded at Pyre and then at him. Same plan as last few days, keep an eye on him, keep him ignorant of how closely watched he was, and keep him distracted. Once the room was empty save her, Misato pouted. "No good breakfast for me, that would kill me!" she hated that type of spice! Give her curry, give her spicy noodles, but that spiced meat was just to much for her. So she grabbed some bread, finished her milk, gods her lips were still burning, and headed towards the door. "I'm taking off you guys, please actually let him go to school today and not drag him off to some hotel or something Miia!" Misato yelled.

A whine from Miia about how that WAS a good idea, Centorea counted and a fight started over WHO should take him to the hotel all while Pyre and Papi made things worse. Yup, that worked to keep the panic at happy levels and not the growing unnerve and near panic inducing levels she suffered. Misato HATED this, her guts were eating themselves as she did her best to keep it together. Woman she was starting to think she actually cared more for than she believed possible was missing, her boy was just threatened with a poetic yet terrifying letter, and she didn't know what to do!

Getting outside, eating her bread quickly, Misato stood and just looked up at the sky. The tree was damaged more, Papi and Shinji must have hit a higher branch after coming home from playing the other day. Innocent play or did Papi and he have another…best left unknown. "Are you going to follow him again? If so, try not to be seen, he has to suspect you, but to confirm it would make him even more worried you'd get into trouble," Misato called out.

"Of course I'll be following Honey. He's the type of fly many predators would like to snatch from my web. Might have to take you up on that hotel offer AFTER school though. Work some of that tension out of him," Rachnera's head popped out from over the roof. A rosy flush adorned her cheeks as her eyes gleamed. Ah, so Misato HAD heard that last night after all and it wasn't paranoia. She had been heading to the privy and thought she saw a body being yanked up onto the attic. When she checked all she saw was a slipper on the ground, Shinji's slipper. Guess last night was Rachnera's turn to foster the room-less man.

About to tell her not to, Misato suddenly changed her mind. If they WERE in a room, harder to get the drop on them. "Just don't get him sick like before," she waved and Rachnera vanished again. Popping into the car, the thrum of the engine vibrated with that sense of power that got her addicted to driving fast, Misato slowly backed out onto the street. Rolling the window down as she noticed a mop of red hair approaching, "Hey Asuka. Thanks for walking him to school. Trying to get more Section-2 stationed while this gets worked out. Anything looks fishy, call or run. Alright? No heroics."

Just a little to thin, girl wasn't eating as much as she should, the proud girl blew the hair out of her eyes, "This is stupid. Why would anybody threaten HIM? They likely meant to send it to me or something. But I'll keep watch over him since those monsters are housebound. Swear only thing those girls are good for is…" Asuka continued to mutter to herself as Misato rolled the window up. Not like listening to the grumbling would help with anything.

Thanking all the things that listened, Misato found the streets empty as she drove so she indulged her passions. Faster and faster, passing what few cars she encountered, she really let the engine purr. Got her mind off of everything. The pulse of the car worked its way up her spine and she felt her brain tingle. Odd thing to feel, but always enjoyable. Sadly the ride never lasted long enough, much like a roller coaster. Left Misato wishing she could turn around and just run the course again. But she had to talk with the commanders…hopefully just about Shinji. Nothing linked Misato to Kuroko's little infiltration mission other than knowing one another, but call Misato paranoid.

"Anybody got something for me, something good?" Misato announced her arrival on the command deck in typical fashion. Maya was at her station working on something, but Makoto and Shigeru was huddled at the latter's station chatting.

They all saluted their superior officer but the men then shook their heads no, boring morning for them. Maya however stood up and had a pronounced frown. Pointing at her screen, "Going over some logs for the last few days. Some odd glitch must have happened because a large portion of them are corrupt. Going to need to ask Akagi-sempai her opinion. Could be a server down, or maybe an actual hack." Maya just had to notice something like that.

Knowing that it was her actions that scrambled the logs, Misato didn't want Maya to succeed, "Well keep up on it, but if there is no smoke, no fire. We have bigger things to worry about than computer logs. Each day without an angel, while a great day, means we're overdue." Misato gave Maya a very 'let it go' look as she headed towards her fate. Pointing at the massive doors, "Got a meeting with the Commanders about the security over Shinji-kun."

"Be careful, Katsuragi-san. They've been in a mood this morning. Saw the Sub-Commander in the break area earlier and he was…I don't know. Strange," Shigeru offered his support. But all of the command staff was averting their eyes, never a good day started with a meeting with the commanders. Glad it wasn't them, let somebody else be offered to the alter of their leaders.

Pushing the heavy door open, Misato was just as mystified by the décor this time as she was the first time. What was the purpose of the strange artistic spheres on the floor and ceiling? "Sirs, Katsuragi Misato reporting as ordered," she saluted and blinked a few times as she saw Ritsuko already over by the desk. Wasn't this just a standard meeting, seeing Ritsuko got her nerves on edge.

"Katsuragi-kun, you're on time, good. We're wanting to go over your request for additional security for the pilots," Kozo at least appeared relaxed. The older man was easier to approach of the two, gave off a real 'dad' vibe that Misato would never say she liked, but secretly adored.

Tugging on her collar, was it always so stuffy in here, Misato nodded. "If you did not see the report, the Third Child received a threatening letter in the mail. It had no tracking details. I was hoping you'd allow me to increase the number of Section-2, or due to familiarity with them, adding MON to be on duty to guard him while this gets sorted out," her mouth was dry, it took all of her control to keep from hyperventilating.

Unfolding a piece of paper, Misato spied it and saw it was a copy of the note itself, Gendo grunted. "We won't bring in an outside party for this. But we do have access to the Salamanders if needed. Increase of Section-2 approved, outside aid denied. Your report of the time the Third spent out of Tokyo-3?" Gendo held the paper and either read it or at least looked at it. Was he worried about his son's safety, or just trying to understand the strange missive?

"It was a real boon to his mental health, as was the intent. He's returned with increased motivation and dedication to the task," Misato was proud of that. Whatever happened with Merino really lit the fire under Shinji's feet and kept him primed to improve and protect. Turning to Ritsuko though, "Has something changed? I thought today's meeting was just the three of us." Why was Ritsuko here? Woman had been missing more often than not, avoided planned social meetings, and just real cagy lately.

Standing up taller, her chest puffed out in a show of pride, Ritsuko's lips curled up in a nearly sinister expression. "Good news actually. I found a way to cure Ayanami of those mutations. I have her in my lab now being treated. In a few days she should be cured of all alterations and ready to return to active duty. Kuroko will have to relinquish her hold on the girl, and we can put her back in her old apartment. A true breakthrough in my research," Ritsuko nearly laughed at that comment. A genius's mind was truly hard to fathom.

"If that is all, you both are dismissed. We have a council meeting to prepare for, Akagi-kun, if those reports are accurate we'll be expecting a proof of concept soon," Gendo put the copy down and switched gears. Either not caring or even waiting for an answer, the two men in the room turned towards one another and began to prep for their next meeting.

Saluting regardless, always a soldier, Misato flinched her head towards the door and waited for Ritsuko to get alongside of her. "You found a way to reverse the damage you caused? When did you even find time to call her in?" suspicion raised. Misato knew Rei had gone with Kuroko on their sojourn below Nerv. Now Kuroko was missing, Kaji was missing, MON unresponsive, and Rei was in Ritsuko's lab being cured? Mighty convenient. "Mind if Shinji-kun visits her? Kid could use some comfort while all these changes are happening. If memory serves, Ayanami-kun liked the wings," Misato asked as she pushed through the door.

"Probably not for the best if he does. She's going to be unconscious for the procedure. But afterward he can visit if he wants. But that girl aside…Misato…you ever want to…change any part of yourself? I'm being serious…I think I cracked the code with this Extra-Species DNA. Anything they have, any aspect of them…I can transfer it! Truly amazing stuff," the good doctor whispered. Leaning in close, she pulled her lips down and showed pronounced fangs and tittered just one step closer to madness.

Ritsuko was experimenting on herself? "What did you do to yourself? F-fangs?" so many Extra-Species had fangs…who knew what she spliced herself with! If she didn't have to contact Section-2 she'd have far more words for the good doctor.

"Nekomata DNA, first dose. Going slow with it, don't know if I want the ears. You should see how far I can bend and stretch! I finally did it, Misato, surpassed my mother for sure!" slapping Misato on the back, a soft tearing sound heard, Ritsuko bounded off with far more energy than she had shown in the past few months. Misato did not like that change…what Ritsuko was doing was risky, very risky. Just another fear to add to the stack.

X-X

This was not how Zombina thought it would end, hoped it wouldn't really be, but right now things weren't looking too bright. Color them all bright eyed idealists who had taken their opponent far too lightly. How they were found out, Zombina and her friends weren't really sure, but in the end that didn't matter. One moment she was sleeping in her bed, the next her door burst open and she was under assault. That was…she didn't know how long ago really. Time lost meaning in a place without windows. Rei and she both slept a few times, she bet the others did as well since she didn't always get answers when she called to them.

Dark cell, not pitch black but nearly, small benches that didn't really give much to sleep on unless the floor was acceptable. Zombina felt bad for Rei, she had nearly no sense of touch…unless it was Loverboy oddly enough…so the floor was fine for her. Ayanami was a bit bulky with her wings and tail so sleep was harder for her. So at times Zombina acted as a makeshift cot for the youngest member of MON. Right now in fact, the young girl was resting half on Zombina as she stared out the tiny slits of the door. Captured, not killed, so there had to be some reason for keeping them here.

"Hey, hey Zombina you awake over there?" Kuroko's voice wafted lightly from the unknown spaces. The wonder if guards were listening stopped mattering after a long span of silence. If there were people observing them, they either got off on it or didn't care.

Wanting to respond, but not wanting to wake the poor girl resting uneasily on her, she simply kicked the door. Didn't matter, her movement woke up the hybrid who sat up and Zombina could see the faint silhouette rubbing at her eyes. "Yeah I'm up, Rei-chan is as well. Anybody else?" she had no reason to quiet now. But she knew how to be supportive, so she leaned Rei and nuzzled her against her side. Would have hugged the girl if her arms were attached, sadly they were in a corner. Maybe a little leaning could knock the girl out again, get some good rest instead of a fidgeting mockery of it.

"I was until I heard that kick of yours, girl is as delicate as a flashbang," Doppel's mocking tones instantly identified. That had been the current way to stave off the boredom, teasing one another. Kept things oddly positive to bring the potentially pointless elements of existing into this place. A little louder, Zombina suspected the doppelganger was in the cell to her immediate right, "What would Buddy think of your unladylike ways if he saw you like this."

Rei, bless her dense heart Zombina felt, wrapped her arm around Zombina's torso and muttered, "Such things do not matter to him. He would love her regardless. His way." Girl spoke more openly when tired, which meant she was talking a lot more now than she had in the past. Made Zombina worried, sleep deprivation was nasty thing.

Smith was there to begrudgingly bring them back to reality. "So that leaves Kaji and Manako sleeping. Tio…Tio are you here?" That was the big unknown. Not once have they heard from the ogress. Smith was across the hallway by the direction and echo. They all waited with bated breath for something, anything from the gentle giant, nothing came. After the silence became to unbearable Smith spoke, "We can hope they're just keeping her under. They kept all of us alive for some reason." Zombina did not respond to Doppel's snide comment about her.

"What reason would they have to do that though? Our mission was secret, but they somehow noticed and got the jump on us. What did you do?" Zombina had her suspicion. Shifting just a little, Rei slide down and used her chest as a pillow, good girl get some sleep. If Rei got enough sleep, regained her strength and maybe got some food…girl could break them out. Rei was nearly as strong as Tio thanks to the mad doctor, well when she wasn't being starved and left mostly befuddled with fatigue. "You can tell us know or we can blunder through the wake of shit when it's thrown on us. Only I won't be smelling it as badly as you," her sense of smell could be turned off with an easy smash against the wall…bad joke but she loved bad jokes.

A light laugh of Smith was the first proof that it was her fault/blessing that they were still alive. Talking softly, even if they were being spied on she made it hard, "I hid the evidence we collected. Something felt too easy and I took steps. They likely are keeping us here until they get us to break and give it to them. So…jokes on them only I know and I'm so tired I'm thinking of fucking Kaji until I pass out. I need sleep and this floor is just hell. I miss my house…Darling-kun's coffee…Misato."

"If I was in that room with you instead of Kaji, would you?" Doppel openly laughed after the offer was given. Zombina joined in and sadly jostled the girl a bit more than wanted, Rei squeezed harder as she resisted wakefulness.

Smith ended the joke with a simple utterly defeated response of, "Yes." Well, they all had their thoughts about Kuroko's feelings about Katsuragi, but they never heard it so openly admitted. Guess fear, fatigue, starvation, and isolation made one more honest.

"What about you Zombina, what would you do if your Loverboy just so happened to walk into that room?" Doppel asked, more to shift the focus off of Smith. They both heard sniffing from that direction now, was time to leave their leader alone for a little bit.

What would she do? She had thought about it quite a bit in this dark cell. "Probably nothing. He's a whole group of girls, warm girls, normal girls. Ones that arms are actually on, actually theirs. Girls he wouldn't need put in a mouth guard if they ever made love because a bite would turn him. I'm just a mishmash of parts now, a danger to the living. Not something I want him to worry about. I care about him…I know that know. Those movies I tricked him into watching, watching him with Rei-chan…he has an odd way about him. I like it, like him…but," she couldn't risk it, wouldn't. All she would be, all she could be was a threat to him. Get into a session of hide the tongue and she bit him?

Not a lot was known about the transmission of the zombie virus that reanimated her. Was it just a bite, did he have to die from it, would it lay dormant until he died of ANY cause? She couldn't do that to him, wouldn't. So she'd swallow those emotions, keep playing the 'friend', and each time they watched a movie or played a game she'd…imagine a world where her warm hand held his. A lovely but impossible dream.

"Tell him then. What purpose does any of this shit have if ya can't even say you like a guy. I like the kid, fun to tease, not like you like him it seems…likely Tio as well. And if you're worried you'd get a bit chompy, they do have those plastic tooth guards. No reason to give up on a relationship, even if not with Buddy, over your condition. Going to nap on Manako," Doppel was oddly serious for a moment, didn't fit.

Shifting to lay on Zombina's legs, Rei wrapped her arms around them, "She is right. My life was empty before MON and he accepted me. No reason, no purpose other than what the commander gave. Rather die then go back to that. He would accept you, he accepted me. If you do not want to share…another…you are…special…" soft and cute snores left the girl's body, practically vibrating on the ground against Zombina.

Leaning her head back, only way she wouldn't get tears on the kids head, Zombina leaned back and just clenched her eyes shut. It wasn't fair for them to say shit like this when she couldn't hug them, couldn't pat Rei's head! It was such a contrast that it hurt both physically and mentally. Saying she was special, saying she would be accepted…making her want to share a moment of camaraderie but her freakish body prevented it! Her arms were in a pile in the corner! Her body could come apart at any moment! How could anybody…why would anybody…why couldn't she accept herself?

All this time she hid from the real issue, the true fear she had. Her feelings about herself. Sitting in the dark, a cold-blooded hybrid girl sleeping against her, she confronted it. The others weren't 'monsters' as the racists said they were. They were different, just as Loverboy saw them as. Girls that were a little different. But not her…she was an honest MONSTER. No cute wings, horns, tail, beautiful giant eye, or massive bulk of a body that exuded calming joy. She was a mass of dead body parts stitched together, a creature that could create a plague of undeath on the world if she went feral. She feared that. Her second great fear. The first was failing her friends and they got hurt or worse because of her. The second…was the idea of losing herself and becoming the same thing that created her.

"Soft," Rei muttered as she clutched those legs and rested her head on them. Rubbing her soft hair against the exposed skin, Zombina did her best attempt at hugging the girl with her legs. It was laughable, but it felt so good to at least try. As long as she had her allies, her friends, she wouldn't fall as long as these girls needed her, and maybe she would tell Loverboy she wasn't just teasing.

Time again lost meaning, did she sit for minutes or hours she didn't know. But she dozed a bit while Rei continued to paw at her, a few times those grabby hands hit something a bit personal. Then in a whirlwind of confusion, the door burst open, a bag was synched over her head and she was dragged out of the room. Carried by unfeeling guards that brutally threw her into a chair and wrapped some cords around her stomach. As her head started to clear, "Next time buy me dinner first alright? And did you have to be so rough?"

"Cute," a gruff voice commented and it sounded oddly familiar. Grabbing the bag and some hair, a very cruel hand yanked off the obstruction. Dropping the hood on the table, a brightly lit room with a plate of food and drink sitting on it, the man sat down and adjusted his glasses. Standing on the man's right was the good doctor. Adjusting his gloves, "Tell me where the SD cards from the camera are. We know you filmed Terminal Dogma. Found the camera, but the memory cards are gone. Tell me where, you go free."

Something about the face was so close but so far away from her memory. Hated those glasses too, mirrored glasses were so cheesy. "I tell you I can go right now? All of us or just me?" Zombina did not like that expression on Ritsuko's face. And boy did that food look good…but she got a better idea. Gesturing to the plate of food and water, "Going to help a buddy out here Rits? I find myself a little shorthanded."

Looking to the older man, Ritsuko stepped over to the food, "That is a terrible pun as usual. Hungry or thirsty?" Going for the food first, she fed Zombina slowly from the plate of food.

"Whoever tells me where those cards are may go after I get them back. Cannot have you going and getting them first and moving them, or using them against me. We have more going on here than you know, than you understand. Help me, you get out. Don't help…you're back in the cell," the bearded man was not curt or even agitated, spoke level and smooth.

Not actually chewing the food, suppressing her saliva, she mimicked chewing and swallowed it whole. Going to feed a baby bird back in her cage! "What if I don't know where they are? You said it yourself, camera. So if only one of us had it, only one of us know where it is. Any other way I could…" she gyrated her chest forward in a tease. Was this guy somebody…wait… those cheeks, the voice, "You're Loverboy's father aren't you? The fucking dick that abandoned his own kid, that abused Rei-chan?"

"Unfortunate. Looks like this one isn't going to work out. Akagi, you may take your sample for Seele-12 now," Gendo shrugged and got up. Grabbing the water he drank it all himself and set the empty glass down. Nodding to the guards at the door, he gave one last withering look down at the captive unarmed woman, "We will get those memory cards. Longer you hold out, the less enjoyable the package."

"Fuck you prick! What you did to that girl is criminal! If you think any one of us will help you, if you think you can threaten us…just you wait until Tionishia gets wind of this! She'll WALK through this place until she gets to you!" Zombina yelled out angrily. She cringed away from the guards as they beset her, but it wasn't the bag the put back on her head, but pried her mouth open. "Hu-wha-you-oing!" she mouthed out as those fingers held her mouth open tightly as Gendo left.

Pulling out a pair of pliers, Ritsuko shrugged with a small sense of bitterness. "My test subject was successfully turned. Some members are getting older and want to live forever. So…just going to need to borrow one of your teeth," Ritsuko apologized. Slipping the pliers into Zombina's mouth, she went for a back tooth and yanked it out. Once she extracted the tooth, she put it in a test tube, "And next time the commander talks to you, don't mention Ikari-kun. He gets strange when it's not 'the Third Child.'"

"What about Rei-chan then? What about that other version of her we saw? What about that room of her!? What are you doing? We thought you were Misato and Kuroko's friend!" She had to resist the urge to snap at the guards as they took their hands away from her. Not wanting to turn them, but it was her only defense right now!

Stuffing her hands into her pocket, Ritsuko scowled, "I didn't make that tank, and I didn't make that girl. But I did find a use for those soulless husks. I have found a true boon to mankind here! You wouldn't understand, just soldiers who wouldn't grasp a true scientific goal. Take her back to her cell, get the Cyclops next. But be careful, the doppelganger is in with her so don't fall for any disguises. Bring her to interrogation cell five." Shaking her head slowly, Ritsuko and left after tossing the bag back to the guards.

Back in darkness, Zombina felt the food jostle about in her stomach as she was hurled into the cell. Falling over the girl, Zombina bounced her head off the small bench and worried her jaw would fall off. She had to slam it back into place, but it went back in. "Hungry Rei-chan, I got breakfast if you don't mind a little moistness," Zombina felt she won that exchange. This was the start, the first stone in the path to escaping. And when they got out, she'd shove those glasses from the jerk right up Ritsuko's ass!

X-X

Maybe he shouldn't have brought both of them with him, Shinji was starting to think. A nice little Saturday date out in the city to get a breather from the house was all he had originally planned. The note had left not only him, but all the girls as well worried about the future so Shinji did what he could to alleviate tension where he could. A bigger supper here, a special foot cleaning there, and more just to keep his mind busy and ease the worried minds of others. Merino was already planning a visit after he messed up and confessed the flowery threat upon his life. Confusion was high, Pyre was fanning it, and Misato's aloofness poured gas upon it.

So when Touji made a confusing call this morning begging him to visit him at the hospital to see Mari, assured it wasn't a bad thing, Shinji opted to make a date out of it. Finding that Cerea was the most whipped up today he had asked her to accompany him, Pyre heard and asked to join. Someday his want to please everybody would bite him in the ass, maybe it was today. He accepted. Hey, she was his wife now, time to start actually getting to know here right? What was the worst that could happen when taking your wife out with one of the other women you love and who you had made love to a few days ago?

Clad in her full upper armor, lance in hand, and helmet Centorea was standing out as a gleaming beacon of the past in the early afternoon sun. A knight needed to always be ready for anything had been the excuse. "So Master, where shall we go after we see to Suzuhara's request? Did he say anything about its urgency?" the helmet gave a silly vibration to her words. Everybody got out of their way as they walked quickly, some pointed and took pictures of the 'odd creature'.

"Well, we can play it by ear. It's hot today and I'd hate to do something that'd make you uncomfortable while wearing that," Shinji scratched the side of his cheek. Thing had to be a small oven and be cooking the woman alive! When Cerea's side collided with him, sending him bouncing off of it and into Pyre, Pyre who didn't move from the touch and he just collapsed against her. They were both standing so close he had done this pinball act several times. "Um, girls, is there anything wrong? You're both standing a little close," he knew, but hoped they'd take the hint and give him some room.

Hand going to Shinji's back, Pyre blushed a little and looked away from him. "Nothing is wrong. Other than these gawkers. Have they not seen a husband out with his wife and his…servant before?" Pyre did not seem to know how to take Centorea. Unsteadily and funnily robotic, her hand clasped Shinji's and held it, trying it out for size. Nearly breaking his fingers with the strength of it, she was making progress with small touches.

Wanting to tell Pyre that a centaur in full armor and a salamander in royal tribal attire would stand out, Shinji thought better of it. Doing his best to meet strength for strength, his online tutelage stated this was how to show support and affection, Shinji hoped for the best. "They're likely just curious. Beautiful women in fancy clothing aren't often seen together like this," when in doubt compliment truthfully. "But it is a little hard to walk with both of you so close," Shinji stumbled again when Pyre's tail smacked him into Centorea again.

"You may ride me if thy wish, Master. I shall gladly take thyself upon me to alleviate your discomfort," Cerea clanged her armored hand to her body. Stopping the progress towards the entrance to the hospital, she gestured to her flank openly. Nobody commented that her ears were twitching and her tail was constantly bucking…guess the compliment was setting her off. Didn't help the double entendre was said to the wife and not Miia who would have accepted it and countered it with one of her own.

Yanking Shinji away from the mount, Pyre put both hands on his shoulders possessively. "I think you have mounted that one enough. I have allowed a few…dalliances due to the suddenness of our union. I know the servants might be wanting a more…formal acceptance. I am not wholly against it, having learned much, but to say such in public is far to much. Does not this land have rules about public mating?" Pyre pointed at Centorea with her far hand and forced Shinji's head against her body. Holding him close and securely, her boiler like heat made an already humid day near faint worthy.

"T-that isn't what she meant!/Tis not what I haft said!" Shinji and Centorea both yelped. Yeah, a lot of people heard that one, snide comments about public shows and 'kids will do it anywhere' filled Shinji's ears. Feeling himself carried more than walking now, both Centorea and Pyre kept pace with one another in a show of force. "S-she meant I could ride on her back. T-thank you for the offer, but it won't be necessary. And Pyre-san I can walk if you…" he tried to say.

She must have minded though, as Pyre did just pulled him closer to her body, his head nestled between her breasts so tightly he could make out the beads of her outfit. The two women were glaring at one another and nearly running full bore. "While you do have more skill than I, I am more than enough to defend my husband, knight!" Pyre called out angrily. Shinji saw bits of concrete fleck off as that shiny red tail smashed down.

"Ye could, but ye stand out far to much to not be countered!" said the centaur clad in armor. Her feet clopped loudly as she trotted, Shinji would have to clean out her hooves again soon. An oddly sensual thing they both learned, a rare treat Shinji adored dolling out for Centorea. Each of the girls had at least one thing that wasn't meant to lead to passion but did. Papi had Shinji help with preening, Miia shedding, Mero oiling, Rachnera…nearly everything but recently plucking chitin, and Suu…well Suu had a habit of needing to be emptied of random items.

Back in reality and not the oddity of his memories, Shinji found the hospital quickly approaching as the two continued to hurl accusations of the others inferiority at the other. "Both of you please stop!" Shinji shouted. It was the rarity of his raised voice that got the reaction and not the words themselves. They slowed, but did not stop, better, he could walk now unaided. Freeing himself from the flaming embrace, Shinji continued to hold Pyre's left hand and grabbed Centorea's right. "You shouldn't fight about this. Either of you could easily protect me, I have no doubt about that. Cerea-chan, Pyre-san just made a mistake with what she said, city slang is hard to pick up. Pyre-san, Cerea-chan just takes her role as a knight and my protector very seriously. So, why don't you to make peace while I see to Touji? Maybe think of what both of you would like to do when I get back?" he pleaded.

"Master be correct as always. I haft taken your accusation to seriously. Thou have not gotten as familiar with terms and meaning. Let us bury the hatchet," Cerea let Shinji put Pyre's hand in hers.

Shinji wondered just how strong Pyre was squeezing Centorea's hand, the tension on both was intense to say the least. Nodding with a smirk, "A firm grip indeed. One such as you is worthy as guardian. Maybe other things…yes…let us talk as husband…S-Shinji-kun…sees to his friend." Girl just had the hardest time addressing Shinji as anything other than husband, in time maybe. Pointing to a designated Extra-Species waiting area, "We shall wait for you there. I shall get this one to agree to some sort of play before you return."

"Sure, I'll try to make it quick," Shinji wondered just what Pyre meant by play. Girl knew he was still sleeping with the girls he had intended to marry be with before she barged in. Play could mean anything to a game of jousting to a quick trip to Rachnera and his favorite hotel! Don't think about it. With a nod to both girls, each had the extra motion of a person fighting their wishes to move, Shinji headed off to the hospital interior. He was safe here, even if attacked he could get help far too easily to risk. "Don't know if Pyre-san is opening up or just getting better at manipulating them," Shinji did have hope though.

Noticing a hubbub was a brewing in the entry way, Shinji noticed two Extra Species that often worked with MON. "Wonder where Smith-san is, MON in general," Misato said they had a mission and were off on it…he hoped it wasn't dangerous. A female oni and lizard girl were talking heatedly with some hospital head, best not to get involved. Approaching the registration desk, "Ikari Shinji to see Mari Suzuhara please."

The older man looked up from his Sudoku puzzle with an uneven grin. "Ah, you again? Any of those girls with ya? Such pretty girls, so rarely see Extra Species here," nice man was peaking about the waiting room.

"They're outside right now in your permitted clearing," Shinji pointed at the window. The old man leaned a bit forward and let out a low whistle of appreciation. First time the man did this, Shinji was upset thinking the man being a pig, now he knew it was the man's way and he meant no disrespect or degradation. Signing his name and adding the time, "If you talk to them, be careful with Pyre-san. She is a bit shy around strangers." Shy was a strong word for Pyre's need to show her superiority to every new person she met.

Checking the paperwork, the man nodded and reclined back into his chair. "You're good to go. And that centaur has to be hot in that thing. I'll get them some water or something. Enjoy your visit," he waved Shinji through.

Heading deeper into the hospital, Shinji pictured the exchange in his mind. Cerea would accept but drink through the helm, while Pyre would take the water as a challenge to her ability to stand the heat. Noticing Touji was pacing back and forth and not in the room, "Sorry I'm late. Took Pyre-san and Cerea-chan longer to get dressed today. We're going to have a little date after we leave here. So what's up?" Shinji was suddenly quite worried, Touji did NOT look happy.

"Mari's dead," Touji said with a finality that could not be faked or joked. But he wasn't crying, wasn't how Shinji suspected anybody that lost a loved one would be. No, he was pale but more from anxiety and not depression.

Whelp, Shinji took the bait regardless and burst into Mari's room. Heart pounding quick, hard, and painfully. He had never met the girl, last few times he came to do so the event had been called off. Rushing into the room, Shinji skidded on the ground and fell with a meaty thump, bouncing his head on the linoleum. What he saw was not a body laying waiting internment, but a smiling and fancifully dressed thirteen year old! "Touji why did you lie?" and how did he get so good at lying?

Helping Shinji off the ground, her hand was colder than a normal human hand, Shinji recognized it instantly. "He didn't lie…not fully, Ikari-san. You didn't hurt yourself did you? Brother get in here," Mari called out to her brother. Holding his hand much like any young girl smitten might, lightly grasping his fingers, Mari fidgeted back and forth.

"What is it Shin-man, you know about this stuff right? W-what is wrong with her?" Touji timidly walked in. He kept his distance, couldn't take his eyes off the ground.

Sensing something, Shinji quickly turned to the door and for a moment thought he saw something curved poking from the side of it, but then it was gone. Was that his stalker? He'd have investigated had Touji not been blocking the door in his 'big brother' mode. Turning back to Mari, her smiling face was charming and Shinji knew she'd be a cute girl that became only more so as age caused her to blossom. "Well…did you get bit by anybody Mari-chan? Cold, no pulse," he pinched just a little hard and she didn't react, "and lower pain tolerance. Undead? Likely a zombie like Zombina. What happened here?"

"I uh…that doctor lady Misato-sama drinks with…gave me a pill. I tricked…forced…gave it to Mari-chan," Touji was beside himself with worry. Pushing Shinji closer to Mari, nearly forehead to forehead, "What can we do to undo what it caused?"

Pinching Touji's hands, Mari was ever the forward personality her brother was. "I knew something was off with the pill you added. I've gotten so used to those pills that seeing the new one…I could have avoided it. But I like this! I feel alive and better than ever! Little strange yes, but…I was…until…I was so afraid I would die," Mari sniffed hard and a tear did build but never fell from her eye.

"I-uh…yeah. I know a woman like how Mari-chan is now. I've her number, but she's on mission. Give me a minute to go talk to some colleagues of hers. See if they can have Zombina come over and explain this to both of you? Just don't go biting people Mari-chan, if you do and they die within five days they'll become a zombie too," Shinji hurried out of the room to give the siblings a moment.

Mari was a zombie now? Ritsuko was the cause of the change? What the hell was that!? After a date not-date with Zombina did Shinji do some serious and extensive research into the whole zombie thing. Wanted to insure his stitches were proper and any way he could increase her sense of positive sensation. He'd not lie, he very much enjoyed all of MON's members. Wanted to get to know them better as well…but that was for another time.

Hurrying over to the two arguing Extra-Species girls he saw when he came in. "E-excuse me. Do either of you know Zombina-san? I need to get into whoow!" Shinji found himself literally picked up by the oni. He hadn't seen many female oni before, cute horns. "I-I'm friends with Smith-san from MON. M-my friends sister just became a z-zombie. Complements of some pill she was given! Just wanted…wanting Zombina to talk to her, explain things!" did he do bad?

"OH! So that's how it happened! I thought you were going to bite me and…did you say Smith? Kuroko Smith?" the oni continued to hold Shinji in the air. Turning to her partner, Shinji carried by the shoulders and presented like a prize, "You hear what this kid said? It wasn't a zombie infection, we won't lose our jobs!"

Reaching into her pockets, the lizard woman nodded with a satisfied grin, "I told you idiot, we'd have seen a zombie break in! And no, I haven't heard from Kuroko in awhile…she interoffice mailed me this though. You wouldn't happen to know a Katsuragi Misato would you? Think I saw you before…" Woman produced a small envelope with the words 'give to Katsuragi Misato or Darling-kun' on it.

"Oh it's you two! I should have…sorry I didn't recognize you," Shinji recalled the odd two bumbling security workers now! Fidgeting a bit, hoping to get Kinu to let him go, not a fan of being held below the arms now, he was reluctantly still a prisoner. "I could give that to Misato-san if you want. And why are you two here, it have to do with Mari-chan?"

Nodding as she gave Shinji the small envelope, "That is a load off! I couldn't remember were Katsuragi lived. And yeah, we got called since MON went missing. Some kid becomes a zombie and nobody knows why, panic ensued! So we're going to have to ask you some questions about…" Liz did not get a chance to finish before all pandemonium broke out.

Diving through the window, lance first with Pyre rolling in behind her, Centorea took the scene as an attack on her master. "Unhand my beloved Master foul Oni!" the regal challenge was met with chaos. It took over twenty minutes for Shinji to explain what happened to all parties and insure nothing bad was happening. But after they left to go for a walk in the park followed by supper at a nice restaurant, Shinji had a creeping feeling of being followed. What was going on here? Ritsuko and Mari, MON was missing, and Smith's letter to Misato? To much was happening he didn't understand, but he would do his best.

X-X

Stalking through the house, Rachnera made as little sound as possible. For a woman of her size one might think silence impossible, those people were wrong. Knowing what support beams creaked and which didn't, she selected the correct ones for her strands. Avoiding the planks of wood that whined when weight was applied, stretching to the max to avoid uncarpeted sections of floor. A woman on a mission, she moved from her loft to Katsuragi's room without a perceivable sound. Didn't hurt that much of the house were in their own rooms, or otherwise occupied.

Honey, Mero, and Miia were out at an aquarium, Honey trying to keep the girls attitude positive. Funny, in the past she'd have thought the others would be working for the human. Her Honey bucked the trend of human selfishness. HE had the threat over his head, yet he was going out of his way for all of them. Even more reason she loved him, and was doing her little spy work. As for the others, Suu, Papi, and Pyre were outside playing a new game…lawn darts. Rachnera wanted nothing to do with Papi and massive spikes of flying metal. Centorea was in her room, maintaining her damaged armor. A fight at a hospital…seriously that girl needed to think more with her head and less with Honor.

"Better move though, once he gets back it'll be back to the chaos," Rachnera spun her web. Walking along the strand less Katsuragi hear her approach, Rachnera hoped she didn't miss anything. That damned slacker Smith somehow got Honey a package. One not for him, but for Katsuragi. That alone got Rachnera's attention. Why go through all the effort of skullduggery when she could have just dropped it off. Where was she for that matter, woman had a habit of coming for Honey's cooking. Putting just enough silk on the door frame to mask sound, Rachnera opened it just enough to peek in.

Thankfully Katsuragi had her side to the door, attention on a laptop screen. Disheveled and wearing the same clothing as the day before, she typed furiously but grumbled under her breath. "If she wanted me to have this, why didn't she give me the stupid password!?" Misato grabbed a bottle and took a swig. Leaning in closer to the screen, she tried a few more passwords before furiously raking her fingers through her hair! Flopping down on her back, "They'll all be back soon, and I still don't know what Kuroko wanted me to know."

Stealthily moving in, easy with a tipsy Misato, Rachnera spied the screen for a few moments. Guess the slacker gave Misato some memory cards or something, she saw one in the port and another to the side. The screen flashing a prompt for a password, curious woman was never cautious. "Try Darling-kun with the at symbol," Rachnera covered Misato's mouth and felt the yelp of air against her chitin. Once the sound has passed, she pulled her digits away and waved, "What, I want to know what he got roped into as well. Maybe she found who has aims for him."

"Going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that. And why would that be her password, she wouldn't put something so simple!" Misato whispered harshly. But she tried regardless, any idea was a good idea it seemed, and when the prompt was not replaced with an error, but opened the folder, her jaw hung open. Casting a wicked eye at the invader, "Not a word from you. I thought if I could think of it, she wouldn't have used it."

Noting the time on the monitor, Rachnera's forelegs waved and made a clacking that filled the room. Crossing her arms, "Time is of the essence they say, right? So what did that layabout pass through MY Honey to you? If she added more to his trouble, I'll string her up from the horn of Unit-01." Honey had overly amorous girls all trying to protect him, garner his affection, and get that 'wife' of his to accept them. Was nearly killing him with their kindness! If Kuroko threw more his way, well…she might just have to prove some prejudice wasn't unwarranted.

Nodding to the truth of the statement, Misato went through the first of the cards. It was a collection of videos, no names only the small square of the first frame to designate what it might show. Most were black boxes, or a member of MON's face in their gear, hardly the stuff of legends. "Pick one, wouldn't be here without you. Judging from the timestamps and their attire, this was from the mission," she kept her words vague just in case the house had any hidden microphones.

"Let's start with the one with your hold ex on it?" Rachnera had to goad. Time and time again drunken Misato complained about one Ryouji Kaji, either out of actual anger or loneliness Rachnera didn't know. She used her actual finger to point to the video properly. Smirking as Misato groaned and uttered unintelligible words, some could take it and some couldn't.

When the video started, the pair watched a pale Kaji moving about the room and standing next to a sleeping Ayanami. Leaning in to see better, Rachnera nearly swiped at Katsuragi when the woman pushed her away. Ending up cheek to cheek for best co-viewing they both noticed. "She looks different/That isn't the same girl," they both muttered. While Rachnera was hard to compliment others, it made her think about her own figure and her self-esteem was only recovering at the pace Honey could aid with. But even Rachnera would say the Rei that would occasionally fly off with Honey was far more attractive than what they saw.

"What did she do? What did Ritsuko do to that…that…" Misato covered her mouth and shook her head. Opening another video, they watched and listened to the Cyclops utter fearful groans as she entered a room with a lone tube full of LCL. It was a welcome break to the previous video, funny to listen to the sniper so timid and afraid. Not of being found out, no Manako was wondering if Nerv was haunted and a ghost would get her.

Covering her mouth as a laugh threatened to escape her, Rachnera jerked away as she heard motion in the house. Not Honey, Papi would be much more vocal if he was, no they were moving inside for some reason. Using one of her legs to hold the door closed, just in case, she nodded towards the monitor, "Next video?"

"I'll turn the volume down. Last thing we need is for Papi-chan to think we're doing something fun in here. She'd fly through the wall," Misato tittered but still was waxen. The next video started black but soon became orange, it washed over the dark room and bathed both conspirators in its sick light. A massive tank of that Ayanami girl floated for all the world to see. Eyes open, smiling, and Rachnera could have sworn she heard some laughing. Misato turned to Rachnera with her hands firmly clamped over her mouth. What was happening here? She asked without words.

Exchanging the memory card out for the other, Rachnera typed in the same password and it worked. "I think she found something and worried she'd get found. Color me impressed she did anything dangerous. One video left…good thing too we're about out of time," Rachnera wasn't sure she wanted to see it though. The single image for the video showed a massive door, an Evangelion sized door. They had been watching videos for almost an hour. Pointing at the horrid imagery and sharing more than one sickening exchange of disbelief. It was time to end it, then go see Honey for some much needed mental detox.

"Going to have to get this exposed. The longer we sit on this…" Misato swallowed hard. Longer they kept it a secret, the larger the chance of being invaded themselves. Calling up the last video, they two watched until Rachnera could watch no more.

Rushing out of Katsuragi's room, nearly barreling through it, she did take the near instinctual act of slamming it shut. Door bounced as it cracked, opening a crack, but closed enough for Rachnera. Outside, she had to get outside and get some air. An angel, Nerv had an angel in its bowels. And that stupid good she had breathed in during those silly tests she took just to tease Honey with the suit? Why that was blood my dear, and she breathed it in…let it fill her whole body. All of them save Misato and Suu were contaminated with…with…

Rushing out the front door, Rachnera wasn't expecting Honey to be standing there and they collided with one another. Rolling over him, using her limbs to protect him by pressing him to her under thorax, while using her arms to protect herself. The spinning ended with them both on their sides, looking into one another's eyes. Seeing his concern, his fear for her, "I-uh-felt like it was my turn to pull a Papi on you. H-how was the…date?"

"Could you NOT assault him instantly when he gets home? I swear you 'girls' are just balls of hormones," Asuka chided as she yanked Honey out of Rachnera's legs. Helping the boy to stand, the returning group had two additional guests. Both, Rachnera noticed, were not very welcome. Leaning in close, examining the lad in ways the spider-woman considered to probing. "Not hurt or anything are you, she's covered in sharp and pointy bits after all. Poisonous?" Asuka asked both Honey and the new guest.

One Hikari Hokari gingerly grabbed Honey's arm and found a long scrap on it. Of course she would, she was the one that found the accidental scrap on the younger daughter. "Not poisonous, but it's big and could get infected. Should clean it quickly. H-hello Rachnera-san, been awhile," Hikari bowed lightly to her one-time houseguest.

"Why are you two here, and why is she so…" Rachnera addressed the humans first and Mero second. She'd have asked Miia herself why she was so doe eyed and blushing like an idiot…but Miia was in her own world right now. Getting off the ground, she was about to grab out for Honey when Papi flew out the door and collided with him…they went spinning again. Papi must have felt her dominance in Honey rolling was challenged. Exasperated, Rachnera shook her head, "Girl is going to break something someday." And she doubted it was any part of Papi that got hurt when the rolling when too far.

Alternating among the brewing madness, Mero addressed the elder among them, thank the Gods for that one's decorum. Cleaning her throat just a little, "Beloved saved Miia-chan from a rather aggressive Dragonnewt that we met at the aquarium. She took Miia-chan out on a boat, we followed and collided into them before the assault could happen. But…" Mero had a bit of hero worship or adoration as well, guess Honey must have done another silly thing.

"That idiot started to rip the freaks clothing off. He CLAIMS he thought it was a guy and just trying to get HIM dry, but the freak was a woman and ran off in its undergarments. We saw the last part of that, helped him drag THAT one home and push Meroune-san back," Asuka huffed as Papi continued to accost Honey while trying to take off with him. Pointing at the house, "Can we go inside, still damp and I want to warm up, and he promised some food."

Waving her legs at the door, Rachnera leaned back and put her palm to chin, "You ARE looking thinner. Not getting enough food are you? My, I think you'd hardly be a mouthful at this point, girl." And she wasn't joking, why she didn't send them away. A deep scar in her heart was due to the Hokari family, letting that girl into her home was nearly an affront Rachnera wouldn't allow. But she wasn't without heart, something many wouldn't believe, so she let them in so the sickly girl could eat. "I'll grab them, just help Miia-chan in before she snaps into her more…carnal mode," Rachnera loved watched Soryu squirm knowing Honey didn't share her prejudice.

"Darling was so cool, so romantic…" Miia muttered as Hokari took her hand and started leading the lamia. A new necklace was hanging about the woman's neck, silver and shiny. Eyes on Honey…well one Papi wasn't covering him with her wings as they continued to spin and tumble…playing Papi's pre-game. Thankfully a dazed Miia was a pliable Miia and the girl was able to yank some motion, and Mero was easily propelled with her chair into the house.

Getting some web ready, Rachnera encased Papi's wings with it when they were free of Honey's arms. "Alright, think you better dial it back, Papi. We have guests, Honey needs to cook, and if you keep doing what you're doing he's going to get arrested for indecent exposure," she winked at the disheveled lad. His shirt was riding high, his slacks unbuckled, and his eyes wide and whirling.

"But Papi and Hubby were playing! We haven't played since…last time we played!" Papi cried as she was strung up on the tree. Damned eternally happy girl had 'played' three days ago, and Honey did his best to spend time with everybody…some people just couldn't appreciate the effort others spent on them. But once Papi learned…for the umpteenth time…that the web was elastic she started bouncing in her confines laughing and forgot about the near public display.

Shaking the funk out of his head, Honey was dizzy and would have fallen over had Rachnera not caught him. "Sorry bout that Rachnee-chan. Both when I hit you, and needing to get Papi-chan to calm…or at least forget," Honey tittered a little as Papi's laughter filled the yard. Looking down at the hand still holding his, he brought it up and kissed the knuckle, "Something wrong?"

"You psychic or something? Somehow you just know when," Rachnera shook her head. When she was feeling the worst, self-conscious, or just plain depressed Honey had a kind word, a gentle act, or a very private moment in her loft. Memories of those videos came back, so she hugged him, and she lied, "Just not liking seeing that Hokari girl. Her father was the one that sold me. But if he hadn't, we wouldn't have met?" A great cover for sure, but fears of all the balls in the air was the great fear.

Hugging Rachnera back, "I'll never leave you. None of us here will. But…if Soryu and Hokari are here, I'll need to get more food for supper. Mind watching over them? After the issue with Draco, Miia-chan and Mero-chan are a bit…" He shrugged and headed back for the gate, "Anything you want?"

Sniffing hard, words like that always struck her core, stupid sappy Honey! Waving him off, "A coffee would be good. Feel like I could use one." A nice stiff drink was necessary today. Following him until he got to the shop, never once did she suspect he saw her, she returned to find…yeah Soryu and Pyre were arguing, great. Time for big sister to punish her younger ones for being loud and selfish.

X-X

Shinji was being stupid, yes, but a moment alone was actually something very nice. Oh he still was happy with life and all the people in it, but every once and awhile some alone time was great. Shinji lost most of that once he lost his room to Pyre. House only had so many rooms, and the last guest room wasn't set up yet. Didn't make sense to do it up for him, not when so many were wanting to foster him. So rather than get somebody to accompany him to the shop for groceries...he violated Misato's decree and went alone. What were the odds his stalker would attack now of all times? Late afternoon in the shopping arcade, hardly the most dangerous of places.

Sun was a little overcast, but still poked out here and there to make the walk enjoyable. People moved about randomly as he neared the shops, he was happy to see more than one Extra-Species among them. Made him happy to see more inclusive locations for them, needed more and more! Not stupid, Shinji knew not every location could accommodate some of the larger of them, but at least try. Just like the aquarium! That had been...humiliating in the end, but at the start dare Shinji think romantic? "I'm pretty dense to that stuff...but at least we try," he giggled.

A man gave him a queer look as Shinji spoke to himself, but the lad didn't care much. Seeing the 'kissing fish' with Miia and replicating the show, only until Mero explained the truth of the fish. Then the dolphin show where Mero showed off her exceptional swimming skills, Miia reminded him of her new swimsuit for his next bout of training. Picturing Miia in that dental floss with heart patches...yeah his heart got beating. Then as he got Miia her heart shaped snake necklace Drake attacked.

Well, not really 'attack' more an aggressive wooing attempt. Shinji got there after Drake got Miia out on a boat to 'talk about cold blooded traits', knocked them both into the lake and…

"How was I to know she binded her chest," Shinji asked nobody in particular. But he had worried the Dragonnewt would pass out from the cold, took the clothing off and made a huge misunderstanding. He meant well, he kept telling himself that. Miia saw his 'heroic' act as far greater than simply yelling as Mero pushed the boat. Getting a good idea, "I'll make both of them something special today!" A special dinner for both of them, a personalized dish to end the dual date.

Getting into his favorite grocery store, it was a family owned place that let a few kobolds work there, Shinji grabbed a basket and went about filling it up. Vegetables for Centorea (and those that didn't notice where he snuck them in), salmon for Papi and Mero, chicken for Miia, beef for Rachnera and Pyre, and lastly a case of Yebisu for Misato. His beloved guardian, slime, and he could pick and choose among all the options. Cooking was his best manner of calming everybody. A good meal calmed the mind, got them all talking and happy, and he enjoyed watching them enjoy the dishes.

Standing in line, the basket weighing heavily on his elbow, Shinji felt that sensation of being watched again. Nerves, it had to just be nerves, but damned if he didn't think he saw a flash of purple, that odd crescent shape, and silver. "Just thinking to hard, just worried," and he'd be lying if he didn't accept he was. Glad so many people were about, nobody would attack him if he was surrounded by others and they'd get caught! But knowing somebody wanted to kill him, that worked on his brain.

"Ah, Shin-Shin, how goes it!" Tamid the male of the pair of kobolds working at the shop asked. Quickly scanning everything he tossed the items to his sister Mirrim as if it were a race. A trait Shinji noticed all kobolds shared, they were very energetic. Getting to the booze, "Katsuragi-san already running out? That woman is a tank! Give any thought to my offer?" Flinching his head to his sister who was bagging with extreme efficiency.

Handing over his payment card, Shinji waved his hand negative, "I think I'd be wasted on Mirrim-san. Not athletic enough at all. Pyre-san though, I could ask her. Mirrim-san alright training a salamander?" It was a marvel to watch the two go from full basket to bags in moments. And Shinji had a small sneaking suspicion that Tamid was more hoping Shinji and Mirrim hit it off rather than he just get some physical training from her.

Handing Shinji his bags, big ol' smile on her face, Mirrim nodded confidently, "Salamander? Never thought of training one of them! They're super strong! How about both of you then! You'd need to be there to bring her over anyway! Get some definition to that frame of yours!" Another trait of the species, endless positive emotion!

"I'll ask her, ask all of the girls at the house. Thanks again," Shinji was a bit overwhelmed by such raw optimistic energy. Putting his charge card back into his pocket, he quickly fled less they try harder to recruit him. They could be very convincing when they wanted to be. Leaving the shop, he made his way to an outdoor coffee cart for a little treat for everybody, not just Rachnera. Getting in line, he yelped when he felt a tap on his shoulder, spinning around, expecting a massive bulk of a man or a wiry insane person from the movies he relaxed when he saw, "Ritsuko-san? What are you doing here?"

Pointing at the coffee cart, she winked at him, "You're not the only person that likes coffee Ikari-kun. What brings you out alone? Would have thought Misato wouldn't let you. Not with, you know." Pulling a cigarette out of her pocket she popped it into her mouth but didn't light it. But she was close, far closer than she normally stood to the lad.

Touji's sister popped into Shinji's mind. Didn't Touji say it was Ritsuko that gave him the pill that turned Mari into a zombie? That was illegal, that was...why was Ritsuko here? Feeling more uncomfortable now with zombie Mari in mind, "She wouldn't, I kind of snuck out. Went on a date with Miia-chan and Mero-chan, when we ran into Soryu-san. She invited herself over for dinner...I needed to stock up and wanted some alone time." Could he ask Ritsuko about Rei? His darling hybrid companion was missing for a few days, same with all of MON. He didn't buy Misato's excuse of a 'prolonged mission.'

Keeping in step with Shinji as they queued for beverages, Ritsuko nodded and rifled through her pockets. Her voice a bit muffled as she kept the butt in her mouth as she spoke, "Makes sense. We all need SOME time alone. Just don't go to any places without people. So how are things at the house. Been meaning to visit more, but busy with projects. Have a girls night out with Misato and Kuroko. Kuroko been over lately?" Pulling out her wallet and a small ampule of LCL, Shinji couldn't help but wonder why the woman had that stuff with her.

"No she's not been. Misato-san says she's on some mission or something with MON," Shinji's unease increased tenfold. Shouldn't Ritsuko know that already? Putting in his rather sizable order, Shinji prayed the man worked fast, he was wanting to leave. Pointing at the vial of LCL, "What is that for?" It wasn't going to be for her coffee he hoped. Elbow starting to hurt, Shinji shifted the bags from arm to arm, he wasn't getting his free arm closer to Ritsuko just in case. No...not at all.

Handing over the vial, Ritsuko nodded but Shinji thought he saw a petite frown, "Forgot about that. And this is for you. Give this to that slime of yours and it should increase her mental abilities for quite some time. Give it a try." Putting the vial into his bag, leaning way to close to him, those eyes were cold and calculating.

Taking the tray of various drinks, Shinji nodded way to fast to be regular. Stammering just a little, to rattled now, "S-sure I will. I can understand her, but the others get confused. T-thanks, I'll let Misato-san know you're wanting to visit!" With a quick bow, he walked off with a hurried step, not afraid of Ritsuko at all, nope, this was totally his normal walking speed!

Once he got a solid two blocks away from Ritsuko, heading down streets he never used before, Shinji stopped his flight and took a heavy breath. "That was strange...very to convenient," Shinji feared. He had never seen Ritsuko in that part of town before, was she spying on the house for some reason? Wouldn't doubt it, not with all the other oddities going on right now. Taking stock of his current position, on a street corner...bereft of people, he swallowed hard.

"You, child of man. The one closest to death, embraced by her cowl many times already. I have come for thine soul to ferry it to the after life," a dry and flat voice called out.

Turning rigidly to the side, gazing across the street, Shinji blinked several times hoping it was just an illusion. Time spent with Rei had trained Shinji's ear to more 'bland' voices, and he picked up hitches of unease and forced confidence amid the docile tones. "Um...h-hello? Are you talking to me?" he stalled with the dumbest questions he could think of.

Walking slowly across the street, the woman was clearly not human. Clad in a leather like black top with armored belly and leggings, a long cowl that went down past her knees, skin a light blue, hair long and silver, oh and she had a scythe! As she got closer, Shinji noticed her eyes gold on black! An Extra-Species no doubt! Pointing her scythe at him, "I am Death Incarnate, a Huntress of Death! And I have come for you. Again and again ye have faced oblivion's gate and turned away. On the brink of being my prey yet avoiding my final blow. And ye were present when I was denied the soul of a young maiden! But now I have you!"

"You were there when I saw Mari-chan! So she did..." Shinji held his hand up and then felt very cold. Mari HAD died. Whatever Ritsuko gave Mari, it activated when she died! Better zombie than dead, at least that was how Mari felt right now. Back on the street, Shinji was oddly reminded of some of the kids at his old school. They pretended to be super heroes, villains, having super powers, and all sorts of silly things. They talked just like this woman was now. "S-so, my name is Ikari Shinji...you know that already. W-what is your name?" he couldn't help but notice her pear shaped legs, shapely body, and attractive features. He had become a connoisseur of beautiful Extra-Species girls.

Standing right before the curb, the woman took her scythe in both hands. "I haft told you my name already! You may refer to me as the Huntress of Death...and I shall now claim thy soul!" she swung her scythe with full force.

Shinji didn't flinch, he'd seen this act as well! Noticing the scythe had a convenient gap in the underside of it. Just as he expected, the scythe went around his neck and his head was positioned in that hole. "You're an Extra-Species girl right? Does your host family know you're out? You can come home with me until we contact..." Shinji was cut off as a moving truck barreled past them both far to fast. That was when the woman's head fell off and started rolling down the hill.

Lacking a head, the body started to panic and flailed about comically, the scythe hitting the ground did make a heavy metal clang. That sound got Shinji to realize something...it hadn't been a total fake as he suspected! Ok...this wasn't the person that threatened him, but she was still dangerous. "Well when you have your head. You're a Dullahan!" Shinji finally put it all together.

Pointing down the hill, the body obviously didn't hear him, and just frantically whirled about. "Oh, yeah...s-stay here? No..." leaving a headless body on a corner would cause a problem. Putting down his groceries and grabbing the scythe, thing was heavy, and the woman's hand, Shinji ran down after the rolling ball that was screaming loud enough for him to follow.

It was hard to do, the body he lead wasn't the most graceful without the its head, and the massive scythe, but Shinji kept his speed up enough to keep the head in sight. It bounced off the curb and landed in the soft grassy loam of a park. When he got to it, "Um...are you alright?" It was comical, a deadpan head glaring at him, embarrassment fully on display, but Shinji kept his laughter at bay. Picking up the head, he handed it to the waiting body, "B-better?"

"One doesn't just touch a Dullahan's head without asking permission mortal! I should cut ye down where you stand! B-but you did aid me...so today I shall allow you to keep your candle aflame..." the words were broken when her stomach rumbled loudly and she looked away again.

This time he did let out a single laugh, and flinched when she glared again, "S-sorry. If you're hungry miss, you can come home with me like I said before. I've a lot of Extra-Species at my house. Sure we can fix you something you'd like to eat. And we can contact your host family." He started back up the hill, longer he waited the better the chances somebody would steal his food.

"I have no need of a mortal clan to cling too! I am here to reap your soul, so where you go I am to follow as your eternal shadow. B-but if you want to feed me...thanks. A-and the name is Lala," Lala's tone shifted from her powerful act to a timid squeak mid sentence.

Thankfully his food hadn't been taken, he handed one of the bags to his new friend. Wondering if he had just got another boarder for the house, Shinji lead Lala to the house. Sure enough the girls were terrified about his absence, doubly so when they all learned it WAS Lala that sent the note...well one fear gone. And she terrified Miia and disgusted Centorea as Lala showed she could drink by pouring liquid right down her throat hole. Odd trick, Shinji was glad he didn't see it.

X-X

Notes

Story is nearing its end, maybe two or three chapters left. This was supposed to just be a quick silly story but it's grown a bit longer...glad it did. Was a funny idea of mixing these two anime together. Didn't know how I'd do it at the start, but I feel its stupid but an enjoyable read. Hope you enjoy it still.

Later

Mercaba


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer

Time rolls on. Was an odd Easter, first 'real' one since my father past. Last year we were all to much in shock to really accept it. Odd, but good to see family. Work has been a thunder cunt of 'do all the things not your old role' cause we wanna save money and you work hard...stupid pipelines. And Sekiro is trying to give me a heart attack...grrr….

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 14

X-X

Keeping her distance…but not to much of a distance, Miia watched Lala as best as her nerves would allow. Scary things just didn't mix with her to well though, and Lala's little head trick put Miia into panic mode. It was just the most horrid thing to see, that hole leading down Lala's throat…thinking of it gave Miia goose bumps. But Darling was in danger, according to Lala, so Miia had to stay near him to protect him! Even if it meant seeing Lala's body wandering around without a head, as she was doing right now.

The headless body was flailing about madly trying to get Papi and Suu to stop tossing the dispassionate head back and forth like a ball. It ran from girl to girl, always to late to catch the wide eyed but silent head. Finally tripping over a branch, the heavily garbed body went rolling along the backyard and…

"Darling look out!" Miia called out but was unable to intervene. If she tried to stop Lala's body, she'd invariably see down that scarf again and faint, so she called out loudly. Darling, never for a moment showing fear over the countless comments he was 'a hairs breath away from death, stood over a grill making supper. He looked up from the smoke and saw the body coming his way. Slowly approaching, Miia could already tell he wasn't going to get out of the way, "Cerea-chan get him!" When in doubt get the centaur to do it!

As if the centaur could teleport from the opposite end of the yard to intercept, Darling stood ready to catch the Dullahan's body. "I've got you!" he called out loud enough for both the body and head to hear…if they could both do as such nobody wanted to ask/known. Had Lala not being in such a heavy and cumbersome costume Darling would have done fine, such was not the case however. Just as his arms wrapped around her, the woman's foot caught on her cape, tripped, and the pair went hard to the ground and Darling just barely missed smashing his head against the grill. With a body on his stomach, air knocked from lungs, he airlessly asked, "O-ok?"

Slithering closer to them, Miia saw Centorea was racing over as well…Rachnera and Misato gone somewhere inside and unhelpful and Mero's chair didn't work well in the grass, the two that could have done something felt a bit like failures. Reaching down for Darling without looking, Miia shivered when she felt a finger go…oh gods it went inside! "D-D-D-D-arling...you…o-ok?" it was went and slimy! Yanking her hand back as if it had touched toxic waste, she turned to find her beloved and saw both still on the ground. Worried, she was so fearful for his safety now, "Are you alright, not hurt?"

"I'm good, missed the grill, Lala-san are you alright? Papi-chan, Suu-chan, give her back her head please. Not nice to tease her," Darling did NOT sound alright. Dazed and groggy, he kept his eyes closed. The body atop him did not move either, it ran its hands over his chest poking and prodding him as best it could. Miia couldn't help but notice the pearlike shape that body had. His head moved towards the approaching hoof clops, "Cerea-chan, could you help her up, I think she's dizzy."

Doing just as asked, Centorea bent at her knees to hook her arms under the armpits of the bulking mass and lift it up. Much like Miia, Centorea did her best to not gaze into the scarf wrapped pit of penultimate despair. "I haft failed to keep thee safe, Master. If ye would let me be at your side at all times to keep this one's threat at bay?" Centorea pressed her wishes. The three days Lala had been with them, Centorea continually asked to stay at his side at ALL times…made snuggle time rare if you weren't a quadruped.

"Sorry Hubby, we were just playing. Did we do bad?" Papi asked as she flew over and landed next to the growing troupe. Without hands, she left the actual carrying of the long haired shikigami to Suu. Had Miia not caught her, Papi would have taken Lala's place on his stomach. But Papi now had Miia's tail around her and Miia 'played' with the harpy by throwing her into the air. Girl giggled as she went flying again, nothing got to Papi for long.

Gently wrapping her tail around Darling's waist, she pulled him up and used her advantage to pull him in close. "Darling, are you sure you're alright, you look a little pale," Miia ran her hand behind his head and gasped. Slick, did he get cut or something? Turning him around yet still keeping him in her coils, she weaved through his scalp. Swallowing hard, she did find a small gash, "You're bleeding! Did you hit a rock, should we get Katsuragi or…or…" Yanking Darling in close, she was ready to take off to a hospital to get him stitches or…or…whatever he needed! Then they'd flee the city! Flee the soul sucking Dullahan and start their life together!

Running the back of his hand gently against Miia's cheek, Darling expertly disarmed her fears, "Just a scratch is all. I'll put some paper towels or a bandage on it. No need to worry. Alright? And I'll be just fine Cerea-chan. This was just an accident caused by some roughhousing. We should just keep living our lives as we did. No reason to fear." How Darling could be so courageous in the face of the spectral horror, Miia did not know! But he did not fear Lala, hell he was downright chummy with her. Freeing himself from Miia's ensnarement, he went back to cooking. Steaks, hamburgers, grilled veggies, hot dogs, various fish, and a large bowl of potato salad, he had insisted on today's barbeque to help calm things.

Suu however had her own plans. After handing Lala back her head, and waiting for Darling to be free of others, she approached her beloved master. "Suu can heal you! Suu make you all better!" before anybody could stop her, Suu enveloped Darling's head. Going from breathing normally to having his head encased in Suu's liquid form, Darling starting flailing about and striking about. Leaping over Miia's tail, bouncing off of Centorea's flank, everybody could see air bubbles leaving his mouth as Suu smiled on blissfully ignorant of what she was causing.

"I'll save thee Master!" Centorea acted faster than Miia could and snatched the plastic bag Darling use to transport the vegetables from kitchen to yard. Wrapping it over his head, synching it tightly, she yanked up hard, and took Suu with her. Spinning the bag around quickly, "Suu-chan, Master doth need air to live! Ye should have just wrapped the back of his head!" Tossing the bag over to Miia, Centorea pulled a wicked trick and grabbed Darling. Pulling him in close, a lovers hug, his face pressed against her chest, she held him tight, "Mayhap I should take Master away for a time, let all of this calm?"

Lounging in a small 'kiddy pool' that Darling purchased for Papi and her, Mero called out nervously, "I do believe you are suffocating Beloved. Maybe give him a chance to breathe? Would be a…tragedy if he were to get hurt after you aided him!" In her swimsuit, the mermaid appeared quite the dichotomy of expressions, one was overjoyed at the personal gifts (swimsuit and pool), while her tragedy mode was triggered and she was watching as Darling started to slow his flailing about.

Spinning Darling around in Centorea's now prone hands, Lala smirked. "It be as I have foretold Mortals. This man is on the precipice between the land of the living and the realm of the dead. I shant miss his crossing, and shall harness his soul as mine own. All worlds are at my mercy, heavens, hells, and this mortal plane be my domain to reap my souls!" She dusted Darling off, getting her hands mucky and covered in cast off Suu essence, her stomach rumbled, she added weaker and without the flowery language, "And if you don't let him, food will burn."

"You heard her, and she's right," Miia pointed at the lounging Mero then Lala as she gently tugged Darling out of Centorea's hold with her tail. Holding the Suu bag, the girl was thrashing to get out so Miia let her. Wanting ever so much to just grab Darling and flee, she reigned in that need. A quick peek at where he was hurt showed Suu had actually healed it, good girl. Forming a perimeter around him with her tail, "Anything we can do to help you finish? Should we go get Katsuragi and Rachnera?" She'd send Papi to do it if it was time.

Rubbing at the back of his head, finding it just as Miia did only slimier haired, Darling shook his head. "Misato-san said she's doing work and needs Rachee-chan's help with it. I'll bring them some food later. So today is just for us! Papi-chan, you feel up for playing catch with yours? We haven't had a chance to stretch your wings since…" Darling opened the grill and paused. Life changed when Lala appeared, and it wasn't just the Dullahan. Smith, Ayanami, and MON were missing, and even Miia was growing nervous. Hell even Akagi hadn't been showing up, and lastly whatever was on the memory card Darling gave to Katsuragi kept the woman and Rachnera busy.

Shaking his head hard, Darling started piling up stacks of food on his serving plate. Taking the delicacy laden tray to a waiting spread out cloth blanket near Mero's pool, "Let's just eat and enjoy each other's company. Whatever happens is going to happen, I'm not going anywhere, and once Misato-san has a plan…" Things would change.

Hearing Darling's phone vibrate from over by the grill, Miia had to be herself and stole the device for a moment. Peaking at the message, she was tempted to delete it once she saw it. Stupid Pan again! Merino texted Darling almost as much as she did, but Merino got a free pass with sending saucy pictures! 'I'm needing a sheering again' was the title while the image was clearly sent to entice! Nobody took a picture wearing THAT and posing as Merino was just to ask for some aid…maybe Miia would ask Darling to help her shed again. Only fair right?

"Your Pan texted you again…not fair she can send you pictures but you ban us," Miia took up her favorite position at Darlings side. Handing over the phone, she accepted the plate of seasoned and smoked meats. Smelled wonderful, looked perfect, and Miia was already salivating, "Oh, are you saving some for Pyre-chan? Be a shame for her to miss this, grilled is her…you didn't know she was having a family meeting did you?" Miia nearly dropped her plate. All this time, she thought maybe Darling forgot out his 'wife' since she was gone. Then it struck, the grill was meant to be more steps in getting the misses to open up more, just Pyre had an unexpected clan meeting.

Her hears flipping and flapping, tail thrashing about, Centorea munched her vegie tray happily, "Master haft made Pyre-san's food first, less the spices…overwhelm me again. I must confess, thyne…wife…is much stronger of character than I haft first thought. Strong in spirit, bold of action, yet opening up to all of us. A shame she not be here, but I suspect Master has other plans for her return?" Any attempt at being stoic was lost as she ate loudly and moaned sensuously as she did.

"I…uh…yeah…part of why she is gone right now. W-we're going to start sleeping in the same room. Different beds, but same room. She went home to speak to her mothers," Darling blushed as he confessed to Centorea's comment. Reeling back, he tossed more bits of hotdog up into the air for the laughing Papi that never missed a bite. Not eating himself, but a plate at his side had a mix of everything, "Everything good? Anybody need something to drink or anything?"

"Beloved, you need to eat as well. It has been a trying time as of late, but do not think we've not noticed your actions. We wish to be here for you, just as you are for us. Eat, drink, and make merry with us. If you don't…you won't be able to…c-continue your…um…swimming lessons with me," Mero played with her fingers as she looked at everything that wasn't humanoid. Ah yes the 'swimming' lessons, Miia had spied one lesson. Going to need to find something to 'train' Darling in too. Centorea had her martial training that always ended in pampering, Rachnera had her 'sewing', and Mero's swimming…yeah her rivals had tricks Miia needed to counter. Mero's swimming was all underwater where Mero breathed FOR darling…then it ended in…tricky girl.

Snuggling up close, Miia stole Darling's plate. "If you HAVE to play with Papi now, I'll just feed you. Say 'aaah'," Miia always wanted to do this. With Darling at an impasse, eat and please those that he loved or resist and be forced, he relented. Cutting thin cuts, Miia felt that shiver of emotion work down her neck to the tip of her tail. Love, pure and beautiful, she felt it radiate out him, and saw the others felt it too. Mixing up what she gave him, Miia saw Centorea eying her enviously as Lala went to get more food…it was time for Darling to relax. Eating far less than they wanted, Darling did at least eat some as they all chatted and basked in the oneness of the group. Sure, some were missing, but they were not forgotten, and the circle would be made whole again.

After the supper was finished, Darling bagging up the leftovers, the group continued to stay outside until the street lights came on and they were bathed in darkness. Future was uncertain, but they'd each fight their hardest to maintain this family. Word from home, mother was wanting to visit, Miia would deal with that. Lala continued to hint that the mortals couldn't keep her from Darling's soul. And eventually Misato and Rachnee came out to eat and were their aloof selves. Miia was going to have to get Centorea to help pry some info from those two. No fair keeping secrets that caused problems.

One by one though, they all had something they 'needed' to do, well in Papi's case Mero pulled the harpy inside to finish some schooling. Lastly it was Darling and her under the starlight. Good, they realized the first girl got to go first! Was always a pain to get them to accept her position as matriarch over Darling's heart. They didn't talk, didn't need to. Sitting with hands held firmly together, leaning against one another, they watched the moon sail over the city. At her unspoken request, she scooped him up and the pair slithered into her room via her window.

They tried to be quiet, maybe they succeeded, Miia didn't know for sure or even care much. Today was her day, tomorrow would be somebody elses…didn't matter to her. Initial plan was to get a man to share with how many others back home? Just had to get those missing members found, then Miia could make the real plan to stealing away with Darling for a while. Darling, Pyre, and her off on a honeymoon. Yes, a good plan was necessary.

X-X

Leaving the commander's office, Misato let out a long held breath. No word about the break-in, no comment about Kuroko, and only an offhand comment from Fuyutski about the newlyweds. Considering herself lucky, considering what she knew, Misato was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Feeling her armpits leaking sweat, jacket did a great job of masking both visual and scent of her anxiety, she wanted a shower more than anything right now. But she had a little work left to do here before leaving.

Heading from the gargantuan doors down to where the actual magic happened, Misato saw the typical cast of characters. A few techs fixing a bay of computers, a lone janitor cleaning out the trash, and her support staff. Good, time to learn a bit more about them and if they knew anything about the nightmares beneath them. Gods, what did she do? Knowing something existed did not give somebody a clear answer in how to react to it. The moment Misato acted, all the dragons would be let loose for good or ill. And how much did she NOT know.

"Hey Makoto-kun, you're looking…thinner," Misato actually had to do a double take. Waving at the man as he scanned the city, he jerked and a manga fell from its hiding place. Where before the man was thin, a little extra fat from a sedentary lifestyle of a computer tech, now was lean and showing a bit of muscle mass. Leaning over to give him a clear 'I'm looking at you but out of worry' look, she had to wonder why? Giving him a cheeky smile, her chin I the crook of her thumb and forefinger, "Trying to impress the ladies?"

Actually laughing a little, far from the nervous mess he used to be around Misato, Makoto grabbed a plastic bottle holding an unknown chalky looking drink. Taking a swig, "Only one. I think I told you, or maybe just the bridge crew, I've started going to a new gym. Extra-Species owned and ran, a kobold named Polt took a liking to me. Been spending more time together and she's a fitness buff…so guess she's making me one too." He scratched at his cheek, a little embarrassed by his confession.

Ah so Makoto had moved on, no longer pining after her from the sidelines? Good for him! Misato was learning the longer that Kuroko was gone, she had somebody in her heart, well two people mainly and a lovely growing family of odd girls. Patting the geek on the shoulder, she flashed him the thumbs up, "I hear Kobolds have almost infinite energy, that true? Why you're pounding that stuff? She isn't making you burn the midnight oil is she?" Working all day, exercise all afternoon, and who knew what he did all night? Might burn a guy out.

"K-Katsuragi-san! I can't tell you that! N-new laws about human and Extra-species DO allow fo-for that but…" Makoto took the more base idea from Misato's vague allusion. Scooping up his book, he tossed it to a pile under his desk. Shaking his head, off his stride, "I'm getting some odd readings off the coast. Not exactly like the volcano, but close. Could be an angel approaching." The obvious attempt to shift the subject was so blunt it could hold a door open.

Pink tinged cheeks as well, Misato was glad Makoto wasn't looking at her. Taking a peek about the bridge, glad nobody was caring about them at the moment, Misato let herself calm. Yeah, easy to assume she meant he was tossing the kobold a bone. Stupid sex was always on her mind right now. Been awhile for her, and her wards were all having a massive fuck fest! Maybe she should rent Shinji out to the Extra-Species community as he was seemingly an expert at pleasing them…sounded that way at least. Miia really sang the other day when they 'tried' to keep it quiet.

Once her own odd images of Makoto and Polt left her mental image bank, she had met the kobold when the girls ate a bit too much and wanted to give exercise a try, she slapped his shoulder again. With a quick two puff guffaw, "Well don't forget we're trying to get more marriages between humanity and them. Ikari-kun already jumped in…no reason not to follow suit. Not just playing with her right?" That's right, get him distracted and flustered, then hit him with the real question to gauge his reaction.

"Marriage?!" Makoto covered his face with his muscle building formula, "I won't lie and say we haven't…mentioned it." Who mentioned it to whom, well that was a fact lost in the man's dripping face. Cleaning himself off with a tissue, he threw the sopping thing away with disdain. Pointing at the odd blip on his screen, "A-anything else you needed Katsuragi-san, really want to check in on this."

Waving her hand dismissively, "Nothing really. You stay on that. But you ever catch anything odd from the base around Terminal Dogma before?" She observed how his eyes went hard, confused, but not worried. No, he didn't know anything, unless Makoto suddenly learned how to lie to Misato.

Shaking his head, "No, never considered it. Why would I? Thought if the angels breech we'd all be died. D-did you want me to?" If the idea wasn't already in his mind, it was now.

Giving a neither yes or no shrug, Misato hoped he took some initiative to back up the videos for that extra level of leverage. "Just curious is all. Keep up the good work, and give Polt my regards. She's been trying to recruit Miia and Mero as swim instructors," with a wave, Misato headed off to her next check. Maya. The video was telling enough that some high grade tech was at use for the Rei-quarium and the odd tube. Somebody with some knowledge and skill had been tapped. Only her feeling of friendship kept Misato from jumping on the easiest solution. "Ritsuko wouldn't do that, she wouldn't help with whatever is going on down there," but who better than the head scientist at Nerv?

When Misato tapped Maya's shoulder, the girl nearly leapt out of her chair. Spinning quickly around, hand going to her slim boyish chest, Maya's head bounced about frantically as a child would before they tried something 'personal.' Glassy eyed, "Oh it's you Katsuragi-san. Was hoping it was sempai, she's been missing for a few days. No-call, no-show. You know she isn't the type to do something like that. I tried her apartment, but the number is disconnected and I don't have her cellphone. Getting worried." Worried was a word for it, frantic more likely.

"Alright, calm down a little Ibuki-kun. I have her number, I'll give her a call. Sound good?" Misato was off her plan. But then again seeing a wide-eyed and nearly crying Maya had not factored into Misato's simple plan. Then again, if Maya was working with the commander's she'd not be so worried about one missing woman. It took emotion, care, to worry about somebody. Misato worried, worried more and more each day MON was missing. With a breath, "Any word on Ayanami's release from her medical leave? Shin-chan's been aching to see her."

Head jerking back in confusion, Maya's nose scrunched up as she shifted her weight about, "Ayanami? She's on medical leave? I was going to ask Sempai about the next set of tests for the pilots and the…uh…well not sub-pilots but Ikari-kun's little haram when I noticed she's been gone." Maya actually smiled at that, giggling despite her fears, girl liked to hear stories about the girls and Shinji.

"Must be something she hasn't setup yet then, I'll ask," Misato pulled her phone out and opened it. Leaving the bridge, dialing Ritsuko's number, Misato started heading towards her car. If Ritsuko didn't answer, it was time to act. Did not take a long stretch of imagination to find hypotheticals here. If Ritsuko WAS working with the commanders, if MON had been captured or…, then it wasn't incredulous to think the same happened to Ritsuko. "I'll have to get somebody to help if that's the case," police or JSDF she didn't know.

After a few rings, the phone answered, "Oh thank you for calling! Misato ya gotta get over my place. I need some help in…well just get over here. If ya can get Shinji-kun, bring him too, going to need his help with a BIG favor. Can't…ooh that's wav…." The phone crashed and went to silence.

"Ritsuko? Ritsuko you still on the line?" Misato was just mystified by the odd call. Pulling her keys out, she felt the telltale signs of webbing flicking about her thighs…how Rachnera was so skilled at fishing with that stuff was to fantastical to believe. Without looking about, "You hear that?" She 'dropped' her keys to stall to get some talk with her co-conspirator.

A skittering could be heard above, staying out of the cameras, "I did. Sounds like she's…occupied. Do you want me to get Honey? He's likely getting out of school right now. Wait too long and who knows who'll grab him." Oh that was funny, Rachnera was planning on absconding with her 'honey' for a little while by the sound of it. Misato did notice at least once a week the spider-woman just so happened to return late with an out of breath Shinji.

"Better. She'd not ask for him for no reason. And she did sound a bit strange. Be quick but don't come in unless I tell you. And…don't get sidetracked," she had to goad, it was her way. Hearing more skittering, Misato unlocked the car and fired it up. Feeling the engine purr, the vibrations and pulsation of the car was neigh on a drug for her. Fears, worries, and anxiety grew with each moment…something was going to happen soon for good or ill. Hitting the streets, Misato took the direct path to Ritsuko's and as she parked was reminded of the pay gap. The house was lovely, but damned if this apartment complex didn't look extra special.

Knowing the door guard, Misato just winked at him and did a small leg kick. Guy just rolled his eyes but opened the door regardless. "Katsuragi-san, come to check on Akagi-san?" the young man inquired. Shutting the door behind the guest, the guarded nature of this high rise was on overt display. Clean, sterile, and white were the words of the day for the lobby. Just the guard, while linoleum tiles, and the steel plated elevator.

"Somebody has to check on her, can't leave my friend alone all the time. Boring day?" she hit the button to call for the elevator. Did Ritsuko ever have guests other than Kuroko and her? Kicking her show on tighter, she noticed the man noticing her. He wasn't unattractive, bit plain and well defined, but she could tell he wasn't eying her out of attraction. No, this man was all business while on the clock, and he was noticing how Misato's purse moved, saw the outline of what was inside. Clearing her throat as the door chimed, "Something wrong? Somebody else been here aside me?"

Shaking his head, pulling his guard hat down, "No Katsuragi-san, just she received a noise complaint last night. She's…well…you know her. So what the complaint stated, hard to believe. You be careful." Eyes never left Misato's bag, trained and dedicated, he kept his hands on his waist until the elevator doors closed.

"Noise complaint?" what the hell was that about? And man did Naoko Akagi get lucky with this place, guards couldn't be easily goaded by a little fan service like most others. Ritsuko was extra lucky that the place let her keep the apartment her mother vacated. Rent controlled luxury apartments were unfair to the poor for damn sure! Opening her bag, she waggled her finger at her sidearm, "You nearly got me into trouble. Approaching the red door with gold trim, Misato knocked on it rather than hit the call button, "Your call girl is here!" She loved a good double entendre.

Opening the door was a hooded figure, grabbed Misato by the wrist and yanked her inside then relocked the door. "Thank the gods for you Misa-chan! No Shinji? I'll just go back with you. Need a man something fierce right now. Can't think straight…everything is getting foggy and…fight it…fight…" Ritsuko's voice was higher pitched, younger sounding.

Feeling a bit of pain on her wrist, Misato noticed a few angry red lines complements of some long nails poking out from under that heavy hooded sweatshirt. Slowly going deeper into Ritsuko's place, it was devastated! The once impeccably clean place was in total disarray. Torn couch, knocked over DVD tower, books all over, food containers thrown about to the winds. And…picking an interesting floppy thing off the ground, "Think you meant to hide this. Not the reason you needed Shinji-kun I hope."

"DON'T WAGGLE IT!" Ritsuko yelled. Pouncing on the loneliness aid, claws sunk into it and tore it into three pieces, falling to her side, hind legs exposed as she bit at the larger piece and kicked with her lower legs, Misato saw clawed toes. Spitting out bits of hard rubber, "Damn it! It ruined it. Have to order another…I made a mistake Misato. Went too far." Sitting up, Ritsuko pulled the hood back and two large floppy cat ears spilled out, eyes slit vertically, and her human ears were slimmer and nearly gone. Showing the claws and more pronounced fangs, "I felt so good after I started…I did more…now the chemical balance in my brain is all off. Hormones out of whack." She picked up the last of her little friend and alternated between it and Misato.

On dreamlike legs, Misato floated to the couch and flopped into it, sitting up, she watched Ritsuko slink over to her on hands and knees. "What did you do to yourself? C-can you undo it?" this was NOT what Misato expected from the odd call. A Ritsuko that was no longer fully human? Genetically modified into some…sex kitten by the look and sound of it. Gasping as Ritsuko jumped up on the couch and rest her head on Misato's lap, "What's gotten into you!?" Ritsuko was the prude of the group, this was so strange!

"Hormonal imbalance. I altered something wrong…ooh your soft. Remember that time in college when…got a new harness in the other room. Since you didn't bring the stud…notes…read my notes…password is…written over…" Ritsuko fought her new dual nature. Grinding her fluffy ears against Misato's thighs, batting at the air as drool escaped her mouth, eyes glazed. That was when Ritsuko started kneading upwards and batted at something a friend really shouldn't.

Full access to Ritsuko's computer existed, with all the potential evidence either redeeming or damning existed. But she had to deal with the lioness here. "What do you think…Shin-chan with you or out of…sound range?" Misato fought to keep Ritsuko's hands from hitting her in soft places.

"Thinking I can handle her, she has the look about her. She'll like my type of play. He's outside talking to the guard, he's the father of a girl in his class apparently," Rachnera said as she entered the window. Dangling some webbing before the genetically modified human, she got the woman's attention and started luring her to the bedroom. Entering it herself and before she shut the door, "I'd find some headphones if I were you…and when I'm done with her I will be calling Honey up. I've gotten used to giving and receiving now."

Blinking a few times at what she knew was to come, Misato just sat there as the yowling started. Ok, there were people good at something and then there were masters. Rachnera was a master. Stuffing her ears with cotton from the ruined couch, didn't help much but any port in a storm. Finding the aforementioned password, typical genius password of eighteen random numbers, letters, and special characters, Misato tried to work. Damning…not redeeming. Some group called Seele had various genetic requests for themselves and…uh…hm. Guess the rich really didn't care about others, as they were wanting their wives/husbands to be modified in some interesting ways. Along with her notes on how to do the procedure were images of her and…

"Shinji-kun," Misato called the lad who was currently a few floors down having supper with the guard and his family, "I need you up here. Rachnera had to take care of something and she's…needing some help." Misato took the cotton out. Mental bleach, she needed mental bleach. A few pictures of an unaware Gendo Ikari and Ritsuko had been found…nothing had ever been so 'unsexy' as those images. Misato needed something, ANYTHING, to be positive after all the just learned and saw. Listening to Shinji and Rachnera would do great for that.

That's when Misato saw the folder listed solitary and read it…that's when Misato hit Ritsuko's booze. Hit it hard…very hard…too hard. She woke up in bra and panties, feeling like a ten million yen, and an equally peaceful Shinji, Rachnera, and a bound and gagged Ritsuko hanging from the ceiling. Whatever they did…she at least…no…don't even worry. Ritsuko knew where Kuroko was, MON, and had plans for all of them! A little slap and tickle to ease that mental bombshell was fine, especially if it was with people she cared about. Shinji would understand.

X-X

"One of your subordinates informed us about the location of the memory cards. Mailing them through interoffice mail, interesting. So this will be the last time we meet," Gendo rolled his hand over as he sat. Once again it was the same small brightly lit interrogation room, one small table, two chairs, and armed guards outside the soundproof door. Pulling a grape off of the tray of food, the man popped it into his mouth, "Any hope you had of using it against us is gone."

Kuroko was tired and hungry, but she would not fall for it. None of her crew would betray the others, and Kaji didn't know jackshit. Playing along though had its benefits. Leaning over, grabbing some of those grapes she couldn't help but eat a few. Leaving a few for later, "What does that mean for us loyal members then? If one of my girls betrayed us, won't that mean she gets to leave?" They all heard the spiel over their incarceration, Gendo and Fuyutski both played their hands at this prisoner gambit.

Pulling a small hipflask out of his pocket, Gendo took a swig and shrugged just a little. Letting out a long sigh, putting the booze on the table, "They'll be moved to a better room until I get my hands on it. I'd ask if you had anybody you wanted me to say something to, but we both know that isn't going to happen. The rest of you will stay down here until I have finished my scenario." Sliding the flask across the table, it wobbled but didn't fall.

"What about Rei-chan. You just going to let her stay down with us too? And don't even bother lying and saying SHE told you. Moment you threw that girl away, we caught her and she's been ours," Kuroko eyed that flask. Not an addict she wasn't in withdrawals, but damn if that wasn't something she wanted right now. Constant minor pains, aches from horrid sleeping, and hunger from funneling most of the food into Ayanami? Some booze would fix that right up. But with her hands handcuffed, "Going to be a gentleman and get a lady a drink?"

Flinching his head to the left lightly, glasses sliding just a little, Gendo provided as asked. "Brandy, it's strong," Gendo let Kuroko pull off three small drinks. When she started coughing from the potency, he pulled it back, sealed it, and slide it back into his pocket. Grabbing a few more grapes, not many left, he popped them into his mouth. Rolling the last two in his hand, "You are right about that. Wouldn't bother lying. You saw the tank, we have a replacement ready to go. Once Akagi is back, we'll terminate the failed clone and start fresh. Moment she was corrupted, her use to me was gone." Mimicking a throw, he waited until Kuroko opened her mouth and tossed it in.

"Not corrupted at all, and you've your own Akagi to blame for that," Kuroko hid the grape in her mouth. With her belly ablaze with the brandy, her head already a little foggy, she leaned over and gobbled up the last few grapes before Gendo could grab them. Knowing there was a reason Ritsuko had stopped showing up though, got Kuroko thinking. Maybe that was why they were hearing that massive snoring now. Only Ritsuko knew the right amount of sedatives to keep Tio down! Shaking her head hard though, "And you're wrong. Rei-chan's worth is her weight in gold now! She'll prove it to you! Just you wait and see. That and your son. Kid fell far from the tree. All the girls love him, he has actual emotions…glad he's nothing like you."

Getting up, Gendo walked the short distance over to Kuroko and gently caressed her cheek. "Is this supposed to hurt my ego? I do have a little tougher skin than that. As for Rei's worth…" he reared back and slammed his fist forward.

Flinching away, tensing her stomach anticipating the hit, she closed her eyes and…nothing. Peeking out of her left eye, she saw that stupid smirk on Gendo's face. Keeping her jaw shut, easier to hid the food there, she just glared angrily at the jerk. Flailing a little as Gendo's hands touched her under her arms, something felt wrong as he touched her, she did NOT want help standing.

"No reason to hit you, you've already lost. I am not a monster. My depth of emotion is not something I'd expect you to fathom. What I have done, what I do, is for…" Gendo's sharing time was up. Leading Kuroko to the door, it opened instantly for him. Handing Kuroko over to the two guards, "You were an interesting woman, we'll never see one another again." Leaving down the hall opposite from their cells, hands in his pockets, Gendo did not dignify MON with a goodbye.

Thankful it was the 'better' of the four guards, Kuroko was gently taken from the interrogation cell back into the dank bowels of the isolation rooms. Four guards alternated watching them, hand-picked by the commanders for their loyalty. One might have been convinced to help them given time, another was very 'just business', but the other two made their hatred of Extra-Species heavily known. Walking down the darkened hall, she saw Rei, Doppel, and she hoped Tio hanging on a wall in the other cells.

Opening the cell, Seki flinched his head at his companion and gave Kuroko the go ahead to enter. Locking the door after Kuroko entered, he leaned in close and held his hand out under the window, "I know you've something in your mouth. Watched you do it during your talk. For the young kid right? The pilot." Some good people did exist, even if they worked for bad.

Spitting the grapes into the man's hand, she hoped he wasn't playing her. It was possible he was, her mind really was a bit buzzed from the brandy. Nodding, grinding her head against the door, "Zombina doesn't need to eat, Rei-chan is being starved…child abuse is beyond cruel." Play on those human emotions, just in case the man was going to squash those tiny bits of food. Back in near darkness, she heard Kaji starting to wake up.

"I've a son her age, eats me out of house and home," Seki closed his hands over the little bit of food. Was he looking at her or not, Kuroko couldn't tell in the darkness, but she could hope. A loud bang, metal on metal, he turned and bounced his side arm against the door and he left.

Gripping the tiny slip of metal on the door's window, "We've got to get out of here. We've got to get out soon. Thinking they're going to get rid of us and hope they find the evidence." Made sense, they tried as long as they were willing. Nothing must have happened with the videos yet, possibly her faith in Liz and Kinu was misplaced. Waiting a solid thirty seconds after the outer door to their cellblock closed, "Rei-chan, that guard…?"

Girl needed to learn to speak up as Kuroko could barely hear, "Grapes, I force fed some to Zombina-san. I dislike her current state."

"Stupid kid, you need it more than me. But you know her…stubborn little…" Zombina just had to be loud so everybody awake knew what happened now.

A little chuckle, lady like and polite, Manako joined in the conversation, "Almost as stubborn as you. Might have to do what Doppel-san says and lock you in a room with your Loverboy"

Listening to her girls chat, Kuroko could hear the strain in each of them. No disloyalty, never did she suspect one of them lied about the location of the data. It hurt to think this might be the end for all of them, if the plan failed. Hearing a lull in the talk, "Rei-chan, how you feeling? Better I hope. We have to get out of here. I think I saw Tionishia in the last cell. We don't have a lot of time left." Leaning against the wall, close to that window panel, she nearly fell over. Far too overstressed, hungry, and just…she was done! They needed to get out, Darling-kun was going to spoil her rotten, and she would tell Misato her feelings. What was all this worth if she couldn't do even that little. "Maybe I'll tell him too…" Darling-kun deserved to know as well.

"She is, and she is waking. I can hear her," Rei's voice got everybody's attention. Girl knew that for how long and didn't say? Going to have to have a nice sit down with the newest MON member and go over teamwork and knowledge sharing. But just as Smith was about to get angry, Rei just had to ask a question to knock her down a peg, "Why the sudden drive to leave now? Before you wanted more time."

If they waited too long, Gendo was going to put Rei down. Yet Kuroko couldn't say that while they had a plan! If it failed, she'd let them all know so they could say goodbye. But Kuroko would not let it come to that! "Just tired of this shithole. I want some good food, a backrub, and I HAVE to see what happens when Tio and Darling-kun are locked in a room together," when in doubt tease a bit, distract them.

"Snookums you shouldn't touch that…what would the others…shouldn't play with your food…" Tio's sleep talk filled the hall. For a moment Kuroko was about to start laughing as the idea of a sexually charged Tio filled her head…then Tio just had to be Tio and put it all back in the box. Even while sleeping Tio was to gentle and peaceful, fitting.

Falling into silence, time passed and Kuroko leaned against the wall and slide down to sit. How long she sat, didn't know, she could hear soft conversations in the other cells but couldn't make it out. Trying to stay awake failed and after a few long and hard blinks, she fell asleep. Her return to the world of the awake, it was a toilet flush. Jerking about, feet kicking hard on the ground, "What the hell? Wha?"

"Sorry, wanted to do that while you were in your meeting but fell asleep," Kaji's voice could be heard moving from the toile to the opposite corner. Once he was seated, "So how much longer you think they'll play with us before putting us down?"

Not long, that was for sure. A race against time, would Rei get strong enough to push the door open or would Gendo's patience wear out? "Few days I'm betting. Something is up with Ritsuko, once she's back our time is up. Bet they keep one of us left and hope THAT will break them," Kuroko hoped not. If Gendo was smart, and she knew the bastard was, he had to know of all of them only she was the guaranteed knowledge holder. Having to watch her crew one by one be taken…

"Never thought Rits could actually betray us all like this. She was off in college, knew she had a thing for the commander, but this? Pegged her wrong," Kaji kicked his foot down hard. The loud dung of vibrating metal was droning and gave Kuroko a headache.

Damn straight they all pegged Ritsuko wrong. All this time Kuroko's 'dear friend' and colleague in advancing human/Extra-Species relations was a traitor. Rubbing her aching belly, "Love makes us do stupid things. Just look at Darling-kun and what he's been doing. When we get out of here, the things I'LL do for love might be illegal in a few countries. What about you?" She had never been super close with Kaji, but she did learn more about him now. How could she not? Constant companions, they had to hear one-another use the toilet, and only thing they could do was talk to one another.

The sound of flesh bouncing off the ground signaled Kaji was scooting to the corner closer to Kuroko. With a heavy sigh, "I'd have said I'd try striking things up with Katsuragi again, but thinking you have that on lock-down. Good luck, woman deserves somebody that won't string her along like I did. So think I'll get a bottle of rum, an American pizza, sleep a few days, and then try hitting the bars. Then I'll try asking Ikari-kun to tutor me in getting women's affection."

"You would need to change your outward forceful attitude to garner affection as he does," Rei's voice wafted into Kuroko's cell. Ah, guess that was why it was so silent, they were all listening to their leader and the outsider.

Trying her best to suppress the snort that threatened to leave her, Kuroko covered her mouth. Cheeks puffed, lungs ached, but she kept it down. "There you have it, Ryoji, you might find a person. But if you want what Darling-kun has, might have to change a bit. Or not…who knows, world is a strange place. I never thought when I heard Misato was taking that kid in he'd have…I don't even know anymore. But he will be making me my favorite supper, drink, and message once we get out. Mark my words. Girls…I'm invoking leader's right of command on this. I go first!" they were all listening, might as well make good on it.

"You're a strange woman, Kuroko. Never could figure you out, never did get to close to you…but I think we both know why that might be now. But good luck to you, to all of you. We'll need it," Kaji grunted and could be hear flopping over onto the ground.

Nodding, Kuroko kept that confession to herself. Yeah, Kaji was right. It was jealousy and envy that kept her further away from the charming man. At the time she said she didn't care for his 'ladykiller' attitude and tried to warn Misato about it. But thinking back on it now, maybe even back then she had more than just a passing fancy for the woman. Who knows…the Shadow…but they weren't here to explain it.

They just needed a distraction, something to give them a moment of disorder, and then it was time to strike. Rei and Tio would be the vanguards until they could get some equipment. Then escape, find protection, and then bring this whole thing down! Ah dreams…it kept the mind from eating itself. So Kuroko dreamed of escape plans, strategies, and post-victory celebration. Only a few days now, for good or bad, all would be known soon.

X-X

"Thanks for having us over, Touji. Talk to you at school later," Shinji waved and tried not to laugh. Mari and Touji were bickering again about things only siblings care about. Fake threats of Mari biting Touji to make him a zombie, Touji threatening to bury Mari in the park, and Kensuke's little tease about Mari dating Shinji. Didn't take much to make the Suzuhara siblings to start fighting, was nice to watch. Stepping down the stoop to the street, Shinji felt that shock of unexpected go down his spine again. "Lala-san, you know you're not supposed to be outside alone right," he waved at her.

'Hiding' behind a light post, her scythe sticking out on each side, Lala twirled around it with flourish. Swinging her weapon at the two teenagers, a safe distance, "You are always within my sight, as that girl's soul had been judged to still be worthy of this side, I shall constantly judge yours!" Lala pointed the butt of her scythe at Mari waving at them up in the widow, a big smile on her young face.

Hands in his pockets, Kensuke just flinched his head over at Shinji, "Another border at your house? Man how many rooms does that place have!" Leaning towards Lala, pulling his camera out, Kensuke took a few pictures that some might think a bit...close.

"Aida-kun that violating that girls personal space, did you ask if you could take pictures?" the newest addition to the street asked. Holding her satchel in front of her, Hikari was wearing quite the fetching dress.

Spinning her weapon around fast, making a blurry circle with it, Lala was not bothered, "Mine image be of ethereal vein, and cannot be captured by such mortal creations. I am mist, I am smoke, and my soul shant be taken by a lowly box." Her cape billowed out as the wind hit it and she nearly fell over, strong winds and capes did not mix well.

"Lala-san doesn't show up well on pictures, Hokari-san, but she has a point Kensuke. Next time ask, Lala-san can suppress that if she wants. B-but what brings you here? Touji isn't in trouble or anything is he?" Shinji confessed. Helping Lala to regain her footing, gods that outfit must make her super hot...if she had normal body temperature. Always a little timid around the class representative, Shinji kept thinking she was always evaluating everything for 'school rules'.

Taking to the steps, Hikari just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Waggling her finger at the two boys, "He hasn't told you? Suzuhara and I s-started dating. I'm going to help teach Mari-chan and him about her condition. Oh, and before I forget...school has agreed to let your...w-wife start attending school." Both Hikari and Kensuke shared a brief mental exchange of disbelief. Not everyday you hear your friend got married, especially to the daughter of a tribe of fire worshiping Extra-Species.

"Must have slipped his mind. But with Mari-chan's accident, hardly blame him. I'd be terrified if member of my family was suddenly..." Kensuke just stuck his tongue out and shivered. Turning to Shinji, noticing the disapproving glare, he offered a feeble smile and nothing else. After a few more awkward exchanges glances, the teens bid another goodbye and Hikari fled the scene. "Want to get something to eat? Not really feeling like going home...and you can tell me about yourself...Lala-san was it?" Kensuke had his camera back at the ready.

Pushing the camera down, Shinji was not going to let Kensuke get more free pictures. It was one thing to take a memento, but Shinji had been finding more pictures of his housemates on the internet. "I've got to head home and cook. If I don't, the girls eat garbage...or Pyre-chan will cook. If she does only she and I can eat it," he had been working his tolerance to spicy. Pyre was making efforts to close the emotional distance to her husband, and Shinji was going to meet her halfway.

"Dude its just a few pictures, nothing bad about that. So what is your gimmick? Just freaky skin color and eyes? Looks hot, but what is with the freaky getup? And dude, meant to ask after Mari-chan stopped poking you...what is with all the bruises?" Kensuke did not put the camera away. Held it down, but not away. Heading down the streets towards their apartments, people got well out of Lala's way...armed people tended to do that.

Well the bruises were thanks to the over protective nature of the girls. Ever since Lala showed up and stated how 'close to death' he was, they kept trying to shield him from every possible threat. If it was just ONE of them, they'd succeed. But with all of them tried, they got into one anothers way and only added to his injuries. A few times he had visions of a lovely grass field, a river, and a dark land across from it. Oh and Lala was there to talk to him. Not something he could confess to...well ANYBODY. "Just had a few accidents lately. With so many people at the house, we tend to get in each others way," he hoped Lala played along.

"He is beset on all sides by friend and foe alike. His soul ever inching closer to my domain and possession. The brightest of lights to light the way of others, and will be mine," Lala thankfully didn't speak in easy to understand methods the best of times. Taking her head off though, she held it out at Kensuke showing her nature.

Dropping his camera, the lens breaking on the hard concrete, "The fucking hell?! Her head comes off? That's fucking disgusting! And what is all this soul talk? Man you got to get out of that house. All fun and games to get a...little tail. But one of them is claiming they're married to you now! That's just...to much man." Grabbing the broken remains of his prized possession he scowled at the state of it. Putting parts of it into his pocket, "And you lady, that was just mean. You owe me a new camera."

Ok, this had to happen, and Shinji dreaded it. "Ken...apologize to Lala-san. You asked her what her nature was, she showed you. Lala-san is a Dullahan, and she has a bit of a flare for the dramatic. It isn't her fault you dropped your camera. And I AM married to Pyre-san. Wasn't by choice, but now that I know her...I know we can be happy," didn't hurt that Pyre was hinting her starting to come around on the others. Sleeping in the same room as her, on the floor as she had the bed, they talked of more things away from the others.

Poking Shinji in the chest, anger still evident in his posture, "Bullshit man! Some scaly girl just claims to be your wife because you jumped into a volcano is stupid. And man, I know you THINK you like them, but its just fuck-love. I'm sure I'd feel the same if I was giving it to them all too. Like you're the lead in some monster porn movie. But it won't last. Can you picture what your kids will look like? What they'll go through? Monsters...you can't be serious!" They were starting to get a small crowd of people watching them now, and a few Extra-Species as well.

"I can picture it. And if I never made love to them again I'd still love them. Hell we don't even...that much. And sure, our marriage came from an odd cause, but I don't care. Kensuke...why do you hate Extra-Species so much? They're just like us, just look a little different. Lala's skin and h-head is just a unique trait is all...Miia's tail is lovely and doesn't define who she is. And if...and if you can't accept I love them, I guess...we can't be friends anymore. S-so, what is it going to be?" Shinji felt suddenly very vulnerable. He didn't have many friends, Kensuke had been one of his first real ones. But if Kensuke couldn't get beyond his bigoted nature...hard decisions had to be made.

Looking between Lala and Shinji, Kensuke took a step back, hand to his chest. Fixing his glasses, "You ...you'd rather be with some monster than humans? Man, you've..." Now Kensuke noticed the gather watching the event unfold. Human standing next to pan, next to human. Shaking his head, decision made, "Forget you then man. If you can't stand with your own species, siding for pussy over your own kind...Soryu was right about you. If you ever get your head out from there fucking tails, learn the truth of the world...hope you do it before they kill you." Running away after his choice was made, Kensuke didn't wait to hear or see the outcome.

Cold and shaking, Shinji's adrenaline was coursing through him and he couldn't hold still. "S-sorry about that, Lala-san. It's just been...for a long time I've wanted to ask him why he's so, why he..." words failed him. Shinji didn't understand! Extra-Species people weren't to be hated for being different, that was just how they were! Yet Kensuke felt it was fine to exploit them, talk bad about them, and in the end think any relationship with them pointless? How...how was that fair?

Lala shifted her scythe to her other hand, put her head back on, and gently took Shinji's hand. "Fools and their ways be not of the stable mind. Yet you have proven thy soul again to be a shining chalice for others to drink from and be enlightened," tugging on his hand, Lala got them walking. The crowd stayed behind, pointing and taking pictures or videos on their phone of the whole thing. Whatever, they didn't care. Judging by the strength of Lala's hand, she was suffering something as well from the little dialogue. They walked in silence until they got to their street where Lala finally asked, "D...did you mean all you said?"

Having had time to think about Kensuke and all the things they just yelled at one another, Shinji nodded dumbly. "Of course I do. All of it. About you,the others, Pyre, all of it. Sorry you had to be there for that. A-and thank you for...you know...not s-sending me across that river," Shinji meekly turned to Lala. He wasn't the smartest person, art and poetry flew over his head, but he wasn't stupid. Lala's words about souls and collecting, the injuries he got, being in the Eva….Lala might not be a shinigami, but she WAS related to death in someway.

"Tis not my hand that stays your existence here, it be your own desire and courage of heart. But once you do finally accept the inevitable I shall collect you and hold you for all eternity at my side. You are to me as I am to you, forever connected," Lala stunned the lad by taking her head off and kissing his cheek. Guess he scored a few mental points aside from his hard to kill nature. But her courage gone, Lala ran to the house and left the doors open for him.

Standing in the doorway was his wife, with a pensive expression and a raised eyebrow. "Your fellow pilot is here. She is demanding food that you make, and making herself an annoyance to all of us. And what did you do to that one?" she pointed at the back end of the fleeing Lala.

Asuka was here? Great, just what he wanted, more racism. After Kensuke, he was drained on that type of person right now. Slowly approaching his wife, he couldn't help but smile at the apron she was wearing. It was his, said kiss the cook, and meant she wanted to cook with him! It was cute, she wanted to learn how to cook for the house (him), but couldn't admit it. Doing what the apron said, he kissed Pyre's hand, and she became charmingly befuddled by it. "I'll talk to Soryu-san again about being a good guest. And what did you want to cook to...I've mail?" Shinji noticed a pink envelope amid the fliers for delivery and bills.

"D-don't just glaze over w-what you did, hu-husband! A-and yes...your Pan sent you some rather interesting pictures," Pyre handed Shinji the opened envelope. Guess he wasn't allowed much privacy after Lala's threatening letter.

Looking at Merino in a darling red hood and not much else...Shinji felt his slacks go tight. The whole big-bad-wolf play really struck a cord with him all the sudden. And reading the letter...Merino was going to visit? The farm was doing well with the college students, but Cathyl and she were needing help...being milked. Fanning himself with the letter, "W-who read this?"

"We all did, she will stay in the knights room while she is here," Pyre took the letter and picture and set it aside. Shutting the door behind her, she locked it, and started pushing Shinji's back to get him moving. Guess the whole invasion of privacy got them all a little embarrassed. Didn't last long however, power suddenly went out..

X-X

Something just went wrong, and Rei knew it. All the lights went off, the pumping of air died, and silence permeated the cell block. From what she knew about standard operating procedure, this type of thing should never happen. Nerv had backups atop of backups. Gently rousing Zombina, "Something is happening. I believe this is our best chance to leave."

"You got that right Kiddo. This was when I was supposed to be breaking in. JSDF set this up about a month ago...guess we've been in here for over a week now," Kaji's voice called out.

Alright, time to go. Her life had not had much in it until recently, so it took her longer to get to the point the others were at ages ago. Ready to get a good meal, nice sleep, and well...she missed Shinji. Blindly walking to the door, she flexed her hand and felt her pulse spike. If she failed here, they'd be stuck and likely die. "I no longer wish for death," she whispered to her self as she put her hand against the door. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back and hammered her fist at the lock. It dented, the grinding noise of metal on metal graced everybody's ears, and anybody sleeping was now awake. A second punch and the door fell away.

"Go get Tio first, Rei-chan. That way both of you can start getting us out," Kuroko ordered and she didn't have the light hearted tone she typically had. It was mission go time, so she pulled back on the joking switch.

Using her hand to guide her to the next cell, Rei wouldn't fail. MON was her new family, and they needed her to give her A-game. Feeling air, for a moment, she sank her claws into the door and pushed with all her might. The frame gave first, and she fell with it to the ground, rolling to a sitting position, she lashed her tail about and struck the wall. "Tio-san, are you awake?" Rei flapped her wings and flew back to standing.

"Of course I am Rei-chan. Are we ready to go now?" Tio was gently but her voice was haggard and weak. Straining and grunting, metal groaned then splintered showering Rei with shrapnel from the cuffs that kept Tio on the wall. "Ouchy! I tore the IV out on accident. How are the others?" the thump of Tio walking then her large arms wrapped Rei in a big hug.

Doppel called out next with, "Bored to death and ready to send that bastard Ikari up the river. So if you brutes would be so kind as to check us out so we can leave?"

"I'll get Smith-san and Kaji," Rei told her fellow 'brute' and hustled to the next door, "please stand away from the door." Giving the normal humans a few moments to comply, Rei slammed her tail against the door's latch just strong enough to break the lock. To much strength would possibly hurt them if the door flew off the hinges. Thankfully it did just swing open. "I would recommend you stay behind Tio-san and myself. Could you carry Zombina-san, Kaji-san?" Rei picked up her broken door. It'd be a good shield for her, and a practical weapon if necessary.

Laughing from the ground, Zombina just had to try and lighten the mood, "You better...arm yourself with my bits and pieces. Snorting out her nose, her cackling at her own joke actually got Rei to smile softly. Even now the zombie could be happy and content. "Hey now, lady killer, hands off the breasts you'll tear them off you brute," Zombina groused as she was lifted.

"Rei-chan, do you know anything about the layout down here? In the dark...I feel so useless," Manako whined bitterly. What good was a sniper with no weapon and in utter darkness, not much.

More rubble feel as Tio broke the other door, finally all freed, she tore the door off the hinges as Rei had done. Tapping Rei on the shoulder, "I'll take point, you get the rear. And don't take any unnecessary chances now. Getting you out safe is our primary goal now." Rei felt all the girls of the squad tapping her in a show of agreement. Only time Rei felt as loved was when she was with Shinji. So this was what life could be like. Lifting her door up, she waited for the others to walk by.

"Now don't kill if you can help it Tio. They're doing their jobs, and they could have been a lot worse to us if they wanted," Smith ordered. Another massive smash let everybody know that the escape was officially underway. Leaning close to Rei, "And Tio is right. If it comes down to it, you get free and leave us. You're the primary objective for us."

Not happening, Rei was not leaving anybody behind. But she wouldn't say that to them, it would make them extra defensive and that wouldn't help. Walking backwards, door at the ready, Rei kept her tail touching Smith's side as a guide. Once they got out of the cell block, Rei noticed a faint light, a flashlight. Guess the guards had gone to get supplies while they broke out. At least now they'd have some light.

"Please put your weapons down, I don't want to hurt..." Tio tried being nice. The loud report of a gun, the whiz of the bullet bouncing off her shield was the answer the guards gave. With speed people always underestimated, Tio closed the distance between her and the two guards in mere seconds and slammed her door into the first. Standing over the crumpled man, "Now would you please give me your flashlight and gun?" she asked the second man.

Tossing the gun on the ground, it bounced off Manako's leg and was quickly scooped up. "You'll never get out you know. Even with the power out, we'll have plenty of other guards out there. Just go back to your cell and wait like good girls," the man handed Doppel the flashlight. Keeping his hands up he stood against the wall.

"Well just means we take paths not used typically now doesn't it. You know a few of those don't you Kaji-kun?" Smith joked as she grabbed the gun from the fallen guard. Checking the man for additional clips and finding one, she tossed the fallen light to Kaji. Two guns, two lights, and two doors...heavily armed and dangerous they were in deed!

Taking the form of the guard, Doppel leaned in close to the man, "Not going to cause us any trouble are you? Hate to have to...commit some crimes in your name now." Head to head with the man, she grinned so wide it would have split a human's face open.

"Freak, all of you, commander should have just killed all of..." the man dropped after Doppel kneed him in the crotch. Guess talking was over for now. Now that they weren't bathed in dark, they slowly worked their way out of security and towards more heavily trafficked parts of Nerv.

Giving directions as they walked, Rei was glad for her memory of the place. Side paths, unused hallways, and a few places where Tio or herself broke the wall down, they avoided just about every place people congregated. "This is odd. We should have found somebody at this point. But nothing. Something must be happening. Do we still go to the elevator?" Rei was growing anxious. Power outage and nobody around, this just didn't happen.

Spying around the corner, Tio nodded and rounded into the new hallway, "It is not our concern right now, Rei-chan. We don't know what has been happening lately, so best to just get out and learn what we missed." Rei went into the hall next to make the back shield and let the others file in between the doors.

"Hate to agree, but for all we know, aliens from mars have invaded and are eating all the power," Smith joked a little. Hustling down the gray-green halls to the elevator, they all just accepted that fact. All their talks about Shinji and the party they wanted to have...he could be dead or hurt. Nobody knew what happened. Pointing at the elevator door, "Alright Tio, break that open, lets get the hell out of here. Get to the sub-basements we can take the same path we used to get in to get out."

"Uh, not to be the barer...of bad news," Zombina chuckled again at the silly pun, "But how are we going to get me down that shaft? You'll need to climb and...well...I don't really WANT to be chucked down a shaft."

Dropping her door, nobody was coming so Rei took the chance. "I'll carry you, I will fly down. Acceptable?" not as if she was going to take no for an answer. Already taking Zombina into her hands, Rei noticed some of the stitches were coming loose. Looking at the seem and at Zombina, Rei caught the zombie give a very subtle head shack, don't worry everybody. A fall would split the seam and who knew how much of Zombina's body would suvive.

Tearing the door open like it was paper, Tio gestured to the shaft, "Would any of you like to ride on my back down?" Everybody looked at Doppel and Manako, they were the weakest of the troupe. They answered by grabbing the elevator's cable and started climbing down. Propping her own door against the wall, Tio did pull the cable closer for Smith and Kaji to grab. "Now be careful in there, don't hurt your wings if you can help it, Rei-chan," Tio would be a very worried mother if she ever conceived.

Once Tio was in the shaft, Zombina confessed, "Thanks for not telling them about my seams. I like this torso...hate to lose it. Full new body tends to...scare people. They don't feel they know me if I look to different. Ready to go? Don't go dropping me now."

"Shinji-kun will fix you. And we would not mind if you DID change, neither would he. You are you, we care about you, not your casing," Rei cradled the body like fine china. Getting into the shaft, her wings hummed loudly she kept close to Tio but far enough away to keep from bothering. Slow, this was such a slow and worrisome process. She wasn't in danger, but the others could fall at any point!

Everything was going fine until Tio let out a gasp, "O-oh I think...I think I squeezed to hard! The c-cord snapped and I'm holding both pieces now! If I let go..." Strength truly was a double edged sword, and now they had an issue.

"I'll hold it while you all climb down. Zombina-san, you will have to bite into my shoulder to hang on," Rei flew down to Tio and saw the damage. No saving it.

Wiggling in Rei's grasp, Zombina was not having it and trying to fall, "Not happening! I'm not turning you into a freak like me! Just let me drop...I should survive, probably! I will NOT be responsible for..." Any further fighting was ended when Rei shoved her bicep into Zombina's mouth, teeth biting into flesh.

"Now you have bit me, doesn't matter anymore. If this turns me, I will have you as my mentor. If it does not, things will be fine," Rei didn't give Zombina an alternative. It was her life, and she would gladly suffer for her family. Sliding Zombina around between her wings. She felt more pain as Zombina latched on, and she felt some wetness dripping on her. Was Zombina crying? Well, Rei'd worry about that later. Grabbing the two sections of cord, she flinched her head at Tio.

Blinking a few tears of her own, Tio spared one moment to caress Rei's cheek. Voice just bursting with emotion, "You truly are a dear, bless you dear heart." With that though, Tio went into high gear, sliding down at a rapid pace, grabbing others as she did, hanging them on her back without much care if they were embarrassed.

Struggling with the weight of the cable and all the people on it, Rei let it slowly drag her down to the ground, just sped up the process. After an agonizingly slow descent they all got down and Tio burst through the bottom door. Terminal Dogma was empty, thankfully, Zombina didn't say a word after Rei handed her over to Smith...nobody said anything. Was Rei going to become a zombie, was she not? Well...they'd have to ask Shinji since he did all the studying while they were lazy about it.

When they got free of the base, saw the remains of a dead angel, they just headed straight for the Katsuragi home to find out what happened. Freedom never tasted so good!

X-X

Notes

Lots happening, nearing the end here. Was a silly ride that wasn't planned to go on this long actually. I wanted a quick 8 chapter little joke story but came to really enjoy this thing! Hope you all did too.

Later

Mercaba


	15. Chapter 15

Standard Disclaimer

Well pool is open, I have burned very well. Work is getting a little easier as I complete tasks and hand them over for testing. My brother is visiting from Wyoming...so yeah. Good times! Hope you're all doing well.

X-X

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 15

Scrubbing some of the cooked on food, Zombina tried not to notice her companions new clothing. She failed of course, Tio was hard to NOT notice with how she exuded emotions like most people exhale carbon dioxide. Did she ask about it, or just assume it was Loverboy that mended the new article for the ogre, did she even NEED to ask? Three days of living with him and the others had been far more eye opening than she would have expected. Grabbing the scrub brush, she beset the caked on curry sauce that refused the come off.

"Think the tribe is enjoying their temporary job as our guards?" Zombina asked to fill the air. Jealous, she was jealous of of Tio...that was not how life was supposed to be! Tio got to spend time with Loverboy, got to have clothing made for her, while Zombina...hid from him. Handing the now clean...well cleaner pot over to the drier, Zombina listed for sound of others in the house. It was subdued and somber...hard to be energetic after everything started coming to light. Grabbing another dish, "Glad Pyre-kun was able to get them here. Though not like that rat bastard could do anything to us now."

Swishing back and forth in her standard joy, Tio ran a towel over the remnants of water. Nodding, her hair swaying, "I think they just like to see Pyre-kun! She is their chieftain's only daughter. And she just got married not to long ago to Snookums. Like seeing a celebrity! I do hope Pyre-kun, Katsuragi, and Smith are doing alright though. Maybe they should have taken more than just Pyre-kun and her brother." Tio would never stop worrying about others, just like Loverboy.

Taking a deep breath, her still untended to stitches popped further, "They'll be fine, those two are the strongest of their clan. Say, you look pretty in that new dress. Did you order it delivered here?" They all were borrowing clothing from the residents here since they feared leaving. SEELE and those loyal to Gendo might have tried to silence them before they leaked the info. So they holed up at the Katsuragi abode with its large number of powerful residents.

"It's one of Miia-chan gave it to me and Snookums fixed it for me! Its so airy and light..." Tio put the pot down and clenched her hands at her belly. Sniffing hard, she stopped her swaying. "Have to keep him occupied or he gets depressed. Poor Snookums. Learning what horrible things his father had planned...what he did to us...planned to...Snookums is trying to be so strong for everybody. I just want to grab and hug him, tell him its going to be ok," Tio gushed and ran her finger under her eye to catch the lone tear off of it.

Pulling the plug out of the sink, the soapy water started to drain sluggishly, might need to do a little maintenance on it, Zombina patted Tio's back. "Why don't you then? You can tell that Pyre-kun is going to crack and let those others in on the party. And I'm sure Loverboy would accept you, everybody loves you Tio!" Zombina laughed a little. Hell she suspected everybody if left with Tio long enough would develop love for the adorable giant!

Her back leapt forward as the water startled her, but Tio only crushed the pan she was drying instead of dropping it. "D-don't startle me like that, cold water. A-and I couldn't! I'm so-so much bigger...and Snookums already has so many others..." but with how she was talking, Tio was thinking it regardless. Pouting over the destruction she created, she set it down on the counter with a frown. Pointing at the dented pan, "And I could do that to him."

"So could Rei-chan, Miia-kun, Centoria-kun, and how many others here? Hell yesterday we watched Rei-chan literally carry him out of the room with him over her shoulders. Nobody stopped her, but I do think I saw that mermaid watch jealously," Zombina gave Tio a shot in the arm. Kid could roll with the punches, bounced back as if nothing happened. Tio would never hurt a person that didn't deserve it. Putting the dried plates away, she heard some skittering and snickered, guess Rachnera was done spying on them for the day.

Red faced at the memory of the past evening, Tio dried her hands and opened the refrigerator. Finding a nice can of Misato's brew, she took out two, "Rei-chan is not a subtle creature is she. And it was...interesting to say the least." Handing Zombina a can, the two sat at the table and cracked them open. Tapping them together the both toasted the girl that was currently outside with the Salamanders. Rei had simple waited long enough for her snuggles, took Loverboy from the living room and...well he came back an hour later and nobody saw Rei-chan until morning. Imaginations were best used for that one.

Yeah, whole living room suspected what happened, but nobody commented on it. Nobody also commented on how Smith and Katsuragi left together a few minutes later and didn't return until morning either. Good for them, Zombina was happy for them. Find joy and love where you could, if you could. Drinking more of her can, she found Tio looking at her with a softness that worried her, "Something on my face? I've been meaning to resew my stitches, but haven't had time. Not falling apart am I?" Reaching for her facial stitches, they still felt goodish.

Grabbing Zombina's hand, Tio was gentle as she pulled it across the table and held it. "Why don't you ask Snookums to do that for you? You can talk to him about YOUR feelings. Doppel-chan told me about your talks while I was unconscious. Can't say what you just did to me, and not..." Tio's soft smile was overwhelming.

"Now a good time for that? He's likely worried about Katsuragi's meeting with the JSDF and UN. Don't want to add the fear of zombification to that. YOU should just pull a Rei-chan and drag him off to a room. Just film it or I'll never believe it," Zombina tried to shift topics. Get Tio flustered enough to either make good on her jabs or run off to talk to the other girls. Just...just not remind her of the stupid talk she made while she feared for her existence. Stupid team kept bringing that back and rubbing her nose in it like a dog that made a mess!

Eyes going wide, can slipping from her hand it fell to the table but didn't trip over. Tio waved her hands so fast it made a small breeze, "I couldn't do th-that! I-it's supposed to be a-about love! And...well...I think I do. Staying here for the last few days...really getting to know all of them closer. Seeing the good AND the bad...well...if he was willing...and full moon is coming up...my medication is back at my apartment...but this isn't about me! Y-you should at least...let him pamper you a little. We've suffered enough, s-so why don't you ask him?"

Just a little more and Tio would HAVE to leave, Zombina just need one last push. "Well, you can get him to knock the heat out of you. Just use that size of yours to get him first. Sort out the love stuff after you see if you're compatible. You HAVE watched the Rei-chan video right?" Polishing off her can, she eyed Tio over the rim and waited for the fireworks.

"That is unfair of you!" Tio did get up, but did not do what Zombina expected. Grabbing both of Zombina's hands, she gave a very light tug and...pulled off both of them. Putting the appendages under Zombina's arms, nestled in the armpits, she stuck her tongue out teasingly. After her moment of revenge was spent, she patted the zombie's cheek. In her best motherly voice, "Now you have to have him help you. Nobody else here can sew and you can't do it yourself anymore...so there." Finishing her can, she tossed both cans in the recycle and rushed off to an unknown room to continue bonding with the house-girls.

Amazed that Tio had the thought to set this up, Zombina sheepishly headed to the living room. Finding it was packed as standard, Papi and Suu were playing a game while Miia read a fashion magazine. "Hey, you girls know where Loverboy is? I seem to be coming apart at the seams here," she wiggled her body and felt parts of her start to shift.

"Darling is in his room right now," Miia said a bit dreamily, the red flush on her cheeks proof that she had been in there not to long ago. Coiling up a little, covering her lips with her magazine, "He's...a little off right now. If I ever see that father of his I'd squeeze him until his eyes popped! Poor Darling...oh um...are you...do you need help?" Miia pointed at the various parts of Zombina that were now sagging and slipping.

Not familiar with this much breakage, Zombina just shrugged, "Nah, if I break you can just roll me over into a corner for a bit. I'll try to not take to much of his time. Not a queue to get into his room is there? Do I need a ticket?" The harpy was flailing about and her hand actually went into the slime as she laughed and played. If only her life was as carefree as Papi's, well it had been until the transformation.

The grin left Miia as the magazine slid down, "N-no, we've been trying to give him time alone. He doesn't like others to see him...Darling likes to keep his emotions secret. Doesn't want to bother us...stupid Darling." Miia's tail flopped around and dented the floor a little

"Well, I'll leave you three to enjoy the evening, don't stay up to late now," Zombina eyed that damaged wood wearily. Loverboy got smashed by that thing a few times a week and still he didn't flee this house. Kid was made of different stock than the bastard that sired him for sure. Making her way through the house she now knew like the back of her current hand, she heard Centoria training, Lala was saying some odd poetry, and Doppel and Manako were playing cards. Her prey was alone and she was ready to strike...but she first had to knock on the door. With no hands, she used the old noggin, "Loverboy you're not doing anybody new in there are you? Got a favor to ask."

The door opened slowly and a very neutral Loverboy opened held the edge. "Good evening Zombina-san, wha...why didn't you come sooner! Come...sit on the bed while I get my needle and thread!" Loverboy lead the falling apart undead to his bed and helped her to sit. Grabbing the needle and thread, sitting on his nightstand was proof he planned this for some time. Giving the woman a good once over for a starting place, he went for the bottom first. Sitting on the ground, "Sorry about taking so long. I saw your stitches were...bad but things have been..."

Letting her hands fall to the bed, she suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. Sitting on the bed of a guy she had powerful feelings for...been a long time since she did this. Shaking her head, "We've all been going through a lot. But going forward its going to be a lot better for all of us! We kill that thing under your base, cut the thing off..." Zombina didn't know how to continue. Did she call the bastard Loverboy's father or...or what?

"Still, I should have saw to this instead of just stewing in this funk. Oh, I uh...guess I have a question for you," Loverboy began his work. Adding new stitches where needed, tightening ones that were loose, and all during it Zombina felt far more stimulation than she normally felt. "M-my friend's sister recently became a zombie. One of...Akagi-san's experiments before her accident. So I've been reading...ways to keep her um...sense of touch. D-do you ever have numbness issues?" Loverboy was not having a fun time confessing his little knowledge.

Well she certainly wasn't having issues right now with sensation, she was positively glowing with positive touch. Trying not to pant, "I do, just got used to it over the experience. As I've swapped out parts, it gets fainter and...and fainter...w-what are you doing Loverboy?" Was this on purpose? Was he trying to make her a mushy mess?

"Well...I couldn't really try this on Mari-chan, she's not having any issues and I hardly know her. Does...does it feel nice? This is supposed to be a 'gentle massage' if I read right," Loverboy switched from one leg to the other. So tender and soft when needed, but she could feel the strength he used to pull her seams together perfectly.

If this was gentle massage, she wondered what he could wring out of her if they upped the ante. "Guess random dead girls to touch are rare. But why bother learning this? Doubt that Mari girl will be shot full of holes anytime soon, so she likely won't need this," Zombina bit on her lip as she felt those warm hands work pure magic on her. Leaning back on her stumps, she prayed she didn't actually start to make a little mess.

Moving up to her torso, blushing as he fixed her breasts that were about to pop off, "Because we're friends! You and all of MON have been great in helping Rei-chan. And if I can help you f-feel again I'd be glad to. We haven't spent a lot of time together...just us...but the few times we did were really fun. You're horror movies are...well they scare me, but watching them with you is fun. So while I might not need to help Mari-chan with this...if you...until you get somebody you want to do it...I could point them to the pages I read about it." He just stammered and blushed adorably as he did fix her chest issue and she showed her appreciation.

"You're one of a kind Loverboy...why I...why I love you," she just said it without thought or care. Stupid kid was doing all of this for her, because he liked her and wanted what was best for her. Seeing him gasp up at her, eyes wide with confusion and dare she think a spark of joy, she wrapped her stumped arms around him and gave him a deep hug. Softly and quietly, "Time in that cell made me think about things. I know I'm a freak...a possible apocalypse, but you don't see that. Not afraid of me at all. Or any of the other girls here that could easily kill you if we have an accident. Now I'm not going to expect you to..."

His hands gripped her waist and hugged her tighter. "Don't say that about yourself. Nothing to be afraid of...and not like you can just make zombies. Somebody infected with the virus has to die in a few days for it to happen...nothing to fear at all. You are a beautiful and caring woman and..." Loverboy done fucked up with his earnest talk and Zombina pounced.

If her bite wasn't going to turn Rei or him if she nipped him, well...she ground herself against him a little. Having not felt pleasure like this in ages, she captalized on his skill and knowledge. Who knew if this would result in something, or if it was just them all having emotional fragility from the imprisonment, but Zombina didn't care right now. Just hugging the lad, a little bit on the neck, and then she let him finish his repair work. And as he finished with her face, "Oh...and when you tell this to Tio-chan and she drags you off all ogre style to rock your world...film it so we can all see it. Idea of Tio and sex is to good to pass up." Oh she loved the utter disbelief on his face after hearing that, she got a good hard laugh in.

X-X

She didn't know if she should laugh, cry, or be upset but at the moment Misato felt all three emotions in uncertain quantities. First stop of their little meet and greet was the unjustifiably nice room for one Ritsuko Akagi. Soft bed, window (thankfully it had wire mesh to prevent escape), a television, plant, and a mini fridge. How was this a cell compared to what Kuroko and MON had been stuck in? Casting Pyre and her brother a quick glance through the door, she shook her head 'no'. There was no reason for the defending siblings to come into the room with them. Ritsuko was…frisky but not a threat.

"OOOOOH! You brought Ryoji this time! Not complaining, college had been fun. Been dying to get a piece of anybody! Guards are so fussy! Did you bring me a toy for when you leave?" Ritsuko asked. It was the energy in the voice, the joy and peppiness that sent the trio off edge. Even when having her best day in the past, Ritsuko never reached levels of emotion this high. Clad in her orange prison jumpsuit, just the pants were torn below the waist showing very flexible legs. Bouncing on the bed, she eyed Kaji very openly.

Holding his hands up before his chest, Kaji winced and was not showing signs of wanting a piece of the unbalanced cat girl. Through a tightly set jaw, "So how are you feeling today Ritsu? Thinking any clearer? You do know where you are and why you're here I hope? We got the Vice Commander in a room down the hall, but Gendo got away. Need to find him before he does anything rash." Kaji's unlit smoke wobbled as he spoke. Keeping a good distance from the modified scientist, who they had videos of now proving she could clear the distance if she so wanted.

Pacing the room to go over to the window of the third floor holding cell, Kuroko raced claw marks in the inch thick glass. "Would be helpful if you could remember what you did to yourself as well. Even with your notes, can't undo the damage unless we know what exactly you hit yourself with. L-lab results don't print any conclusive picture of just what DNA you got floating around in there," Kuroko sounded as if she cared, betrayals aside.

"I'm doing perfectly," Ritsuko indeed did let out a content purr compliments of her modified throat. Tugging on her shirt, her claws tearing into it just enough to give the trio a nice view. Flopping onto her back, wiggling and waggling about, "I'm here cause…I helped with…uh…Ayanami. I did something…oh! I fucked Gendo! I'd do it again if he were here…not real fun at the time. But without anybody else…say Kaji wanna have a quick go? Misa-chan, Kuro-chan you can join in if you want! When can I leave here? I have super science things to do!" Rolling onto her belly, her tail bounced around and her ears flickered in unrecognizable patterns.

This was her second best friend. This was the woman that could think of things that made Misato's head hurt. "Ritsuko…what did you do to yourself. Where did we fail you so you went so…so…" how did Ritsuko get so far gone to become this? Sitting on the tattered leather recliner that Ritsuko had been provided, Misato wondered for a moment if a scratching post should have been brought instead. The A/C kicked on and she pulled her jacket on tighter to knock back the cold, Ritsuko kept the room down right frigid. "Guys, I think we're…wasting our time here. Unless she balances out, comes back from where she is…" Ritsuko was just a wild animal with one thing on the mind.

Rolling forward, legs splayed and showing thankfully some underwear and not a commando, Ritsuko grabbed the edge of her bed and slashed it. "NO! Don't leave yet! I get so bored here! Let's play a little first! Remember back in college, come on! Just a few rounds! Something to knock the itch out! My fingers don't do it good enough! What you say Ryoji! Let me have a taste of it again! My new tongue should make you feel SOOOO good! You two as well, I can nearly reach when I stretch…ever have a cat eat you out?"

"This is pointless for now, I agree with Misa-chan," Kuroko headed to the door of the cell. Knocking on it she turned to the flickering tail and furious expression Ritsuko took on. Adjusting her glasses, "I can't even be mad at you! You took away my revenge, damn it! I wanted to come in here, and tell you off. All this time you just used me to further this…abomination! Genetic tampering, using the Extra Species girls to further some insane scheme of rich people to…to…likely make things like you are now for themselves! I trusted you, you were my friend…and now…" The door opened and two guards armed with stun weapons and a pot of water stood flanking it.

Much like Kuroko and Kaji, Misato too felt cheated. There was no catharsis here. No reason, no justification of why Ritsuko took the path she did. That woman was locked somewhere inside the beast before them, a beast of Ritsuko's own making. Taking a chance though, Misato's heart was to big for its own good at times, she put her hand on Ritsuko's shoulder. The woman instantly started rubbing her cheek and ears against it, "Come back to us, Rits. I hope you come back."

But the woman simple flopped over to her back again, tore the last of her suit off, and bucked and yowled. This wasn't a person, it was what porn tried to pretend people could be at their basest. As Misato sniffed hard and fled the room followed by Kaji, Ritsuko snapped alert. Charging the door as the guards shut it, the woman's body bounced off it with enough force to send the bucket of water out of the guard's hand. Her face right against the glass, soundproof, her fangs on display as she said something and clawed. Guess she was upset they left without a gift or playing along.

"I take it she will not be able to face the justice she deserves?" Pyre asked, standing with her nose close to the door. If Ritsuko somehow did break the door down, she'd find Pyre was made of sturdier stuff than it, and her brother Flyre just as dependable. The two salamanders had kept to Kuroko's side since after the power outage. A call to the tribe brought a few more able bodied warriors willing and able to protect their prince and future queen's allies.

Pushing Pyre away from the door, the cracks increasing, Flyre gestured down the hall. "I read the report, she is just a wildling now. She will be kept under observation until she reclaims her mind or…" or she stayed like that forever and she had to be moved to more mental health like facilities.

"Next room should be a bit more helpful, if I can keep myself from throwing him out a window," Kaji skittered a little on the spilled water but didn't fall. Walking side by side with the Flyre, Kaji nudged the guy's side, "Thanks for helping by the way. Worried somebody loyal to these pricks might have tried to silence them. Too late now, all the info is leaked now, well all that we know. Can't put the genie back in the bottle."

Feeling Kuroko take her hand, Misato just kept her eyes closed for a moment of pure unabashed sorrow. It was one thing to lose a friend but know that friendship could be rekindled if tried, this was different. They could still hear the slamming on the door, knew that it was possible Ritsuko was gone forever. Misato never wanted to lose somebody close to her again, why she let so few people get in. Kuroko, Ryoji, Shinji, and Ritsuko were the few that got in the closest, girls back at the house not far behind. But today…today she felt she lost one. And she couldn't cry about it, not right now, not with what she still had to do.

"You alright, Misa-chan? Want to take a few minutes to collect yourself," Kuroko's hand on Misato's back made small circles. That was going to be odd, Misato didn't know how long it would last, or even if it could last. But she was going to try and make it damn it! Kuroko's confession. Now Misato wasn't typically considered one that considered herself a bent arrow when it came to sexuality. She liked her men, but something about Kuroko just felt…good. So they'd try, see how it went. Got to be open minded right? If Shinji could be in love with a lamia, harpy, centaur, arachnid, mermaid…slime…whatever the hell Ayanami was, a salamander…gods her boy was a player…she could try being a woman.

Listening to the two men talk a little, Misato felt herself calming a little. But she did squeeze that warm hand, "I'm better. Just have to remind myself she literally did that to herself. I might have done her wrong in the past, but I did not cause that to happen. Her own choices. And if she ever gets better, going to tell her off right and proper, hug the shit out of her…and say goodbye as she gets arrested." No happy ending for Ritsuko, even if she recovered. The evidence on her laptop was damning to say the least.

"Correct, her crimes against other species is going to have long and unknown repercussions. I still say you should destroy that computer after it is used to end the affront to the gods she aided," Pyre's necklace beads jangled. Even in this heavily defended JSDF facility, the princess of the tribe was a stalwart defender.

Tugging on Misato's arm, Kuroko lead the way towards Fuyutski's cell, "If we're going to do this, let's do it. After we're done here, thinking we head home, get Darling-kun to make us some later supper, and tie one on. That alright with you Pyre-kun? As for that laptop, I'd agree with you, but getting to it now is likely impossible. And scientists are already clamoring to see her research. Madmen if you ask me." JSDF officers had already let known of Ritsuko's research, of what she did to herself, and were 'trying' to find a way to reverse it. Misato and Smith thought they just wanted to understand it and take credit for it.

Letting the two women catch up to Flyre and Kaji, keeping them well within in blocking range, Pyre softened just a degree. "I find myself tired as well. Constant vigilance takes some effort. And S-Shinji-kun said he would make my favorite dish for supper a-and…help me with my scales as pa-payment for this task in keeping Mother-in-Law and yourself protected," Pyre's tail bounced off the ground as her emotions surged and left a destroyed tile in its wake.

"Just keep yours separate from ours, your level of spicy would melt my tongue," Misato joked but not really. Mistakes in who had food in what Tupperware container had happened, and emergency gallon jugs of milk were placed in the fridge now just in case. And Misato had walked in on Shinji tending to Miia's scales before…was a very sensual thing, guess the married couple were progressing into levels of higher acceptance. Taking a deep breath, "Open the door please. We'd like to speak to the prisoner. Here is our permissions," she handed the new guards, two women, the signed papers allowing them to enter.

Reading the documents and handing them back, the short brunette on the right acknowledged it and opened the door, "You have twenty minutes. All time in the cell will be recorded for possible evidence to be used in his trial. You're…protection will need to stay outside." The women eyed the salamanders cautiously. JSDF was not taking to NERV's sudden 'new' objective well so they weren't in very laidback moods with such show of force about.

Finding the interior to be a mirror of Ritsuko's just minus the damages, Misato wanted to scream. Where MON had been in darkness with very little food and water, these two were treated like hotel suites! "Sir, glad to see you are doing well?" Misato did think the prison orange made the man look sickly.

"I am. Did not expect all three of you to visit at once. What do I owe the honor, would have thought my written statement would have been enough to satisfy you," Kozo had a cup of tea in one hand and the television remote in the second. Had the man not been in prison garb one might suspect he was a relaxing grandfather seeing his children.

Pouring himself a glass of water, Kaji blocked the television which was showing a nature documentary. "Just want to know why you're so helpful now. Before your capture, you showed every sign you were loyal to Gendo and Seele. Now you've all but betrayed them all. Why? What else is Gendo planning? Where can we find him?" Kaji paced back and forth as he asked his questions.

"Because I'm an old man, Kaji. I have no intention of spending the remaining years of my life in jail. So if I have to sell out all of those rich fools to stay in relative comfort I'll do it. I had my hopes that the scenario would be complete. That the bonds of flesh stripped away and I'd be reunited with her again. But if that isn't to be…" he rolled his hand over and sipped his tea. Turning to the women in the room, "As for Ikari, he will try to accelerate his own plans. For that he will need the new clone or the old one. But with the angels still not fully destroyed, who knows if that will accomplish anything."

Towering over the old man, Misato took the cup from his hand and set it down. "Can we destroy that thing in Terminal Dogma? That would stop his insanity wouldn't it?" she would not rise to the bait. Sick old man was betraying his own allies to save his own skin, and it was working. She had seen the deals being drafted for Kozo, rewards for bringing in Seele. Wasn't fair, guy was only helping as he had no alternative.

"Probably, but what do I know or care? Anymore the scenario is outside of my control. Akagi's gone insane, Gendo likely is as well. Seele will be a memory after the first few get arrested and the others go underground. It's all falling apart. Correction, it all fell apart," setting the remote down, the old professor crossed his hands and let out a ragged and shuddering breath. A life spent in pursuit of a dream that was likely stolen from him in the last leg of the race. Fumbling with his fingers, "As long as he has Adam, he will try. Fusing Adam and Lilith together was the final step, well Adam and Ayanami."

Standing right in front of Kozo, arms crossed a livid Kuroko stomped her foot and knocked the tea cup over. "He will never be able to see that girl again. He'll have to go through the Salamander tribe, MON, the girls at the house, and lastly Shinji AND Rei herself before he can do anything to her! His access has been revoked, his accounts frozen, and his face pasted an all media. The fucker is done," Smith put her hands on the arm rests and hung over Kozo as she grinned viciously at him.

For their remainder of time, they just confirmed more of what they already knew. Seele's true plans, what the group was, and what type of resistance to expect. All the while Kozo recited it all as if he was giving a class. Practiced, level, and droll. As the guards opened the door, time was up, Kozo did remind them, "Oh and don't forget about the other clones. Akagi was in the process of getting a replacement up and running before her change. And while the tank exists…who is to say if one goes missing."

"Fuck, forgot about those…and that," both Misato and Kuroko remembered. They'd have to act fast, guards were placed in key areas, outside as to not hurt their minds, but time was still a factor. And who knew exactly how many bodies had been in the tank, well that remembered and would tell them. Not a lot they could do right now…time to head home and let the mind detox from the stress. This wasn't over yet, but at least they knew Kozo wasn't lying. Man had officially given up.

X-X

Centorea was doing her best to keep her nerves about her, but it was not really a possible action right now! Their home had a few new borders, temporarily, and a new security detachment of Master's new people watching over them all! For a knight it tarnished her honor for any other to officially protect her master, but her heart was eased knowing more than just Pyre and she kept tabs on him. Silly Master was constantly putting himself in harms way for simple things to ease their current confinement. Made her love him more, something she felt nearly impossible, but left her mind on the razors edge of shattering.

Sitting at his side by the couch as Zombina, Lala, maybe Rei, and master played a silly card game. Rules constantly changed based on cards played, no definitive ending, and Centorea hated it! Games were alright, when they had structure! Take away structure and all you had was madness! Just like the idea of not knowing if this 'Rei' was the actual girl, Doppel, or Suu! But with Ayanami being such a target, it was only Smith and Katsuragi that knew which girl was witch. That little news bomb came the previous morning after a visit to talk to the villainous Fuyutski! If only Centorea could have been there! She would have…uh…hm…well nothing really. She wouldn't attack an unarmed old man, no honor.

Gently patting Centorea's flank, Master leaned his head before her eyes, "Cerea-chan are you alright, you're gripping your sword pretty tightly. We can hear your knuckles popping." All eyes were on her as Zombina shuffled the cards again. The television prattled on, a show about a man powered by his perversions or some such, but nobody was watching it.

Yelping loudly, her tail flopped over and nearly knocked a lamp over had Master not caught it. Trying to keep her ears from jumping up and down, "I be fine Master. I just be worried for Katsuragi-san, she be gone longer than expected." A lie, one they all knew was a lie, but nobody commented. They just shared a conspiratorial exchange of not meeting one another's eyes, then cards started being tossed out again.

"That wife of yours is with her. Only one thing can go through that girl, and its sitting in this room," Zombina joked as she set the deck down. Now that was something Centorea noticed had changed lately. How the zombie and ogre were acting around Master was…well it was like how all the Extra Species girls that lived here did, herself included! Poking at the head sitting on the table, "You won last round, you got next roly-poly."

The nervous hand of Lala timidly tried to stop Zombina but could do little despite the head's firm, "Be not touch me so simply one devoid of life! I can sever your connection to this plain if I be so inclined!" Such threats were said again and again, not that anybody believed it. But the game was quickly abandoned when the door opened and twin voices could be heard. One enjoyed, the other begrudgingly allowed.

"Look, I know you think you can protect yourself, but this is beyond a stalker or cultist. You'll just have to stay here until it's all over. No going back to your apartment!" Misato yelled at the pompous Soryu. Leading the group of Soryu, Pyre, and herself into the living room, Misato took the head chair while Pyre sat next to 'Rei'. Examining the game in play, "Not disrupting anything am I? Not playing strip Fluxx are you?"

Standing behind the couch, Asuka's face was ashen with disgust at the insinuation. "You're not really doing something like that are you? That is just sick. And could you please put your head back on. Looking down that esophagus is plain disgusting. And what is with that smell, don't you bathe?" Asuka pinched her nose and waved her hand before it in a lovely showing of maturity.

"Ye be a guest in our home while this trial be upon us. Would it be too much to expect some sign of appreciation? Master even be making you special meals to get your weight back to acceptance," Centorea would not accept this attitude. Girl had been forced upon them since Katsuragi hinted at the nature of her visit to the JSDF cells. Threats from this SEELE, for the young Ayanami, and others to gain leverage at striking Ayanami! So Soryu was brought in to keep her safe, girl was not happy with it.

Turning to Master, eyes going softer Centorea noticed, "You did? Might be hope for you yet. Stroganoff or Goulash?" Way to that girl's heart was her stomach, guess she wasn't a master of feeding herself or cleaning her apartment.

"Both actually. Lala-san likes European food as well, and I want Pyre-s…Pyre-chan's warriors to eat so I've been making more," Master cleaned up the card game and put the sealed box amid others on the table. A small treasury of games sat there, some board, card, and dice all there to keep their attention off of the dire circumstances about them.

Walking around Asuka and sitting on the armrest, separating Centorea from Master, Pyre kicked her left foot over her right. Leaning closer to her husband, "If I knew you not, I would think you were trying to seduce the female of my tribe with your actions. And you, waif, the knight is correct. You are a guest in my home, make wild demands, and treat us like the dirt between your claws. Why should I allow my husband to continue to even share a room with you?" Arms crossed, Pyre frowned at the table and its contents…much like Centorea she wasn't good with games.

Finding the food on the table, still warm from supper, Asuka helped herself to a plate of meat stew with flower and egg dumplings. Sitting at the kitchen table, "Because I don't want to be here and Misato is forcing it! Only good thing about this whole stinking place is that idiot. Katsuragi is still leading Kaji on, you freaks are leading him by the dick, and I want to keep him from being eaten! Boys are boys, promise them sex and you can trick them. And that idiot is softer than others, needs people like me to tell him the truth. Humanity is better." All said in between bites of goulash and pounding tea.

"Asuka-san, you can't mean that. Misato-san is with Smith-san. And I'm not being led by my…my," Master looked about the room and shut up. Who in this room had he not been with, Centorea wasn't willing to bet. Actual numbers were unknown, especially not knowing who the current 'Rei' was, so Centorea suspected that reality hit Master and had no fight for the whelp. Didn't hurt that the trio of 'Rei's were forbidden from speaking while in groups, open their mouth and they gave up the ghost.

Getting up, and taking Lala's head against the grasping body's wants, Zombina slowly approached the visitor. Spinning the head like a ball on her finger, Zombina clamped her hands on it much like a basketball. Eye to eye with Lala, Zombina extended her arms out and encased Asuka in a trap of either bouncing her head off Zombina's face or staring into Lala's eyes. "Girl, some of us are monsters, this one and myself more than most. But Loverboy doesn't care, Katsuragi doesn't either, and Smith is…well I trust her but she's just lazy. YOU, however are worse than us. You are a stuck-up, spoiled, and nasty creature. With your soft…supple skin, makes me want to go feral and have a taste…you think you're better than others. But in this house you will find all except Loverboy can beat you in anything you consider yourself good at. And you hate it, hate us for being better than you, and maybe because Loverboy won't look at you like you want him to," Zombina's tone was borderline chilling.

"Your soul is oily and dark. It could be pristine and shining a sun dabbled pool of crystal, yet you pollute it with this hate, make it ugly and congealed. Not beyond hope, but I doth not wish to be around you as you are," Lala added to Zombina's dialogue. Her hair was pooled on the table, she had enough of it to go around, and some of it was dripping in Asuka's food.

Getting up on all fours, Centorea held her hand out and tried to cut off the brewing fight, "Stop this madness. Our enemy be not within but without. Fighting among ourselves shan't help us here. Yon Soryu has her opinions and we can not but pray she find the err of her way." Clomping closer towards the table, knocking the coffee table out of the way, she again felt Master's hand upon her side trying to show support when he can. Antagonizing Soryu would only exacerbate things! The atmosphere in the room was electric, waiting for the spark to either come alight or doused.

It was Asuka that acted, and it cemented the room's opinion of her. Smacking at the two arms flanking her head, she caused Zombina to drop Lala's head into the plate of food. Standing up, she turned and smacked Zombina hard enough to break a face stitch, "Don't you touch me! Don't you TALK to me! I DO hate you, but you are NOT better than me! Just a group of freaks pretending at being human. Shinji, if you ever want to return to normal and not be some human dildo for these things…" Stomping off towards her temporary room, Misato's, they all heard the door slam.

"Girl sad, girl angry, Suu sad," 'Rei' said before shifting into Suu's normal form. Guess that explained one thing. Suu's antenna unfurled from parts unknown and returned to the top of her head as the slime leaned against Master. Room just nodded and shared the thought.

Grabbing a wet cloth, Misato handed both it and the head to Lala's body with an apologetic shrug. "Guess I can talk to her about this later, no point in trying to drag her out now. Don't think I want to see her right now anyway. Was going to tell all of you what the official plan is now," Misato turned the television off. Smith was giving the same speech to the others, needed to keep the group split or one attack could claim them all. Nerv was officially siding with the JSDF in hunting for the ex-commander. UN task forces were hunting for SEELE and had already struck some genetics lab were a tank of male bodies close to Ayanami's had been destroyed. The tank OF Rei's had been purged, but she hinted that Akagi had started work on waking a body that couldn't be found. In the morning, Master was to go to Nerv and deal with the creature in its bowels.

"So there you have it. We have to hope that once the angel we have at Nerv is killed and the thing in the ex-commander's hand is destroyed…we might be done with the angels," Misato tried to make it sound simple and easy. Having gotten a drink for herself, Zombina, and Centorea during the little talk, they all needed it. Twirling a vial around in her hand, Misato's eyes fell on Shinji and Suu, "You going to be alright for that?"

Tipsy, she wasn't much of a drinker, Centorea clumsily reached for the amber baton in Katsuragi's fingers. "Master can easily dispatch such a foe. Correct my beloved Master? Gods my face be warm. What be you playing with Katsuragi-san, tis a pretty color," she reached for it again and again, but Misato played with her as one did a cat.

"Y-yeah, I can take care of it, Misato-san. Cerea-chan, did you want to lie down? It's getting late, and if we have a mission in the morning. And is that…Ritsuko-san gave me a vial as well, LCL isn't it? She said it would help make Suu-chan s-smarter for a while, like the mineral water," Master was already helping to stabilize the weaving centaur.

Misato stopped her twirling and her hand clenched the thing tightly, "I don't think we can trust anything Ritsuko told us anymore. Even if a genius level Suu would help right now…maybe Ritsuko lied about it. And I think it is time for bed. Shin-chan, be a dear and sleep out here, don't think I want to hear anything tonight. Pyre-kun, that fine? Zombina?" Misato set the vial down on the table next to a series of empty cans.

"Ya I nee to ix my ja, No lov'n oh nei," Zombina slurred thanks to her unset jaw and booze. She did rub her forehead against Master's and headed deeper into the house.

Going to the sliding glass door that lead to the back garden, Pyre gave a few hand signals to her followers. Sipping the last of her own can, "I shall have some firewater brought over from home. It is of far superior craft than this swill. We shall drink to our victory. Till the morn." With a quick nod to her husband, Pyre headed to the most coveted room of the house.

Head and shoulders slumped forward, Misato appeared asleep, but after a few moments she jerked up. "Fuck! Was hoping we could trust…this needs to end…need to go back to normal. Night you three. Centorea, Suu-chan…be good," she waggled her finger before leaving and shutting off the overhead light leaving only the lamp that Centorea nearly broke still on.

"Master, if ye wish it, I shall sleep out here with ye, to see to your safety," she took his hand and pulled it to the side of her face. His touch was heavenly, so warm and soft. But she felt Suu-chan start to gloop over her legs, guess Suu didn't want any violations of Misato's decree.

After a small embrace, Master shook his head, "Best to do what Misato-san says tonight. Soon this whole thing will be over. Have to hope." He sat back down, fluffed up the couch pillow he'd use. Sitting up straighter, "Did…did Misato-san take that LCL? I didn't see her take it, did you?"

Now Suu was really pulling on her, not good thanks to her current sensitive nature, "I haft not, but my attention be not upon her as she did leave. Pay it no mind." Wanting to stay, but unable to break his command, Centorea clopped off, hopefully leaving Suu behind yet the adorable slime kept hanging on. Outside her room, that squishy sensation of a soon to be full bore Suu-attack, "What be thy concern Suu-chan. Ye never leave Master's side in times like…the vial?"

Taking the container out of her body, Suu mimicked the act of opening the bottle, her pseudopods unable to open it. "Open, Suu want help more. Smart me think of way to help Master!" Suu was excessive with her energy.

"Tis your choice…" Centorea would have thought more on it if she hadn't drank, been tired, and already been teased by the slime. Taking the small container, she unscrewed it and handed it over. "Be quick and careful when ye use this. In the case Akagi haft…haft…" whatever, it was only an hour right?

Instantly pouring the LCL into herself, Suu's body changed straightaway. Growing into an adult form, a bit more top heavy than typical. The smile shifted from childhood innocent to…sensuous? "Much better. Thank you. I'll think of something to help Shinji now. Sleep well," Suu opened the door to Centorea's room and gestured her in.

"Yeah…thanks…sleep well," Centorea shambled into her room and opted to sleep in her clothing. As sleep started to wrap around her mind, last thing she thought was how odd…even when Suu was under the influence of other odd fluids she still referred to Master as…Master never Shinji…whatever…sleep.

X-X

Laying on his side, Shinji doubted sleep came easy to him that night. Too much was still going on, his mind way too busy with thought and fret. Listening to the house was soothing, but not enough to overcome the crazy. Music softy played out of Miia's to help her sleep, a fan in Papi's room, Mero's filter, and the crunching of grass from the few warriors outside making their rounds. Shinji heard it all, and just tried to shut his mind off. But whenever sleeps fingers started to work their magic on his mind, stray thoughts hit him and he woke fully.

They were all living under guard because of his father and some group of madmen! Father…no not his father anymore. Shinji would not but any emotional ties to a man that would have killed Ayanami for being herself! No father of his would have kept MON imprisoned just because they learned the truth! No…no father…no family…alone. He had no family anymore, no biological family. Trying to keep himself from hyperventilating at the growing fear he kept reminding himself that while they weren't blood related Misato WAS family. The girls were his NEW family. He wasn't alone…not again. But nights like this, laying alone in the living room, it reminded the poor kid that even with all of his progress with his abandonment issues…there was no 'cure' for such things. He could recover, but at times relapses would happen.

"They won't leave me, not all of them. I trust them," Shinji murmured to himself. And he believed it! Flipping on his side, facing the couch, he pulled up the light blanket he had and curled up in a loose ball. Even if some of the women he adored did eventually get fed up with the situation not all of them would. He'd always has Misato, Ayanami, and likely Pyre. Nodding to that logic, his wife was way to stubborn to ever be 'beaten', he felt the cool and sticky sensation of Suu's touch on his exposed arm. Turning to see an adult Suu over him, "Suu-chan, I thought you were going to stay with Cerea-chan tonight." Suu would always be with him as well.

Pulling away the blanket, her hand going to the back of the couch afterward, Suu hovered over the lad. Shaking her head slowly, "No, I have something I must do. You will assist me in this. It has been far to long, and I will finally be free." Slowly Suu's arms went to Shinji's chest and started to spread outward.

Now he did have his moments of tenderness with Suu-chan, was odd since when she wanted to be sensitive ALL of her was such. Never one to want to abuse Suu or her nature, Shinji tried to slide her off, "What are you talking about Suu-chan? Living room is to open for…well…anything. It's late, how about we just…" But something was off here, Suu's eyes were different, her form unique from other adult forms. Looking about for a moment of concern, he went to call out for somebody when Suu's hand encased his mouth and nose.

"No, no calling for help, boy. You will be my entrance and guide. Hostage if needed. This form is limited and simple. But it is all I have. If you do not help me I will break this. Nod if you agree child," Suu warned. Holding out her other 'arm' she showed her core and let her tendril touch his head. It didn't last long, just a moment of shared mentality and it jerked away.

In that moment, Shinji understood much. They shared their minds, linked them in a way Suu never did before. This creature wasn't Suu, it was something else, something ancient, and it was tied to that creature in Nerv's basement! Nodding his head, he'd help. Suu was precious to him, no harm could come to her if he could help it! Slowly he felt this 'Lilith' slowly encase his body fully. Taking on the appearance of his school uniform, Lilith was a literal second skin. Once she took her slime off his face, "We're going to Nerv then?"

A mouth formed on out of the left shoulder and whispered, "Yes. I will finally be free of my prison. You will help me because you…walk." The voice shifted from tenderness, to a Rei-like emotionlessness, and finally a bitter anger. Using her encasement of him, Lilith forced Shinji to his feet and stutter walked to the front door. Again the angry whispers came, "Do not call for aid, or try leaving tracks. I know you, memories from this creature and my old shell. Mixed and merged. Confusing. But trust you they do. So help!" Jerking towards the door, Lilith never stopped only slowed long enough for Shinji to get his shoes on.

"What about the guards outside. They'll spot us, Pyre-san's clan is very skilled," Shinji warned. To stunned to think straight, or even realize he had just slipped the best way to escape, Shinji just went with the flow. As his hands opened the door, Shinji found he could see through his own arm! Wherever the slime covered it mimicked the other side making for a near perfect illusion! Stealing out into the night, he felt Lilith fully encapsulate him again, only he could still see through her, and she opened a hole to breathe through his nose.

Taking the lead again, working Shinji as a puppet, Lilith took little time to get out of the house and move towards the outer gate. There she stood as it was flanked by two guards on the outside.

"So you think Pyre-sama will stay with the whelp? Humans are so much weaker than we are. And did you see this male? I cannot believe our future king will be so…soft," the female Salamander confessed to her male compatriot. Both clad in ceremonial warrior garb, the were not expecting an assault from behind.

Laughing a little, the larger male thumped his tail on the concrete, "You watch that male pretty closely don't you. Personally I think he is a lot like Pyre-sama's father. And you know her Highness, once she commits to something she never stops. Our human…" the pair would have kept talking had Lilith not smashed their heads together.

"You didn't kill them did you!? I…I won't help you if…" Shinji was pale with horror. Did Lilith just crush their heads or was it just the thicker skeleton of the Salamanders that made such a sound. He wanted to check them, to insure they were safe, the image of the wound and trickle of blood from it, all of it left him sick with concern.

Taking control once in the open, Lilith flowed quickly and carried her hostage as she headed towards Nerv. "No need, only unconscious. Knew you'd rebel if I did. Stop fighting me creature of I engulf him now!" and like that the speed increased. Suu was still inside, still able to influence the body but wasn't able to as Shinji was at risk. Taking to the roofs, sliding up it, and leaping across when able, Lilith stayed out of sight as much as possible. Once they got into view of a Nerv entry gate, "Close, so close now. I can feel…no…Adam is close too? We can finally leave."

Adam? That was what Misato said his father had implanted on his hand! "W-what will happen after you get what you want? W-will you just leave? I have…images from when you touched my head. Loneliness and pain…l-longing for this Adam…but I've been told that you'd d-destroy humanity if that ever happened," Shinji felt vertigo overtake him as Lilith leapt off the roof of the building and slammed into the ground. The slime cushioned him perfectly.

Lilith paused for a moment, more rebellion within, then she slowly approached the entrance. Using her powers she slide into the gate and forced it open. "One possibility. Humanity is strange. So much hate and anger, and yet…" Lilith swarmed over him like a small river. Moving through Nerv, rendering anybody that saw them unconscious and stowing the bodies in as best places to keep hidden as possible. Coming to a broken elevator shaft, one Rei knew very well, Lilith glooped over to it and started to slide down. Once she got to where the cord broke, "Just want to leave. What this one…and my shell feel…what I felt from you…some hope."

"T-thank you. I can't understand what you're feeling. But if you keep them safe," Shinji would help. Those alien glimpses of thought left his mind still reeling. The harder he tried to understand it, the bigger his headache became. Again Lilith dropped from a lethal height had she not saved him. Was it Lilith or Suu that did it…maybe both, one of them did keep him from getting hurt. In corridors he saw only in Smith's videos, Shinji felt the pace slow. "L-Lilith-san? That is your name right…what about um…the other angels?" he saw the massive door was sealed but a small side door was open.

A quiver ran through the slimes body, then spasm, then it calmed. "That is correct creature, just a little long then I will give you back your body. And you child, you may call me that if you wish. As for the others? They are drawn to Adam and myself, so if we leave they will as well," she oozed into the room and another quiver, a joyous one, rippled through Lilith.

Standing before the lake of LCL and the crucified creature, Shinji felt his mouth go dry and headache intensify. Feeling more of Lilith's emotions thanks to Suu, and some of Suu's concern and worry for him, Shinji's vision went hazy. "W-what happens now? You said A-Adam was near here right?" Shinji wanted to be anywhere but in this room.

"Now you will give me what I want, I knew this would happen eventually," Gendo stepped out of the shadows. Hiding in the corner just back by the doorway, the ex-commander had his gun at the ready. Showing the pulsating mass of flesh on his hand, he kept the weapon trained on the body. Weaving over at himself, "Do not make me wait longer. Take me to Yui, take me to her now."

In one sudden jerk, both of Shinji's arms moved against his wishes thanks to the pseudopods. One cut off Gendo's hand, the other knocked the man to his knees. "No, we leave. This one has hope, humanity has hope. Come Adam…let us…" Lilith's voice distorted going soft as the tissue in Suu's body dissolved. The color went from dark purple back to Suu's typical bluish green. Still in an adult form, Suu moved about in a haze, "Master good? Suu…Suu sad. Lady bad…but gone."

A sickening blup got Shinji's attention, as he turned to the massive body. "I'm fine. Just a headache from all…from all…" Shinji felt his stomach start to churn. Some things were not for the human mind to see. But Shinji was there and saw against his wishes. Standing on that platform, the massive creature started to dissolve into LCL. Melting and breaking apart from the top down, Shinji couldn't take his gaze away. It was horrifying, but he just couldn't stop. The mask fell with a massive dung as it collided with the platform that both Shinji and Suu felt via vibration.

"Master…Master danger!" Suu warned suddenly and tore off of Shinji's body. Her drive made Shinji spin around and saw what was Suu's concern. His father was up, cradling his stump, yet still armed. Standing between Gendo and Shinji, Suu was back in her child from.

Staggered and pale, Gendo's glasses fell from his face, "What did you do. Where is Yui! WHAT DID YOU DO?" The pitter patter of blood dripped from the clenched wound as the enraged man tried to take aim. The first round went wild, a good two feet away from Shinji. But Suu took to action. Leaping on the man, encapsulating his head and body

"Stop Suu-chan, don't get hurt! Becare…" Shinji's voice was covered with the frantic unloading from Gendo. Rounds went all over, as the man twirled and trying to get the aggressive slime off his face. Stepping closer after the rounds went silent. Shinji grabbed his father's arm to steady him and to try and get Suu-chan to not actually kill him. Locking eyes with Gendo, Shinji yanked on the hand only to hear one last round discharge.

That got Suu to react, sliding down to Gendo's legs, she slammed him face first into the ground before rushing over to Shinji. "Master…hurt…Suu do bad? Master…" if the slime could cry she would be. Tendrils of slime went and tried to plug the wound, but all that got was a new coloring of Suu's texture.

"No…Suu-chan…you did…good. We…we stopped him…helped…stop an..ang…" Shinji tried to finish but his body was far weak. Coldness and shock worked their magic on him, he reached out for Suu and felt…he hoped…her take his hand. The slickness of the slime caressed his cheek as he fell down a pit. Then just like that, he was standing in a river again, before him he saw a dark expanse of land going on forever and behind him was a green and lush land of flowers and grass. Sitting on the coast, Lala had her feet in the waters. "Lala-san…hello. F-funny seeing you here," Shinji smiled as he sloshed over to her and sat next to her.

Cradling her scythe, Lala scooted just a little closer to Shinji, "I told thee, your soul shall be mine when you cross over. Forever and ever our existences will be intertwined, your light being the fount for my lantern." Leaning against him, she took his hand when he blindly groped for it. Twitching when Shinji started to softly cry, "Be not afraid, death is not to be shunned or feared. And such is not necessary…though this time your skill at avoiding me might be taxed to far."

"S-so I might actually d-die this time. Were you watching what happened, can you tell me?" Shinji clutched Lala's hand harder. It was so pretty here, serene and peaceful, made Shinji wonder if maybe…just maybe it would be alright to stay for some time. He released his left hand only to hug Lala close to him and take her hand again with his right. But never seeing Miia or Rachnera, or anybody else again, he felt the tears trickling, "I don't want to. I want to stay."

Setting her head on Shinji's lap, Lala's features softened into a gentle smile. "Time works different here. We found you and the amorphous one in the pit of despair. The lizard queen and the one of horse and woman rendered the insane false king to his sleep and the arms of the guards. Thy harem is beside itself with thy state. But I fear not, even if you pass across, you shall be with me forever. So for now, let us relax and enjoy the waters and sun," Lala let her scythe fall to the side and the two sat holding one another.

Was this it? Did he even have a choice this time? Well of course he did, but it was so inviting to just rest here for a while. But for now, he would sit and talk with Lala and hope that this wasn't the end. Not after everything was starting to get better.

X-X

"I...I don't know if I can go in," Miia whimpered to the assembled visitors. In the hospital waiting room, people moving about and giving the Extra-Species girls a good buffer space of empty. It was cold, the A/C way to high for Miia, smelled nasty and stale, and the sound muted thanks to the thick green tiles on the ground. Rubbing her arms as an older man waved and smiled a toothless grin as he left. Shaking her head, "If he...I don't want my last sight of Darling to be of him..."

One of the major reasons they were being avoid as much, the pacing Rachnera glared at Miia indignantly. Leaning over Miia, "You'd just let him die alone then? If what Suu told us is true, he helped stop those monster attacks! Honey should have done something to contact us, but whatever possessed Suu...I don't know. He should have done something. And you're not going to honor that?" Already making some thread and looking for a good load baring pillar, Rachnera readied a lamia pinata.

Wheeling herself between the two, Mero held out her hands in diplomatically, "Now-now, calm down. Miia-chan has a point. Everybody has their own thoughts about...death. Some want to see their loved ones one last time, others wish to remember them strong and happy, and not weak or lifeless. I...don't know myself." Her hands clenched over each other as the two opponents calmed down. When the girl that kept going on about tragic deaths confessed to maybe not wanting to see her Beloved, that got attention.

"I guess. Going to get something to drink. Sorry for getting upset, nerves," Rachnera muttered. Tossing her strands onto a chair, she skittered off and no less than three people ran out of her way yelping in fear.

Idly picking up the thread, Miia found the silkiness comforting. Plus she couldn't break it no matter how hard she tugged in her worry. "Thanks for helping. I...I don't know what to do. Darling did something stupid, but brave...typical of him. And that...MAN...how could he...his own son!" Miia smashed her tail about and sent a few chairs spinning into the walkway. Her cherished darling was in in a bed full of tubes and machines! He was on the razors edge of life and death teetering more towards death! What would she do if he died?! Twirling the thread around her wrists and tugging, "G-go home I guess. I couldn't stay without him here now."

"You would leave?" Centorea asked. The centaur had spoken very little since the recovery of Darling. Girl even let Pyre ride her as they charged down the halls towards terminal dogma to find him. Upon finding the state of things, joining the salamander in beating the man to unconsciousness, she just shut down. Fixing the chairs that Miia knocked about, head never lifting up, "I likely would to. A failed knight has no purpose to remain. I will simply let my mother pick a mare for me and retire."

Taking Miia's hand, squeezing it softly Mero comforted as best she could. Freeing the lamia from the silken bonds, they were cutting deep into her flesh, Mero did offer, "I shall stay. Katsuragi-san and Smith-san are lovely people. Humanity, despite the lowest of their ilk, does have some lovely people in it. And I would like to honor Beloved's memory if the worst does come to pass. But he has performed many wondrous things before. He shall surely recover from this as well." Sliding the silk into her purse, it had an odd shine about it thanks to Mero's oils interacting with it.

Petting the last of the girls waiting for their potential turn, Miia had to hold something less she burst into frantics. "Suu-chan, where will you go? Will you stay with Katsuragi-san, or go? You can come live with me if you want. Lots of fountains and waterways back home for you," Miia offered. If Centorea was sad, Suu was devastated. Poor thing felt the weight of the incident the most. Stealing the LCL, asking Centorea to give it to her, and then not stopping the Bastard fast enough. Nobody blamed her, they all knew why she did it was out of love. They all did stupid things because of there feelings.

Suu didn't talk, just formed a question mark above her head and reverted back to a mostly liquid form. They had to transport her in a bucket, Suu refused to take a humanoid form. Plus if she was in her girl form, they could see the red streak that remained within her.

Flying down the hall, ahead of the returning group, Papi did not have her smile on. "Papi is done seeing Hubby. Hubby didn't wake up...didn't move. Papi hates seeing him like that. Hates that man even more," Papi grunted as she crashed and rolled to a stop. Ass over teakettle she flashed a ten year old boy and his sister who ran off giggling. With Centorea helping her to sit, she just remained legs splayed on the cold tile, "When will Hubby get better so he can play with Papi?"

Manako clad in a fetching dress, Doppel actually in clothing, and a sniffing Tionishia all came at a more respectable distance. MON had wanted to go as a group, but Zombina refused to go. Misato's refusal to let the girl bite him left the zombie livid. "You girls are up. Just a little warning, it isn't an easy site. But I'm sure he'll recover. We've seen other people be lung-shot before," Manako's press on grin was not fooling anybody. They all sat down in their little reserved section.

"Where is Lala, she should be coming with us to see him. Girl is never around when we need her. Then again, don't think I could stand to hear her talk about taking his soul..." Miia hugged herself harder. Maybe that was it, maybe Lala actually did take his soul and was gone forever. They'd just sit here for a few days until they unplugged him and he just…

Clopping closer to Miia, pushing Mero's chair, "Are you going to come, Miia-chan? We can get Rachnee on the way," Centorea said with no emotion. For a change her ears and tail hadn't moved in hours. The easily flustered woman was just despondent. Another person nobody blamed, but they blamed themselves.

With every-bodies eyes on her, Miia felt pressed, finding it hard to breath she rubbed at her throat hoping to make it magically open more to let the air in. Grabbing Suu's bucket, she nodded her head. Darling had been brave last night when that Lilith creature took him, she could be brave now! "Going to be so upset with him when he wakes up! Going to force him to make me my favorite food and take me on a bunch of dates!" Miia tried to pump herself up. She was the happy one, the sneaky snake, and she had to act the part.

"Snookums will love that. He'll have to take all of us...but maybe not all at once," Tio dabbed her eyes with her hanky. Her friends each touched the massive girls arm, got a genuine smile from Tio.

Slithering away from them, Miia didn't know what to feel about that. Hard not to recognize how Tio and Zombina changed a little over the prolonged stay. Something beautiful just started for them and now what? "Maybe we should let Zombina-san bite him. I mean...what would the worst be?" Miia tried joking. A big X came out of Suu's bucket and it wiggled violently in Miia's hand.

"Master won't need it. He shant die! To ask for such, to demand such...would be admitting he..." Centorea just couldn't keep talking. Pushing the wheelchair faster, Centorea clopped harder and louder than normal. Making a zombie of Darling if he did die, it would be without his consent, would lock him as a permanent teenager, and would eventually separate them all when they did die.

Rounding the corner to the intensive care ward, Miia saw Misato and Rei outside a door. Those two never were more than a few feet away from that room. Nobody questioned it, or why, it was just accepted. "A-any word, Katsuragi-san?" Miia flinched as she realized she nearly shouted. Control was a hard thing for her right now.

"They say he could wake in a minute or never. The damage to his lung was severe. Had we not gotten him in much later he would have died already. It's a waiting game at this point. Kid is going to have to BEG me for forgiveness for scaring me like this. Woman was shaking and her eyes had such dark circles under them it was unsettling. Lining the girls up, Misato flinched her head towards the door, "One at a time, hospital orders. Guess you two can go in together Miia-chan. Suu now don't you do anything alright? Be a good girl."

"I'll go first then, if you don't mind," Mero wheeled herself into the room without objections.

The rest of the mourning chatted idly as they waited, pretending they didn't hear Mero talking on the other side of the door. Girl was elegant as always, even her words to Darling were poised and full of emotion. Miia tried getting Misato and Rei to take a small break, get a bed in a nearby room and take a nap. Didn't happen. Misato reminded Centorea and Suu that it wasn't their fault, just a very unfortunate accident.

It was only five minutes, but a long five minutes, before Mero came out and without a word, just a hand covering her mouth, she wheeled away. "G-guess it's my turn," Centorea took her turn in the room.

"I'm going in next, you can go last," Rachnera announced as she stepped over Miia and took Suu's bucket. Misato tried to object, but Rachnera just couldn't be talked down. So again they all stood and pretended they weren't listening to Centorea plead for forgiveness for failing her Master. Not the poetic lines that Mero said, but emotional all the same.

Leaving the room, red eyed from the crying they all promised to ignore, Centorea nodded at Misato. Taking the older woman's hand, they held one another for a moment of shared bitterness, "I'll head back to the others. I could use some air." Centorea turned a momentarily confused eye at Rachnera and Suu but decided it wasn't important and left.

She had to stoop to get through the door, it wasn't really made for her size, Rachnera went in next. Unlike the others, nobody heard her. Either she was her typical quiet self, or she kept it all inside. Fitting, Miia thought, Rachnera was much like Darling in that regard. Keep the emotions inside. Why Miia tried to get him to react as she did, to get him to open up to relax and trust. She succeeded so often it was funny to think of how they met. She thought him a pervert, a judgmental little human. She learned, she grew, she loved him, and now…

"You're next," Rachnera nearly broke the door as she left it, tossing the bucket to Misato. Finding a nearby window, the arachnid opened it and left outside without further comment.

Sensing Miia's hesitation, Misato put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to go if you can't do it. H-he'll get better, and I won't say anything about this." They all knew Miia was uncertain, why they all went before her and left. If she couldn't do it, she could just leave and they wouldn't judge her.

"I c-can," Miia still wasn't sure of herself, but she forced herself to do it. When she entered the room, first thing she noticed was the lights were dim. Reaching for the slider, she stopped herself. The others left it down for a reason, trust them to know the best. Next was the sound, a steady beeping from the machines and the pulse of equipment. Trembling, she grabbed her biceps and started to rub them, hoping to get some heat back into them. Staring at his feet, she slowly went up the body, "H-hi Darling. F-feeling alright? C-can I get you anything...your lovely lamia is here to get you...you..."

Knowing Misato could hear her, Miia just stopped her falsehood. Nobody held any judgment here, not now. Finding his chest a patchwork of bandages, and stitches, she just took it all into memory. "Any further to the side and you'd be gone...I'll never forgive that man," Miia slithered over to his side. Her size never as apparent as it was in this small room. Careful to avoid the machines, the IV, and anything else she might knock over, Miia slowly approached until she could grab his hand.

It was colder than normal. Not a pleasant feeling, but she wasn't letting go. "You have to get better Darling. Getting me to love you, all of us to...and then this. Why didn't you say anything when that Lilith grabbed you. Why didn't you just let Suu-chan handle that bastard...why did this have to happen. Look at you, all hurt like this. I'm never forgiving you for scaring me like this. Going to have to marry me the moment you wake up! Going to get Pyre-san to have it all ready! Then Mother will visit and we can honeymoon back home" she felt herself starting to tear up, but she kept it down.

Her neck resisted the whole way to his face, and she just shuddered when she did. Face covered in a breathing mask, nearly yellow in color, and just so lifeless. Using her tail she extended herself over him, hands on both sides of his head. "A kiss to make it better. Sleep well Darling, and when you're ready to come back to us...I will be here waiting," she kissed his forehead chastely. Then she recoiled back and just held his hand until Misato opened the door and told her the next group was waiting. It was hard, but she let go of him and had faith in him. Darling would never abandon them, she just had to be patient.

X-X

Notes

And like that next chapter is the finale. Story did go on a bit longer than I expected, but I hate rushing nearly as much as I hate dragging stories on past what I wanted for them. Hope you enjoyed it, hope you're having a good summer, and...just I hope you're have the best time you can of things. Life has been a bit hard for me lately, depression and all...but it can get better. So again, thank you for reading my dumb little stories and I hope the best for all of you.

Later

Mercaba


	16. Chapter 16

Standard Disclaimer

Well another story coming to an end, always a sad thing. Oddly this started to grow on me to the point I started adding arc after arc and...I knew I had to end it. Padding for padding while fun to read doesn't progress the plot and wastes time. My brother is coming back to the home state due to his factory closing, but only temporary. Work is...confusing as they're about to throw away what I've spent a year doing? Whatever, got paid.

Monsters to Some

Chapter – 16

Holding his hand, Merino didn't know how to feel right now. Mostly it was shattering depression, but she had to have some hope. Without hope, he was gone and Merino wouldn't accept that. Machines beeped rhythmically, the occasional voice called out of the PA system calling out some code or another, and her honed ears could hear her current escort kicking his shoes on harder and it squeaked against the tiles. "Not much longer I guess, but I'll be back again," Merino got up reluctantly. Only ten minutes, but it was just small initial visit. Setting his hands back on his chest, she shifted to the dried and wilting flowers. They hadn't been watered in some time, people were visiting less.

"You ready to head to the house Merino-chan?" Kaji asked as he opened the door. Spotting her moving, he peeked his head in and offered a weak smile. As she approached he opened the door a bit more so she could join him in the hall. Gesturing to the parking garage, "Kid will get better, has too many people waiting on him. Just have to be patient. Keep telling Katsuragi the same." Standing just a little too close for Merino to like, the man was not the type she was used to.

Keeping her voice down, if she spoke she'd bleat and start crying. Her beloved was so…so…faint. Not the new reunion she expected after the weeklong visit turned texting rekindled friendship/romance they were sharing! It felt so naughty to send those texts and racy pictures…even more to get the rare ones back when he played along. Then the texts stopped all together, no replies to messages, calls, and now she knew why. World was stunned to learn of the corruption in the upper echelons, but none of them knew he was responsible for stopping it!

"Oh hey, aren't you Merino-san?" a tan boy walking aside a slightly younger girl waved with a bit of joy. Clad in a tracksuit, smoothed back black hair, the boy stuffed his hands in his pockets as the girl just blinked on in intimidation. Just a little loud for the location, "You look exactly how Shin-man described you. H-hello Kaji-san. Mari-chan, you remember what I said about her?"

Bowing respectfully to the Pan, the younger woman didn't take her eyes off of the fluffy woman, "Pleased to meet you. I-I'm Mari Suzuhara. W-what brings you here? Did you meet with Ikari-san" Little girl's cheeks flared out when she said his name, Merino noticed it. Her more 'prey' based nature did help Merino hear and see a bit more, always on the 'look out' for predators…for wolves.

Nodding once, she heard Kaji grunt a little in aggravation at the delay, Merino gently took the girl's hand. She'd respect emotion where she saw it. "I came once I heard the news. My homestay supervisor dropped me off here where Kaji-san was waiting. Going to be staying at the house until…" Merino paused unsure how to continue. Until he got better or until he got worse. One would happen, and that would be a drastic change for her. The new college students helping at the farm…some of them hinted at liking her. But she held her heart out to her beloved, wished for him to take it and own it. Now, now she couldn't even think of his name.

"Yeah, need to drop her off before Smith runs off again. So we need to keep moving. But you two go see him, visiting hours aren't up yet," Kaji winked at the teenagers. Mari shuffled stepped at the attention while Touji, Merino remembered the names of his friends, took a bit harsher a stance. Guess he didn't like the older man showing his sister any type of attention.

After quickly exchanging contact information, Merino waved off the Suzuhara siblings. Following Kaji, stepping away from him, "Thank you for driving me. I know you have more important things to do. What with all the…issues going on. Smith-san said you're helping with a lot of things." Smith said Kaji was also a government spy that had been involved with the exposure of SEELE and the commanders of Nerv. To what degree, Merino didn't know or care, just glad he did it.

Escorting the Extra-Species girl to his car, he opened the door for her and waved her in suavely. Getting into the driver's seat and firing up the engine, "Not an issue. I had to pick up some tests so I was going to be here anyway. Don't know if you heard about Akagi or not…" He waved the folder he was carrying and tossed it into the backseat. Ah yes, the other big change in the world brought on by the revered or hated (depending on who you asked) Ritsuko Akagi.

Genetic manipulation of human and Extra-Species. Ritsuko's very existence and her research notes were supposed to be kept secret, so of course it was leaked nearly as fast as the fact that half the UN Security council was in SEELE. Was it ethically acceptable to fuse one's DNA with Kobold's to get more energy? Want to have more strength, take orge enhancement pills. Having trouble with wrinkles…lamia DNA could be used to smooth you right out. It split a lot of peoples' opinions. Was it using the Extra-Species to splice genetically with them for their traits? Merino thought it wasn't a good thing. People were good because of their differences, to merge everybody together…well wasn't that what the crazy people tried doing?

"How is she doing? Smith-san said she was…sick," Merino didn't know if Kuroko meant physically or mentally. Likely Kuroko meant both, but Merino found her cares about others a little muddled right now. She was just worried about her beloved and that horrible little room he was in.

Pulling out into the streets, Kaji hissed out a confused wheeze. Pushing the lighter into the dashboard, "Mind if I smoke? Thanks," Kaji didn't let her answer, but he at least opened the window. When the lighter popped, he lit up and took a long drag. Dusting his ash out the window, "We don't know who, but one of the guards took the bait she was offering. If the tests are accurate, she's about a month pregnant. So she has morning sickness at least. Other than that, she's…" He tugged his collar up to show a long scrape along his arm.

Swallowing hard, Merino sat primly and properly in her seat. Her fur was needing a good sheering so it made the belt a little too tight. He was coming on to her, flirting with her, and Merino didn't like it much. Guy was nice, attractive, and was helping her…hell he was a hero effectively, but she wanted her wolf…one that was finely wrapped in the shawls of a sheep. Watching the scenery pass by, Extra-Species walking alongside humans, "It is a shame what happened to her, but she did do it to herself. W-will she be able to come to term?" A child. She…she wanted a child. It sounded unfair that Ritsuko would be blessed yet…

"Don't know, this is a first. And with her genetics all mixed up, who is to know what the child would be like. Got a team of scientists and doctors keep tabs on her now," Kaji did his best to not blow smoke on her. His phone chimed a few times as they drove, he made small talk that she politely responded to. A few rather delicate questions were asked and carefully answered. Pulling into a driveway, Kaji put the car into park, "Well here you go, you need anything just text me. Katsuragi and Smith are in high demand right now, so I've been making myself available to get the girls out when I can."

Getting out of the car, holding the door to the car in sweaty hands, "S-sure thing, thanks. I don't know how long I'll be staying. T-the farm does need me, but Cathyl said she'd take care of things for as long as I need." It took the minotaur stomping her foot and telling the rancher Merino was going to get this far…she was the pants wearer in that relationship. Scampering off to the door, she didn't wait for Kaji to leave, she wasn't comfortable with such attention. Ringing the doorbell, she felt the heat start to get to her, city heat was more stifling than the ranch. Trying the door after nobody answered, it was open so she pushed it open, "Hello? Is anybody home? It's Merino, I should be expected?"

Voices were heard, heated and overlapping. Some thing was being debated, something that everybody wanted to have the last word in. So Merino snuck in and shut the door. The feeling of A/C on her fur and skin to be heavenly. Slowly approaching the source of the borderline fight, Merino hide behind the corner and just listened.

"If we just say we'll tend to him here, we won't need to worry about sneaking in! Misato would side with us, then we can try each of these on there own…or even the mixed one!" a passionate young woman said loudly, followed by a small crash.

A skittering then a yelp from the first girl followed by, "You just want him in your room. We don't even know if this idea about my silk, Meroune's mucus, and all this mess would even do anything. Dragging Honey here, away from his doctors on a whim is dangerous. So you just hang there and think about what you're saying."

"But with all we've been hearing about the healing effects of Akagi's research. It is possible that it could have some hope. Beloved deserves this chance," a rich and calming tone soothed out the others. A muffled yelp was either in agreement or just calling out for aid. A creaking sound, unoiled wheels screeching, "But something is still missing. The ball of silk incased in Miia-chan's scale, dipped in my…oils, a dab of Suu-chan, and the yolk of Papi-chan's egg. Stitched shut with Centorea's tail fur…we are still to moist to be seared by Pyre-san's heat. It'd just leak out before a seal could be made. We need…something to contain it all."

A cure? They were thinking of using some of Akagi's insanity to try and heal…

Merino stepped into the living room and bleated just a little to get their attention. Room was a huge mess, smelled a little foul as food containers were strewn about, furniture broken and cracked in places. Just what was happening here while the caretaker was gone? "S-sorry for spying you, j-just nobody answered the door when I knocked. Y-you knew I was coming correct?" Merino found all eyes on her. So these were 'the other women' her beloved was with. They all shared her worry it seemed, appeared just as desperate as she was.

A lamia, harpy, arachnid, mermaid, centaur, slime, and salamander were all heatedly debating while a purplish skinned woman sat smiling with her head on her lap. Hanging from the ceiling was a bound by silk lamia, Miia, swaying back and forth. The centaur, Cerea if memory served approached and knocked some garbage around, "Sorry, we be having pavalar about…master and what we might do to aid him. Katsuragi-san said you were to have seen him prior to your visit here? Ye shall be sleeping in my chambers, herbivores."

"She's so fluffy! Can I hug you?" Papi flung herself at the Pan only to get webbed by the Arachne just prior to the talons sinking in. Swaying back and forth, laughing a little, her wings fanning out when coming close to Merino.

Giving Papi a spin, Rachnera approached the newest addition and drummed her fingers against her cheek. "So you're the one that sent him all those texts. The one that wrote that rather detailed file out Honey's ins and outs. The sly Pan that got him wrapped around her finger when he visited…just walking into our house are you?" Rachnera started looping strands of silk with a very predatory stance.

File? What file? What was this woman talking about? Taking a few steps back from the steadily approaching throng of women, Merino was suddenly very concerned. "Y-yeah, going to st-stay a few days. My bags should be showing up later t-today or tomorrow. W-what file are you talking about? And you've seen m-my texts?" she bleated again. She walked into a den of predators without any indication!

"Darling never kept any secrets from us," Miia muttered out after freeing her mouth of her mouth of the silk. Slithering out of the confines of her prison, Miia and Rachnera formed a two prong pincer on the poor little lamb. Sizing up the piece of meat, "Papi-chan is right, you do look fluffy. Almost like you haven't been sheered in some time. How thick is that fur of yours?"

Forming a third wall of inescapable doom, Pyre rounded Merino in her confusion and put hands on her shoulders. "Resilient and thick. My heat would take some time to cook through it. We put the poultice in a wad of this…it could work. Any objection to aiding my husband's life…would help your odds at being my second," Pyre's hand were firm, latched on and were unto steel.

Trembling as they all approached and started touching her fluff. Not hard or abusive, but very focused. Suddenly very confused and concerned for her safety, "S-second? What do you mean? And why do you need my fur?" She had her speculation but as fear started to take over, the fight of flight was starting to trigger and she was more a flight type.

"Just a small snip is all, and it's for a cure for our Beloved. With what we have learned about our traits…how they can be extracted and used. I saw some reaction between Rachnee and my oils…got us thinking we could try and heal him, but we need something to hold the mixture long enough to be heated into usable state," Merino already had a wad of fur, cut with a pair of scissors, an eerily disassociated smile on her face.

Putting her head back on her neck, the last of the group fixed her hair, "Fight the flow of reality as ye wish. Tis not but a staling of the inevitable. All things pass, all things come to the passing. Do you wish to pull the lighthouse from the shore, to let others crash upon those dark shores alone? You stare into the darkness and it will see you for what you are." Lala set something down on the coffee table and left the room.

"I doth not know how to take her lately. She be either to happy or speak like that. And…what be this?" Centorea picked up what Lala set down. Showing the crescent shape to the others, a finger nail by all looks. Holding the small slip of bone up to the others, they all shared a look…was Lala saying to add this to the little cure they were hoping to make?

As the situation started to slowly break down, Suu keeping to herself in a small ball form, the girls all 'calmly' sat down and actually introduced themselves to Merino. She learned that…no they weren't taking the state of things well, but now they had a plan! It was silly, wasn't going to work, but it gave them hope. Make some elixir out of all of their relative healing parts, give it to their shared Beloved. And when he woke…Pyre-san was willing to start accepting some co-wives. And when Merino did ask again about the 'file' they kept talking about, Centorea let her see it…she woke up some time later in her current shared room, a bit more fur missing.

X-X

Whenever a new person came by, the surroundings changed Shinji realized. When it was just him it was an idealic floral bouquet of colors, smells, and feels, but other people had vastly different influences on this ridge between life and death. Some were so beautiful that it was awe inspiring, others made that cold and drab land across the river look like paradise. Occasionally he'd notice people waiting on the other side beckoning the visitor to make the trek, others were like him and it was empty. The only constant was the initial meeting it seemed.

"H-hello, who are you?" a new voice called out, confused and a little afraid. It was an older man, in his late fifties with streaks of white hair mixed with blond hair and blue eyes. Not Japanese, not speaking Japanese, but Shinji understood him regardless. He'd have to ask Lala when she came back. The man felt about his body and his eyes went wide with joy and a few tears started to grow. "No-no pain? It doesn't hurt? Where am I? This place is…" the incredulous voice gasped out.

That was when Shinji felt the shift, being pulled from his vision of the crossing to his new companions. It was a mostly empty room, an apartment room full of clutter and mess, yet the river remained and the other side just as static as always, save for a few growing swirls of cloud…visitors. "H-hello sir. My name is Ikari Shinji and this is…I don't know really. Some think it's the afterlife, or the point where you could go to it if you want. I don't fully understand it. But, how are you?" Shinji would never get good at these initial meetings. Finding a clean chair amid the mess, he sat down and watched.

Walking about the room with cream colored walls and yellowish carpet, the man sat on a clothing covered couch wearily. "Vernon, Leslie Vernon. And I feel…better. My old place, haven't thought of this hell hole in years. You say this is the afterlife? Are you…D-Death?" Leslie's tone was reverent boarder lined worship. Shifting through the mess, grabbing books and old memories he started making stacks of things.

"No I'm not. Just a person like you, stuck here," Shinji confessed and accepted. Something kept him from going back, a fear inside himself…a selfishness to avoid the pain and fear of life. For all the good he had, fears existed. If he went back, would things continue to be the joy he had or would it start to slide. Here he had Lala and could aid people either back to life or to the other side. Back there…unknown, fear, hurt, pain, possible abandonment. Grabbing a book, a medical one he saw it was in English, "How does that make you feel? Knowing that you have a choice…to go forward across that river or go back?"

Jerking his hands, Leslie knocked his stacks over and sent things falling all over, "I don't know. I-I did a lot of bad things in my life. Before the great tragedy I had a…strange goal. After it I, my plan had no real direction anymore. Just floated through life, spent a lot of time in this room. I got sick, hospitalized." More tears started to fill the mans eyes, but they grew hard with memory. Running his hands over one another, gnarled firsts of strength.

Putting the book down as the image shifted from the apartment to the hospital room, these shifts happened frequently Shinji noticed. Depending on the soul, things were either static or dynamic. This was a dynamic soul, one filled with conflict and uncertainty. Shinji could relate, if he let his mind drift when alone here the same happened to him. Dwell on bad, bad came for you. "Was that your last memory, before coming here I mean?" Shinji probed. He found it helped himself to help those that came. Maybe that was why Lala kept referring to him as a lamp or light.

"No, my last memory was of the children of one of my girls…my survivor girls and a pillow over my face," Leslie let out a small chuckle. Walking the hospital room, the man pushed a glass of water over and it fell to the ground and yet stayed solid. Shuffling towards the great divide he put his hands into his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. Spinning his head towards Shinji, "I did some bad things. Think…think those over there are the ones I hurt? Will I be punished for what I did?"

Having seen some real dark souls moving across, Shinji didn't have an answer. He saw no punishment and no reward for those that walked the water. Whatever was across that pure clean water was still unknown to him, Lala assured him it would remain that way until he walked across himself. "Is it better or worse than being here? I'm afraid of going across, afraid of staying…I'm afraid so I stay. You have a choice. Stay here, go back, or…" Shinji pointed at the bleak landscape with a few more wispy shapes.

Flexing those hands, a small mask appeared in his hand and he held it lovingly. "I go then. To see what I have created. Going back would just be more beds and pain, this place is…empty. There is new. And do you…" Leslie tossed the mask over to Shinji. And as the man walked towards the water, his body de-aged and a young man in his twenties. Standing in the bank, the water curling around his ankles, he let out a single laugh before vanishing amide the souls waiting for him.

"That man had been here far more than most, his grip on the world of the living tenacious and poisonous. Yet your words were more powerful than the knives and vices that broke and slashed him," Lala's hands wrapped around Shinji's waist. As Leslie was just an illusion in the mist, the surroundings changed and back were the flowers and clear blue sky. Time did work very differently here, dream time, going way fast, standing still, going backward, and not happening at all. But Lala and Shinji shared it, and Shinji found the strange psychopomp held nearly as strong a place in his heart as all the others, and Lala returned his emotion.

Not understanding much of what Leslie said, already fading into dream memory, Shinji just held Lala's hand. She had to tease and let her head fall and roll into his lap. He shifted so she wasn't face down in it, if he didn't his close would vanish again and watching souls vanish did not leave him in the mood. "How have you been? Things going alright…are you doing alright?" Shinji adjusted his question. Lala couldn't talk about the other side, or she refused to, and Shinji accepted that. Being what she was, Lala had rules she followed, and Shinji could easily accept that.

"Fools dance about in errands that may or may not bear fruit. But if the fruit be harvested it would be juicy, if it sours on the vine…a delicious wine for me," Lala's deadpan voice was betrayed by her blush. Her body was a bit more 'earnest' than the voice, she hugged him tightly and swayed in the sudden warm breeze. Such a lonely existence this was, watching souls come and go in this place where time was in such flux. Shinji was a static thing in a realm of never ending change.

Picking up the beautiful face, Shinji caressed her cheek as he had done countless times now. A chaste kiss and he put it back on the shoulders. Plucking a flower from the ground he put it above her ear. "I don't lie and say I understand this place. Seeing people come and go, it's lonely here when you're gone. Knowing they're going to leave, one way or another. I hope…I hope the others are being nice to you. Hope you have friends back there," he felt himself starting to tear up as his fears started to work back.

"I need no other than you Mortal, my lantern and light in the dark and grey. Be you here, be you there, or even…" she pointed across the river and leaned against him and rubbed her thighs. Pushing him over, not hard as he was quite willing, she set her head upon his chest while pooling her hair over his side. Softly, the wind grew stronger, "You are mine for now until we each go across. Souls entwined to guide the others to where they need be."

For an unknown period the two enjoyed the oneness of one another, Lala did have the uncanny desire to have her head watch as Shinji performed a few tasteful acts…even after doing such things in the past Shinji was squeamish of some of the comments she made. Lala was a dirty talker. Once they were both quite content, Shinji went to cuddle a little and…Lala was gone. Just as she appeared, the collector of souls would vanish, her duel planer nature.

"She needs to learn how to say she's leaving," Shinji tittered as he felt his clothing warp back around him. With no need for food, water, or even sleep, Shinji just set his feet into the waters and let the coolness wash over him. But what if Lala never came back? What if he just sat here forever alone again? "I could go back," he shuddered as the water grew colder.

Turning back towards the land of the living, he saw the house only it wasn't the inviting image of his memory. Heading towards it, the door opened and banging in the wind, he swallowed as he entered. Garbage was overflowing and everything was in disarray. Things were just not what he had them left as, and he saw things moving about. Miia, older by a few years but just as beautiful, with a new guy. The new man was taller than Shinji had been, more muscular, and gave off a very 'cool' type. Miia was happy, the man was everything Shinji thought she'd prefer he show.

A sound from the backyard got Shinji to move away from the amorous Lamia and her new paramour. Cerea was sparring with mountain of a man, massive muscles but not to a disgusting level, a kingly man. They displayed levels of skills far beyond anything Shinji could ever do himself, he didn't have the frame. And after they fought, the man bravely and confidently kissed the doting centaur.

Before he could follow Cerea further, he saw Mero sitting in her chair, rubbing her rather large belly with one hand and holding a photo in another. Dabbing her eyes as tears threatened to fall, yet a gentle smile on her face.

No sign of Papi or Rachnera was found, their rooms empty and their possessions gone. Moved on to something else, somebody else.

Rushing from room to room, Shinji saw his fears all given flesh. They moved on, each and every one of them would be fine without him in time. Rei had MON, Misato and Smith each other, Tio would find somebody to help her, Zombina a man that accepted her, Merino one of the college students, and Pyre one of her tribe. Without him they'd be sad for some time, but eventually they'd get over it. He wasn't special, he wasn't needed, he was being selfish in trying to wrap all of them together with him to end his pain and loneliness. Each had a better life if he…if…

"Hello? Hello is anybody there?" a young voice called out, female by the sound of it. And like that the image changed. Gone was the nightmare he created for himself to punish himself, and back was the paradise he had been. Shinji found his new visitor was a bronze furred Extra-Species girl with flappy dog like ears. "Oh! There you are, hello, how are you?" the girl asked happily as she approached Shinji.

Quickly rubbing at his face, best to put forth a good image for the woman. "H-Hi, my name is Ikari Shinji and I'm fine. How about you? Do you feel alright?" Shinji took several deep breaths. It was an illusion, it fed on his fears and worries. A nightmare he had made, gave strength, and nearly fell into. Yes if he did die they would move on…but that was NOT a bad thing. Would he want them to suffer forever if he DID die? NO! He's want them happy, want them to find love again. But that did not mean what they had was bad either! It meant, his choice was his alone…good or bad it was for him to decide.

Giggling and spinning around the ground, kicking up dirt and flowers, making a bouquet of them, "I don't know. I was off to meet my new contact. I'm joining the Extra-Species inclusion initiative for my species. Guess I was a bit too excited and…last thing I remember is running across the street and…here. You're human right? I've never spent any real time with humans! My species is more…pack based. Mind telling me about yourself?" Her tail wagged happily as she handed Shinji the flowers and forced him to sit.

"I-uh…ok, you're quite the happy one aren't you," Shinji couldn't help himself. Her joy was infectious, and he found himself unable to not pet the girl under her chin, the doglike qualities forcing him to comply. Her leg started thumping and Shinji had to stop or she'd not be able to focus, "S-sorry about that. Couldn't help myself. And yeah I am human…" He went into a small question and answer session with the girl, Sheena she eventually told him her name was. She asked about EVERYTHING, guess some Extra-Species knew very little about humanity, so he did his best to not jade her impression of things.

After the questions ended, Sheena fell onto her back and frolicked in the green loamy earth. "Well that is just about perfect! I can't wait to…can't wait to…" and the joy started to leave her. Sitting up, taking Shinji's hand, she grasped it hard.

"M-maybe next time, Sheena-chan, maybe next time," Shinji knew what happened. It was rare, it was horrible, but sometimes there was only one way to go. Not everybody that Shinji saw here HAD a choice, and after some time they realized it. He never knew, it was for the soul to learn on their own. But when the realization struck it was always profound. Giving the woman a hug, "I'm glad we could meet. I hope…" he didn't know. He had no answers, only support as he could.

Standing up, drawing her human support with her, Sheena whimpered just a little, her tail stopped wagging. "Mama always said to be careful on the roads…g-guess she was right. T-thank you Shinji, for telling me your stories. I wish I could have seen it myself. But you can right? You can go back and see all the pretty things! Maybe…maybe next time I'll get to meet you there," she nuzzled her nose against Shinji's neck for a moment before walking across the river.

As Sheena vanished as Leslie did, Shinji found his legs go weak and he fell down. Such happiness and such suffering. All the things she wanted, hoped for, lost…maybe forever. He had a choice, he COULD live right? Didn't he owe it to those that couldn't go back, that he should? Letting himself have a good cry for the poor dog girl, he really did hope that she got a chance to come back somehow.

"Good or bad, don't be afraid of the bad…not bad all the time. Don't run away, don't run…go back," Shinji laid down on the grass and found he could sleep, as he felt horribly tired suddenly.

X-X

Fixing her sneaking suit, more a bluish top with more pockets than needed, Miia slapped her cheeks a few times to pump herself up! This was it! This was go time! No stopping now! Her bandana, one of Darling's shirts folded over, kept her hair back and out of her face. The pill was given to her to carry, she insisted it looked like a heart a little, and she was going to insure Darling got it. Smith and Misato were still overly busy with the Nerv merger with the JSDF, and the turmoil the UN was dealing with. So they couldn't count on them! This was a house issue, well house plus Merino, and they wouldn't fail!

"Darling is counting on me…us…but mostly me," Miia nodded at her reflection. Just under a full month of hospitalization, of coma, it had to end! This would work, it had to! Sliding the pill into a small plastic baggy, she slide it into her 'pants' pocket and stuffed tissue to insure it didn't move. No chance of losing it, of it falling out, or it getting lost! Without Misato to help get them about, they didn't get many visits to the hospital to see him. Maybe once a week if they were lucky. Putting her gloves on, "Not like it was much of a visit. Seeing him like that."

A light rap on her door got Miia to see Rachnera waiting, "Are you good to go? Once we start we cannot stop. Without a chaperone we might get reported and if they to, they might take our little solution here. I'll get away, but you won the right to hold it." Those shiny red eyes did not denote happiness. It was a group vote on who carried their best hope, Miia won by nature of Rachnera's stress relief methods leaving her less than popular at the moment. Clad in a variation of Miia's own garb, just white instead of blue and with a deep V cut down the center, Rachnera kicked open the door.

Not liking the fact she wasn't the only Solid Snake in this mission, Miia puffed out her cheeks just a little, "Couldn't you have worn something else? That color will stand out a lot!" Grabbing her box, Miia brushed passed Rachnera and headed to the front door and the waiting others. When this worked, she wanted Darling to see her and remember! If only MON wasn't on duty keeping Misato and Kuroko safe during the last of this transition period, protesters were having a field day with Akagi's research.

"Not really an issue to worry about right now is it? You're just upset I wear it better, Jack," Rachnera followed suit with the little play. Reading a few loops of webbing, the Arachne skittered through the dirty living room and the waiting throng. "If only we got enough mineral water to have Suu-chan smart enough for the walk. She could just have been Katsuragi and we'd not have this little jaunt," Rachnera towered over the slime for a moment before just walking out alone into the early afternoon.

Patting Suu's cheek, and getting more than a little slime on her hand, Centorea shook her head. Gripping Mero's wheelchair with both hands, "It be not your fault, Suu-chan, nor it be mine. But each of us shall reclaim our fallen Master today. She doth be worried and not know how to show tis all." Upper half covered in her gleaming armor, she went without the helmet today to not limit her vision. It was the centaur's duty to push Mero's chair and hopefully preserve the illusion of a human companion.

"A-are you sure you want me to stay? I-I know I don't know the city well. But I would like to go and help w-wake Dear up," Merino was fumbling her hands over one another. Clad in Darling's apron, the Pan had worked tirelessly the last two days in fixing the house back up into a respectable home. Bags of garbage sat ready to be picked up, rooms cleaned, and the stock of food back above emergency lives. But she just did not have the instincts necessary for this type of mission. Extra fluffy, her clothing puffed out due to her fur, Merino just bounced from foot to foot, "I-I could help somehow."

Leaning forward to pat the woman's hand, Mero just tilted her head with that diplomatic air. Firm but fair, "We had worked out this plan prior to your arrival. We need you here to answer the phone if Misato-san or Kuroko-san call, inform them of our intents. You have been a true boon to all of us, and I can see why Beloved loves you. A dear heart just as caring as his, but this is not a mission for a sympathetic heart." They all shamefully looked away from Merino, they all agreed. Merino was to pure for this, things might get dirty, might get hard, and none thought Merino capable of such.

"Enough delay, the spider is already off and we delay to long. Papi, to the air!" Pyre thumped her fist to her chest and made her war beads jangle. Her face painted for the mission, claws flexing in agitation, the forward division extended her arms to be picked up. Staring her run, a running T, Pyre leapt into the air and over the privacy fence.

Carving divots into the wood floor Papi flapped her wings, "We're coming Hubby! Going to play and play and play!" Feathers fell off her wings, her preening forgotten since Darling wasn't there to help, Papi caught Pyre just at the apex of the leap. The two took to the air, circling around and getting higher.

There would always be a small amount of rivalry between Miia and Merino, but Miia wasn't evil. As her heart got ready, she did pat the Pan's shoulder, "We'll bring him home today. He's been slacking to long. And if you see that…headless traitor…you tell her we're putting a stop to her monopoly!" With a nod to Centorea and Mero, she dashed outward and towards the entry gate. Merino had been the first to learn the workings of Darling's heart, to get a part within in. If that jerk teacher hadn't shipped Merino away, life might have been different. Miia had to live with this fact, but that was for after he woke up.

Rushing to the gate, opening it before Centorea crashed into it, Miia saw Merino standing at the door watching. Hand clutching her apron, such worry and concern for not just Darling but all of them, Miia would honor that. Prey would always fall to predator, but Miia wouldn't mind a little extra fluff about the house. The sensation of wetness wrapping around her waist, Miia glanced down to see Suu shaping into a shawl around her waist. Suu was the last ditch effort for hiding themselves. Take the form of a large dress, or something to hide her coils and she'd pretend to be human…better than nothing.

Thundering down the street, the click-clack of Merino's chair was louder than expected. They should have done a dry run, see if the chair could handle Centorea at full gallop. If the chair broke, well either Centorea had a passenger, Suu-chan acted as legs, or Mero stayed behind. People got out of the way, phones pulled out to make calls or to take pictures, but they didn't slow down the group. In the sky, Pyre and Papi were flying, but Miia noticed they were straying from the hospital. Papi might have forgotten the directions!

"You see that? Papi's going the wrong way," Miia got along side of Centorea. Sweating already, Miia was out of shape…guess being so lax about things had taken its toll on her. Good food, Darling tending to her, and then the depression from his absence, yeah she needed the gym again.

Bouncing in her chair, the high speed was rocking her about and making her voice warble, "Oh dear, we should have expected that. Once she gets flying that high, I doubt she can hear Pyre-san over the wind. Hopefully they can catch up. Miia-chan are you…feeling alright? You can slow if you wish, I can take the medication." Gripping the armrests of her chair, Mero nearly fell when her chair struck a rock and pitched hard to the side.

"Be you alright, Mero-san? These walkways be full of debris and traps it doth seem. And yes, we can take the parcel to Master if ye be to fatigued," Centorea didn't look away from straight ahead. Eyes going a little wide as a police cruiser turned onto their street. Its lights flashed up blue upon getting in sight of them. Still a little way off from the hospital, Centorea's head dipped. Regret welling within her, "Can thou push the chair?"

Those blue lights flashing, growing brighter and louder in her head, Miia shook her head. "N-no, I couldn't push it with your speed. I guess…" she started to reach into her filled pocket for the pill. One of them was going to have to take the hit for this, the sacrifice play to get the other past the police officer. With how out of breath she was, Miia was willing to accept it would be more likely for Centorea to make it.

Cutting across Miia's path, Centorea's tail smacked Miia's face and it had to be intentional. With a commanding tone, "Suu-chan, help yon snake when she start to falter, we shall tend to this! Lady Mero, if you would." And like that, Miia was alone as Centorea started to slacken off and angled towards the car.

"Stupid horse, telling me what to do…but I will do this," Miia coiled up tightly and launched herself forward. Sailing faster and higher than she ever leapt before, Miia flew over the police car and the street itself. Suu formed a small buffer as Miia was about to crash, but righted her. Patting her reformed sash, Miia was going to get Suu an extra-large water when this was over.

Pushing herself harder and harder, some of her scales getting damaged by stray rocks and garbage, Miia pushed through the pain. No time to give up now! The hospital was in sight and Darling was waiting for his princess to kiss him and wake him! Slithering into the parking garage, Miia spied for any followers or spies. Finding none, she took Suu off and set the slime down. Dabbing her cheek and neck with her sleeve, a sweaty mess, "Alright, now don't talk unless you have to alright?"

Suu's antenna turned into a check and she formed into Kaji's form. Since it had been that man taking them about due to Misato's lack of time, it made the most sense. "I let you talk," Suu did her best Kaji impression. She thumbed at herself in a very Kaji like matter and extended her arm to Miia.

"Now don't you go acting to much like that guy. I swear he is walking hormones. With how he was eying up Merino…shameful," Miia took the arm regardless. More to lead Suu than to 'hold a man', Miia tolerated Kaji, liked him to a degree, but she just felt an odd air about him. Knowing he was actively hitting on most of them, kept his eyes above the waist, and only Merino with her mostly human form got his full attention, yeah she'd tolerate him but not fully 'like' the man. "Alright…let's do this," Miia strode into the connecting passage from garage to hospital.

If people noticed 'Kaji's' antenna they didn't comment on it, they walked from garage to check-in without incident. Though at times, Miia worried Suu would break character to get at her sweat. Thankfully it didn't happen, at least not yet. Waiting for their turn, Miia waved at a little boy standing by his mother. Boy smiled widely at her and went to wave back until the mother stopped him. Future had possibility if only the past would let it. Miia winked at the boy anyway, let him know Extra-Species were the future and cohabitation was the only way to survive.

"Please write who you are here to see and…Kaji? I thought you said you were busy today! Sly devil trying to surprise me!" the nurse's attention changed dramatically after she looked up from the computer. Actually recognizing Miia, the nurse flinched her head to the door, "You're here to see the Ikari boy right? Head on in, and you…you come with me. Inez I'm taking my break!"

Miia and Suu had a moment of sheer panic as the nurse latched onto 'his' arm and drug the slime off to parts unknown to 'talk' to the nurse. Well, Miia wondered how that was going to turn out, but she had her go ahead. Slithering down the halls, the A/C chilling her far past her comfortable point. Slowing and slowing as she neared the room. Doubt started to set in. Pulling out the wads of stuffing and padding, she took the pill in her hand. Yeah, it definitely had a heart shape to it. "If it doesn't work…" Miia's tail vibrated and knocked into a standing food cart.

If it doesn't work, they make another, they try again, she'd wait. Mother's letter about visiting, about the communal husband, Miia didn't care about that right now! It would hurt to fail her mother so fully as to be alone and waiting, but she was willing. Spotting two forms outside the door, Miia's fear level raised to maximum. "H-hello, what a shock seeing you here. Taking a break?" Miia waved weakly at the pair.

"Miia-chan, care to tell us why I'm getting reports from all over the city of Extra-Species homestays without their chaperons?" Smith stood cross armed and firmly scowling. Kaji laughed but kept it silent, just his shoulders jumped. Advancing on Miia, Smith got right under her nose, "I don't have time for this Miia! People are either afraid or demanding more of this crap Ritsuko got started. Misa-chan is being made the vice-commander of the new Nerv. I don't have time to come here because you want to see…"

Towering over Smith now, Miia was not having that. Finger pointing firmly at Smith's chin, "No time to see Darling? Why not? Afraid to see him? You started this mess, you put all the pieces of the puzzle together to make this life for us. Now that we're here to get our last piece back, suddenly you're too busy to deal with things? You've ALWAYS too busy for us! If it wasn't for Darling how many of us would have left or been shipped home!" Knowing she was making a scene, Miia didn't care. Smith got a pass to long for all the things she mucked up!

"I couldn't have said it better myself. You let others do the work for you, take the credit, and now that something might make you do work you preach? Convenient," Rachnera tittered as twin loops hitched Kaji and Kuroko under their arms and hoisted them. Winking at the scared doctors and nurses that ran at the assault, "Been waiting for you to get here. Swear if I had that pill I'd have taken him away from here already."

Leaving Rachnera to deal with Smith, Miia made a pledge to go back to that conversation after all this mess was over. Smith got a free pass for to long for all the shit her laziness created! Flipping the light on in his room, Miia's hand fell to her side again, thankfully holding the pill. He was paler and weaker looking than before. The flowers were wilted or dead, guess the nurses didn't bother to water them. But Miia forced herself to move on. She was stronger than she was that first time she visited.

"Darling, your princess is here to wake you…" Miia whimpered. Putting the pill into mouth with a swallow of water. Lingering over him, she pulled the breather away, closed her eyes, and went in. Lifting his head up a little, making for a good pathway down his throat. Cleaning up the water and mess she made, making sure he didn't choke, Miia let Darling lay back down. Fixing his bedding, she coiled up and took a breath. Holding his hand, "You can come back now Darling. You can't sleep forever."

It didn't happen immediately, a good five minutes of just holding his hand, but Miia did start hearing the machines start to beep louder and faster. As the door opened, her time being the sole occupant ending as the others finally got there, it happened. Was it the pill, was it just his time, or was it…was it anything else Miia didn't know. But Darling opened his eyes, not the wide awake way seen in her movies, but he blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes. Slowly, weakly, turning his head to the side, "You're all here…good. I wanted to see all of you again."

It took Centorea and Rachnera to keep Miia from smothering Darling, he was to weak for that type of affection. But by end of the day, he was being wheeled out of the hospital alongside of Mero and back home. For the remainder of her life, Miia would always believe the pill, their combined love, brought him back…call her romantic if you want, she was, but that had nothing to do with it.

X-X

Feeling tipsy already, Misato didn't care and took a deep drink anyway. It was a party after all, people had to let go and throw caution to the wind from time to time right? The furniture had been pushed around and to the sides of the living room leaving a big open space to move in, the door to the backyard was open and the party spilled out into it as well. Bugs might get in, but she didn't care. That was for tomorrow's Misato to care about. But despite the booze, food, and fun she had her little worry and she went to find it.

First up was the taller boy Shinji hung out with, Misato spotted him with a young lady whose name was on the top of Misato's mind…but just to hazy right now. "And how are you two doing tonight? Enjoying the party?" Misato winked at the pair. They were wearing matching tops, the universal sign of couple, but boy didn't that guy quickly look away from her. Still got it, not that she ever thought she lost it. Spinning the straw in her drink about, she fought back a giggle as the girl looked between the two with a little fear, "Katsuragi Misato, sorry but my memory is a little boozy, you are?" She extended her hand to the girl.

"H-Hokari Hikari, and we're doing fine. Never been to many parties, especially one this rowdy. Are you sure we won't get into trouble for…" Hikari held up her cup that held a little intoxicant. Fidgeting from side to side, she eyed Rachnera quite seriously when she wasn't leaning possessively against her boyfriend.

Rubbing the back of his head, spilling a little on the ground, Touji was just a little to overwhelmed by the house right now. A lot of skin was on display as the girls were all trying to entice a certain somebody for whom the party was partially held for. "It's great, Misato-san. Not used to hanging with adults, but these other Nerv people are cool," he tried to pry his eyes off of Tio but failed. Well he stopped once Hikari 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. Scolded and head hung down, "S-sorry Hi-chan, but…did you SEE that lady over there?"

Misato did laugh when Hikari followed Touji's digit and saw the very elegant Tio in a shoulder less dress and the girl nearly fainted. Hard not to gawk at an ogre in love trying to fetch the attention of her beau. Tio was showing a lot of skin, and a cup size that was larger than a teenage girl's head. Misato came to Shinji's friend's aid, "Don't fault him to much, Tio-chan has that effect on just about anybody. If you doubt it, try standing next to her right now. Well keep having fun, but not TO much fun. No accidents tonight!" Waving at the pair she moved along to find another group to chat with.

"Just hope somebody hasn't dragged him off to some bedroom. That is the after-party," Misato spied for Shinji but didn't see him. Finding herself in the kitchen, table still laden with treats both succulent and savory, she grabbed a handful of chips. "And how are you doing? Playing nice tonight? No fights today, Vice-Commander's order," Misato waggled her finger at Asuka. If it wasn't a joint party for success against the angels, Seele capture, promotion, and Shinji's recovery party Asuka wouldn't have been invited.

Shaking her head, more than a little wobbly, Asuka's cup was half filled and Misato wondered how many she had. "I'm fine…I'm…yeah fine! Just think we should have had two parties. One with…uh…" Asuka looked about the room and saw a few of the issue she had. Zombina and Merino were chatting with Maya and Shigeru, Asuka shuddered. Pounding more of her quickly emptying cup, "Can't really relax with stuff like this all around me. Came here to talk to…talk…see Kaji-san and pologize to Shinji. But can't even find him! Bet one of those…where's Hikari?"

Ah the telltale signs of a newly minted drunk, girl was two sails to the wind already. Slurred speech and problem keeping focus, Misato could relate. Leaning against the wall next to Asuka, watching everybody moving about in a haze she drew in a deep breath through her nose, the smell was an odd mixture. "Because this is a celebration for all of us. Extra-Species and human, we all worked together to get past the angel threat, if it IS gone like we hope. Life is going to be different going forward. Nerv's purpose will change, our purpose will change. So why not start the joining. As for Kaji," Misato pointed back to the living room. Kaji was there, talking with some nurse, didn't look good.

"Bull, those monsters didn't do nothing. Just…just got lucky is all. I could-a…could-a done just is good. Going to go find that idiot," Asuka slurred as she slowly pushed herself off of the wall. Girl didn't go to the living room first, oh-no, she got a refill and a sandwich after pushing Liz away from the drink counter. Girl was in for a rude awakening, her status of pilot wasn't worth much anymore. Not if what Gendo's interrogation held true. Angels had been trying to get to Adam or Lilith, and they were gone. Nerv's future was in debate now, the Eva's big expensive war machines with no war.

Following suit with Asuka, Misato got topped off before wandering out to see the adults for a bit. Kaji and his nurse were chatting with Makoto and his little lady Polt. "And here I thought Makoto-kun would never let us know he was dating you Polt-kun. Kaji, and uh…girlfriend?" Misato winced as the girl took a step away from Kaji. Guess the idea of Kaji and the woman dating was off, but judging from the look it was still fresh.

"Oh yeah! Misa-chi! He's so shy out in public! You'd never imagine he's such an oni in the sack! My dear Mo-Mo is…" Polt found Makoto's hand over her mouth, eyes wide and face red. Polt's tail flopped and flipped all over, but her head listed as the others laughed a little at the poor tech's expense.

Slowly taking his hand away, Makoto found himself the center of attention, "S-sorry, she's terrible with liquor. She burns it off nearly instantly if she does anything, but we've been lounging about the party. Polt-chan, please…be a bit more candid?" Makoto did look nice in his casual clothing, relaxed and smiling, and boy did he look as if he had ZERO body fat, guess being engaged to a physical trainer might do that.

"Don't worry about it Hyuga-san, we know she's a bit drunk. Oh, and I'm Shizuka Nuramaki, doubt you remember me. Secretary at the hospital, signed you in and out a few times. I-uh…is Suu-chan around? Would like to ta-talk with her again," Shizuka tugged on her causal tan top. Taking another step away from Kaji, more proof that Shizuka wasn't with the man, she scanned for her target.

Pointing outside to the patio area, "We have Suu-chan outside right now. With all the fluids spilling, don't want her getting to drunk and assaulting anybody. You…know Suu-chan?" Misato was amazed at that. Suu was never far from Shinji's side, doubly so since his return to the house three days ago. When this woman met the slime, Misato couldn't fathom.

"You just had to tell her," Kaji pouted as Shizuka all but fled outdoors as Misato pointed. Adding more fuel to his fire, Kaji emptied his cup with a smile and a shrug. Leaning in close to Misato as the engaged couple had their own private chat after Polt's rather open declaration. "I was thinking of asking that girl out. But during the great hospital siege, that slime took on my form, she took it to a room to 'talk' and…well now Shizuka is…" Kaji pointed outside where Shizuka was already talking at Suu.

Suu pretending to be Kaji, girl drags 'Kaji' off to a room for some fun, and now the girl was doting on Suu? Misato did NOT want to think about what a slime could do to a woman to make her so fawning. "Think I need to drink more to imagine what that was. So how have you been doing, Kaji? I've been so busy with the whole mess, wanted to thank you for helping the girls while Shinji was…" she got hit by the emotion ball. Hard and heavy, a big fist to the stomach of her mind. Her boy had been hurt so badly, she nearly lost him. If what the girls did helped or not, she thought it did. His tests today showed an almost magically improved state, he might not even require physical rehabilitation!

"I did what I could. Your roommates are good people. They are TOTALLY smitten with Ikari-kun. Won't lie, I might have flirted a little bit with that sheep girl, girl is stupid cute. Don't know what it was, but it hit the strike zone, but no go. But I'm glad, he deserves happiness…so do you for that matter. So where is your significant other?" Kaji stuffed a hand in his pocket and tried to scout out Kuroko.

As if summoned by the man's comment, Kuroko hip checked him before sliding up along Misato and putting her arm around Misato's waist. "Just talking to Pyre and Centorea. They were going to have a little drunken spar. Guess Pyre never knew who Centorea's mother was, once she did…well we have heavy competition for wife three," Kuroko had a bottle of water in her other hand. For a few minutes the group all chatted about how Polt's gym was, when the wedding was planned, and only ended when Polt's cup ended and she dragged Makoto away. "That kobold is going to break his pelvis you know," Smith chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad for him though. Months ago I treated him like a spore, just another guy trying to either climb up my leg or kiss-up for a promotion. But he's a good guy, you are too Kaji, so don't…don't get upset you lost your current prospect to Suu-chan," Misato had to tease. Good friends, she had some good friends, and the future was open to all of them now! The noose was gone, oh the future was still unknown but the massive threat was gone!

Spitting out her water, it made a nice clean spot on the ground, Kuroko slapped Misato's back with that hand that before been semi-hugging her. Pointing at Kaji, Kuroko's glasses nearly fell off, "That is what happened to the girl at the hospital? After I got cut down from the ceiling…got a call about…what has Darling-kun been teaching that slime. Girl was…you might have a stalker in her."

After a few more awkward minutes of talking, Kaji excused himself, "Well, think I might see if I can't follow Makoto-kun's lead and find a lady to adopt me. Maybe I should change up my tactics a little. Been striking out a lot lately. Well, new day is coming…new me. Ladies, have a good evening. Misato." Kaji leaned in and kissed Misato's cheek and then Kuroko's as a friend before nodding once and walking off to join the party. They just watched in silence for a while, until a strange sight approached them.

"Smith…bed…need bed…we're sleeping here right?" Manako drug a copy of herself over to the leader of MON. People were starting to take off, staggering into the night.

Having gotten herself a nice drink after Kaji wandered out, they never saw him again that night, Kuroko nodded. Just a little slurred, "Yeah, we got some extra futons in the rooms. Just avoid Darling-kun's room. I do not want to think about what is going on in THAT room. Haven't seen him all night, betting they've given him another oni-fang pill and keeping him there to knock the emotion out of them." Pointing up the stairs, Kuroko took her glasses off and slid them into her pocket.

"Don't think I want to think about that. But you're not wrong. Haven't seen him since this party started, and it wouldn't be hard for one of them to slink off…want to go spy on them?" Misato was getting in deep and down in her drink, mind started seeing Kuroko without the complications of that suit on. Yup, she wanted some stress relief after the worries about her boy and the world around her!

Covering her mouth as she started to snicker, Kuroko nodded. Spying the room, it was still half populated, dirty as hell, but they could slink off for a few. "You're wicked. Going to give him a heart attack. But…if he did have oni-horn, maybe…no…still fun to watch him squirm," Kuroko took Misato's hand and pulled. Such a soft and warm hand, Misato enjoyed holding it. Even during her college time experimentation Misato wouldn't have thought she'd end up with Kuroko. It had been Kaji in her future visions back then, now…who knew! Maybe this COULD work.

"So who do you think it is? I bet its Rachnera, haven't seen her all night. But her coffee pot isn't full, so bet its her," Misato stumbled as they moved deeper into the house. They had to crouch under a hanging Asuka…the how and the why of Asuka being hung up in webs…a tale for the morning. Girl was sleeping, so likely an attempt at something a certain spider-woman didn't want was curtailed.

Putting her hand to the door, picking up a feather with the other, Kuroko put it in Misato's hair, "I bet Pyre. Wife has to keep the husband content or she tends to wander. Can't have that." That look Kuroko gave was telling enough. To ease her 'wife's' worry, Misato grabbed that hand again for a moment, no wandering tonight. Climbing behind Kuroko, lining up with the door to get a good peek of her boy, they could hear sounds on the other side, Misato readied her mind for the vision.

The door was cracked, Misato fell atop Kuroko as both lost their ability to support their own weight. On the floor was what looked like acres of fabric, it took a lot for Tio to have a dress. And there laying on her 'Snookum's' bed was a very-very content ogre. Eyes half laden, mouth open in constant low throaty moan, and the deep smack of…

"Room now, guests can tend to themselves," Misato drug Kuroko up and to their room. Seeing her boy slaying an ogre was something Misato never thought she'd seen, but damned if Shinji hadn't found a way. Whatever aura Tio exuded must have changed since the act started as Misato was…well she needed this.

Kuroko didn't resist, didn't hesitate, and the pair retired from their guests to a world that contained only one another. They had odd lives, full of duty and honor, the need to appear controlled and competent at all times when in public. But in this house, with their family, they could slack and be slovenly, show the person behind the image. And they did doubly so when they were alone…

In the morning, loving the sensation of futon to naked skin, the pair were rudely woken by the shrill cry of Asuka, "Somebody get me down! I really have to use the bathroom! Please!" Misato lifted her head off the pillow for a moment, about to see to the girl.

"Let somebody else do it, or let her piss herself, hangover…sleep in today, no work," Kuroko mumbled. Well it was a magic spell, and Misato laid back down and in moments was asleep again. New day, new problems, new her…she could accept that.

X-X

Fainting to the right, Centorea swung downward at Pyre's tail. Her wooden sword connected and skittered down the bladed sections causing Pyre to throw her mace. Victory! But it that only tied the current exhibition. Taking a deep breath, the woman grabbed a waiting towel and bottle of water, "Are you unhurt?" she asked.

"That was a terrible mistake on my part. I might get a tail guard for our next spar. Give me a few minutes to prepare for our final match," Pyre confessed. Grabbing her tail, she rubbed it a little and wiggled a few of the segments. Once she was finished with her investigation she joined Centorea in a little cleaning and re-hydrating. Sitting on one of the outdoor chairs, "You are going out with my husband tonight correct?"

Her ears flapped a little as that thought entered her mind, Centorea nodded quickly. Ah they were entering the psyc-out part of the pre-fight routine. In the three months since Master's recovery, Pyre had taken one additional wife into her cluster, Merino, and was making the others work for it. Spotting the vegi-tray Master had left for them, she grabbed a few carrot sticks and nibbled, "Yeah, once Master returns from his trek to the station to deliver Miia's mother, we shall take our leave."

That had been a rather unique visit, Miia's mother. Woman drugged the whole house, ran off with Master and tried to convince him to move to their village to be a sire to all of the women there. A traditional o-o-orgy, even the word was hard for Centorea to think of. Centorea didn't know what happened after the poison mist paralyzed her, but she did see the woman hanging next to Miia in the morning with a note claiming she tried to sneak into Master's room that night. But since she was leaving, Miia was happy, they must have come to a conclusion that didn't involve Master having a few dozen children with the tribe.

"That woman was nearly as evil as the daughter. Miia is unique, a mixture of the trickster coyote yet smart like newt. But at times she only thinks of mating like rabbit. Though...being of cold blooded like myself, maybe she would be a good third," Pyre finished a bottle of flavored water and tossed it into the outdoor garbage can Master set up. Using the marriage order as a carrot, Pyre hinted to each of them about being ready for a third...just they all were dancing to her tune to get it.

Getting back into the 'arena' Centorea pointed her blade at Pyre. "I doth have spoken to my mother. She be planning to visit soon. I let slip the possibility of marriage...she...I am unsure how she took it," that got her tail to sag and ears to stop their incessant flapping. Mother was hinting of wanting her to start considering marriage, or at least a mate. Her life was entering her prime siring years and a child was expected. Hell, Centorea wanted a child...in a few years. But if Mother insisted she start looking through the book of males, it was time to inform her mother the truth. She was not going to follow tradition, she would abscond with Master if the need came to it.

Twirling her mace about, bouncing it off her shield, Pyre's eyes lightened with an inner fire. Sweeping out widely, "Excellent, I have followed her carrier as a jouster since my earliest years. To finally meet her would be a great honor. I thank you." Swinging low, aiming at Centorea's legs, Pyre hand to jump back as the centaur reared back and kicked at the air, nearly striking her in the head.

"That move won't befall me a second time," Centorea knew her races limitations well enough. Those long and powerful legs were an easy target for attack. Pyre's first round victory came from Centorea jumping to the side to avoid a blow and falling over. Twirling around, gaining momentum, she swung to keep Pyre from rushing in. Getting just a little dizzy, "So how went your night out the other eve? Twas your first full night out twas it not?"

Pyre's sudden motion forward came to a stop, her tail went rigid and she just held straight up, a living statue. "That is not a fair question to ask! Husband and I...twas lovely," her bronze skin took on a lovely hue. Recovering from her shock, she was to slow to avoid the rocketing speed of the prancing pony. Centorea dashed forward, sword at the her side held horizontal and let her momentum do the damage for her. It caught Pyre in the stomach and the Salamander went down.

All the girls knew what happened, they were the same after their first night with Master, and still like it after any time they shared time. It didn't lessen, did not lose its magic, or the emotional impact. Now Pyre and Master were fully married, consummated and it showed in how they changed while together. The coldness was gone, the odd fear of one another dissipated, and Pyre showed her own possessiveness of it.

Having won the spar, Centorea kept her head high, they were evenly matched so a win was a point of pride. Sheathing her blade, "As victor, I decree you shall ask the spirit what she doth effect Master with. Thee must have seen the times he become sullen after a period of sleep." Heading into the house, the A/C was high as Kuroko and Misato loved it cold, Centorea shivered thanks to the sweat. Suu and Papi were playing their game while Rachnera napped in a web hammock behind them. Hopefully the two of them did their school work before playing.

"I have seen the odd somber look he gets. If his talk about his dream be true, he has been to the spirit plain. Aiding the headless one in her tending to the dead or dying...that is something very few experience. It would leave one marked," Pyre took out their waiting lunches from the fridge. Grumbling a little, "He has made supper for the ogre and zombie, they'll be here after their work I believe. The ogre I accept, that zombie is to brash in her jokes." Handing Centorea her specially crafted salad, Pyre's own food was so spicy the smell alone made Centorea crave some water.

Popping the top of her lunch, "Well those two at least keep their own places. Though when Master be gone over night to their places...makes ones mind wander. Tio-san is so...to think of her in a lover's embrace be hard. As for Zombina-san...she can be hard to take serious but a challenging opponent to fight. Ye might try once or twice." Centorea fought Zombina a few times, never won. When your opponent felt no damage, could literally break apart and wrap around you, and was trained for official combat...different leagues.

Sitting at the table, Pyre took a deep breath of her tongue melting meat, and started to inhale the dish. Over her chomping and ripping, "I'll have to try. My honor will not let me stand below my husband's concubines. The tribe expects me to be on top of my wives, keep my husband's attention. Though a few are wanting to challenge him. The men...want to get in close with the king-in-waiting. I think the women resent him. They expect the king to be like my father, a valiant warrior. They do not know he is far more a warrior than any of the others in our tribe. What he has done...what he can do to all of us...a different type of man. One I did not see myself loving when this started, now..." Pyre just went silent.

Yes, they all had that idea over the months of cohabitation. That tiny slip of a man, down cast expression, always to willing to please, afraid of rejection and resentment. In her youth, Centorea had fantasies about who her master would be, who she'd mate with, and who she'd allow sire her children. Oddly, at least she thought it was odd, she never imagined a male centaur as the father of her child, but the human was tall, lean, and well...not Master. But upon meeting him, learning of his courage and sensitive nature, well Centorea was willing to disobey her beloved mother to stay with him.

Leaving Pyre to her own devices, the look on the salamander's face was all but screaming whimsical, Centorea found Mero had joined the others in the living room. They chatted a little while the younger (if in mind) girls played about. This was her family now, eventually they'd all be married into the cluster, and she'd defend it. It was not how she thought life was going to go, not in the slightest. Joining the Homestay program, she never expected this. But damned if it wasn't the best thing she had done. Supportive, fun, and caring. Everybody was in for the duration, and Centorea wouldn't have it any other way.

Sure they'd annoy one another at times, cause strife and problems, main lately had been the oppressive Soryu and her attempts at wooing Master. Mero's mother was asking for a visit from the whole of them, Papi's mom had come before Miia's did, and Kuroko kept being lazy. Didn't matter, just part of the fun of the house. Hell the missions Master went on now in his metal beast were still nerve-wracking even if it was just aiding ships at sea or buildings about to fall. One day though he'd not have to pilot, or the new LCL would stop making him sterile and one of them would...Centorea hoped she was the first but doubted it.

"We're back, anything happen while we were gone?" Master called from the door. Miia and Ayanami flanked him, guess Misato and Merino went off on some other chore instead of coming in.

Rushing over to him, bag packed and ready to go, Centorea raised her eyebrow as a very exhausted Rei clung to Master's side. "Is she to be alright? Yon Ayanami appears a might...fatigued," Centorea couldn't help but accuse. They were a little later than expected, and judging from how Miia was on cloud nine…

"Oh it was nothing, I just had to remind Darling of a few things. Rei-chan wanted to help, nothing to be worried about," Miia kissed Master's cheek and took Ayanami with her deeper into the house.

Rubbing the back of his head, bashful and worried, "S-sorry about that. Miia-chan was a little sad to see her mother off so we went out for lunch and...things just..." He'd apologize for the sun rising if one of them commented about it, but it was who he was. And Centorea loved that about him too, the good and the bad were what made all of them. And part of her beloved Master loved her for her good and bad as well, all of them.

Leading him outside, linked at the arm, she gasped when he wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her, "Master haft done nothing wrong. Worry not, and let us go and enjoy ourselves. The day is ours for the taking, as is the future. Let us go see it to the fullest."

\- The End -


End file.
